Amor Real, amor verdadero
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Corre el s.XVIII en el Reino de Aguamarina cuando dos arreglos matrimoniales dan vuelta las vidas de seis jóvenes. Edward y Bella se niegan a enamorarse, Emmett y Rosalie se aman a escondidas, y Jasper y Alice no saben ni por dónde empezar. Cuando el corazón se enreda con el protocolo de la Realeza, ¿cómo se distingue el amor Real del amor verdadero? TH, UA. ExB, JxA, ExR.
1. Una Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Una Nueva Vida<strong>

El Príncipe Emmett caminó furioso por los suntuosos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a los aposentos de su único hermano, dos años más joven que él. Alzando uno de sus grandes puños, se apresuró a golpear la puerta.

—Adelante —se escuchó la voz de Edward.

La invitación fue más que suficiente para el mayor de los príncipes. Entró a la habitación hecho una tromba y, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se arrojó de espaldas sobre la amplia cama de su hermano y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Veo que no te ha ido como esperabas —comentó el joven de cabellos cobrizos, mirándolo desde su escritorio de nogal—. ¿Te han denegado el pedido otra vez?

—Sí, otra vez —bufó Emmett, exasperado—. Es inaudito, Edward. No pueden casarnos sin nuestro consentimiento.

—Todos los reyes lo hacen, mi querido hermano. Nuestros padres no son la excepción —explicó el resignado joven, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, que tan irascible se encontraba desde la noticia de su futura boda con la Princesa María del Reino de Pasos Blancos.

—También todas las cobras reales muerden, y eso no hace de su veneno algo menos mortal. No me parece justo que nuestros destinos se hallen atados al de nuestro reino de esta manera.

Las últimas palabras resonaron en los oídos del príncipe más joven, y le hicieron alzar levemente las cejas en señal de asombro.

—Eres el heredero al trono, Emmett —le recordó Edward—. Lamento decirte que eso conlleva no solo lujos y privilegios, sino también sacrificar tus anhelos personales por el bien de nuestro pueblo.

El mayor de los hermanos se pasó una mano por los oscuros cabellos mientras dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Yo quiero lo mejor para nuestro pueblo, y quiero que nuestros padres tengan la tranquilidad de que su reino quedará en buenas manos cuando llegue el momento. Pero no deseo pasar el resto de mis días junto a una esposa que no me ame y a quien tampoco yo pueda amar.

—Hermano, necesitas tranquilizarte. Míralo de esta manera, al menos a ti te han concedido dos meses más de soltería para que puedas conocerte con tu prometida. Yo estaré casado con Bella en sólo cuatro días.

El Rey Carlisle y la Reina Esme, soberanos de las admirables tierras de Aguamarina, habían acordado la boda de sus dos hijos, considerando que a sus 19 y 21 años ya contaban con edad más que suficiente para contraer matrimonio. Emmett había sido prometido a la Princesa María, única hija y heredera a su trono, con la expectativa de que la unión de los jóvenes propiciara también la de los reinos de Aguamarina y Pasos Blancos, de manera que Emmett gobernara sobre ambos territorios cuando muriera el padre de María. Edward, por su lado, había sido prometido a la Princesa Isabella de Calcedonia, también única heredera al trono. Esto implicaba que el hijo menor de Carlisle, al convertirse en esposo de la princesa, se convertiría también en futuro Rey de Calcedonia.

Edward e Isabella se conocían desde pequeños. De niños habían compartido numerosos juegos y aventuras, que se fueron transmutando en banquetes y bailes reales a medida que los chiquillos se fueron transformando en jóvenes. Edward incluso había estado presente con su familia en el funeral de la madre de Isabella, muchos años atrás. Había jugado un rol importante a la hora de consolar a la entonces niña, a la que ya no le quedaba más compañía que su padre, el Rey Charles, y su pequeña doncella Alice, a quien amaba como a una hermana. Pero a pesar de las alegrías y tristezas compartidas, y muy a pesar de los expresos deseos de sus padres, Edward e Isabella jamás se habían visto el uno al otro como más que amigos. Se tenían un profundo afecto, pero el amor nunca había llegado a nacer entre ellos, y aunque disfrutaban mucho de la compañía mutua, lo que los unía era la pasión por su libertad.

Lamentablemente para ellos, sus padres habían finalmente tomado la decisión de casarlos. El Rey Charles estaba sufriendo algunos inconvenientes de salud que le habían hecho notar la necesidad de asegurarle un heredero a su trono y, teniendo una gran amistad con Carlisle y Esme, había decidido que no podría encontrar mejor prometido para su preciosa Bella que el Príncipe Edward. El amor llegaría más tarde, les habían asegurado a ambos, y luego habían fijado la fecha de la boda para tres días después del arribo de Isabella al Palacio de Aguamarina.

—Pero tú llevas una vida de conocer a Bella, Edward —indicó Emmett—. Es mucho más que los sesenta días que me han concedido a mí para entenderme con una completa extraña de la que estoy seguro de que no me enamoraré.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Tienes más probabilidades tú de enamorarte de una princesa que no conoces que yo de enamorarme de mi prometida, a quien en todos estos años de amistad no he visto con otros ojos que no fueran los del afecto fraternal. Además, he oído que la Princesa María es una joven muy bella.

—Su belleza no logrará impactarme lo suficiente como para enamorarme, Edward. De eso no tengo dudas —aseguró el de cabellos oscuros.

Su hermano percibió la angustia en las palabras del heredero, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la revelación que se le presentó, como si hubiera leído su mente.

—Emmett… ¿Tú te sigues viendo a escondidas con la doncella? —le preguntó.

El más robusto de los príncipes palideció al saberse descubierto, pero aún así tuvo el coraje para transmitirle a Edward su inconformidad con la forma en que se había referido a ella.

—Su nombre es Rosalie, y te agradecería que así la llames. Piensa que si tú, siendo príncipe, te sientes incómodo cuando se menciona tu título por delante de tu nombre, tanto más incómoda se siente ella al ser denostada por su condición social.

—Su condición no me importa a mí, Emmett, pero sí a toda la realeza. Eres heredero al trono, no puedes seguir manteniendo amoríos con una doncella. Sé que Rosalie es una muchacha buena, además de agraciada, pero no es ella tu prometida y nunca lo será.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —gruñó el mayor de los príncipes, estrujando con una mano las finas colchas de seda—. Lo mío con Rosalie no es un simple amorío, Edward. No es un capricho o una travesura. Si pudiera alejarme de ella lo haría sin vacilar, pero… no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Edward meneó la cabeza, desconcertado.

—¿Te has enamorado de ella?

Emmett dejó escapar otra honda exhalación, meditando su respuesta. Nunca se lo había planteado de esa manera, tal vez por miedo a descubrir la verdad de sus propios sentimientos. Estar con Rosalie lo llenaba no solo de placer, sino de vida y felicidad. Había comenzado como un coqueteo inocente, y luego se había desarrollado como un amorío sin importancia, por el solo goce de mantener una relación secreta y prohibida. Carlisle y Esme jamás se habían enterado de eso. Los reyes eran más que comprensivos con sus hijos, y les importaba su bienestar y felicidad más que cualquier otra cosa, pero siendo soberanos estaban también obligados a respetar las reglas de la Corte y las jerarquías sociales, y no habrían podido hacer nada para propiciar una unión entre el heredero al trono y una simple doncella. Edward sí estaba al tanto de la situación, pero su honor le había impedido abrir la boca delante de sus padres, aunque no se había callado a la hora de darle a Emmett su opinión al respecto. "Estás jugando con fuego", le había dicho. Pero ya era muy tarde, y el joven heredero ya se estaba consumiendo en su propia hoguera, que llevaba en alto el nombre de la fiel doncella.

—No lo sé. Es posible —murmuró.

Edward rodó una mano por sus cabellos de bronce, suspirando.

—Para mañana en la tarde tu prometida estará aquí —le recordó, sin más ánimos que los de hacerle más tangible su pronto destino—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé. Rose sabe cómo son las cosas, y por supuesto lo acepta. Está devastada, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción. Soy yo el que no quiere alejarse.

—Creo que tendrás que intentarlo, Emmett. Si decides seguir con este secreto, yo no seré quien te delate, de eso puedes estar tranquilo. Pero por el bien de todos, principalmente el tuyo y el de nuestros padres, además del de tu prometida, lo mejor es que termines con esto. Es la única manera de que tu matrimonio con María pueda al menos acercarse a lo que anhelas para tu futuro.

El mayor de los hermanos escuchó las palabras cuidadosamente. A pesar de ser más joven, Edward se había convertido en un hombre muy listo y de sabios consejos, consiguiendo el respeto y la admiración de muchos. Tanto, que a veces Emmett se preguntaba si no sería él el más capacitado para ser el heredero. De cualquier manera, le había tocado al más robusto la responsabilidad de cargar con semejante tarea, e intentaría cumplirla lo mejor posible. En cuanto a Rosalie, ya decidiría qué hacer. Aunque quizás no era una cuestión de decidir, porque tal vez sus acciones ya no estaban conectadas con su cabeza, sino con su corazón. Por lo pronto, le quedaban dos meses de soltería para tomar las riendas de su vida o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural. Dos meses para despedirse de ese sentimiento que, si no era amor, se le asemejaba demasiado.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

La tarde siguiente, dos bellas jóvenes se encontraban viajando en un fino carruaje, tirado por fuertes caballos alazanes. Isabella suspiró una vez más, su blanca mejilla apoyada contra la ventanilla, observando el solemne paisaje de Aguamarina bañado por la luz de la media tarde. Cuántas veces le había parecido el lugar más majestuoso del planeta, con sus bosques de coníferas y sus lagos cristalinos, tan azules como el color de la piedra preciosa que le daba nombre al reino. Ahora todo le parecía triste y desolado, a tono con su propia desdicha.

—Mira qué precioso lago, Bella —oyó la voz de Alice, su querida doncella y amiga desde pequeña, sentada ahora junto a ella en esa nueva aventura.

La princesa dirigió su mirada hacia el punto que le señalaba la muchacha, y asintió sin entusiasmo.

—Sí. Se parece mucho a todos los otros que hemos visto el día de hoy.

Alice ladeó la cabeza, desilusionada con la respuesta.

—Vamos, Bella, no me gusta verte así —le dijo tristemente.

—Tampoco a mí me place estar así, pero no lo puedo evitar. Este no es el futuro que imaginaba. Soy demasiado joven para atar mi vida a la de un hombre —volvió a suspirar, apoyando el rostro contra la ventanilla una vez más.

Isabella contaba diecisiete años recién cumplidos, lo cual no era mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para convertirse en esposa. Muchas de las princesas contraían matrimonio a esa edad, a veces incluso más jóvenes. Pero también muchas de ellas soñaban desde niñas con casarse con un hombre rico y poderoso, y ser soberanas de tierras lejanas. Isabella no era así. Más que el poder y la fortuna, lo que ella amaba era su libertad. De pequeña, cuando la reina aún vivía, solía darle a su madre más de un dolor de cabeza. Le gustaba cabalgar, trepar árboles y jugar con los hijos de las doncellas, comportamiento un tanto reprobable.

Alice era una de sus compañeras de aventuras. La habían dejado abandonada en las afueras del castillo de Calcedonia cuando era tan sólo una bebé, y una de las doncellas la había adoptado como propia. Tenía la misma edad de Isabella, por lo que habían crecido a la par. Alice siempre se había mantenido en su lugar de servidumbre, respetando las costumbres de la realeza, pero la princesa la quería como una hermana y compartía gran parte del día con ella, especialmente desde que la había adoptado como su doncella personal.

—Tal vez, si miras el lado positivo, puedas ver que esto no es tan malo como parece, Bella —le sugirió la muchacha del cabello oscuro—. Muchos matrimonios arreglados se dan entre desconocidos. Tú has tenido la suerte de ser prometida a un buen hombre que aprecias y es tu amigo. Al menos sabes que te tratará como mereces y se preocupará por tu bienestar.

Isabella meditó las palabras de su buena amiga. Visto de esa forma, Alice tenía toda la razón. Sabido era lo infelices que eran algunas princesas tras casarse con hombres que no las respetaban. No todos los príncipes eran amables y buenos compañeros como lo era Edward, Isabella era conciente de ello. También era conciente de que pocas personas la conocían tan bien como él, lo cual favorecía a una buena comunicación y comprensión mutua. Pero una amistad y un matrimonio son cosas distintas, y esto es de lo que la Princesa de Calcedonia era más conciente.

—Lo entiendo, y valoro que así sea, así como valoro que sea Edward mi prometido y no algún príncipe sin lealtad ni sentimientos. Pero temo que no funcionaremos como marido y mujer, y nuestro matrimonio terminará arruinando la amistad que tenemos, y que tanto atesoramos él y yo. Siempre hemos sido espíritus libres, no disfrutamos de las ataduras ni el protocolo. El tiempo que hemos compartido ha sido uno de pura libertad, y ahora nos veremos en la obligación de estar juntos para siempre en calidad de esposos y futuros soberanos, con todas las responsabilidades que eso implica. No creo estar preparada para esto, y tampoco creo que Edward lo esté.

—No creo que nadie pueda estar preparado para eso, Bella —la tranquilizó Alice—. Pero estoy segura de que con el correr del tiempo lograrán adaptarse a estos cambios, y lo harán muy bien.

—¿Y qué hay del amor? —se apresuró a cuestionar la princesa de los profundos ojos castaños—. Edward jamás ha dado muestras de tener sentimientos románticos hacia mí, y sé que yo tampoco los tengo hacia él. ¿Cómo haré para besarlo en el altar? Peor aún, ¿cómo haré para compartir el lecho con un hombre a quien no amo? En sólo tres días se celebrará nuestra boda, y deberemos consumar nuestro matrimonio esa misma noche —recordó Isabella—. No puedo siquiera pensar en ello.

Para cuando la joven princesa terminó de hablar, el carruaje ya se estaba adentrando en los verdes jardines del palacio, y el castillo dejaba ver todo su esplendor a menos de media milla.

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir con más fuerza, pero se vio reconfortado cuando las pequeñas manos de su doncella tomaron las suyas.

—No pienses en ello ahora, Bella. El destino tiene sus misterios, y todo lo compone a su debido tiempo. Y si me preguntas a mí, yo te auguro un futuro magnífico junto a tu prometido —le sonrió cálidamente.

—No sabes cuánto deseo que no estés equivocada en tus predicciones, mi querida amiga —dijo Isabella, aún nerviosa, pero feliz de tener una compañera en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

—No suelo estarlo, ten fe.

El carruaje finalmente se detuvo en las puertas del castillo.

—Recuerda que soy tu doncella y debemos seguir el protocolo, así que por favor no me regañes si te trato de Alteza —susurró Alice, mientras el cochero se presentaba con uno de los guardias del castillo.

—Alice, ¿cuántas veces nos has acompañado a mi padre y a mí en nuestros viajes a Aguamarina? Casi todos aquí te conocen y saben lo que te aprecio, y conociendo a Sus Majestades Carlisle y Esme, no creo que se escandalicen por nuestro trato.

—De todas formas me dirigiré a ti como Su Alteza. Si el Príncipe Emmett también recibirá a su prometida hoy, como me has contado, seguramente habrá visitas que no nos conocen, y no sería correcto mostrarnos como amigas siendo que yo soy parte de la servidumbre.

—No lo eres para mí, pero comprendo lo que dices, y estás en lo cierto. Así será entonces —asintió Isabella, entendiendo las razones de su querida doncella—. Pero sólo cuando haya otras personas cerca. No quiero bajo ningún punto de vista que me trates de Alteza cuando estemos conversando solas, ¿me entiendes?

—Entendido, Su Alteza —asintió la pequeña mujer, con su risilla de cascabel.

—¡Alice!

—Es sólo una broma, Bella. Tranquila, todo estará bien, me lo dice mi corazón.

—Espero que no te falle —murmuró la princesa, y con esa última frase se dispuso a bajar del carruaje y afrontar su destino como futura Reina de Calcedonia y esposa del Príncipe Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Quienes han leído mis otros fics se darán cuenta de que soy una loca por Alice y Jasper, pero esta vez hice una historia de época y más abarcativa, así que se van a encontrar con mucho Bella y Edward, mucho Rosalie y Emmett, y sí, también, mucho Alice y Jasper. Voy a hacerlo lo más parejo posible para que las amantes de cada pareja puedan disfrutar de la historia. Los seis están en situaciones totalmente distintas, así que es probable que les termine gustando no solo la historia de su pareja favorita sino también de las otras. <strong>

**En mi perfil les dejo la portada y el trailer de este fic, si les interesa chequeenlo (y el trailer seguramente les ayude a hacerse una idea mejor sobre a dónde apunta la historia).**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Me alegraría mucho si pueden dejar un review sobre sus primeras impresiones y qué les pareció. Saben que los comentarios son como combustible, nos ayudan a mantenernos entusiasmados, así que esta vez en especial me van a hacer muy feliz si me dejan algunas palabras para contarme qué les gustó y qué no.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**

**Lulu**


	2. Encuentro

**Muchas gracias por el recibimiento! Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Encuentro<strong>

Los reyes de Calcedonia se encontraban ya junto a sus hijos en el más amplio de los salones, disfrutando de una lectura ligera mientras esperaban la llegada de las princesas. Lo cierto es que sólo Carlisle y Esme mantenían algún tipo de concentración en sus respectivos libros. Edward y Emmett estaban demasiado tensos y ansiosos como para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sus propios destinos.

Pronto se presentó el mensajero real, y los príncipes se enderezaron en sus elegantes sillas.

—Sus Majestades, he aquí la Princesa Isabella del honorable Reino de Calcedonia —anunció el buen hombre, y Edward respiró profundamente, poniéndose de pie.

Su hermano y sus padres imitaron el gesto al ver entrar a la joven heredera, seguida de su doncella más querida.

—Sus Majestades —saludó Isabella con una inclinación de cabeza, llevando su pierna derecha hacia atrás y flexionando ligeramente las rodillas, como lo indicaba el saludo protocolar. Alice, por su parte, hizo la reverencia correspondiente a una doncella, agachándose más como señal de respeto y sumisión.

La familia real respondió los saludos con una reverencia.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, queridísima Bella. Te hemos extrañado mucho —le sonrió la Reina Esme con su acostumbrado tono maternal. Conocía a la princesa de pequeña, y ya la consideraba como la hija que nunca tuvo, más ahora que estaba a días de convertirse en la consorte de Edward.

—Es un placer, Majestad. También en Calcedonia se los ha echado mucho de menos —Isabella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, aunque sus nervios amenazaban con traicionarla.

Edward dio un paso al frente y, tomando la blanca mano de su prometida, posó sobre el dorso un delicado beso.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, Bella —le dijo con voz suave.

Hacía más de un año que no se encontraban, y a la princesa le dio la sensación de que el joven que se hallaba frente a ella ya no era el muchacho con el que solían correr juntos por los jardines de los palacios. Su altura, su porte, inclusive la expresión de su rostro se había tornado más madura y distinguida. Edward se había convertido en un hombre, el hombre que a su vez la convertiría en esposa, y a Isabella la invadió la melancolía. Todo había cambiado ahora, y las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

Pero fue entonces que el joven príncipe le sonrió, y Bella creyó reconocer ese antiguo brillo en sus ojos, el mismo que tenía cuando planeaba alguna travesura en sus años de infancia.

—Aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias —le susurró, tan bajo que sólo ella pudo oírlo.

Las palabras, que a cualquier otra prometida le hubieran resultado insolentes y faltas de delicadeza, surtieron un inmediato efecto de calma y simpatía en Isabella. Tan bien la conocía él, que sabía que en ese momento estaban sintiendo lo mismo. Era justo lo que necesitaba oír, el consuelo de que la idea del matrimonio le resultaba tan antipática a él como a ella. Si no los unía el amor, al menos los unía la angustia de no poder elegir sus destinos, y como buenos amigos podrían llevar la carga juntos.

A Bella se le escapó una sonrisa ante tal comentario. Una sonrisa que Edward observó atentamente, estudiándola. Con la muerte de su madre, varios años atrás, Isabella había crecido de golpe. Su alegría en general había disminuido considerablemente. Hacía las mismas cosas que antes, lo seguía a Edward en las mismas aventuras, pero ya no era la misma niña, ya no reía a carcajadas. Ya no era total y completamente feliz, y quienes más la conocían habían notado este cambio. Se había vuelto más insegura, tanto de ella misma como de la vida, y también un poco más pesimista. Ahora se encontraba frente al príncipe en una situación difícil, y en su pequeña sonrisa Edward veía la poca confianza y la gran incomodidad que le producía todo eso. Y si ese gesto no alcanzaba a delatarla, sí lo hacía su mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que el príncipe no se hundía en los ojos chocolate de su amiga, y ahora que por fin los tenía delante le daba lástima quedarse mirándolos. Porque esos ojos eran de un color profundo pero de una increíble transparencia, y la hacían vulnerable al revelar en su mirada sus más íntimos sentimientos. Con un rápido vistazo, Edward leyó el pánico de la joven, todos esos temores que le corrían por dentro y que intentaba disimular por fuera. Y entonces se enderezó otra vez, poniendo la distancia necesaria para reducir la tortura de la princesa.

—También nos da gusto verte de nuevo, Alice —saludó cortésmente el Rey Carlisle a la pequeña doncella.

—Muchas gracias, Majestad. Es un gran honor para mí que Sus Majestades me reciban en su hogar. Estoy a su servicio para lo que los señores dispongan.

—Es bueno saberlo —sonrió Esme—. Por lo pronto, creo que Bella te necesitará especialmente en los próximos días, dado que su boda con nuestro querido Edward se celebrará este mismo viernes.

—Por supuesto, Majestad —asintió Alice, para luego dirigirse a Edward con una blanca sonrisa—. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Su Alteza.

—Gracias, Alice —sonrió el joven.

Emmett no había pronunciado palabra, sólo había sonreído desde lejos. Cerca de él se encontraba su más querida doncella, sirviendo más té en las tazas vacías.

El mensajero real volvió a hacerse presente en la sala, trayendo buenas nuevas. O malas nuevas, según lo vería el mayor de los hermanos.

—Sus Majestades, he aquí la Princesa María del honorable Reino de Pasos Blancos.

Al escuchar su nombre, fueron dos las personas que sintieron la tensión corriendo por sus cuerpos. Uno fue, por supuesto, su prometido, el Príncipe Emmett. La otra fue Rosalie.

Las grandes puertas del salón le abrieron paso a una joven de exótica belleza. Su tez era blanca como la nieve, pero su cabello, apenas ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, era de un profundo color azabache. Para sus escasos 18 años de edad, era una princesa de admirable porte. Sus delicados zapatos acordonados pisaban el salón con sorprendente confianza, como si hubiera nacido para estar ahí. Detrás de ella caminaban dos hombres, uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda.

—Sus Majestades —saludó, con la misma reverencia que hubiera hecho Isabella minutos atrás. La exquisita tela de su vestido esmeralda se puso en evidencia bajo las luces de los grandes candelabros, haciendo que se viera tan verde como el color de sus ojos.

Los dos caballeros que venían con ella se inclinaron a su vez para saludar a la familia Real.

—Bienvenida seas al Reino de Aguamarina, Princesa María del Reino de Pasos Blancos —saludó amablemente Carlisle.

—Nos place gratamente conocerte —añadió Esme, con otra de sus dulces sonrisas.

—Su sentimiento es el mío, Majestad —respondió la joven, dejando ver una hilera de blancos dientes.

—Veo que traes dos guardias contigo —observó Carlisle, extrañado. Una princesa no solía contar con más de un guardia personal.

—Así es, Majestad. Mi padre se preocupa mucho por mi seguridad y, dado que mi reino ha sufrido algunos ataques, le pareció lo más apropiado.

—Aquí estarás protegida —aseguró el Rey, y luego miró a los dos hombres de los que aún no sabía nada—. ¿Puedo conocer sus nombres, caballeros?

El que se encontraba a la derecha de María se apresuró a adelantarse y hacer una reverencia. Era alto y musculoso, de rostro hexagonal, cabello rubio y largo recogido en una cola, y ojos de un tono verde grisáceo.

—James Gandet, Su Majestad. Para servirle.

Ni bien James hubo dado un paso atrás, el otro guardia se adelantó e hizo su reverencia. Era parecido en contextura física, pero su cabello rubio era rizado y más corto que el de su compañero, y sus ojos azul intenso se destacaban en su rostro de marcados pómulos y mentón.

—Jasper Whitlock, Su Majestad. A su disposición.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro reino —saludó Carlisle con una nueva inclinación de cabeza.

—Si me permite, Majestad— comenzó María respetuosamente, pero con suma seguridad—, entiendo que pueda parecerle un atrevimiento de mi parte traer dos guardias a su palacio, y jamás sería mi intención poner en duda la eficacia de la seguridad de su reino. Pero así como otras jóvenes confían sólo en sus doncellas, estos dos hombres son las personas en quienes mi padre y yo más confiamos, y es mi humilde deseo mantenerlos aquí, a mi disposición y también la suya. Si le parece, Majestad, pueden ayudar en otras tareas para que no se mantengan ociosos y sean de utilidad también a este reino.

—Es una sabia propuesta, María, y se te agradece por ello —sonrió Esme—. ¿Hay alguna labor en especial en que puedan desempeñarse?

—Sí, Majestad. James es un excelente cazador, les sería muy útil en sus expediciones al bosque. Jasper, por otro lado, tiene experiencia en el cuidado de caballos. Puede encargarse perfectamente de la caballeriza.

Carlisle no necesitó meditar la propuesta por más de unos segundos. Era un rey bondadoso, y poco le costaba darle a dos hombres más un lugar en su imponente castillo.

—Si es así nos serán de gran utilidad —asintió—. Casualmente el encargado de la caballeriza ha estado enfermo por varias semanas y todavía no hemos podido hallar un buen reemplazo. En cuanto a la caza, siempre es ventajoso contar con un talento adicional.

—Es usted muy amable, Majestad. No se arrepentirá —aseguró María, y los dos hombres a sus espaldas hicieron una reverencia al rey en agradecimiento—. ¿Está aquí presente mi futuro esposo? —preguntó ahora con curiosidad, cambiando rotundamente de tema.

Emmett tragó saliva, más nervioso ahora que había comprobado que estaba en lo cierto: toda la belleza y gracia de María no alcanzaban para hacerle olvidar a Rosalie, jamás alcanzarían. Envidiando la suerte de su hermano de estar prometido a una princesa que al menos no le causaba ese mismo malestar en el estómago, el mayor de los príncipes se obligó a dar un paso al frente y presentarse ante su futura reina.

—Es un placer conocerla, Su Alteza —saludó lo más cortésmente que pudo, besando suavemente el dorso de su mano mientras sentía la mirada de Rosalie clavada en la nuca.

—El placer es mío —sonrió ella, deleitada por su buena suerte.

El príncipe era realmente un hombre apuesto, de fuerte mirada y presencia, aunque se mostraba tímido, tal vez incluso incómodo. Eso cambiaría pronto, pensó María. Cada situación que se le presentaba en su vida era una batalla que la princesa se decidía a ganar, y nada ni nadie solía detenerla, excepto quizás su propio padre. Con su carisma y finos modales sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, y la nueva hazaña que se había propuesto era conquistar el corazón de Emmett, con el fin de asegurarse la boda y así también un lugar en el trono de Aguamarina, junto con el de Pasos Blancos.

Por lo pronto, la tarea se hacía mucho más placentera si el hombre al que debía conquistar era tan agradable a la vista. Su prometido era alto y fuerte, de cabello corto, rizado y oscuro y, como Jasper, poseía unos bellos ojos azules, aunque más rasgados.

Jasper, el prototipo de caballero que más le atraía físicamente a María. Lástima que era sólo un pobre muchacho sin título ni apellido ni un lecho donde caerse muerto, o de otra manera la princesa lo habría seducido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero si algo le sobraba a María era orgullo y ambición, por lo que jamás se dejaría caer tan bajo como para insinuársele a un simple guardia. Sólo con un príncipe tendría amoríos ella, no con un noble, ni un duque, mucho menos un sirviente, como al fin y al cabo lo eran Jasper y James para ella. De cualquier manera, lo mantendría cerca para deleitarse la vista, pero no más que eso. De hecho, no le extrañaría a la princesa si pronto le empezara a atraer más la apariencia del príncipe Emmett que la de Jasper. Después de todo, Emmett era más alto, más robusto, y tenía todo el aspecto de un conquistador, en todo el sentido de la palabra, por lo que combinaba bien con el espíritu triunfador de María.

—Bien, ya tendremos ocasión de platicar mejor durante la cena. Ahora han de estar muy cansados por el viaje —habló la reina, comprensiva, para luego dirigirse a la doncella que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no salir corriendo de la habitación—. Por favor, Rosalie, muéstrale a nuestros huéspedes sus recámaras para que puedan refrescarse. Nos veremos en una hora para la cena, si les parece bien.

Los invitados asintieron respetuosamente.

—Por aquí, por favor —indicó Rosalie, y los cinco recién llegados la siguieron por uno de los corredores.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que este quizás no es el más interesante de los capítulos, pero a veces hace falta este tipo de caps para dar a conocer a los personajes y hacer de puente para lo que van a ser después las acciones. Pero no se preocupen que pronto se viene el romance y el drama y la comedia y la histeria y todo eso que nos gusta leer en los fics, jaja. <strong>

**Espero comentarios, así me cuentan qué idea se van haciendo de los personajes (vieron que esto es como la vida, uno de entrada percibe qué personajes le pueden caer bien y cuáles le dan mala espina, jeje). Gracias y nos leemos la próxima :)**

**Lulu**


	3. Primeras Impresiones

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Primeras Impresiones<strong>

—¿Cómo has estado, Rosalie? —preguntó Isabella amablemente, mientras caminaba por el corredor del piso más alto junto a María, seguida de Alice, James y Jasper.

—Muy bien, Su Alteza, muchas gracias por preguntar —mintió la doncella. Lo cierto es que no se encontraba nada bien últimamente, con la noticia del pronto casamiento del Príncipe Emmett, y mucho menos ahora que había visto la belleza y confianza con las que contaba la princesa de los ojos esmeralda.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿Cómo está tu hermanito?

—Benjamin está muy bien también. En este momento ha de estar con las cocineras. Le encanta pasar tiempo con ellas, siempre le regalan algún dulce —sonrió, pensando en su única razón para seguir adelante.

Rosalie tenía 17 años, al igual que Isabella y Alice, y sin embargo tenía la madurez y la seriedad de una mujer bastante mayor. Ella y Benjamin habían quedado huérfanos algunos años atrás, y desde entonces la doncella había asumido el rol de madre para su pequeño hermano, que contaba apenas 9 años de edad. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro, y Rosalie sentía el deber y la necesidad de ocuparse de él y darle todo el afecto que le fuera posible, de modo que no sintiera la falta de su verdadera madre ahora que ya no la tenía. La responsabilidad era grande, pero la felicidad de Benjamin era una recompensa que valía la pena.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de la doncella, Isabella se percató de una ligera impaciencia en el rostro de la princesa que se encontraba caminando junto a ella.

—¿A Su Alteza le agrada su nuevo hogar? —le preguntó gentilmente a María.

—Por cierto que sí, es un bello reino y un bello castillo. Pero temo que no estoy familiarizada con las costumbres, Alteza —respondió la joven a la Princesa Isabella.

—Dudo que los hábitos varíen mucho de un reino a otro. Aguamarina es casi vecino de Pasos Blancos, las usanzas han de ser bastante similares.

—Así lo creía yo, pero por lo que estoy viendo, he de estar equivocada. Por lo pronto, en mi reino no es correcto mantener conversaciones con la servidumbre —comentó. Su tono de voz era suave y ameno, pero su mirada era absolutamente despectiva hacia la rubia doncella con la que Bella acababa de hablar—. Para establecer un diálogo, ambas partes deben estar a la altura. En mi reino, y en todos los otros en los que he estado hasta el momento, no es pertinente que una plebeya quiera colocarse al nivel de una princesa y mantener con ella una plática más allá de sus obligaciones como criada.

Rosalie se obligó a callarse y no fruncir el ceño, aunque ganas no le faltaban, más cuanto que esa humillación provenía de la misma mujer que estaba por quitarle al hombre a quien amaba. Bella, por su parte, hizo grandes esfuerzos por no morderse el labio inferior y mirar atrás, a su propia doncella, para comunicarle su desacuerdo con la opinión de la recién llegada. Y Alice, perpleja, se felicitó por haber tomado la sabia decisión de comportarse como una más de la servidumbre, muy a pesar de la Princesa Isabella y de la amistad que las unía después de tantos años.

Mientras meditaba sobre eso, la pequeña sirvienta observó a los dos hombres que caminaban junto a ella detrás de las princesas, y pudo distinguir sus diferentes reacciones ante las venenosas palabras de su señora. James había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, deleitado con la situación, mientras que Jasper le había clavado la mirada a María por una milésima de segundo antes de fruncir el ceño lo más sutilmente que su disgusto se lo permitió. Antes de que Alice pudiera retirar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, que le había echado un vistazo para corroborar si el comentario de María la había afectado tanto como a la doncella a la que iba especialmente dirigido. En medio del azul intenso de los ojos de ese caballero, Alice creyó leer un cierto pesar, como si el guardia estuviera intentando pedirle disculpas por lo que acababa de oír, aún cuando él no lo había dicho, ni pensado siquiera. Ella se limitó a delinear con sus labios una diminuta sonrisa de agradecimiento, que él respondió con la misma timidez.

—He aquí su recámara, Su Alteza de Pasos Blancos —anunció Rosalie a su nueva enemiga, contra la cual sabía que no podía competir. Abrió entonces la puerta que se hallaba frente a ella y, agachando la cabeza, la dejó pasar a sus aposentos.

—Gracias, muchacha. Espero no te olvides de avisarme cuando llegue la hora de la cena.

—Pierda cuidado, Alteza —respondió Rosalie, cerrando la puerta y suprimiendo el deseo de agregar un: _Sé bien cómo hacer mi trabajo_.

Avanzaron unos metros y la rubia doncella abrió otra puerta.

—Y estos son sus aposentos, Su Alteza de Calcedonia —informó a Isabella.

—Muchas gracias, Rosalie —le sonrió Bella, quien por un momento se había percatado de que sus problemas no eran tan terribles como ella pensaba. Si bien era huérfana de madre y estaba por casarse con un hombre del que no estaba enamorada, al menos no era huérfana de padre y madre, con un pequeño hermano al que atender, y con la constante humillación de no ser más que una sirvienta—. No te preocupes, estas son mis costumbres y las de Aguamarina, y por mi parte no pienso modificarlas —le susurró, tan bajo que sólo ella la oyó.

Rosalie sonrió, agradecida, y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió entonces a las tres personas que seguían junto a ella.

—Síganme por favor, les mostraré las habitaciones de servicio.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta la planta baja y caminaron por el ala Oeste del castillo. Los movimientos de la rubia muchacha adquirían mayor confianza ahora que se encontraba en el área de la servidumbre, siendo que había recorrido esos pasillos desde que tenía uso de razón, trabajando como doncella apenas su edad se lo permitió. Rosalie era una de las muchachas de servicio más respetadas, siendo conocido por todos el empeño que ponía tanto en sus tareas como en la crianza de su pequeño hermano.

Viendo la nueva seguridad que cobraban los pasos de la hermosa doncella, James se decidió a hacer un artero comentario al respecto.

—Veo que a medida que descendemos, asciende la punta de tu nariz, doncella.

La rubia lo miró desconfiada, percibiendo en la voz del guardia un tono que no le agradaba para nada, pero continuó caminando.

—No comprendo a qué te refieres.

—Es sólo una apreciación personal. He notado que llevas la cabeza más en alto ahora que nos rodea la servidumbre. Me preguntaba si es éste tu… pequeño reinado —sonrió con malicia.

Rosalie se detuvo en sus pasos y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Alice y Jasper se preguntaban si lo correcto sería intervenir o mantenerse a un costado.

—Lamento decirte que estás en un error. Soy una doncella que cumple con su trabajo y es respetada por ello. No me place jugar a ser una reina, ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado, por lo que te pido que te abstengas de hacer este tipo de comentarios, dado que no son más que una gran falacia.

James ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. No había estado equivocado al pensar que esa era una muchacha de carácter fuerte. A María no le agradaría saber de esa falta de sumisión, pensó. Pronto la pondrían en su lugar.

—He de pensar, entonces, que mis agudos sentidos de guardia me han engañado. Tendré más cuidado en próximas apreciaciones, doncella.

—Eso espero —replicó la joven, mordiéndose la lengua para no continuar la discusión. Era evidente que el guardia no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento, sino todo lo contrario, estaba siendo más que sarcástico. Se detuvo la doncella frente a una nueva recámara, mucho más pequeña y discreta que las anteriores. No era de extrañarse, todas las habitaciones eran así en el área de servicio—. He aquí tu cuarto, James. La cena se servirá para el servicio dentro de una hora y media, en el comedor que está al fondo de este mismo pasillo, junto a la cocina.

—Muy bien, _Rosalie_ —volvió a sonreír el guardia, pronunciando su nombre con ligero desdén.

La rubia cerró la puerta y continuó caminando por el pasillo junto a Alice y Jasper.

—Señorita Rosalie —la voz masculina y serena de Jasper resonó tras la más alta de las doncellas, mientras la pequeña lo miraba con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar si el joven sería uno más en la larga lista de enemigos que Rosalie se estaba cargando poco a poco.

La muchacha del largo cabello de oro se dio vuelta para mirarlo, preparada para un nuevo enfrentamiento verbal. Su paciencia ya estaba más que colmada.

—Dime, Jasper.

El caballero vio la exasperación en el rostro de la doncella y consideró acertado lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Le doy mis disculpas, señorita, por la actitud de mi compañero. James es un poco… irreverente… y a veces olvida sus modales.

La tensión en el semblante de Rosalie se alivió al instante. Al menos uno de los recién llegados de Pasos Blancos tenía un poco de consideración por su trabajo y el del personal del castillo de Aguamarina. Sabía que Jasper no podía disculparse por la insolencia de la Princesa María. Eso, por supuesto, escapaba a su control. Habría sido una osadía de su parte el contradecir las palabras de la heredera al trono, a quien servía. Pero ya era más que digno y bien apreciado el hecho de que ofreciera disculpas por el comportamiento de James, quien seguramente no estaba arrepentido de nada.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Jasper, pero agradezco y recibo tus disculpas en nombre de tu compañero —respondió Rosalie con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, antes de abrir la puerta de una nueva habitación—. Tu cuarto, Jasper. Recuerda, la cena es en una hora y media, en...

—En el comedor que está al fondo del pasillo, junto a la cocina —el caballero terminó la frase por ella, asintiendo—. Gracias, Rosalie.

Rosalie asintió a su vez con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, y luego continuó el recorrido con la única persona que faltaba.

—¿Cómo has estado, Alice? —le preguntó amablemente, una vez solas.

Las temporadas que la Princesa Isabella había pasado en Aguamarina junto a su padre y su doncella, Rosalie y Alice habían tenido oportunidad de entablar un ameno compañerismo, compartiendo pláticas durante las comidas con la servidumbre y mientras realizaban sus distintas labores. Las dos jóvenes eran muy diferentes, tanto físicamente como en su carácter. Rosalie poseía una rubia cabellera, ojos de un azul pálido, incluso violáceo, y una altura considerable, acorde al nivel de respeto y seriedad que tenía por sí misma. Alice, en cambio, tenía los ojos de color castaño oscuro, al igual que su largo cabello, y una figura diminuta que correspondía con su alegre y suave personalidad, tan similar a veces a la de una niña. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los contrastes, ambas doncellas se entendían bien, compartiendo las inquietudes correspondientes a su edad, su posición social, y su carencia de una familia propia que estuviera presente para contenerlas en los momentos en que más solas se sentían.

—Muy bien, aunque los últimos días han estado muy ajetreados, con todos los arreglos de nuestro arribo y la boda que se aproxima —contestó Alice con una sonrisa. —¿Pero que hay de ti, Rose? Te noto un poco cansada.

—Lo estoy, Alice. No sólo física, sino también emocionalmente. Pero ya platicaremos sobre eso en otra ocasión.

—Por supuesto. No es para menos tampoco, con los nuevos huéspedes portando un carácter tan peculiar. Me parece que el trato con ellos no será de lo más sencillo —susurró Alice, recordando las desagradables palabras de María y de James.

—Ni que lo digas —asintió Rosalie—. No entiendo cuál es la gracia de intentar humillar a personas como nosotras, siendo que ya estamos más que enteradas de nuestra condición social. Es realmente innecesario y abusivo.

La pequeña suspiró con un dejo de tristeza, totalmente de acuerdo con su amiga, pero su cara se iluminó de vuelta en el instante que recordó al único de los de Pasos Blancos que parecía valer la pena.

—Al menos Jasper parece amable—, sonrió la morocha.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Hasta ahora se ha comportado como todo un caballero, a diferencia de su compañero.

—Tal vez James y la princesa sólo estén algo alterados por el viaje, y acaso sea por eso que no se han mostrado muy simpáticos —teorizó Alice, que siempre trataba de mantener el optimismo.

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza, mientras buscaba la llave de la última habitación.

—Alice, perdóname pero creo que estás siendo ingenua. De ser así, Su Alteza no se habría mostrado tan encantadora con Sus Majestades. Es claro que su problema es con la servidumbre. El cansancio del viaje no es excusa, también Jasper ha de estar agotado por la travesía y sin embargo no se ha mostrado descortés —explicó, abriendo la puerta—. Aquí está tu recámara, Alice. La mía está junto a la tuya. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí —dijo, y le dedicó una genuina sonrisa.

La pequeña doncella le dio un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias, Rose, también yo lo estoy. No te preocupes, estaremos bien —aseguró.

Rosalie cerró la puerta y caminó unos pasos hasta su propio cuarto, siendo esa su hora de descanso. Agotada, entró a la austera habitación y se recostó sobre el raído diván, cerrando los ojos. Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, y sabía que iba a necesitar de toda su fortaleza para conducirse por ese castillo que ahora también ocupaba la Princesa María. Esa mujer tan segura de sí misma, tan altanera, tan suertuda. Todo lo tenía. No sólo belleza, distensiones, riquezas y tronos por heredar, sino principalmente un lugar privilegiado en el futuro del Príncipe Emmett, _su_ Príncipe Emmett. ¿Por qué era tan injusta la vida? ¿Qué había hecho de malo Rosalie, y de bueno María, para tener un presente y un futuro tan diferente, tan desigual? De sólo pensar en ella, la doncella de los ojos violáceos sentía que se enviciaba el aire a su alrededor. Tal vez era bueno que la princesa de Pasos Blancos fuera tan engreída con ella. Al menos así podría odiarla sin remordimientos, sabiendo que no le debía gratitud alguna a esa joven que llegaba a destruir su felicidad, a apropiarse por derecho de lo que Rosalie había creído que tenía, pero que en verdad, como todas las otras cosas en su vida, no era más que una dulce ilusión.

Un suspiro escapó sus labios, y a través de él la angustia que se anidaba en su pecho. Sí, se avecinaban tiempos difíciles.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews, chicas :) Espero que les haya gustado este cap (y me parece que se van confirmando sus sospechas sobre María, jeje). Hasta la próxima!<strong>

**pd: no me gusta molestar pidiéndoles siempre que dejen comentarios, pero la verdad es que los necesito para ver si la historia camina o no. No es chantaje, no se preocupen que no voy a andar exigiendo que dejen reviews para actualizar, pero en serio que me ayudan si dejan algún comentario, así veo cómo va la cosa. Gracias.**

**Lulu.**


	4. Conversaciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Conversaciones<strong>

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle esa misma noche con sincera preocupación, mientras los comensales terminaban la abundante cena preparada para el recibimiento de las princesas.

Isabella bebió un poco de vino de su copa de cristal y luego respondió.

—Agradezco mucho su interés, Majestad. Mi padre ha estado evolucionando favorablemente las últimas semanas, pero su salud todavía es frágil, por lo que el médico de la Corte le ha recomendado evitar esfuerzos y largos viajes.

—Ya veo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, entonces, si supongo que no podrá asistir a la boda?

—Está en lo correcto, Majestad —contestó Isabella tristemente, sus finos dedos doblando y desdoblando la servilleta de seda que estaba junto a su plato.

El Príncipe Edward observó a su amiga y ahora prometida con un dejo de amargura. Era realmente una lástima que la princesa hubiera sido enviada, cual obsequio viviente, a instalarse en otro reino y contraer matrimonio con un hombre al que no amaba, y su único progenitor vivo no pudiera estar presente para darle su apoyo y su bendición.

—Lo lamento mucho, Bella —la Reina Esme le ofreció a la joven una cálida mirada—. Nos esforzaremos para que no sientas su falta el día de tu boda. Será una bellísima celebración.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió la princesa, bajando la mirada. Una bellísima celebración para un matrimonio no deseado, lejos de su hogar y de su padre. Realmente no parecía haber muchos motivos para celebrar.

—Yo creo que mi padre sí podrá asistir a mi boda —se escuchó la voz de la Princesa María, y a Isabella le pareció una total falta de consideración.

—Aún faltan varias semanas —se apresuró a decir Emmett, quien internamente aún no había procesado que esa desconocida era su prometida, y por tanto su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Edward le echó un vistazo rápido a su hermano y apretó la mandíbula para no sonreír ante el comentario. Era evidente lo poco interesado que estaba Emmett en aquella mujer, pero ella no parecía percatarse, o tal vez no quería hacerlo.

—De todas formas me gusta estar preparada. Todo sale mejor cuando se es organizado y no se deja nada librado al azar —sonrió la del cabello azabache.

Había algo en esa sonrisa que a Emmett le molestaba, pero aunque hubiera querido explicarlo, no hubiera podido. Desde el punto de vista físico, María tenía una sonrisa perfecta. Dientes relucientes como perlas y alineados cual ejército, labios perfectamente simétricos, suaves y rosados como dos pétalos de una rosa del jardín Real. Y sin embargo, había algo en ese gesto que llegaba a irritar, como si esa rosa escondiera largas espinas.

—Por supuesto, María —coincidió Esme, quien a pesar de su especial cariño por Bella no hacía distinciones de simpatía entre una y otra princesa. Para la reina, sus futuras nueras eran ya parte de la familia, y quería que ambas se sintieran cómodas y bien recibidas—. Cuidaremos todos los pormenores cuando llegue el momento de tu boda con nuestro amado Emmett, así como ya estamos ultimando los detalles de la pronta boda de nuestros queridos Edward e Isabella.

—Será en sólo tres días, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó la de los ojos esmeralda.

—Tres días exactamente —asintió el Rey Carlisle.

—Su Alteza Isabella ha de estar muy ansiosa —le dijo María a la joven sentada a su lado, quien se limitó a sonreír levemente y bajar la cabeza, un tanto incómoda—. Es bueno que tenga una doncella propia que la ayude en estos momentos tan especiales.

—Lo es. Alice me es de gran ayuda —aseguró Bella con más firmeza, como si quisiera responder tardíamente al despectivo comentario que hubiera tenido la de Pasos Blancos hacia la servidumbre, dos horas atrás en los corredores del castillo.

—Aunque me preocupa un poco lo débil y frágil que se la ve. Los próximos días serán ajetreados, necesitará de mucha energía física y mental para llevar adelante su labor correctamente.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Era un comentario tan sutil, dicho con tanta suavidad y apariencia de genuina inquietud, que su malicia pasaba totalmente desapercibida para todos, menos para Isabella. Tan bienintencionada parecía la observación de María, que no daba lugar a una contestación poco cordial, mucho menos a un enojo. De haber fruncido el ceño o respondido despectivamente, la Princesa de Calcedonia hubiera pasado por irrespetuosa e intolerante.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Su Alteza —sonrió Bella, decidida a no caer en el juego. Edward fue el único que, conociéndola tan bien, se percató de la falsedad de esa sonrisa—. Puede que a Alice se la vea frágil, pero es una muchacha fuerte y llena de energía. Estoy más que segura de que cumplirá perfectamente con todo lo que se le encargue, y le aseguro que le sobrará resto.

—Mejor para Su Alteza, entonces —María dio por terminado el tema, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

Finalizada la cena y el postre, Rosalie se acercó para retirar los platos.

—¿Los señores han disfrutado su cena? —preguntó cordialmente.

—Sí, Rosalie, muchas gracias —respondieron los reyes y los príncipes, uno de ellos con especial calidez.

—Todo ha estado delicioso —asintió Isabella, para luego oír nuevamente la voz de María a su lado. ¿Era imaginación suya, o esa voz estaba empezando a irritarla?

—Mis felicitaciones a la cocinera, muchacha. Encontré la sopa levemente fría, pero ha de ser que te demoraste un poco en traerla —opinó la joven heredera, y Rosalie sintió su mandíbula tensarse ligeramente. Emmett lo advirtió, y lo tomó como señal de los celos que probablemente estaba experimentando la doncella a partir de la llegada de María—. Pero es perfectamente comprensible, has de estar muy atareada estos días.

La rubia muchacha tragó saliva y se obligó a ser cortés.

—Estoy realmente apenada por lo de su sopa, Alteza. No volverá a suceder, y agradezco su comprensión.

—No tienes de qué, de todos modos estaba exquisita.

Si Rosalie hubiera podido volcarle los restos de salsa en el negro cabello, lo hubiera hecho. Era increíble lo carismática y convincente que era esa mujer. Con unas pocas palabras, había conseguido sacarla de las casillas y, al mismo tiempo, quedar como una estupenda persona delante de los reyes, mostrándose comprensiva para con la servidumbre. Tal vez incluso le serviría para sumar puntos con su prometido.

—Le agradezco, Alteza. ¿Se le ofrece algo más a los señores?

—No, Rosalie, muchas gracias, puedes retirarte —sonrió Esme.

—Con su permiso entonces, Majestades —sin más, Rosalie recogió la última bandeja de plata en su carrito y se retiró por el pasillo, hacia la cocina.

—Estimados, ha sido un largo día y nuestras invitadas han de estar agotadas por el viaje —dijo bien el Rey Carlisle, con su acostumbrada consideración por su familia y huéspedes—. Sugiero nos retiremos a nuestros aposentos y tomemos un largo descanso, para estar lozanos cuando llegue el amanecer.

Los cuatro jóvenes asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos, haciendo una reverencia a los reyes.

—Buenas noches, Majestades —se despidieron, y se dirigieron al gran salón continuo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

María le dedicó una delicada sonrisa a Emmett antes de ascender delante de él, cuidando de menear sugestivamente sus caderas con cada escalón que subía, para darle a su prometido algo en qué pensar aquella noche. Poco sabía del nulo efecto que aquello le provocaba al mayor de los príncipes, pues cada movimiento, cada gesto de María se le hacía insulso al lado de los de su querida Rosalie.

Retirada la mayor de las parejas, Edward apresuró el paso para alcanzar a su prometida antes de que también ella subiera a su recámara.

—Bella —la llamó, y la mencionada se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Sí, Edward?

El joven le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para hacerle un pedido.

—Si no te molesta, me sería muy grato si aceptaras dar un paseo por los jardines conmigo, mañana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, y no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar.

—Por supuesto, Edward —aceptó la joven—. Estás en lo cierto, tenemos mucho que hablar. Principalmente ahora que pronto me convertiré en tu… esposa —Bella terminó la frase de forma dubitativa y terriblemente incómoda.

El príncipe lo notó, y no reprimió una pequeña risa.

—Suena demasiado chocante, ¿no es así?

—Demasiado —coincidió ella, sonriendo. Esa sonrisa sí era genuina, no como la que le había dedicado a María.

—Lo sé. Ya lo discutiremos mañana, entonces. ¿Te parece bien después del desayuno? Te esperaré a las nueve en punto, donde empieza la colina.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré —asintió ella—. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, prometida mía —se aventuró a bromear el joven.

Isabella inclinó su cabeza a un costado, haciendo una mueca.

—No me llames así, me incomoda sobremanera.

—¿De veras? Por la expresión en tu rostro nunca lo hubiera imaginado —bromeó Edward otra vez, riendo.

Isabella miró a los costados, vigilando que nadie más estuviera presente para observar lo que estaba por hacer. Comprobando que estaban solos, se acercó a su amigo y, levantando sutilmente un pie bajo su vestido, le quitó la risa de un pisotón.

—¡Ouch! ¿Así tratas a tu futuro esposo? —se quejó él.

—¿Quieres otro? —retrucó Bella, ante la nueva mención de su tan cercano casamiento.

—Le agradezco, Alteza, con un pisotón fue suficiente —sonrió cómicamente el príncipe, haciendo que a su prometida se le escapara una pequeña risa—. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Y con esas palabras finales subieron las amplias escaleras de mármol hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Rosalie dejó los platos sucios en la cocina para lavarlos más tarde, y se sentó a la mesa de la servidumbre en la silla desocupada que quedaba entre su hermanito Benjamin y Alice. Ni bien sentarse, la cocinera Charlotte comenzó a servir la comida.

—¿Estás bien, Rose? —le preguntó Alice, viendo la cara que traía su amiga.

—Ni me hables, la bruja de Pasos Blancos me hizo otra de las suyas —le susurró por lo bajo.

—¿María? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

En eso llegaron James y Jasper, el último disculpándose por el retraso.

—Luego te cuento —Rosalie concluyó la conversación ante la aparición de los guardias de su enemiga.

Quedaban dos asientos disponibles justo al otro lado de Alice, junto al ventanal, y James ya se estaba sentando en el que estaba más próximo a la doncella cuando Jasper lo detuvo.

—¿Te molestaría si cambiamos lugares? —se apresuró a decirle. La verdad es que no sabía bien por qué, pero esa muchacha le inspiraba confianza, ternura incluso, y le agradaba la idea de estar cerca suyo. Si no hablaba con ella, al menos podría escucharla hablar con otros y así conocerla un poco más.

—No, no me molesta. ¿Por qué quieres cambiar? —preguntó James, confundido, mientras le dejaba a Jasper la silla que estaba junto a la pequeña doncella.

—Es que… —fingió una pequeña tos—, estoy mal de la garganta y… entra un poco de frío por la ventana. Aquí estoy más resguardado —mintió el de los rizos dorados.

—Qué delicado eres —James le dedicó una risita burlona, y su compañero de guardia le devolvió una mueca.

Alice se llevó la cuchara a la boca para no sonreír. James era bastante molesto, pero Jasper parecía agradable. Afortunadamente había sido él quien se había sentado junto a ella.

La pequeña del cabello oscuro habló animadamente con unos y con otras, con las doncellas más grandes y los niños más pequeños, pero cada tanto le echaba un vistazo al joven que estaba junto a ella, comiendo en silencio mientras observaba a los demás interactuar. Tenía todo el aspecto de un muchacho interesante, y a Alice se le iba la cena tratando de encontrar la manera de iniciar una conversación con él sin que su curiosidad se hiciera evidente, atentando contra los modales de una señorita que se precie de tal.

Finalmente, Charlotte trajo a la mesa su afamado postre de arroz con leche y canela, y a Alice se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez podría funcionar. Jugueteando con su pequeña cuchara, la acercó hasta el borde de la mesa y, _'accidentalmente'_, la dejó caer entre su silla y la de Jasper.

El rubio guardia oyó el ruido y se apresuró a recoger la cuchara, justo en el momento en que Alice amagaba a levantarla.

—Aquí tienes —le sonrió él.

—Lo siento, qué torpe soy. —A decir verdad, eso era una gran mentira. La joven doncella tenía de hecho un gran control sobre sus movimientos, y una gracia única—. Muchas gracias, Jasper.

—No hay de qué, señorita… —el de los ojos azules simuló no estar seguro del nombre de la morocha, aunque lo cierto es que ya lo había memorizado—. ¿Alice, no es así?

—Sí, Alice —confirmó ella con su cálida sonrisa.

Por el modo en que la miraba y la dejaba de mirar, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin llegar a decir palabra alguna, Jasper parecía, al igual que ella, estar buscando fallidamente alguna frase o pregunta para iniciar una conversación. Cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo, Rosalie ya le había ganado de mano y tenía a Alice entretenida en una charla sobre bordados.

Así transcurrió lo que quedaba de la cena. Los sirvientes fueron de a poco regresando a sus últimas labores del día o retirándose a sus aposentos.

—Rose, no te preocupes por los platos sucios, yo los lavaré —se ofreció amablemente Charlotte, que ya se había percatado del mal día que había tenido la muchacha. —Tú ve a acostar a Benjamin que yo me encargo de lo que queda.

—Si quieres yo te ayudo, Charlotte —se oyó la delicada voz de la doncella de Bella.

—No, Alice, no te molestes, no hace falta.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Charlotte —suspiró Rosalie aliviada y agotada a la vez, y tomó a su hermanito de la mano—. Vamos, Benjamin.

—Adiós a todos —saludó el niño simpáticamente, y fue correspondido por todos menos por un amargado James que murmuró un — _Estos mocosos —_ por lo bajo.

—Voy a hacer una última ronda por los alrededores —anunció el guardia de María, levantándose de su asiento.

—Sé amable con los otros, no querrás tener problemas con la guardia del Rey —le recordó Jasper, que conocía el carácter avasallador que podía tener su compañero.

—Sé lo que hago, Jasper —espetó el otro malhumoradamente, y se retiró soltando una risita—. Tú cuídate, no vaya a ser que el frío dañe tu delicada salud y no puedas ocuparte de las caballerizas mañana.

El de los ojos azules rodó los ojos. Ya se había acostumbrado a lo fastidioso que James podía llegar a ser, y ya ni se molestaba en responderle. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se percató de que la única que quedaba en la mesa era justamente la joven que había estado sentada a su lado durante toda la cena.

La muchacha se paró de un salto y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Hierbabuena —le dijo, felicitándose a sí misma porque al fin había encontrado algo que decirle.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Jasper confundido.

—Té de hierbabuena. Te ayudará para el dolor de garganta. Voy a prepararte uno.

—No quisiera causarte una molestia —se apuró a decir el rubio, que en realidad no necesitaba ningún remedio casero puesto que su supuesta afección había sido un puro invento para sentarse junto a ella.

—Tonterías, no es ninguna molestia. Haré uno para mí también, la hierbabuena ayuda también a descansar mejor.

Con esas palabras, se dirigió prestamente a la cocina. A Jasper no le pasó desapercibida la graciosa manera de caminar de la pequeña muchacha. Más que dar pasos, parecía dar diminutos saltitos, como si estuviera danzando. La imagen se le hizo simpática y casi cómica al joven guardia, pero fue lo suficientemente caballero como para no hacer comentarios al respecto.

En la cocina, Alice puso agua a hervir y le preguntó a Charlotte dónde guardaban la hierbabuena, elemento infaltable en una cocina Real. Mientras buscaba las tazas y preparaba el té, la doncella se sintió un poco culpable. La verdad es que no tenía la más remota idea sobre las propiedades curativas de la hierbabuena. Lo único que sabía era que ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, pero quién sabe si servía para el dolor de garganta o no. Sólo lo había sugerido porque no se le había ocurrido otra manera de acercarse a Jasper, cosa que a Alice se le hizo un tanto preocupante. ¿Desde cuándo utilizaba la salud de un pobre hombre como excusa para prepararle un inservible té y retenerlo cinco minutos más?

_«Debería darte vergüenza, Alice»_ se dijo, dejándole una taza a Charlotte y llevando otras dos a la mesa donde la esperaba el intrigante muchacho.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo amablemente, ubicando la humeante infusión delante de él, para luego tomar asiento nuevamente en la silla contigua.

—Muchas gracias, señorita.

—Dime Alice, por favor —le pidió ella con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, Alice —asintió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa y hundiendo sus labios y su bien perfilada nariz en la taza—. Gracias, está delicioso.

—Por nada —respondió la joven, imitando el accionar del muchacho y bebiendo su propio té—. He notado que no hablabas durante la cena… ¿es porque eres introvertido o es que te sientes mal? —le preguntó con genuina inquietud.

A Jasper le alegró que la doncella hubiera roto el silencio con su voz. Él lo hubiera hecho antes, pero realmente no había encontrado la manera.

—En realidad estaba entretenido observándolos. Se ve que en este reino las cosas son muy diferentes.

La pequeña criada recordó las palabras de la Princesa María cuando se había quejado de la mala costumbre de hablar con la servidumbre, y se preguntó si Jasper estaba intentando hacer el mismo comentario despreciativo. No sería raro, después de todo venía con María y con James. A Alice le había dado una buena primera impresión, pero las apariencias engañan, y tal vez ese también era el caso del muchacho de los ojos color del cielo.

—¿Diferentes para bien o para mal?

Jasper notó una ligera incomodidad en el tono de la joven, y se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras.

—Para bien, definitivamente —aseguró, y Alice volvió a relajarse al instante—. Se respira un clima muy agradable aquí, hay una alegría y una calma que en Pasos Blancos no hay, o al menos no ha habido en el tiempo en que he servido a la Princesa María.

—¿Están en guerra allí? —se interesó la de cabellos oscuros.

—Lo estuvimos hace dos años, pero ya no. El problema es que la hostilidad con el Reino de Volterra sigue y hemos sufrido algunos atentados en el último tiempo.

—Comprendo —asintió Alice—. No me imagino viviendo así, en tensión permanente.

—No es fácil. Pero creo que no es sólo el riesgo lo que hace las circunstancias tan diferentes entre Pasos Blancos y Aguamarina. El trato dentro del castillo también es muy distinto. Recién los he visto a ustedes conversando y riendo como una gran familia, y eso es algo que jamás vería en Pasos Blancos. Allí los sirvientes somos… sólo eso, sirvientes. Se nos habla solamente cuando se requieren nuestros servicios, y para todo lo demás se nos ignora. Y así también estamos obligados a tratarnos entre nosotros. No se nos permite conversar excepto por temas que conciernen al reino. No me quejo de ello, así son las reglas en nuestras tierras, pero ver lo amables que son todos aquí y lo felices que parecen estar ha sido cuanto menos una grata sorpresa.

Alice sintió ganas de sonreír junto con Jasper. Se sentía cómoda escuchándolo hablar.

—¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar, entonces?

—No conozco mucho, es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Pero por lo que he visto en el trayecto y lo que me han relatado, es un reino admirable.

—Lo es, tiene unos paisajes espléndidos. ¿Has visto los lagos? —preguntó Alice, entusiasmándose.

—A lo lejos, aún no he tenido oportunidad de verlos de cerca, pero ya habrá tiempo. Me han dicho que hay uno aquí mismo dentro de los jardines del castillo.

—Te han contado bien. Allí es donde van a beber los caballos.

—Entonces tal vez lo vea mañana, ya que empezaré con mi trabajo en las caballerizas —recordó Jasper.

—Imagino que siendo guardia no te entusiasma mucho tener que ocuparte de los caballos —se animó a adivinar la muchacha, aunque por alguna razón presentía que se equivocaba. La lógica indicaba que un guardia se sentiría desprestigiado por tener que cuidar animales en lugar de personas, pero había algo en Jasper que parecía no encajar con esa necesidad constante de algunos hombres de reafirmar su valor. Tal vez fuera un caballero lo suficientemente sensato para entender que no había nada denigrante en encargarse de algunas tareas secundarias.

—A decir verdad, sí me entusiasma.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con curiosidad. En efecto, se había equivocado.

—Sí. Me gustan los animales, los caballos en particular. Cuando era pequeño mi padre tenía un establo y yo lo ayudaba a criar los potrillos, así que de alguna manera trabajar aquí en las caballerizas es como volver a mis años felices. Me agrada ser guardia y servir a mi reino, pero no me disgusta encontrar un poco de paz en mi nueva tarea —sonrió tímidamente.

Alice tuvo una sensación agridulce al escuchar esas palabras. Notaba en la mirada de Jasper un dejo de desolación, como si el muchacho llevara consigo la carga pesada de una triste historia. Querer volver a sus años felices y tener un poco de paz indicaba una sola cosa: no era feliz, y no se sentía en paz. La joven doncella se moría por saber qué se escondía detrás del profundo mar de sus ojos, pero no hubiera sido correcto seguir indagando, sobre todo considerando que era la primera conversación que mantenían. Eso sí, no sería la última. Si en el futuro Alice podía de alguna manera ayudarlo a sentirse un poco mejor, lo haría sin dudar. Era lo menos que podía hacer para recompensarlo por mantenerse cordial y respetuoso a pesar del carácter de su compañero y de la Princesa María.

—¿Qué me dices de ti, Alice? —le oyó preguntar—. Parece que conoces bien este reino. ¿Te agrada la idea de vivir aquí?

—Oh, sí, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta —sonrió ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos para retomar el clima alegre de la conversación—. He pasado varias temporadas aquí con la Princesa Bella y todos han sido muy amables conmigo, desde las doncellas y los mayordomos hasta los príncipes e incluso los reyes. Adoran a Bella como yo lo hago, y saben también cuánto me aprecia ella a mí.

—Debe apreciarte mucho, para permitirte que le llames por su sobrenombre —se asombró Jasper, pero no había en su tono nada de reproche, lo cual tranquilizó a Alice.

—Si fuera por ella querría que así la llame todo el tiempo, pero me cuido de llamarla por su título delante de otras personas. Sé que para los Reyes Carlisle y Esme y para los Príncipes Edward y Emmett no sería ninguna falta de respeto, pues saben que hemos crecido juntas y Bella me considera su más querida confidente así como yo a ella. Pero no quisiera escandalizar a las visitas. Si tu Señora me oyera llamar así a la Princesa Isabella, por ejemplo, seguramente no le caería en gracia.

—Seguramente no —confirmó Jasper, meneando la cabeza—. Es muy apegada a las normas de Pasos Blancos, y allí resultaría un agravio dirigirse así hacia una princesa. Quisiera creer que no es su culpa el comportarse de esa manera tan despreciable hacia la servidumbre. Después de todo, sólo obedece al protocolo que se le ha enseñado. Pero siento que en el fondo disfruta el sentirse superior.

Alice suspiró, asintiendo.

—Al menos ella tiene una posición que lo avala. Tu compañero, en cambio…

—James está simplemente equivocado —Jasper se apresuró a explicar—. De algún lado sacó la tonta idea de que si se comporta como un patán con todo el mundo conseguirá que lo respeten y así también ganar la confianza de la Princesa y del Rey y asegurarse un buen puesto. Uno creería que la guerra lo ayudaría a apreciar más la vida de los que están a su alrededor, pero parece que no ha aprendido nada —concluyó, fastidiado.

Alice bajó la cabeza, preguntándose hasta donde debía seguir indagando. Por lo pronto, Jasper no parecía incómodo con sus preguntas, así que tal vez no hubiera peligro en averiguar un poco más.

—¿James estuvo en la guerra?

La contestación del muchacho, sin quererlo, respondió lo que Alice deseaba saber en realidad.

—Sí, peleamos juntos. De ahí nos conocemos.

—¿Tú estuviste en la guerra también?

—Sí. Ambos éramos comandantes —explicó, y a continuación se animó a enseñarle las cicatrices que tenía en el rostro y el cuello—. Estas me las gané en la guerra, ¿ves?

Alice se había percatado de esas delgadas líneas en las mejillas y sobre una de sus cejas, pero inocentemente había pensado que tal vez fueran producto de alguna travesura de la infancia, como cuando al hijo de una de las doncellas de Calcedonia lo había arañado el gato del rey por querer tirarle de la cola. Ahora, y sólo ahora que Jasper se las había señalado, percibía bajo la luz del candelabro que esas rayas eran cicatrices, cortes provocados por espadas enemigas o tal vez incluso marcas de flechas que habían rozado su piel. Así que a esto se refería con eso de querer un poco de paz. ¿Qué otra cosa puede querer un muchacho que ha visto tan joven y de tan cerca los horrores de la guerra?

—Vaya —asintió Alice, seriamente.

—Lo siento, no debería estar enseñándote esto, probablemente te estoy asustando —el caballero se excusó cordialmente, bajando tímidamente la cabeza y terminando lo que quedaba de su té.

—Oh, no, para nada —se apresuró a negar ella—. Es sólo que me sorprende que siendo tan joven ya hayas estado en una guerra, y más aún en calidad de comandante.

—Era el comandante más joven del ejército —asintió Jasper con orgullo—. Es una larga historia.

—Se oye interesante ¿Me la contarás algún día? —pidió Alice, batiendo un poco las pestañas, cosa que al muchacho le robó una pequeña risa.

—Sólo si tú quieres. Y si me cuentas también la tuya, por supuesto.

—Yo no tengo una historia interesante.

—¿Cómo que no? Eres la primer doncella que conozco que tiene la libertad de llamar a su Señora por su nombre. Tiene que haber una historia interesante detrás de todo eso —comentó él, convencido.

Alice rió y asintió.

—De acuerdo, un día te la contaré.

—Acordado, entonces —asintió también Jasper, levantándose de su silla—. Muchas gracias por el té, Alice, le ha sentado de maravilla a mi garganta. —En realidad no era totalmente mentira, sí le había calentado la garganta, pero la cuestión es que no tenía ningún dolor que calmar.

—Me alegra haber ayudado.

—Iré a dar una última ronda por el castillo, sólo por si acaso. Te veré mañana —prometió.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Jasper.

—Buenas noches, Alice. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo —le sonrió por última vez.

—Igualmente para mí —coincidió ella, dedicándole una espontánea sonrisa. Realmente había sido una plática sumamente amena.

El joven guardia inclinó la cabeza caballerosamente y se retiró del comedor. Alice tomó las tazas vacías y, dando pequeños saltitos sobre la marcha, las llevó a la cocina para lavarlas.

—Deja que yo las lavo, Alice —le ofreció Charlotte, que aún no terminaba.

—¿Estás segura de que no precisas mi ayuda?

—No, ya casi termino —aseguró—. Tú ve a descansar, seguro que la Princesa Isabella necesitará mucho de tu ayuda mañana y los próximos días.

—Seguro que sí. Buenas noches, Charlotte.

—Buenas noches, Alice, que duermas bien.

La pequeña sirvienta se retiró bailando, y Charlotte la observó partir con una pícara mirada. Era la primera vez que veía a Alice prepararle especialmente un té a un hombre y mantener con él una conversación adulta. En el tiempo que había pasado desde su última visita a Aguamarina, la diminuta doncella no había crecido mucho en estatura, pero al parecer su corazoncito de niña se había convertido en el de una mujer, y ahora buscaba un lugar donde anidar. ¿Sería ese Jasper? Nadie lo sabía. Por lo pronto, si el corazón de Alice no estaba, al menos todavía, depositado en el guardia de los ojos azules, sí lo estaba su atención. Ya diría el tiempo dónde los llevaría esa curiosidad del uno por el otro, pero Charlotte, casamentera de profesión, se aventuraba a decir que había entre esos dos un pimpollo a punto de florecer, aún cuando ellos ni siquiera lo sospecharan.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, ese sí que fue largo! Pero bueno, podría decirse que ahora sí arrancó la historia. Pido disculpas si los primeros caps fueron algo tediosos, pero como dije, a veces hacen falta para situar bien todo, y ahí sí, dejar que nuestra cabecita loca empiece a hacer de las suyas, jaja. <strong>

**¿Opiniones? ¿Ya les cae mejor María? (porque les digo que hasta ahora se viene portando maravillosamente comparado con lo que se viene XD). ¿Qué pareja creen que se va a concretar primero? Hagan sus apuestas, chicas.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews y a quienes leen, por favor sigan tomándose esos minutitos para dejar comentarios (mírenlo así: yo me paso horas escribiendo un cap, así que 2 minutos para escribir un review en realidad no son tanto, jeje). Me encanta porque al principio ni pedía comentarios y ahora poco más las persigo para que escriban algo, jajaja. Por suerte ustedes me entienden, ¿no?**

**Nos leemos la próxima! **

**Lulu**

**pd: a las que les gustan los videos de Alice y Jasper, hice un par de trailers para mis one shot con clips de la película. Si tienen ganas pueden verlos en mi perfil ;)**


	5. Amanecer De Un Día Agitado

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Amanecer De Un Día Agitado<strong>

Con los primeros rayos de sol bañando las sábanas de seda en la alcoba del Príncipe Emmett, también ingresó a la habitación la joven Rosalie, lista para iniciar sus labores domésticas.

—Buenos días, Rose —la saludó el príncipe con una enorme sonrisa, notando cuánto se asemejaban los dorados cabellos de la muchacha a esos hilos de luz que entraban por su ventanal. Eso era Rosalie para él: su sol de cada día.

—Buenos días, Su Alteza —respondió ella formalmente, dejando sobre el aparador las sábanas limpias que traía y corriendo del todo las cortinas para que la luz entrara en su máximo esplendor.

Emmett frunció el ceño ante la contestación de la muchacha. Hacía mucho tiempo que Rosalie no se refería a él de esa manera protocolar cuando estaban solos. Había un cambio en ella, definitivamente, y no uno que le fuera a agradar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rose?

—Es un día soleado, Su Alteza, tal vez pueda aprovecharlo para salir a cazar… —comentó la rubia, esquivando la pregunta con maestría.

El príncipe cubrió su torso desnudo con una camisa canaria de lino y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia ella.

—Rose…

—…o para salir de paseo con su prometida —finalizó la frase, logrando al instante congelar a Emmett en su lugar antes de que pudiera llegar a ella.

El muchacho suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cortos cabellos oscuros.

—A mi tampoco me gusta esto y lo sabes.

—Lo sé y no me quejo, Su Alteza —replicó ella, su cabeza siempre en alto. Podía ser una simple criada, pero tenía orgullo y pretendía conservarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

—No me digas así, no me trates por mi título.

—Así es como debe de ser tratado por una criada, Su Alteza, y yo no voy a ser la excepción.

—Sí lo vas a ser, Rose, tú eres la excepción. Tú no eres una criada para mí. ¿Acaso no te lo he dicho lo suficiente?

—Agradezco sus palabras, mi Señor, pero sólo eso son: palabras. Los hechos son otros. Usted es el heredero al trono, y pronto se casará con la Princesa María de Pasos Blancos. Es ella en quien debe concentrarse y ella a quien debe cortejar a partir de ahora, puesto que yo como doncella no tengo nada que ofrecerle más que estas sábanas limpias —explicó, cuidando de mantener el tono de su voz firme a pesar de la angustia que recorría su pecho, mientras comenzaba a retirar la ropa de cama que debía lavar en las próximas horas.

—Pues dile a mi corazón que trate de entender los hechos, porque no está respondiendo como debiera —soltó Emmett, más apasionado de lo que hubiera querido.

Esa era su verdadera naturaleza, la de un hombre que decía lo que sentía sin importar las consecuencias, pero esa era una naturaleza que sólo lograba manifestarse con Rosalie, y con nadie más. Un heredero al trono debía ser siempre medido en sus palabras, y Emmett así lo era ante todo el resto del mundo, pero con Rose no podía evitar que sus sentimientos le jugaran la mala pasada de salir a la superficie con la fuerza de un volcán.

—Deberá aprender a hacerlo, entonces, como lo está haciendo mi propio corazón.

Exasperado, el príncipe la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes comportarte así, tan fríamente? Te desconozco, Rosalie.

—Mejor así, Su Alteza. Es un perfecto primer paso para olvidarse de mí.

—Yo no quiero olvidarme de ti.

—Tendrá que hacerlo.

—¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó él, caprichosamente.

—Lo obligarán.

Emmett rodeó su cintura con su otro brazo y la atrajo fuertemente contra su pecho, acercando sus labios a esa boca femenina que lo despreciaba y lo reclamaba a la vez.

—No pueden, Rose. Ni ellos, ni tú, ni siquiera yo mismo me puedo obligar a olvidarte. Puedo casarme con otra mujer, pero es mi corazón quien decide a quién se entrega, y ya ha escogido un hogar. No hay poder contra esa fuerza, Rose, no lo hay —le dijo con voz suave y llena de ternura.

El semblante de la muchacha se ablandó, y el tinte violáceo de sus ojos dejó escapar la pena que en verdad contenía aquella mirada.

—Yo no puedo estar contigo, Emmett —le susurró ella tristemente, hablándole por fin como hombre y no como príncipe—. Pertenecemos a dos mundos diferentes, y cuanto antes lo entendamos menos doloroso será para los dos. Tú te casarás con la Princesa María, y compartirás una vida con ella. Tal vez… tal vez te llegues a enamorar.

—No lo haré —negó el príncipe rotundamente.

—Resistirte no lo hará más fácil, Emmett. Tu destino ya está escrito y tendrás que cumplirlo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo e intentar hacer que funcione.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo seguiré adelante con mi vida. Es lo que siempre he hecho —afirmó la bella doncella con madurez—. Por ello considero que lo mejor es que mantengamos distancia. Es lo más prudencial.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó Emmett, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo cómo la mujer que más quería se escapaba de sus manos como agua.

—No es lo que quiero, es lo que debo —concluyó ella, agachando la cabeza.

El príncipe tragó saliva, pero el nudo en la garganta no se deshizo. Posó el dedo índice bajo el mentón de la joven y alzó su rostro hasta encontrarse con sus ojos húmedos. No pudo evitarlo. Sus labios bajaron hasta rozar los de ella, mientras un hondo suspiro escapaba de sus bocas. Tan dulce como un primer beso, tan amargo como un último, sus labios se acariciaron por tan sólo unos segundos, porque dolía saber que tal vez no volvieran a estar así jamás.

—Sólo espero que sepas que para mí has sido, eres, y serás una princesa, la más hermosa de toda la Tierra —le susurró Emmett con una débil sonrisa, y luego soltó su agarre sobre la doncella.

—Gracias —contestó ella, mil destellos bailando en sus ojos, amenazando con llover—. Su desayuno estará servido en unos minutos, Su Alteza. Es conveniente que vaya bajando al comedor.

—De acuerdo —asintió el joven, y se dirigió a la puerta. Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas tan por lo bajo, que Rosalie no las hubiera oído si no fuera porque su total atención, muy a pesar de su propio bien, estaba sobre ese príncipe que le había robado el corazón y ahora se negaba a devolvérselo—. Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve… —murmuró al aire, retirándose de la habitación sin concluir la frase.

Al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, a Rosalie el corazón le dio un salto. Conocía muy bien el final de esa frase shakesperiana que le había oído a Emmett recitar una vez, algunos meses atrás.

_Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve… como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras._

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

—Despierta, dormilona —cantó una alegre Alice junto a la adormecida Isabella. La joven princesa la miró con ojos entrecerrados y exhaló fuertemente en protesta.

—¿Qué hora es?

—La hora de levantarte —se limitó a responder la doncella con una divertida sonrisa—. Tenemos muchas cosas que organizar el día de hoy, así que has de estar preparada.

—No creo estar tan preparada como tú —respondió la castaña, incorporándose en su cama y acomodando sus cabellos con una mano.

—Vamos, Bella, anímate. Al menos intenta disfrutar de los preparativos. En estos tres días tendrás a todos a tu disposición para que tengas una boda maravillosa. Te peinarán, te embellecerán, moldearán, cortarán y bordarán el vestido de tus sueños… —suspiró la muchacha, que si había algo en el mundo de la realeza que contemplaba con anhelo eran esos bellísimos vestidos que las princesas y reinas tenían oportunidad de usar—. Los cocineros prepararán tus platillos favoritos, los mayordomos pulirán la vajilla de plata y harán relucir los espejos, los jardineros llenarán el salón de flores…

—…Y tras la noche de bodas, las doncellas esperarán en la puerta de nuestra alcoba para ver la prueba de mi virginidad —remató la princesa con poca sutileza.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué formas de hablar son esas? —la reprendió Alice, ruborizándose.

—¿Acaso no es así? ¿No es eso lo que sucederá?

Las palabras de Isabella tal vez sonaban fuertes, pero eran la pura realidad. Así era la tradición en la mayoría de los reinos, y Aguamarina no era la excepción. Cuando una princesa contraía matrimonio y pasaba la noche con su marido por primera vez, al día siguiente debía entregar a las doncellas del reino la sábana sobre la que habían dormido juntos. Se consideraba que si la joven había conservado efectivamente su virginidad hasta la noche de bodas, sobre la sábana blanca se hallaría la mancha de sangre que lo corroboraría. Caso contrario, las conclusiones a las que se llegaban eran dos: o bien la mujer había mentido sobre su condición de virgen y había previamente mantenido relaciones con otro hombre, o bien continuaba siendo virgen, y se había rehusado a entregarse a su esposo en la noche de bodas. Cualquiera fuera el caso, provocaba repudio entre la realeza, y era suficiente para que la mujer fuera considerada como motivo de deshonra para su marido.

—Bueno… —murmuró Alice tímidamente—. Sí es así.

—¿Entonces me entiendes si te digo que me aterra pensar que tendré que entregar mi cuerpo a alguien a quien no le he podido entregar mi alma ni mi corazón?

La sirvienta entendió la angustia de su ama y amiga. En cierto modo la preocupación de Isabella era más que comprensible. No amaba a Edward. Jamás lo había besado, siquiera. Y sin embargo, en dos días y medio estaría besándolo en el altar, para luego tener que entregársele unas horas más tarde, saciando el apetito voraz de un protocolo Real que exigía la unión carnal entre los recién casados.

Alice la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la silla delante del magnífico tocador. Luego de que Bella tomara asiento, la pequeña doncella se apresuró a tomar un cepillo y comenzar a peinar los cabellos almendrados de la princesa.

—Tal vez puedas alegar algo para postergarlo.

—No, no es posible. Las costumbres son muy estrictas en este asunto, no hay excusas que valgan. En tres días tendrá que haber una mancha de sangre en mis sábanas, o de lo contrario provocaré no sólo mi propia humillación sino también la de Edward. No voy a hacerle eso, no quiero que la gente se burle del príncipe comentando que se ha casado con una cualquiera o, por el contrario, que no tiene la hombría suficiente como para dominar a su esposa y lograr sus favores. Sería el hazmerreír de Aguamarina y la vergüenza de la Corte. Yo no puedo permitirlo. Aunque no ame a Edward, él es un buen hombre, y se merece el respeto y la admiración de la gente. No voy a tachar su honor por un capricho mío.

Alice continuaba peinando a Isabella con delicadeza, mientras meditaba en sus palabras y en su situación.

—Es una actitud muy noble de tu parte, Bella, aunque no me parece que sea un capricho el querer entregar tu virtud a un hombre al que ames. Es un anhelo respetable, también yo lo comparto. Pero en vistas de que Edward será tu esposo, me parece muy sensato que lo protejas de los rumores y el qué dirán. Estoy segura de que él se sentirá agradecido de ese gesto tuyo.

—Tal vez. Aunque seguramente tampoco a él le entusiasme el tener que compartir el lecho conmigo.

—¿Ya han tenido oportunidad de conversar?

—No, pero lo haremos esta misma mañana, cuando acabemos de desayunar. Iremos a dar un paseo por los jardines.

A Alice se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro y no pudo evitar batir las palmas, entusiasmada.

—¡Oh, te verás con tu prometido! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No le llames así, es sólo Edward, mi amigo Edward —protestó Isabella, quien aún se negaba a procesar la pesada información de que pronto se encontraría compartiendo lecho, trono y vida con el joven príncipe.

—Eso no importa, has de verte bonita para tu prometido.

—Que no le digas prometido, Alice —bufó la castaña, tras recibir un tironcito de pelo debido al enérgico cepillado de la pequeña pero entusiasta doncella.

—Bueno, has de verte bonita para Edward —sentenció la muchachita, finalizando con el cabello de Bella y bailoteando hacia uno de lo grandes armarios, magníficos muebles construidos con impecable madera de cerezo y adornados con detallada marquetería. Abriendo las puertas, empezó la ardua tarea de seleccionar el vestido adecuado.

—Es sólo Edward —repitió la princesa, dándose vuelta sobre su silla—. No tengo que verme bonita para Edward, a él no le importa.

—Tonterías, estoy segura de que a todo caballero le gusta ver que su prometida pone esmero en lucir bella para él —retrucó Alice, convencida.

Isabella rodó los ojos, viendo como esa joven a quien consideraba su hermana sacaba vestido tras vestido, observándolos detenidamente y dejándolos sobre la amplia cama mientras decidía cuál era el más apropiado.

—No Edward, a él no le importa —repitió otra vez.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque por lo poco que hemos platicado, él está tan fastidiado con todo este asunto de la boda como yo lo estoy. El vestido más bonito del mundo no logrará que nos entusiasmemos más con la idea de casarnos.

—Bueno… no importa, Bella, te pondrás un lindo vestido para tu prometido —volvió a sentenciar la criada.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo mandona que te pones en cuestiones de vestimenta, Alice? Es increíble, cualquiera diría que yo soy la doncella y tú la princesa, que me obligas a hacer lo que tú quieres —rió la heredera al trono.

La pequeña doncella se detuvo, ruborizándose.

—¿De verdad me comporto así? Lo siento, Bella, no me había dado cuenta —se disculpó avergonzada, bajando la mirada. Era cierto, a veces tenía tanta confianza con su amiga que sin quererlo llegaba a indicarle lo que le convenía hacer. Esa era una insolencia que otra princesa, por ejemplo la de Pasos Blancos, no hubiera tolerado jamás.

La joven de los ojos chocolate se puso de pié y de inmediato se dirigió a su doncella.

—Alice, no seas ridícula, no me pidas perdón por eso.

—Pero no está bien.

—Claro que está bien, está perfecto. Somos amigas, casi como hermanas. No quiero que te abstengas de hacer lo que sientes o decir lo que piensas. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, olvida que soy princesa y trátame como si fuera una doncella con la que trabajas.

Alice sonrió y asintió tímidamente.

—De acuerdo. Pero espero que sepas que lo que has dicho va contra todo protocolo Real. Si alguien como Su Alteza de Pasos Blancos nos estuviera observando, seguramente se indignaría con mi comportamiento y tus dichos —comentó simpáticamente, mientras presentaba un delicado vestido en tonos corales y pasteles delante de su amiga/hermana/ama—. Este es perfecto para un paseo por los jardines —sonrió, y dejando el vestido a un lado ayudó a la princesa a quitarse la ropa de cama para luego colocarse la sencilla pero exquisita y femenina prenda de seda.

—Su Alteza de Pasos Blancos se indignaría por todo —agregó Bella, mientras luchaba por entrar en el entallado corsé. Ya no sabía si el tono molesto de su voz se debía a la incómoda moda o a la princesa con aires de diosa del Olimpo.

—¿No te agrada?

—No sé, no la conozco lo suficiente como para decirlo —se contuvo Isabella. Después de todo, poco había hablado con ella, y le debía el beneficio de la duda—. Pero hay algo en ella que me incomoda. Su voz, sus gestos, todo tan calculado y a la vez tan… pomposo. No sé, Alice. Parece una puesta en escena que estuviera montando para agradar a los reyes. No quisiera juzgarla sin conocerla, más cuando aún no ha tenido oportunidad de adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y a sus costumbres. Pero la observo, la escucho… y me parece poco genuina —concluyó, para luego fruncir el ceño al mirarse en el espejo de cristal mientras la sirvienta anudaba los lazos en su espalda—. Nunca me ha agradado este vestido, siento que el escote deja ver demasiado.

—El escote deja ver sólo lo apropiado, ni un milímetro de más, así que no opongas resistencia, te ves fantástica con él —argumentó la doncella—. Y en cuanto a la Princesa de Pasos Blancos, entiendo lo que dices. También su guardia James se ha comportado un tanto soberbio el día de ayer. Creo que aún no se han acostumbrado a Aguamarina.

—Qué descaro de un guardia comportarse de esa manera en tierras que ni siquiera conoce y donde ha sido tan cordialmente recibido. ¿Cuál es James? ¿El del cabello más corto? —preguntó Bella, calzándose los zapatos de raso que su amiga le alcanzaba y mirándose nuevamente al espejo. Tenía que reconocerlo, Alice sabía como vestirla a la perfección. Se veía realmente bonita, incluso si no era su intención deleitar los ojos de nadie.

—No, el del cabello más corto es Jasper. Pero él sí se ha comportado muy cordial y agradecido. Hemos platicado un poco y resultó ser un caballero muy agradable.

—¿Ya has platicado con él? —inquirió la princesa con suma curiosidad.

—Un poco, en la cena —contestó Alice distraídamente.

No quería confesar, ni siquiera recordar, que había retenido al joven guardia con la patética excusa de un supuesto milagroso té, todo para disfrutar de su compañía un rato más. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, no había nada de malo en querer platicar con un hombre. Sólo le parecía un muchacho interesante con quien compartir una charla e intercambiar sonrisas. No era un pecado capital querer tener un amigo como Bella tenía a Edward.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que uno de ellos es rescatable —sonrió Isabella—. Tal vez los otros dos mejoren con el tiempo.

—Esperemos que así sea —asintió Alice—. Bien, ya estás perfecta para desayunar y pasar una hermosa mañana con tu prometido —afirmó la pequeña terminando de colocarle su gargantilla predilecta, aquella que hubiere pertenecido a su difunta madre.

—Que no le digas prometido, Alice.

—Bien, con tu futuro esposo.

—¡Tampoco así, Alice! —protestó la princesa nuevamente.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame? —rodó los ojos la doncella, mientras acomodaba prestamente los vestidos no seleccionados dentro de los armarios.

—Edward, sólo llámalo Edward como siempre lo ha sido.

—Es que siempre ha sido Edward, pero ahora también es tu prometido.

Bella inclinó la cabeza a un costado y le hizo una mueca.

—De verdad que no hay caso contigo, Alice, eres incorregible —suspiró, y la doncella dejó escapar una risita.

—Como quieras, pero esta incorregible ya tiene un plan para que puedan sortear el problema de la noche de bodas sin inconvenientes —sonrió ella, triunfal.

Isabella abrió los ojos bien grandes, muerta de curiosidad, y se apresuró a preguntar en qué consistía el plan, pero la del cabello oscuro se negó a dar detalles.

—No quiero decirlo hasta estar segura de que se podrá llevar a cabo, pero ya lo sabrás en su debido momento —prometió Alice, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No irás a hacer algo irresponsable, Alice.

—Claro que no, Bella, sabes que no me atrevería. Tranquila, ya hablaremos de esto después. Ahora, a desayunar, que tu prometido ha de estar ansioso por verte —palmeó la muchacha, escoltando a su amiga fuera de la habitación.

—¡Que no le digas prometido! —chilló Bella por última vez, y Alice no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Me he dado cuenta de que soy una desconsiderada, porque pido comentarios y después no retribuyo, así que a partir de ahora voy a nombrarlas una por una para agradecerles los reviews. Muchas gracias entonces a DCullenLove, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Kabum, Syl Cullen y Ara Cullen por sus hermosos comentarios del último capítulo. Me encanta que ya se están haciendo ideas de las parejas y los personajes (y muy gracioso el odio generalizado a María, juas!)<strong>

**Amantes de Rose y Emmett, espero no haberles roto el corazón :( Amantes de las otras parejas, les pido un poquito de paciencia. Sé que a veces uno quiere ir al grano y saltar a las partes buenas, pero no me gustan esos fics donde nadie se conoce y a las dos horas ya están enamorados, casados y con hijos. Ustedes entenderán ;)**

**Pero el próximo capítulo las amantes de Edward y Bella se van a llevar una agradable sorpresa (no digo más, no me obliguen que soy boca floja, jaja). Y amantes de Alice y Jasper, para calmar un poco sus ansias, subí un one-shot de Jalice. Si buscan un poco de fluff y quieren echarle un vistazo, ahí tienen "Infinito" en mis historias.**

**Gracias a todas por leer :) Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Lulu**


	6. Primer Beso

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Primer Beso<strong>

A las nueve de la mañana en punto Edward estuvo en los jardines, justo donde empezaba la colina, y vio llegar a Isabella a tiempo para su pactado encuentro.

—Vaya, se ha puesto muy bonita el día de hoy, Su Alteza —la saludó con una gentil sonrisa, apreciando la vestimenta de la joven princesa.

Ella hizo una mueca, rodó los ojos y, finalmente, soltó una pequeña risa.

—Es culpa de Alice, ella me peinó y me hizo vestir así —le explicó al muchacho, dándole a entender que no había ninguna intención secreta de atraerlo con sus galas.

—Lindo detalle de su parte —volvió a sonreír el joven.

Siguiendo los modales correspondientes a todo buen caballero, procedió a extenderle su brazo arqueado en _L_ para que ella se tomara de él y comenzaran su primer, y tal vez único, paseo como prometidos, antes de la gran boda. Pero en lugar de responder inmediatamente, la princesa se lo quedó mirando dubitativamente con esos ojos castaños que lo decían todo sin decir una palabra.

—No es necesario que hagas eso —se limitó a decirle. Por más que lo intentara, no encontraría muchas palabras más para rechazar su cordialidad sin quedar como una chiquilla tonta e insegura frente a los ojos de su ya crecido amigo.

El joven ladeó la cabeza con una simpática sonrisa.

—Bella, entiendo todo lo que debe estar pasando por tu mente, pero sigo siendo yo, Edward. ¿Puedes olvidar por un momento la situación en la que nos han puesto nuestros padres y pasear conmigo como los buenos amigos que somos?

Isabella suspiró derrotada y asintió levemente antes de tomar el brazo que se le ofrecía.

—Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo irracional —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, entiendo cómo te sientes. Tampoco yo sé bien cómo actuar. Estoy tratando de tomarlo con la mejor predisposición posible —comentó el príncipe, mientras comenzaban a caminar bordeando la suave colina.

Era un día espléndido, soleado y cálido. El verano empezaba a alejarse de a poco, pero los días todavía se mantenían en una temperatura agradable durante el día. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a teñirse de tonos dorados y rojizos, excepto por las coníferas, eternamente verdes. Sin embargo, los corazones de los dos jóvenes que paseaban por los jardines se estaban desprendiendo demasiado pronto de la alegría estival, a la espera del marchito otoño y el frío invierno que le seguiría a su forzado matrimonio.

—¿Te das cuenta de que para el próximo verano estaremos casados, Edward? —preguntó Isabella, quien por más que lo intentara no lograba creerse sus palabras ni su situación.

El caballero que la llevaba del brazo no pudo evitar una sonrisa de resignación.

—¿Te das cuenta de que para el próximo verano tal vez incluso estaremos trayendo un niño al mundo, Bella? —retrucó, y la muchacha se frenó en sus pasos y lo miró alarmada, lo cual hizo reír a su prometido.

—No sé de qué te ríes, no le veo gracia alguna —lo reprendió la castaña.

—Lo siento, Bella, perdóname si te he ofendido, no ha sido mi intención. Si he de ser sincero, me río porque no encuentro otra forma de aceptar esto. ¿Qué podemos hacer, más que reírnos de la suerte que nos ha tocado? No podemos modificar nuestro destino, nuestros padres lo han dibujado por nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero la idea no deja de… asustarme.

Continuaron caminando, sumidos en un pequeño silencio cortado por el canto de los petirrojos, que se asomaban desde los lejanos árboles para verlos pasar. Fue Edward quien finalmente habló.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando te dieron la noticia?

—¿La noticia de nuestra boda? —preguntó ella, a lo cual él asintió—. Pues… Realmente no sabría explicarlo. Estaba enojada, mucho, pero a la vez no quería causarle un disgusto a mi padre estando él tan enfermo, así que decidí no oponerme a su voluntad. Pero ahora creo que el enojo se me ha convertido en simple amargura. Siento como si la vida se me escapara de las manos, como si de pronto ya no fuera mi vida sino la de alguien más.

—Es exactamente como yo me siento —coincidió el príncipe de cristalinos ojos verdes—. Somos como muñecos en un espectáculo de marionetas.

—Y nuestros padres manejan los hilos —suspiró ella.

—Así es.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tus padres decidieron arreglar tu matrimonio conmigo —se preguntó Isabella en voz alta.

Edward se encogió de hombros, ensayando una respuesta.

—Creo que tu padre, temiendo no tener un heredero a su trono, le hizo saber de su preocupación al mío. Mis padres ya estaban arreglando el matrimonio de Emmett y consideraron que también yo estoy en edad de contraer nupcias, así que finalmente coincidieron en que, dada la amistad entre nuestras familias, lo ideal sería casarte a ti conmigo.

—Así que por idea de mi padre te han prometido a mí —comprendió la princesa—. Lo siento, Edward, tal vez si él no hubiera hecho ese comentario a tu padre aún seguirías soltero.

—Tal vez, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? No iba a pasar más de un año antes de que me consiguieran esposa.

—Pero quizás con un poco de suerte podrías haber conocido alguna princesa de la que te enamoraras y con la que quisieras casarte.

Edward bajó la mirada, sonriendo.

—Para ser sincero, Bella, dudo que en tan poco tiempo podría encontrar una princesa que me hiciera sentir así. He conocido algunas en distintas fiestas, pero ninguna me ha impactado de esa manera.

—¿Son sus gustos difíciles de satisfacer, Su Alteza? —se animó a bromear Isabella provocando una sonrisa en su compañero de paseo.

—Estoy empezando a creer que sí. Y creo que tú tienes la culpa.

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—Sí, tú. O más precisamente mi amistad contigo es la culpable.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Porque por muchos años tú fuiste la única princesa con la que me relacioné, y entonces pensé que todas las damas que me presentaran serían más o menos como tú.

—¿Y no lo son?

—No, con ninguna otra que me hayan presentado me he sentido cómodo como contigo.

—Tal vez por escasez de tiempo. Tal vez no llegaste a conocerlas bien como me conoces a mí.

—Es que ni siquiera sentí ganas de conocerlas —confesó el joven príncipe—. Sé que como caballero no está bien criticar a las damas, pero si he de ser honesto debo decir que todas las otras princesas con las que he mantenido alguna conversación me han dejado una mala impresión. Se comportan como muñecas de porcelana, más preocupadas en sus atuendos y su cabello que en compartir una plática. Yo no quisiera tener una esposa así, con la que no pueda intercambiar opiniones o al menos encontrar algo de qué hablar.

—¿Y como qué esposa quisieras tener, si pudieras elegir? —se interesó ella.

Edward pensó un momento antes de poner sus deseos en palabras.

—Quisiera… Quisiera una esposa que me hiciera sentir bien. Que no sea vanidosa y pretenciosa, sino más bien franca y natural. Espontánea, y muy sincera. Que no me mienta y me diga lo que quiero oír, sino que tenga una opinión propia y me la haga saber, pero con respeto, por supuesto. Y que pueda hacerme reír, eso es importante. Que pueda arrancarme una sonrisa cuando tenga un mal día. Alguien… Alguien como tú, pero que no sea tú —rió Edward—. Por favor no te ofendas, pero es que tú eres mi amiga.

—No te preocupes, no es ofensa en absoluto, es sólo la pura verdad —asintió Bella con una sonrisa.

—Al menos me casaré con alguien como tú. Lo malo es que eres precisamente tú —volvió a reír el muchacho.

—Lo sé —Isabella rió con él, meneando la cabeza—. Es la ironía del destino, nos da algo parecido a lo que anhelamos, pero nunca es exactamente lo que anhelamos.

—¿Y qué anhelas tú, Bella? Ya te he dicho yo a lo que aspiraba en una esposa, quisiera ahora saber a qué aspiras tú.

La princesa se mordió el labio inferior mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, tratando de llegar a un prototipo de caballero que satisficiera todos sus deseos.

—En realidad creo que buscamos lo mismo —confesó después de largos segundos.

—¿Aspiras a una versión masculina de ti misma? —bromeó el joven.

—Por supuesto que no, Edward —se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño, aunque manteniendo el buen humor—. Me refiero al tipo de matrimonio que describiste. Quisiera sentirme de esa misma manera con quien fuera mi esposo.

—Que seré yo —le recordó él.

—Que serás tú —asintió ella, y otro suspiro de resignación escapó a sus labios.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir el del cabello cobrizo, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba por comentar—. No, lo siento, olvídalo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es sólo algo que estaba pensando, pero no interesa.

—A mí me interesa —insistió Isabella—. Dime qué es eso que estabas pensando.

—Pues… Pensaba que tal vez sería bueno tomar otra posición respecto a nuestro matrimonio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Edward se llevó la mano libre al mentón, analizando las palabras mientras salían de su boca lentamente.

—Me refiero a que… ambos estamos en una situación que no es placentera en absoluto, puesto que no la hemos elegido y no podemos cambiarla, pero al mismo tiempo… ambos compartimos una misma opinión sobre el matrimonio que queremos. Tal vez lo conveniente sea dejar a un lado las presiones que se nos imponen e intentar hacer de nuestra unión el tipo de relación que ansiamos.

—Pero no nos amamos.

—Lo sé, pero sí tenemos una amistad que se asemeja mucho a ese enlace que pretendemos compartir como consortes. Quiero decir, nos sentimos bien uno en compañía del otro, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Como amigos, sí.

—Tenemos una amistad sincera y leal. Compartimos opiniones, y buenos momentos. Nos respetamos. Y también nos hacemos reír —recapituló Edward—. Quizás lo mejor que podamos hacer sea aceptar nuestro matrimonio como una simple continuación de nuestra amistad. Un compromiso de seguir siendo amigos para toda la vida.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos, y por un segundo creyó que tal vez la idea del príncipe fuera la solución a todas sus angustias. Pero pronto comprendió que no, y agachó la mirada.

—Eso suena bien, Edward, pero se te olvidan grandes cuestiones. Seremos amigos que deberán besarse en el altar. Amigos que deberán dormir en el mismo lecho, amigos que deberán formar una familia. Tú lo dijiste, el verano que viene podríamos estar trayendo un niño al mundo. Los amigos no hacen esas cosas, no deben preocuparse de esas cosas. Ser esposos será mucho más difícil que ser amigos, Edward, y es probable que el matrimonio incluso arruine la amistad que tanto atesoramos.

El joven se frenó en sus pasos. Sin darse cuenta, habían subido la pendiente hasta llegar a lo más alto de la colina, que si bien no era pronunciada dejaba a la vista un amplio paisaje de los jardines floreados y el gran lago principal.

Tal vez fue por el peso de las palabras de su prometida y de las responsabilidades que cargaban sobre sus hombros, o tal vez fue sólo la necesidad de detenerse a descansar, así como su mente se había detenido a pensar, lo que hizo al príncipe soltar el brazo de Isabella y sentarse allí mismo, sobre la verde hierba, y contemplar el horizonte. Le extendió una mano a su futura compañera para invitarla a sentarse junto a él, y ella accedió de inmediato.

Edward no la amaba, eso lo tenía claro, pero había muchas cosas que amaba de ella como amiga y como mujer. Una de ellas era precisamente lo poco protocolar que era la heredera al trono de Calcedonia. Cualquier otra princesa se hubiera echado atrás espantada ante la idea de sentarse sobre la hierba, dadas las posibilidades de arrugar o manchar su vestido. Isabella, en cambio, siempre había sido una niña de correr por el campo y trepar árboles, por más que su torpeza le costara mangas rotas, rodillas raspadas y algún que otro zapatito perdido por el camino cual Cenicienta huyendo a las doce en punto. Ahora de grande no perdía la costumbre de disfrutar de la naturaleza y el aire fresco, y no dejaba que ningún vestido o peinado pomposo se lo impidiera.

—Tienes razón, Bella, un matrimonio no guarda relación alguna con una amistad, por más estrecha que ésta sea. Pero es un poco pronto para augurar el fin de nuestro afecto. Creo que deberíamos intentar tomar nuestros problemas e ir resolviéndolos de a poco, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y por dónde empezamos? Porque realmente siento que todo esto es una madeja de hilo enredada de la que no veo el principio ni el fin —suspiró una vez más la castaña.

—Bueno… En primer lugar, creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos ahora por el asunto de formar una familia. Primero resolvamos las cuestiones más inmediatas, las que nos preocupan en este instante. ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta de nuestra boda?

Isabella se sintió torpe e incómoda ante semejante pregunta, pero si no era sincera con su prometido, ¿entonces con quién?

—Pues… el beso que debemos darnos delante de todos. Y también… la noche de bodas —finalizó, mientras un tono rosado cubría sus mejillas.

—De acuerdo, eso es lo que debemos resolver primero.

—Alice dice que tiene una idea para que no sea necesario… ya sabes… consumar nuestro matrimonio. Pero si tu deseo como hombre es que así suceda, no voy a oponerme.

—Para nada. Si hay una manera de evitarlo sin que se produzca un escándalo, aceptaré con gusto —convino el príncipe, aunque se apresuró a agregar—, Por favor no me malinterpretes, no estoy despreciándote como mujer ni mucho menos. Pero entiendo que no nos amamos y no quisiera forzar una situación para la que no estemos preparados. Te aprecio demasiado como para causarte un disgusto así, por más que ese sea mi derecho y obligación como esposo. Ya veremos más adelante como manejar la situación. ¿Cuál es ese plan de Alice?

—Aún no me lo ha contado, quiere estar segura de la infalibilidad del plan antes de hacérmelo saber —rió Isabella.

—Está bien, es una actitud bastante sabia dadas las circunstancias —comentó el príncipe, recuperando un poco del buen humor perdido—. Entonces, el problema más inmediato que nos queda por resolver es el del beso nupcial.

—Sí —recordó la joven, y miró incómodamente a su alrededor antes de animarse a preguntar lo que necesitaba saber—. Edward… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto, adelante.

—Yo… yo nunca… nunca he besado a nadie, ¿tú sí?

—Sí —sonrió él, y la muchacha se sintió extremadamente incómoda. Qué desgracia la suya, tener que vivir su primer beso delante de todo el mundo con un caballero que le ganaba en experiencia. Afortunadamente, la amargura le duró poco, porque un instante después Edward se echó a reír y agregó—: A mi madre, en la mejilla.

Isabella alzó las cejas y luego se dejó llevar por la misma risa.

—Déjame reformular la pregunta: ¿has besado una mujer en los labios?

El príncipe pensó unos segundos y volvió a reír ante el recuerdo que llegó a sus pensamientos.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí. Te he besado a ti una vez.

—¿Cómo que a mí? —preguntó la muchacha, desconcertada—. ¿Estás demente, Edward? Jamás nos hemos besado.

—Qué mala memoria tienes, aunque tampoco fue un beso muy memorable. ¿No recuerdas cuando teníamos 10 y 12 años, esa temporada que mi familia y yo pasamos con ustedes en Calcedonia? Estabas jugando con el gato de tu padre y yo te di un beso y salí corriendo.

Isabella hizo memoria y finalmente recordó.

—Ay, Edward, pero eso fue porque Emmett te retó a darme un beso a cambio de unos cuantos dulces —rió la de los ojos avellanados.

—Nunca me pagó, el muy cretino —comentó él, riendo a su vez—. Como sea, de todos modos fue un beso.

—¿A eso llamas beso? Si me besas así en el altar seremos los hazmerreír de los invitados.

—Por supuesto que no te voy a besar así, ya no tenemos esa edad. Y esto ya no es una apuesta tampoco, es un compromiso de verdad.

Otra vez el silencio caló entre los jóvenes. Su estado de ánimo fluctuaba constantemente, como variaba también su percepción del destino. De a ratos parecía que las cosas no eran tan terribles, pero de tanto en tanto volvían a caer en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, sus años de feliz infancia y libertad habían llegado a su fin, abriendo camino a las responsabilidades de dos personas adultas de su rango social. Más allá de lo que significara para ellos en sus corazones, la boda se realizaría ante los ojos del mundo, y para el mundo significaría el compromiso eterno, las cadenas indestructibles que los atarían de por vida.

—¿No has besado a ninguna otra mujer? —Bella se animó a romper el silencio.

—No de esa manera —esta vez la respuesta fue seria y sincera—. Sabes cómo son las costumbres. Un caballero sólo besa a una dama cuando la pretende seriamente, y yo no he llegado a ese nivel de compromiso amoroso con nadie. Como te dije, las otras princesas que he conocido no me han producido eso tan mágico que los poetas llaman amor, y creo que tampoco yo les he provocado eso a ellas. Me temo que las ha decepcionado saber que no soy el tipo de caballero que se desvive en cumplidos para halagar la altanería de una princesa.

—A mi me has halagado esta mañana. Me has dicho que me veo bonita —le recordó Isabella.

—Bueno, sí, puedo decirlo una vez, pero no puedo pasarme horas alabando la belleza externa y escuchando atentamente a una dama hablar sobre vestidos y joyas y riquezas familiares que a nadie le importan. O al menos a mí no me interesan. Además, contigo es diferente. Puedo halagarte porque sé que lo tomas a broma y me haces una mueca en lugar de batir las pestañas y comportarte como una niña coqueta y malcriada. Tú no eres de esas.

—Ese sí es un halago que me agrada —sonrió la princesa—. Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Lo es —asintió él—. Pero volviendo al punto… Vamos a tener que besarnos, Bella.

—Ya sé —suspiró la princesa. Si seguía exhalando suspiros de esa manera se iba a quedar sin pulmones—. Vamos a hacer el ridículo, de seguro.

Llegó otro pequeño silencio, durante el cual Edward meditó qué tan acertado era proponerle a Isabella lo que se le estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué tal si…? No, olvídalo —se arrepintió el joven a medio camino.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No quisiera que me tomes por un insolente.

—No lo haré. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres todo un caballero, jamás me faltarías el respeto.

—En efecto, jamás lo haría —aseguró él—. Lo que estaba pensando es que, para no hacer el ridículo, como dices, tal vez sería conveniente que… —se detuvo un momento, sus varoniles mejillas sonrosándose—, …practicáramos.

—¿Practicáramos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Pues, quiero decir que… si llegamos al altar ya habiéndonos besado una vez, nos sentiremos alivianados de la carga de tener que besarnos por vez primera delante de todos los invitados. Habría menos riesgo de hacer el ridículo.

—Edward, ¿estás sugiriendo que practiquemos el beso?

—Sí, eso mismo. Y nuevamente, te ruego me perdones si lo consideras un descaro de mi parte, pero es que no veo otra manera de prevenir el bochorno más que estar preparados sabiendo de antemano cómo hacerlo.

Isabella sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas, que poco a poco tomaban el color de duraznos maduros.

—Y… ¿cuándo deberíamos practicarlo?

—Yo diría que ahora.

—¡¿Ahora?

—Cuanto antes lo hagamos más pronto habremos terminado con este asunto —contestó él racionalmente, ladeando la cabeza—. Además, es un momento más que oportuno. Nadie nos ve.

Isabella respiró profundamente. Había que reconocer que el joven príncipe tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, pues tenía toda la razón. Probablemente no tendrían un momento mejor que ese para practicar, y aún si lo tuvieran, era mejor resolverlo de una buena vez que continuar muriendo de nervios por dicha cuestión.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo ahora —acordó ella, no sin antes mirar a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los estuviera observando.

—Bien —asintió él.

Edward se sentó entonces un poco más cerca de ella y miró dentro de sus ojos chocolate para encontrarse con toda la ansiedad y la incertidumbre de su prometida.

—No tengas miedo, también a mi me ponen nervioso estas cosas —le aseguró—. Sólo estamos probando, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, sí —asintió la princesa, intentando fallidamente permanecer serena.

Lo miró a la cara y se quedó quieta, esperando que fuera él quien se inclinara y llegara hasta sus labios. Así intentó hacerlo el joven, pero en cuanto estuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca recibió como respuesta el rechazo de su compañera. Isabella no quería comportarse como una chiquilla inmadura, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer, y se echó atrás antes de que Edward pudiera besarla.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —se disculpó ella—. Es que no dejo de pensar en que te estoy besando a ti. Eres mi amigo, Edward, los amigos no se besan.

—Lo sé, pero ahora también soy tu prometido, y en pocos días seré tu esposo.

—Es que aún no me hago a la idea. No sé como besar a un hombre por quien no tengo sentimientos amorosos.

El joven sonrió, agradeciendo que hubieran puesto en práctica su idea.

—Menos mal que decidimos practicarlo. ¿Te imaginas si me corres la cara cuando quiera besarte en el altar? —rió.

—Oh, no —Isabella frunció el ceño, reprendiéndose a sí misma por ser tan torpe. Se imaginaba haciendo lo mismo el día de la boda, dejando a Edward como un tonto enfrente de todos.

—No te preocupes, eso no pasará. Para eso es que estamos practicando ahora —la tranquilizó él—. Déjame ver… Tal vez ayude si cierras los ojos y piensas que no soy yo a quien estás besando.

—¿Y entonces a quién estaría besando?

—No lo sé… ¿Hay algún caballero que te agrade? ¿O al menos alguien a quien no te disgustaría besar?

La castaña no necesitó mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

—La verdad es que no, no se me ocurre nadie —respondió, y la curiosidad la atacó—. ¿Tú sí tienes en quién pensar para que te sea más fácil besarme?

—No, no estaba pensando en nadie más —le dijo sencillamente, pero con total sinceridad. No le pasó desapercibida la diminuta sonrisa de alivio que asomó a través de los labios de su prometida—. ¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

—Pues… no personalmente. Quiero decir, no es que herirías mis sentimientos ni mucho menos, puesto que no los tengo puestos en ti de esa manera, pero creo que por respeto al matrimonio que compartiremos sería correcto que evitáramos pensar en otras personas a la hora de besarnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —asintió él.

—El problema es cómo hacer para besarnos siendo que nuestra amistad está tan grabada en nuestras mentes.

—Lo sé, no es fácil. Lo único que se me ocurre es que intentemos por un segundo olvidarnos de que somos amigos y pretender que somos dos enamorados.

—Edward, no puedes pedirme eso, no puedo decirle a mi corazón que sienta algo que se rehúsa a sentir.

—No te pido que lo sientas, te pido que engañes a tu corazón y le hagas creer que este hombre que tienes delante es alguien a quien quieres besar.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Piensa en algo de mí que te agrade. Porque debe haber al menos alguna cosa buena en mí, ¿no es así? —bromeó el muchacho.

—Claro que sí, Edward, sabes que si no te amo no es porque no lo merezcas, es sólo que no lo siento.

—Perfectamente comprendido —asintió él—. Entonces te propongo que cierres los ojos, y pienses en algo que te guste de mí. Yo haré lo propio y pensaré en algo que me guste de ti, y así podremos olvidar un momento nuestra amistad y besarnos como hombre y mujer. ¿Te parece?

—Está bien, intentémoslo.

La escena de unos minutos atrás se repitió, pero esta vez el final fue otro. Edward se acercó a su boca, cerró los ojos, y pensó en la mirada castaña y profunda de su prometida. Le gustaban mucho sus ojos, porque eran sinceros y en ellos se mezclaba la alegría y la pureza que llevaba consigo desde niña.

Con esa imagen en su mente, y casi sin notarlo, sus labios alcanzaron los de ella. Algo dentro de Isabella dio un vuelco al sentirlo, pero no lo rechazó.

Pensaba ahora en la sonrisa de Edward. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, su sonrisa. Le gustaba porque era cálida y genuina. Muchas veces en su vida se había sentido triste, sobre todo después de la muerte de su madre, y en muchas ocasiones la sonrisa de Edward le había hecho olvidar el dolor por un rato.

Los labios de los prometidos se rozaron con tremor, pero no se separaron. Era una sensación nueva que les producía una ansiedad tan aterradora como magnética. Nunca antes habían realmente experimentado un beso en toda su dimensión, y ahora comprendían que se trataba de mucho más que un unir de labios. Había en ese acto una vibración inexplicable que recorría sus cuerpos de punta a punta, alborotando cada célula, pero que a su vez los congelaba, los paralizaba en un interminable aquí y ahora. No se movían, casi ni respiraban, y sin embargo sus corazones galopaban como caballos salvajes. Porque todo parecía simple, pero era en verdad terriblemente contradictorio. Como pararse bajo una tormenta sabiendo del peligro de morir atravesado por un rayo, y sin embargo permanecer allí, inmóvil, sin poder escapar de la magia de esa tempestad, que repele pero atrae, porque provoca sensaciones extrañas y maravillosas. Y ese beso, esa tenue caricia, pronto se asemejó a una gota de lluvia resbalando por la hoja de un árbol, destinada a no permanecer en ella mucho tiempo, pero aferrándose con cada molécula para no caer, para no separarse de ella jamás.

La táctica del joven príncipe había funcionado perfectamente, o incluso más de lo esperado. De haber estado en la ceremonia nupcial, ya se estarían oyendo algunos carraspeos incómodos de los invitados, instándolos a dejar de besarse de una buena vez.

La brisa que soplaba sobre la colina se llevó la fina mantilla que cubría los hombros de Isabella, y de no haber sido por eso los jóvenes habrían continuado perdidos en su pequeño mundo de _práctica_.

—Ay, no —se quejó la princesa, dando el beso por finalizado abruptamente. Se levantó de un salto y corrió detrás de la pequeña prenda que la brisa arrastraba por la verde hierba, alejándola cada vez que la joven lograba acercarse para atraparla.

Edward rió ante semejante escena y su prometida le dedicó una mueca de desaprobación.

—¿Podrías ayudarme en lugar de reírte, Edward? —protestó la muchacha—. Vamos, por favor, ayúdame.

El príncipe se levantó y la siguió con una sonrisa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvían a ser los amigos de siempre. Un abrir y cerrar de ojos que había durado un poco más de lo habitual.

* * *

><p><strong>A que no se lo esperaban, jeje<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias a Ara Cullen, DCullenLove, isa24, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, kattytwilightselenafan, BarbyBells y Emmett McCartys angel por todo el apoyo y los consejos, me sirven mucho y me hacen muy feliz. Y gracias también a quienes leen y marcan como favorita, sé que hay algunas por allí que no dejan review pero siguen la historia, así que les agradezco mucho.**

**¡Y se viene la boda nomás! Nos leemos en el próximo cap ;)**

**Lulu**

**pd: les dejo la invitación para que pasen por el Happy Halloween Constest (http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy _ Halloween _ Contest) y lean unas divertidas historias de Halloween. Yo estoy participando con una de Jasper, Alice y Nessie que se llama "Jasper Manos de Tijeras", así que si la leen y les gusta, pueden apoyarla votando por ella ;) Gracias!**


	7. El Gran Día

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – El Gran Día<strong>

El tiempo se escurrió como agua entre los dedos, y finalmente llegó el día de la boda.

Alice no había estado nada errada en su idea de cómo sería todo. El castillo de Aguamarina había estado revolucionado desde la noche anterior, cuando habían comenzado a llegar los invitados de los reinos más lejanos, cada uno en su fino carruaje, para evitar contratiempos y asegurar su presencia a un evento tan importante en el hogar de tan prestigiosos soberanos. Carlisle y Esme eran tan respetados entre los reyes de Europa, como amados y venerados por su propio pueblo. Se conocía en todo el continente la justicia que impartían en su reino y la bondad con la que trataban a sus súbditos, por lo que no se les conocía enemigo alguno, sino fieles amigos.

El castillo se había dispuesto especialmente para la celebración posterior a la boda, la cual se realizaría en la bella capilla del palacio. Los pisos de mármol, los grandes ventanales, los espejos en marcos de bronce dorado y la fina marquetería de cada mueble, todo relucía en su máximo esplendor, superado sólo por la manera en que los cristales de las imponentes arañas reflejaban los siete colores del arco iris. Los cortinados, manteles, mantas y almohadones estaban impecables, listos para acoger a los invitados en un ambiente primoroso y cálido.

Toda la platería había sido pulida y repasada, lista para servir los más exquisitos manjares preparados durante la última semana, luego de la gran caza que había proveído a los cocineros de carne de venado y conejo. Gran parte de los vegetales de las huertas había ido a parar a las cacerolas y las bandejas, así como las frutas a los ponches. En un gesto de bienvenida y caballerosidad, Edward había pedido a los cocineros que para el postre no olvidaran los pasteles de crema y mora en masa de hojaldre, los favoritos de su prometida desde que era niña. Si el pequeño detalle podía hacerle más liviana la carga del día a su amiga y futura esposa, el príncipe lo iba a hacer.

Y hablando de la princesa, allí estaba ella en su recámara, rodeada de doncellas que acomodaban su vestido de bodas, arreglaban su cabello y empolvaban su rostro.

—Realmente creo que no necesito más rubor, Jessica —le dijo a una de ellas, mientras observaba sus mejillas rosadas en el espejo más cercano.

—Pero, Su Alteza, así lo dictan las modas estos días.

—Así lo dictan las modas, pero yo no me siento cómoda con ellas, así que te ruego que retires ese colorete de mi vista.

—¿Desea un poco de carmín en los labios, Su Alteza?

—No, así estoy bien, Rose, gracias —aseguró Isabella—. ¿Están bien mi vestido y mi cabello?

Angela, otra de las criadas, echó un último vistazo general y asintió.

—Está perfectamente bien, Su Alteza —respondió con una cálida sonrisa—. Se ve hermosa, si me permite decirlo.

—Gracias, Angela —Bella le sonrió a su vez—. Si ya está todo listo, les voy a pedir que por favor se retiren y me permitan un momento a solas con Alice.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza —asintió Rosalie—. Vendremos a buscarla cuando sea el momento de ir a la capilla.

Las doncellas hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, dejando a la princesa con la pequeña criada, que era ya como una hermana para ella.

Isabella se sentó entonces en la que sería su cama por última vez, y Alice se sentó junto a ella, tomándola de las manos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y triste —le confesó—. Quisiera que al menos mi padre estuviera aquí.

La sirvienta de la melena oscura inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, mirándola con compasión, y luego apretó sus manos con más fuerza.

—Lo sé. Pero me tienes a mí. Yo estoy aquí contigo. Estaré contigo siempre, Bella —le aseguró, y sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que la princesa supo que eran verdad, lo cual la reconfortó al instante—. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás, todo se resolverá para bien. Lo que me recuerda…

Con una sonrisa pícara, sacó del bolsillo de su vestido un diminuto frasquito con un líquido rojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la castaña, confundida.

—Es sangre de venado. Rescaté un poco de la cocina.

—¡Alice, eso es asqueroso! —le dijo la princesa con cara de repulsión—. ¿Por qué tienes eso?

—Porque te prometí que encontraría una manera para que tú y el príncipe no tuvieran que consumar realmente su matrimonio, y aquí está la solución. Si quieren ver manchas de sangre en tus sábanas, con esto las verán.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que vierta sangre de venado en nuestras sábanas y les haga creer que esa sangre es mía? —volvió a cuestionar Isabella en voz baja, por si acaso alguien las escuchara. A primera vista parecía una idea descabellada pero, pensándolo detenidamente, era un plan bastante ingenioso.

—Exactamente. Nadie notará la diferencia —le dijo con un guiño de ojo—. ¿Te parece bien que lo deje en el cajón de la mesa de noche de tu nueva recámara?

La princesa lo meditó sólo un segundo. Tenía una solución, y una que seguramente no fallaría, así que no iba a rechazarla.

—Sí, por favor —asintió, y luego sonrió—. Eres una maravilla, Alice. No sé cómo se te ocurren estas cosas, pero te lo agradezco de corazón.

Alice se alegró de su sagacidad y, orgullosa de sí misma, le dio a su amiga un fuerte abrazo.

—No hay de qué, Bella. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que tienes un problema menos?

—Estoy más aliviada, pero aún me aterra todo lo otro. No puedo creer que esté a punto de casarme con Edward. Creí que siempre seríamos amigos.

—Aún son amigos.

—Los esposos no pueden ser amigos.

—¿Quién dice que no? Ustedes podrían ser como Sus Majestades Carlisle y Esme. Mira qué bien se llevan.

—Se llevan bien porque se aman, Alice, a diferencia de Edward y yo —le recordó—. Además, no es sólo eso. No sólo me estoy casando, estoy también asumiendo la responsabilidad de ser la futura reina de Calcedonia. Mírame. ¿Crees que me veo como una reina?

Alice sonrió y, tomándola de la mano, la hizo levantarse de la cama y pararse frente al espejo.

Isabella se observó en el reflejo y estudió lo que veía. Aún en su estado de desesperanza, tenía que confesar que nunca se había visto más bonita en su vida. Su cabello chocolate estaba recogido y adornado por una peineta de cristales, dejando su bello y juvenil rostro despejado. El vestido era, en palabras de Alice, soñado. Llevaba un corsé de seda blanca que bajaban en forma de V hasta su cintura, de donde salía la falda puesta sobre numerosas enaguas para dar el volumen esperado. La exquisita tela estaba salpicada de moños, bordados, cintas de seda, cristales e incontables volados, principalmente en las mangas acampanadas que llegaban hasta los codos. Todo en su justo lugar y en su justa medida, para dar como resultado un vestido que no sólo era bellísimo y delicado, sino que además le calzaba a la muchacha como anillo al dedo, resaltando su hermosura natural y sus jóvenes curvas. Los zapatos, que rara vez llegaban a asomar por debajo de la falda, eran de todos modos tan elegantes como el vestido, e incluso habían sido bordados con los mismos hilos. Para completar la imagen, allí estaba la gargantilla que su madre había usado el día de su propia boda, esa que había viajado con Bella desde Calcedonia para adornar su cuello y recordarle que su madre aún estaba ahí con ella, sonriéndole.

—Yo creo que te ves como una mujer que puede hacer todo lo que se proponga —le dijo Alice con una cálida sonrisa—. Puedes llevar adelante un matrimonio, una familia, un castillo y un reino. Sólo tienes que creer en ti como yo lo hago, y confiar en que el destino tenga deparado cosas mucho mejores de las que te imaginas en este momento.

—¿Tú crees, Alice? —preguntó la princesa, dejando un hilo de esperanza colarse entre su nerviosismo.

—Yo lo sé, Bella —le afirmó la criada.

La joven prometida no pudo más que sonreírle en agradecimiento, y esta vez fue ella la que extendió sus brazos y la estrechó fuerte, como si fuera una hermanita menor, debido a su tamaño, pero de consejos sabios como los de una hermana mayor.

—Gracias, Alice. No sé qué haría si no te tuviera aquí.

—Tampoco yo sé qué haría si no hubiera venido contigo —rió la muchacha.

El llamado en la puerta las interrumpió.

—Ya es hora, Su Alteza —sonó la voz de Rosalie.

Alice miró a Bella y le dedicó una última sonrisa para reafirmarle que todo saldría bien.

—¿Lista?

La princesa respiró hondo y luego exhaló, liberando los restos de su inseguridad.

—Lista —asintió.

—Bien. Tú ve bajando y yo dejaré lo que ya sabes en tu recámara nueva —la pequeña doncella le señaló el bolsillo de su vestido donde tenía el frasco con la sangre de venado—. Estaré contigo en un minuto.

—De acuerdo.

Y de esa manera la princesa salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su nueva vida.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Los jardines se encontraban más bellos y coloridos que nunca, a pesar de la estación. Fresas, crisantemos y lirios blancos habían sido cortados para adornar la blanca capilla y el altar en el que el príncipe y la princesa se convertirían en marido y mujer.

Allí se reunieron los invitados de todos los reinos vecinos, y un poco más lejos se ubicaron los guardias y la servidumbre, a quienes Carlisle y Esme no querían dejar fuera de la celebración, dado que eran gente buena y fiel que los acompañaba en el día a día hacía varios años.

Cerca del altar se encontraba el Príncipe Edward, acompañado de su hermano Emmett.

—Cálmate, hermano, estás hecho un nudo de nervios —le dijo éste simpáticamente, palmeándole el hombro—. No pensé que vería el día en que yo tendría que tranquilizarte a ti. Se supone que eres tú el más controlado de los dos.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú el que se casa.

—Por suerte —murmuró el morocho entre dientes, echando un rápido vistazo a su prometida de los ojos esmeralda, sentada a unos metros y aguardándolo impaciente.

—¿No te agrada? —preguntó Edward por lo bajo, casi leyendo su mente. Lo apaciguaba un poco salir de sus problemas un momento y ver que a su hermano no le estaba yendo mucho mejor. A decir verdad, al parecer le estaba yendo mucho peor, y eso que aún faltaba bastante para su boda.

—Ni un poco.

—Eso es porque estás pensando en R… En ya sabes quién —se apresuró a corregirse el más joven de los príncipes, por si acaso alguien llegara a oír el nombre de Rosalie y se armara un escándalo.

—Ya te lo dije, no puedo olvidarla —replicó Emmett en un susurro—. Pero eso no quita que María no representa nada para mí. Si no estuviera pensando en alguien más, creo que tampoco me agradaría. Hay algo en ella que me molesta.

—Sí, que sea tu prometida y no quien tú quisieras —retrucó el del cabello cobrizo.

—Quizás en lugar de criticarme deberías fijarte un poco en ti, que también tienes tus problemas.

—Gracias, hermano. Qué considerado de tu parte alterar mis nervios más de lo que ya están —Edward rodó los ojos con pura ironía.

Su hermano no pudo suprimir una diminuta risa que escapó sus labios.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —asintió—. ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

Edward pensó un momento antes de responder con un suspiro.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo me siento. Una parte de mí me dice que esto no es nada bueno comparado con lo que imaginaba para mi futuro. Pero de a ratos pienso que tal vez no sea tan malo. Quiero decir, iba a tener que casarme alguna vez. Y si no puede ser con alguien que ame, entonces prefiero que al menos mi esposa sea mi mejor amiga.

—Por supuesto, hermano —asintió Emmett, y tras unos segundos de silencio volvió a apoyar su gran mano sobre el hombro del futuro esposo y le habló con sinceridad—. Sabes, Edward… Nunca te lo digo… Supongo que como hombre me cuesta decir estas cosas abiertamente… Pero creo que como tu hermano puedo hacer un esfuerzo y serte sincero en un día tan importante para ti como lo es tu boda.

El joven de los ojos verdes se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad. Tenía una maravillosa relación con su hermano, pero no era propio de ellos decirse realmente cuánto se querían. Como hombres, preferían un golpecito amistoso a un abrazo sentimental.

—Yo creo que tú eres un gran hombre, Edward —le dijo Emmett, y el azul de sus ojos, si bien pequeños, brillaba con intensidad—. Aunque seas mi hermano pequeño, realmente te admiro. Y sé que podrás afrontar todo esto como el caballero que eres. Lo harás bien. Créeme, lo harás mucho mejor que yo. Y tanto nuestros padres como yo estaremos siempre orgullosos de ti, porque sabemos que todo lo que hagas será con conciencia y con bondad.

—Así es —Edward oyó la voz de su padre y se volteó a verlo.

Allí estaba el Rey Carlisle, sonriendo mientras la Reina Esme, aferrada al brazo de su esposo, enjugaba sus lágrimas de emoción con un pequeño pañuelo de seda.

—Pensaba decirte unas palabras, hijo mío, pero creo que nuestro Emmett se me ha adelantado —rió el rubio Rey—. Pero sí es preciso que oigas de mi boca cuánto te amamos tu madre y yo, a ambos. Ustedes son nuestro orgullo y mayor tesoro, mucho más que todo nuestro Reino. Y aunque sé que no están conformes con nuestra decisión de casarlos, han de saber que todas nuestras decisiones las tomamos pensando en su felicidad, y eso es todo lo que ansiamos para su futuro.

Emmett bajó la cabeza, confundido con sus propios sentimientos. Había tenido varias discusiones con su padre en los últimos tiempos, todas debido a su compromiso con la Princesa de Pasos Blancos, y aún no le perdonaba del todo que no hubiera anulado dicho acuerdo ante su negativa a contraer nupcias con Maria. Pero las palabras de Carlisle eran sinceras, y no cabía duda que tanto él como Esme sólo querían lo mejor para él y su hermano. Debía confesar que su protesta había sido la de un chiquillo malcriado, sin dar razones para rehusar su matrimonio, siendo que no podía abiertamente confesarle a su padre que estaba enamorado de una simple criada.

Enamorado. Edward le había preguntado días atrás si lo estaba, y él había respondido que no estaba seguro. Ahora, después de conocer a su prometida y entender la desgracia que le produciría compartir su vida con otra mujer que no fuera su Rose, entendía que la respuesta era afirmativa. Sí, estaba enamorado de Rosalie. Lo cual haría mucho más difícil sentarse junto a Maria durante toda la ceremonia y fingir que se encontraba a gusto.

Ajeno a la guerra interna de su hermano, Edward absorbió las palabras del Rey y le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Es cierto, no estaba conforme con su decisión, pero la respetaba. Y en cierto modo, si bien no le habían permitido el tiempo necesario para conseguir esposa por sus propios medios, agradecía que, de todas las princesas que había conocido en sus 19 años de vida, hubieran elegido casarlo con Bella, que era la única cuya compañía al menos le agradaba.

—Lo comprendo. Gracias, padre.

El Rey sí era afectuoso con su familia, por lo que no tuvo reparos en dar a su hijo menor un abrazo que le diera fuerzas para lo que enfrentaría en unos minutos. Por su parte, la Reina Esme tomó su mano y besó su palma, emocionada.

—Mi pequeño, no puedo creer que ya eres todo un caballero —sollozó, y Edward sonrió avergonzado.

—Ay, madre, no te pongas así —rió, y plantó un cariñoso beso en su mejilla. El último beso que daría antes de su gran primer beso (o mejor dicho segundo, contando el de práctica; o tercero, contando aquél de la apuesta cuando eran niños) con Isabella.

—Lo siento, estoy algo emocionada el día de hoy.

—¿Algo? —rió Emmett—. Vas a inundar la capilla, madre.

—No, me controlaré —sonrió Esme, enjugando sus últimas lágrimas y serenándose.

En eso apareció Rosalie, bellísima en su humilde atuendo. Los sastres habían preparado especialmente una veintena de vestidos, todos iguales, todos azules, todos sencillos pero dignos, para que las doncellas del personal de servicio utilizaran el día de la boda y así los invitados pudieran identificarlas si se les ofrecía algo. Para Emmett, sin embargo, ni las galas de la mismísima novia podrían superar ese día la hermosura de su amada secreta.

—Sus Majestades, Sus Altezas —hizo una reverencia—. La Princesa Isabella de Calcedonia está lista y espera en el jardín al Príncipe Edward. Y le ruego disculpe mi insolencia, Su Alteza, pero la mismísima princesa me ha mandado a decirle que por favor no se demore en ir a buscarla, porque está tan nerviosa que se está paseando ida y vuelta por el jardín y teme romperse un zapato antes de llegar al altar.

Era tradición en las bodas reales que el príncipe y la princesa entraran juntos a la ceremonia, donde los invitados esperaban. Edward no pudo suprimir la risa que le provocó imaginar a su prometida cavando pozos en el césped con sus pequeños tacos, y entonces asintió prestamente.

—Ahora mismo voy —afirmó, y Rose, luego de otra reverencia, se retiró tan rápido como llegó.

Emmett palmeó la espalda de su hermano y le dedicó una última sonrisa, antes de perderla por completo al verse sentado junto a María. Los Reyes, a su vez, le dieron sus bendiciones y lo dejaron partir.

Edward apresuró el paso y salió de la capilla, sus ojos verdes rastreando los alrededores para encontrar a Isabella.

Y la vio.

Su amiga, su mejor amiga… se la habían cambiado por una hermosa novia. Ya no era una niña, su compañera de juegos. Era una mujer, toda una mujer. Una mujer preciosa, vestida y engalanada para convertirse en su esposa. Y por torpe o infantil que se viera caminando de un lado a otro de esa manera, perseguida por la pequeña Alice, a Edward le pareció que, si bien nunca había conocido el amor a su lado, tampoco nunca había conocido mujer más bella que esa que ahora paseaba frente a él. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan hermosa como el sobrenombre que llevaba? Edward nunca lo había notado. Si le hubieran preguntado, hubiese dicho muchas cosas buenas de ella: que era amable, divertida, natural, bondadosa. Incluso bonita, de una manera inocente, aniñada. ¿Pero atractiva? El jamás hubiera dicho que Bella era atractiva, porque nunca lo hubiera pensado. Bella era Bella, su amiga Bella. Las amigas no son atractivas, son sólo amigas.

Recién ahora, viéndola en todo su esplendor con su delicado vestido y su aún más delicado rostro, al príncipe se le cruzaba por la cabeza que Bella, además de ser su amiga, era también una mujer, y podía tener cualidades de mujer. Suave cabello de mujer, finas manos de mujer, rosadas mejillas de mujer, carnosos labios de mujer… Y aún más, la pregunta era: ¿de dónde habían salido ese escote, esa cintura y esas caderas? No es que fueran muy prominentes, pero ahí estaban, para sorprendente deleite del príncipe que, también él, no sólo era amigo sino hombre. Pero más aún caballero, por lo que no se atrevería a mencionarle nunca que sus ojos se habían perdido por un segundo en sus suaves curvas de mujer. Pero esas curvas antes no estaban… ¿o sí? ¿Sería que estaban y él no las había notado? No es posible, él se hubiera dado cuenta. Todo el mundo le decía que era un buen observador. A menos que estuviera tan ocupado viéndola como una simple amiga que se le hubieran pasado por alto esos detalles. Después de todo, siempre la miraba a la cara, como caballero que era. Pero entonces… ¿por qué no había notado tampoco que ese rostro ya no era el de una niña, sino el de una joven muy agraciada? ¿Era idea suya, o esos pómulos estaban más rosados, esos ojos más profundos y esos labios… más sugerentes? Tal vez le habían hecho a la princesa alguna magia para hacerla verse más encantadora de lo habitual. O tal vez le habían quitado algún embrujo a él para hacerle notar que su prometida era mucho más hermosa de lo que él se había percatado. De cualquier modo, esa visión de Isabella era un regalo para los sentidos.

—Edward, creo que voy a colapsar —de pronto la joven princesa estaba frente a él, hecha un manojo de nervios una vez más. La seguridad que le había dado Alice se había esfumado, y la pequeña doncella ya no sabía cómo calmarla.

El príncipe registró la frase a medias, puesto que su mente seguía un poco obnubilada por sus últimas deducciones sobre la belleza de su futura esposa.

—Estás preciosa, Bella —le dijo de pronto, sus palabras totalmente desconectadas de lo que Isabella acababa de decirle.

Su prometida lo miró desconcertada, sus mejillas tornándose más rosadas, aún bajo el rubor que le había aplicado Jessica.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que estás preciosa, Bella —reafirmó él con una sonrisa, y agregó en tono de broma—. Aunque pasearte de esa manera destruyendo todo el césped no contribuye a esa aseveración.

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa, Edward.

—También yo, pero ya es hora de entrar —replicó él.

La princesa volteó a ver a su doncella con desesperación.

—Ay, no, Alice.

—Ay, sí, Bella —rió la morocha, divertida, mientras tomaba su mano y la depositaba sobre la del príncipe, que ya estaba extendida en una clara invitación a entrar—. Disculpe usted mi atrevimiento, Alteza —se refirió a Edward—, pero es que si usted no la lleva temo que salga corriendo despavorida.

—No te preocupes, Alice, yo me encargo a partir de ahora. Puedes ir a tomar tu lugar.

—Gracias, Alteza —asintió la pequeña mujer con una reverencia, para luego dirigirse a Isabella—. Todo saldrá muy bien.

—Alice… —la llamó la princesa, ansiosa como nunca.

—Todo saldrá muy bien —repitió la doncella, alejándose.

—Pero Alice…

—No hay de qué preocuparse —dijo por último, y desapareció de su vista para reunirse con Rosalie y las demás doncellas.

Edward se contuvo de reír para que su prometida no se sintiera ofendida.

—¿Lista?

—¿Tú que crees? —le dijo ella con poco disimulada ironía.

—Yo creo que te ves preciosa —le dijo él una vez más—. Y coincido con Alice, estaremos bien.

—¿Bien qué? ¿Bien casados? ¿Bien desmayados? ¿Bien muertos?

Esta vez sí que Edward no pudo contener la risa.

—Confía en mí, estaremos bien, todo saldrá bien —le aseguró, apretando su mano un poco más para darle confianza.

A él mismo le sorprendió verse tan sereno después de haber estado tan frenético junto a su familia unos minutos antes. El ver a su prometida así de nerviosa había hecho que el príncipe asumiera, por primera vez y sin siquiera darse cuenta, su rol de esposo, olvidándose de sus propios miedos para intentar calmar las ansias de su compañera.

La joven del cabello avellanado respiró hondo y exhaló, aferrándose ella también un poco más a la mano de su futuro esposo.

—De acuerdo, sí —asintió, más para ella misma que para él. Pero luego, ya ubicados en la entrada de la capilla, alzó la vista para dedicarle una mirada—. ¿Sabes, Edward? De todos los hombres que mi padre pudo haber elegido para mí, eres el único que sé que puede soportar mis inseguridades —sonrió con nerviosismo, tomándose de su brazo como indicaba el protocolo—. Creo que, más allá de todo, me alegra que seas tú quien me haya tocado en suerte.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor, ¿no es así? —susurró él con una sonrisa pícara, mientras esperaban en silencio la marcha nupcial que diera inicio a su entrada.

—Mucho peor —sonrió ella, pensando en todas las posibilidades.

Las primeras notas de la orquesta comenzaron a sonar, y la princesa se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su prometido.

—Espero no tropezarme —miró al cielo y pronunció en un susurro apenas audible, dando el primer paso.

Edward sonrió y palmeó con afecto la blanca mano que se aferraba a su brazo.

—No te preocupes, no te dejaré caer —le aseguró.

Y así comenzó la ceremonia.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Bella, cuanta ansiedad, jaja! Y ya ven que no hay vampiros, pero gracias a la cabecita loca de Alice todavía tenemos sangre. En los próximos caps van a tener para entretenerse con un poco de cada pareja. No se preocupen que no voy a descuidar a ninguna ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias a Khriss Cullen Hale, Kabum, BarbyBells, janalez, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, ISACOBO y Ara Cullen por los comentarios, gracias a todos los que leen y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, me alegró mucho ver que hay gente nueva dando vueltas por acá, espero que estén disfrutando la historia :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lulu **


	8. Bailando con las Vueltas de la Vida

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Bailando con las Vueltas de la Vida<strong>

Tan distinta era la expresión de cada rostro en la boda del Príncipe Edward y la Princesa Isabella, tan variados los cúmulos de sentimientos que rodeaban cada corazón, que la siguiente hora se asemejó más a la escena de una obra épica que a una ceremonia nupcial.

Faltando a su promesa, la Reina Esme sonreía y lloraba silenciosamente a mares, empapando en lágrimas su blanco pañuelo de seda. El Rey Carlisle acariciaba su mano y la miraba con ternura, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse serio y no dejar escapar una pequeña risa ante semejante incontinencia de emoción. Ya decía él que su Esme no iba a poder parar de llorar, no importaba cuánto se lo propusiera. Era una mujer extremadamente sensible cuando se trataba de su familia, y para él eso no era más que una gran virtud, aunque le resultara cómica la capacidad de su esposa de soltar tantas lágrimas de alegría en tan poco tiempo.

Un poco más a la derecha, la Princesa María sonreía radiante pensando ya en su propia boda, y mucho más en su futuro, que tan brillante se veía con la corona de Aguamarina sobre su cabeza. Cada tanto secuestraba la mano esquiva de su prometido Emmett que, muy por el contrario, no hacía más que preguntarse si sería un pecado muy grave desearle al sacerdote una enfermedad que lo deje en reposo un tiempo considerable, lo suficiente como para dilatar su casamiento unos cuantos años más.

Al fondo de la capilla, Rosalie intentaba concentrarse en la ceremonia, pero sus ojos violáceos se desviaban hacia su amor imposible y despedían chispas cada vez que María lo tocaba. Si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes. Si tan sólo pudieran estar juntos, aunque ella siguiera fregando pisos y lavando ropa toda su vida. Su hermanito Benjamin no notaba los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Rosalie, o más bien no notaba nada de nada. Le aburría mucho estar parado ahí, sin siquiera poder ver nada, siendo él tan pequeño de estatura. No podía decirse que Alice fuera mucho más alta que él, pero se encontraba al lado del niño y su hermana con una espléndida sonrisa de felicidad, disfrutando cada minuto de la boda de su mejor amiga. ¡Cómo le maravillaban las celebraciones de la Realeza, con esos vestidos de ensueño! De vez en cuando, Jasper la veía y se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse. Era como una niña a punto de explotar de alegría. James, en cambio, no hacía más que moverse incómodo y mirar a su alrededor con cara de disgusto. Sólo plantaba una falsa sonrisa cuando su vista se cruzaba accidentalmente con la de algún noble o cualquier persona de renombre dentro de la Corte.

Pero ninguno de estos rostros, ninguna de estas ansias ni de estos corazones importaba mucho en ese momento, porque todo se reducía al Príncipe Edward y la Princesa Isabella.

La castaña muchacha estaba tan nerviosa que incluso tenía algunas dificultades para respirar pausadamente. Mientras el sacerdote hablaba, ella sólo agradecía al cielo que ya no estuvieran en verano y corriera dentro de la capilla un aire agradable, de lo contrario ya se habría desmayado.

—…Dos son mejores que uno, porque ellos tienen un buen retorno para su duro trabajo. Porque si ellos fallan, uno podrá levantar a su compañero. Pero pobre del que esté solo cuando caiga y no tenga otro que lo empuje hacia arriba… —recitó el oficiante.

Bella desvió la vista al costado para comprobar que Edward siguiera allí, y volvió a bajar la mirada. Qué tontería, por supuesto que estaba allí. ¿Dónde más podría ir en su propia boda? Pero es que la ansiedad de la princesa era tan grande que realmente necesitaba saber que su mejor amigo, ahora casi esposo, seguía estando junto a ella y compartiendo su calvario. Por irracional que sonara, se estaba casando con un hombre que no amaba, pero sin embargo era el único que quería a su lado en ese momento, porque era el único que podía calmarla lo suficiente como para sobrevivir la ceremonia completa.

Como si leyera su mente, el príncipe le dio una suave palmadita a su mano para tranquilizarla una vez más. Por un segundo, los nervios de Bella se aplacaron y escapó de sus labios una graciosa sonrisa. Y es que en esa palmadita la joven de Calcedonia había notado que la mano de su amigo estaba sudada, señal inequívoca de que él estaba tan nervioso como ella, aunque tuviera mucho más éxito en disimularlo.

—…Otra vez, si dos descansan juntos, ellos tendrán calor; pero ¿cómo puede uno tener calor solo?...

Calor es lo que sobraba, o al menos eso sentía Isabella por dentro. Ni qué decir ahora que el sacerdote había mencionado lo de descansar juntos. Porque a partir de ahora, así es como descansarían, aunque no se tocaran. Así dormirían, en el mismo lecho, sintiendo de lejos el calor del cuerpo del otro. Probablemente ella le repartiría algún puñetazo en sueños, dado que estaba acostumbrada a dormir a sus anchas, pero con un poco de suerte su amigo se acostumbraría. Quizás también él, habituado a su propia gran cama, le propinara alguna patadita accidental, y ella tendría que vivir con eso.

Una vez más, clavó sus ojos avellanados en el rostro de su casi marido, y por un momento se dedicó a analizar su perfil. El mismo perfil que vería cada mañana al despertar. El mentón pronunciado, la quijada fuerte, el semblante calmo y pensativo. Y esos ojos de verde zafiro que siempre dejarían relucir la bondad y la juventud de su corazón. Realmente había crecido ese muchacho. O mejor dicho, ese caballero, porque eso es lo que era ahora. Un hombre con todas las letras, inteligente y culto, de modales refinados pero para nada pretencioso. Un hombre respetuoso y respetable, digno de la confianza de muchos, entre ellos el Rey Charles. Su padre era muy protector cuando se trataba de ella, por lo que debía apreciar mucho a Edward, más allá del afecto que tuviera por su familia, como para juzgarlo un caballero merecedor de su hija.

—…Amor es paciencia y amabilidad; amor no es ser celoso o jactancioso; no es ser arrogante o rudo. Amor es no insistir en nuestro propio camino…

Amor. Era al menos irónico hablarles de amor a un príncipe y una princesa que se casaban obligados. A menos que hablaran de un amor de amigos. Ese que no los ataba, sino que por el contrario, los liberaba. Ese en el cual no eran más que dos almas sueltas corriendo contra la pendiente, contra el viento, contra el mundo, contra la vida que les tocaba vivir. Porque eso es lo que Edward y Bella tenían. Tampoco ellos insistían en seguir cada uno su propio camino, simplemente porque su camino era uno y el mismo: el de la libertad. Y lo recorrían juntos desde siempre.

—…Amor es aguantar todas las cosas, creer todas las cosas, esperar todas las cosas, soportar todas las cosas…

Isabella vio la pequeñísima media sonrisa de su amigo luego de esas palabras. Soportar todas las cosas. Para eso eran los matrimonios arreglados, después de todo. Pero luego de la charla con su prometido unos días atrás, Bella había decidido que ellos no serían como los otros. Ellos no se dedicarían a soportarse el uno al otro, sino que se mantendrían unidos y soportarían la carga del matrimonio juntos. Todo lo que hubiera que soportar, lo soportarían juntos. Para eso eran amigos, a fin de cuentas.

Para cuando la princesa terminó de pensar todas estas cosas, el discurso ya había terminado y el oficiante le estaba preguntando a los presentes:

—Si alguien se interpone en la unión de esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Isabella se imaginó interfiriendo ella misma con su propia boda, exclamando '_Yo me opongo_', y tuvo que morderse el labio para no hacer una mueca ante tal escena que se presentó en su mente.

Nadie habló, por lo que el sacerdote asintió y continuó, mirando ahora a Edward.

—Príncipe Edward del Reino de Aguamarina, ¿aceptas a la Princesa Isabella del Reino de Calcedonia como tu legítima esposa, para vivir juntos según lo ordenado por Dios, en el santo estado del matrimonio?

El joven del cabello cobrizo tragó saliva y respiró profundo, para luego asentir.

—Sí, acepto —dijo con voz clara y la cabeza en alto.

—¿Juras amarla, servirla, consolarla, respetarla y honrarla? ¿Juras cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, rechazando a todas las demás mujeres, y guardar fidelidad sólo para ella mientras los dos vivan?

—Sí, juro.

Fue entonces el turno de Isabella de hacer la misma promesa.

—Princesa Isabella del Reino de Calcedonia, ¿aceptas al Príncipe Edward del Reino de Aguamarina como tu legítimo esposo, para vivir juntos según lo ordenado por Dios, en el santo estado del matrimonio?

La joven cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera capturar su último segundo de libertad, y finalmente los volvió a abrir para entregarse a su destino.

—Sí, acepto.

—¿Juras amarlo, obedecerlo, servirlo y respetarlo? ¿Juras cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, rechazando a todos los demás hombres, y guardar fidelidad sólo para él mientras los dos vivan?

—Sí, juro.

El sacerdote asintió una vez más, y continuó con el ritual.

—Tómense ahora de las manos y repitan los votos con los que sus antepasados se han unido en santo matrimonio.

Intentando disimuladamente secar el sudor de sus palmas en su magnífico traje azul, el príncipe tomó las temblorosas manos de Isabella y por turnos pronunciaron las palabras que les habían hecho memorizar.

—Eres sangre de mi sangre, hueso de mi hueso. Te doy mi cuerpo, para que ambos seamos uno. Te doy mi espíritu, hasta el fin de nuestra vida.

—Seré tu escudo como serás el mío. Ninguna queja será proferida sobre nosotros, pues nuestro matrimonio será sagrado y ningún extraño sabrá de nuestros desacuerdos. Sobre todo y más allá de todo, te apreciaré y te honraré en esta vida y en la siguiente.

—Como el sol sigue su curso, me seguirás.

—Como luz para los ojos, como pan para saciar el hambre.

—Como dicha para el corazón, tu presencia estará conmigo.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

El sacerdote presentó los anillos y los bendijo, para luego extendérselos al príncipe y a la princesa, quienes los intercambiaron.

—Han pronunciado sus votos y prometido mantener su unión eterna, ante Dios, ante nuestro Rey, protector del Santo Espíritu, y ante todos los presentes que lo atestiguan. Estos anillos son el símbolo de sus juramentos, que jamás han de romper. Que Dios esté con ustedes y los bendiga. Que les permita una larga vida para ver a los hijos de sus hijos. Que sean pobres en desgracias y ricos en bendiciones, y que no cosechen más que respeto y admiración. Sea verde la hierba que pisen y azul el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Sean puras las alegrías que los rodeen, y verdaderos los corazones que los amen. Por el poder que me confieren Dios y nuestro Rey, yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Isabella observó a su flamante esposo dar un paso hacia ella e inclinar levemente su cabeza, haciéndole la silenciosa pregunta: __«___¿Lista?». _Igual de silenciosa fue su respuesta, asintiendo tenuemente.

—Piensa algo lindo —le susurró él a un volumen casi imperceptible, cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de su boca, y procedió a capturar sus rosados labios con los suyos.

Le sorprendió a Isabella darse cuenta de que ya no estaba alterada. Había llegado el momento de la ceremonia que más había temido, y sin embargo la ansiedad se había evaporado. Y es que el nudo de nervios que había estado conteniendo se había deshecho con el anuncio de que era ahora la esposa de Edward. Ya no había nada que esperar, nada que temer, puesto que ya todo estaba hecho. Ya era su mujer, y todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces respecto a su boda quedaba atrás, en el olvido, dado que no quedaba nada más que aceptar que ésta era ahora su vida. Así le había ocurrido unos años antes, cuando había llorado a su madre los días previos a su muerte, viéndola enferma en el lecho, más que los días posteriores a su partida, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás. Se sufre más cuando la esperanza aún está viva, pues el corazón todavía late y se rehúsa a darse por vencido. Ahora, con la ceremonia concluida, ya no había nada ni nadie capaz de torcer su destino de esposa. Y sin esa esperanza, la ansiedad no tenía lugar en su joven espíritu.

Entonces Bella cerró los ojos, y recibió los labios de su esposo sin objeciones. A pesar de la recomendación de Edward, la princesa se encontró besándolo sin necesidad de pensar alguna cualidad de él que le hiciera más fácil el momento. Si ante el cielo y la Tierra ese joven era su marido, no podía ya pensar en que estaba besando a un simple amigo. Estaba besando a un hombre. Isabella no supo por qué razón sus dedos se posaron sobre la solapa de su traje, o por qué la mano de él encontró descanso en su cintura, pero así sucedió. Tal vez sólo estaban buscando apoyo el uno en el otro. Tal vez sólo era la forma en que más cómodos se sentían mientras sus labios se rozaban por primera vez ante la vista de la gente. O tal vez sólo eran impulsos del cuerpo y del corazón, así como vaya uno a saber qué misteriosa fuerza imantaba sus bocas, como si ese beso no fuera tan indeseado como creían que era.

Lo cierto es que lo que Bella vio en su mente no fue la sonrisa de Edward, sino todo él. Todo él y toda ella, como si no estuviera ahí parada en el altar, sino sentada a lo lejos viendo su propia boda. Vio cada pizca de verde en sus ojos, cada cabello cobrizo, cada pestaña, pero también se vio en sus fuertes brazos, preguntándose si ese abrazo era igual que los que compartían de niños, o si había algo diferente en él.

Así también, Edward se encontró besando no a un par de ojos chocolate que eran lo que más le gustaba de ella, sino a una mujer completa, de carne y hueso y renovada belleza. ¿Cómo pensar solamente en sus ojos cuando acababa de descubrir que toda ella era bonita, del cabello a los pies? Tuvo una sensación extraña, como un cosquilleo en el estómago, y lo atribuyó a los nervios. Demasiada ansiedad por un día.

Lógicamente, los invitados no percibieron nada de esto. Todo lo que vieron fue un beso tenue, delicado, pero dulce. Algo poco común de ver en un matrimonio arreglado. El príncipe y la princesa habían estado temerosos de hacer el ridículo, pero la verdad es que los prestigiosos invitados estaban más que acostumbrados a concurrir a bodas pactadas entre desconocidos, donde las parejas sellaban su unión con torpeza, siendo a veces los príncipes un poco bruscos y las princesas un poco cortantes. Nada de eso les sucedió a Edward y a Isabella, a pesar de sus miedos. Pero era comprensible, o al menos eso pensaban los allí presentes. Si eran amigos de la infancia, no era ilógico que, al menos por el cariño que se tenían, fueran menos propensos a rechazarse como marido y mujer.

—Larga vida al Príncipe Edward y la Princesa Isabella —anunció el sacerdote, dando por finalizada la ceremonia, y con ella el beso.

—Larga vida —asintieron los presentes con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pié y aplaudiendo.

Ya separada de sus labios, Bella miró a Edward, sonrojada al ver todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien —le susurró él sonriendo.

—Me conformo con no haberme desmayado —respondió ella cómicamente, y tomó su brazo otra vez para salir de la capilla junto a su flamante esposo.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Tal como la Reina Esme había prometido, la celebración fue bellísima. Abundaban la comida y la bebida tanto como la música, los bailes y la alegría de los invitados.

Cuando se anunció que la orquesta comenzaría a tocar el minué, el príncipe Edward le extendió una mano a su reciente esposa y ella lo miró aterrada.

—Edward, no hemos practicado el baile —le dijo, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Ya lo hemos bailado muchas veces en otras fiestas —le sonrió él, divertido por la expresión en el rostro de Isabella.

—Y ni una vez me ha salido como corresponde —le recordó ella—. No puedo bailar, Edward, haré un desastre.

—Bella, no te preocupes. Sabes los pasos, estarás bien.

—Mi mente sabe los pasos, pero mis pies jamás responden como yo quiero —replicó la joven con una mueca.

—Yo te guiaré.

—Y yo te pisaré veinte veces por minuto.

—Ya he sobrevivido a nuestra boda, creo que puedo sobrevivir a un par de pisotones —rió él, y tomó la mano dubitativa de la princesa, llevándola al medio del majestuoso salón. Las demás parejas les abrieron paso y luego se ubicaron en línea, las damas frente a los caballeros, como marcaba el tradicional baile.

—La que no sobrevivirá a la humillación voy a ser yo —protestó la castaña por lo bajo.

—Damas y caballeros, por favor acompañen al Príncipe Edward y la Princesa Isabella en su primer baile de esposos. Dios bendiga su unión y les provea de riqueza y felicidad —anunció el director de la orquesta, y a continuación comenzó a sonar la música.

El alto volumen que salía de los instrumentos de los magistrales músicos le permitió a Edward tener una pequeña conversación privada con su esposa, durante los breves momentos en que el baile ameritaba un acercamiento de sus cuerpos.

—¿Se ha resuelto ya la cuestión de esta noche? —preguntó el príncipe susurrando, en una de las inclinaciones propias del minué.

—Sí, Alice ha tenido una muy buena idea —asintió ella, tomando ahora la mano derecha de su marido y avanzando de a pequeños pasos, temerosa de equivocarse.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es esa idea, esposa mía?

Bella entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca que provocó la risa de Edward.

—No me llames así, me irrita sobremanera.

—Lo sé. Me estoy cobrando por adelantado los pisotones que empezarás a darme en cualquier momento —volvió a reír el del cabello cobrizo, justo antes de que Isabella le estampara un taco en el empeine, borrando su sonrisa al instante. Como era un caballero, el muchacho apretó los labios y ahogó un quejido—. ¿Eso fue a propósito? —preguntó adolorido.

—Es posible —sonrió ella sarcásticamente, quedándose quieta mientras el príncipe daba una vuelta alrededor de ella.

—Menos mal que acabas de jurar respetarme —murmuró él, rodando los ojos, pero riendo a la vez, hasta detenerse nuevamente frente a su esposa y tomar su mano izquierda—. De verdad me gustaría saber cuál es ese plan.

—Pues… —Bella bajó aún más la voz y esperó hasta que sus rostros estuvieran bien cerca—. Verteré unas gotas de sangre de venado en nuestras sábanas para que las doncellas crean que hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio —le susurró al oído.

Edward abrió grandes los verdes ojos y se esforzó por no poner cara de desagrado.

—¿Sangre de venado?

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—Mmm… No sé… ¿Por qué no salsa?

Bella alzó una ceja, mientras juntaba sus manos al frente con las de Edward y se acercaba a él.

—Porque tal vez sería sospechoso que la sangre de la Princesa de Calcedonia huela a tomates y cebollas, Edward —le dijo en otro susurro, irónica, y le propinó otro pisotón.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó él, mordiéndose los labios para aguantar el deseo de quejarse del dolor.

—Lo siento, de verdad que ese fue sin querer —Bella disculpó su torpeza con una pequeña risa—. Pero no vas a decirme que no estoy en lo cierto, Edward.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estás en lo cierto. Es sólo que se me presenta extraño imaginarme que hoy no sólo voy a compartir el lecho contigo sino también con un venado —murmuró el joven.

—No vas a compartir el lecho con un venado, es sólo un poco de su sangre —le informó ella, paseándose delante de él como el resto de las damas delante de sus caballeros.

El baile terminó con una protocolar inclinación y un cúmulo de aplausos, y el príncipe tomó la mano de la princesa para llevarla de vuelta a su mesa.

—No lo hiciste tan mal —la felicitó él.

—Gracias —sonrió ella—. ¿Te dolieron los pisotones?

—Como no tienes idea —rió él, y ella tampoco pudo aguantar la risa.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Alice vio a Jasper parado detrás de uno de los grandes cortinados, mirando todo desde la distancia, y se le acercó con una sonrisa curiosa. Notó que a su lado se encontraba Benjamin, el pequeño hermano de Rosalie, y le causó gracia la manera en que el niño observaba todo con la misma atención que el rubio caballero de Pasos Blancos.

—¿Están espiando la celebración? —bromeó, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon a verla, y Jasper le dedicó una tímida media sonrisa.

—A decir verdad, estoy de guardia. Y Benjamin quiso quedarse un rato aquí para ayudarme —explicó, y a continuación bajó la voz lo suficiente como para que el niño no lo oyera—. Aunque no tengo idea qué es lo que está observando él.

Alice se llevó la palma de la mano a la boca para ahogar una pequeña risa, y se paró al lado de Jasper, mirando en la misma dirección.

—¿Y puedes hacer tu trabajo desde aquí? —preguntó, un poco confundida.

—Claro, así nos manejamos James y yo para hacer la guardia. Uno se queda cerca de la princesa y el otro se mantiene lejos para tener una vista más amplia de lo que pasa alrededor. Allí está James, ¿lo ves? —le mostró, señalando con su dedo índice en dirección al medio del salón, donde María bailaba con Emmett y el otro guardia vigilaba todo a tan sólo dos o tres metros. Alice lo encontró con la mirada y asintió—. Él puede detectar si alguno de los que están alrededor pretende en algún momento llevar a cabo algún tipo de ataque, pero no puede ver más allá de unos pocos metros. En cambio yo, si bien desde aquí no puedo actuar tan rápido, tengo una vista más panorámica y puedo percibir si algún extraño se acerca a lo lejos.

—Vaya, están muy organizados —dijo la doncella con admiración—. Aunque estoy segura de que nada malo ocurrirá esta noche. Todos están demasiado contentos —apuntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Jasper vio su alegría y sonrió a su vez. Por alguna razón se le hacía muy simpático ver el entusiasmo de Alice.

—¿Te agradan las fiestas de la Corte?

—Oh, sí, sobre todo las bodas —suspiró ella, su sonrisa grabada en su rostro—. Adoro la forma en que todos se predisponen a pasar una bella velada. Se ponen sus mejores galas para reencontrarse con amigos lejanos, y luego conversan y ríen, y todos están contentos. Mira lo felices que están… Mira cómo bailan… Es tan bonito el minué —comentó con voz suave, mientras las parejas desfilaban por su retina, moviéndose al compás de la música.

Jasper desvió la vista del salón un momento para posar sus ojos sobre el rostro de la pequeña criada. Era como si la música la hubiera transportado a otro lugar, tiñendo sus ojos de una pureza que el rubio guardia consideró encantadora.

De pronto Alice bajó la vista hacia donde estaba Benjamin, con una idea grandiosa jugando en su mente.

—¿Bailas conmigo, Benjamin? —le pidió al niño, que la miró atónito y dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no me gusta bailar —se apuró a decir.

—Vamos, por favor, baila conmigo, ¿sí? ¡Es divertido! —insistió la joven del largo cabello oscuro.

—No, Alice, me da vergüenza.

—Los cortinados nos tapan, nadie nos verá.

—No me importa, no quiero.

Jasper lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se inclinó para ponerse a su misma altura y hablar con él.

—Benjamin, ¿no me dijiste ayer en la cena que cuando fueras grande querías ser un caballero de la Corte?

—Sí.

—Pues entonces tienes que bailar con Alice. Es más, tú tendrías que pedirle un baile a ella.

—¿Por qué? A mi no me gusta bailar —repitió el hermano de Rosalie.

—No importa que no te guste, es una cuestión de cortesía. Cuando una dama quiere bailar, tú como caballero tienes que acompañarla —le explicó, y agregó algo que tal vez hubiera querido callar—. Además, discúlpame que te lo diga, pero has de ser bien tonto para no concederle un baile a la mujer más bonita de toda esta fiesta.

Alice escuchó sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Ella, la mujer más bonita de la fiesta, entre todas esas reinas, princesas, condesas y duquesas? ¿Es que acaso Jasper había estado bebiendo a escondidas de la fuente del ponche?

—¿Por qué no baila usted con ella entonces? —contraatacó Benjamin, que estaba determinado a zafarse de la tortura de bailar.

—Porque estoy de guardia.

Benjamin lo miró seriamente un momento mientras pensaba algo que decir. Para su fortuna, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—Mejor yo hago de guardia y usted baila —propuso el niño.

—Tú no puedes hacer de guardia, Benjamin.

—Por favor, quiero aprender. Ser guardia me gusta, bailar no —insistió el pequeño.

Jasper vio la ilusión en sus ojos, y luego volteó a ver a Alice, que tenía el mismo brillo en la mirada. No era correcto acceder, lo sabía perfectamente. Un niño de 9 años no puede estar velando por la seguridad de una princesa. Pero a la vez, era demasiado improbable que algo malo sucediera, y aún así James estaría allí para actuar los pocos minutos que él estuviera bailando con la pequeña muchacha. Benjamin quería ser guardia por un rato, Alice quería bailar y, por qué negarlo, también a Jasper le atraía más la idea de bailar con Alice que la de estar ahí parado observando toda esa felicidad a tanta distancia.

El guardia volvió a mirar al niño y posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Esto no es un juego, pequeño.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo tomarás con la seriedad y la responsabilidad que amerita?

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió él entusiasmado.

—De acuerdo. Pero tienes que estar extremadamente atento a todo, y apenas veas a alguien aparecer cerca de Su Alteza María tienes que avisarme de inmediato, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —asintió Benjamin, orgulloso de que un guardia le confiara tan importante tarea en tan importante celebración.

—Y has de saber que con esto estoy poniendo en juego mi pellejo, así que no me falles. Al más mínimo cambio me avisas.

—Sí, señor —asintió el niño una vez más, y sin más demoras se paró lo más firmemente que pudo y comenzó a observar todo lo que sucedía en el salón.

Jasper sonrió tenuemente, complacido por la obediencia del jovencito, y a continuación caminó unos pasos hacia donde estaba Alice y le extendió una mano.

—Lamento decirle que no soy buen bailarín, señorita, pero me complacería enormemente si me hiciera el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo —le dijo cortésmente.

La sonrisa de Alice, de tan grande, parecía no caber en su pequeño rostro.

—Por supuesto —rió ella, tomando su mano—. ¿Sabes el minué?

—Honestamente, no —confesó Jasper con vergüenza. Lo cierto es que el minué era un baile principalmente aristocrático, por lo que rara vez sus pasos eran conocidos por mujeres y hombres de menor rango.

—Tampoco yo —lo tranquilizó ella—. Pero podemos bailarlo como un vals.

—Eso me facilitaría bastante las cosas —rió apenado el de Pasos Blancos, quien realmente no se sentía muy confiado en cuanto al baile.

Alice se acercó a él con algunas dudas. Temía que su comportamiento no fuera apropiado para una dama, por lo que no quería ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que Jasper se acercó a ella y, pidiendo permiso con la mirada, posó su mano libre sobre la cintura de su compañera de baile. Ella hizo lo propio sobre el hombro de él, bajando la mirada, y sólo volvió a levantarla cuando sintió que sus mejillas ya no ardían tanto.

Se movieron al compás de la música, y Jasper logró relajarse de tal manera que se olvidó de Benjamin, de la Princesa María, de la guardia, y de todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ese momento de genuino gozo.

—¿Jasper? —la voz suave de Alice lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por el cumplido —le sonrió—. Sé que lo has dicho por cortesía, pero aún así te lo agradezco.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo levemente, tratando de entender sus palabras.

—¿Qué cumplido?

—Lo que le dijiste a Benjamin. Eso de concederle un baile a la mujer más bonita de la fiesta.

—Oh —entendió él, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, y luego volvió a bajarla para mirar el rostro de su menuda compañera—. Pero eso no lo dije por cortesía. Tal vez hice mal en decirlo en voz alta, y te ruego me disculpes si te he ofendido con mis palabras, pero es lo que pienso.

Alice ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida por la respuesta.

—¿Realmente crees que soy la mujer más bonita de esta fiesta?

—¿Tienes alguna duda acerca de ello? —sonrió él, sus ojos revelando la transparencia de sus pensamientos.

Alice bajó la cabeza y asintió.

—A decir verdad, sí.

Jasper no entendía por qué, pero sus palabras llegaron a dolerle.

—Entiendo que sólo nos conocemos hace pocos días y no confías del todo en mí, pero desearía que supieras que no tienes por qué dudar de mis palabras. Te aseguro que estoy siendo totalmente sincero.

—Oh, no es que no confíe en ti, Jasper —se apresuró a negar con la cabeza—. Es sólo que no me siento muy bonita. Verás, hoy estaba hablando con Jessica y… —comenzó a explicarle, pero luego se detuvo—. Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

—No, por favor, continúa.

—Son tonterías de mujeres, no quiero aburrirte, ni que pienses que soy una vanidosa y que le doy demasiada importancia a estas cosas.

—Te aseguro que no pensaré así de ti —prometió él con sus azules ojos—. Dime por qué te sientes así.

Alice bajó la mirada, dubitativa, pero finalmente accedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás.

—Bueno… Habrás visto que a las doncellas nos han hecho estos vestidos para la fiesta —le dijo, indicándole su propia vestimenta, y Jasper asintió—. De verdad que estaba muy feliz con mi vestido, Jasper. Casi nunca tengo nada nuevo que vestir, mucho menos algo tan hermoso. Pero Jessica me ha dicho hoy que no me sienta muy bien. Dice que este tipo de vestidos le calzan mejor a… a mujeres más… —la doncella buscó la manera de terminar la frase sin morir de vergüenza, y se maldijo por haberse decidido a contarle a un hombre su problema—, … más voluptuosas. Yo… Yo no tengo suficientes… atributos… como para llenar este vestido. Me parece que Jessica tiene razón, me veo más como una niña de 10 años que como una mujer —concluyó, y luego añadió con timidez—: Lo siento, me da mucha vergüenza contarte esto.

Jasper escuchó todo en silencio, cuidando de no dar señales que hicieran a Alice sentir más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en cuanto oyó lo que Jessica había dicho.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó con la mirada. Había algo en sus ojos que hacía a Alice sentirse en calma—. ¿Sabes? No quisiera contradecir a tu amiga, si es que es Jessica tu amiga, pero yo no estoy bailando con ninguna niña de 10 años. Yo estoy bailando con una mujer preciosa —le aseguró con una tímida sonrisa—. Yo sé mucho de guerras y caballos, y muy poco de vestidos, pero si quieres mi opinión, con gusto te la daré.

A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos, y asintió, aunque temía por lo que Jasper fuera a decirle. Sabía que un comentario negativo de un caballero como él le dolería más que el de su compañera de tareas domésticas, pero necesitaba saber qué pensaba él.

—Claro, me gustaría oír tu opinión —le dijo, suplicándole con sus ojos castaños que tuviera piedad de ella si es que pensaba decirle que su vestimenta le sentaba espantosamente mal.

—Yo creo… —comenzó, ordenando sus pensamientos—. Para empezar, soy un caballero, y como tal no voy a cometer la irreverencia de emitir opinión sobre tus… atributos femeninos, en los que no hay absolutamente nada de malo —admitió, un poco nervioso, y se aseguró de no bajar la mirada hacia su escote para no ofenderla—. Ahora, en cuanto al vestido… Yo entiendo que las damas suelen buscar los vestidos que mejor les sientan. Utilizan la vestimenta para realzar su belleza, y es comprensible. Pero creo que si una mujer es naturalmente bonita, realmente no importa si el vestido que usa se ciñe perfectamente a su talle o no, porque no es el vestido el que realza su belleza, sino ella la que con su belleza hace que el vestido se vea bien. Y sinceramente creo que ese es tu caso, Alice. Tú no necesitas un vestido perfecto para verte hermosa, más bien creo que los vestidos han de buscarte a ti para que los hagas lucir hermosos.

La doncella se ruborizó hasta la punta del pelo cuando oyó semejantes palabras salir de la boca de su compañero de baile. Nadie le había dicho jamás algo tan bonito, mucho menos un hombre. Si no hubiera sido una locura, lo hubiera abrazado, para agradecerle el haberla hecho sentir tan bien.

—¡Acaba de aparecer alguien! —anunció Benjamin, sacando a la pareja de su pequeño mundo.

Jasper corrió a su lado y miró hacia el salón.

—¿Dónde, Benjamin?

—Allí —señaló el niño con el índice—. Es mi hermana.

Jasper lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Benjamin, tu hermana no es un peligro para la Princesa.

—Pero usted me dijo que le avise cuando aparezca alguien, y apareció Rose —explicó el pequeño inocentemente.

—Pero que me avises si aparecía alguien extraño, Benjamin. Un desconocido.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber quién es desconocido? Para mí son todos desconocidos, a la mitad nunca los he visto —el niño se encogió de hombros, y Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro.

Se dio vuelta rodando los ojos, y Alice rió.

—Lo siento, Alice. Benjamin bailará contigo —se disculpó.

—¿Pero por qué? —protestó otra vez el jovencito.

—Porque evidentemente no puedes reemplazarme como guardia en esta ocasión, así que tendrás que reemplazarme como compañero de baile de Alice.

—Pero no quiero bailar.

—Mejor ve con Alice y no protestes, que me vas a meter en problemas —le dijo el rubio, dándole un empujoncito en la espalda, y la doncella se apresuró a tomas las manitos del niño y comenzó a darle vueltas.

Jasper los miró por un segundo y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Ya quisiera yo estar en tu lugar, pequeño —murmuró con una sonrisa, y regresó a su puesto de guardia.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

En medio del salón, el príncipe Emmett fingió una sonrisa mientras su prometida se paseaba bailando alrededor de él, y aprovechó los segundos en que se perdió de vista tras su espalda para clavar su mirada en la majestuosa cúpula cubierta de pinturas de héroes y divinidades. Tuvo sólo un momento para pedir al cielo que le mandara alguna de esas figuras y lo salvara de ese tormento, pero en cambio lo que llegó fue la voz de María hasta sus oídos.

—Qué fiesta más encantadora, ¿no es así, Emmett? —le preguntó, batiendo las pestañas y cuidando de balancear bien sus caderas con cada compás.

—Sí, María —asintió él, sonriendo con los labios apretados. Habían estado bailando por más de una hora.

—El ponche está delicioso —dijo por tercera vez en la noche, sus mejillas ya rosadas por el efecto del alcohol.

—Veo que te ha gustado —murmuró Emmett, que había estado observando cómo la Princesa de Pasos Blancos iba perdiendo el equilibrio con cada copa que le habían estado sirviendo.

—Oh, sí, mucho —rió ella, con más soltura de la habitual.

Pero a pesar de no estar completamente en control de sí misma, María no perdía la maestría de la manipulación ni olvidaba a sus enemigos, por lo que logró no fruncir el entrecejo cuando vio a Rosalie acercarse con una bandeja de plata en la mano, en la que transportaba algunas copas de agua que ofrecía a los invitados que estuvieran sedientos y prefirieran no seguir ingiriendo alcohol.

La idea que cruzó por la mente de la princesa fue tan interesante que María la puso en marcha al instante. En un momento en que Rosalie se encontraba justo detrás de ella ofreciéndole una copa a la Reina Esme y al Rey Carlisle , la de Pasos Blancos simuló un paso de baile que terminó en un _distraído_ manotazo a la doncella. Del empujón, Rosalie cayó sobre la Reina y bañó su vestido con el agua de las copas que llevaba en la bandeja.

La criada de la cabellera de oro se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Oh, por todos los cielos… Lo siento muchísimo, Su Majestad —se disculpó, apresurándose a juntar los trozos de cristal que se habían esparcido a su alrededor.

—Está bien, Rosalie, es sólo agua, pronto se secará —la tranquilizó la Reina con una tenue sonrisa, al ver el miedo que cruzó los ojos violáceos de la doncella. Estaba apenada por lo sucedido a su vestido, pero al menos no se le había manchado—. Lo importante es que nadie se lastime, por favor recoge estos cristales lo más rápidamente posible, hay niños jugando y no quisiera que nadie se corte.

—Sí, Su Majestad —asintió Rosalie, cumpliendo con las indicaciones mientras la Reina se alejaba. Lamentablemente no pudo cuidarse a sí misma de ese peligro, y entre los nervios del momento y el temblor de sus manos terminó con un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos.

Emmett escuchó su quejido y, viendo la sangre brotar de su mano, se apresuró a asegurarse de que el corte no fuera de gravedad.

—Rosalie, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ante tamaño gesto de cordialidad, la Princesa María frunció el ceño y, recurriendo nuevamente a su sagacidad, intervino justo a tiempo para que Emmett no se escapara de su dominio.

—Pero qué torpe soy, todo ha sido mi culpa —ensayó una falsa disculpa, lo cual tranquilizó a su prometido pero enardeció a la doncella que estaba de rodillas en el piso—. Es que el ponche estaba un poco fuerte y creo que me ha quitado el dominio de mis extremidades —rió divertida—. ¿Emmett, podrías por favor acompañarme a mi recámara? Creo que necesito descansar un poco, no quiero dar un espectáculo en este estado poco decoroso.

Emmett oyó esas palabras y miró a ambas mujeres, como decidiendo qué hacer. Realmente no tenía opción, aunque su elección no concordaba con su sentir. Al menos llevándola a dormir podría deshacerse del baile de María por el resto de la noche.

—Estoy bien, Su Alteza, gracias —contestó Rosalie en voz baja, sin mirarlo a la cara.

El príncipe asintió y extendió una mano que María ya le estaba casi exigiendo con la mirada. La de Pasos Blancos la tomó para luego aferrarse al brazo de su prometido.

—Lo siento, muchacha. Si te duele puedes decirle a James, él ha estado en la guerra, sabe curar heridas de ese tipo —le aconsejó a Rosalie con falsa inquietud. Emmett le dedicó a la doncella una última mirada de preocupación, y se alejó del salón junto a la del cabello azabache.

Rosalie suspiró, entre enojada y triste. Sí, claro, pedirle ayuda a James. Con lo que el guardia la despreciaba, más le convenía echarse sal sobre la herida que encomendarse a él. Pero lo peor no era el corte en su dedo, sino el corte en su corazón. Sabía que su mano pronto sanaría, pero las heridas de amor que Emmett le iba dejando no pararían de sangrar ni con todos los vendajes de Aguamarina.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Qué locura, 15 páginas y media de Word! Es que si mal no recuerdo les prometí un poco de cada pareja, no quería cortarlo y que se quedaran con las ganas. Les ruego e imploro reviews, porque fue un capítulo que costó escribir y quisiera saber si me salió por lo menos decente, jeje.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a crematlv19, Emmett McCartys angel, Kabum, Conny, Romy92, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen y BarbyBells por los comentarios, y a dana masen cullen y Khriss Cullen Hale que me avisaron que había subido mal el capítulo XD Creo que me tengo que hacer llamar Doña Despiste a partir de ahora, jaja! Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y gracias a las de siempre por no haber salido corriendo todavía :)**

**Ya que estoy, paso dos propagandas a las chicas que les gustan Jasper y Alice. Lo primero es que le damos la bienvenida a Khriss Cullen Hale que posteó su primer one-shot, _Inseguridades_, así que tenemos nueva escritora de Jalice, cosa que hay que celebrar :) Y lo segundo, ayer subí una pequeña viñeta, _Salvación_, que pueden ver en mi perfil si se quedaron con ganas de más Alice y Jazz. **

**Eso es todo, prometí hacer notas de autor más cortas pero me cuesta horrores, tengo que trabajar en esto y ser más resumida :S**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap! Besos**

**Lulu**


	9. Noche de Bodas ¿Para Quién?

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Noche de Bodas… ¿Para Quién?<strong>

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, el Príncipe Edward y la Princesa Isabella fueron escoltados a su nueva recámara por decenas de doncellas y caballeros de la Corte, además del Obispo y los reyes Carlisle y Esme.

Por separado, los atuendos festivos de los recién casados fueron cambiados por ropa de dormir, aunque se esperaba que la pareja hiciera mucho más que reposar en los brazos de Morfeo esa noche. Nerviosa a pesar de tener la solución a dicho problema, Bella trepó sobre la amplia cama vestida con su blanco negligé de seda, con plisados y sujeto a la cintura. Cuando Edward se hubo colocado su larga camisa de lino, del mismo color, se recostó en el lecho, a su lado. Las doncellas los taparon con las mantas y el sacerdote bendijo en latín la unión de los consortes.

—Buena suerte —les deseó el Rey Carlisle con una sonrisa, y las criadas procedieron a cerrar las cortinas que rodeaban el lecho.

El príncipe y la princesa oyeron cómo el séquito completo se marchaba de la habitación, dejándolos en soledad, y lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse.

—Esto es lo más incómodo que me ha pasado en la vida, Edward —le susurró Bella.

—Concuerdo con esa afirmación —asintió el muchacho, cuyos ojos verdes mantenían un ligero brillo en medio de la oscuridad—. Ya se han retirado todos, ¿no es así?

La joven heredera corrió las cortinas que los rodeaban y asomó la cabeza para espiar un momento.

—Sí, afortunadamente —le dijo, y volvió a cerrar el cortinado. Entonces bajó del lecho y se agachó buscando algo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el príncipe, aguantándose la risa al verla desaparecer por un costado de la cama.

—Buscando nuestra salvación —respondió ella, y unos segundos después alzó su mano, sosteniendo un pequeño frasco que Edward tomó.

—Déjame adivinar. El venado, ¿no es así?

—La sangre del venado, sí —corrigió Bella. Estaba por volver a su sitio junto a su flamante esposo, pero algo más llamó su atención debajo de la pomposa cama—. Edward, ¿qué hace esto aquí? —le preguntó divertida, sacando de allí abajo uno de los diminutos pasteles de crema y mora que habían estado sirviendo en la boda durante el postre.

El príncipe se llevó una mano a la frente.

—No puedo creer que casi lo olvido —rió—. Sé que mueres por esos pastelitos, y noté que querías servirte otro pero no lo hiciste para que los invitados no te creyeran una glotona, así que le pedí a Alice que guardara uno y lo trajera aquí para que lo puedas comer ahora si te apetece.

A la muchacha del cabello avellanado se le iluminó el rostro, aunque poco pudiera verlo el príncipe con tan poca luz. A veces era sorprendente lo mucho que él la conocía.

—Gracias, Edward, qué detalle de tu parte —le sonrió ella, trepando al lecho con el pastel en mano—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Depende. ¿Vas a echarle la sangre a las sábanas ahora o después? Porque si lo haces ahora seguramente se me quite el apetito en cuestión de segundos.

La princesa rodó los ojos y rió.

—Entonces comamos ahora el pastel y después resolvemos lo de la sangre.

—Mejor así.

No tenían cuchillo, así que lo fueron comiendo con las manos, como hacían cuando eran pequeños y se robaban tarteletas de la cocina Real. De todas formas, tuvieron el debido cuidado de no dejar ninguna miga o mancha de crema o mora que evidenciara que la pareja había convertido su lecho de bodas en una mesa de dulces. La degustaron en silencio al principio, pero luego comenzaron a platicar.

—¿Has disfrutado la celebración? —le preguntó el príncipe.

—Sí, tengo que admitir que fue una fiesta muy bonita. Creí que lo pasaría terrible, pero no fue así. De hecho, creo que de haber estado mi padre aquí todo hubiera sido perfecto.

—Lo sé, también hubiera querido que tu padre viniera —asintió él, compadeciéndose de la ligera angustia que empañó el rostro de su ahora esposa—. Pero al menos sabes que se está recuperando.

—Sí. Eso me fortalece.

—Por supuesto —contestó él, tomando otro pequeño trozo de pastel. En pocos minutos se habían comido casi todo entre los dos—. Te vi platicando con el Príncipe Jacob —mencionó distraídamente, como al pasar, pero cambiando rotundamente de tema—. ¿Qué es de la vida de ése?

Isabella alzó las cejas y tuvo que aguantar la risa ante las palabras de su marido. Para Edward, Jacob no era _él_, era _ése_.

—Se encuentra excelente, y me ha dicho que está feliz de haberse casado con la Princesa del Reino de Quileute. Les va muy bien. Incluso me ha contado en confidencia que tienen sospechas de que ella está encinta, pero el médico de la Corte aún no se los ha podido confirmar.

—Qué bien —comentó secamente el cobrizo mientras se chupaba los dedos—. Posiblemente el convertirse en padre lo mantenga ocupado y ayude a que deje de ser un fastidio para los demás.

—¿Por qué lo detestas tanto? ¿Qué te ha hecho él a ti? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo detesto. Es sólo que no me cae particularmente bien.

—No entiendo por qué. Es un buen hombre.

—Un buen hombre que siempre ha estado metiéndose en lugares donde no le corresponde. ¿Recuerdas cuando cumpliste 12 años y fuimos con mi familia a pasar la temporada a Calcedonia? No pasaron ni dos semanas que ya había caído ese inoportuno a querer llamar la atención.

—Jacob no llama la atención.

—Pues sí llamó tu atención —se quejó el príncipe, haciendo una mueca.

Bella lo miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír, tal era la gracia que le hacía el comentario del joven.

—¿Estás celoso de él?

—¿Yo? Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí. Le tienes celos.

—¿Celos de qué? ¿De que apenas se apareciera tú prefirieras ir a trepar árboles con él que conmigo? Es ridículo.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una mezcla de gracia y ternura.

—Lo que es ridículo es lo que estás diciendo, Edward. Yo jamás he elegido a Jacob por sobre ti. Desde que nos conocimos sólo quería que fuéramos los tres amigos y jugáramos juntos, tú eras el que no quería ir a trepar árboles con nosotros.

—Discúlpame, pero yo te conocí antes, tu fuiste mi amiga primero. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir a mi amiga con otro?

—¿Y por qué no? No te molestaba cuando Emmett jugaba con nosotros —le recordó.

—Lo de Emmett es diferente, Emmett es mi hermano, él no me robaría a mi amiga.

—Nadie te ha robado a tu amiga, Edward —rió Bella. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera estado ocultándole esos celos por tantos años. Lo más gracioso era que por un segundo había dejado de ser el caballero maduro que se suponía que ahora era, y estaba haciendo caprichos como un niño mientras comía un pastel—. Es más, no sólo no te han robado a tu amiga sino que te has terminado casando con ella. ¿Lo ves? Eso te ha pasado por egoísta. No supiste compartir y ahora me tienes que soportar enterita para toda la vida.

—Pero al menos no te ha llevado él —remató el príncipe, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella rodó los ojos y tomó el último trozo de pastel que quedaba.

—¿Lo quieres?

—¿Después de que me has dicho que no sé compartir? Por supuesto que no, te lo dejo a ti para que veas que no soy ningún egoísta —respondió él con una mueca que se reflejó en el rostro de Isabella.

—Te doy la mitad.

—No hace falta.

—Vamos, no seas orgulloso, acéptame la mitad —insistió ella, partiendo la pequeña porción en dos partes.

—¿Ahora aparte de egoísta también me llamas orgulloso? Entre esto y tus pisotones correctivos estoy empezando a dudar que cumplas la promesa de respetarme y obedecerme que has hecho en el altar —comentó el muchacho sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, ¿me lo aceptas o no?

El príncipe la miró de reojo pero extendió una mano como para tomarlo, y la Princesa de Calcedonia rió.

—Eres como un bebé, Edward. Es más, te voy a alimentar en la boca como a los niños —decidió, y estampó el pedacito de pastel contra sus finos labios.

—¡Ey! —se quejó él, relamiéndose mientras ella reía—. Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, el de Aguamarina tomó el último trozo que le correspondía a su esposa e hizo lo propio, dejándole a la princesa los labios llenos de crema.

—¡Edward! Si serás poco caballero —se quejó, abriendo los ojos como platos mientras su amigo se agarraba la panza y reía con ganas.

—Tú empezaste, no te hagas la sorprendida ahora.

—Yo no empecé nada.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí. Tú me embarraste el pastel en la cara primero.

—Porque te lo merecías.

—Pues también te lo mereces tú —replicó él, pero le demostró lo caballeroso que era limpiándole con el pulgar los restos de crema que habían quedado sobre la comisura de sus labios rosados.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, estudiándose las caras bajo un hilo de luz de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas.

—Estamos casados —susurró ella.

—Lo sé —asintió el príncipe, y preguntó con curiosidad—, ¿Te sientes distinta?

Bella paseó la mirada por los alrededores pensando la respuesta, que finalmente le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, la verdad es que no. ¿Tú te sientes diferente?

—No, tampoco —contestó él con una pequeña risa—. No por ahora, al menos.

—Mejor así. Lo único que quisiera es que nada cambie entre nosotros, que nada rompa nuestra amistad.

Edward se ausentó de la conversación un instante, por lo que la habitación quedó sumida en el silencio una vez más, hasta que el muchacho habló.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer otros votos, más allá de los que hicimos en el altar.

Isabella lo miró confundida.

—¿Otros votos? ¿Qué otros votos?

—Votos de amistad —sonrió él, y a continuación se sentó en el lecho y llevó una mano a su corazón—. Yo, Príncipe Edward de Aguamarina, te prometo a ti, Princesa Isabella de Calcedonia, ser tu amigo para toda la vida. En mí siempre tendrás un oído para escucharte y un hombro sobre el cual llorar, y no dejaré que los inconvenientes matrimoniales que podamos tener afecten nuestra unión en santa amistad.

La princesa de los ojos chocolate sonrió ampliamente, divertida con el juramento de su esposo, y repitió el proceso, su blanca mano sobre su pecho.

—Pues entonces yo, Princesa Isabella de Calcedonia, te prometo a ti, Príncipe Edward de Aguamarina, ser tu amiga por el resto de nuestras vidas. Aún cuando cometamos fallas como marido y mujer, no permitiré que eso empañe nuestra sagrada amistad, y conmigo contarás siempre.

—Hecho. Y ahora, sellaremos nuestro juramento con sangre.

—¡¿Qué cosa? —la princesa se echó atrás, horrorizada, lo cual hizo que Edward casi estalle en una carcajada.

—Con la sangre del venado —le aclaró entre risas, tomando el frasquito que Bella le había entregado un rato antes, y devolviéndoselo a su mujer—. Hazlo tú, yo no sé cuánto poner —dijo incómodo.

La princesa tomó el pequeño recipiente y calculó dónde estaría la mitad de la cama.

—Supongo que con unas gotas estará bien —infirió, y vertió un poco de la sangre sobre las sábanas—. Bien, nuestra unión está oficialmente consumada —anunció la castaña, sonriendo.

Cuando el rojo carmín se hubo secado, la joven bajó de la cama y volvió a guardar el recipiente debajo de ésta, para luego volver a su lugar al lado de Edward.

—Recuérdame que mañana se lo regrese a Alice antes de que alguien lo descubra.

—De acuerdo —asintió el príncipe, y dejó escapar un bostezo.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Mucho —confesó con una sonrisa, recostándose más y apoyando la cabeza contra su almohada de plumas—. ¿Tú?

—También. Estoy agotada, ha sido un largo día —coincidió ella, y también se acomodó para dormir—. ¿Te parece bien si dormimos?

—Me parece una excelente idea —respondió, sus verdes ojos ya cerrados—. Que descanses bien, esposa mía.

—No me digas así —bufó ella.

—Mi esposa Bella —continuó él, en broma.

—Basta, Edward.

—Esposa, esposa, esposa… —rió él, y se ligó un manotazo de la muchacha que descansaba junto a él—. ¡Ouch! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te molestaré más.

Hicieron silencio y se dispusieron a dormir, pero 5 minutos después la princesa se vio obligada a volver a abrir la boca.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mmmm? —alcanzó a decir el muchacho, que ya estaba dormitando.

—¿Tú no tienes frío?

—No. ¿Tú sí?

—Bastante. Está un poco fresco para mí.

—¿Quieres que pidamos a las doncellas que nos traigan otra manta?

Isabella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No podemos hacer eso —contestó—. Se supone que estamos muy ocupados consumando nuestro matrimonio como para tener frío y pedir otra manta —le recordó a su marido.

—Estás en lo cierto, no pensé en eso —asintió el joven.

—No importa, soportaré —la princesa se encogió de hombros, y se aferró a la escasez de abrigo sobre su cama.

Tras un momento de silencio, Edward le hizo una sugerencia.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas un poco más cerca de mí? Así tendrás menos frío —razonó—. Al menos eso dijo el sacerdote en la ceremonia —recordó, riendo.

Isabella lo dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió. Realmente no quería pasar frío toda la noche. Cuando notó que el cuerpo de su marido irradiaba el calor que necesitaba, se pegó a él como mosca a la miel. Edward se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero la rodeó con un brazo y la dejó acomodar su cabeza contra su pecho, para que ambos pudieran descansar más cómodamente.

—Gracias —le susurró ella tímidamente, y volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Que descanses, Edward.

—Igualmente, Bella —respondió él en voz baja.

Y así durmieron toda su larga noche de bodas.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

La misma noche, el heredero de Aguamarina llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a descansar de su pesada velada con María, pero volteó al ver a Rosalie en el corredor, sacando unas flores ligeramente marchitas de uno de los jarrones para dejar el arreglo impecable.

—Rosalie —la llamó, y ella levantó la vista—. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu dedo?

—Mejor, Alteza. Gracias por preguntar —le respondió vagamente, guardando la mano en la que portaba el vendaje que Jasper le había hecho gentilmente. Estaba por irse, pero Emmett la detuvo.

—Espera. ¿Puedes venir un momento? Necesito hablar algo contigo.

—No creo que sea adecuado a estas horas, Alteza —lo evadió nuevamente la criada del cabello de luz de luna.

—Por favor, es importante —insistió él.

Rosalie bajó la mirada y asintió, acercándose a él.

—Como usted mande, Alteza.

Sus palabras casi llegaron a lastimar a Emmett. Le hacían sentir que ella obedecía porque él era su amo, y que en verdad no quería saber nada con él.

—Pasa —le dijo, abriendo la puerta de sus aposentos y dejándola entrar. La siguió dentro de la recámara y cerró la puerta con llave por si acaso.

—Esto no es correcto —insistió ella, y por primera vez tuvo miedo de estar atrapada en una habitación sola con él. No temía que el príncipe se propasara, pues lo conocía muy bien y sabía que Emmett jamás sería capaz de hacer algo que ella no deseara. Pero temía por ella, porque no era tan fuerte como parecía, y no sabía si podría rechazar al hombre que tanto amaba.

—Lo que no es correcto es que yo esté sin ti —soltó sin vueltas el heredero al trono.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Emmett. Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

—No, Rose, no llegamos a un acuerdo —se quejó él, casi como un niño—. Yo no decidí alejarme, tú lo hiciste y quisiste que yo hiciera lo mismo. Y lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

—Inténtalo más —se limitó a decir ella.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad con el príncipe y que tarde o temprano sus caminos se separarían, por lo que prefería levantar los muros que rodeaban su corazón y tratar de alejarlo con una falsa frialdad. Qué irónico. María era un témpano disfrazado de llama ardiente, mientras que Rosalie se quemaba en el calor de su amor por Emmett, pero lo disimulaba con actos y palabras frías como el hielo.

—Rose, no te pedí hablar contigo para que me digas que intente más —le dijo él, consternado. No podía creer la horrible noche que estaba viviendo, y eso que no era su propio casamiento sino el de su hermano.

—No puedo decirte otra cosa, Emmett.

—¿No? ¿No puedes? —la miró con ojos vidriosos que rompieron el corazón de la doncella. El príncipe la tomó de los hombros y su mirada fue tan intensa que Rosalie no pudo escaparse de ella—. Pues yo sí puedo decirte otra cosa, Rose, y me vas a tener que perdonar por esto, pero ya no lo puedo callar. Puedes ofenderte, y hasta puedes abofetearme si así lo deseas, puesto que jamás diré nada ni te involucraré en ningún problema, si puedo evitarlo. Pero lo diré, y tendrás que escucharme, porque ya no puedo seguir guardándome esto.

Rosalie miró en sus rasgados ojos de cielo y esperó en silencio su confesión. Lo que salió de boca del príncipe la dejó sin aliento.

—Yo te amo, Rose —le dijo con voz quebrada—. Te amo, y ha querido el maldito destino que recién ahora me de cuenta de ello. Pero es así, y necesito que lo sepas. Te amo. Por eso no puedo olvidarte, por eso no quiero olvidarte. No quiero dejar ir a la mujer que amo y reemplazarla por otra a quien jamás amaré. No quiero. No puedo —le dijo en un susurro, su dulce aliento logrando derretir las barreras de hielo que Rosalie había construido.

La doncella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y no supo si reír de felicidad o llorar de tristeza.

—¿Es verdad esto que dices, Emmett? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Jamás he sido más sincero en toda mis vida, Rose. Jamás he sentido algo más sincero en toda mi vida.

—¿Me amas? —insistió ella, que aún no lo podía creer.

—Con toda el alma.

Rosalie se dio vuelta, no pudiendo sostener su mirada.

—Esto es terrible.

El corazón del príncipe se desmoronó en mil pedazos. De todas las posibles respuestas y reacciones que esperaba de la doncella, esta era una de las peores.

—¿No sientes lo mismo por mí? —preguntó tristemente.

—Por supuesto que sí, Emmett, y eso es lo terrible.

El rostro del joven hombre volvió a iluminarse, llenándose de ilusión una vez más. Lo amaba, Rosalie lo amaba como él a ella.

—No te entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser terrible que ambos nos amemos, que seamos correspondidos? —le preguntó él, eufórico—. Es una dicha inmensa, Rosalie.

—No, Emmett. ¿Qué parte no entiendes? —le dijo la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos, olvidándose por un momento del respeto a su amo y tratándolo como a un hombre en igual posición social que ella, aunque fuera solamente para recordarle sus enormes diferencias—. Tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos. Amarnos es lo peor que nos puede pasar, sólo hace más difícil el tener que estar alejados.

—¿Pero por qué estar alejados? ¿Por qué ir contra lo que sentimos?

Rosalie quiso gritarle su respuesta, pero se contuvo para no armar un escándalo que terminaran escuchando desde alguna habitación vecina.

—Porque te casarás con otra mujer, Emmett. Será María quien te despose, no yo.

El del cabello negro sacudió la cabeza. Era terco como una mula.

—Ella puede desposarme, pero eres tú quien me posee.

—Yo no te poseo, no tengo ese derecho —intentó fallidamente explicarle.

—Yo te doy ese derecho.

—Eso no alcanza, Emmett. Por favor, razona —insistió ella, alterándose más y más.

—No quiero razonar, no hay lugar para la razón en esto. Mi corazón no piensa, mi corazón siente, y lo que siente es que tengo que estar contigo, tengo que amarte.

A esta altura, el príncipe la tenía acorralada una vez más, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

—Lo que tu corazón o mi corazón sienten no le importa al mundo, Emmett. Lo que tienes que hacer es justamente lo contrario, tienes que dejar de amarme.

Las manos del príncipe se ubicaron ahora sobre las rosadas mejillas de la doncella, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pídemelo —susurró—. Pídeme que te deje de amar.

La rubia criada dejó caer una lágrima que rodó hasta acariciar el dorso de la mano del joven de Aguamarina.

—Deja de amarme, Emmett —le rogó, tratando de esquivar su mirada.

El príncipe oyó las palabras, las oyó muy bien, pero se negó a aceptarlas. No iba a hacer caso a un pedido que no era real. Lo que Rosalie decía no se condecía con sus sentimientos, y para Emmett los sentimientos de Rose eran lo primero, por lo que a ellos iba a complacer, y no a unas pocas palabras vacías y falsas. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que vendrían, tanto para él como para ella, se inclinó repentinamente sobre los labios de la doncella y los besó con ardor.

Desprevenida, la muchacha no pudo actuar razonablemente como lo hubiera hecho en otra situación. Estaba atrapada en los brazos y en los labios del hombre que amaba, fundiéndose con él en un beso que no hacía más que encender un poco más la hoguera en la que se estaban quemando hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque a veces no supiera como responder a ella, la espontaneidad de Emmett era una de las cosas que Rosalie más amaba de él. Todo lo hacía con el corazón, aunque eso lo metiera en problemas tan grandes como el que ahora tenían. Y no es que el heredero al trono no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para meditar sus acciones, sino que elegía a conciencia oír su propio instinto. Una vez le había contado a Rosalie una frase que había leído de un filósofo de épocas anteriores: '_Actuar responsablemente no equivale a agudizar la razón, sino a agudizar los sentimientos.'_ Ese era el pensamiento de Emmett, el que guiaba todas sus acciones, y probablemente también el que había guiado ese beso en el que ahora se sumergían.

No fue sino hasta haberse quedado sin aire que los labios del príncipe se separaron de los de la criada. Se quedaron, sin embargo, a escasos milímetros; brillantes, expectantes, temblorosos. Deseándose.

—Pídemelo ahora otra vez —volvió a susurrar él, rozando su piel.

La joven cerró los ojos aún llorosos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Por favor, Emmett, no lo hagas más difícil.

—No, Rose, mírame. Escúchame —pidió él, y sus ojos azules hallaron los violáceos de su amada—. Yo no sé qué traerá el destino, ni sé hasta cuándo pueda tenerte. Pero sé que hoy podemos estar juntos. Esta noche podemos, Rosalie. Esta noche puedes ser mía y yo puedo ser tuyo. ¿Piensas que no soy razonable? Te diré lo que no es razonable. No es razonable dejarte ir hoy cuando aún te tengo. No quiero perderte hoy por pensar en que puedo perderte mañana. Quizás mañana el destino intente separarnos, pero hoy nos ha unido, y aquí estamos, juntos. ¿Por qué voy a luchar contra esto cuando todo está dado para que nos amemos? Olvida el futuro por una vez y piensa en lo que tenemos hoy. Déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo ahora que aún puedo hacerlo.

La doncella luchó por hacer oídos sordos a su pedido, pero no le fue posible. Tenía sentido. Estar juntos otra vez esa noche tenía sentido. Porque quizás no tuviera más oportunidades de ser suya. Quizás mañana no pudiera volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, acariciándola, haciéndola sentir viva, completa y feliz. Quizás no volvieran a amarse de ese modo tan íntimo y perfecto nunca más. Y si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad, se arrepentiría toda su vida, deseando haberlo tenido aunque sólo fuera una vez más.

—Por favor, Rose, aunque sea sólo por esta vez —le rogó él en un último susurro—. Pídeme que te ame, porque no hay nada que desee más en el mundo que hacerte mía esta noche.

Las palabras de Emmett fueron el último empujón que Rosalie necesitó para aferrarse a su cuello y capturar los labios de su amante con fervor. Lo amaría esa noche por todas las siguientes noches que no lo tendría. Viviría cada beso, cada sonrisa, cada suspiro y cada caricia, y los guardaría en su corazón, ocupándolo por completo, aunque eso le valiera no dejar lugar para enamorarse de ningún otro hombre en el resto de su miserable vida.

—Ámame, Emmett —le pidió, tal como él le dijo.

El príncipe sonrió contra su boca, dando gracias al cielo por poder tenerla aunque fuera una noche más, y la cargó en sus fuertes brazos hasta la cama, decidido a cumplir su deseo con todo su cuerpo, toda su alma, y todo su corazón. El mañana podía esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cuántos reviews! Muchísimas gracias, no me lo esperaba. Agradezco entonces a crematlv19, Conny, Emmett McCartys angel, DCullenLove, Romy92, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, BarbyBells, Khriss Cullen Hale, Avril Kallper, Francisca Pino, Ara Cullen, VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty, Fabi Cullen y Keytani por sus comentarios. Me encanta porque me cuentan lo que les va gustando y sus parejas favoritas, la verdad que es lindísimo leer sus comentarios. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y gracias a aquellas que siguen la historia, aunque no dejen review.<strong>

**Detalles técnicos: Por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo actualizar más de una vez por semana. Escribir cada capítulo lleva más tiempo de lo que parece (principalmente porque hay que estar cuidando los detalles de época, desde las descripciones hasta los modos y la forma de hablar) y con todas las cuestiones de la vida diaria, exámenes y demás, lo máximo a lo que puedo aspirar es mantener este ritmo semanal. **

**Lo otro que quería aclarar es que todavía no tengo definido si este fic en un futuro pase a un rating M (traducción: escenas de sexo), pero si decido hacerlo se los avisaré antes del capítulo para no herir susceptibilidades. He pensado hacer un capítulo especial para ese tipo de escenas, así quienes no quieran leerlo pueden elegir saltearlo, y no se perderían nada de la trama de la historia. De todas maneras, si escribo lemon será algo bastante... poético, jaja! No soy tremendamente explícita con los términos que uso. Pero nada está definido, y quisiera que me den su opinión en cuanto a qué preferirían.**

**Han tenido Bella y Edward, y han tenido Rose y Emmett. Para la próxima compenso a las chicas de Alice y Jasper ;)**

**Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Besos, **

**Lulu.**


	10. Pasados

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Advertencia: en este capítulo se hace una pequeña referencia a la cuestión del suicidio como parte del relato de uno de los personajes. No hay descripciones demasiado explícitas o fuertes, pero queda a consideración de ustedes el leerlo o no, si es que tienen inconvenientes con la mención de estos tópicos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Pasados<strong>

La siguiente semana transcurrió sin menores acontecimientos. El día posterior a la boda, las doncellas festejaron el hallazgo de la esperada mancha roja en las sábanas de la Princesa Isabella, y el frasco que contenía la sangre fue cuidadosamente lavado por Alice y devuelto a su lugar sin que nadie se percatara de nada. Tampoco nadie se enteró nunca de que esa noche Rosalie no regresó a dormir a su recámara, o de que Emmett volvió a decirle que la amaba justo antes de que ella se fuera para comenzar con sus tareas del día.

Bella descubrió pronto que dormía mejor cuando se acurrucaba junto a su flamante esposo, por lo que conservó esa costumbre durante todas las noches que siguieron, cosa que al príncipe realmente no le molestó. Por su parte, Edward conoció las ventajas de despertarse temprano. Cuando lo hacía, tenía el gusto de presenciar el divertido momento en que la Princesa de Calcedonia amanecía, frotándose los ojos con cara de dormida y sus cabellos hechos una maraña. Entonces ella le preguntaba qué hora era, y él le mentía diciéndole que ya había pasado la hora del desayuno, sólo para ver cómo la castaña saltaba de la cama y corría por todo el cuarto preguntando cómo es que Alice no la había ido a despertar, y preocupándose porque los Reyes llegaran a creer que se había vuelto una holgazana. Pero siempre algún reloj se atravesaba y le hacía saber que era mucho más temprano de lo que creía, y entonces corría hasta su marido y lo castigaba con uno que otro almohadonzazo, mientras el príncipe reía a carcajadas.

Llovió a cántaros toda la semana, por lo que los habitantes del castillo se mantuvieron ocupados con negocios, libros, partidas de ajedrez y largos ratos en el piano, y en el caso de las mujeres, también los bordados. La Princesa María aprovechó el mal tiempo para pedirle a su prometido que le diera un recorrido por el palacio, mostrándole habitación por habitación, cosa que Emmett hizo con la mayor de las paciencias a pesar de sus pocas ganas. Hubo algo que en particular le llamó mucho la atención a la de Pasos Blancos, pero supo disimularlo bien. Oculta al fondo de un largo pasillo, había una celda de castigo que había estado en el castillo desde su construcción, pero que según le contó Emmett no había sido usada jamás por su padre o su abuelo, y tampoco él pensaba usarla cuando fuera rey, ya que le parecía una aberración azotar a los fieles sirvientes por algún que otro error accidental. María fingió estar de acuerdo sólo para no provocar roces con su prometido, aunque no coincidía en absoluto con su visión. No comprendía la falta de rigor de ese castillo para con los criados. No sólo no los castigaban cuando cometían faltas, sino que hasta valoraban sus servicios. La heredera de Pasos Blancos pensaba que eso era una negligencia, por no decir una locura. No era coherente darle semejante confianza a los sirvientes. Antes bien, había que ser estricto con ellos, enseñarles a obedecer al pie de la letra y mantener sus bocas cerradas. Así eran las cosas en su Reino, y así debería ser en todos lados. Demasiado hacía ya un Rey dándole techo y comida a gente que no tenía dónde caerse muerta, como para encima tratarlos con semejante consideración.

Después de siete largos días de lluvia, por fin salió el sol en Aguamarina. Era una mañana radiante cuando el mensajero del Rey se cruzó con Alice, que justamente iba a su encuentro con una carta que la Princesa Isabella había escrito para su padre y quería hacerle llegar. El mensajero llevaba a su vez cartas que habían llegado y debía repartir, por lo que tomó la que la doncella le encargó y aprovechó para pedirle un favor.

—¿Te encuentras ocupada, Alice?

—No, casualmente acaba de comenzar mi hora libre —sonrió ella—. ¿Necesitas algo, Eric?

—No quisiera molestarte, pero es que todas las cartas debo entregarlas en el ala Este del castillo excepto por ésta que es para Jasper, el guardia de María. Me harías un gran favor si pudieras llevársela hasta las caballerizas, así no me desvío y puedo terminar de entregar y enviar todo antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Alice asintió de buena gana y tomó la carta.

—Por supuesto, yo se la daré.

—Gracias, Alice —Eric le dedicó una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento y se fue caminando por el salón.

—No tienes por qué.

La muchacha salió afuera y atravesó los jardines mientras examinaba el sobre que llevaba en sus manos. Pasó su vista por los garabatos delineados en tinta y supuso que lo que allí estaba escrito era su nombre, aunque no tenía manera de saberlo.

Alice no sabía leer, y a pesar de que muchas de las otras sirvientas estuvieran en iguales condiciones, a ella no le enorgullecía en absoluto. Más bien se avergonzaba cada vez que veía algo escrito y no podía entender lo que decía. Le hacía sentirse tonta e insegura.

Después de caminar casi media milla, llegó por fin a las caballerizas y encontró a Jasper palmeándole el lomo a uno de los caballos.

—Ya está, amigo, ya no tendrás que sufrir más con esa pata —le habló al gran animal. A Alice le causó ternura cómo el caballo hasta parecía mirarlo con una expresión de gratitud en el rostro.

—¿Tenemos un herido? —le preguntó sonriendo, a modo de saludo, y el muchacho se volteó sorprendido.

—Qué gusto verte, Alice —el rubio guardia le contestó con otra sonrisa—. No es nada, Renegado tenía un casco dañado y estaba un poco fastidioso, pero ahora que tiene herradura nueva seguramente se va a poner muy bien —aseguró, pasando su mano por la cresta avellanada de su último 'paciente' de la mañana. Dejó entonces al caballo comiendo algo de alfalfa y se acercó a su nueva amiga—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí?

La muchacha extendió una mano y le entregó la correspondencia.

—Te he venido a traer una carta que llegó para ti esta mañana.

Jasper frunció el ceño, confundido, y examinó él mismo el sobre.

_—Jasper Whitlock_ —leyó, y alzó las cejas—. Sí, ese soy yo. Qué extraño, no he recibido una carta en años.

Abrió el sobre y sacó un papel que contenía unas cuantas líneas para él. Alice lo observó, o mejor dicho, lo admiró mientras leía. Evidentemente era un joven listo, no como ella que no sabía leer ni escribir ni siquiera su propio nombre. Pero la pequeña doncella pronto se percató de que el entrecejo de Jasper se fruncía cada vez más con cada línea que sus ojos recorrían, y le preocupó que hubiera recibido malas noticias.

—Esto es inaudito —dijo el de Pasos Blancos, terminando de leer. Estaba claramente enojado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Jasper?

El muchacho suspiró y le entregó el papel que acababa de recibir.

—Míralo tú misma —le dijo, y se sentó en el piso, su espalda contra el marco de la puerta de la caballeriza.

Alice se paralizó. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ese mensaje en sus manos, si no podía entender ni una letra? Pero le daba tanta vergüenza confesarle su ignorancia a Jasper, que paseó su vista por el papel y simuló leer. Por el rostro indignado de su amigo sabía que no eran buenas noticias, y probablemente tampoco noticias tristes como la muerte de alguien querido, así que al menos tenía una ligera idea del tipo de reacción que él esperaba de ella.

—Vaya… Qué… Qué mal —dijo, y le devolvió el papel—. ¿Y… tú qué piensas hacer?

No era mala idea hacer esa pregunta, y quizás con su respuesta consiguiera que él le dijera lo que ella no había podido descifrar en la carta.

—Nada. Él se lo buscó —se limitó a responder el guardia.

—¿Quién?

—¿Cómo quién? Mi tío, Alice. ¿No lo leíste?

La muchacha se concentró en respirar pausado y controlar que sus mejillas no se enrojecieran de vergüenza.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto, tu tío. Qué distraída —disimuló.

—Has de pensar que soy una mala persona, pero te aseguro que él no lo merece —continuó él con la mirada triste, perdida en los jardines—. No me voy a ir, no voy a dejar todo lo que he logrado solamente porque él me necesita ahora.

Las últimas palabras alarmaron a la doncella más de la cuenta.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

Jasper la miró sin saber si la muchacha de los ojos oscuros estaba bromeando o realmente era tan distraída.

—A mi casa, a Pasos Blancos —contestó él como si fuera una obviedad. Y en realidad lo era para cualquiera que hubiese podido entender lo que decía el mensaje—. lice, ¿has leído algo de lo que dice aquí?

La pequeña criada respiró profundo y decidió darse por vencida, comprendiendo que su mentira no tenía sostén. No quería sufrir semejante humillación, pero tampoco quería que el rubio creyera que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Pues… la verdad no, no lo pude leer— confesó con la cabeza gacha, sentándose frente a él—. Jasper, yo… yo no sé leer ni escribir. Lo siento, no quise engañarte, pero me daba mucha pena que lo supieras. Perdóname.

La expresión en el rostro del guardia se suavizó al instante, comprendiendo, y el joven incluso se sintió mal por causarle ese malestar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, alcanzó su mano y la tomó cariñosamente en la suya, provocándole a la muchacha un cosquilleo que no pudo entender.

—Lo siento, Alice, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, yo jamás me hubiera burlado de ti. No hay nada de vergonzoso en que no sepas leer. Tampoco yo sabría si no fuera porque mi padre me enseñó para que le ayudara en los negocios.

—Tienes suerte —respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, aliviada porque Jasper no se hubiera enojado—. Bella se ofreció a enseñarme una vez, pero supuse que tomaría mucho tiempo y no quise darle tanto trabajo, así que le dije que no. Pero me hubiese encantado aprender —suspiró ella.

Jasper se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento y luego volvió en sí para hacerle una propuesta.

—Pues… si quieres yo te puedo enseñar durante las horas libres —le dijo tímidamente.

Alice alzó la vista de inmediato y lo miró sorprendida, regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? No quisiera causarte una molestia.

—No es molestia para nada. Aunque debo decirte que jamás le he enseñado a nadie, así que seguramente no sea el mejor maestro que puedas llegar a tener —se disculpó el joven de antemano, y agregó simpáticamente—: Pero peor es nada.

Alice rió y asintió, más que satisfecha.

—Por supuesto, todo lo que me enseñes me será de gran ayuda, no importa si es mucho o poco —le dijo con genuino interés—. Gracias, Jasper, de verdad te lo agradezco, significa mucho para mí.

—No tienes por qué. Ya me lo agradecerás por escrito cuando aprendas —rió él.

Su vista volvió a caer sobre el papel que llevaba en la mano y su buen humor se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

—¿Te molestaría contarme lo que dice la carta? —le pidió ella, decidida a escuchar sus problemas. Era lo menos que podía hacer para compensarle la ayuda que el joven se había ofrecido a prestarle. Aunque si debía ser sincera consigo misma, realmente le preocupaba lo que le pasara a Jasper. Por lo poco que sabía, el guardia no había tenido la mejor de las vidas, y Alice sentía que no era justo que un caballero tan amable tuviera que lidiar solo con sus tristezas.

—Te la leeré —respondió él, desdoblando nuevamente el papel en sus manos y posando la vista sobre las palabras allí escritas.

_Señor Jasper Whitlock: _

_He intentado hacerle llegar esta carta al castillo de Pasos Blancos, pero la guardia del Rey Laurent me ha informado que ha acompañado usted a Su Alteza la Princesa María hasta el Reino de Aguamarina, donde se encuentran viviendo actualmente, por lo que me he tomado el atrevimiento de enviarle esta epístola a su nuevo hogar. _

_Le escribo estas líneas de parte de su tío Felix Whitlock, a quien he estado asistiendo en su hogar los últimos meses, debido a su creciente grado de ceguera. Su tío es ya anciano y sus problemas de visión le dificultan mucho el manejo de la casa y del establo. El señor necesita de su favor, y le exige que regrese al hogar y se encargue del manejo de los negocios que dejó usted hace ya casi cinco años._

_Espero disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero son las palabras que su tío me ha pedido que le haga llegar. Espero su respuesta._

_Cordialmente,_

_Doctor Riley Biers._

Tras un momento de silencio, la pequeña sirvienta asintió, procesando el mensaje.

—Creo que ahora entiendo un poco más.

—Son puras mentiras, Alice, las cosas no son como aquí están contadas —protestó el guardia del cabello dorado, meneando la cabeza con enfado—. Yo no dejé nada, fue él quien me echó a la calle como a un perro.

Esta vez fue el turno de Alice de acariciar el dorso de su mano para intentar calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, Jasper. ¿Por qué no me cuentas bien qué es lo que sucedió? Sólo así podré entender realmente cómo son las cosas.

—Es una historia muy larga, tendría que narrártela desde el principio —dudó.

—Cuéntame todo desde el principio, entonces —sonrió ella—. No te preocupes, estoy en hora libre, tengo mucho tiempo que ocupar.

—¿Estás segura? Podrías ocuparlo en algo mucho mejor que escuchar todo esto.

—No lo creo, me gusta oír historias.

—Esta historia no es muy bonita —murmuró él—. Pero de acuerdo, te la contaré si quieres.

—Por favor.

Jasper guardó la carta dentro del sobre y recostó su espalda una vez más contra el marco de la entrada de la caballeriza, fijando la vista en el techo de madera, como si en éste estuviera escrito su pasado y sólo tuviera que leérselo a Alice. Su amiga se sentó en el piso justo frente a él, su pequeña espalda contra el otro marco.

—Bueno… Cuando yo era pequeño, mi padre y mi tío eran socios, tenían negocios juntos. Mi padre se dedicaba a la cría de caballos. Teníamos un gran establo con decenas de yeguas y potrillos.

—¿Es por eso que sabes tanto de caballos? —preguntó Alice con sumo interés.

—Sí, es por eso. Mi padre me enseñaba y yo lo ayudaba a cuidar los animales y hacer las tareas del establo. Era muy entretenido" sonrió el de Pasos Blancos. "Incluso me dejó quedarme con un caballo que me gustaba mucho. Granizo, se llamaba. Era mi preferido.

—Granizo, qué bonito nombre para un caballo. ¿Por qué lo llamaron así?

—El nombre lo escogí yo —contestó él con otra sonrisa. Se notaba que tenía bellos recuerdos de su infancia—. Se lo puse porque era todo color chocolate pero tenía unas manchas redondas y blancas en el lomo, como si le hubiera caído nieve o granizo encima —rió—. Además, era pesado, tenía pisada fuerte. Me pareció que el nombre Granizo era el más indicado.

—Me gusta cómo suena —asintió Alice—. Ha de haber sido un caballo simpático.

El muchacho rodeó sus rodillas con sus largos brazos, apoyando el mentón sobre ellas, lo cual le dio un aire de inocencia que le provocó a la doncella una sensación cálida y agradable en el pecho.

—Sí, lo era. O lo es. Tal vez aún esté vivo —consideró el joven, preguntándose por dentro qué habría sido de la vida de su querido Granizo—. Fue el único que, mientras viví en esa casa, nunca se fue del establo. Mi tío siempre quiso venderlo por ser un ejemplar de pelaje poco común, pero mi padre no lo dejó, porque sabía que ése era mi predilecto. Pero todos los otros caballos estaban de paso en el establo. Mi padre y yo los criábamos hasta los dos o tres años, y luego mi tío hacía negocios con algunos compradores y los vendía, dándonos una parte de la ganancia. Pero de todas formas había que firmar acuerdos y papeles, entonces mi padre aprendió a leer y escribir, y se tomó el tiempo de enseñarme a mí también.

—Por lo que me cuentas, tu padre te quiere mucho —sonrió ella.

Sin darse cuenta, había adoptado la misma posición que él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de sus pequeñas rodillas y descansando en ellas su cabeza.

—Me quería, sí —el guardia bajó la cabeza tristemente. Alice no conocía los tiempos verbales, pero sabía perfectamente lo que significaba hablar de una persona querida en tiempo pasado, de esa manera. Evidentemente, Jasper había perdido a su padre.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo, y se preocupó cuando notó que tenía grandes deseos de abrazarlo.

—Gracias —susurró él, e intentó sonreír—. Te dije que no era una historia bonita.

—Lo sé, pero me interesa saberla. ¿Quieres contarme de tu padre?

—Tengo que hacerlo, para que entiendas lo que ocurrió con mi tío —respondió él, alzando la vista nuevamente—. Como te he dicho, ellos fueron socios mucho tiempo, y por varios años todo funcionó perfectamente. Pero sucedió que un día mi tío hizo un acuerdo con un comprador extranjero que necesitaba cien ejemplares, y en el establo sólo teníamos cuarenta. Mi tío aseguró que era un gran negocio, que no podíamos desaprovecharlo, así que mi padre juntó todos nuestros ahorros y compró otros sesenta caballos para revendérselos a este hombre. Invirtió todo, absolutamente todo en ese negocio.

—No me dirás que este caballero los embaucó —dijo Alice, previendo cómo continuaba la historia. Y como de costumbre, no se equivocó.

—Exactamente, así fue. Este caballero… que no merece llamarse caballero puesto que ni su palabra ni él valen un céntimo… —agregó el joven, tragando amargamente la bronca acumulada en su garganta—, le hizo creer a mi tío que era un hombre de negocios que poseía grandes fortunas. Le dijo que sólo estaba de paso por el Reino, por lo que no contaba con todo el dinero en ese momento, pero que se lo enviaría apenas regresara a sus tierras con los caballos. Entonces le pagó a mi tío como adelanto un décimo del valor total, y se llevó todos nuestros caballos, menos Granizo y algún otro que quedó.

—¿Nunca les envió el resto del dinero?

—Nunca. Desapareció. Ni siquiera era del Reino del que dijo ser, nadie lo conocía —contestó Jasper, las líneas en su frente acentuándose por el enfado.

—Pero… Por favor no te enojes por lo que voy a decir, Jasper, pero no es culpa de tu tío si fue ese hombre el que los estafó.

—No, no es su culpa que lo hayan estafado. Pero sí es su culpa que haya incitado a mi padre a invertir todo lo que teníamos, sin correr él el menor riesgo, y luego haya tomado el dinero que este hombre le dejó como adelanto y se haya fugado, sin darle a mi padre ni media moneda. Vendimos todo, Alice, todo lo que teníamos, y nos quedamos sin nada. Y mi tío, que no había arriesgado nada de su dinero, se llevó lo poco que obtuvimos de ese negocio sin darle a mi padre la parte que le correspondía.

La muchacha entendió, o creyó entender entonces de dónde venía la furia de Jasper.

—Oh… —exhaló un pequeño suspiro—. Ahora comprendo… Tienes razón, Jasper. Es muy cobarde de su parte el haber hecho que tu padre corriera todo los riesgos, y muy vil el haberlos abandonado así, robándose lo poco que les quedaba y dejándolos en la pobreza. Se supone que la familia debe apoyarse y estar unida en tiempos difíciles —razonó, a partir de lo poco que sabía sobre familias, siendo que ella jamás había tenido una verdadera.

El rubio muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, fijando su mirada en el piso, y Alice tuvo la ligera sensación de que, en medio de todo ese enojo, Jasper estaba aguantándose las lágrimas.

—Es que ni siquiera me importa que hayamos quedado en la pobreza, Alice —volvió a alzar la vista, y ahora sí, la doncella notó cómo sus ojos color del mar se inundaban de a poco—. Lo que me importa es que mi padre se sintió tan solo y tan desesperado, sin saber cómo manejar la situación para mantenernos a mi madre y a mí…, que colgó una soga de una de las vigas del establo y… —el joven intentó deshacer el nudo en su garganta para poder terminar la frase, pero sólo consiguió emitir una voz trémula y llena de dolor—, … se ahorcó.

Alice lo miró, paralizada, mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por el rostro tenso de Jasper, quien se apresuró a secarla con la manga de su camisa blanca y agachó la cabeza una vez más, para que su amiga no lo viera llorar.

—¿Se… suicidó? —alcanzó a preguntar ella con voz temblorosa.

El guardia tenía los dientes tan apretados que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Sintiendo que nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con caer, prefirió esconder su cabeza en el hueco que había fabricado entre sus brazos y sus rodillas, y ahogar en él su llanto silencioso.

La pequeña criada no soportó verlo así y, sin importarle lo apropiado o inapropiado de su proceder, fue a sentarse junto a él y apoyó una delicada mano sobre los rubios rizos de Jasper, que era lo único que alcanzaba a ver de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, no es correcto que tengas que verme así. Llorar no es digno de un caballero, menos delante de una dama. —Alice oyó el murmullo de su voz profunda, y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, aunque él no la viera.

—Jasper, por favor, no digas tonterías. No hay nada de indigno en llorar la muerte de tu padre, más habiendo sido algo tan trágico e injusto —le aseguró con suaves caricias en su dorado cabello, sintiendo en carne propia la tristeza de él y deseando tener la cura para su dolor—. ¿Eras pequeño cuando sucedió?

—No. Tenía catorce años. Por fortuna no fui yo quien lo encontró, de otra manera no creo que volvería a pisar un establo en mi vida. Pero mi madre sí lo vio, y no se recuperó nunca de eso.

—¿Tú te quedaste solo con ella?

—Sí —Jasper alzó su rostro y secó sus lágrimas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse sereno. No podía evitarlo. Su honor de hombre, así como los golpes que le había dado la vida, le impedían mostrarse de esa manera, débil, llorando, delante de otra persona. Aunque esa persona fuera la única en todos esos años a la que se había atrevido a contarle su historia.

—Y… ¿salieron adelante? —preguntó la criada. Llegó incluso a temer que su respuesta fuera negativa. El dolor de Jasper le dolía como si estuviera oyendo su propia historia.

—Por un tiempo. Mi madre no sabía nada sobre negocios, y estaba devastada por lo que pasó con mi padre. Así que siendo yo el hombre de la casa intenté hacerme cargo de todo y empezar de cero. Fui con Granizo a visitar viejos clientes, y algunos se compadecieron de nuestra situación y me ayudaron. Pagaban por adelantado, o compraban un poco más y a mejor precio, para que yo tuviera dinero suficiente como para mantenernos a mi madre y a mí, y a la vez me quedara un resto para comprar más caballos y seguir vendiéndolos. El negocio comenzó a marchar un poco mejor, pero un buen día mi madre cayó enferma. El médico dijo que había enfermado de tristeza, debido a lo que pasó con mi padre. Así que intenté cuidar de ella pero sin descuidar los negocios. Las pocas ganancias de esos meses las usé para pagar los honorarios del médico, además de los medicamentos que le recetaron, pero al final todo fue inútil.

—¿Murió? —preguntó Alice, consternada por el relato de Jasper. No podía creer la cantidad de desgracias que había sufrido su amigo. Pensar que había creído que lo peor que le había pasado era estar en la guerra.

—Sí, menos de un año después que mi padre —asintió él, secándose otra pequeña lágrima silenciosa que escapó de su control.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, Jasper —le dijo ella, y realmente lo sentía—. ¿Quedaste solo?

—No por mucho tiempo. Y he aquí la otra razón por la que no soporto a mi tío —el guardia inspiró hondo, su frente llenándose de líneas otra vez—. Aún hoy no sé cómo sucedió, pero cuando mi madre murió, mi tío se enteró y unos días después se apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Yo ya tenía quince años, pero supongo que seguía siendo un necio y un ingenuo, porque creí que había vuelto para quedarse a vivir conmigo y ayudarme.

—¿Y no fue así?

—No. Vino a decirme que mi padre le debía dinero a él desde antes de que yo naciera, así que mi casa le correspondía como pago de esa deuda. Yo no quería deberle nada, así que firmé los papeles que él me exigió. En ellos quedaba estipulado que la casa de mi padre pertenecía ahora a mi tío. Creí que siendo yo su sobrino me iba a permitir quedarme viviendo allí, aunque fuera con él, pero me equivoqué. Ni bien firmé, el muy miserable me dijo que esa ya no era mi casa, que más me valía largarme de allí o me echaría él mismo a escopetazos.

—¿Hablas en serio, Jasper? —preguntó Alice con ojos desorbitados. No podía creer que alguien pudiera tratar así a un muchacho que acabara de perder a sus dos padres, menos aún cuando ese muchacho fuera su sobrino.

—Ya quisiera yo estar hablando en broma —contestó él con una ligera mueca, recordando ese momento.

—Pero… Perdona mis palabras, pero ¡es un desgraciado!

—Lo mismo pienso yo —asintió Jasper, su ceño aún levemente fruncido—. Para colmo un tiempo atrás me enteré de que mi padre no le debía ningún dinero de nada, fue todo una mentira para quedarse con nuestra casa. Y lo logró.

—¿No tienes manera de recuperarla?

—No. Firmé los papeles, la casa es legalmente suya.

—Es increíble —la doncella sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer todas las crueldades que el tal Félix le había hecho a su amigo—. ¿Y quedaste en la calle, solo?

—Sí. Ni siquiera a Granizo me pude llevar —se limitó a contestar el de Pasos Blancos. A Alice esa respuesta no le bastó.

—¿Y cómo sobreviviste?

Jasper suspiró hondamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Nuestro Reino estaba en malos términos con el Reino de Volterra y se decía que se aproximaba una guerra, así que me enlisté en el ejército de Pasos Blancos. Al menos allí tendría un plato de comida, por malo que fuera —comentó con otra pequeña mueca, recordando lo horrible que sabía el poco alimento que les llegaba durante la época de contienda.

El muchacho se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento, su rostro bañado por un dejo de tristeza

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, Alice? —confesó en un susurro, mirando al horizonte, hacia los jardines—. Creo que una parte de mí fue a la guerra esperando que me mataran, para poder volver a reunirme con mis padres.

La criada oyó esas palabras y sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Jasper, qué cosas dices —le dijo con voz dulce, dejando la vergüenza de lado para volver a tomar la mano del muchacho entre las suyas.

Él sintió el contacto y volteó a mirarla, descubriendo el llanto contenido en su mirada.

—Alice, lo siento, te estoy arruinando la mañana —se disculpó de inmediato, mortificado por haberle contado todo eso.

—No seas tonto, no me estás arruinando nada. Por el contrario, me hace bien saber que puedo ayudarte a aliviar al menos un poco esa carga que llevas.

—Y yo te lo agradezco con todo el corazón. Jamás le había contado esto a nadie.

Esas últimas palabras llegaron a oídos de la doncella y la hicieron sentir especial. Aunque consideraba terrible que Jasper se hubiera estado guardando todo ese dolor por tantos años, algo dentro de ella se alegraba de ser la única persona en la que él había confiado para relatarle su historia.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —asintió él, y alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa—. Pero terminaré con un final menos trágico, para que no te sientas mal. Fui a la guerra, y… nadie me mató —rió levemente ante la obviedad de sus palabras—. De hecho resulté ser bueno en el combate, y me nombraron comandante. El comandante más joven de Pasos Blancos, según me dijeron —alzó la cabeza por primera vez, sintiéndose orgulloso.

—Vaya —sonrió Alice ampliamente, aliviada de verlo de mejor semblante.

—Había dos columnas. James comandaba una y yo otra. Allí nos conocimos.

—¿Se llevaban bien?

—Bueno… A decir verdad nunca nos hemos caído demasiado bien. James es terco, y muy avasallante, sin contar que no le interesa mucho lo que tenga que hacer para ganar. Era más frontal para la guerra, yo era más estratégico. Él quería atacar a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, en cambio yo era más paciente, prefería esperar el momento justo. Intentaba que nuestros hombres corrieran el menor riesgo posible. A James eso no le importaba. Mientras venciéramos, las bajas no tenían importancia para él. Así que teníamos muchas diferencias, pero de todas formas nos llevábamos lo mejor posible por el bien del resto. Te imaginas el desastre que se hubiera producido si en lugar de estar unidos contra el ejército de Volterra nos hubiéramos puesto a pelear entre nosotros —rodó los ojos, casi riendo—. Pero al final nadie ganó la guerra. Dos años después llamaron a tregua y la contienda terminó. Tuve la fortuna de que el Rey Laurent quedara satisfecho con el trabajo que hicimos James y yo, y nos ofreciera un puesto como guardias personales de la princesa. Así que desde ese entonces he estado al servicio de ella.

—Y… ¿eres más feliz ahora? —inquirió ella con una cálida sonrisa, que él le correspondió.

—Sí, creo que sí. Al menos me siento más… en paz, podría decirse. Llega la noche y puedo cerrar los ojos y descansar. He de admitir que es difícil no mirar atrás y pensar en lo que he perdido, pero realmente creo que ya nada me espera en el que alguna vez fue mi hogar. Por eso no quiero volver —bajó la mirada una vez, ahogando un suspiro, pero se encontró con la carta que sostenía en sus manos—. Además de que no quiero verle la cara a mi tío. Sus faltas me han quitado todo. Por su culpa perdí a mi padre, a mi madre, mi casa… No quiero perder lo poco que he conseguido desde entonces sólo para hacerme cargo de eso mismo que él me robó. No sería justo. Ya que tanto quiso esa casa y esos negocios como para quedarse con todo, que se responsabilice él ahora por lo que acaparó con sus artimañas.

—Qué triste que haya personas que no tengan corazón —comentó Alice, apenada, y ella no hizo nada por contener el suspiro que escapó de su boca.

Jasper la observó con ojos entrecerrados, intentando adivinar lo que había detrás de esas palabras y esa aflicción.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Alice?

La pregunta sacó a la doncella de sus pensamientos y le hizo mirar a su amigo con sorpresa.

—¿De mi?

—Sí. Recuerdo que prometí contarte mi historia sólo si tú me contabas la tuya —le dijo, rememorando la primer plática que tuvieron, con esa taza de té de hierbabuena de por medio—. Quisiera saber de ti.

Alice escarbó en su mente, pensando en qué contestar. Nunca había ordenado los sucesos de su vida en un relato como para contárselo a alguien.

—No sé si haya mucho de mí para contar. He pasado toda mi vida entre la servidumbre del castillo de Calcedonia. La princesa y yo tenemos la misma edad, así que hemos crecido a la par… Aunque no en altura —rió la muchacha, a quien le faltaban muchos centímetros para igualar a su ama.

Jasper no pudo evitar reír con ella ante tal observación. Alice era adorablemente pequeña, una joven mujer compactada en un cuerpo menudo y delicado.

—Hemos incluso jugado juntas cuando éramos niñas —continuó—. Y cuando tuve edad suficiente, Bella le pidió al Rey Charles que me permitiera ser su doncella, y él aceptó, sabiendo cuánto nos queremos. Ella no tiene más familia que su padre, y tampoco yo tengo a nadie, así que nos consideramos casi hermanas —sonrió.

El guardia del ensortijado cabello del sol intentó sonreír, pero algo se le impidió. No le había pasado desapercibido el comentario de que Alice no tenía a nadie, y necesitaba saber exactamente cómo es que había llegado a esa situación, si ella también había perdido a sus padres como él.

—¿No tienes familia?

—No —se limitó a contestar ella.

Así como Alice no se contentaba con respuestas breves y falta de información, Jasper tampoco se conformaba con monosílabos. Al menos no en una cuestión que por lo pronto le importaba, y mucho, aunque no sabía bien por qué razón.

—Tus padres… ¿han muerto?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, pero la mirada confusa del de Pasos Blancos la obligó a relatarle lo poco que sabía de sus orígenes—. Nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres.

Jasper seguía confundido, y por más que no quisiera molestarla con sus preguntas, necesitaba entender qué era lo que ahora Alice parecía guardar en su corazón, aunque su alegre exterior no lo reflejara jamás.

—¿No sabes quiénes son?

—No. Para mí mi única madre ha sido la Señora Amber, la doncella que me crió —le explicó finalmente, su mirada perdida en la hierba que crecía fuera de las caballerizas—. Lo único que sé de mis padres es que me dejaron abandonada una noche en las puertas del castillo, cuando yo tenía unos pocos meses de edad. La Señora Amber me encontró y le pidió al Rey Charles que le permitiera quedarse conmigo y criarme. Bella había nacido hacía muy poco tiempo, y el Rey estaba sensibilizado por todo eso. Pensó que sería cruel dejarme allí en la calle, sobre todo siendo una bebé, así que aceptó que la Señora Amber se hiciera cargo de mí. Ella era una mujer de edad avanzada. Había enviudado joven y no podido tener hijos. Recuerdo que me decía que, cuando me encontró, sintió que Dios me había mandado especialmente para que ella pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser madre —sonrió la doncella, rememorando sus años de infancia con esa señora que tanto la había amado como a una verdadera hija, así como Alice a ella como si fuera su verdadera madre—. Pero lamentablemente murió hace tres años, así que ahora sí estoy sola.

Jasper ladeó la cabeza, agradecido de que hubiera almas caritativas como la Señora Amber, gracias a cuyos cuidados él estaba ahora sentado junto a una muchacha dulce y bondadosa. Pero a la vez, sintió rabia, mucha rabia. Deseaba encontrar a los verdaderos progenitores de Alice, si es que aún estaban vivos, y preguntarles por qué razón habían sido tan desalmados como para dejar abandonada a su propia hija.

—Mira lo que se han perdido —murmuró el joven, hablando en voz alta sin querer.

La muchacha sentada a su lado frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tus padres, quiero decir. Mira lo que se han perdido —intentó explicar él. Su tono era firme, su mirada en alto, como intentando convencer a su amiga de lo que él estaba afirmando—. Tienen una hija maravillosa, y nunca lo sabrán.

Alice se ruborizó, pero agradeció la calidez de sus palabras. Si no hubiera sido por ellas, probablemente se hubiera desmoronado, como cada vez que se preguntaba por qué motivo había sido abandonada. ¿Tan poco la habían amado sus padres como para dejarla así, sola, a la deriva?

—Pero no estás sola —le dijo Jasper una vez más, replicando lo que ella había dicho anteriormente al relatar el fin de sus días junto a la Señora Amber. Increíblemente, era justo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar en ese momento de cuestionamiento interno—. De alguna manera, has tenido y tienes una familia. Por lo que me dices, has sido una hija para esta Señora Amber, y eres como una hermana para la Princesa Isabella. Y por lo que yo he visto este poco tiempo, aquí hay mucha gente que te adora, Alice. Incluso yo me siento parte de ese grupo, y apenas te conozco. Así que te ruego no te sientas sola, porque no lo estás. Es mi promesa de caballero que no permitiré que te sientas sola —le dijo, alzando una mano y mostrando su palma en señal de juramento.

—Gracias, Jasper —sonrió ella, reconfortada—. Tampoco tú estás solo aquí. He de confesarte que a mucha de la servidumbre de Aguamarina no le ha caído del todo bien la llegada de tu Señora, mucho menos la de tu compañero James. Pero tú te has mostrado muy amable y humilde, y eso se aprecia enormemente entre nosotros, así que puedo asegurarte que eres bienvenido y que todos estamos aquí para ti cuando lo necesites —afirmó ella, rozando sus dedos con los suyos.

Ya más acostumbrado al contacto, Jasper estiró un poco más su mano para alcanzar la suya. Observó con simpatía lo diferentes que eran, pero lo bien que encajaban la una en la otra. La mano del muchacho, grande y masculina, envolvía a la perfección la pequeña y delicada mano de la doncella. Pero ambas tenían algo en común: estaban marcadas, ajadas. Las de ella, por todas las tareas domésticas que llevaba adelante con paciencia. Las de él, mucho más, porque con ellas trabajaba y con ellas había luchado en la guerra. Eran, de alguna manera, el reflejo de las heridas que llevaban por dentro, y que jamás se daban el lujo de exteriorizar.

—¿Alice? —la llamó en voz baja.

—¿Sí, Jasper?

—Gracias. Nunca nadie se había interesado en saber de mí… y yo tampoco había confiado nunca en nadie como para contar todo esto. De hecho, aún no entiendo cómo es que estoy aquí diciendo todas estas cosas a alguien a quien conozco hace tan corto tiempo —notó él con una ligera risa—. No sé exactamente qué es, pero tienes algo especial, algo que me tranquiliza. Me has hecho sentir mucho mejor, de verdad.

—Y tú a mí —confesó ella tímidamente, sus mejillas amenazando con teñirse de un tono más rosado, mientras tomaba nota de cómo él dibujaba con el pulgar diminutos círculos sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Bueno, creo que han sido suficientes historias por una mañana —Jasper se puso de pié de golpe, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa más genuina y alegre, como si la comisura de sus labios se hubiera vuelto más liviana y le permitiera sonreír con libertad. Alice se sintió ligeramente desolada al perder el tacto de su amigo contra su piel, pero no esperó mucho hasta que él volvió a ofrecerle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Déjeme ayudarla, señorita.

La doncella se deleitó con su caballerosidad, que no disminuía ante una simple sirvienta, y tomando su mano se puso de pié.

—Entonces… ¿crees que podrás enseñarme a leer y escribir? —le recordó, en caso que hubiera olvidado su promesa.

—Pues, como dije, nunca le he enseñado a nadie, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que aprendas.

—Tal vez me tome mucho tiempo —se excusó ella de antemano.

—Pero valdrá la pena. No te preocupes, seré paciente —aseguró, inspirándole confianza—. Y te digo más, comenzamos mañana mismo, si te place.

Alice asintió, con el rostro iluminado de expectativa.

—Claro, por supuesto.

—Hecho. Cuando empiece tu hora libre de la mañana, espérame en la mesa del comedor. Apenas termine mi trabajo aquí te buscaré y empezaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió ella, radiante, y se dispuso a salir de la caballeriza—. Gracias, Jasper.

—No tienes por qué —el muchacho inclinó la cabeza como buen caballero—. Oh, y recuerda conseguir un lápiz y un papel, de lo contrario tendré que enseñarte a escribir cartas invisibles.

De inmejorable humor, Alice rió y volvió a asentir.

—Por supuesto. Te veré en un rato en el almuerzo —se despidió, y se fue dando saltitos—. Adiós, Jasper.

—Adiós, Alice —rió él, viéndola alejarse.

Definitivamente esa mujer tenía algo especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez 15 páginas, creo que mi teclado está fuera de control XD Muchas gracias a Khriss Cullen Hale, crematlv19, BarbyBells, ella cullen, Fabi Cullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Romy92, Jeanette Cullen Black, Keytani, Rebel GothicPrinces y Vicky-Cullen-Alice-Swan por sus comentarios, y a todos los que leen y marcan como favorita o alerta. Mención especial a un one-shot de Romy92 que se llama "Because of you", y que me inspiró para la idea de este capítulo de que nuestra pobre Alice no sabe leer. Pero ustedes sí saben leer, y si quieren leer algo bueno les recomiendo que chequeen esa historia porque es preciosa.<strong>

**Chicas, no se alteren, pero es probable que no pueda volver a actualizar hasta dentro de 2 ó 3 semanas. Tengo exámenes importantes y hasta que terminen dudo que tenga tiempo suficiente para escribir un próximo capítulo. Si llego, lo publicaré, pero es poco probable. No se preocupen porque no pienso dejar colgada esta historia, es una cuestión momentánea y de fuerza mayor, pero quería que lo supieran para que no piensen que desaparecí del mapa.**

**Les dejo una pista para que se queden meditando sobre lo que se viene: algo que se comentó casi como al pasar al principio de este capítulo va a traer muchos problemas... y mucho drama. Así que dejen sus comentarios con sus teorías y de paso me cuentan qué les pareció el cap.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Lulu**


	11. Superándose

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – Superándose<strong>

La mañana siguiente, Isabella se encontraba en uno de los cómodos sillones del cuarto de lectura, recorriendo las páginas de un antiguo volumen sobre mitología griega. No solía sucederle, pero a veces se encontraba dubitativa en cuanto a qué tenía ganas de leer, y ese era uno de esos días. No quería enmarañarse con algo demasiado filosófico o profundo, pero tampoco le deleitaba la idea de perderse en novelas o libros de poesía. Había optado por algo intermedio, pero los problemas de los dioses no eran la gran cosa tampoco. Al fin y al cabo, peleaban por las mismas tonterías que los humanos, sólo que se irritaban más de la cuenta y acababan transformándose los unos a los otros en gallos, toros o árboles de laurel o mirra.

Se limitó entonces a observar las coloridas ilustraciones de los fantásticos seres. Las pinturas habían sido realizadas a mano y con sumo detalle, para adornar esos libros que habían sido encargados especialmente por el padre del Rey Carlisle varias décadas atrás. Capturando la perfección de las láminas, la vista de la joven princesa se posó por un momento sobre una en la que se lucían Afrodita y Adonis, sentados en el bosque y tomados de la mano, mirándose con amor. Observando los rostros jóvenes e inmaculados, Isabella notó que el tal Adonis le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Recorrió con su dedo índice las facciones plasmadas en el papel, y tras unos momentos descubrió a quién le recordaba ese muchacho.

Efectivamente, se parecía bastante a Edward. La princesa se sonrojó al notar que estaba comparando a su mejor amigo, ahora devenido en marido, con una divinidad de eterna juventud y belleza sobrenatural. Se tranquilizó pensando que, al fin y al cabo, eso era sólo el retrato de algún joven que había posado como modelo para el pintor, no el verdadero Adonis con su extraordinario atractivo. Pero había que reconocer que el modelo no era nada desagradable a los ojos… y tampoco su marido.

La muchacha de los ojos café sacudió la cabeza para descartar esos pensamientos absurdos. Tanto amanecer con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Edward le estaba empezando a afectar la mente. Aunque, técnicamente, no sería un error decir que su esposo era un muchacho dotado de ciertos encantos y atractivo físico. Al menos, eso le había escuchado comentar con disimulo a otras princesas en alguna que otra fiesta de la Realeza. Incluso alguna que otra había quedado con las rodillas temblando bajo el vestido tras haber recibido una mirada o una sonrisa de su parte, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía.

Afortunadamente, Edward no lo notaba. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, no parecía conciente de su relativamente bello exterior. Cuando quería mostrarse convincente o encantador, se removía en un mar de palabras cultas y finos modales, sin darse cuenta que el brillo en su mirada y la simpatía de su sonrisa podía mover montañas. A Bella misma le había pasado esa última semana. Se había pescado estudiando las distintas tonalidades de verde en los ojos del joven príncipe, cuando éste le estaba hablando de la última partida de ajedrez que había jugado con Emmett. Claro que, después de unos segundos de no recibir respuesta de parte de su esposa, Edward le había preguntado entre risas qué tanto lo miraba, ante lo cual ella tosió incómoda y le dijo que le había parecido ver que tenía una basurita en el ojo, pero finalmente se había equivocado.

Isabella parpadeó un par de veces y pasó de página, decidida a no ponerse a buscar la razón por la que últimamente le estaba prestando ese extra de atención a Edward. Después de todo, no era tan extraño que le pasara eso. La boda, pasar tiempo juntos, compartir el lecho... Indudablemente todo eso había influido para que se acercaran y se conocieran mejor. Y contar cuántos tonos de verde se mezclan en un iris es parte de conocerse mejor, ¿no es así?

Una nueva pintura encontró sus ojos. Otra vez Afrodita y Adonis, esta vez en la representación de la muerte de este último, con una diosa muy humanizada, lamentando la partida de su amado junto a un tierno querubín. La imaginación de Isabella voló hasta hacerla pensar en cómo sería si ella estuviera en el lugar de Afrodita, inclinada sobre un pobre y difunto Edward. Pero ni bien desfiló esa imagen por su cabeza, la borró con todas sus fuerzas, descartándola aún más rápido que sus pensamientos sobre su renovada cercanía con él. Ya demasiado tenía con la muerte de su madre como para encima pensar en algo tan espantoso como la muerte de su marido. Ese sí que sería un dolor inmenso, porque sería ver partir a una de las pocas personas en el mundo que podía hacerla sonreír.

La princesa cerró el libro de inmediato, como si así pudiera cerrar las puertas de su mente, y fue entonces cuando se percató de una melodía que provenía del cuarto contiguo.

Como de costumbre, la curiosidad le ganó, y tras devolver el libro a su correspondiente estante dejó que sus pies siguieran el recorrido de sus oídos y la llevaran hasta la fuente de tan bella música. En pocos segundos se encontró parada a metros del gran piano de cola, mientras su esposo recorría las teclas con movimientos magistrales. Le tomó unos instantes al príncipe darse cuenta de que Bella estaba ahí, hipnotizada por la manera en que los gráciles dedos se deslizaban a lo largo del instrumento, como si apenas un roce bastara para hacer saltar las más delicadas notas.

—¿Te has cansado de leer, esposa mía? —le preguntó simpáticamente, deteniendo su pasatiempo para mirarla. El corte abrupto de la música, sumado a la voz profunda de Edward, arrancaron a la del cabello almendrado de su pequeño mundo y la obligaron a volver a la realidad.

—Nunca dejarás de llamarme así, ¿no es cierto? —contestó con una mueca. _Esposa_ de aquí, _esposa_ de allá, _esposa_ esto, _esposa_ lo otro. Desde que se habían casado, Edward no había parado de llamarla así, sabiendo lo incómoda que se ponía Bella con esa palabra.

—Nunca dejarás de ser mi esposa, así que no creo que pueda dejar de usar ese mote contigo —llegó la respuesta de un Edward encogido de hombros y guiñando un ojo.

—Ya veo —Isabella se limitó a rodar los ojos, dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa—. Y contestando a tu primera pregunta, sí, me he cansado de leer. No hay libro que llame mi atención el día de hoy —confesó, sentándose en un taburete al lado del piano—. ¿Qué era esa bella melodía que estabas tocando? No te la he oído antes.

A modo de explicación, el príncipe le señaló con un lápiz las partituras manuscritas que se hallaban delante de él.

—Es una bagatela que he estado componiendo desde hace un tiempo, pero aún no logro terminarla. Los últimos ocho compases me están dando un enorme trabajo.

La de los ojos chocolate lo observó mientras el muchacho volvía a adentrar su mirada en la partitura, rascando su barbilla. Volvió a tocar la última hoja pero, nuevamente, se frenó al llegar la parte que le faltaba completar.

—Lo que tienes hasta ahora es muy bonito —lo reconfortó ella, intentando lograr que se relajara para que así la inspiración volviera a su cuerpo.

El joven le agradeció con una de sus sinceras sonrisas, y tras unos instantes de duda, se desplazó hacia un costado de la banqueta, dejando un lugar considerable para compartir asiento con su mujer.

—Ven, tal vez puedas ayudarme —la invitó, palmeando el sitio libre junto a él y frente al majestuoso instrumento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza tímidamente, pero le hizo caso.

—No he tocado en años, Edward —le dijo, ubicándose a su lado, y acariciando las teclas del piano sin llegar a presionar lo suficiente como para arrancarles un sonido.

—Cuando dices en años… ¿quieres decir que no has vuelto a tocar desde entonces? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ambos sabían qué significaba _'desde entonces'_. La madre de Bella, la Reina Renée, había sido una amante del piano toda su vida. Pasaba horas tocando cada día, y se había encargado personalmente de enseñarle a su hija ese maravilloso arte. Durante los meses que duró su enfermedad, uno de sus pocos placeres era oír a Isabella mientras interpretaba piezas que antaño ella le había enseñado y ahora ya no podía ejecutar, debido a la debilidad de sus manos. La imagen de madre e hija, una tan joven y llena de vida y otra desfalleciendo poco a poco, marchitándose como una flor vieja junto a un fresco pimpollo, quedó grabada en la retina del pobre Rey Charles. Cuando finalmente murió Renée, y muchos días después cuando Isabella se volvió a sentar al piano, el viudo le confesó a su hija la angustia que le producía oírla tocar, puesto que le recordaba a su amada esposa. No queriendo provocarle un dolor mayor, Bella decidió no volver a tocar el piano.

—Sí, exactamente. No he querido molestar a mi padre, menos con lo enfermo que ha estado este último tiempo —le explicó.

Infundiéndole valor, Edward rodeó los hombros de su amiga con su fuerte brazo y la miró con cariño.

—Pero ahora estás aquí, lejos. Aunque toques con todas tus fuerzas no lograrás hacer que la música llegue hasta el castillo de Calcedonia como para importunar a tu padre, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El príncipe ubicó las partituras en orden frente a su esposa, y le dio una palmadita en la espalda para inspirarle confianza.

—Por favor, Bella, haz el intento. Tal vez si tú la tocas encuentres la manera de terminar los últimos compases. Yo ya estoy bloqueado, necesito de tu ayuda.

Considerando que tal vez pudiera serle útil a su marido, la muchacha asintió sin decir palabra y ubicó sus blancas manos sobre el piano. Se tomó su tiempo para comenzar, pero cuando lo hizo, dejó a Edward boquiabierto.

Como ya lo había dicho, llevaba tiempo sin tocar, pero no había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Ese era un legado que su madre le había dejado y, muy en su interior, Bella deseaba conservarlo vivo. Es cierto que los años de no practicar le habían entumecido un poco los dedos, por lo que no tenía la maestría de su consorte, e incluso llegaba a errar algunas teclas en ocasiones. Pero, a pesar de algún que otro sonido fuera de lugar, al joven esposo le sorprendió gratamente la forma en que ella se sumergió en la partitura. Tocaba con tal pasión, dejándose llevar de tal manera, que las notas que le sacaba al instrumento contenían una emoción que ni el mismo Edward había logrado plasmar en su propia pieza musical.

Bella llegó a una nueva repetición de la melodía y casi cerró los ojos, dejando que la música la transportara a otro espacio y tiempo, más precisamente a su infancia. Se vio pequeña, a la edad de seis o siete años, sentada frente a ese amigable monstruo que, después de Charles e Isabella, era el gran amor de Renée. Se vio estirando los dedos para tratar de alcanzar las teclas más lejanas, mientras su madre sonreía complacida con sus esfuerzos y tocaba por ella los pedales, a los que los pies de la niña no llegaban. Se vio feliz, ingenua y feliz, sin saber el poco tiempo que tendría a su madre consigo. Y entonces la música se mezcló con esa angustia que solía guardar en ese cofre cerrado bajo siete candados que era su corazón. Le subió por el pecho como un fuego, pero pronto se convirtió en agua, y alcanzó sus ojos en forma de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que ella llegara a notarlo. Y tan absorta estaba en el momento, que llegó a la última nota que Edward había logrado componer, y continuó tocando unos instantes más, dándole a la pieza una conclusión digna de un músico de la Corte.

Cuando salió de su trance y soltó la última tecla, Edward la estaba mirando fijamente, debatiéndose entre apurarse a escribir los últimos compases antes de que se le olvidaran, o estrecharla fuerte para intentar aplacar ese volcán de angustia que su esposa había sacado a la luz. Se decidió por lo segundo, sabiendo que su amiga estaba antes que cualquier bagatela, y le permitió llorar silenciosamente en su hombro, mientras frotaba su espalda como la Reina Esme solía hacer con él cuando se sentía triste.

—Ya entiendo por qué a mi padre no le gusta que toque —murmuró la joven con un toque de ironía, y Edward se sintió aliviado al oír una pequeña risa escapar de sus labios.

—Bueno, tu padre es un caballero. Nosotros los caballeros somos diferentes a las damas en ese aspecto. Emocionarnos no está bien visto entre nosotros —comentó él—. Incluso Emmett me dice que tocar tanto el piano me va a convertir en un sensiblero —rió, y Bella no pudo evitar reír con él—. ¿A ti te parece? Él lee Shakespeare y se considera el más varonil de los hombres, pero si yo toco el piano resulta que soy demasiado blando.

La princesa se encontró entonces riendo con ganas. Nunca dejaría de maravillarle lo fácil que era para Edward sacarle una sonrisa y hacerle olvidar sus problemas. O tal vez fuera que ella respondía a la simpatía de su amigo mucho más rápidamente que a cualquier otro remedio para el corazón.

Liberándola de sus brazos, Edward le secó las lágrimas con el amplio puño de su camisa, y le dedicó una de sus sanadoras sonrisas.

—Bien, si a usted no le molesta, Su Alteza, robaré de su creatividad y completaré mi bagatela con lo que usted ha compuesto tan magistralmente en mi querido piano —le dijo cortésmente.

Isabella le ayudó a escribir los últimos compases, repasando lo que había tocado, y la pieza musical quedó perfectamente terminada.

—Ahora sólo falta que le pongas nombre —le indicó la muchacha.

—Tengo el título perfecto —respondió él.

Deslizó el lápiz por la parte superior de la primera hoja y escribió dos palabras. Sólo dos palabras, pero fueron suficientes para plasmar una sonrisa de silencioso agradecimiento en el rostro de la princesa.

_Bella Renée_.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

—¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, Alice? Vamos a empezar por el alfabeto, así partimos de una base —le dijo Jasper a su primera y tal vez única alumna, sentados a la mesa del comedor mientras Charlotte iba y venía en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo para la servidumbre.

—De acuerdo —asintió Alice, hoja en blanco delante y lápiz en mano, pero frunció el ceño confundida—. ¿Qué es eso?

Jasper se cuidó de contener la risa. Los inocentes comentarios de la doncella le resultaban cómicos, pero no quería que ella creyera que se estaba burlando de su ignorancia.

—El alfabeto es el listado de todas las letras que se usan para escribir —explicó lo más sencillamente que pudo—. Empezaremos por las primeras y llegaremos hasta donde nos de el tiempo, si te parece.

—De acuerdo —repitió ella, asintiendo.

Jasper tomó prestado el lápiz y escribió una gran letra _A_ en la parte superior de la hoja.

—Bien, esta es la letra _A_. Es la primera letra de todo el alfabeto. ¿Se te ocurre algo que empiece con _A_, AAAAlice? —le preguntó, remarcando la primera letra de su nombre.

Nuevamente tuvo que contener la risa ante la expresión dubitativa de la pequeña muchacha, que lo miraba con cara de temer decir una estupidez.

—¿A…? ¿A-lice? —arriesgó, y agradeció no tener el lápiz en mano, o de lo contrario ya lo estaría masticando de los nervios—. ¿Alice empieza con _A_?

—Exacto, muy bien —le sonrió el de los cabellos rubios—. Tu nombre empieza con la primera letra del alfabeto. Inténtalo tú, copia una _A_ al lado de la que yo te dibujé.

La joven tomó el lápiz y lo agarró como si de un paraguas se tratara, rodeándolo enérgicamente con todos sus dedos. Dibujó una _A_ fuerte y temblorosa, y se mordió el labio inferior, comparando las dos caligrafías. La de él parecía sacada de un libro, y la de ella, un pedido de auxilio dibujado durante algún sismo.

—Bueno… es la primera, supongo que con práctica saldrá mejor —se consoló en voz alta, aunque pidió reafirmación de su nuevo maestro—. ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto, claro que sí —se apresuró a asentir el guardia—. Todo está en la práctica. No te preocupes, está muy bien para ser la primera. Pasemos a la segunda.

—De acuerdo.

—La segunda letra es la _B_ —Jasper se hizo cargo del lápiz una vez más y escribió la correspondiente letra—. Hay alguien a quien tú conoces mucho y la llamas cariñosamente con la letra _B_. ¿A quien llamas así? Beee…

—¡Bella! —Alice pegó un saltito.

—Perfecto —asintió Jasper.

—¡Y Benjamin también!

—¡Muy bien, Alice! —la felicitó él, notando el empeño que la muchacha le estaba poniendo—. Bella y Benjamin son nombres que comienzan con la letra _B_. Aunque aquí hay una pequeña dificultad, porque hay dos letras que suenan así. Esta que estamos viendo ahora se llama _B larga_, o _B grande_. Pero hay otra que se llama _V corta_, o _V chica_. Algunas palabras se escriben con una, y otras con otra. _Volterra_, por ejemplo, se escribe con _V corta_. Pero Bella y Benjamin, como dijiste, se escriben con esta _B larga_. No te preocupes porque recién estamos empezando, esos son detalles que ya aprenderás con el tiempo —la tranquilizó, viendo su cara de confusión—. ¿Quieres dibujarla?

Alice volvió a tomar el lápiz con la misma torpeza, pero la mano de Jasper la detuvo.

—Si me permites, te voy a enseñar una forma de asir el lápiz que te va a resultar mucho más cómoda para escribir.

—Sí, por supuesto.

El rubio se acercó más a ella y envolvió la mano que sostenía el lápiz con la de él. Alice no sólo se olvidó de respirar por un momento, sino que, vaya uno a saber por qué, sus dedos se aflojaron tanto que ni siquiera fue capaz de sostener el lápiz mientras él intentaba acomodárselo a la manera tradicional. Jasper dejó escapar una pequeña risa y, sin abandonar sus esfuerzos, volvió a ubicar lápiz y dedos en la posición más adecuada.

—Sostenlo así, un poco más fuerte… Bueno, no tan fuerte —volvió a reír cuando la doncella casi parte el pequeño instrumento de madera. Alice le hizo caso y fue por fin capaz de asir el lápiz con la presión justa—. Ahora sí, perfecto. Intentemos una _B_.

La mano de Jasper ayudó a la de su discípula a deslizarse por el papel y dibujar una letra casi perfecta al lado de la anterior. La muchacha intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero la distrajo bastante el darse cuenta de que el joven guardia estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que por un momento pudo sentir uno de sus rizos dorados rozándole la mejilla.

—Bien hecho, Alice —la felicitó él otra vez, ignorando que la atención de la doncella se había desplazado del lápiz al hombre que lo dirigía—. ¿Te sentiste más cómoda escribiendo así?

La de la melena oscura lo miró con sus igualmente oscuros ojos y ladeó la cabeza, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Eh… Sí… Cómoda… Muy cómoda, sí.

—Eso es bueno. Al principio cuesta un poco adiestrar la mano, pero luego se te hará costumbre, ya verás —le sonrió—. Continuemos con la _C_.

Charlotte los observó desde la cocina y se tapó la boca para no reírse del rostro maravillado de Alice. No dudaba que la mujercita tuviera grandes deseos de aprender a escribir, pero tampoco cabían dudas de que parecía estar tan fascinada con su maestro como con el arte que estaba ejercitando, si no más.

Maestro y pupila continuaron así un buen rato, pasando por siete letras más. Alice se propuso con todas sus fuerzas dominar el lápiz, principalmente para que la situación anterior no se repitiera y no se encontrara a sí misma tartamudeando y volando por las nubes en lugar de aprender lo que Jasper le explicaba. Afortunadamente lo logró, aunque, por supuesto, ninguna otra letra le volvió a salir tan delicada como esa _B _que habían trazado juntos.

La hora del almuerzo los atrapó en la letra _J_. "_J_ de Jasper", según le comentó él, y Alice la memorizó al instante. Rosalie apareció para ayudarlos a preparar la mesa, mientras guardaban los utensilios y colocaban en su lugar copas y cubiertos. La rubia criada felicitó a Alice por la iniciativa de aprender a leer y escribir, y le comentó que ella había aprendido algo el último tiempo, aunque no lo dominaba a la perfección ni mucho menos. Al parecer la Señora Vera, una de las amas de llave más ancianas, le había estado enseñando a Benjamin, quien, entusiasmado, intentó a su vez enseñarle a su hermana. Rosalie hizo lo posible por darle el gusto, pero no logró aprender del todo, fundamentalmente por el poco tiempo que le dejaban sus labores (y el cuidado de su propio hermano) para practicar.

—Tú tienes un poco más de tiempo, Alice. Aprovéchalo —le aconsejó la de Aguamarina a la de Calcedonia, mientras colocaba en la mesa el último cuchillo—. Tienes buena cabeza, estoy segura de que aprenderás rápido.

—Lo mismo opino yo —asintió Jasper, quien en la última hora había notado que su alumna no tenía mayores complicaciones, excepto por el mal pulso.

—Bueno, ya basta de tanto halago que aún ni siquiera sé escribir una palabra completa —rió ella, sus mejillas teñidas de un pálido rosa.

—¿Has aprendido la letra _A_?

—Sí, fue lo primero que Jasper me enseñó.

—Pues entonces, si lo miras con optimismo, ya sabes escribir una palabra completa. Digo, _A_ puede funcionar como una palabra, ¿o no? Por ejemplo, y de paso les aviso: esperen para servir el almuerzo, tengo que buscar _AAA_ Benjamin para que venga a comer… _AAA_ comer, ahí tienes, otra _A_.

La rubia doncella sonrió y salió prestamente de la habitación, dejando a Alice pensando que, tal vez, su pequeño avance era de hecho mayor del que pensaba.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Rosalie se dirigió a los jardines donde su hermano solía jugar, pero en el camino se topó con el Príncipe Emmett, que volvía de una excursión de caza.

Aprovechando que nadie más venía con él, ni tampoco con ella, el morocho le dedicó una enorme sonrisa e inclinó un poco su cabeza en un cortés saludo. Rosalie, avergonzada por ese gesto que alguien de su pobre condición social no merecía, hizo una inclinación mayor, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Toda la semana había estado de buen humor, fundamentalmente porque ese encuentro con Emmett tras la boda Real no había sido el último, y el amor secreto que mantenían estaba más vivo que nunca. Por supuesto que tomaban todas las precauciones para que nadie los descubriera, pero, por el momento, seguían permitiendo que su pasión le ganara a la razón.

—Buenos días, Rose —la saludó él.

—Muy buenos días, Su Alteza. Ha salido muy temprano el día de hoy, ni siquiera lo vi esta mañana cuando fui a arreglar sus aposentos.

—Es que he salido de caza.

—Qué bien. ¿Han cooperado los animales del bosque? —rió levemente, acción que iluminó el rostro de Emmett.

—Sí. En ocasiones se me escapan, no importa cuánto lo intente. Pero últimamente, para mi fortuna, se están dejando atrapar —contestó él con un guiño de ojo. Rosalie ahogó otra pequeña risa percibiendo un doble sentido en sus palabras, pero decidió que contestarle sería riesgoso, siendo que cualquier persona podría aparecer en cualquier instante y encontrarlos manteniendo una plática comprometedora.

—Mejor así. Que tenga un buen día, Su Alteza —se despidió ella, con otra inclinación y la promesa silenciosa de visitarlo nuevamente en su alcoba tan pronto pudiera.

—Igualmente para ti, Rosalie.

El príncipe entró al castillo y la doncella siguió camino en busca de su hermanito, pero el pequeño encuentro no pasó desapercibido, y no sólo para ellos dos.

Desde la ventana de la torre más cercana, una joven mujer de ojos esmeralda y cabello azabache frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta. Educada según las rígidas costumbres de Pasos Blancos, la Princesa María no era para nada partidaria de vínculos amistosos entre la Realeza y los plebeyos. Pero cuando se trataba de su futuro esposo y una criada que no le agradaba desde el comienzo, la situación le era particularmente irritante.

—Más le vale a esta maldita criada que no me dé ni medio motivo para escarmentarla —murmuró por lo bajo, apretando los dientes.

Con ella sí que no tendría piedad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Estoy de vuelta! Todavía no termino con todos los exámenes, pero hasta ahora todo va bien ;) ¡Gracias por el apoyo, chicas! Como siempre, agradezco todos sus hermosos comentarios a crematlv19, Vicky-Cullen-Alice-Swan, BarbyBells, Fabi Cullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Connie, Jeanette Cullen Black, keytani, Romy92, Rebel GothicPrinces, Ara Cullen y Khriss Cullen Hale. <strong>

**Ojalá puedan dejar un review en este cap, estoy un poco insegura con éste porque lo hice con medio cerebro pensando en los exámenes XD No está bien, lo sé, pero necesitaba esta distracción. Y si mis estadísticas no me fallan, tengo unas cuantas lectoras que tienen esta historia en alerta (¡muchas gracias!) así que no se me escondan que sé que están ahí, jajaja. Dejen comentario si creen que lo vale, así sé qué les parece la historia ;)**

**Si no posteo nada antes, les deseo a todas una hermosa Navidad, que puedan dejar atrás lo malo y compartir lo bueno con sus seres queridos. Aprovechen para abrazar y darle un beso a la gente que quieren, y para perdonar a los que las hayan lastimado. Y espero, más allá de los regalos, que se cumpla todo lo que desean ;)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**Lulu**


	12. El Fin de la Tolerancia

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – El Fin de la Tolerancia<strong>

El mensajero real golpeó a la puerta de la recámara de la Princesa María, y en pocos segundos se encontró frente a su inquietantemente bello rostro.

—Tenga usted muy buenos días, Su Alteza —la saludó con una reverencia—. Vengo a traerle esta carta que le envía su padre.

—Por fin, qué bien —respondió ella con una de sus escasas sonrisas legítimas, y le arrebató el sobre para examinarlo—. No lo habrás abierto, ¿no es así? —fulminó al pobre hombre con una mirada de desconfianza.

—Por supuesto que no, Alteza, está sellado. Además, jamás cometería semejante aberración —respondió él con su mayor seguridad, aunque tenía que confesar que el tono de voz y la mirada fría de la princesa podían poner a cualquiera a temblar como una hoja.

—Bien. Puedes retirarte —le indicó la joven mujer, y por poco le cierra la puerta en la cara.

María no estaba siendo particularmente despreciable con la servidumbre. Sólo era la manera en que se había comportado toda su vida, desde su niñez en Pasos Blancos. Y hasta cierto punto, era difícil culparla por ello. María era la réplica de su padre, y cada palabra, cada gesto de soberbia disfrazado de cortesía, lo había copiado de él. Tal vez si hubiera tenido un padre como su futuro suegro, hoy sería una persona completamente diferente.

La heredera al trono tenía un solo talón de Aquiles, y ese era, precisamente, su padre. Laurent era la única persona de la que María buscaba aprobación, y el único capaz de desviar sus planes. Porque en el fondo, su relación de padre-hija era la única verdadera que tenían en sus vidas. Toda la gente que los rodeaba lo hacía por interés, o por obligación. Siempre había sido así. Las relaciones con los hombres y mujeres de las otras Cortes se basaban en la falsedad y en sacar la mayor ventaja posible de todo. La servidumbre, en el otro extremo, sólo estaba allí por necesidad, cumpliendo órdenes para no ser echados a la fría calle. Ni los unos ni los otros los apreciaban realmente, ni tampoco el monarca de Pasos Blancos y su hija tenían sincero cariño por nadie más. Lo habían tenido por la Reina Irina, quien supo ser la esposa de Laurent y la madre de María por once años. Once largos años, según dijo ella una vez, poco antes de abandonarlos para fugarse con un mercader que había conquistado su corazón.

Es por eso que recibir noticias de su padre fue una sincera alegría para la morocha de los ojos esmeralda. Tal vez Laurent no fuera el padre más cálido del mundo, pero la amaba, y se lo demostraba protegiéndola de los problemas que tenía con el Reino de Volterra.

La muchacha abrió el sobre y sacó el papel que se escondía en su interior, para luego leerlo con detenimiento.

_Mi querida hija,_

_Acabo de leer tu carta. Me alegra sobremanera que te estés adaptando bien a tu nuevo hogar, y principalmente que estés haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo por agradarle a los Reyes. Comprendo tu aversión por el trato que tienen con la servidumbre, también a mí se me presenta totalmente ridículo que tengan tanto aprecio por la gente a la que le dan de comer. Pero siendo que eres tú quien está viviendo en su castillo, lamentablemente deberás fingir que estás de acuerdo con sus reglas. Recuerda, jamás contradigas a Carlisle o a Esme, ni te muestres incorrecta delante de ellos. Al menos no hasta que te conviertas en su nuera, luego tendrás más libertad para actuar como te plazca._

_Como Rey, debo comunicarte cómo están las cosas en tu Reino. Se acerca una nueva guerra, María. El maldito Aro no entra en razones, así que pronto atacaremos. He de pedirte entonces que exijas a tus guardias que redoblen su vigilancia y refuercen tu seguridad, por si acaso algún enemigo se infiltra en Aguamarina para hacerte daño y así herirme donde saben que más me duele. Como tu padre, quiero que estés protegida, y he aquí otra razón por la que debes ganarte la atención de tu prometido. Sabes de sobra que de tu matrimonio depende que puedas hacerte con la fortuna y el poder no sólo de Pasos Blancos sino también de Aguamarina. Pero además, si lo logras, es probable que Voterra se rinda. Aro tiene bastante respeto por Aguamarina. No querrá atacar Pasos Blancos sabiendo que su heredera es parte de la familia de Carlisle. _

_Por eso, ahora más que nunca, debes asegurarte de ganarte la confianza y el corazón de su hijo. No tendremos mejor oportunidad que ésta, así que haz lo que sea necesario para que el Príncipe Emmett desee casarse contigo. Recuerda lo que siempre te he enseñado. Todo fin justifica los medios, así que no permitas que nada se interponga en tu camino. Eres muy astuta, María, sé que sabrás cómo alcanzar tu meta._

_Cuídate mucho,_

_Tu padre, Laurent._

La princesa absorbió las palabras y asintió para sus adentros, decidida a cumplir con el pedido de su padre.

Guardó la epístola en el sobre, y éste a su vez en uno de los cajones de su bella mesita de noche. Caminó entonces hasta su escritorio y se sentó frente a él, buscando papel, pluma y tinta.

Llamaron nuevamente a la puerta. La morocha frunció el ceño y contestó lo menos secamente que pudo, por si acaso los Reyes o el mismo Emmett fueran quienes la estaba buscando. Como su padre había dicho, tenía que ganarse la confianza de esa familia, y para eso debía comportarse con la misma buena predisposición que ellos solían portar.

—Adelante, está abierto —dijo, y se volteó a ver quién estaba allí.

Su falsa sonrisa se desdibujó en cuanto vio a Rosalie y su hermanito ingresar a la habitación con algunos implementos de limpieza en mano.

—Tenga usted buenos días, Su Alteza —dijo la doncella con una reverencia, imitada por el pequeño Benjamin.

—Pues sí eran buenos hasta hace diez segundos —respondió María, sus ojos verdes despidiendo chispas de sarcasmo—. ¿Qué quieren?

Rosalie tragó saliva e inspiró profundo para controlar su rabia.

—Esta es la hora a la que usualmente limpiamos su alcoba, Alteza. ¿Desea que regresemos más tarde?

—Por supuesto que deseo que regresen más tarde. ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada, criada? Retírense de aquí ya mismo —le contestó, irritada.

Pero cuando la rubia y su hermanito se estaban por marchar, la princesa pensó que tal vez le convenía aprovechar esa oportunidad para pisotear un poco el espíritu de esa sirvienta. _No permitas que nada se interponga en tu camino_, había dicho su padre. Nada ni nadie. Y aunque nada en la conversación que había oído le indicara que el trato de Emmett con Rosalie era más especial que con cualquier otra criada, para María era mejor prevenir que curar. Mejor aplastar esa mosca antes de que se le ocurriera poner sus patas sucias sobre su prometido.

—Alto, no se retiren —los detuvo con su fría voz, y se levantó de su silla, parándose y apoyando su peso contra el escritorio de nogal. Los miró, sonriéndoles con burla, y les exigió que se quedaran—. Limpien ahora, mejor, quiero ver cómo lo hacen.

Rosalie volvió a tragar la impotencia acumulada en la garganta. Tomó la mano de su hermano, quien ya sentía sobre sus pequeños hombros el peso de la mirada atenta de María, y se dirigió con él hasta el gran aparador, que era lo primero que solían limpiar.

Trapo y cera en mano, los hermanos comenzaron a lustrar la delicada madera. Benjamin estaba claramente nervioso, su mano casi temblando.

—No quiero ver ni una mota, niño —le dijo la de Pasos Blancos, notando la tensión del muchachito y aprovechando para perturbarlo un poco más.

La doncella del cabello dorado no tenía miedo, sino mucha rabia. Sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada, pero María la estaba provocando de más. Y para peor, estaba dirigiendo sus dardos hacia su hermanito, su máxima debilidad.

—Tranquilo, Benjamin, tú sabes hacerlo bien —le dijo Rose con su mayor calma.

—Más le vale que lo haga bien, porque no tolero el trabajo mal hecho —insistió la princesa.

Más nervioso que antes, el pequeño terminó con su lado del mueble y fue hacia la mesita de noche. Luego de repasar la parte superior, abrió los cajones para asegurarse bien de limpiar todos los bordes y no darle a la princesa motivos para quejarse.

Grave error.

María lo vio abrir los cajones y supo que era el momento perfecto para montar un escándalo.

—¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, mocoso del demonio? —le gritó entonces, mirándolo con odio.

El niño se paró en seco, con el corazón en la garganta, y Rosalie se dirigió prestamente a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Preguntas qué ocurre? —respondió la princesa, avanzando hacia ellos y señalando al muchachito—. ¡Este niño es un ladrón!

—¿Cómo dice? —le preguntó Rosalie, sus ojos desorbitados, mientras Benjamin temblaba a su lado como una hoja al viento.

—¿Querías robar algo de mis cajones, no es así? Sabías que allí guardo mis joyas, ¡querías robármelas!

—¡No, no, le juro que no! —sollozó Benjamin—. Yo no sabía nada, sólo estaba limpiando los cajones, no sabía que tiene joyas, no sabía nada.

—No mientas, maldito mocoso, ni jures en vano, porque Dios te castigará. Aquí tu hermana acaba de decir que siempre vienen a limpiar a esta hora, estoy segura de que aprovechan cuando no estoy para robarse mis cosas.

Rosalie no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

—Discúlpeme, Alteza, pero está usted en un grave error —la enfrentó la doncella, su mandíbula tensa mientras intentaba no sonar irrespetuosa.

Cargada de ira, la mirada de María se desvió de los ojos del niño para posarse sobre los de su máxima enemiga.

—¿Te atreves a contradecirme, criada?

Lejos de amedrentarse, la rubia mantuvo su postura erguida y afirmó su agarre sobre el hombro de su hermano, asegurándole su protección.

—Jamás he tomado nada que no me pertenezca, y bajo esa norma he criado también a mi hermano. Lo conozco muy bien y sé que él nunca robaría a nadie, como tampoco lo haría yo.

—Puedes ahorrarte tus palabras, no te creo en absoluto. No tengo dudas de que tanto tú como este niño roñoso no son más que dos despreciables ladrones.

—No tenemos motivos para robar, Alteza —insistió Rosalie.

—¡Mientes! Tienen motivos de sobra, sobre todo tú, sierva —continuó María, apuntándola con su dedo índice—. Me envidias, ¿no es así? Me envidias por todo lo que tengo. Envidias mi clase, mi posición social, mis riquezas. Envidias mi felicidad, porque soy una princesa, tengo sangre Real, y voy a unir mi vida a la de un príncipe, mientras tú lavas los platos en los que yo como y las sábanas sobre las que duermo, y lo máximo a lo que puedes aspirar es a casarte con algún otro criado que no pueda comprarte ni un vestido para Navidad. Te mueres por tener una décima parte de lo que yo poseo, por eso es que robas, y le has enseñado lo mismo a tu hermano.

Benjamin bajó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. No sabía si estaba más enojado con la de Pasos Blancos por sus crueles ofensas, o consigo mismo, por ser tan cobarde. Durante la cena, solía hacerle preguntas a Jasper sobre los guardias y los caballeros, y él siempre le decía que lo más importante era ser muy valiente. Ahora se sentía avergonzado, porque María estaba humillando a su hermana, pero él tenía tanto miedo que no era capaz de enfrentarla.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de contestar que ella no deseaba nada que no le perteneciera, pero se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que eso era mentira. Deseaba a Emmett, y Emmett no le pertenecía. De hecho, para su desgracia, le pertenecía efectivamente a María. Él era lo único que Rose le envidiaba a esa engreída princesa, pero era mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado envidiarle.

—Vivimos dignamente con lo que tenemos y nos conformamos con ello —se limitó a contestar la doncella, golpeada por esa realidad que acababa de procesar.

El rostro de la princesa se ablandó sólo para dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Dignamente… —repitió, remedándola entre risas—. ¿A qué llamas exactamente '_dignamente_'? ¿A tus vestidos viejos y tus asquerosas manos mugrientas de tanto fregar?

—Considero digno el trabajar para pagar mi sustento —insistió Rosalie, conciente de que el seguir respondiendo las ofensas de la morocha sólo la metería en más problemas, y que la joven de Pasos Blancos se lo cobraría tarde o temprano.

—Así que trabajas para pagar tu sustento —sonrió María, planeando su próximo ataque—. Trabajas mucho, ¿no es así?

La de los ojos violáceos la miró, intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada para una pregunta que seguramente escondía algún tipo de ofensa.

—Sí, Alteza, trabajo mucho —contestó finalmente, con firmeza.

—Ya veo —asintió la de Pasos Blancos, batiendo las pestañas como cuando fingía bondad y compasión delante de los Reyes—. ¿Sabes lo que creo, muchacha? Yo creo que, además de limpiar, haces algunos… trabajos especiales, ¿no es así?

Rosalie la observó con desconfianza, sin vislumbrar a dónde apuntaba el ácido comentario.

—No comprendo a qué se refiere, Alteza.

—Me parece que sí comprendes, me comprendes muy bien. Veo cómo te conduces, como si tuvieras algo de lo que enorgullecerte. Y creo saber cuál es ese talento tuyo que te hace creer especial. Sólo una cosa posees, así que sólo eso puede serte útil como para recibir algún tipo de compensación.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Tu cuerpo. Lo vendes, ¿no es así? —disparó finalmente la máxima acusación que una doncella podría haber recibido—. Haces favores a los hombres del castillo. Por eso ellos se muestran agradables contigo. ¿Les calientas la cama, ramera?

El rostro de Rosalie se desfiguró de bronca, sus mejillas sonrojándose por el fuego de la ira en su interior. Sí, la doncella había entregado su cuerpo a un hombre que no había desposado, y lo había hecho muchas veces. Pero todas habían sido con el mismo hombre, el único hombre que amaba. Lo había hecho por amor, no por algún tipo de compensación o ventaja dentro del castillo. En otras palabras, no había vendido su cuerpo, se lo había obsequiado al único caballero que deseaba que fuera su dueño.

La garganta se le secó, y los ojos se le inyectaron de lágrimas de impotencia por no poder insultar a María de la misma manera. No era justo que tuviera que oír semejante acusación. Porque si había algo que Rosalie poseía, mucho más que su cuerpo, era dignidad. Su madre le había enseñado a transitar su pobreza con la frente en alto, trabajando con todas sus fuerzas para pagar con labores el plato de comida de cada día y no deberle nada a nadie. Tal vez no fuera casta y pura como María, pero la igualaba en orgullo, y la superaba ampliamente en honradez. No tenía título nobiliario, pero su corazón era noble, leal y sincero.

Lo que Rosalie olvidó, ahogada como estaba en su frustración, fue que su hermano llevaba su misma sangre, y su mismo corazón. Y aunque era pequeño y tenía miedo, Benjamin inspiró hondo y saltó en defensa de la pobre Rose.

—Deje de insultar a mi hermana —espetó, pero sus rodillas volvieron a temblar en cuanto la mirada de María cayó sobre él con todo el poder de su crueldad—, … p-por f-favor.

—¿Qué dices, mocoso? —la princesa frunció el ceño, dándole una última oportunidad para retractarse.

___«__Sé valiente, sé valiente, eres un caballero, sé valiente»_ se repitió Benjamin una y otra vez, y cobró el valor para no echarse atrás. Todo fuera por su hermana, que lo cuidaba como una mamá gallina a su polluelo.

—D-Digo que… que… que a las d-damas hay que r-res-p-petarlas… Y m-mi hermana es una d-dama —contestó con su voz de niño, tartamudeando como nunca antes en su vida.

—Muy bien, niño, dices bien —sonrió falsamente la de la melena color carbón, pero en cuestión de segundos su rostro se transformó en el vivo retrato de la perversidad, y sus palabras se fueron llenando de más y más ira—. A las damas hay que respetarlas, y yo soy una dama. Soy una dama, y soy tu ama y señora. Y tú, mocoso endiablado, tienes que aprender a cerrar la boca y aceptar lo que digo, porque no eres más que un insignificante criado, ¿entiendes? ¡Un maldito criado! —se acercó peligrosamente a él, alzando la palma de su mano—, ¡y yo te voy a enseñar a respetarme!

Benjamin cerró los ojos y esperó con terror un golpe que nunca llegó. Tuvo que alzar la mirada nuevamente para entender qué había frenado a la princesa, y lo que vio no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

Era Rosalie, alterada y fuera de sus casillas, quien sostenía la mano de María en el aire, tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca e impidiéndole seguir su curso hasta la mejilla de su hermano.

La reacción de la doncella fue un acto reflejo tan fuera de lugar que la dejó perpleja incluso a la misma Rose. Una sirvienta no debía, jamás de los jamases, interponerse en las decisiones de sus amos, ni que hablar de cometer la aberración de ponerle una mano encima. Ahora María la observaba con el rostro desencajado, mientras la rubia le sostenía la mirada, llena de bronca y de miedo al mismo tiempo. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer, si bien justificado, era imperdonable. Pero ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás, sino sólo esperar lo que el destino y aquella irascible princesa le depararían.

Su mano temblorosa soltó la muñeca de María, pero se obligó a no bajar la mirada. Pasara lo que pasara, lo enfrentaría con dignidad, aunque esa mujer le diera vuelta la cara de un cachetazo.

Por unos segundos, la de Pasos Blancos no reaccionó. No le pegó, no le gritó, pero sus ojos esmeralda se volvieron turbios de tanta cólera. Y el hecho de que Rosalie ni siquiera bajara la cabeza y se echara al piso suplicante no hacía sino aumentar su ira.

Para sorpresa de la doncella, la princesa se alejó y caminó prestamente hacia la puerta. ¿Sería que en realidad no era tan fuerte como Rosalie creía, y ahora se iba a ir llorando de la habitación? ¿Iría a contarle a Emmett o a los Reyes lo sucedido?

Qué equivocada estaba Rosalie.

María abrió la puerta y se asomó para buscar a alguno de sus guardias. A su izquierda no había nadie. Miró entonces a su derecha, y vio al más joven parado a unos 15 metros, al final del pasillo.

—¡Jasper, ven aquí! —lo llamó, con ese tono que usaba cuando quería algo y lo quería ya.

El rubio se acercó velozmente a su puerta e inclinó su cabeza.

—A sus órdenes, Alteza.

—Entra —se limitó a responder ella, haciéndolo pasar a su alcoba.

El joven obedeció y, ni bien entrar y posar su mirada sobre una más que preocupada Rose y un tembloroso Benjamin, supo que algo no andaba bien.

María cerró la puerta para que nadie oyera nada de afuera.

—¿Sucede algo, Alteza? —preguntó Jasper, mirando alternadamente a su Señora y a sus buenos compañeros de Aguamarina.

La princesa impostó un rostro sereno, duro como el de una bella estatua de mármol, y asintió.

—Sí, ha sucedido algo terrible, algo que no puedo dejar pasar —contestó, avanzando unos pasos hacia los hermanos—. Estos criados me han faltado el respeto de todas las maneras posibles. Han querido robarse las joyas que eran de mi madre, me han hablado de modo más que irreverente, y esta sirvienta… —hizo una pausa, suspirando dramáticamente—, …esta sirvienta me ha agredido físicamente.

Jasper miró a Rosalie con los ojos desorbitados, como preguntándole en silencio si aquello era verdad.

—Yo no la agredí, Alteza —le replicó la doncella a María—. Sólo intenté evitar que le pegue a mi hermanito por un crimen que ni él ni yo cometimos ni jamás cometeremos —insistió. Después de todo, sus acciones ya la habían condenado, nada peor podía pasar.

—Señor Jasper, yo no le robé. Me porté como un caballero, se lo juro.

Al joven guardia se le estrujó el corazón de escuchar al niño hablando con tanto miedo. Sabía que él no era capaz de mentir, y probablemente tampoco Rosalie, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí en medio de todo ese problema.

—¿Otra vez jurando en vano, mocoso? ¡Te irás al infierno por mentiroso! —lo acusó María, apuntándolo con el dedo y dejando entrever otra vez lo peor de su personalidad—. Aquí el _Señor_ Jasper no es más que un simple guardia, ¿entiendes? Su opinión no vale nada, así que a nadie le importa si él te cree o no. Lo que importa aquí es lo que yo pienso, y yo te vi intentando robarme, y padecí tus insultos y los de tu hermana. Mira mi muñeca, mira las marcas de sus mugrosas uñas en mi muñeca —se quejó, pero no mostró nada, porque en verdad no tenía el más mínimo rasguño.

La frente de Rosalie se llenó de líneas.

—Ni siquiera tengo uñas largas ¿Cómo voy a dejarle marcas, Alteza? —retrucó, apretando la mandíbula.

—¡Silencio, criada! ¡Se acabó, su falta de respeto me ha colmado la paciencia! —estalló María, golpeando el taco de su fino zapato contra el piso—. Jamás he sido tratada de esta manera en toda mi vida, mucho menos por un par de sirvientes, y no lo pienso permitir, ¿me oyen? Nadie, escúchenme bien, ¡nadie! se burla de mí ni me falta el respeto sin pagar las consecuencias, y ustedes van a aprender a no volver a comportarse de esta manera nunca jamás. ¡Jasper!

El guardia la miró y se apresuró a inclinar la cabeza.

—Dígame, Alteza. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo y doblando a la izquierda te encontrarás con un corredor de unos veinte metros. Al final de este hay una puerta de madera vieja que conduce a una celda de castigos.

A Rosalie y a Benjamin se les heló la sangre. Ni siquiera sabían que existiera esa habitación.

—Tú, niño, que tanto te gusta hurgar en los cajones. Mete la mano en el de abajo de todo y busca en el fondo algo parecido a un palo con unos flecos —le ordenó al pequeño niño, que obedeció al instante.

Rosalie se llevó una mano a la boca, y supo que tenía razón en asustarse cuando vio lo que su hermano sacaba del cajón.

—Dámelo —le exigió la princesa. Benjamin la miró y obedeció nuevamente, totalmente confundido. Nunca había visto algo así en su vida. María sonrió por primera vez en un largo rato, y se inclinó para ponerse a la altura del niño—. ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

Benjamin sacudió la cabeza, mientras el corazón de Rosalie parecía querer salirse por su garganta.

—Esto, niñito, es un látigo. Se usa para azotar a los que no saben comportarse. Como tú y tu hermana. Pero no te preocupes, porque hoy vas a aprender cómo funciona.

Después de una última sonrisa burlona, la princesa volvió a erguirse y miró a su guardia, para luego entregarle el látigo.

—Jasper, quiero que te lleves a estas dos ratas a la celda de castigos y les enseñes lo que le ocurre a las personas que se atreven a ofenderme. Diez latigazos para cada uno.

Rosalie rodeó los hombros de su hermanito mientras éste se echaba atrás, llorando con terror.

—¡No, por favor, yo no le robé, yo no sabía que tenía joyas, por favor dígale al Señor Jasper que no me pegue!

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes, mocoso. Jasper sigue mis órdenes y te cobrará los perjuicios que me causaste.

Rosalie se paró delante de su hermano y enfrentó a la princesa con la mirada.

—Castígueme a mí. No toque a mi hermano, yo pagaré por él.

María alzó las cejas un momento antes de reír con ganas.

—¡Pero muchacha, si para ti también hay! Créeme, después de diez latigazos no querrás ni uno más.

Jasper observó la escena con el corazón palpitándole fuerte en el pecho. Sabía lo peligroso que era contradecir a su ama, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

—Disculpe, Alteza, no quiero ser irreverente, pero… se trata de una mujer y un niño.

—¡¿Y con eso qué? ¡Me han ofendido por demás, y deben pagar! —María vio la duda en los ojos de su guardia, y le agarró el brazo para llamar su atención—. Escúchame bien, Jasper. Más te vale que cumplas, porque yo no perdono la desobediencia. Y si no acatas mis órdenes, puedes estar seguro de que vas a pagar, y de la peor manera, ¿me oyes?

El rubio suspiró y asintió, mientras Benjamin lloraba a mares, y Rosalie trataba de consolarlo y secar sus propias lágrimas al mismo tiempo.

Jasper se acercó a ellos y tomó la mano de Benjamin.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, Señor Jasper, no me lleve!

Al guardia se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, viéndose a sí mismo de pequeño, recordando las veces que había llorado de esa manera, pero por otros motivos. Se obligó a tensar el rostro y mostrarse igual de sereno que María, aunque por dentro no podía concebir la maldad de su Señora.

—Pasará pronto —le dijo—. Sé valiente, como un caballero.

—¡Pero yo no soy un caballero, soy un niño, no quiero que me peguen, por favor! —continuó rogando.

—Benjamin, no se lo hagas más difícil —le pidió Rosalie, y caminó con ellos, su mano en la espalda de su hermano para ayudarlo a avanzar—. Yo estaré contigo, estaremos bien.

—Qué conmovedor —rió María, y les hizo una última advertencia antes de que Jasper abriera la puerta—. Una cosa más, sirvienta. Por tu bien y el de tu hermano, será mejor que no se te ocurra comentarle a nadie que los he mandado a azotar, porque puedo asegurarte que si abres la boca le diré a los Reyes que me han robado y maltratado, y los haré echar a la calle en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ¿Comprendido?

Rosalie tragó saliva, el rostro tenso y los ojos llorosos, y asintió.

—Comprendido, Alteza.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Jasper se los llevó de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo pasaron la Navidad? Pido perdón porque este no es un capítulo muy navideño que digamos (de hecho, me deben estar odiando, jaja). Muchas gracias a las que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: crematlv19, Rebel GothicPrinces, keytani, Romy92, DCullenLove, maga, mar1cullen, Vicky-Cullen-Alice-Swan, BarbyBells, krismery, Khriss Cullen Hale y vkii, y a todas las que leen.<strong>

**Si pueden, dejen review, así le dejan apoyo moral a estos pobres personajes y a la autora aquí presente que es la responsable de todo lo que les pasa. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap ¡Que tengan un muy feliz fin de año!**

**Lulu**


	13. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Esperanza<strong>

Jasper empujó la vieja puerta de madera y le dio paso a Rosalie y a un aterrado Benjamin, que lloraba a mares y se mordía el labio para no quejarse en voz alta. La humedad de las paredes despedía un olor más que desagradable, y la poca luz que entraba en ese espantoso cuarto provenía de una pequeña abertura ubicada en lo alto y atravesada por gruesos barrotes.

El chillido de un par de ratas les terminó de confirmar que esa habitación no había sido ocupada por un humano en décadas. La puerta ni siquiera tenía llave, justamente porque nadie en ese palacio tenía intenciones de encerrar a alguien para torturarlo. Nadie, hasta la llegada de la Princesa María.

Jasper cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó un momento observando el látigo que llevaba en la mano. No era la primera vez que la princesa le encomendaba la tarea de castigar a alguien, pero no dejaba de odiar esa sensación. Lo odiaba aún cuando la persona a la que tuviera que azotar fuera un hombre adulto como él.

Para el joven guardia de Pasos Blancos, un caballero que se precie de tal era un hombre justo y valeroso, y eso era lo último que sentía cuando tenía un látigo en la mano. Una cosa era pelear en la guerra mano a mano, de igual a igual, y otra muy distinta tener a alguien atado, a su merced, sin poder defenderse. Cualquier cobarde se cree valiente con un implemento de tortura en la mano. Y lo peor de todo, es que muchos de los hombres que había tenido que azotar eran compañeros suyos. Incluso caballeros que habían peleado a su lado en la guerra, y por alguna mínima ofensa al Rey o a la princesa terminaban flagelados como animales por la misma mano que los había comandado en viejas batallas. Afortunadamente para Jasper, el preferido para llevar a cabo esas tareas era James. Él tenía menos escrúpulos, e incluso podría decirse que disfrutaba del poder que le daba el látigo. Pero eso no quitaba que, cuando James no estaba cerca, el que tenía que hacerlo era Jasper, y él no era partidario de esos actos de cobardía. Con el más ligero movimiento de mano, el látigo era capaz de atravesar la piel más dura y dejar marcas permanentes. Y aunque Jasper intentara aplicar la menor fuerza posible, los daños siempre quedaban a la vista, tanto en los cuerpos como en los rostros desfigurados de dolor.

—Señor Jasper, se lo ruego —Benjamin se tiró al piso y se abrazó a sus tobillos—. Yo no le robé a la princesa, por favor no me pegue.

Rosalie hizo uso de la poca fortaleza emocional que le quedaba y lo levantó del brazo al instante.

—Basta, Benjamin. Recuerda lo que te enseñé, lo que decía mamá. Siempre con la frente en alto —le dijo, su mandíbula tensa a más no poder. Si fuera por lo que sentía, se desmoronaría junto a su hermano y se tiraría con él a los pies de Jasper para rogar clemencia. Pero su dignidad siempre estaría ante todo, y protegería también la de su hermano a como diera lugar—. Jasper, haz lo que debas hacer. Ni Benjamin ni yo te guardaremos rencor por esto.

—Pero el Señor Jasper es mi amigo, Rose. Los amigos no se pegan entre sí —insistió el niño, derramando lágrimas como cascadas de agua.

—Si es tu amigo no querrás que su Señora lo arroje a la calle, y eso le pasará si no cumple, Benjamin. ¿Tu quieres eso para tu amigo?

—No —hipó su hermano—, pero tampoco quiero que me pegue con esa cosa.

Jasper tragó saliva y les señaló un asiento de roca sobre el que alguna vez habría dormido algún prisionero.

—Siéntense un momento —les dijo murmurando, y ellos le obedecieron al instante.

El rubio se quedó parado a varios metros de distancia y asió el instrumento en sus manos con más fuerza. Se acercó entonces a una de las paredes del cuarto y, sin emitir palabra alguna, comenzó a golpear el muro con el látigo. Uno, dos, tres… El sonido de las cuerdas atravesando el aire y chocando contra los ladrillos de piedra hacía temblar a Benjamin y, por qué negarlo, también a Rosalie, que interpretó lo que Jasper estaba haciendo como algún tipo de ritual necesario para aflojar las cuerdas antes de comenzar.

Diecisiete, dieciocho… Jasper contó diecinueve azotes, y se detuvo. Paseó la mirada por el cuarto, y sus ojos azules se posaron sobre una de las ratas que moraban en un rincón de la celda. Caminó hacia ella con paso lento, asegurándose de no espantar al animal, y cuando estuvo a un metro maniobró el látigo a la velocidad de la luz y lo estrelló contra su víctima.

El chillido del animal heló la sangre de Rose y Benjamin, y provocó que las otras ratas echaran a correr hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraban los criados. Ninguno de ellos le temía a los pequeños ocupantes. Después de todo, si había algo que sobraba en cualquier palacio eran ratas, y resultaba ridículo temerle a ellas cuando había un hombre con un látigo en la mano esperando por ellos a pocos metros.

Jasper observó las cuerdas del látigo y respiró satisfecho al ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre que ahora manchaban las puntas.

Sólo entonces se acercó a sus temblorosos compañeros de castillo, y se arrodilló frente a Benjamin para mirarlo a la cara. El niño se tapó el rostro con las manos y agachó la cabeza.

—Ya sé que no es de caballeros y que debo ser valiente y todo eso, ¡pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo! —le confesó llorando el muchachito.

Jasper apoyó su mano libre sobre la cabeza de Benjamin y le despeinó los cabellos cariñosamente.

—No tengas miedo, no te voy a pegar —le susurró—, ni tampoco a tu hermana.

Benjamin alzó el rostro, una tímida sonrisa alzándose entre sus mejillas mojadas, y Rosalie miró al guardia con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Jasper, hazlo. Si no lo haces te meterás en problemas, nosotros soportaremos —se apresuró a decirle.

—¡No, Rose, cállate, yo no quiero que me peguen! —protestó el chiquillo a su hermana.

—¡Benjamin, compórtate! —vino la reprimenda de parte de la rubia doncella.

Jasper alcanzó a sonreír y sacudir la cabeza en señal de negativa.

—No me meteré en problemas si ustedes hacen lo que les digo.

—Lo que sea, haré lo que sea para que no nos pegue, Señor Jasper —contestó de inmediato el menor de los hermanos.

El guardia asintió y palmeó el hombro del muchachito.

—Bien, escúchenme con atención. Primero y principal, no deben abrir la boca.

—Por supuesto, no diremos nada. Eso no tienes ni que decirlo —le aseguró Rosalie.

—Y no decir nada, quiere decir nada de nada. Olvídense de que esto sucedió. Como les dijo Su Alteza María, no le comenten a nadie que tuvieron un inconveniente con ella y que los mandó a azotar, y mucho menos digan que yo no le obedecí. Lo que pasó, o mejor dicho, lo que no pasó, muere aquí, ¿comprendido? Sino estaremos todos en graves problemas.

—Comprendido —dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

—Y hay otra cosa que deben hacer. María piensa que los he azotado, así que por algunos días deben comportarse como si estuvieran adoloridos. Si los Reyes preguntan, digan que se han caído por una escalera o algo así, y condúzcanse como si los hubieran aporreado. María se quedará tranquila pensando que se han cumplido sus órdenes y sabiendo que los Reyes no están al tanto de nada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debemos fingir? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Una semana, más o menos. Sobre todo recuerden hacerlo los primeros dos días, luego todos lo olvidarán y las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

—De acuerdo, lo cumpliremos al pie de la letra. ¿Lo entendiste, Benjamin? —le preguntó la de los ojos violáceos a su hermanito.

—Sí, lo entendí, prometo que cumpliré, Señor —asintió el niño, y sin previo aviso se arrojó sobre el hombre que acababa de salvarlo y lo abrazó con sus pequeños brazos—. Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias.

El de Pasos Blancos sonrió y volvió a despeinarle los cabellos.

—De nada —le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Confío en ti, Benjamin.

—Pierda cuidado, Señor.

Jasper se puso de pié y les hizo un gesto de que lo siguieran. Abrió la vieja puerta de madera y Benjamin casi salió corriendo de esa horrible habitación.

—Ey, ey, ey —lo detuvo Rosalie por el hombro, y le susurró al oído—: Recuerda que estás adolorido, no se te ocurra ir corriendo y saltando por allí.

Benjamin asintió rápidamente y se alejó con una falsa cojera y agarrándose un brazo como si éste le doliera mucho.

Jasper sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Niños —se limitó a comentar.

Rosalie se quedó a su lado, y en cuanto su hermano se hubo alejado lo suficiente, aprovechó para hablar a solas con el joven hombre.

—Jasper… ¿Ya has intentado esto?

El guardia bajó la cabeza un poco incómodo, y asintió.

—Una vez. Me mandaron a azotar a un caballero que me salvó la vida en la guerra contra Volterra. No podía hacerle eso, así que fingimos esto mismo.

—¿Funcionó?

—Si no hubiera funcionado, dudo que estaríamos hablando en este momento —contestó él con una media sonrisa—. Pero todo depende de ustedes.

—No te preocupes, nadie se enterará de esto —le aseguró ella—. De verdad muchas gracias, Jasper. No olvidaré nunca lo que has hecho por nosotros, y cuentas con Benjamin y conmigo para lo que necesites, eso tenlo por seguro.

El rubio asintió, y Rosalie se hubiera ido, si no fuera porque la voz de Jasper la detuvo.

—Rosalie…

—¿Sí?

El guardia se acercó de nuevo y pronunció sus siguientes palabras en voz muy baja.

—Yo no sé lo que pasó hoy con María, pero me parece que no me equivoco si digo que te tiene entre ceja y ceja —le dijo, y Rose asintió, compartiendo su opinión—. Si quieres un consejo, mantente alejada de ella y no le des motivos de nada. La conozco bien, sabe cómo hacerle la vida imposible a la gente que le molesta. Hoy tuvieron suerte porque quien estaba de guardia era yo, pero si la provocas puede que la próxima vez sea James quien esté de turno, y puedes estar segura de que a él no le importará nada. Yo he tenido que azotar varios caballeros, y he visto hombres que doblan tu edad llorar por diez latigazos. No quiero imaginarme lo que sería para una mujer como tú o un niño como tu hermano. Pero James no tiene compasión de nadie, y si María le manda azotarlos lo hará con gusto. Así que ten cuidado, no quisiera verlos rengueando y golpeados de verdad.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió la criada. Sabía que lo que más le convenía era hacerle caso al guardia, pero temía no ser capaz de lograrlo, dada la situación con Emmett. —Gracias de nuevo, Jasper.

—De nada —contestó él con una inclinación de cabeza.

Rosalie se fue por el pasillo buscando a su hermano, y Jasper bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a los aposentos de la Princesa María.

Con el látigo firme en la mano izquierda, golpeó con la derecha la puerta de la recámara y esperó respuesta.

—Adelante —sonó la voz nuevamente dulce de María. Era impresionante lo fácil que era para ella comportarse de una u otra manera según lo conveniente.

Jasper abrió la puerta y se presentó ante ella con una reverencia.

—Cierra la puerta —le ordenó la heredera, y él hizo lo que le pidió—. ¿Has cumplido con lo que te encomendé?

—Sí, Alteza. Aquí está su látigo.

La muchacha del cabello azabache extendió la mano y tomó lo que el guardia le entregaba. Lo primero que hizo, como Jasper bien había adivinado, fue tomar nota del estado de las cuerdas. Vio los restos de sangre y, creyendo que provenían de aquellos dos criados, sonrió complacida.

—Muy bien, Jasper.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, Alteza?

—Sí, debo comunicarte algo, y quiero que se lo hagas saber también a James cuando lo veas. Mi padre me ha enviado una carta y me ha informado que se avecina una nueva guerra en nuestro Reino. Teme que algún infiltrado pueda venir aquí e intentar un ataque hacia mí, en venganza contra él. Así que quiero, y es una orden mía y de mi padre, que tanto tú como James refuercen su vigilancia y se aseguren de estar atentos al más mínimo cambio en los alrededores. ¿Comprendido?

—Perfectamente, Alteza. En un minuto comienza el turno de James, así que se lo haré saber en cuanto llegue.

—Bien —asintió ella, fríamente—. Y otra cosa, Jasper. No quiero que vuelvas a contradecirme nunca más, mucho menos delante de un par de criados. Que te tenga un mínimo aprecio no quiere decir que tengas espacio para emitir tu opinión acerca de nada.

Cuando María hablaba de aprecio, en realidad hablaba de atracción. Aún estando prometida a Emmett, la princesa no dejaba de deleitarse mirando a su guardia más joven. No era que Jasper le cayera bien, sino que le gustaba físicamente. Su personalidad no le atraía para nada, pero el envoltorio le resultaba encantador. De hecho, si le dieran a la joven heredera la posibilidad de armar al hombre perfecto, no tendría más que mirar a su alrededor. Un marido ideal no sería más que el carácter avasallante y la naturaleza ambiciosa de James, pero con el cuerpo y el rostro de Jasper. Todo esto, por supuesto, coronado con un título de príncipe y una fortuna y cantidad de tierras considerable. Como Jasper no tenía ni el título ni el carácter ni las riquezas, seguía sin valer un céntimo para María. Pero de cualquier manera tenía con él una pizca extra de tolerancia, solamente por el placer de tenerlo cerca, como un trofeo que sólo le servía para admirar un rato y luego dejarlo en alguna repisa cubierto de polvo.

—Recuerda que no eres más que un guardia, un hombre del servicio, así que cuando yo te ordeno algo tú cierras la boca, vas, y lo cumples. ¿Entendido? —finalizó la muchacha.

—Por supuesto, Alteza. Le ruego me disculpe nuevamente por mi irreverencia, y le aseguro que no volverá a suceder —contestó el joven con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Más vale que así sea, sabes que no me gustan los desacatos.

—Lo sé perfectamente. ¿Se le ofrece algo más a Su Alteza?

—No. Retírate e infórmale a James lo que te he dicho.

—Como usted mande, Alteza —el guardia hizo una última inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación.

—Y Jasper… —lo retuvo la princesa.

—¿Sí, Alteza?

—Te sugiero que pienses bien por quienes te juegas el pellejo. Ya me ha dicho James que mantienes conversaciones con otros sirvientes de este castillo durante las comidas, y creo que eso ha tenido que ver en la osadía que cometiste hace un rato intentando contradecirme. Las reglas en Aguamarina no serán estrictas como en Pasos Blancos, pero tú sigues respondiendo a mí y a mi padre. Así que yo que tú le tendría menos aprecio a la servidumbre de este castillo e intentaría parecerme más a James. Él sí sabe lo que le conviene. Sabe que depende de mí. Y si no quieres comenzar a tener problemas conmigo, te sugiero que no se te olvide a ti tampoco. Tú no perteneces aquí, Jasper, perteneces a Pasos Blancos. Me perteneces a mí. Soy yo quien te da de comer, no tus nuevos amiguitos. Y si yo te echo a la calle, puedes estar seguro de que ninguno de ellos intercederá por ti ni saltará en tu defensa, porque a nadie le importas realmente. Tú aquí estás solo, completamente solo. No tienes a nadie a quien recurrir, excepto a mí. Que no se te olvide.

El guardia tragó saliva, intentando que sus oídos esquivaran las dagas que María le arrojaba. Para alguien que había perdido a sus padres y había experimentado lo que era estar realmente solo y desamparado, aquellas palabras dolían de más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía cómodo en un lugar como lo estaba ahora en Aguamarina. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había sentido acompañado. Ahora estaban Rosalie, Benjamin, la cocinera Charlotte y su marido Peter, el jardinero Real que cuidaba la caballeriza mientras él estaba de guardia.

Ahora estaba Alice. Alice que le había dicho que él no era como James y María, que él era bienvenido en Aguamarina. Alice que le había asegurado que él no estaba solo, que podía contar con ella cuando lo necesite, así como Rosalie se lo había dicho en agradecimiento unos momentos atrás. Y Jasper no quería creer que esas fueran simples frases que se llevaría el viento. Jasper no quería creerle a María y pensar que de verdad estaba solo, y que a nadie le importaba.

—Lo recordaré muy bien, Alteza —respondió en voz baja, y abrió la puerta para marcharse—. Con su permiso, ya ha comenzado mi turno en las caballerizas. No quisiera que por mi causa usted falte a su palabra con el Rey Carlisle —finalizó, haciendo referencia a la propuesta que María había hecho al Rey ni bien llegar a Aguamarina, ofreciendo los servicios de sus guardias para realizar tareas dentro del castillo.

La de los ojos esmeralda asintió, considerando acertado el razonamiento de Jasper. Como había dicho su padre Laurent, lo más importante era agradar a los Reyes, para lo cual debía asegurarse de que se efectuaran todos los arreglos que había hecho. Y si el de los cabellos dorados tenía acordado un horario para realizar sus tareas, debía cumplirlo a rajatabla.

—Bien. Retírate —lo despidió, y así lo hizo el muchacho.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

—Debo decir, esposa mía, que esto es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido en toda la semana —dijo el Príncipe Edward, caminando junto a Isabella por los jardines del palacio Real. Llevaba en su mano una canasta vacía, y en su rostro una sonrisa radiante como el sol que los bañaba a media tarde.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, ya lo estaba extrañando —asintió la castaña, que ya ni se molestaba en quejarse del nombre por el que su amigo la llamaba. Al fin y al cabo, como él mismo había dicho, nunca dejaría de ser su esposa, así que para qué gastar energía rechazando ese calificativo.

Atravesaron más de media milla de campos inundados de flores. A pesar de lo cerca que estaba el otoño, los jardineros hacían un espléndido trabajo consiguiendo que el paisaje se tiñera de mil y un colores y fragancias. Azahares, margaritas, rosas, jazmines, magnolias, campanillas, crisantemos… La lista era interminable, y su belleza pocas veces vista en algún otro Reino.

Bordearon después el cristalino lago y un aroma frutal les indicó que habían llegado finalmente a destino.

—¿Me parece a mí, o estos manzanos antes se encontraban más cerca del castillo? —bromeó Isabella, recuperando el aire que había perdido subiendo y bajando las colinas.

Edward sonrió de lado, dejando la canasta en el piso y mirando las copas.

—Tal vez son árboles mágicos que se trasladan de un lado al otro y se alejan mientras todos duermen.

Bella rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—O tal vez es que nosotros demorábamos menos en llegar cuando teníamos 10 años y podíamos correr una milla sin cansarnos.

—Creo que su hipótesis es más factible, Alteza —rió el joven—. Sólo espero que hoy no te caigas de los árboles como lo hacías en esa época.

La princesa frunció el ceño, provocando la risa de su compañero.

—Te contestaría, pero no lo haré por educación. Y porque es probable que también hoy me caiga —admitió, y Edward volvió a reír.

—Está bien, no hay que perder la costumbre. Entonces, ¿trepas primero?

Isabella se echó atrás y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, tú sube primero.

El muchacho miró al cielo como pidiéndole que lo dote de paciencia, pero no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento. Cada vez que iban a juntar manzanas era la misma historia. Ella no quería trepar primero, porque como tenía vestido, temía que Edward tuviera una vista demasiado privilegiada de sus enaguas desde ahí abajo.

—¿Siempre lo mismo, Bella? Te lo he dicho mil veces, tienes que trepar primero tú. Entiendo que llevas faldas, pero si no te hago pie no llegarás nunca a las ramas.

—Eso era cuando yo era pequeña, ahora sí llego.

—No llegas.

—Sí llego.

—No llegas.

—Te digo que sí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto —le dijo ella, poniéndose en puntitas para rozar con la yema de los dedos la única rama que apenas alcanzaba a tocar.

Edward rodó los ojos. Apostaría su título de príncipe a que Bella le estaría pidiendo ayuda en pocos minutos, pero le dio el gusto de intentarlo.

—Bien. Subiré yo primero entonces, así no veo nada indebido.

El joven saltó y se agarró de la primera rama, trepando fácilmente. Mientras lo hacía, su cabeza no hacía más que pensar que, en realidad, no tendría nada de indebido tener una mirada más amplia de la piel de la princesa. Después de todo, era su esposa. Se suponía que a esas alturas ya tendría que haber visto mucho más que sus muslos.

Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos. ¿De dónde habían salido? Él era un caballero, y ella era su… ¿amiga? Su amiga, por supuesto. Los caballeros no miran por debajo de la falda de sus amigas.

Se sentó en una de las ramas más altas y le hizo señas para que subiera.

—Ven, Bella, hay una vista espectacular desde aquí.

Isabella tragó saliva y asintió, sin tener idea de cómo iba a hacer para llegar hasta ahí. En realidad, el problema era alcanzar la primera rama y conseguir treparse a ella. Desde allí todo se haría más fácil, ya que las otras ramas se encontraban más cerca las unas de las otras.

Intentando mostrarse confiada, la castaña clavó sus ojos chocolate en su objetivo y se paró debajo de la rama.

—Sí que puedo —espetó, y Edward se mordió el labio para no reír.

—Qué bueno. Sube, entonces.

—Ya voy —contestó ella, tragando saliva otra vez. Respiró hondo, flexionó un poco las rodillas, y pegó un salto.

Apenas alcanzó a tocar la rama con la palma de sus manos, y sus pies volvieron a aterrizar sobre la hierba en un santiamén. Escuchó una pequeña risa escapar de la boca de su marido, y le contestó frunciendo el ceño una vez más.

—Ése intento fue sólo de práctica —se justificó.

—Yo no dije nada.

—Ahora sí, allá voy —anunció ella, bloqueando su mente para no pensar en la mirada de Edward sobre ella.

Saltó una vez más, y fue incluso peor que antes. No tenía fuerza para trepar desde ahí, eso saltaba a la vista. Pero, testaruda como ella sola, saltó dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces.

Llegó un momento que Edward ya ni se reía, porque se percató de que, desde allí arriba, también tenía una vista privilegiada. Alcanzaba a ver a la perfección el escote de su esposa, y el rebote de su busto cada vez que saltaba. Sus ojos verdosos se clavaron allí y se negaron a moverse, hasta que la princesa bufó y se sentó en el piso, los brazos cruzados y las líneas marcadas en su frente. El de Aguamarina no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada cuando la vio en semejante actitud.

—¿Quieres dejar de burlarte y bajar a ayudarme? —se quejó—. No es muy cortés reírte de una dama.

Edward sonrió de lado y asintió, dejando de lado al amigo molesto para dar paso al caballero que era.

Bajó las ramas con agilidad y llegó a su lado en menos de un minuto.

—Te dije que estaba muy alto.

—Ya sé. Odio cuando dices _Te lo dije_. Siempre tienes razón.

—No, no siempre —sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con un dejo de timidez, y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Anda, te haré pié y podrás subir.

—De acuerdo. Pero no mires mi falda.

—No miraré tu falda —prometió él.

Se agachó, juntando las manos para hacer de soporte para la muchacha, y ella pisó con su zapatito y alcanzó a colgarse de la rama. A Edward le costó horrores cumplir su promesa de no mirar de más, pero lo logró. Le dio un último empujoncito y Bella pudo por fin sentarse en la susodicha rama, para luego pararse sobre ella y comenzar a trepar árbol arriba por las ramas más cercanas.

Cada manzana roja y madura que se atravesaba en su camino era arrancada por su blanca mano y arrojada desde lo alto hacia el canasto, que se fue llenando poco a poco. Edward la siguió de cerca, atrapando sus propios tesoros. Compitieron por ver quién juntaba más, y el príncipe la dejó ganar, permitiéndole subir delante de él y arrancar todas las que podía, mientras a él le quedaban las más alejadas y difíciles de alcanzar.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo, alcanzaron la rama más alta que podía soportar su peso, y se sentaron a descansar. Edward no había mentido al decir que la vista era espectacular. Podía verse gran parte de los jardines desde allí, incluyendo el lago, las caballerizas, y los campos floridos.

Isabella osó mirar abajo por un momento, y se asustó un poco.

—Estamos muy alto —murmuró, buscando alrededor algo de lo cual sostenerse.

Edward recostó su espalda contra el grueso tronco del manzano, una pierna de cada lado de la rama sobre la que estaba sentado, y, de modo protector, rodeó la cintura de su esposa con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, permitiéndole respaldarse contra su pecho para sentirse más segura.

El gesto tomó a Isabella tan por sorpresa que la princesa temió caerse de la rama, pero Edward la sostenía tan firmemente en sus brazos que era imposible que eso pasara. Las manos del muchacho se entrelazaron sobre su vientre, sujetándola, y Bella se preguntó si sería esa la razón por la que su estómago parecía haber dado un vuelco en su interior y su corazón de pronto galopaba como un potrillo descarriado.

¿Qué era esa cosa tan rara que estaba sintiendo? Casualmente, era casi la misma sensación que tenía cuando se caía de la rama de un árbol. Esa sensación de que todo en su interior se revolvía y quedaba patas arriba.

Seguramente era la altura. Le había dado un poco de vértigo, eso era todo. Aunque el vértigo pareciera ser consecuencia de Edward más que de la altura.

El piar de unas aves al final de la rama en la que se encontraban la ayudó a mantener la vista en alto y recuperar la calma y el equilibrio. Al parecer, un par de mirlos había anidado allí, y ahora la madre se hallaba ocupada dándole de comer a sus impacientes pichones.

Aquella imagen bailó en la retina de la princesa y la hizo meditar sobre su propio futuro.

—Edward… —lo llamó despacio.

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando…? —comenzó dubitativa—. ¿… cuando la gente comience a murmurar?

El príncipe asomó la cabeza sobre su hombro y la miró confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella bajó la mirada e hizo foco en las manos de Edward sobre su vientre.

—En unos meses la gente comenzará a hablar… Se preguntarán por qué no quedo encinta…

—Oh… —el cobrizo entendió, y también su mirada se perdió—. No lo sé. ¿Tú…? ¿Tú has soñado con tener hijos? Quiero decir, antes de estar comprometida conmigo… ¿Veías hijos en tu futuro?

—Claro, por supuesto —contestó ella.

—¿Y ahora?

Isabella miró en sus ojos verdes y su corazón se salteó un latido.

—¿A… Ahora? Pues… s… sí… Supongo… Algún día… Sí —respondió con la poca fluidez que la caracterizaba en momentos incómodos como ese.

—Yo también —asintió él rápidamente, para agotar las posibles dudas que se estuvieran gestando en la mente de la joven princesa—. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

—Que algún día seremos padres.

—Los dos. Quiero decir, juntos. Tú serás la madre de mis hijos y yo seré el padre de los tuyos.

—¿Hijos? ¿En plural? —Bella alzó una ceja—. ¿Como cuántos quieres?

—Pues… ¿te asustaría si digo seis o siete?

—¡¿Qué cosa? —la muchacha abrió los ojos como búho y temió nuevamente terminar en el piso cinco metros más abajo de donde se encontraba.

Edward rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustan las familias numerosas.

—Las familias numerosas y las esposas barrigonas, porque si me haces tener todos esos hijos voy a quedar como un mamut.

—Bueno… una esposa barrigona a cambio de seis hijos me parece un trato bastante justo.

—Claro, porque no eres tú el que los tiene que traer al mundo —Bella rodó los ojos.

Edward volvió a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, olvidémonos de los otros cinco o seis. ¿Cómo te imaginas que será nuestro hijo?

La princesa se perdió en la frase '_nuestro hijo_'. Era una locura pensar que su mejor amigo iba a terminar siendo el padre de sus hijos, pero a la vez era la única realidad posible. Y muy en el fondo, algo de todo eso parecía tener sentido. Como si de alguna manera fuera más factible para Bella pensar en cómo serían sus hijos con Edward, que en cómo serían sus hijos con cualquier otro hombre.

—No será un hijo, será una hija. Una niña. Por lo menos eso dice Alice, y no sé por qué cada vez que intuye algo se cumple, así que le voy a dar la razón.

—Lo que digas, pero será un varón.

—Será niña, Edward.

—No, Bella, será niño.

—Niña.

—Niño.

—¿Tu quieres un varón?

—Me da igual.

—¿Entonces para qué insistes?

—Para llevarte la contra —rió él, y su esposa le dio un golpecito en el brazo—. Yo que tú no haría eso si no quieres que te suelte y te deje haciendo equilibrio por tu cuenta —amenazó con una sonrisa pícara, aflojando su agarre, y Bella inmediatamente se agarró de sus brazos y le prohibió correrlos de lugar.

—No es justo —frunció el ceño, y su consorte intentó fallidamente contener la risa.

—Bueno, está bien, supongamos que es una niña. ¿Cómo te la imaginas?

La princesa paseó su mirada por la lejanía del lago y las flores, intentando encontrar la respuesta. Se imaginó una chiquilla corriendo por esos campos, arrancando margaritas a su paso, y la vio claramente en su mente.

—Me la imagino… libre, como nosotros. Corriendo y saltando y trepando manzanos —sonrió, perdida en sus pensamientos—. Y tendrá tu sonrisa, lo puedo apostar.

Edward oyó el último comentario y la sonrisa de la que Bella hablaba se plasmó en su rostro en todo su esplendor.

—¿Tú crees?

—Eso espero.

El príncipe sintió una calidez que abrazaba su corazón como una vieja manta de lana tejida por su madre. No esperaba que en la imagen soñada de su hija, Bella viera rasgos que le pertenecieran a él, y mucho menos que los deseara.

—¿Te gustaría que tenga mi sonrisa?

—Claro. Tienes una sonrisa que da envidia.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad —rió Bella, viendo lo mucho que le costaba a su esposo creer en sus palabras—. ¿Nunca te has visto a un espejo? Tienes una sonrisa hermosa. Yo te veo sonreír y me dan ganas de sonreír a mí.

—Vaya… No lo sabía —dijo él, complacido y un poco avergonzado a la vez—. Pues si nuestra hija sale con mi sonrisa, yo quiero que tenga tus ojos.

—¿Los míos?

—Sí.

—Pero mis ojos son muy comunes, Edward. Mejor que lleve los tuyos que son más interesantes.

—Claro que no, tus ojos son encantadores —aseguró, y ella sintió un rubor natural teñir sus mejillas.

—Son sólo ojos marrones. Oscuros. No dicen nada.

—A mí me dicen todo —insistió el muchacho, clavando sus pupilas en las de su esposa, que no encontró el modo de sacarle la vista de encima—. Tus ojos hablan. Serán oscuros, pero yo siento que si me quedo mirándolos un rato se vuelven transparentes, y puedo ver hasta el fondo de tu alma a través de ellos.

Sus miradas cruzadas parecieron derretirse en una sola. Un ida y vuelta cargado de duda, de confusión, de ansiedad y de calma a la vez. Tanto que decirse, tanto que intentar explicar entre los dos, pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo poner en palabras algo que ni la mente ni el corazón alcanzan a comprender? ¿Cómo podía Edward decirle que la seguía queriendo como una amiga, pero que a la vez tratarla de esposa no se sentía nada mal? ¿Cómo decirle que se sentía mejor ahora teniéndola abrazada contra su pecho, que antes, cuando eran niños y jugaban a ver quién llegaba primero hasta los árboles frutales? ¿Cómo explicarle a ella, y cómo explicarse a sí mismo, que no quería que su amistad se terminara jamás, pero que los ojos se le iban y se perdían en las curvas de la princesa, deseando cada día más poner manos a la obra para crear esa niña de ojos chocolate y sonrisa contagiosa de la que acababan de hablar? ¿Cómo podía Isabella justificar lo rosadas que se ponían sus mejillas cuando Edward la halagaba, tal vez del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando eran pequeños, o tal vez de una forma diferente, más especial? ¿Cómo explicarle a su mejor amigo que su pecho se había convertido en su mejor almohada, y el latido de su corazón en su mejor nana? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que quería conservar al mismo amigo de toda la vida, pero no quería perder ese nuevo esposo de apenas dos semanas? No era posible, o al menos no todavía, poner todo eso en palabras. No cuando ni siquiera ellos mismos entendían qué era lo que sentían, ni por qué se sentían así.

—Se… Se está haciendo tarde, Edward —le dijo ella, rompiendo la silenciosa charla de sus miradas—. Deberíamos volver.

Efectivamente, el sol estaba comenzando a bajar. El príncipe asintió en silencio y la liberó de su abrazo.

—Bajaré yo primero. Tú agárrate fuerte del tronco y tómate tu tiempo, yo estaré abajo por si te caes.

Isabella frunció levemente el ceño y rodó los ojos.

—No me voy a caer.

—Hace un rato dijiste que era probable que te cayeras hoy también —le recordó él.

—No lo dije en serio. Ya verás, esta vez no me caeré —afirmó, decidida.

Edward bajó prestamente los metros que lo separaban del suelo y aterrizó con gracia sobre el verde césped. Isabella lo hizo mucho más despacio, y mantuvo el equilibrio perfectamente en lo que le tomó bajar las primeras ramas. Pero cuando estaba a unos dos metros y medio del suelo, resbaló y su equilibrio se fue por la borda.

Edward, que la conocía mejor que a sí mismo, ya estaba en el sitio justo esperando para atajarla, y así lo hizo cuando la princesa se le vino encima con un grito ahogado. Sus brazos la atraparon con fuerza y la atrajeron hacia él, evitando que su cuerpo chocara contra el piso.

Lo que el príncipe no pudo evitar, sin embargo, fue que su mirada se chocara nuevamente con la de ella, pero esta vez a escasos centímetros. El joven sintió su respiración agitada sobre sus labios y por un segundo creyó perder la cordura, abstrayéndose del espacio y el tiempo. Lo mismo le sucedió a Bella, que por un momento no supo si había terminado o no de caer, siendo que sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo.

Todo desapareció para ellos, excepto ojos teñidos de un extraño fulgor, respiraciones entrecortadas y narices rozándose. Y labios, labios separados por milímetros de aire y llenos de miedo y ansias y deseos. Deseos de acercarse del todo, deseos de… ¿besarse? Y entonces…

—¡Bella! —la voz de Alice cruzó el aire y todo regresó. El espacio, el tiempo, la cordura, todo. Volvían a estar parados bajo el árbol, junto a la canasta repleta de manzanas, bajo el sol de media tarde.

La doncella venía corriendo a la distancia, agitando un sobre en sus manos.

—¡Ha llegado una carta de tu pad…! —explicó, pero se detuvo al ver a su ama y amiga ubicada muy cómodamente en los brazos de su esposo—. Oh, lo siento, Altezas, lamento importunarlos —se disculpó agachando la cabeza, en parte para mostrar arrepentimiento, y en parte para que no vieran sus ganas de reír.

Con que amigos, ¿eh? _A otro perro con ese hueso_, pensó Alice.

Isabella y Edward se separaron como si tuvieran miedo de pegarse la peste.

—No nos importunas, Alice. Sólo estaba atajando a Bella que, como siempre, se ha caído del árbol.

—Yo te dije que me caería —le dijo su esposa, y Edward no pudo creer lo que oía—. ¿De quién es la carta, Alice?

La doncella le entregó el sobre con una sonrisa.

—De tu padre. Creí que querrías leerla cuanto antes, sé lo que has estado esperando recibir noticias suyas.

A Isabella se le iluminó el rostro, y su sonrisa hizo a Edward olvidar lo testaruda que era su mujer.

La heredera de Calcedonia sacó la carta del sobre y la leyó rápidamente. Tanto Edward como Alice se alegraron de ver que su sonrisa permanecía estable, e incluso aumentaba en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Buenas noticias? —se animó a preguntar el muchacho, apenas Bella terminó de leer.

—Sí. Mi padre dice que su salud sigue mejorando, y que es posible que en unos cuantos meses pueda venir a visitarnos.

—Eso es maravilloso —sonrió el cobrizo, sin animarse a volver a abrazarla por miedo a que Alice pensara cualquier cosa.

Y por si fueran pocos, apareció Jasper a paso firme, atravesando la distancia que había de las caballerizas hasta los manzanos. Por suerte, también él traía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tengan ustedes muy buenas tardes, Sus Altezas. Alice —hizo una reverencia, y la pequeña doncella se sintió halagada de que el caballero la saludara, aunque no estuviera allí para hablar con ella—. Le ruego disculpe la molestia, Alteza, pero le traigo noticias —se dirigió el guardia al Príncipe Edward—. Su yegua _Tormenta_ acaba de dar a luz a un potrillo, y le agradará saber que ambos se encuentran en perfecto estado. ¿De qué manera desearía Su Alteza nombrar a su nuevo caballo?

—Vaya, cuantas buenas noticias —sonrió Edward—, ¿Cómo es el potrillo?

—Es de un color chocolate profundo, y tiene unas pequeñas manchas blancas sobre el lomo, Alteza.

—Es un pelaje interesante —comentó el príncipe, considerando la descripción que Jasper acababa de hacer.

—Lo es, Alteza —asintió el de Pasos Blancos con una sonrisa. El potrillo que acababa de nacer era muy parecido a Granizo, su viejo caballo de la infancia, y era esa la razón de la sonrisa del muchacho.

Edward pensó en el pelaje chocolate de su nueva adquisición, e inmediatamente lo relacionó con los ojos chocolate de su esposa, las manchas blancas iguales al brillo que cruzaba su mirada cuando estaba contenta. Tomándolo como señal, decidió entonces dejar que su mujer fuera quien respondiera la pregunta inicial del guardia. La miró con simpatía y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué nombre le gusta para el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, esposa mía?

Isabella lo observó sorprendida, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el tema de conversación de un rato atrás. Quien sabe si el próximo miembro de su familia sería otro potrillo, o una pequeña bebé con sus ojos marrones y la sonrisa de Edward. No, por supuesto que no. Para eso tenían que pasar otras cosas primero. Consumar su matrimonio, por lo pronto, y quién sabe cuánto pasaría antes de que eso sucediera. Porque algún día iba a suceder.

—¿Un nombre? —Isabella intentó tomar las riendas de su mente otra vez, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le costaba pensar un nombre justo en ese momento—. Pues… la verdad no se me ocurre nada. Todos los caballos que he tenido han sido yeguas —explicó.

Miró al costado y vio a su mejor amiga y entrañable doncella parada a unos metros, observando la escena con curiosidad. Podría jurar que le estaba sonriendo a Jasper, pero en fin, eso no tenía importancia ahora. Lo importante era sacarse esa responsabilidad de encima, y para eso nada mejor que dejar que Alice se hiciera cargo de nombrar al animal.

—Alice, tú tienes creatividad, piensa un nombre para un caballo macho —le pidió.

—¿Yo? Pero no es mi caballo —negó con la cabeza, mirando primero a Bella y después a Edward—. No podría, Alteza.

—Bueno, Alice. Yo quiero que esto sea decisión de Bella, y si ella quiere que tú lo elijas, entonces así será. Vamos, piensa un nombre, coincido con mi esposa en que tienes creatividad suficiente.

La mirada de la joven criada saltó de Edward a Isabella, y de Isabella a Jasper. Sus ojos se toparon con el brillo azulado de los del guardia, y eso bastó para que Alice supiera cuál era el nombre perfecto.

—Bueno… ¿has dicho que el caballo tiene manchas blancas sobre el lomo oscuro, Jasper?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Y el nombre de su madre es Tormenta?

—Exactamente, señorita —asintió Jasper, y Alice casi se sonroja por el mote.

—Entonces… me parece que un nombre apropiado podría ser… Granizo —sonrió la doncella, y mucho más cuando vio la sorpresa y la alegría contenidas en el rostro de Jasper.

—Granizo… —repitió Edward, analizando el nombre y su musicalidad.

—Sería simpático que su yegua Tormenta tenga un potrillo llamado Granizo, Alteza. Y más si tiene manchas blancas sobre su lomo, como si de nieve o granizo se tratara.

Jasper la oía hablar, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho él unos días atrás, y no podía creer que Alice tuviera un gesto tan bonito para con él.

—Es un nombre encantador, Edward —le dijo Bella a su marido, y Alice aprovechó la distracción de los príncipes para guiñarle un ojo a Jasper, que le respondió con una sonrisa gigante y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Suena muy bien en verdad —asintió Edward a las palabras de su consorte—. Me suena a un caballo fuerte. Bien, así lo llamaremos entonces, Jasper.

—¿Granizo, Alteza?

—Sí, Granizo.

—Muy bien. Con su permiso, Altezas, iré a ver cómo se encuentra.

—Puedes retirarte, Jasper. Gracias por la buena noticia.

—Por nada, Alteza —el guardia hizo otra reverencia y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

La sonrisa tímida que le dedicó a Alice pasó desapercibida tanto para Edward como para Bella, que tenían mucho en qué pensar por aquellos momentos. La doncella alcanzó a verla, sin embargo, y también a devolverla.

Jasper se alejó caminando, sintiendo su corazón mucho más ligero que unas horas atrás, cuando casi había tenido que azotar a Rosalie y a Benjamin. María podía echar por la boca todo el veneno que quisiera, pero no podía torcer la realidad. Y la realidad era que Jasper no estaba solo como ella decía.

El nacimiento del nuevo Granizo no era más que una metáfora del renacer de su propia vida. Todo lo que había perdido parecía volver a él poco a poco: un hogar, un gesto amable, personas en las que confiar. Y aun más, tenía algo que nunca había tenido antes. Tenía alguien que de alguna manera sabía cómo hacerle sentir mejor cuando todo parecía ir cuesta abajo. Tenía alguien que le daba paz, y mucha esperanza de que al final todo saldría bien. Tenía, al fin y al cabo, alguien por cuya sonrisa valía la pena seguir luchando. Tenía a Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí que me desubiqué: ¡18 páginas de Word! En fin, cosas que pasan.<strong>

**¡Muy feliz año! ¿Cómo pasaron las fiestas? Tengo que pedirles un milagrillo de Navidad, chicas. Estoy participando en el contest Sintiendo La Navidad con una historia de Alice y Jazz, y me vendría bien su apoyo. Lo mismo para Romy que escribió una gran historia de ellos dos. Así que si tienen tiempo y ganas y, sobre todo, si creen que lo merece (sino no, no me voten por votar, ¿eh?) pueden votar por "El Salto de Navidad" de Sweetsugarhoney y "My Christmas Wish" de Romy92 para que lleguen a la final. Tienen cuatro días, desde mañana 3 hasta el 7 de enero, y en caso de que lleguemos a la final (y ahí ya entramos a descorchar la sidra que quedó de las fiestas, jajaja), vamos a necesitar su apoyo también del 8 al 14 de enero. El link del concurso lo tienen en mi perfil ;)**

**Dicho esto (y agradeciendoles mil veces por el apoyo de siempre), tengo que darles las gracias más que nunca por la respuesta que tienen para con esta historia. Hemos llegado al 2012 pasando los 100 reviews y las 3 docenas de alertas, y digo hemos porque esta historia también la escriben ustedes. Sus respuestas son el aceite para los engranajes de mi cabecita loca, así que no tengo palabras para agradecerles esto. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, muchas gracias, y a las chicas que comentaron el cap anterior: crematlv19, Rebel GothicPrinces, Khriss Cullen Hale, gavm, keytani, Romy92, DCullenLove, MarcelaMaciel, krismery, Vicky-Cullen-Alice-Swan, Aellem, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Amanda-587, Mimabells y pekea hale, sepan que cada palabra me ayuda y me alienta a seguir.**

**Por último, pido perdón por mis interminables notas de autor. Hace un tiempo alguien me dijo que las acortara, que cansa leerlas, y tiene razón. Pero bueno, lo intento y lo intento y vuelvo a caer en estas notas gigantes. Algún día aprenderé.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. Nos leemos en el próximo :)**

**Lulu**


	14. En Privado

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – En Privado<strong>

Una de esas mañanas de otoño, el Príncipe Edward salió de su recámara dejando a Isabella a solas con su doncella, para que la vistiera y peinara como cada día.

Se disponía a bajar al comedor y esperarla para desayunar, cuando pasó por la puerta de la alcoba de su hermano mayor justo a tiempo para ver cómo Rosalie salía de allí llevando algunas sábanas para lavar.

—Tenga usted muy buenos días, Su Alteza. ¿Cómo ha amanecido esta mañana? —lo saludó la criada con una reverencia, muy cortésmente.

Edward inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo y sonrió.

—Muy bien, Rosalie. ¿Tú y tu hermano se encuentran mejor?

Como Jasper les había indicado, tanto Rosalie como Benjamin habían fingido toda suerte de dolores corporales, principalmente delante de la Princesa María, alegando haberse caído por las escaleras. El buen Rey Carlisle, gran conocedor y amante de la medicina, se había ofrecido a examinarlos, pero ellos se habían negado rápidamente, asegurando que no era nada importante.

¡Cómo había sonreído para sus adentros la de Pasos Blancos al verlos conducirse en ese estado! Estaba segura de que aquella doncella no volvería a atravesarse en su camino nunca más.

—Mucho mejor, Alteza, gracias por preguntar —asintió la rubia muchacha.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿Mi hermano está despierto?

—Sí, Alteza. Ya estaba despierto cuando vine a limpiar. Creo que se está alistando para bajar a desayunar.

—Bien, aprovecharé para platicar algo con él —decidió el más joven de los hermanos.

—Si me permite, continuaré con mis labores, Alteza —informó Rosalie, y Edward contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Adelante, puedes ir.

El hombre de cabellos cobrizos levantó el puño y llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante, está abierto —resonó la voz de Emmett desde el interior, y Edward pasó a la habitación.

Su hermano mayor volteó a ver quién era y lo saludó con una de sus grandes sonrisas, atributo familiar que tanto él como Edward habían heredado de sus padres.

—Buenos días, hermano. Qué extraño verte por aquí tan temprano.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió Edward, sentándose al escritorio de su hermano—. Buenos días a ti también.

Emmett alzó una ceja y se sentó al final de la cama, observándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el menor, incómodo.

—No sé. Tú dirás qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablar conmigo y que por lo visto no puede esperar al desayuno.

—No es que no pueda esperar al desayuno.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que no puedo siquiera mencionarlo durante el desayuno —confesó el joven con una mueca—. No con el resto de la familia sentada a la mesa con nosotros.

El morocho frunció levemente el ceño, para luego dejar escapar una ligera risa.

—¿Tan privado es, hermano mío?

—Bastante —asintió el menor de los príncipes—. Emmett, tengo… tengo un problema. Un gran problema.

El mayor, sorprendido de oír esas palabras, no pudo evitar que sus cejas se dispararan hacia arriba. No es que su hermano jamás tuviera nada por lo que preocuparse, pero le sobraba intelecto y sabiduría, y por lo general le resultaba fácil resolver cualquier inconveniente que se le presentara. De hecho, solía ser Emmett quien acudía en busca de Edward, planteándole sus problemas y nutriéndose de sus consejos.

No faltaban ocasiones en las que el de los ojos verdes se conducía, tal vez por causa de su juventud, como un hombre de espíritu libre y apasionado. Así también era Emmett, pero había entre los dos hermanos una gran diferencia. El mayor procuraba dejarse guiar por ese corazón ardiente y arrebatado, aunque no siempre le trajera buenos resultados y en más de una oportunidad tuviera que enfrentar consecuencias que, en el impulso de su accionar, no había previsto. Edward, en cambio, contaba con la virtud de ser bastante flemático, cosa muy útil para cualquier heredero, aunque más no sea heredero al trono del reino de su esposa. Sin ser frío de corazón, tenía la serenidad y la frialdad mental de la que su hermano carecía para tomar distancia de las dificultades y verlas desde una perspectiva más razonable. El mismo problema que para Emmett resultaba abrumador, era relativamente simple de solucionar para Edward, justamente porque no permitía que su impetuoso sentir interfiriera con asuntos que habían de resolverse con la cabeza fría.

Es por esto que Emmett no estaba seguro acerca de qué tipo de problema podría tener Edward como para necesitar discutirlo con él. Eran pocas las áreas en las que el de los ojos de cielo tenía más experiencia que su hermano menor. La caza era una de ellas. El romance era la otra. Y a juzgar por el semblante de Edward, era poco probable que lo que lo atormentara fuera no saber cómo atrapar una liebre o un venado.

—Soy todo oídos, hermano —se limitó a decirle con una sonrisa. Si el problema de Edward era de polleras, Emmett iba a tener que tenerle toda la paciencia del mundo.

El cobrizo se removió en la silla y se rascó la barbilla, sin saber por dónde empezar. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella y María bajaran a desayunar con ellos, así que era mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto e intentar ir directo al grano.

—Sucede que… Se trata de Bella.

_¡Bingo!_, pensó Emmett. Efectivamente, problema de polleras.

—Ajá. Continúa, dime qué ocurre con Bella.

—No es que le ocurra algo a Bella, es que a mí me está ocurriendo algo con Bella. Las cosas no están igual que como eran antes.

Emmett echó atrás la cabeza y luego asintió.

—Sí, te entiendo, hermano. ¿Ya no la soportas? A mí me sucede lo mismo con María. No es que sea una mala mujer, pero es fastidiosa como ella sola. Creo que estamos condenados a matrimonios tristes y fracasados, Edward.

—No, no, no es eso, Emmett —el menor sacudió la cabeza—. No es que no la soporte, al contrario, disfruto mucho de su compañía. Lo que sucede es que… estoy sintiendo cosas… nuevas por ella. Cosas diferentes, que antes no sentía.

Ahora sí entendió el del corto cabello negro, y sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Como qué tipo de cosas, hermano?

Edward agachó la cabeza para no tener que mirar a Emmett a la cara mientras formulara su respuesta. Era la primera vez que tenía que hablar de un asunto como ese, y no se sentía demasiado cómodo, ni siquiera con su hermano.

—Pues… En verdad no sé si es que estoy sintiendo algo nuevo, o si es lo mismo que siempre he sentido, pero amplificado de tal manera que ya no logro reconocer esos mismos sentimientos. Quiero decir, el cariño y la admiración que tengo hacia ella no ha menguado, pero creo que, por el contrario, ha crecido demasiado, y temo que se está convirtiendo en algo diferente de lo que se supone que debo sentir por una mujer a quien llamo amiga.

—¿Podrías explicarte un poco mejor, Edward? No estoy dentro de tu cabeza, y das tantas vueltas que me cuesta entender a lo que te refieres —sonrió Emmett, y Edward notó que, ni aún proponiéndoselo, podía ir al grano y evitar irse por las ramas—. ¿Por qué no me dices qué es exactamente lo que has estado sintiendo, o pensando, con respecto a Bella?

El muchacho suspiró, rascándose la sien.

—Es que me resulta difícil explicarlo con exactitud, Emmett. Sucede que últimamente paso tiempo con Bella y… siento deseos de… hacer cosas que normalmente no desearía.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Estar más cerca de ella. Abrazarla. O… mirarla. Pero no mirarla a los ojos como suelo hacerlo. Es como si mis ojos se salieran de control y… no sé, Emmett, noto cosas en ella que antes no notaba. ¿Tú te habías dado cuenta de que tiene… caderas? ¿Y… busto?

Emmett se echó a reír con ganas.

—Naturalmente, Edward. Es una mujer.

—Pues yo nunca la había visto como mujer. No hasta que nos casamos. Pero ahora sí noto esas cosas, pero no es que las noto y simplemente me olvido de ellas. Las noto y las tengo dando vueltas en mi mente. Esta mañana desperté y ella estaba dormida, recostada sobre mi pecho, y yo… No sé, Emmett, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sentí deseos de… besarla… y de… No sé ni cómo decirlo —sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar las palabras que rondaban en su cabeza.

Su hermano, mucho más experimentado en ese terreno, terminó la frase por él.

—¿Tocarla?

—Sí —asintió débilmente—. Acariciarla... Tal vez algo más que eso.

—Pero ustedes… ¿no tienen intimidad?

—No —admitió Edward.

—Pero la han tenido, al menos una vez.

—No, Emmett, la verdad es que no.

El mayor de los hermanos se echó atrás, sorprendido.

—Pero… ¿y qué hay de la noche de bodas?

—Nada sucedió en la noche de bodas. No estábamos preparados. Bella no se sentía cómoda con la idea de entregarse a mí, y yo no quería causarle un disgusto, así que vertimos unas gotas de sangre de venado en las sábanas y fingimos haber consumado nuestro matrimonio.

Emmett no supo si maravillarse del plan u horrorizarse por lo que estaba oyendo. Siendo él un hombre tan apasionado en el amor, no podía concebir como su hermano estaba compartiendo el lecho con una esposa por la que se sentía claramente atraído en cuerpo y alma, y aún así nunca la había tocado. ¡Con lo que le costaba a él no ponerle una mano encima a su querida Rosalie cuando la tenía cerca, y eso que ni siquiera tenía derechos de esposo sobre ella! Distinta sería la situación con María, por supuesto, pero era evidente que los sentimientos de Edward por Bella distaban mucho de aquellos de rechazo de Emmett hacia María. De hecho, a juzgar por sus palabras, lo que Edward sentía por Isabella se asemejaba mucho más al amor que Emmett tenía por su adorada doncella.

—Quieres decir que… nunca le has puesto un dedo encima a tu esposa.

—Nunca.

—¿Y deseas hacerlo?

—Ahora sí —se sinceró Edward.

—Pues claro, es entendible, eres un hombre.

—Sí, pero... siento que no es sólo su cuerpo lo que quiero poseer. Deseo saciar mis necesidades de hombre, por supuesto, pero es algo más que eso. Quiero decir, ni siquiera recuerdo haber sentido estas necesidades antes, o al menos no con la fuerza con la que las estoy sintiendo ahora. Antes de casarme con ella yo no pensaba en estas cosas. Y aún más, ahora mismo no tengo estas necesidades con otras mujeres, es sólo con ella que me sucede esto. Si ella no estuviera aquí, creo que no desearía a nadie.

Emmett sonrió, y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—Y… ¿te has puesto a pensar por qué es que sólo a ella deseas poseer?

—Sí.

—¿Y tienes una respuesta?

Edward no se animaba a levantar la cabeza, tan nervioso y pudoroso se sentía.

—Creo que… creo que me he enamorado de ella, Emmett.

—Yo diría que sí —coincidió su hermano, palmeándole el hombro.

—Pero no sé qué hacer con esto que siento.

El morocho ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer? Conversas con ella, y le haces saber lo que sientes. Y si ella consiente, cumples esos deseos que ella ha despertado en ti —explicó con sencillez.

—Lo dices como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo —Edward sacudió la cabeza, no conforme con el consejo—. Es Bella. Hemos sido amigos toda la vida, y por lo que sé, hasta hace poco no tenía ningún interés romántico en mí. Si le digo que estoy enamorado de ella y resulta que ella no siente igual, seguramente se sentirá incómoda con mi presencia y no querrá estar cerca de mí. Arrojaré toda nuestra amistad por la borda en un momento.

—Pues sí, está esa posibilidad —sonrió Emmett, y su hermano menor frunció el ceño.

—¿Y me lo dices así? ¿Pretendes que le diga eso y ponga en peligro lo que hemos construido hasta ahora? ¿Qué clase de consejos das, Emmett?

El joven heredero de Aguamarina no pudo contener la risa que escapó de su garganta. No era una risa burlona, sino una sincera, por la gracia que le causaba la desesperación e inexperiencia de su hermano en la materia.

—Es que no tienes otra alternativa, hermano.

—Puedo callar lo que siento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Unas semanas, unos meses? El amor no se puede callar, Edward. Si no se lo dices, se lo gritarán tus ojos, o tus manos. Bella no es tonta. Notará la manera en la que la miras, o cómo rozas su piel. Lo descubrirá tarde o temprano, y te reprochará el no habérselo dicho antes.

—O sea que, haga lo que haga, se lo diga o no, todo será un desastre.

—No, Edward —Emmett volvió a reír—. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes disfrazar tus sentimientos. O mejor dicho, puedes intentarlo, pero no funcionará, por lo que será mejor que seas directo y se lo digas, para no dilatar el momento y pasar el tiempo sufriendo en la espera. Si resulta un éxito o un desastre, eso ya no depende de ti. Sólo puedes hacer lo que está en tus manos, y ella verá si te corresponde o no. Pero si no lo intentas, no lo sabrás. Puede que estés perdiendo el tiempo fingiendo una amistad, cuando tal vez ella también te desee de la misma manera que tú la deseas a ella.

—Es poco probable.

—Vale la pena intentarlo y quitarte esa duda —Emmett se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

Edward meditó sus palabras y consideró que quizás su hermano estaba en lo correcto. Aunque no sería raro, dada la experiencia que el robusto joven tenía en el romance. Pero romance no equivalía a amor, y tal vez Emmett, confundiendo ambos, lo tomaba de una manera mucho más despreocupada de lo que ameritaba. ¿Habría sentido Emmett alguna vez algo tan fuerte como lo que Edward experimentaba ahora por Bella?

—¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez? —se decidió a preguntar el de los ojos verdosos.

Emmet tragó saliva, un tanto ansioso. Sabía que si respondía esa pregunta de la manera que quería, su hermano descubriría al instante a qué se refería, y no estaría para nada de acuerdo. Pero como siempre, la necesidad del corazón venció a la frialdad de su mente, y decidió ser sincero.

—Estoy enamorado —sonrió.

Mientras él bajaba la mirada, Edward la levantaba para estudiarlo inquisitivamente.

—Emmett, no me digas que aún...

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, hermano.

—Pues al parecer no ha servido de nada.

—No voy a dejarla, Edward —se apresuró Emmett, a la defensiva—. No mientras pueda estar con ella.

—¡Pero es una locura, hermano!

—Pues me volveré loco, entonces. Más perdería la cordura si tuviera que renunciar a ella.

Edward se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, presionando para mantenerse lo más calmo posible ante el arranque apasionado de su hermano.

—Emmett, madura. Eres el heredero al trono, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus impulsos todo el tiempo.

La sonrisa permanente de Emmett se borró de un plumazo, y por primera vez, quizás en su vida, el mayor se sintió realmente enojado con su hermano, producto de una envidia que desconocía.

—¿Y qué sabes tú, Edward? Mírate, mira lo que te está concediendo la vida y lo que me está concediendo a mí. Estás enamorado de tu esposa, nadie te molesta, nadie te exige lo que exigen de mí, porque no tienes que hacerte cargo del futuro de nuestro reino. Es fácil apuntarme con el índice y decirme lo que se supone que debería hacer. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para no saberlo yo mismo? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta el problema que me representa esta situación?

—Jamás dudé de tu inteligencia, hermano —quiso apaciguarlo Edward

—Pues no dudes tampoco de mi entereza. No estoy jugando, hermano. ¿Crees que correría semejante riesgo sólo por un juego? Es cierto que todo comenzó como una travesura sin importancia, pero ya no lo es, ni para ella, ni para mí. Lo que sentimos es de verdad, Edward. Yo la amo, y ella a mí. Y que lo nuestro no sea aceptable no quiere decir que mis sentimientos hacia ella sean menos nobles que los tuyos hacia Bella, ¿comprendes?

El de los ojos verdes se mantuvo en silencio, y sintió en carne propia lo que supuso que su hermano sentía en medio de ese enredo. Era como si dos cuerdas tiraran de él en direcciones contrarias. Comprendía, Edward comprendía, y se lamentaba de que su hermano estuviera pasando por esa situación. Realmente, de los dos, a Emmett le había tocado la peor parte. Pero porque era su hermano, porque lo respetaba y lo quería, sentía también el deber de ser la voz de la razón, que intentara guiarlo a su bienestar. Nadie en todo el pueblo de Aguamarina, ni tampoco en la Corte de ningún otro reino, aprobaría el romance de un príncipe con una sirvienta. Estar con Rosalie sólo le traería desgracias.

—Yo comprendo, Emmett, pero el que yo te comprenda no solucionará el problema en el que te has metido.

—Es que no es un problema que yo desee solucionar, Edward. No si la solución implica deshacerme de ella.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Casarte con María y tener a Rosalie como amante?

—No, yo… Yo espero que… —el morocho buscaba las palabras, pero no las encontraba, por lo que su hermano completó la frase por él.

—Yo sé lo que esperas. Esperas un milagro. Esperas que por alguna extraña razón puedas deshacer tu compromiso con María. Y si fuera así, ¿qué cambiaría? Sabes perfectamente que ningún Rey ha tenido ni tendrá jamás una doncella por esposa. Ningún pueblo consentirá una doncella por Reina, Emmett.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué insistes con esto?

Emmett frunció el ceño, abrumado por la fuerza con la que las palabras de su hermano se estrellaban contra él, haciéndole imposible obviar la cruda realidad.

—¿Qué parte de _Estoy enamorado_ no entiendes, Edward? —murmuró con los dientes apretados—. Ponte en mi lugar un momento, hermano, sólo un momento. Imagina que de pronto nuestro padre decide que tu matrimonio con Bella ha sido un error, que queda anulado y debes casarte con otra mujer. Dime con una mano en el corazón, ahora que tienes estos sentimientos por ella, si realmente te sería tan sencillo como lo planteas el olvidarte de ella y enamorarte de una nueva mujer.

La respuesta era clara, Edward no tenía ni que pensarla. Aún si sólo la quisiera como amiga, le resultaría imposible reemplazarla por otra mujer. Bella era única, no había dos como ella. No para él.

Tal vez a eso se refería Emmett. Tal vez para él no había otra como Rosalie, y el lugar que ella ocupaba en su corazón era, sencillamente, imposible de ocupar con otra dama. Tal vez ese amor era irrepetible. Era para ella, o para nadie.

—Dímelo, Edward. ¿Es justo que tenga que resignar el tesoro más grande que he encontrado en mi vida, sólo por un capricho de la humanidad? —insistió el mayor de los hermanos.

Era imposible. Luchar contra la fuerza del amor de Emmett era imposible, simplemente porque tenía razón, y Edward no podía negarlo. No era él el que estaba equivocado al enamorarse de una plebeya. Era el mundo el que estaba equivocado al negarle la posibilidad de elegir su destino y ser feliz. Y si el mundo se opusiera también a su matrimonio con Bella, bien podría irse al mismísimo demonio, porque, ¿qué sabe el resto del mundo del amor que puede nacer entre dos personas, por más distintas que éstas sean? Si Isabella era la maravillosa mujer que era para Edward, ¿por qué no podía Rosalie serlo para Emmett?

—Sacrificaría mi vida en un instante para salvar a Aguamarina y a todos sus habitantes. Pero no veo justo el sacrificar mi corazón solamente para darle al pueblo una Reina a la que deseen admirar —concluyó el mayor.

Edward tragó saliva y suspiró hondamente, mirando a su hermano con compasión.

—Sinceramente, Emmett, quisiera poder decirte cuánto te equivocas. Eso es lo que haría cualquier caballero sensato, hacerte ver lo inconveniente de tus decisiones. Pero aún siendo sensato, no dejo de ser tu hermano, y te aprecio demasiado como para mentirte descaradamente diciéndote que estás en un error. Lamentablemente, estás en lo cierto, el mundo no es justo. Pero no es menos cierto que estar en lo correcto no alcanzará para que puedas ser feliz con ella.

—Eso también lo sé, Edward.

—¿Y qué harás, entonces?

—Viviré. Mientras esté vivo, amaré a Rose, y mientras pueda hacérselo saber, lo haré. Y mientras tanto, esperaré un milagro. Soy un hombre de fe.

El cobrizo se lo quedó observando, contemplando el semblante pensativo de su hermano. Muchas veces Emmett le había dicho que temía no ser un buen Rey, por su carácter impulsivo y su propensión a dejarse guiar por las emociones. Y Edward lo había creído también, en más de una ocasión. Pero quizás eso era lo que le faltaba a la humanidad. Reyes con más corazón, como su padre. O como Emmett.

—¿Sabes una cosa, hermano? —le dijo sinceramente—. Serás un gran Rey. Si puedes convencerme a mí de semejante locura, tendrás a todo el pueblo a tus pies.

El de los ojos azules sonrió débilmente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, viendo como las nubes de lluvia amenazaban una vez más.

—Ni teniendo el mundo a mis pies tendré lo que realmente quiero.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

En la alcoba de Isabella, el ambiente que se respiraba estaba cargado de las mismas cuestiones sin resolver, aunque los corazones se encontraban bastante más animados.

—Y… ¿cómo va tu matrimonio, Bella? —preguntó Alice con curiosidad, mientras peinaba el cabello de su amiga y la preparaba para ir a desayunar.

Cuando la princesa de Calcedonia decía que aquella pequeña mujer era como su hermana, lo decía no sólo por el cariño que se tenían, sino también por lo mucho que se conocían. Y en ese momento, observando el rostro travieso de la doncella por el reflejo del espejo, Isabella sabía que esa no era una consulta inocente y al pasar.

—¿Por qué preguntas sobre eso, Alice? —replicó ella, removiéndose incómoda en la silla.

—Es sólo una pregunta. ¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que debería o no debería preguntarlo? —retrucó la morocha, conteniendo la risa.

—No, en absoluto —se apresuró a negar la heredera—. Todo va como siempre.

—O sea que todo va bien.

—Todo sigue su curso normal —corrigió Isabella.

—¿Las cosas con Edward están mal?

—No, de ninguna manera.

—Entonces es como digo, todo va bien —concluyó con una sonrisa satisfecha, y Bella rodó los ojos.

—Sí, Alice, todo va bien —dijo después de un largo suspiro de resignación. Así era Alice, si no la ganaba, la empataba.

La criada continuó cepillando el avellanado cabello, pero la princesa supo que el tema no había quedado cerrado. La observó detenidamente por el espejo y notó la picardía mal disimulada en su rostro. ¡Si sabría de los planes maestros de la menuda doncella, ella que se había zafado de la noche de bodas gracias a las ideas de Alice!

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando del silencio. Era la calma previa a la tormenta. Podría decirse que casi llegaba a ver los engranajes de la mente de Alice trabajando como un gran reloj de campanario, esperando el momento para volver a la carga. Y dicho y hecho, la morocha no tardó en contraatacar.

—¿Nada diferente, entonces?

—¿Diferente como qué?

—No sé… ¿Ha ocurrido algún cambio?

—¿Qué clase de cambio? —insistió Isabella. Esto de las sutilezas no le estaba gustando nada.

—Un cambio. Puede ser un cambio de sucesos, o de sentimientos, o de pareceres. Cualquier pequeña cosa que acontece puede convertirse en un cambio importante y torcer los hilos del destino —explicó ella, que cuando se trataba del futuro parecía tener un sexto sentido que por lo general no fallaba. Y no le iba a fallar ahora que predecía que a su ama le iba a dar un ataque cuando oyera sus próximas palabras—. Supón que un día te hallas en el altar casándote con un amigo por el que no tienes sentimiento romántico alguno. Puede suceder que otro día te encuentres de pronto con que algo ha cambiado, y por algún motivo que no le has contado a tu más querida doncella, llamémosle Alice, ahora te hallas en los brazos de tu esposo, bajo un frondoso árbol, luego de pasarte la tarde juntando manzanas con él, y si no llegas a besarlo es sólo porque tu tonta doncella los interrumpe apareciéndose de golpe con una carta de tu padre.

Isabella escuchó la _hipotética_ situación relatada por la muchacha y abrió los ojos como un par de platos, mirándola atónita por el espejo.

—¿Q-Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿A qué… A qué viene…? ¿De qué estás…? —la princesa se atragantó con su propia saliva y las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rojo fuego.

Alice comenzó a reír con ganas, pero se excusó con un movimiento de mano.

—Lo siento, Bella, soy una irreverente y una entrometida, no es correcto que desde mi lugar te haga estos planteos —se disculpó, reubicándose en su rol de sirvienta.

La castaña frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No no no, Alice, explícate bien. Con esto de no querer ser irrespetuosa siempre terminas arrojando la piedra y escondiendo la mano —le recriminó—. ¿Qué es lo que estás intentando decirme?

La sirvienta agachó la cabeza con una simpática sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, mientras terminaba de cepillar el largo cabello.

—No estoy intentando decirte nada, sólo estoy corroborando lo que vieron mis ojos. ¿Acaso no estabas a punto de besarte con tu esposo cuando yo los interrumpí la otra tarde?

Las mejillas de Isabella se enrojecieron aún más que antes, si era eso posible. Ni el más fuerte de los coloretes le hubiera podido producir ese rubor.

—Yo… ¿Nosotros?... No, Alice, no, claro que no. Has de estar trabajando mucho y es por eso que estás cansada y ves visiones.

—Nada de visiones, la Sra. Amber siempre me decía que tengo vista de lince, no creo haberme equivocado.

—Alice, sólo me caí del árbol y Edward me atrapó para que no me golpeara contra el suelo, eso es todo.

—¿Y por eso tenías ese rostro de enamorada cuando estabas en sus brazos? —sonrió la muchacha.

—¿Rostro de enamorada? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se quejó Bella, pero otra vez sus pómulos la delataron.

—¡Es que mira nomás cómo te pones, Bella! Se te van a incendiar las mejillas si me lo sigues negando —Alice no pudo contener más la risa, y su amiga volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Alice, yo no… Edward es mi amigo, yo no estoy enam… No sería lógico, ¿entiendes? Los amigos son amigos y eso es todo. Edward ha sido mi amigo toda la vida. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a enamorar de mi amigo? Sería… demasiado extraño.

—No, no sería extraño. Edward no es sólo tu amigo, es tu esposo. Es-po-so. Marido, consorte, el hombre que pasará el resto de su vida contigo.

—Ya entendí, Alice, ya entendí —bufó la princesa.

—Pues entonces entiende también que así como su relación ha cambiado, tus sentimientos hacia él también pueden cambiar. ¿Podrías decirme con una mano en el corazón que sigues viendo a Edward de la misma manera que lo veías hace un año atrás?

Los ojos café de la heredera de Calcedonia se pasearon por la habitación, esquivando los de su amiga y dándole tiempo para pensar una respuesta. Si decía que sí, era una mentira. Saltaba a la vista de cualquiera, inclusive de ella misma, que ni Edward ni ella eran los mismos desde que habían sido prometidos, ni tampoco se comportaban exactamente de la misma manera entre ellos.

Pero si decía que no, le iba a estar dando la razón a Alice, y Alice no tenía razón.

Ella no estaba enamorada de Edward, claro que no. Ella… Ella sólo lo quería.

Un poco más que antes, tal vez.

Bastante más que antes.

De acuerdo, mucho. Lo quería mucho.

Y si le sonreía y la abrazaba, lo quería un poquito más que mucho. Pero sólo porque le gustaba su sonrisa y sus abrazos, no porque estuviera enamorada de él. ¿A quién no le gusta que le sonrían y lo abracen?

Por ejemplo, si en lugar de Edward, viniera Emmett a sonreírle y abrazarla de la misma manera, a ella le agradaría lo mismo.

O tal vez un poco menos.

Bueno, bastante menos.

De acuerdo, lo sacaría a empujones como cuando eran chicos.

Pero a Edward también podría sacarlo a empujones. Es más, la próxima vez que se le acercara de esa manera, lo haría, para dejarle bien claro sus límites. Lo empujaría y se lo quitaría de encima.

Pero poquito, para que no se enoje.

O mejor, le diría que se aparte sin empujarlo.

Se lo diría sutilmente, para no sonar agresiva.

Con un abrazo, no fuera a ser que Edward se ofendiera y decidiera no abrazarla otra vez.

—Bella, ¿estás ahí? —Alice sacudió una mano delante de su ama, alzando una ceja.

—¿Eh? —la princesa parpadeó y volvió a la realidad—. Disculpa, Alice, ¿de qué hablábamos?

—Te pregunté si podrías decirme con una mano en el corazón que ahora que están casados ves a Edward de la misma forma que antes —la doncella no tardó un segundo en refrescarle la memoria.

—Ah… Ehhh… Pues, la verdad es que… Yo diría que… Nnn… Sss… Ni.

—¿Ni? ¿Qué quieres decir con ni? ¿Lo ves de la misma forma?

—No.

—Entonces es sí.

—No.

—¿Estás enamorada de Edward?

—¡No! —Bella casi se levanta de la silla, pero las manos de Alice se posaron rápidamente sobre sus hombros y la mantuvieron en su lugar.

—No te muevas, aún no termino de peinarte.

—Alice, yo no estoy enamorada de Edward —insistió, un tanto desesperada.

La pequeña sirvienta rió y comenzó a trenzar el sedoso cabello de su ama.

—Creo que eso lo podemos averiguar fácilmente.

A Isabella le daba vergüenza preguntar, pero era una joven muy curiosa, y no quería quedarse con la duda de lo que su criada estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podemos averiguar si…, es decir, confirmar que yo no estoy enamorada de Edward?

—Bueno, yo no sé nada de enamoramientos y esas cosas, pero recuerdo que una vez la Sra. Amber me contó la historia de cómo conoció a su marido, y yo le pregunté cómo se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de él.

—¿Y cómo se dio cuenta?

—Me dijo que sentía que le ocurrían una serie de cosas que antes no.

—¿Qué cosas?— El suspenso la estaba matando.

—Bueno, me dijo que cada vez que lo veía, el corazón le latía muy fuerte, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Se ponía nerviosa de sólo mirarlo, y se sonrojaba cuando él le hablaba, y hasta cuando él no estaba y alguien mencionaba su nombre. Y dijo también que sentía como si tuviera una mariposa dándole vueltas en el estómago, y como si se le aflojaran todos los músculos. Pero a la vez, me dijo que le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, algo que jamás le había pasado con ningún otro hombre. Los días en que no lo veía, se sentía triste. Lo extrañaba. Pero cuando estaba con él, se olvidaba de todo lo malo y estaba más contenta que nunca.

El listado de la Sra. Amber dejó a Isabella pasmada. Era muy similar a lo que le pasaba a ella con Edward. Las mejillas sonrosadas, la felicidad que le daba pasar tiempo con él, lo nerviosa que la ponía en ocasiones, la _mariposa_ dando vueltas en el estómago…

—Creo que a alguien le está pasando lo mismo que a la Sra. Amber… —canturreó Alice, y se echó a reír.

Isabella se sonrojó una vez más, pero tuvo una idea brillante para desviar la conversación y devolverle a su doncella un poco de toda la incomodidad que le estaba haciendo pasar.

—Sí, a ti —contestó la princesa.

Alice se quedó tiesa y la miró por el espejo con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué?

—Te vi, Alice, no me lo niegues —continuó Isabella, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Si lo hacía bien, podía dar vuelta la plática y dejar a la morocha en evidencia.

—¿De qué hablas, Bella?

—Hablo de cierto guardia de la Princesa María que te está haciendo sonreír más que de costumbre.

La criada se echó para atrás, atónita, e Isabella rió, feliz de retomar el control de la conversación. O mejor dicho, de ganar el control de la conversación por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Lástima que la risa se le fue al instante, en cuanto Alice tiró de la trenza de pelo que estaba armando.

—¡Ay! —se quejó la princesa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la otra joven, pero la mirada que le echó a través del espejo le dejó entrever que el jalón había sido bastante intencional.

Claro que, ahora que había conseguido llevar a Alice al terreno que quería, Isabella no iba a dar el diálogo por terminado así como así. No señor, la hostigaría a preguntas aunque la doncella la dejara pelada con sus tirones correctivos.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué sucede con ese guardia?

—Nada, Bella, no sucede nada con Jasper.

La princesa dejó asomar en su rostro una sonrisa triunfal. No solía ganarle a Alice, pero en ésta lo había logrado.

—¡Ajá!

—¿Qué?

—Yo en ningún momento mencioné a ningún Jasper.

—Dijiste _'cierto guardia de la Princesa María'._

—Sí, pero tiene dos. Tú asumiste solita que yo estaba hablando de Jasper.

Por primera vez fue el turno de Alice de avergonzarse al punto de que sus mejillas se volvieran más rosadas que de costumbre.

—Pero… Pero… Era evidente, no ibas a estar hablando de James; a él nadie lo soporta.

—Alice, tú sola te has hundido, así que dime qué hay entre tú y ese Jasper —insistió la castaña.

—No sé por qué te empeñas, no hay nada especial entre nosotros.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Y por qué le sonríes de esa manera?

—¿De qué manera?

—Tú sabes, de esa manera especial, mostrándole todos los dientes. A mí no me sonríes así.

—Bella, estás inventando. Jasper y yo somos amigos, nada más que eso.

La heredera al trono de Calcedonia la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

—¿Disculpa? O mis oídos están fallando, o debes estar bromeando, Alice.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? He soportado tus miles de reprimendas por hablar de Edward como mi amigo, y ahora tú vienes y pretendes que yo acepte que no estás enamorada de ese guardia solamente porque, según tú, es tu amigo.

—Pero es que de verdad somos amigos. ¿Sabías que me está enseñando a leer?

Bella volvió a fruncir el ceño, incrédula.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué oyen mis oídos, Alice?

—Estoy aprendiendo a leer y escribir. ¿No te alegra eso? —la doncella intentó causar lástima, para ver si así podía zafarse, pero el rostro de su mejor amiga le dijo al instante que no tendría mucho éxito.

—Claro que me alegra, me alegra mucho por ti, Alice. Pero si mal no recuerdo, yo me ofrecí varias veces a enseñarte y tú te negaste.

—Es que no quería ocupar tu tiempo con mis cosas.

—Ajá, ahora me vas a intentar convencer de que Jasper tiene más tiempo para ti que yo.

Alice tragó saliva, incómoda, y se encogió de hombros.

—Me ayuda en las horas libres, así que no lo molesto.

—Pues yo tengo horas libres todo el día, pero por lo visto no tengo el mismo poder de persuasión que tiene ese guardia para instarte a aprender —rió Isabella, y su comentario hizo que la menuda mujer echara chispas por los ojos. Intentando poner paños fríos, la princesa optó por hacer una pregunta menos incómoda—. ¿Y qué has aprendido hasta ahora?

La sirvienta se sintió liberada de la conversación sobre el muchacho de Pasos Blancos, y aprovechó la oportunidad para mostrarle a Bella sus avances.

—Pues, ya sé todas las letras del abecedario, y algunas palabras también. ¡Sé escribir mi nombre! —le dijo orgullosa, con una gigantesca sonrisa, y sacó del bolsillo de su vestido un pequeño cuadernito que usaba para practicar a solas—. ¿Quieres ver?

Isabella asintió enseguida devolviéndole la sonrisa. Adoraba a Alice, y todo lo que la entusiasmara y la hiciera feliz era importante para la princesa.

Tomó el cuadernito en sus finas manos y observó con atención las primeras páginas, donde se sucedían líneas y líneas de puras letras repetidas. _A, A, A, B, B, B, C, C, C_…

—Vaya, Alice, estás haciendo un gran trabajo. De verdad te felicito —sonrió, llena de orgullo por su querida doncella.

—Gracias.

—La _A_ te sale perfecta… —notó—. Y mira la _J_, parece sacada de un libro…

—Gracias —repitió Alice, sonrojándose.

Como era costumbre de la princesa, deslizó su pulgar por el borde del cuadernito e hizo correr todas las hojas, no fuera a ser que hubiera algo más escondido tras esa sucesión de páginas blancas aún sin usar.

—No hay más nada —se apuró a decir la criada, intentando recuperar su cuaderno.

Demasiado tarde.

El pulgar de Bella se frenó en una de las últimas páginas, y las cejas de su dueña se alzaron hasta las nubes.

—Alice… ¿qué es esto? —preguntó, haciendo descomunales esfuerzos por no reírse mientras la doncella se llevaba las manos a la cara para refrescar sus mejillas incendiadas.

—Nada, Bella, no es nada.

La princesa no pudo evitar que la risa por fin se le escapara de los labios.

—¿Llamas nada a un retrato que has dibujado de tu querido _amigo_ Jasper? —preguntó pícaramente, volteando el cuaderno para mostrarle lo que acababa de encontrar.

—E… Eso… Tengo pensado regalárselo en agradecimiento por enseñarme —intentó explicar Alice, a medio tartamudear.

—Ah, ya veo… —contestó Bella, y antes de que su amiga le quitara el cuaderno volvió a girarlo hacia sí. Volteó entonces otra página, y tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír con ganas una vez más—. ¿Y esto también se lo piensas regalar?

Su vista acababa de posarse sobre una página en la que la doncella se había puesto a practicar un par de palabras con particular empeño. _Alice Jasper Alice Jasper Alice Jasper_…

—Veo que hay otro nombre que has aprendido muy bien además del tuyo —disparó, no ayudando en nada a que la morocha se sintiera menos avergonzada.

—Bueno, suficiente, Bella, devuélveme eso —Alice le manoteó el cuaderno y se lo guardó en el bolsillo a la velocidad de la luz, mientras Isabella reía casi a carcajadas.

—Oh, Alice, ¡te has enamorado!

—No, yo… Se supone que estábamos hablando de ti —se quejó Alice, finalizando el peinado de su ama.

—Estábamos, sí, pero ahora estamos hablando de ti —retrucó la otra muchacha, y aprovechó que su doncella había quitado los dedos de su cabello para tomarle las manos—. ¿Sabes si él te corresponde?

—Bella, Jasper no tiene nada que corresponder —insistió Alice, retirando sus manos ajadas de las finas manos de la princesa—. Que yo lo considere un caballero amable…, atento…, respetuoso…, con un corazón bueno y sincero…, con mucha paciencia…, y muy valiente también…, además de cálido y agradable…, humilde y considerado…, y… que me inspira… admiración y… cariño y… ternura y… un poco de… devoción… —exhaló un suspiro, que intentó disimular con una pequeña tos en cuanto vio la expresión hilarante en el rostro de Isabella—, eso no quiere decir que yo esté enamorada de él.

La princesa no tuvo más que alzar una ceja para provocar que Alice se sintiera la mujer más ridícula del mundo con lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Tu dices que no? —preguntó Bella con picardía.

—…No… ¿No? —dudó, y se respondió a sí misma—. No… No.

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Tú crees?

La castaña se echó a reír una vez más, poniéndose de pie.

—Te diré qué haremos, Alice. Edward y yo hemos quedado en ir a cabalgar esta mañana.

—¿Con lo que ha estado lloviendo en la noche? —la interrumpió la doncella, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿No es peligroso? Los campos han de estar anegados.

—Se lo he dicho a Edward, pero él me ha asegurado que algunos de sus caballos… nuestros caballos… —se corrigió. Su marido siempre le decía que, ahora que estaban casados, todo lo de él era también de ella—, …son muy mansos. No debería haber problema alguno —explicó—. De cualquier forma, lo que iba a decirte es que me hicieras el favor de ir al establo a pedirle a Jasper que tenga ensillados dos caballos para nosotros.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bella, sabes que lo que me pides, lo hago. Pero me lo estás haciendo a propósito.

—Por supuesto —rió la joven princesa—. Si pasas más tiempo con él tal vez puedas descifrar ese misterio sobre lo que sientes por ese guardia aparentemente digno de tu admiración y tu ternura y tu devoción.

—¡No te burles! —se quejó la menuda muchacha.

Isabella contuvo una última risa y caminó hacia la puerta seguida de Alice.

—Lo siento, no me burlaré. Sólo lo hago para que te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos.

La sirvienta frunció el ceño una vez más antes de salir de la habitación con ella.

—Mira quién habla —murmuró quejumbrosa, y Bella dio gracias al cielo de que ya fuera hora del desayuno y no tuviera que retornar a la conversación acerca de su casi romance con su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! Perdón que demoré un poquito más, pero les traje un cap bastante largo. Agradezco a Rebel GothicPrinces, Pekea hale, keytani, Romy92, Katty, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, BarbyBells, ALI-LU CULLEN, LizzyCullen01, ALien'Agogo, SammyKataangTwilight, Mimabells y a la misteriosa anonimo por sus comentarios en el cap anterior. Pekea, perdón que no pude cumplirte ninguno de los dos deseos (imposible que actualice en menos de una semana, eso desde ya), pero hay uno que te voy a cumplir muy pronto y con creces. Al principio este cap no estaba pensado, pero sentí la necesidad de mostrar un poquito más la relación de amistad de Bella y Alice, y la de Edward y Emmett como hermanos, y de paso dejar que los personajes cuenten un poco que es lo que les está pasando. Les agradecería si me cuentan ustedes ahora qué opinan del cap, si les resultó simpático, tedioso, o qué ;)<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias a las que votaron por mi para el contest de Navidad! Gracias a ustedes llegué raspando a la final, jeje :D Así que, como último favorcillo, si pueden dense una vuelta por http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad (unan los espacios) y voten para ver cómo queda la... ¿tabla final, se dice? Eso me recuerda a Supermatch XD**

**En fin, prometo que la acción que no tuvieron en este cap, la tendrán en el que viene. Aprovechen este para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de tirarse al agua (yo sé por qué se los digo, y no es exactamente una metáfora, jeje)**

**Nos leemos, besos!**

**Lulu**


	15. Fuera de Control

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – Fuera de Control<strong>

Alice correteó bajo la llovizna, atravesando los jardines reales. Intentó cubrir su cabeza con sus manos, pero al ver que se mojaba de todos modos, decidió utilizarlas para levantar su vestido y evitar seguir llenándose de barro.

Ya le había advertido Isabella que las nubes estaban cargadas y era mejor que llevara un paraguas por si acaso, pero la doncella no había hecho caso. Ese objeto era tan grande y pesado, y ella tan menuda, que se sentía ridícula cargando con él para todos lados. Y definitivamente no quería sentirse ridícula delante de Jasper, a quien tenía que comunicarle el pedido de su amiga y Señora.

Ahora que una fina lluvia rociaba los campos y Alice no tenía manera de guarecerse, la muchacha estaba arrepentida de haber desatendido el consejo. Llegaría a las caballerizas hecha una calamidad, y Jasper pensaría que ella no era más que una chiquilla tonta que hacía lo que se le antojaba y terminaba siendo el hazmerreír de todos.

En medio de sus pensamientos, quiso saltar un charco y se embarró hasta los tobillos.

__«_Ay, Alice» _pensó. _«__¿Alguna tontería más que quieras hacer?»_

Divisó por fin la caballeriza y apuró el paso, hasta llegar casi a la entrada. A esas alturas, aparecerse un poco más o menos desprolija no iba a hacer la diferencia, pero de todos modos la joven sirvienta se quitó los restos de barro de los pliegues del vestido y se acomodó el cabello con las manos sucias.

__«_¡Tonta, Alice, tonta! ¡Primero tenías que peinarte y después limpiar el vestido!»_ se reprendió a sí misma. _«__¡Has de tener el cabello todo embarrado! Agua, agua, necesito agua.»_

Alzó el rostro al cielo y se quedó parada unos segundos bajo la llovizna, para que las gotas lavaran su pelo y se llevaran la suciedad de su piel. Con los ojos cerrados, exhaló un suspiro y meditó sobre lo que había estado hablando con Bella.

¿En qué momento se había enamorado de Jasper? Tal vez fue entre lápices y hojas, mientras él le enseñaba pacientemente a escribir. Tal vez fue la tarde en la que ella bautizó al potrillo recién nacido con el nombre de su viejo caballo de la infancia, robándole una sonrisa que Alice no se había podido sacar de la mente desde entonces. Quizás fue en aquella plática, sentados en el piso de la caballeriza, consolándose uno al otro. O acaso sucedió antes, bailando el vals, cenando juntos, o compartiendo un té. O por qué no, en esa primera mirada, en esa primera tímida sonrisa, siguiendo a Rosalie por los pasillos del castillo.

No había realmente un momento. Eran todos, cada uno de ellos, haciendo su magia en el corazón de Alice, llenándolo de a poco con ilusiones nuevas, desconocidas. La ilusión de verlo en sus sueños cada noche, de verlo en carne y hueso cada día. La ilusión de oír su voz profunda llamándola con dulzura. _Alice, Alice…_

—¿Alice?

—¿Sí, Jasper? —contestó ella con la suavidad de un cascabel, sumida en su mundo de ensueño, mientras las gotas seguían resbalando por su rostro.

—Alice, ¿qué haces aquí afuera con este tiempo? —la voz de Jasper se acercó más, demasiado como para ser producto de su imaginación.

La muchacha frunció levemente el entrecejo, confundida, y abrió los ojos, alzando la mirada, sólo para encontrarse al joven guardia frente a ella, con la cabeza echada a un costado y mirándola con una sonrisa de extraña curiosidad. La lluvia se colaba entre sus rizos dorados y bajaba por su frente, resbalando por sus pómulos y su nariz, cayendo de la punta de su mentón y mojando su casaca de lana tan gris como las nubes. Alice no decía nada, sólo fijaba la vista en una gota y seguía su recorrido, contemplando cada rasgo del rostro masculino.

Por si no fueran suficientes las virtudes que la doncella le adjudicaba a su más reciente amigo y objeto de su devoción, Alice notaba, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, que también lo encontraba atractivo. No tenía la piel de blanca porcelana o la fisonomía delicada que solían portar los nobles de la Corte, ni tampoco oportunidad de verse refinado como ellos. Por el contrario, era un hombre de rasgos marcados, labios gruesos, mentón fuerte y semblante rígido, con los cabellos encrespados y la piel ajada por el sol y cortada por finas cicatrices de guerra. Pero a pesar de todo, esas facciones resultaban muy agradables a la vista de Alice. Le hacían pensar en un hombre trabajador que, como ella, se esforzaba en sus tareas y no tenía ni el tiempo ni el oro para verse todo lo pulcro que podría.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el de Pasos Blancos, divertido por la expresión totalmente ida de su amiga.

—¿Eh?... Oh —la muchacha salió de su trance y esquivó la mirada del joven con un poco de vergüenza—. Sí… Sí, estoy bien —sonrió tímidamente.

—Ven, vamos adentro, te estás empapando.

Jasper la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta las caballerizas. No era el lugar más seco del mundo, pero estaba bastante resguardado, y hasta cierto punto libre de lluvia, excepto por algunas goteras que se filtraban entre los tablones de madera que conformaban el techo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí afuera con esta lluvia? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho, quitándose la casaca.

—No llueve tanto —se excusó ella. No quería responder a su pregunta con una mentira, pero decirle que se estaba lavando los cabellos mientras pensaba en lo enamorada que estaba de él no contaba como opción.

—No, pero sí lo suficiente para que pesques un resfriado.

—Suenas como Bella. '_Alice, lleva un paraguas_', '_Alice, si te mojas te dará un catarro_' —la doncella imitó las advertencias de su ama rodando los ojos y haciendo una divertida mueca.

Jasper dejó escapar una pequeña risa y, antes de que su amiga lo notara siquiera, colocó su viejo abrigo de lana sobre los menudos hombros de Alice y la envolvió con él.

—Te cuida porque te quiere, y porque eres importante para ella —le dijo con voz suave y baja.

Alice se lo quedó mirando una vez más, abrazada por el gabán que llevaba entre sus hebras el calor de Jasper. Hubiera querido preguntarle si también él la quería, si era importante para él. Pero, por supuesto, más allá de su posición social, no podía comprometer su dignidad frente a un hombre haciendo una pregunta como esa.

Fue entonces cuando la muchacha se percató de lo injusta que era la vida. No sólo entre nobles y plebeyos había diferencias. El género era otra de las cosas que definía qué tantas libertades tendría una persona a lo largo de su vida. Siendo mujer, Alice no podía tomarlo de la mano y confesarle su amor recién descubierto. No podía siquiera insinuarle lo que sentía, porque eso la acercaría a una mujerzuela, desesperada por el calor de un hombre. Nada, no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que esperar, cosa que no era precisamente el fuerte de la menuda doncella. Sólo le quedaba rezar cada noche pidiéndole al Cielo que le concediera a Jasper como ángel de la guarda.

¿Y si eso no sucedía? ¿Y si Jasper nunca se enamoraba de ella? Peor aún, ¿y si se enamoraba de otra mujer?

Alice ya estaba imaginándose parada al costado de alguna pequeña capilla, como triste invitada de la boda de Jasper con alguna otra mujer, cuando el de Pasos Blancos sacudió una mano delante de sus ojos para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

—Alice, ¿en qué piensas? Te encuentras muy rara el día de hoy —sonrió, alzando una ceja.

La de la melena oscura sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada, asombrada con su poca capacidad de dominarse delante de Jasper. ¿Cómo era posible que se desconcentrara tan fácilmente estando con él? ¡Pero qué peligro! Si seguía a ese paso el joven la descubriría en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Oh, no, no, estaba pensando en que… en que tu abrigo me queda muy largo —murmuró mirándose disimuladamente las mangas. Le colgaba como medio metro de cada brazo.

Jasper dejó escapar una nueva risa, más sonora que las anteriores. Su amiga se veía como los niños cuando toman prestada la ropa de sus padres para jugar.

—Es cierto —asintió—. Es que soy muy alto y tú...

—Y yo muy baja, lo sé, lo sé —rodó sus ojos café, pero le dedicó una sonrisa y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, arrastrando con el borde inferior del sobretodo la paja esparcida por el suelo—. Mira nomás, ¡puedo barrer el piso con esto!

El rubio rió una vez más, divertido con la picardía de Alice.

—Nunca respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

—¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Me ha pedido Bella que te encargue ensillar dos caballos, uno para ella y otro para Su Alteza Edward. Vendrán por ellos pronto.

Jasper frunció el ceño, claramente preocupado.

—¿Cabalgarán con este clima?

—Tal parece —notó Alice, mirando al exterior—. Su Alteza Edward dice que tiene caballos mansos y no habrá problema si montan con ellos.

—Pues sí, pero aún así no lo veo muy conveniente. No es sólo la lluvia de ahora, ha estado así toda la noche. Los campos están anegados.

—Lo mismo le dije yo a Bella, pero por lo que me ha dicho, todo está previsto.

El guardia exhaló un suspiro, no muy convencido, pero asintió.

—Pues si son esas sus órdenes, entonces las cumpliré, aunque no lo creo acertado.

Alice lo observó mientras buscaba las monturas y miraba alrededor seleccionando los dos caballos más mansos. Temió quedarse otra vez con la vista perdida en el muchacho, por lo que prefirió concentrar su atención en una nueva conversación.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra Granizo?

—Muy bien —respondió él con una gran sonrisa, palmeando el lomo del primer elegido para dar un paseo bajo la llovizna—. Creo que le agrada mucho el nombre que escogiste para él.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues no me lo ha dicho, pero no se ha quejado —rió, y luego la miró con sus ojos azules llenos de un alegre brillo—. Gracias, Alice, fue un gesto muy bonito de tu parte.

—Jasper, ya me lo has agradecido tres veces —esta vez fue el turno de la sirvienta de echarse a reír—. No tienes que hacerlo cada vez que te pregunte por Granizo.

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, lo hago porque lo deseo. Déjame que agradezca una vez que alguien tiene un lindo gesto conmigo. No sucede tan a menudo como para dejarlo pasar.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella, conduciéndose en puntitas para intentar no llevarse toda la suciedad a su paso—. Pero yo creo que lo que se entrega, vuelve a uno de una manera u otra. El destino se encarga de que así sea. Tú has tenido un gesto maravilloso conmigo enseñándome a leer, y eso que has dado de bueno ha vuelto a ti. Aunque no se puede comparar el pequeño minuto que implica nombrar a un potrillo con el esfuerzo de horas y horas de enseñarle a una mula como yo —comentó la muchacha, como disculpándose por lo poco que se compensaban una cosa y la otra.

Jasper se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza en total desacuerdo, mientras sujetaba todo en su lugar sobre el primer caballo y pasaba al segundo.

—No digas eso, no eres ninguna mula, Alice. Aprendes mucho más rápido tú a leer y escribir que yo a enseñarte cómo hacerlo.

—Pues yo no podría hacerlo sin ti —retrucó, al borde de mostrarse deslumbrada de más por el caballero de aquel reino cercano.

—Tal vez se te dificultaría más, pero con la lucidez y la tenacidad que tienes no dudo que lo conseguirías tarde o temprano.

—Pero es mejor contigo —replicó ella, cruzando finalmente el borde. Se mordió el labio inferior apenada y desvió la mirada de los ojos de cielo que la miraban curiosos—. Quiero decir, me gusta que me enseñes a hacerlo, me siento más segura cuando tú me corriges. Pero si te estoy quitando mucho tiempo o no deseas continuar, yo...

—Oh, no no no, Alice, por supuesto que no —la detuvo él de inmediato—. Discúlpame si mis palabras se malinterpretaron, sólo quise hacerte ver que no eres ninguna mula como dices, tienes mucha capacidad. Es más, estoy seguro que con lo mucho que practicas y lo rápido que aprendes, en una semana estarás leyendo párrafos enteros. Pero también a mi me gusta enseñarte, aunque no me considere maestro de nada. Me alegra muchísimo poder ayudarte un poco y ver tus progresos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Por supuesto. Mientras me necesites, yo estaré aquí para ti.

Alice asintió y posó la mirada sobre un par de alazanes, testigos del ligero rubor que ahora teñía sus mejillas.

__«_Pues yo te necesito para siempre»_ pensó, casi riendo para sus adentros, sintiendo esa ansiedad de la que la Señora Amber le había hablado. Por fortuna, pudo controlarse y contestar tímidamente—: Gracias.

El muchacho sonrió y se dedicó a ajustar la última montura.

—No tienes de qué.

Alice aprovechó que su amigo estaba ocupado para aferrarse a su abrigo, queriendo inhalar un poco más de su aroma varonil. Le tomó escasos segundos darse cuenta de que, más que oler a Jasper, la casaca olía a establo, por lo que pronto levantó su rostro y alejó su nariz de allí con una mueca disimulada.

—¿Te gustó el pastel de patatas que sirvió Charlotte ayer? —le preguntó distraídamente, retomando la conversación.

—¿Era de patatas? Creí que era de batatas —respondió él sorprendido—. Estaba delicioso, Charlotte es una gran cocinera.

—No lo hizo Charlotte —Alice no pudo contener su sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—¿No?

—No. Lo hice yo.

Jasper alzó la mirada, más sorprendido que antes.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, reflejando la sonrisa de la doncella mientras terminaba de verificar que todas las monturas estuvieran perfectamente aseguradas—. Vaya, Alice, entonces debo decir que también tú cocinas muy bien.

—Gracias. ¿Sabes quién me dio la receta?

El muchacho dejó su trabajo hecho y se acercó de nuevo a su amiga para seguir conversando con ella.

—¿No fue Charlotte?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó otra vez, divertido con la picardía que desprendía Alice.

—Encontré un viejo recetario en la cocina, y preparé el pastel según decía la receta.

Jasper abrió los ojos como platos, su mandíbula casi colgando antes de que sus labios dibujaran una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Alice, ¿me estás diciendo que tú sola leíste la receta y la preparaste?

—¡Sí! —afirmó ella dando un saltito—. Pude hacerlo, Jasper, leí los ingredientes, y las cantidades, y cómo hacerlo. Lo único que falló es que leí _batatas_ en vez de _patatas_, por eso es que el pastel sabía a batatas, porque usé batatas creyendo que llevaba batatas —explicó velozmente, y fue un milagro que no se le trabara la lengua de repetir tantas veces la misma palabra.

—¡Es increíble, Alice! ¿Ya ves lo rápido que aprendes? Y tú llamándote mula. ¡Yo tardé como un año en poder hacerlo!

—Es que practico muchísimo, Jasper, de verdad le pongo mucho empeño.

—Lo sé, y todo ese trabajo está dando frutos. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Alice —le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó ella, encantada con la respuesta—. Se me da más fácil leer que escribir, pero ya podré con las dos cosas. Estoy muy contenta, Jasper. Jessica me preguntó hace unos días por qué estaba aprendiendo cuando a nosotros nunca nos llegan cartas de nadie. Pero ahora veo que hay muchas otras cosas que podré hacer también.

—Por supuesto, ya verás que te será muy útil —coincidió él, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente—. Y quién te dice que algún día no recibas alguna carta y desees leerla y contestarla. Nunca se sabe.

—Es como siempre digo, el futuro está lleno de incertidumbres, y lo que hoy parece imposible mañana podría ocurrir —comentó la joven criada con su mirada soñadora, hundiéndose un momento en las aguas de los ojos de Jasper.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió él, y aunque su amiga no llevaba el mar en su mirada, sí llevaba un pantano en tonos marrones del que también a Jasper le costaba escapar.

Oyeron el sonido de un pequeño carruaje deteniéndose frente a las caballerizas, y poco después vieron a Edward e Isabella haciendo su entrada.

—Tengan ustedes muy buenos días, Sus Altezas —saludó el guardia con una inclinación. Alice ya los había visto temprano esa mañana, por lo que solamente hizo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Jasper. ¿Te ha llegado el mensaje, no es así? —preguntó la princesa, mirando sonriente a su doncella, que ya temía que a su ama se le diera por hacer algún comentario picaresco sobre su conversación previa al desayuno.

—Sí, Alteza. Ya están dispuestos los caballos.

—¿Cuál es el mío? —preguntó Isabella, observando los dos ejemplares, y Jasper tomó al del pelaje más claro por las riendas y se lo acercó.

—Aquí, Alteza.

—Ah, Valentina. No te preocupes, esposa mía. Valentina es una yegua muy tranquila, la manejarás sin problemas —aseguró Edward, y quiso ser él mismo quien ayudara a Isabella a subir—. ¿Tienes a Endiablado para mí, Jasper?

El rubio bajó un poco la cabeza y respondió negativamente.

—No, Alteza. No recibí especificaciones sobre qué caballo deseaba utilizar su Alteza el día de hoy, pero dadas las condiciones climáticas supuse que preferiría un ejemplar más manso, por lo que ensillé a Amanecido —se excusó.

Edward se rascó la barbilla, meditando un segundo. Había estado andando mucho a caballo el último año, y esa era una buena oportunidad para impresionar a su esposa mostrándole su nuevo talento. Si quería en algún momento confesarle a Bella su amor, tenía primero que aumentar sus posibilidades de una respuesta afirmativa de su parte, y para eso nada mejor que cultivar la buena imagen que ella tenía de él. Y aunque el príncipe sabía que su consorte no era igual a esas damas que suspiraban tontamente por un seductor hombre a caballo, sabía también que ella no dejaba de ser mujer, y que seguramente su corazón no correspondería el amor de un hombre por quien no tuviera al menos un cierto grado de admiración. Montar un caballo rebelde implicaba destreza, audacia y bravura para hacerse respetar. Todas esas cualidades varoniles que el príncipe sabía que las muchachas elogiaban. Al menos, así sucedía con Emmett.

Un animal tranquilo como Amanecido no contribuiría mucho en su cometido, así que Edward decidió arriesgarse y optar por su caballo más caprichoso. Todo fuera por ganar la estima de Bella.

—Comprendo, pero deseo montar a Endiablado el día de hoy.

—Alteza —Jasper ensayó un último intento de hacerlo entrar en razones—, disculpe mi irreverencia, y considere por favor mi consejo. No creo que sea prudente sacar a Endiablado en un día como este. Los campos están embarrados, puede que la lluvia empeore, y sabe usted que los caballos no responden de igual manera. El mejor de los jinetes encontraría dificultosa la tarea de domar a Endiablado en estas condiciones.

—Pues yo me siento como el mejor de los jinetes el día de hoy, y haré la prueba. Ensilla a Endiablado, Jasper, montaré con él —sentenció el príncipe.

—Sí, Alteza —asintió el guardia, derrotado por dentro, y realizó su labor.

Isabella, desde lo alto de su yegua, ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada.

—Edward, ¿por qué no oyes su consejo? Podrías lastimarte.

—Tranquila, Bella, no hay nada que temer, sé dominar a Endiablado hasta cuando está de peor humor —le aseguró con su mejor sonrisa, y ella suspiró. No de amor, sino de resignación. A veces él era más testarudo de lo que era ella misma.

Jasper terminó la tarea y acercó a un brioso Endemoniado.

—Bien, Alteza, aquí tiene su caballo.

El muchacho se subió de un salto y se acomodó en la silla, mientras el animal se removía incómodo con un relincho.

—Perfecto. ¿Listo, amigo? —le dijo a su caballo—. Vamos a dar un paseo. Hasta luego, Alice, Jasper —se despidió Edward, saliendo por la puerta de las caballerizas seguido de una no muy convencida Isabella.

—Hasta luego —saludó ella también—. Alice, tendrás que quedarte con Jasper hasta que deje de llover. Ya sabes, por no haber traído el paraguas como te lo indiqué.

—Hasta luego, Altezas —se limitó a decir la doncella entre dientes, con una mirada amenazante hacia su amiga.

—Disfruten del paseo, Altezas —dijo Jasper.

Los dos sirvientes se acercaron a la puerta para verlos partir, Bella en su tranquila yegua, y Edward en su rebelde caballo, que ya estaba queriendo correr más de la cuenta por el terreno inestable.

—Espero que en verdad pueda domarlo —comentó el rubio por lo bajo.

El deseo era genuino, pero las probabilidades… Las probabilidades eran pocas.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

—Edward, está comenzando a llover con más fuerza, deberíamos regresar —dijo Isabella, mirando apenas hacia arriba y volviendo a bajar la mirada para que las gruesas gotas de lluvia no le cayeran en los ojos.

—¿Ya te has cansado?

—Me he cansado, me he mojado lo suficiente, y ya no me divierte ver cómo tu caballo sale corriendo y mi yegua le sigue atrás como loca. De verdad, Edward, el terreno está resbaladizo, me asusta.

El príncipe rió un poco y elevó el dedo índice al cielo.

—Una vuelta más al lago y ya.

—No, Edward, ya no quiero seguir montando.

—Pero Endiablado y yo aún estamos llenos de energía.

—Ustedes sí, pero Valentina y yo ya queremos descansar —replicó la castaña.

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si Valentina y tú nos esperan aquí y Endiablado y yo damos una última vuelta?

Bella lo observó con un frunce de ceño. ¿Dónde había quedado su caballeroso amigo, ese que respetaba sus deseos y la trataba con la debida amabilidad? Había sido reemplazado por un muchacho poco cortés que prefería dejar una mujer parada en medio del barro y de la lluvia sólo para divertirse un rato más por su cuenta.

—Vamos, Bella, será sólo unos minutos.

—Es que eso mismo me temo. ¿Quieres dar la vuelta al lago en sólo unos pocos minutos arriba de ese animal? Te vas a matar, Edward.

—Claro que no, esposa mía, lo tengo todo controlado.

—Lo que no tienes controlado es tu exceso de confianza. ¿Qué te sucede el día de hoy? No pareces… tú.

—¿Me notas distinto? —preguntó el joven, sonriente.

—Mucho.

Mientras Edward creía que exudaba una saludable y atractiva seguridad en sí mismo, Bella opinaba en silencio que su esposo estaba hecho un perfecto arrogante. Justo el tipo de hombre que ella detestaba.

Y lo peor de todo era que Edward, conociéndola como la palma de su mano, sabía que ella no toleraba la fanfarronería. Lo sabía, pero en su afán de conquistarla lo había olvidado. No había considerado que tal vez, para impresionar a Bella, no tenía más que seguir comportándose como él mismo, porque ella tarde o temprano caería rendida ante su dulzura, su simpatía y su compañerismo. Pero no, Edward tenía que comportarse como un bobo enamorado que, creyendo tontamente en métodos universales e infalibles de conquista, caía en las mismas actitudes presuntuosas de la mayoría de los príncipes de su edad.

—Tal vez es una faceta mía que no conocías.

—Evidentemente —respondió ella por lo bajo—. Ve a dar tu vuelta al lago, yo me quedaré aquí con Valentina —decidió, bajando de su yegua para asegurarse que ésta no saliera detrás, a todo galope y con ella a cuestas.

—De acuerdo. Obsérvame —le pidió el príncipe con un guiño de ojo, y se alejó con un Endiablado totalmente… endiablado.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos y exhaló un suspiro de descontento. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que empezar a comportarse como un tonto justo cuando ella estaba comenzando a enam… a querer… a apreciarlo de otra manera?

_Obsérvame_, le había dicho.

¿Obsérvame? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía ella que observarlo? ¿Para alimentar su ego, ese que recientemente había adquirido nuevas y descomunales proporciones?

No, Bella no iba a darle el gusto al Edward jactancioso. No iba a fijar su vista en ese rostro lleno de concentración y regodeo, como el de un muchachito travieso y un hombre distinguido a la vez. No iba a fijar su vista en ese cuerpo varonil, esbelto, y de magnífico porte. No, no iba a fijar su vista en él mientras daba la vuelta alrededor del espléndido lago, con la lluvia bañando su rostro, bajando por su cuello y colándose dentro de su camisa. No, no y no.

Edward la vio mirándolo y soltó una rienda para saludarla a la distancia con su mano derecha, mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.Y Bella se odió a sí misma cuando alzó su propia mano y saludó, sonriendo ella también.

___«__¡Bella! ¿El muy condenado te deja aquí embarrada, pavoneándose en su caballo como si fuera la gran cosa, y tú lo observas y lo festejas?»_ se reprendió. __«__¡_Así nunca dejará de comportarse como un mentecato!»_

La lluvia y el viento ahora arreciaban y los campos estaban prácticamente inundados, ni que hablar de lo turbulento del lago y la manera en que las aguas se arremolinaban en el centro.

Edward vio a su esposa ahí parada, empapándose, y se sintió terrible. En su afán por impresionarla había olvidado su caballerosidad, y ahora probablemente se estaba destacando más por su falta de cortesía que por sus habilidades como jinete.

___«__Hay que ver la clase de tonterías que haces por estar enamorado, Edward. En lugar de tratarla como tu esposa la dejas ahí, observándote como un perro faldero.»_

Arrepentido de su actitud insolente, se dispuso entonces a apurar aún más la marcha, para regresar junto a ella y llevarla a casa.

Con un pequeño toque de sus botas, provocó que Endiablado saliera disparado.

No sólo Bella se preocupó en esta ocasión. Por primera vez desde que comenzó su paseo, Edward consideró que tal vez Jasper había tenido razón, y hacer correr a ese caballo bajo ese clima no había sido exactamente la mejor de sus ideas.

Endiablado bordeaba el lago a puro galope y relincho, y el príncipe no hacía más que tirar de las riendas y darle la orden de que se detuviera, pero el animal no entraba en razones.

—¡Por Dios, Edward, detente! —le gritó Isabella desde donde estaba.

—¡Eso intento! —respondió él, cuyo rostro ya no era el de un minuto antes. Atrás habían quedado la confianza y la vanidad. Ahora, sólo había ansiedad, e incluso miedo.

Un rayo cayó a unas millas de distancia, y el caballo, aterrado, disparó hacia el lado contrario. El lado del lago.

Todo sucedió de golpe, demasiado rápido como para poder evitarse.

Endiablado galopó con imposible velocidad los pocos metros que lo separaban de la orilla, y al ver las turbulentas aguas que lo esperaban, se detuvo de repente sobre sus patas delanteras, levantando las de atrás y provocando que el príncipe saliera despedido.

Edward voló varios metros antes de caer en el tempestuoso lago, y su esposa salió corriendo hacia el lugar, presa del pánico.

El lago, si bien no muy grande en extensión, era profundo desde su mismísima orilla, por tratarse de un estanque artificial que el abuelo del Rey Carlisle había mandado a construir. Sus aguas internas eran de por sí correntosas, pero en un clima como ese, no podían definirse con otro nombre que peligrosas.

La desesperación de Bella no hacía sino aumentar a medida que corría hacia donde esperaba Endiablado, por fin detenido sobre sus pasos, y comprobaba con terror que el cuerpo de su marido aún no se divisaba por ningún lado.

—¡Edwaaaaard! —gritó de cara al lago, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—. ¡Edwaaaard!

Pasaron interminables segundos hasta que la princesa vio la cabeza cobriza asomarse entre las revoltosas aguas, pero muchos metros más allá. La corriente lo había alejado de la orilla, y el joven se sostenía un hombro con gesto de puro dolor, mientras el agua lo arrastraba a su gusto en remolinos de blanca espuma.

—¡Edwaaard! ¡¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar a gritos, todavía asustada, en medio de la ruidosa tormenta. Su marido sabía nadar, pero no a la perfección, y no le iba a resultar nada fácil salir de allí por su cuenta.

Pero lo peor de todo era la expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro. Algo andaba muy mal.

—¡Me he golpeado el hombro con una roca! ¡No puedo… ¡aj! —se quejó, tragando agua—. ¡No puedo moverlo!

—¡¿No puedes nadar hacia aquí?

—¡No puedo nadar hacia ningún lado! —contestó el dolorido muchacho. Jamás había temido perder la vida, pero en ese momento, gravemente herido y agotado por el arrastre del agua, comenzaba a temer lo peor.

—¡Edward, tienes que salir de allí! —gritó ella una vez más, desesperada como no lo había estado en años.

—¡No puedo, Bella, me duele demasiado! ¡No puedo luchar contra la corriente con un solo brazo!

Isabella se quedó paralizada bajo la tormenta, comprendiendo que, si no hacía algo rápido, tal vez pronto sería demasiado tarde. Pensó en buscar ayuda, pero no tenía tiempo. Probablemente Edward no podría resistir hasta su regreso.

Todo era una confusa nube de tormenta en la mente de la muchacha, pero había algo que tenía muy claro. La vida del joven príncipe estaba en peligro, y ella no se quedaría como Afrodita lamentando la partida de Adonis. Había jurado en el altar amarlo mientras los dos vivieran, y Bella no iba a permitir que la muerte se llevara a su marido así como así.

—¡Pues entonces te sacaré yo!

La princesa dio un paso atrás y le echó una mirada aterrada al agua, que parecía estar esperando para devorarla.

—¡Bella, ni se te ocurra, aléjate! —le advirtió él, adivinando sus pensamientos mientras se atragantaba con más y más agua.

Ella no lo escuchó. Fijó la vista en sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor, y sus piernas parecieron correr solas hacia él, haciéndola saltar dentro del lago, zambulléndose con todo el coraje de su corazón.

—¡Bella!

A pesar del arrojo de la joven, había tres problemas fundamentales que hacían poco probable que ella pudiera rescatar a su marido. El primero era, obviamente, la corriente del lago. El segundo, su profundidad. Y el tercero, era el peor de todos.

Bella no sabía nadar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! Perdonen la pequeña demora, cometí el error de intentar escribir este capítulo y el de El Milenario Libro del Amor a la vez, y al final no terminé ninguno de los dos a tiempo (el otro está en proceso). Espero que no les resulte muy corto, las tengo acostumbradas a capítulos kilométricos y este fue un poco más medido. ¿Qué opinan, valió la pena la espera o fue una decepción total? *Lulu cruza los dedos y ruega que sea la opción B* La verdad que este cap me costó bastante, sobre todo el final. ¿Les parece que quedó bien? ¿Regularcito? Si quedó hecho un asco me avisan, ¿eh? XD<strong>

**Agradezco a SammyKataangTwilight, Christina Becker, Pekea Hale, LizzySwale777, janalez, Romy92, krismery, keytani, ALI-LU CULLEN, BarbyBells, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Alexz Darcy Black, Sully YM, Ara Cullen y Mon de Cullen por cada segundo que gastan en mí leyendo y dejando comentario, como siempre digo, ustedes mantienen la historia viva y la hacen crecer :) Y muchísimas gracias a todas por el apoyo con el contest, fue una experiencia lindísima :)**

**Para aclarar la duda de Mon de Cullen y de las nuevas lectoras, por cuestiones de tiempo a lo máximo que puedo aspirar es a actualizar una vez por semana, a veces tardo unos días más, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté escribiendo, sino que de pronto por otras cuestiones demoro más en terminarlo.**

**Espero que sobrevivan hasta el próximo cap! A ver quién se anota para tirarse al agua a salvar a Edward y hacerle respiración boca a boca (yo confieso que no podría, yo tampoco sé nadar XD)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Lulu**


	16. Volver a Comenzar

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – Volver a Comenzar<strong>

El lago la devoró en un instante, y bastaron pocos segundos para que Isabella conociera lo que era el pánico. Nada de lo que había en la superficie se mantenía vivo en las profundidades. El sonido, la luz, el aire… todo había desaparecido, y ella no sabía cómo recuperarlo. El agua, como el miedo, se filtraba por su nariz y su boca, sellando sus oídos y cerrando toda ventana al mundo.

Estiró los brazos hacia donde pudo, y los movió como sabía que lo hacían aquellos que sabían nadar. Pataleó con fuerzas, y se animó a abrir los ojos para comprobar cuánto había avanzado.

Nada, no había avanzado nada. Seguía sumergida en medio de la nada. Ni siquiera veía a Edward, con toda esa espuma y esos remolinos de agua separándolos.

Quería salvar a su marido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera podía salvarse a sí misma. Se arrepintió mucho, muchísimo, de haber cometido el disparate de saltar tras él. Debería haber buscado ayuda, alguien que sí pudiera rescatar a su esposo.

Pero ahora… Ahora morirían los dos, y sólo por un par de torpezas. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera podrían morir juntos, mirándose a los ojos. No serían los brazos de Edward los que la arrastraran mientras dejaba este mundo, sino las frías aguas revolviéndose a su alrededor. Morirían, y él nunca llegaría a saber cuánto ella lo quería. Nunca llegaría a saber que había dado su vida por él, y sólo por él la hubiera dado. Porque lo amaba.

Bella quiso llorar. No quería morir. No quería que él muriera.

Intentó gritar, pidiendo auxilio, pero lo único que consiguió fue que más agua se colara por su boca, inundando sus pulmones. La única parte de su cuerpo que alcanzaba a salir del agua era una mano blanca, pidiendo permiso entre la espuma para hacerle saber al mundo, a la nada, que ella esta allí, desvaneciendo.

Alguna vez había imaginado su muerte. Se había pensado en una cama, como su madre, abandonando su cuerpo y elevándose más y más alto, hasta llegar al cielo, mientras sus seres amados la lloraban.

Ahora veía qué diferente sería todo. No se elevaría hacia ningún lado. Se hundiría como una roca, despareciendo en las profundidades sin que nadie lo notara. Su muerte pasaría desapercibida para todos, excepto para Edward, quien pronto, cansado de luchar contra la corriente, la seguiría también. Y nadie sabría de ellos nunca más. Ni siquiera sabrían si habían perecido, si estaban perdidos en el bosque, o si habían escapado a otro reino.

Quizás eso era lo que más le asustaba de todo. Morir en vano, sin poder salvar a Edward, y tan sola, sin que nadie le diera un beso de despedida, prometiéndole, aunque sea en una mentira, que todo estaría bien.

Tantos pensamientos caóticos pasaban por su mente, que apenas percibió cuando algo tiró de esa solitaria mano y la arrastró de nuevo hacia arriba. El aire volvió a estrellarse contra su cara, pero ella no pudo abrir los ojos. Temía hacerlo y comprobar que ya no estaba entre los suyos. Si estaba muerta, aún no quería saberlo, aunque estuviera en el paraíso.

Se sintió arrastrada sobre agua por una fuerza que no era la de ella, como si su cuerpo fuera un bote a la deriva que el viento conducía a gusto.

_Alteza… a la orilla… a salvo… la llevaré…resista…_

¿Era su mente que le murmuraba palabras, o era una voz real?

Luego de segundos, tal vez minutos, tal vez siglos, su cuerpo se volvió a elevar otro tanto, y la princesa sintió un gran peso escurrir hacia sus pies, abandonándola, haciéndola más liviana. De pronto ya no se sentía flotar. Estaba en una superficie plana y firme.

_Bella, Bella, por favor contéstame…_

_Quédate con ella_.

_Ten cuidado, por favor._

El lago entero pareció subir de su pecho a su garganta, y la princesa tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad. Abrió repentinamente los ojos y tosió con fuerzas que había creído perdidas, volcando el contenido de sus pulmones sobre el barro que se extendía bajo su cuerpo y más allá.

—¡Bella, Bella! Santo Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo han ido a parar al lago? ¿Has perdido la cordura? ¡No sabes nadar! Por Dios, creí morir del susto, ¿cómo vas a hacer una cosa así? ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¿Me tratas como una irresponsable por no llevar un paraguas y tú te tiras a un lago sin saber nadar? Juro que si no fueras mi ama te daría unas buenas nalgadas para que aprendas, mujer. Es que estás demente, de verdad que estás demente, Isabella…

La princesa de Calcedonia logró alzar la mirada y enfocarla en una Alice que, o tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la lluvia, o por lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Alice? —alcanzó a murmurar, antes de dar vuelta la cara otra vez para derramar más líquido a su lado—. ¿Estoy en… Aguamarina?... ¿Estoy viva?

—No, Bella, estamos todos muertos y yo soy un espíritu —le dijo irónicamente la pequeña doncella, irritada como pocas veces se la había visto, pero luego se arrojó a sus brazos y la estrujó con fuerza—. ¡Por supuesto que estás viva, y estás viva de milagro! Da gracias al Cielo que te oímos gritar desde la caballeriza y nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y da gracias también de que Jasper sepa nadar, porque sino te hubiéramos perdido. ¿Pero qué se te cruzó por la cabeza? ¿Arrojarte al lago de esa manera, con esta tormenta? ¡Y tú que no sabes ni cómo mantenerte a flote! Evidentemente no estás en tus cabales…

—Edward… ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Isabella con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, interrumpiendo la reprimenda de Alice.

—Jasper lo está sacando —dijo ella, apuntando al lago con su tembloroso dedo índice, y Bella siguió con la mirada la dirección señalada.

Allí estaban los dos hombres, atravesando el lago, uno arrastrado por el otro, todavía sosteniéndose el hombro.

—Gracias al Cielo —suspiró Bella, aliviada al comprobar que Edward había resistido y no había perdido el conocimiento, aunque parecía bastante lastimado.

—Al Cielo y a Jasper. ¿Has notado qué bonito nada? —comentó Alice echando la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos perdidos en la corta cabellera rubia que se acercaba de a poco junto a la cobriza.

Bella frunció el entrecejo y rió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—No, Alice, no noté lo bonito que nada Jasper. Estaba distraída recuperando el aire y verificando que mi marido estuviera vivo.

Alice volvió a la realidad y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Lo siento, no sé que me pasa, estoy hecha una tont… ¿Marido? —la muchacha se interrumpió a sí misma para ahondar en la respuesta de su amiga—. ¿Ahora es tu marido? ¿No me dijiste que era sólo tu amigo?

La princesa le hizo una pequeña seña para que se calle y observó cómo Jasper llegaba a la orilla junto con Edward. Alice lo ayudó a sacarlo del agua.

—Ten cuidado, Alice, tiene un hombro lastimado —explicó el guardia, y juntos lo recostaron al lado de la heredera de Calcedonia.

El príncipe clavó su mirada en su esposa, e Isabella pudo ver un verde mar de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—Bella, esposa mía, ¿te encuentras bien? —se apresuró a preguntar con la voz temblorosa, estirando su brazo sano para tomar su mano.

El '_esposa mía_' ya ni siquiera era en broma. Se había convertido en un genuino mote cariñoso, y la princesa lo notaba ahora más que nunca, viendo la preocupación y el dolor en el rostro de su esposo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y acariciaba el dorso de su mano con los dedos aún goteando.

—Me encuentro mejor que tú —susurró, alcanzando a sonreírle—. ¿Ya te he dicho que eres un tonto, Edward?

—No sé si me lo has dicho, pero no tengo dudas de que hoy lo merezco. Lo siento mucho, Bella —dijo con ojos enrojecidos, en parte por el dolor en su hombro, en parte por haber puesto sus vidas en peligro con tan estúpido comportamiento.

La joven asintió, devolviéndole inconcientemente un suave roce con sus blancos dedos, pero no se dijeron nada más. No era momento de palabras ni de explicaciones, sino de respirar y reflexionar en silencio sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Sobre la vida, y sobre cómo casi se les había escapado en un segundo, mucho antes de lo previsto. Y, quizás aún más importante, sobre lo que significaba tener una segunda oportunidad.

—Alice, ¿puedes quedarte con sus Altezas mientras voy al castillo a buscar ayuda? —oyó a Jasper hablándole a su doncella entre la lluvia, y a continuación escuchó la respuesta a través de la suave voz de Alice.

—No creo que sea necesario. En las caballerizas aún está el cochero con el carruaje. Le pediré que venga y él nos ayudará a llevarlos de vuelta —sugirió.

El guardia estuvo de acuerdo y Bella vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Alice salió corriendo, tropezándose con un sobretodo gris que le llegaba hasta los pies. Avanzó unos pocos metros y regresó, quitándose el abrigo y entregándoselo a Jasper, quien parecía ser el verdadero dueño.

—Alice, consérvalo hasta que regresemos, te dará una gripe de tanta lluvia —intentó decirle él, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tú te tiras al lago y la gripe me dará a mí? No lo creo, Jasper. Tú lo necesitas más que yo —sonrió, y salió corriendo una vez más, a los saltitos, como solía hacer ella.

Isabella sonrió para sus adentros. Alice siempre se salía con la suya. ¡Lo que le esperaba a Jasper si llegaba a corresponderla en sus sentimientos! Esa voz de pajarillo y esa expresión de niña buena e inocente manipulaban con delicadeza a cualquiera. Hasta a Isabella, que era su ama, lograba convencerla de casi cualquier cosa. Así que era de esperarse que, si llegaba a caer en sus encantos, Jasper terminara haciendo un lazo gigante para bajarle la luna si ella se lo pedía.

La princesa volteó la cabeza una vez más para no perder de vista a quien más le preocupaba en ese momento.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Edward?

El muchacho esquivó esa mirada llena de inquietud y clavó los ojos en el cielo ennegrecido, para luego cerrarlos, siendo sus párpados escudo de la lluvia y de la vergüenza.

—Mal —murmuró con voz acongojada.

Temerosa de que la herida de Edward fuera más grave de lo que pensaba, la castaña hizo el esfuerzo de estirar un brazo y acariciar con su mano la mejilla humedecida de su esposo. El delicado tacto hizo estremecer al príncipe, pero no logró que él abriera los ojos para mirarla.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó, haciendo propio el sufrimiento de su marido.

La respuesta no fue la que esperaba, pero logró tranquilizarla.

—Me duele mi estupidez. Casi te mueres por mi culpa.

La joven mujer exhaló un suspiro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, en un intento de aliviar su carga.

—Shhh —arrastró sus dedos hasta los labios de su marido, sellándolos con el índice para que no hablara más—. Olvídate de eso ahora, Edward. Estamos bien, eso es lo importante. Ya hablaremos de esto con más calma, no pienses en ello ahora.

Él asintió, apenas moviendo la cabeza, y no dijo más, esperando en silencio el carruaje que los regresara a su hogar. Ese hogar que, por un momento, entre aguas revueltas y blanca espuma, creyó que no volvería a ver nunca más.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Ese día, el castillo se revolucionó como pocas veces. Cuando la Reina Esme vio a su hijo menor y a su nuera llegar en esas condiciones, apenas pudo contener las lágrimas. Sabiendo de medicina, el Rey Carlisle les echó un primer vistazo rápido y tranquilizó a su esposa al momento, haciéndole saber que nadie corría peligro de vida.

Los sirvientes los trasladaron con cuidado a su recámara y les ayudaron a cambiar sus ropas empapadas por unas secas y más confortables, para que pudieran descansar mientras Carlisle llamaba al médico de la Corte para que lo ayudara a realizar un examen más exhaustivo del estado del príncipe y la princesa. Al igual que Jasper, Alice se ausentó unos momentos para cambiar sus ropas, que también estaban mojadas, y Rosalie cubrió su lugar alcanzándole a los heridos una sopa caliente preparada por Charlotte.

Apenas el médico de la Corte se hubo presentado, tanto él como el Rey Carlisle se dirigieron a los aposentos de Edward e Isabella para examinarlos. Siendo Bella quien mejor se encontraba, Rosalie, Alice y Angela la trasladaron a una habitación contigua, donde el médico se encargó de asistirla, llegando a la buena noticia de que la princesa estaba en perfecto estado, aunque le correspondía un reposo absoluto al menos hasta el día siguiente, sólo por si acaso.

Carlisle quiso ocuparse él mismo de su hijo, quien había pagado las mayores consecuencias de esa desgracia con suerte. Tras una dolorosa observación, el monarca comprobó que el hombro de Edward estaba dislocado. Le dio a beber entonces una copa de su licor más fuerte, y minutos después procedió a recolocar el hombro en su correcto lugar. Afirmar que el príncipe no sintió dolor sería, cuanto menos, una enorme mentira. Apretaba los dientes y su frente se llenaba de líneas, mientras su padre realizaba con precisión el arduo trabajo. Pero también es cierto que el alcohol le proporcionó un gran alivio, reduciendo sus reflejos y sus sensaciones, casi sedándolo.

Cuando la tarea estuvo terminada, el Rey realizó el vendaje apropiado y se aseguró de que el hombro estuviera completamente inmovilizado, para que comenzara a sanar sin peligro de volver a dislocarse.

—Dime por favor que ya has terminado, padre —murmuró él con voz tenue y mirada suplicante, viendo cómo Carlisle se sentaba al pié de su lecho y lo observaba detenidamente.

El soberano de Aguamarina le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de contestar.

—He terminado como médico, pero no he terminado como padre, Edward —fue la respuesta de Carlisle—. Debemos hablar de lo sucedido.

El muchacho de los cabellos cobrizos suspiró. Estaba agotado, dolorido, y por si fuera poco un tanto alcoholizado. Lo último que quería era relatarle a su padre las estupideces que lo habían llevado a encontrarse herido y postrado en esa cama.

—Comprendo que no te sientas bien, pero comprende tú también que tu madre y yo estamos preocupados. ¿No te advertimos en el desayuno que ir a cabalgar en este clima no era una buena idea?

—Sí, padre.

—Pero desoíste nuestro consejo. Y por lo que escuché de boca de Isabella, decidiste montar con Endiablado, el peor de tus caballos. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, padre, estás en lo cierto.

—Una idea completamente descabellada, Edward. Pusiste en peligro tu vida, y casi la pierdes —afirmó el Rey, y sus palabras no decían nada que la conciencia de su hijo no hubiera dicho ya.

—Lo sé perfectamente, padre, y no sabes cuán arrepentido estoy —replicó él con sinceridad.

—Sé que lo estás, pero eso no alcanza para disipar mi preocupación. ¿Acaso nadie intentó detenerte?

—Sí, padre. Tanto Bella como el guardia de María, el que se encarga de las caballerizas, me pidieron que lo reconsiderara, pero yo… yo hice caso omiso a sus recomendaciones —confesó apenado.

—¿Y puedo preguntar qué te llevó a semejante ataque de obstinación, Edward?

El joven príncipe frunció el ceño levemente y se removió en el lecho, incómodo, evitando enfrentar la mirada de su padre.

—No lo sé —mintió.

Carlisle, como todo Rey, era un hombre ocupado en los asuntos de su pueblo. Pero, a su vez, era dedicado a su familia como pocos, y conocía a sus hijos mucho mejor de lo que ellos pensaban. Es por eso que, al oír la vaga respuesta del menor de ellos, no se conformó.

—Hijo —lo llamó con calma, exhalando hondamente—. Comprendo que eres ahora un hombre adulto, que tus actos son tu responsabilidad y eres también dueño de tus silencios. Pero es preciso que tomes en cuenta que yo soy tu padre. Tu madre y yo deseamos tu bien, y lo que sucedió hoy no puede menos que inquietarnos. Tú siempre, desde pequeño, has sido un muchacho pensante y cuidadoso. No está en tu naturaleza el lanzarte impulsivamente a hacer algo así, como sí lo está en la naturaleza de tu hermano. Mi sorpresa no sería tan grande si se tratara de Emmett. Él siempre ha tenido un espíritu aventurero y ha sido más propenso a pequeños accidentes. Pero aún así jamás ha llegado al extremo de poner su vida en peligro como lo has hecho tú el día de hoy. Incluso has puesto en peligro la vida de tu esposa.

—Lo sé, padre, y es lo que más me duele.

—¿Eres conciente de que se han salvado de milagro, Edward?

—Lo soy.

—¿Y eres conciente del dolor que nos hubieras ocasionado a mí, a tu madre, a tu hermano, si algo terrible hubiera pasado? ¿Eres conciente del golpe que hubiera significado no sólo para tu familia, sino para Charles, que se encuentra solo en Calcedonia y apenas se está recuperando de su enfermedad? El pobre hombre aún no supera la muerte de su esposa. Perder a su hija sería la muerte para él.

Edward tragó saliva y asintió, sin siquiera animarse a responder en voz alta, tal era su vergüenza.

—Te solicito que seas honesto conmigo, Edward, y me expliques qué te ha llevado a semejante comportamiento. Si hay una razón para esto, la resolveremos. Pero no voy a permitir que se prolongue esta actitud terca y osada, y continúes exponiendo tu vida y la de quienes te amamos a la muerte y al dolor.

El príncipe agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, como lo hacía cuando era pequeño, en las contadas ocasiones en que seguía a Emmett en alguna travesura y era reprendido por ello. Aunque esta vez, la pena que le daba era mucho mayor.

—Padre… Me avergüenza decirlo, padre.

Carlisle, bondadoso y paciente como era, le dio ánimos para continuar.

—No traicionaré tu confianza, hijo, puedes decírmelo todo. Lo que sea que estés atravesando, es probable que yo lo haya atravesado ya.

Edward consideró las palabras de Carlisle, y pensó que quizás no era tan mala idea ser sincero con él. Seguramente su padre ya habría pasado por una situación similar con su madre, y tendría algún consejo para superarlo.

—Padre, yo… Yo no ignoraba el peligro al que me estaba sometiendo al cabalgar con Endiablado —comenzó, y su padre asintió.

—Eso lo sé, Edward. Tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros. Lo que deseo es entender por qué, sabiendo de ese peligro, quisiste intentarlo de todas maneras.

—Por necio. Por… Por querer impresionar… a Bella.

El rubio monarca ladeó la cabeza y alzó las cejas. De todas las respuestas posibles, esa no era una que se esperara.

—¿Impresionar a Bella?

—Sí, padre. Quería impresionarla —reafirmó su contestación—. Quería que viera lo mucho que he progresado este último año en mis cabalgatas.

—¿Y era tan grande y apremiante tu necesidad de mostrarle tus progresos, como para recurrir al peor de tus caballos, en el peor de los climas?

Edward suspiró y bajó la mirada una vez más, avergonzado.

—Creí que si podía domar a Endiablado bajo la tormenta, causaría una buena impresión en ella.

Carlisle asintió nuevamente y permaneció en silencio un momento, antes de retomar la conversación.

—No puedo hablar por tu esposa, Edward, pero no creo equivocarme al decir que ella ya tiene una buena impresión de ti. Han sido amigos por años, y si ella atesora tanto tu amistad, ha de ser porque tiene una buena imagen de ti, hijo mío.

—Es que ya no quiero ser su amigo —dijo de pronto el muchacho, como si las palabras hubieran escapado de su garganta antes de que su mente les diera permiso para salir.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y su corazón latió furiosamente, por lo nervioso que lo ponía esa confesión. Evidentemente el alcohol había reducido sus inhibiciones. Carlisle, por su parte, agradeció el repentino desahogo de su hijo, porque le permitió comprender al fin a qué se refería él con eso de _'impresionar a Bella'_.

—Creo que ahora sí entiendo a lo que te refieres, hijo —sonrió. A pesar del susto de aquel día, le alegraba saber que detrás del comportamiento de Edward no había alguna extraña rebeldía nunca antes manifestada, sino una simple tontería relacionada a nuevos sentimientos que su joven corazón estaba aprendiendo a conocer—. ¿Estás enamorado de Isabella?

Edward depositó sus ojos verdes sólo un momento sobre los azules de su padre, y los volvió a pasear por la habitación antes de hacer un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Hace poco lo he descubierto, pero sí, esa es la verdad, padre. Yo… amo a Bella.

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo decía de esa manera tan clara y en voz alta, diciendo abiertamente su nombre y su amor por ella. La sensación, si bien extraña, fue liberadora, y el príncipe se sintió en condiciones de explayarse un poco más. Si ya había confesado aquello tan difícil de decir, bien podía explicarse mejor para que su padre pudiera aconsejarlo.

—Amo a Bella, y quiero que ella me ame también, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, padre. Creí que mostrándome como un gran jinete lograría su atención y su admiración, pero sólo conseguí quedar en ridículo y arriesgar su vida. Fue una tontería, ahora lo sé. Pero en ese momento sólo me importaba mostrarme interesante y distinguido a sus ojos. Yo atesoro mucho la amistad que tengo con Bella, padre, pero me he acostumbrado a ser su esposo, y mi amor ya no es de amigo, es de hombre. Es por eso que quiero cambiar la imagen que ella tiene de mí. Ya no quiero que me vea como el mismo mocoso de hace unos años, quiero que me vea como un caballero respetable —reveló el príncipe, y concluyó con un suspiro—. Pero he fracasado a lo grande, y ya no puedo ni mirarla a la cara sin sentirme avergonzado por lo que hice. Haría bien en enfadarse conmigo y no perdonarme nunca. Después de todo, casi muere por mi causa.

—Y eso debería decirte algo, Edward —sonrió nuevamente Carlisle, poniendo en evidencia algo que su hijo no había notado.

—¿A qué te refieres, padre? —preguntó, extrañado.

—A que Bella arriesgó su vida por ti. Sólo una mujer que te tenga enorme estima y cariño se enfrentaría al peligro de perder su vida, sólo por salvar la tuya. ¿No has pensado en eso?

Edward cayó en la cuenta de lo que su padre le decía, y en honor a la verdad tuvo que sacudir su cabeza levemente. No, no lo había pensado, pero así era. Isabella se había arriesgado para salvarlo a él, y nada más que a él.

—Te contaré algo que tal vez te ayude a sentirte mejor, hijo mío —continuó Carlisle en el mismo tono ameno y alegre—. A mí me pasó algo similar con tu madre.

El cobrizo pudo por fin mirarlo a los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa. Ahora que no era él quien iba a someterse a la vergüenza, le era más fácil mantener la cabeza en alto.

—¿De verdad, padre?

—De verdad. Tu madre y yo también éramos amigos desde pequeños. La diferencia es que nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado casi desde la cuna, por decir así. Nuestras familias eran muy allegadas, así que nuestra unión estaba pautada para cuando fuéramos mayores.

—¿O sea que creciste sabiendo que te casarías con ella?

—Exactamente. Desde pequeños sabíamos que, llegado el día, nuestros padres nos casarían. Así que fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo hasta que, ya siendo mayores, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de tu madre. Y al igual que tú, quise impresionarla y fallé miserablemente.

Edward rió, pero el dolor de su hombro lo obligó a serenarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Carlisle rió aún más que él, y sacudió su cabeza llena de recuerdos.

—Una gran tontería. Ocurrió que tu madre tenía un perrito de mascota, el cual enfermó. Yo había comenzado a leer unos libros de medicina unos meses atrás, y le aseguré que podría curarlo. Estaba convencido de que si salvaba al perrito, tu madre me creería un héroe y se enamoraría de mí al instante.

Edward quiso reír otra vez, pero se contuvo. Esa actitud superadora realmente sonaba cómica relatada por una boca ajena.

—Así que no le di tiempo a consultarlo con nadie más. Revisé mi libro, preparé una infusión con unas hierbas, y se lo di a beber al perro.

—¿Y no funcionó?

—No. El perrito se intoxicó y a las dos horas estaba muerto. Tu madre no me habló por una semana —rió el buen Rey, rememorando aquella experiencia tan particular, y vio gustoso como Edward contenía las ganas de reír.

—Pero al final venciste. Lograste que se enamore de ti. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, padre?

—La verdad, hijo, no creo que nada de lo que hice para conquistarla hubiera surtido efecto si ella hubiese estado decidida a no quererme —sonrió el monarca—. Pero sí creo que hay pequeñas cosas que un hombre puede hacer para ablandar el corazón de una dama. La última palabra siempre la tendrá ella, pero estará más predispuesta a corresponder tu amor si tú haces las cosas bien.

—Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero todos estos sentimientos me tienen confundido, y creo que ya ni siquiera distingo correctamente mis aciertos y mis faltas. Esta mañana creí estar haciendo las cosas bien, pero al final sólo cometí error tras error.

Carlisle le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, con la expresión de alguien que ya se ha sentido así en alguna que otra ocasión.

—Eso es muy normal, hijo. El amor a veces nubla nuestra capacidad de razonamiento y nos hace hacer tonterías. Puedes equivocarte. Lo has hecho hoy, y lo seguirás haciendo, a veces en nombre del amor, a veces en nombre de causas menos nobles. Pero lo importante es que aprendas de tus equivocaciones. Un buen caballero no es aquel que no comete errores, sino aquel que sabe aceptar su imperfección y puede pedir sinceras disculpas por los malos actos cometidos.

El príncipe escuchó atentamente las palabras del sabio Rey. Era tranquilizador saber que su padre no esperaba que él fuera perfecto, sino que le bastaba con saberlo un buen caballero que sabe pedir perdón.

—Creo que la de hoy ha sido una gran lección para mí. No sé si Bella pueda aceptar mis disculpas, pero rogaré su perdón de todos modos, e intentaré no volver a causarle un disgusto semejante. Ni a ella, ni a ninguno de ustedes. De verdad lo siento, padre.

—Lo sé, Edward, lo veo en tus ojos.

El monarca le sonrió complacido y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de su hijo lo detuvo.

—¿Padre?

—¿Sí, Edward?

—Si mostrarme confiado no es la manera de impresionar a Bella… ¿entonces cuál es?

Carlisle respiró profundo, mientras una alegre sonrisa seguía bailoteando en su rostro. A pesar de los acontecimientos del día, ver a su hijo enamorado le producía una agradable sensación. ¡Cómo desearía ver a Emmett igual de feliz con su prometida!

—El problema no es que te hayas mostrado confiado, hijo mío. El problema es que no fuiste fiel a tu esencia. Te mostraste arrogante y testarudo, y esas cualidades, además de no resultar atractivas para una mujer centrada como lo es Bella, no son propias de tu personalidad. Aún si hubieras logrado tu cometido de impresionar a tu esposa, ¿qué sentido tendría que logres su admiración, si su admiración va dirigida a alguien que no eres?

Edward respiró profundamente y reconoció que su padre tenía razón.

—Ninguno.

—No debes traicionar tu verdadero ser, hijo, sino mostrarte tal cual eres. Tu madre y yo los hemos criado bien, tanto a ti como a tu hermano. Son caballeros honestos, corteses, y de buen corazón. Y sé que también Charles y Renée han criado bien a Isabella, haciendo de ella una mujer que aprecia mucho esas cualidades que tú tienes. No intentes impresionarla, Edward. Trátala con respeto y cortesía, cuídala y valórala, como amiga y como mujer. Si no logras su amor, al menos lograrás el mayor de sus cariños.

—Emmett me ha dicho que debo decirle que la amo —recordó el herido, consultando ese consejo con su padre.

—Bueno, Emmett siempre ha sido más arrojado, pero no me parece una recomendación desacertada. Siempre que ese sea tu deseo, y que no incomodes a tu esposa, por supuesto. ¿Tú deseas decírselo?

—No lo sé —meditó el joven príncipe, y esbozó una sonrisa, pensando en lo que en realidad quería—. Desearía que lo supiera sin tener que decírselo. Pero después de lo que he hecho hoy, temo que si no se lo hago saber pronto, provocaré una catástrofe.

El Rey de Aguamarina sacudió su rubia cabeza y sonrió.

—No provocarás ninguna catástrofe, porque por los próximos días estarás aquí haciendo reposo.

—¿Cuántos días?

—Los suficientes para que sane tu hombro, y tu ansiedad.

—Creo que el primero sanará más rápido que la segunda, padre.

—Así ocurre siempre, Edward. Sólo intenta descansar, y sé paciente. El amor necesita tiempo para madurar y florecer, pero cuando eso suceda, puedo asegurarte que no conocerás frutos más dulces ni flores más bellas.

Carlisle se despidió, ahora sí, con una inclinación de cabeza, y dejó a su hijo meditando en soledad.

La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad. La pregunta era: ¿qué iba a hacer él con esa segunda oportunidad?

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Emmett había pasado el día entero en el pueblo, resolviendo algunas cuestiones que le había encomendado su padre. Ni bien regresó al castillo, María corrió a su encuentro y le informó lo que había sucedido, fingiendo terrible preocupación y congoja, y el príncipe de los ojos azules subió prestamente a la habitación de su hermano.

Bella ya había sido trasladada nuevamente a sus aposentos, junto a su esposo, y Emmett no se despegó de ellos en todo el resto de la tarde. Siendo el mayor de los dos hermanos, siempre había sido un poco protector de Edward, cuidando desde niño que no le ocurriera ningún accidente cuando lo seguía en alguna que otra aventura. Ahora sentía la impotencia de no haber estado allí para impedir los sucesos de esa mañana, si bien nadie hubiera podido hacer nada. Al menos eso le dijo Bella, aunque por dentro la princesa estaba convencida de que esos acontecimientos sí podrían haberse evitado, si Edward no hubiera tenido ese extraño ataque de vanidad.

Por su parte, María requirió que le prepararan una tina caliente y tomó un baño para relajarse. Quería estar preparada para la tortura que le representaba quedarse sentada haciéndole compañía a un par de personas que no eran precisamente de su agrado. Especialmente su concuñada, la tal Isabella, que de princesa lo único que tenía era el título, pues se hablaba continuamente con la servidumbre y poco respeto mostraba hacia el protocolo.

___«__Espero que el agua que tragó le haya lavado un poco la mente y se haya llevado esas horribles costumbres que tiene»_ llegó a pensar la de la melena azabache, conduciéndose por el castillo con un vestido más fino del que la ocasión requería. Todo fuera por acercarse a su prometido y ganarse su atención, como se lo había pedido su padre por carta. Si tenía que quedarse horas entablando una conversación falsamente agradable con Edward e Isabella para que Emmett la creyera interesada en su familia, entonces lo haría.

Las últimas horas de la tarde pasaron entre idas y venidas de algunas criadas, comentarios familiares irrelevantes e incómodos silencios. Con tanto espectador dando vueltas por la habitación, los temas más importantes eran imposibles de abordar. Edward no podía disculparse con Bella con propiedad, Emmett no podía hablar de amores a sus anchas, y Bella y María apenas se miraban. Todo esto coronado por las bien disimuladas muecas de la de Pasos Blancos, cada vez que Rosalie o Alice se presentaban en la habitación y la princesa de Calcedonia les hablaba con más entusiasmo del que le dedicaba a la prometida de Emmett.

Por fin cayó la noche y, luego de la agotadora jornada, Edward e Isabella se quedaron dormidos. María reprimió un suspiro de hartazgo y, tomando a Emmett de la mano, lo condujo fuera de la habitación.

—Qué día hemos tenido, ¿no es así? —le dijo a su prometido con su dulce voz, mientras caminaban por los suntuosos pasillos hacia la recámara de ella.

—Concuerdo contigo. Ha sido un día terrible —se limitó a decir él, esquivando un poco su mirada.

Caminar de la mano con María se sentía completamente errado, como ponerse un sobretodo del lado del revés. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver a esa mujer, aparentemente tan atractiva e interesante, como una piedra en su zapato, molestándolo a cada paso? Probablemente todo se debiera al amor que sentía por Rosalie, y el poco placer que le producían los momentos como ese, en el que caía en la cuenta de que, para el resto del mundo, su mujer era María, o lo sería en pocas semanas.

—Me preocupé tanto cuando los vi llegar, Emmett. Temí que las heridas fueran graves —mintió la de Pasos Blancos, y sus palabras surtieron un buen efecto en el morocho.

—Por fortuna no ocurrió ninguna desgracia —comentó el joven, y luego esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Tal vez no disfrutara mucho de su compañía, pero como caballero que era tenía que reconocer el valor de su esfuerzo—. Has tenido un gran gesto quedándote con nosotros esta tarde, María. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Por favor, no me lo agradezcas, Emmett. Lo hice con gusto. Le he tomado mucho cariño a tu familia, tanto como… a ti.

Acababan de llegar a la puerta de la alcoba de María, y aunque ella clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en el rostro de su futuro esposo, él no encontraba la manera de devolver su mirada. Mucho menos después de semejante insinuación.

—¿Qué sucede, Emmett? ¿Estás agotado? —preguntó ella, alzando sus brazos para posar sus delicadas manos en los hombros del robusto príncipe, ejerciendo una suave presión sobre los tensionados músculos.

—Sí, estoy muy agotado —balbuceó él, cerrando los ojos—. Necesito descansar.

—¿Estás seguro que es sólo eso? —preguntó ella, batiendo sus espesas pestañas y dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

—Sí, María. Sólo es eso.

Ella agachó la cabeza con un suspiro, y él la miró por fin, preocupado por haberla herido. Que no la amara no significara que quisiera verla sufrir.

—María… ¿Por qué te entristeces? ¿He dicho algo malo?

La princesa volvió a suspirar, casi dramáticamente.

—No, Emmett. Es sólo que… siento… siento que no deseas estar conmigo. Desde que llegué he estado esperando algún acercamiento de tu parte, pero nunca sucede. Ni siquiera has intentado besarme. No te agrado, ¿no es así?

El heredero de Aguamarina se sintió terrible. No podía decirle la verdad y romperle el corazón, pero tampoco quería tomarla en sus brazos y besarla. Eso sería obligarse a iniciar un romance que destruiría el verdadero amor que tenía con Rose, y aún no estaba preparado para eso. A decir verdad, nunca lo estaría.

Hizo entonces lo único que se le ocurrió. Posó su dedo índice bajo el mentón de María y capturó su mirada.

—Sí me agradas. Por supuesto que me agradas. Si no he intentado besarte no es porque no me agrades, María.

—¿Entonces cuál es la razón de tu rechazo?

—No es rechazo, es… cautela.

—¿Cautela? —preguntó ella, esta vez sí, sinceramente confundida.

—Sí, cautela. Verás, María, soy un hombre impulsivo, y es difícil para mí mantener mis emociones bajo control. En verdad deseo besarte, pero si lo hago, estoy seguro de que necesitaré más de ti, de tu… inconmensurable belleza —dijo él, haciendo gala de sus dotes a la hora del romance. María era astuta, muy astuta, pero en lo que a amoríos concierne, nadie le ganaba a Emmett—. No toleraría manchar tu inocencia robando tu virtud antes de tiempo. Por eso prefiero no probar tus labios hasta el día de nuestra boda, para que así, ya unidos en santo matrimonio, no sea pecado tenerte entera para mí.

Las palabras, tan enardecidas, bastaron para engañar a María, e incluso hacer temblar un poco sus rodillas. ¡Vaya hombre! Con ese ímpetu y fervor que a ella tanto la seducía.

Otro suspiro cruzó el aire y una sonrisa ganadora se dibujó en el rostro de la de Pasos Blancos. Evidentemente, esa batalla estaba ganada. Emmett estaba loco por ella, y sus palabras no dejaban lugar a duda.

—Comprendo, Emmett. Intentaré… no tentarte demasiado —rió ella, y él sonrió, alejándose un poco.

—Te lo agradezco. Si me lo permites, me retiraré a mis aposentos a descansar.

—Por supuesto, adelante.

La de la negra melena cerró la puerta y Emmett respiró aliviado, iniciando la larga caminata hacia su alcoba. Pero al girar por un corredor secundario, el sonido de un pequeño llanto llamó su atención y le hizo desviar la mirada hacia las escaleras.

Se quedó congelado, respirando entrecortadamente. Era Rosalie, sentada en el último escalón, con la cabeza escondida entre las manos.

Una amarga angustia se amarró a su pecho. No había imagen en el mundo entero capaz de destrozarle el corazón como aquella. ¿Quién había sido el condenado que la había hecho sufrir de esa manera? Lo pagaría, eso seguro.

Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y se inclinó delante de su figura, que encogida de ese modo parecía la de una niña indefensa.

—Rose, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella levantó el rostro, sobresaltada, e inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas con el puño del vestido y sacudió la cabeza, negándose a mirarlo.

—No sucede nada, Alteza, me encuentro bien. No ocupe su tiempo preocupándose por mí.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, como lo hacía cada vez que ella lo trataba por su título estando a solas. Era comprensible que Rosalie quisiera mantener las formas, siendo que se encontraban en un pasillo, lejos de la privacidad que otorgaban los dormitorios. Pero lo de _'no ocupar su tiempo'_ preocupándose por ella no le gustaba nada. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que el preocuparse por ella era una pérdida de tiempo?

Sin esperar respuesta a sus preguntas, y sabiendo que la única forma de hacer hablar a su testaruda dama sería llevándola a un lugar más privado, la tomó de la mano y la condujo por el vacío corredor hasta su alcoba.

Rose no quiso hacer un escándalo que todo el castillo oyera, por lo que no opuso resistencia, pero sí retiró su mano de la de él lo más pronto que pudo, por si acaso alguien los viera.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Emmett se cerró, dejándolos a solas, el joven quiso abrazarla para consolar su pena, pero ella se echó atrás al instante.

—Por favor, Rose, flor mía, dime qué te ha ocurrido, y yo lo resolveré.

—¿Cómo lo resolverás, si estoy así por tu causa, Emmett? —replicó ella en voz baja, atacándolo con sus ojos violáceos y llorosos.

—¿Por mi causa? —respondió el de los rizos negros, más que sorprendido. Jamás pensó ser él el mal nacido que pudiera provocar las lágrimas de su hermosa doncella.

—Sí, por tu causa.

—Rose, mi sol, cualquier pecado que haya cometido, te aseguro que lo estoy pagando con creces sufriendo la tortura de verte llorar. Dime por favor qué he hecho, no puedo soportar ser el causante de tu dolor.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto?

—No comprendo. ¿Hacer qué, Rose?

—Usas tus bellas palabras sacadas de tus bellos poemas, y juegas cruelmente con mis sentimientos, eso es lo que haces —contestó la rubia muchacha, indignada y triste a la vez.

El príncipe abrió los ojos grandes como platos y negó la acusación con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eso sí que no, Rose, yo jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos. Y si dedico a ti esas bellas palabras de esos bellos poemas, es porque sólo por ti siento lo que esos poemas expresan.

—Mientes.

—Por supuesto que no —insistió el robusto príncipe, luchando como siempre por lograr que ella no escapara a su mirada—. ¿Desde cuando dudas de mi amor por ti?

—Desde que deseas a María.

Si Emmett ya estaba sorprendido por la anterior acusación, esta vez sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus órbitas.

—¿De dónde has sacado semejante locura?

—De tus labios salieron esas palabras, Emmett. No me lo niegues, porque acabo de oírlo. He escuchado cómo le decías a tu prometida que no la besas porque deseas todo de ella, y temes no poder controlarte antes de la boda.

El morocho sacudió la cabeza, buscando una vez más rodear la cintura de su verdadero amor con sus fuertes brazos, pero fallando en el intento.

—Rose, eso fue sólo una excusa para no besarla.

—No me importa que haya sido una excusa, mi madre siempre decía que en toda mentira hay algo de verdad.

—Pues tu madre, que en paz descanse, no habrá considerado que hay excepciones, y ésta es una de ellas.

—¿Estás desmereciendo las palabras de mi madre? —Rosalie se cruzó de brazos—. Tal vez no supiera leer y no tuviera acceso a tus fantásticos libros, pero era una mujer muy sabia, no te permitiré que le faltes el respeto.

—No le estoy faltando el respeto, princesa mía, jamás cometería semejante bajeza.

—¿Y ahora me llamas princesa? ¿Es ésta una cruel burla, Emmett? Sé que no tengo un título como tu adorada María, pero tengo dignidad y no permitiré que me ridiculices, aunque eso me cueste mi trabajo y me hagas echar a la calle junto a mi hermano. Si eso deseas, sólo dilo y nos marcharemos de aquí antes del amanecer.

Emmett estaba desconcertado con la actitud de su amante. Todo parecía afligirle terriblemente, y todo lo malinterpretaba y sobredimensionaba. Ella siempre había sido una mujer honesta y de carácter fuerte, y esa era una de las cosas que al heredero al trono de Aguamarina más le atraían de ella. Pero esa noche estaba más allá de los límites de la susceptibilidad. Evidentemente, el ver a María revoloteando cada vez más cerca le estaba afectando más de lo que ella querría admitir.

—Rose, ¿has perdido la cordura? ¿Cómo crees que voy a echar a la calle a la mujer que más amo en el mundo entero?

El tinte violáceo en los ojos de la doncella se diluyó entre nuevas lágrimas, que empezaron a caer como cascadas. La joven se sentó a los pies de la cama y nuevamente se cubrió el rostro para que él no la viera así, tan irracionalmente desesperada.

—¿De verdad me amas, Emmett?

Él se sentó a su lado y distribuyó suaves caricias a lo largo de su espalda, intentando calmarla. Realmente no entendía qué le sucedía, pero no soportaba verla así.

—Claro que te amo, mi flor, te lo he dicho de todas las formas posibles.

—¿Pero es verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. No es a ti a quien miento, sino a María. No puedo decirle a ella la verdad, Rose. No puedo decirle que no la beso porque amo a otra mujer.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tú dudas de mi amor? —preguntó el príncipe. Esa era su mayor preocupación: el no estar haciendo lo suficiente por demostrarle que, para él, ella era su mundo.

—No realmente —confesó Rosalie, sintiéndose como una tonta.

—¿Entonces por qué te angustias de esta manera, alma mía?

Más lágrimas derramó la doncella, llegando a un punto en que ni siquiera podía dilucidar la razón de su sufrir.

—No lo sé, Emmett, no sé por qué me siento así. Estoy siendo ridícula, lo sé, pero tengo deseos de llorar. Me siento… molesta y afligida y… agotada por todo el trajín del día. Son demasiadas cosas. Mantener nuestro secreto, ver a María todo el tiempo, más todas las tareas que debo hacer, además de cuidar de Benjamin… Últimamente siento que todo esto supera mis fuerzas y sólo quiero llorar… o dormir.

El príncipe suspiró, su semblante aún marcado por la preocupación, pero entendió perfectamente.

—Comprendo —asintió en voz baja, dejando de acariciar su espalda para rozar su rosada mejilla con sus dedos blancos—. No diré que esta situación no me resulta abrumadora a mí también, pero mi pesar ha de ser poco comparado con el tuyo. Tú, siendo mujer, cargas con tantas cosas más, mi Rose, que es razonable que te sientas así. No te creas tonta por llorar. Hoy no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.

—En efecto, ha sido un día muy difícil. Lo siento mucho, Emmett —susurró la doncella, un poco más calmada por efecto de las caricias y las palabras de su amado—. Tú estás cansado por todo lo sucedido con tu hermano, y yo no hago más que traerte más problemas. Me avergüenza mi conducta —afirmó, retirando su mirada, aunque sin bajarla.

Emmett tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—No te avergüences ni digas esas cosas. Tu sufrimiento es el mío, mi flor, y deseo que lo compartas conmigo, para yo poder ayudarte a aliviar tu pesar. Antes me avergüenzo yo, si lo que hice con María te hizo dudar de lo que siento por ti.

—No, Emmett, no es lo que has hecho —confesó, volviéndolo a mirar—. Es mi propia inseguridad la que me ha hecho dudar de lo que sientes por mí. Veo a María, y me veo a mí misma, y tengo tan poco que ofrecer que no comprendo por qué me amas a mí y no a ella.

El príncipe ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la doncella, acercándose a sus labios y depositando en ellos un tierno beso.

—Porque tú eres especial —susurró, enterrando sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de su amada y dejando escapar una de sus seductoras sonrisas—. Y si me lo permites, te voy a demostrar cuán especial eres para mí.

Sus labios se fundieron una vez más, y esta vez danzaron juntos, dejando atrás la angustiosa discusión. Por supuesto que Rosalie se lo iba a permitir, aunque perdiera horas de sueño otra noche más. Se lo iba a permitir, porque también él era especial para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la tardanza, chicas, tuve menos tiempo esta semana y recién ahora pude terminar este cap. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo en que es mejor esperar unos días más pero tener un capítulo mejor, y no uno hecho a las apuradas y sin la dedicación que se merecen. Quisiera creer que el cap de El Milenario Libro del Amor estará terminado en un par de días, pero no quiero prometer nada. Muchísimas gracias a crematlv19, Pekea Hale, keytani, ALI-LU CULLEN, Maricoles, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Alexz Darcy Black, BarbyBells, lagrima de flor, Sully YM, Romy92, krismery, princesa loka cullen, Mon de Cullen, SammyKataangTwilight, LizzyCullen01 y Soliiitta por dejar sus comentarios en el cap anterior, y gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Algunas se están cambiando los nombres de usuario, pero creo que todavía les sigo la pista, jeje.<strong>

**Leyendo los reviews noté que algunas sintieron que había descuidado un poco a Rose y Emmett, y tienen razón, pero todo tiene explicación, y en este caso tiene que ver, en primer lugar, con todo lo que está por venir para esta pareja, y en segundo lugar, con un ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE que tengo que hacerles. No sé si recuerdan que un tiempo atrás les dije que estaba en mis planes incorporar un poquito de lemon en un futuro. Bueno, el futuro llegó, jeje.**

**Como sé que puede haber chicas que no quieran estar leyendo un cap y de pronto chocarse con un lemon, he llegado a una solución casi ideal, y paso a comunicárselas. El próximo capítulo va a ser un capítulo extra, en el que lo único que se va a desarrollar es la noche de amor que le sigue a la última escena de este cap. No va a contener nada de información que vayan a necesitar para los siguientes capítulos, por lo cual, dejo en sus manos la decisión de leerlo o no. Esto quiere decir que arreglé los capítulos de manera que quien no quiera leer este capítulo extra, pueda directamente salteárselo y continuar leyendo tranquilamente el resto de la historia. Igualmente, por una cuestión de reglamento, el rating va a cambiar a M, pero quiero que se queden tranquilas de que siempre que vaya a haber algo de lemon en esta historia, va a estar anunciado y posteado en un capítulo aparte, para no herir susceptibilidades ni interferir con la lectura de quienes comenzaron leyendo esta historia con la idea de un rating T.**

**Bueno, están avisadas entonces (igualmente el próximo post lo voy a publicar con el título "Capítulo Especial M: Rosalie y Emmett", para que no se les olvide. Así que nos leemos en el próximo cap, o en el otro, como prefieran ustedes ;)**

**Gracias por la paciencia!**

**Lulu**

**pd: ¿Con quién se quedan? ¿El héroe de Jasper, el tonto enamorado de Edward, o el seductor empedernido de Emmett? ¡Hay para todos los gustos, jajaja!**


	17. Capítulo Especial M: Rosalie y Emmett

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: el siguiente capítulo contiene sexo explícito. Queda a consideración del lector leerlo o no. Lo relatado aquí no condiciona el resto de la historia en absoluto, ni da detalle alguno de lo que va a venir después, así que para quienes no deseen leerlo, pueden saltearse este capítulo y continuar leyendo la historia en el próximo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – Capítulo Especial M: Rosalie y Emmett<strong>

Magia.

Eso sentían Rosalie y Emmett cada vez que estaban a solas.

Y de alguna manera, más allá de esa suerte de hechizo de amor que los tenía encantados desde hacía meses, sí se producía un fenómeno muy particular, del que sólo ellos llegaban a percatarse, y sólo cuando se detenían a pensarlo.

Rosalie era una joven que daba la imagen de una mujer fuerte y decidida, siempre digna, de frente en alto, y nunca dispuesta a dejarse humillar. Como ella misma lo decía, mirando fijamente a los ojos de quien tuviera enfrente, ella aceptaba su lugar de sirvienta y lo llevaba con honor, pero trabajaba mucho para hacerse merecedora de su sustento, y tener así la tranquilidad de no deberle nada a nadie. El tener que hacerse cargo no sólo de sí misma sino también de su hermano pequeño la había convertido en una mujer dura, seria, una muchacha que se caracterizaba por su empeño, pero no por su desbordante simpatía. Nadie se lo reclamaba, por supuesto, porque ella era lo suficientemente cordial, y hubiera sido desmedido pedirle un derroche de alegría cuando llevaba una vida tan difícil. El caso es que Rosalie no era una Alice que se ganara el corazón de la gente sonriéndole a la vida y caminando a los saltitos. Era una doncella que inspiraba respeto, admiración, pero rara vez apego. Las otras doncellas la veían como un ejemplo a seguir, no como una amiga con quien ponerse a comentar los chismes, y tampoco ella tenía tiempo para perder en esas tonterías, por lo que eran muy pocas las personas con las que Rosalie sentía que podía abrirse y tener una conversación sincera.

El príncipe Emmett, por su lado, era considerado por muchas como el seductor de Aguamarina. Lo tenía todo: la sonrisa perfecta, el cuerpo musculoso, la galantería y la picardía en los ojos. Era el tipo de hombre que no pasaba desapercibido en una fiesta de la Corte, y despertaba suspiros por donde quiera que pasara. Su espíritu enérgico y su virilidad no hacían más que acrecentar la imagen que las mujeres se formaban de él, y en cierta forma no era extraño que se murmurara que el heredero al trono era un aficionado a las mujeres. No era un hombre tímido como su hermano. Sabía exactamente cómo acercarse a una joven y robarle un baile, y las doncellas lo habían visto besando a muchas a escondidas, a pesar de las costumbres que prohibían ese tipo de acercamiento entre amantes que no tuvieran un compromiso formal. Eran varias las damas, a veces no tan damas, que aseguraban haber pasado por su cama, y aunque nadie nunca había visto alguna evidencia, se creía que esas historias eran ciertas. Si el príncipe no acataba la norma de no besarse con desconocidas, ¿por qué habría de acatar la de no acostarse con ellas? Sabido era que Emmett era muy experimentado en el arte del romance, pero así también nunca comprometía sus sentimientos con nadie. Sus conquistas siempre habían sido sólo eso, conquistas. Atrapaba mujeres como presas en el bosque cuando salía de cacería. Les prestaba su corazón una noche, y a la siguiente lo compartía con otra. Y contando con ese encanto innato, sabía cómo abandonar el corazón de una mujer sin romperlo, a tal punto que a veces eran las mismas damas las que sentían que habían herido los sentimientos del príncipe, y que era él la víctima del fin de su amor.

En un caso como en el otro, todo era una máscara, que se caía cuando el príncipe y la doncella estaban a solas. Sólo él conocía lo que se encontraba tras las murallas que Rosalie había construido para que nadie viera lo que realmente habitaba en su corazón. La angustia, el cansancio, la pasión, el dolor, el amor… Nadie más que Emmett sabía de la existencia de esos sentimientos. Porque Rosalie no los demostraba jamás, salvo estando con él, y todos los demás la creían una muchacha fría y ajena a ese tipo de emociones.

En contrapartida, sólo ella sabía lo fiel y comprometido que Emmett podía llegar a ser con una sola mujer. Lo sabía, porque ella era esa mujer. Sí, el príncipe tenía un pasado de mucho galanteo. Sí, aún bailaba con otras damas en las fiestas de la Corte. Les pedía un baile, conversaba con ellas, les sonreía, y eso era todo. No había vuelto a besar a nadie ni insinuar su atracción hacia nadie más desde que sus encuentros con Rosalie se habían hecho frecuentes, varios meses atrás. No lo necesitaba, porque estando enamorado sus emociones descontroladas se abocaban únicamente al objeto de su deseo, y esa era su Rose.

¿Rosalie, enamorada apasionadamente, gastando sus energías en algo más que sus labores diarias? Imposible, dirían las doncellas. ¿Emmett, enamorado y fiel a una sola mujer? El castillo entero lo hubiera considerado un disparate.

Y sin embargo, esa era la realidad, la pura verdad. Una verdad que ahora, como en cada encuentro, afloraba más viva que nunca en un ardiente beso.

Sentados a los pies de la cama y sin poder separar sus labios de los de ella, Emmett la atrajo hacia sí, mientras sus manos se hundían en el nacimiento de su cabellera dorada.

Era fuego lo que salía de sus labios cada vez que se acercaban, de sus dedos cada vez que se acariciaban, cada vez que se exploraban de esa manera tan ferviente y tan única. Un magnetismo imposible de destruir. Como la fuerza de gravedad atrayendo los cuerpos inevitablemente hacia la Tierra, así el cuerpo de Emmett se hacía inseparable del de Rosalie, y aún más. Comenzaba como un deseo, y se convertía en una necesidad, como si todo el oxígeno del planeta de pronto se concentrara en sus bocas, y no hubiera otra manera de seguir viviendo que fundirse en un beso interminable.

Las manos de Rosalie se aferraron a los hombros de Emmett, negándose a dejarlo ir, y los dedos del príncipe resbalaron por su melena hasta su cintura, despertando a su paso una electricidad que recorrió con rapidez su espina dorsal.

El joven necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de sus labios, pero lo hizo, porque había algo que necesitaba hacer antes de perderse por completo en otra noche de pasión con su amada y amante.

La tomó entonces de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse de la cama, para conducirla a través de su recámara hasta el gran aparador, detrás del cual se imponía un inmenso espejo enmarcado en oro. Se ubicó entonces detrás de ella, y la enfrentó con su reflejo.

Rosalie frunció levemente el ceño, sintiéndose incómoda ante su propia imagen.

—¿Qué haces, Emmett? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Quiero que te veas —le respondió él, regalándole una sonrisa a través del espejo—. Mírate, Rose. Mírate como te veo yo. Eres la flor más hermosa de todo este Reino, y siempre lo serás para mí. Poco me importa si María tiene un título, tú tienes mucho más para ofrecerme que ella, aunque no lo notes. Me das tu amor, y me das felicidad. Es mucho más de lo que merezco, y mucho más de lo que podría conseguir en otros brazos.

Rosalie desvió su mirada del espejo para clavar sus ojos violáceos en los azules que la miraban con ternura. Otra vez estaba emocionada, y las pequeñas lágrimas formándose en su mirada la delataban.

—No, no es más de lo que mereces. Pero te aseguro que es mucho más de lo que yo jamás podré ofrecerle a otro hombre. Lo prometo, Emmett. Aunque no podamos estar juntos, mi amor sólo será para ti.

—Y el mío para ti. Por siempre.

—Por siempre —asintió ella, y echó su cabeza atrás, dejando que los labios del príncipe se acercaran nuevamente a los suyos, para sellar el pacto secreto con un nuevo beso. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y Emmett, sintiendo cómo la pequeña gota salada se escurría entre sus dedos delicadamente posados en su bello rostro, la secó al instante con sus labios llenos de dulzura.

—No llores, mi flor. Olvídalo todo —murmuró en su oído—. Esta noche eres mi princesa.

Rosalie exhaló un suspiro y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor de los labios de Emmett marcando su rostro lentamente, paseándose por su frente, por su sien, por su mejilla. El muchacho acomodó un mechón del rubio cabello de la doncella detrás de su oreja, y continuó depositando pequeños besos en su lóbulo, bajando tortuosamente por su cuello, siguiendo el camino hasta su hombro.

Lo detuvo por fin la tela del vestido de Rosalie, y el príncipe dejó escapar una sonrisa. Nada representaba un obstáculo para un hombre locamente enamorado y apasionado como lo era Emmett. Mucho menos un vestido.

El morocho bajó entonces sus manos rodeando la inoportuna prenda, y se ocupó de ella con maestría. Era un procedimiento que ya había hecho numerosas veces, y sabía de sobra cómo ahorrar preciosos segundos en lugar de luchar contra la vestimenta de la doncella. Removió primero el blanco delantal, apartándolo, y luego desabrochó uno a uno los botones, hasta que pudo deshacerse completamente del negro vestido.

Rosalie, que hasta entonces había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, casi en un estado de ensoñación, los abrió para encontrarse frente al espejo vestida sólo con su prenda interior, esa que apenas cubría sus hombros, su torso, y sus bien formados muslos.

—Te ves aún más hermosa de blanco —murmuró Emmett, su sonrisa reflejada en el espejo. Rodeó su cintura y depositó un beso húmedo sobre su cuello—. Como una ninfa... Mi ninfa…

La doncella volvió a cerrar los ojos y a perderse en el deleite que le producía el aliento cálido del príncipe sobre su piel. Queriendo mantenerlo así de cerca, alzó una mano y la deslizó por la nuca de su amante, enredando sus dedos en los oscuros rizos, y haciendo con su tacto que un suspiro espontáneo escapara de la boca de él.

A pesar de la ansiedad y la excitación que crecían rápidamente en su interior, el joven se tomó su tiempo para explorar esa flor que se le ofrecía, dejándose ver de a poco, pétalo a pétalo. Sus manos se deslizaron arriba y abajo por los brazos de Rose, arrastrándose bajo la fina tela que cubría sus hombros, y apartándola lo suficiente como para que sus labios pudieran dejar su huella en ese territorio únicamente explorado por él. Territorio que, sin importar cuántas veces visitara, redescubría y reconquistaba en cada encuentro.

Plantó nuevos besos, cada vez más desesperados, paseando sus labios ardientes por su cuello al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a buscar la piel antes cubierta de su escote. La prenda de Rosalie sólo le permitía observar y acariciar el nacimiento de sus senos, y eso apenas lograba saciar la sed del heredero al trono.

Pronto sus manos alcanzaron las cintas que sujetaban el corsé de aquella prenda íntima, y comenzó a desatarlas lo más pacientemente que su necesidad se lo permitió. Rosalie aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose totalmente a su merced, y apenas se percató del momento en que sus ropas cayeron al suelo, con la simpleza de una hoja cayendo de un árbol.

Abrió entonces los ojos una vez más, y su mirada se encontró no sólo con el reflejo de su torso desnudo, sino con un par de ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo, observándola, acechándola a sus espaldas. El brillo lujurioso en la mirada de Emmett la estremeció, haciendo su corazón latir con fuerza, al tiempo que su pecho se expandía en busca de aire.

—Eres tan hermosa, flor mía… —susurró él, viendo la forma en que el busto de su amada se ofrecía a sus pupilas a través del espejo, subiendo y bajando por obra de su agitada respiración.

Sus manos varoniles buscaron desesperadamente aquél tesoro, pero se alejaron al instante, comprendiendo que lo mejor sería deshacerse primero de la última prenda que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de Rose, cubriendo aquello que él más necesitaba. Sus dedos llegaron entonces hasta la delicada tela blanca, y la deslizaron hacia abajo, desvistiéndola ahora sí por completo.

Emmett no perdió ni un instante. Sus manos se enredaron sobre Rosalie, explorando cada centímetro de su piel, mientras su propio cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda desnuda, necesitando de ese contacto, de esa suavidad, de ese calor. Notando que eran ahora sus propias prendas las que le impedían acceder a esas sensaciones, el príncipe se deshizo de todas ellas con gran velocidad, y pronto también él estuvo desnudo, permaneciendo siempre detrás de ella, no queriendo interponerse entre el espejo y esa belleza que lo volvía loco.

Disueltas esas molestas barreras, Emmett se sintió libre para regocijarse en ese cuerpo que tantas veces había poseído, y del que sin embargo siempre deseaba más. Y es que viéndola desnuda, y estando desnudo junto a ella, sentía que todo su amor adquiría un nuevo impulso, una fuerza incontenible y un deseo irrefrenable de poder proclamarla como suya, y proclamarse también él como suyo. Poseerla y sentirse poseído al mismo tiempo, haciéndose físicamente inseparable de su enamorada.

Las manos del joven se arrastraron una vez más sobre su piel, erizada por el placer de sentirlo junto a ella, reclamando su calor. Bajaron por sus brazos y se enredaron a su cintura, para luego subir por su vientre y deslizarse hasta sus senos. Cada palma se amoldó a sus pechos con maravillosa exactitud, como si hubieran sido hechas para acariciarla. Sus dedos dibujaron llamas sobre la tersa piel de sus senos, y atraparon con suavidad aquellos botones rosados que pedían su roce a gritos. La boca de Emmett retornó a su cuello y succionó con delicadeza la fina piel bajo sus labios, acompañando la gentil presión de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie, que poco a poco se relajaba, dejando a un lado las tensiones del día para dar paso al desenfreno de su pasión. La doncella exhaló un lento suspiro y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, estremeciéndose por el ardor abrasador de su amante, que sabía exactamente cómo elevar sus pies de la tierra sólo con algunas íntimas caricias.

La joven ladeó su cabeza para darle mayor acceso a su cuello, y el morocho respondió a sus necesidades de inmediato, deslizando la punta de su lengua por cada poro que se encontrara a su paso, para luego devorarla con fervorosos besos. Poco a poco fue bajando por su espalda, recorriendo con sus labios la espina dorsal de su amada, mientras sus dedos retiraban el ataque sobre sus pechos y acompañaban el camino descendente, deslizándose de nuevo por su vientre, pero esta vez en dirección contraria.

Tras plantar un último beso en el nacimiento de su cintura, allí donde sus nalgas se le ofrecían, Emmett bajó sus manos por los costados de la joven, posándolas firmemente sobre sus caderas, sus pulgares trazando círculos sobre su piel. Su nariz se coló entre sus rodillas, en una silenciosa llamada a separar sus piernas, y cuando lo logró, depositó pequeños besos sobre la cara interna de sus muslos, comenzando ahora con un nuevo recorrido, esta vez ascendente.

La expectativa era tal que Rosalie se sentía desesperada por los juegos amorosos de su compañero. La forma en que aquellos besos húmedos se acercaban a su intimidad la estaba enloqueciendo, pero el efecto que producían era tan embriagador que la joven podría haber muerto en ese mismo instante, y no le habría importado siquiera.

Emmett dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara que su enamorada no pudo ver. A pesar de la impulsividad que lo caracterizaba, le encantaba tomarse su tiempo para hacer las cosas bien con Rose. Cada uno de los suspiros que ella profería era música para sus oídos, y era capaz de aplazar su propio placer con tal de verla completamente satisfecha, disfrutando de su amor.

Entreabrió su boca y deslizó su lengua caliente a través del último tramo de su senda, alcanzando por fin esa cavidad que pronto lo llevaría al paraíso, como tantas otras noches.

Rosalie no pudo más que apoyar sus manos sobre el aparador, encontrando en el refinado mueble el apoyo que necesitaba para su cuerpo palpitante, y volvió a morder su labio inferior para no pronunciar el gemido que guardaba en su garganta.

Emmett deslizó su lengua entre los pliegues de su feminidad acariciándola con tortuosa lentitud. Los dedos hundidos en sus caderas la mantuvieron inmóvil, impidiéndole escapar de ese dulce tormento. No era necesario realmente. Rosalie no hubiera escapado ni por todo el oro de Aguamarina.

Una oleada de exquisitas sensaciones se concentró en su intimidad, humedeciéndola, y se fue adueñando de la totalidad de su cuerpo, recorriéndola como un río de lava que nacía del volcán en que se había convertido la boca de Emmett. El príncipe la sentía estremecerse, pegándose más a él, y su propia temperatura corporal comenzaba a elevarse hasta las nubes, deseándola más y más.

—Emmett… —susurró la rubia doncella, su voz hecha un hilo—. Emmett… Te lo ruego…

Ese tono de voz bañado en lujuria impidió que el joven pudiera mantener la concentración en su tarea de darle placer sin recibir nada a cambio. La necesidad de probar un poco de ese fruto prohibido lo asaltó de golpe, y dejando su labor inconclusa se irguió detrás de la figura de su amada, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos robustos, y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No ruegues, amor mío —le ronroneó al oído, como un tigre al acecho—. No tienes ni que pedírmelo.

Rose sintió la hombría de Emmett aguardando a su entrada, pidiendo permiso para reclamarla, y ella respondió inclinándose hacia él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Las palabras sobraban, y en aquella silenciosa conversación de sus cuerpos el príncipe contestó entrando en ella con un movimiento perfecto.

Un quejido ahogado escapó de los labios de Rose, y Emmett lo capturó con los suyos, besándola apasionadamente mientras la aferraba contra su pecho, permaneciendo inmóvil un momento para que ella se acostumbrara a su calor. La forma ardiente en que los labios de la doncella correspondieron su beso, enredando su lengua con la de él, fue la señal que dio a entender a Emmett que ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada a sentirlo así, y que lo necesitaba de inmediato.

Comenzaron entonces con una danza suave y acompasada, moviéndose juntos como pez en el agua, liberando gradualmente todas sus emociones. Sus bocas batallaban con pasión, imitando la dulce invasión de Emmett sobre su amada. La fluidez de sus movimientos los hacía pensar que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, y que sólo en ocasiones como esa se sentían realmente completos. Porque cuando Emmett no tenía oportunidad de dejarse llevar por esa maravillosa corriente llamada Rosalie, se sentía perdido, encallado en la nada. Ahora que estaba con ella, creía que todo su ser no era más que un bote construido para navegar en sus aguas, y allí se sumergía, decidido a hacerla desembocar a ella también en el mismo paraíso al que llegaban cuando pasaban las noches juntos.

Cada intromisión de Emmett era percibida por Rosalie como la más deliciosa de las caricias, como si por una noche pudiera estirar sus brazos y los dioses le concedieran el acceso a un placer divino que era vedado para los mortales. Era un roce perfecto que comenzaba con suavidad, pero que adquiría mayor vigor a cada segundo, a medida que la excitación crecía. Las manos del príncipe la recorrían con desesperación cada vez mayor, jugando entre su piel, subiendo y bajando por cada curva, a veces descansando sobre ellas. Mantenían sus ojos cerrados, queriendo disfrutar con sus otros sentidos del goce de estar unidos tan íntimamente, de hacerse uno en su amor.

Emmett apartó su boca de la de ella y se hundió por enésima vez en su cuello, mientras sus movimientos se hacían más enérgicos. Aprovechó para deleitarse con los suspiros de Rosalie, que intentaba mantener su voz lo más baja posible, dado lo prohibido de ese encuentro. El muchacho osó abrir los ojos y observar la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, y creyó enloquecer de pasión. La piel desnuda de su amada comenzaba a adquirir el brillo propio del sudor, que brotaba imperceptiblemente de cada poro, intentando aplacar aquel calor que quemaba como fuego, y del que él se sabía responsable. Los dedos femeninos se aferraban con fuerza al duro nogal del aparador, y su cuerpo juvenil se movía al compás del suyo propio, dejándose llevar, vibrando con el mismo placer, entregándose a él por completo.

La sensual imagen fue el disparador para que los movimientos de Emmett se volvieran frenéticos, profundos e incontrolables, provocando a su vez que Rosalie se llevara una mano a la boca, ahogando un gemido.

—Hermosa… hermosa… eres hermosa, mi flor… hermosa… —balbuceaba él, hundiendo su rostro en la rubia cabellera, soltando sus emociones en el interior de su cuerpo, permitiendo que esa extraordinaria fricción lo llevara a la perdición.

—Emmett…

El príncipe oyó su nombre surcar tenuemente la habitación, y supo que no podría soportar mucho tiempo más. Deseando que ella lo acompañara en ese camino hacia el edén, se inclinó más hacia delante, y sus grandes manos cubrieron las de ella, manteniéndolas firmes sobre el aparador, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su amante lo más posible. Rosalie pudo verlo mejor por el espejo, los músculos de sus brazos oprimiéndose con fuerza, su torso bañado en sudor, mientras su rostro varonil continuaba contrayéndose de placer, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos cerrados, apretados.

—¿Puedes decirlo otra vez, Rose?

—Lo que quieras, amor mío. Lo que quieras diré —accedió ella, extasiada por ese hombre que la hacía suya sin pausa y sin límites.

—Mi nombre, por favor… dí mi nombre… Quiero oírlo así, de tu boca…

—Emmett… Emmett… Oh, Emmett…

—Rose…

Sus movimientos se convirtieron entonces en potentes embestidas que ocupaban cada rincón de su cálida y húmeda cavidad, intentando expandir esas paredes que se volvían cada vez más estrechas para él. Liberó las manos de la doncella y encontró nuevo hogar para sus dedos. Los de su mano derecha exploraron la colina de sus senos y se entretuvieron en las cimas, atrapándolas hasta provocar nuevos quejidos ahogados en la boca de Rose. Los de su mano izquierda, por otro lado, bajaron casi hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían con desesperación, y jugaron entre sus pliegues, restregándose contra esa pequeña cúspide que podía llevar a la doncella a la cumbre del placer.

—Rose… Mi Rose… mía…

—Emmett… Emmett… —le rogó ella en un murmullo, sintiendo cómo esa increíble corriente eléctrica se anudaba en la parte baja de su vientre, a punto de hacerla explotar. El deleite era tan grande que la joven quería gritar y llorar de gusto.

Las paredes de la intimidad de Rosalie se constriñeron entonces alrededor de la hombría de su poderoso amante, haciendo de ese estrecho abrazo algo demasiado placentero para el joven de Aguamarina. Ya perdido en un sendero sin retorno, efectuó dentro de ella sus últimas acometidas, fuertes y veloces, y empujó con su deseo irrefrenable la puerta que los separaba de la gloria, permitiéndose liberar en ella la viscosa pócima de su amor.

El placer los azotó de golpe, como un rayo de tormenta, desplazándose desde su centro hasta cada extremidad, haciéndoles temblar por dentro y por fuera. Parecía que habían muerto y vuelto a nacer, y ahora respiraban agitadamente, intentando reacostumbrarse al oxígeno.

Rendida y enchida de ese delicioso goce, la doncella se desplomó sobre el aparador, sus manos aún sobre el mueble, y Emmett se desmoronó sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en sus antebrazos para no aplastarla.

—Te amo, Rosalie —murmuró en un hilo de voz, plantando un suave beso sobre la espalda de su enamorada, humedecida por el sudor. La observó estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, disfrutando de la culminación de su intenso encuentro, y sonrió satisfecho. No es que le gustara dominarla, sino complacerla, y sabiendo del agotamiento con el que la muchacha llegaba al final del día, le agradaba ser él quien guiara sus encuentros, permitiéndole relajarse y disfrutar de su amor sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Eso es lo que había vuelto a hacer esa noche, y la sensación de tenerla así, de verla así, desarmada en sus brazos, mostrándose como la mujer cálida y apasionada que era, no podía menos que llenarlo de dicha.

—Y yo a ti, Emmett —la oyó decir, su voz teñida de cansancio y alegría a la vez.

El joven corrió el mechón de cabello rubio que se había pegado a su mejilla, tapándola, y la miró con brillantes ojos azules mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Con sus torsos aún derrumbados sobre el aparador, rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la bañó con su calor y su amor, depositando un beso húmedo en su nariz, y luego uno más sobre sus labios.

Permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio por largos minutos, disfrutando del encuentro privado de sus cuerpos y sus almas, hasta que la voz baja del príncipe llegó hasta Rosalie.

—Duerme conmigo, mi flor —le pidió al oído—. No me dejes dormir solo esta noche.

Ella sonrió. Eran esos momentos especiales cuando Rosalie podía olvidarse de su pobre vida, y sentirse realmente feliz. Intentando que el brillo en sus propios ojos violáceos no volviera a convertirse en lágrimas, asintió despacio, besando la comisura de sus labios.

Con la sonrisa a flor de piel, Emmett hizo uso de las pocas fuerzas que había recobrado, y la cargó hasta su lecho, depositándola sobre él con toda suavidad, y deslizándose junto a ella bajo las sábanas. La atrajo hacia sí, y ella descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, cerrando los ojos. Pronto la llevó el sueño, y Emmett la siguió. Porque, sea que fueran camino al paraíso, o al reino de Morfeo, sus corazones viajaban juntos, y lo seguirían haciendo por siempre, más allá de todo y de todos.

Y, para ellos, eso era magia.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lulú se asoma a ver la reacción de las lectoras*<strong>

**Bueno, lo poco que me quedaba de vergüenza ha ido a parar al tacho con este capítulo, jaja. La verdad es que me da un poquito de nervios publicar esto, porque no sé si es el tipo de lemon que esperaban. Sé que a algunas les gusta el lemon bien alevoso, pero bueno, yo soy más sutil, más de relatar sensaciones, además de que en una historia de época sería medio raro un diálogo a lo Pollaward donde la doncella le diga al príncipe que le meta su gran pedazo de... etc, jaja. Espero no haberlas decepcionado, quería que fuera subido de tono, pero que a la vez se pudiera ver que entre ellos hay amor.**

**Mis mayores agradecimientos como siempre a todas las que comentaron el cap anterior: ALI-LU CULLEN, BarbyBells, yesenia b, Christina Becker, Maricoles, lagrima de flor, Romy92, CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack, keytani, crematlv19, Sully YM, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, krismery, Alexz Darcy Black, Mon de Cullen, SammyKataangTwilight, anonimo, Ara Cullen y jhanulita. Me encanta que todos nuestros caballeros tienen admiradoras, jeje. **

**BarbyBells, y a todas las que están inseguras de cómo escriben: ¡anímense, chicas! Es verdad que lleva tiempo, y esfuerzo. Todo está en la práctica, como diría Alice mientras aprende a leer y escribir ;) Pero si sienten ganas de escribir, háganlo. Y si están inseguras, siempre pueden pedir alguna beta que las oriente. No tengan miedo de pasar vergüenza, van a aprender mucho y lo mejor es que lo van a hacer pasando un muy buen rato. Les aseguro que no hay nada más lindo que publicar algo que escribieron y ver la respuesta de la gente :)**

**Y jhanulita que preguntó, no te preocupes, no voy a abandonar la historia. Que a veces tarde más en actualizar no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar ;)**

**Me he acostumbrado a no suplicar tanto por reviews, porque ahora aprendí que los reviews no hay que pedirlos, hay que ganárselos. Pero esta vez de verdad me vendría bien si quienes leyeron pudieran darme una opinión sincera, porque este no es el tipo de género en el que mejor me muevo.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lulu**


	18. Tan Cerca Como la Pluma al Papel

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 – Tan Cerca Como la Pluma al Papel<strong>

La luz matinal invadió la alcoba del menor de los príncipes de Aguamarina cuando él ya estaba despierto, meditando. No había tenido la mejor de las noches, y hacía horas que no pegaba un ojo. Su hombro le molestaba, y su conciencia más. Tanto que, a pesar de las recomendaciones de guardar reposo, se había levantado con el primer rayo de sol a escribir una carta de disculpas para Isabella. Tenía que quitarse de encima esa presión que lo oprimía, a menos que quisiera agregar el insomnio a su ya larga lista de problemas.

Ahora que él estaba de vuelta en su cama, su esposa dormía acomodada en su pecho. No se encontraba tan cerca un rato antes, pero ahora había rodado a su encuentro, aferrándose a él, su almohada favorita. El muchacho se la quedó contemplando, y el dorso de su mano se deslizó tiernamente por su mejilla.

La princesa se removió un poco, y él apartó su mano al instante, justo a tiempo antes de que ella abriera los ojos, parpadeando suavemente.

—Buenos días —murmuró la voz adormilada de Isabella.

—Buenos días, esposa mía —respondió él, y tragó saliva, deseando que su corazón no comenzara a acelerarse bajo el oído de su mujer. Por fortuna, ella se retiró de su pecho, como lo hacía cada mañana segundos después de despertar.

—¿Has pasado buena noche, Edward? —preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos, deshaciéndose de las lagañas.

—Sí… en la medida de lo posible —contestó él, esquivando su mirada. Se dio cuenta al instante de que acababa de mentirle, y mentalmente se abofeteó a sí mismo. ¿Por qué seguía ocultándole cosas? Se había acostumbrado tanto a esconder la verdad de sus sentimientos, que ahora le escondía la verdad sobre cualquier insignificancia.

—Qué gusto oírlo.

—No, no es cierto, no pasé una buena noche —se corrigió, decidido a no empezar con el pié izquierdo.

La tenue sonrisa de la princesa se desplomó, y la preocupación alcanzó su rostro.

—¿Es por tu hombro? ¿Necesitas que llame a tu padre, Edward?

—No, no es mi hombro —se apresuró a contestar, meneando la cabeza—. No diré que no me causa molestias, pero es mi mente la que no me ha permitido descansar bien.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, el joven príncipe se incorporó y estiró su brazo no dañado hasta la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué haces, Edward? Ya te ha dicho tu padre que debes permanecer quieto —lo retó—. Si necesitas algo dímelo y yo te lo alcanzaré.

—Apenas me he movido —se justificó él, tomando en sus manos el papel escrito una hora atrás.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo que escribí para ti y necesito leértelo, si no te molesta. Es importante.

Isabella abrió los ojos como búho, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Edward, te dañas un hombro, tu padre te manda reposo, ¿y lo primero que haces es ponerte a escribir? Estás más demente de lo que me temía.

—No te preocupes, esposa mía, lo escribí con la mano izquierda.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella, apreciando la letra torcida y temblorosa sobre el papel.

—¿Me permites leerlo?

La castaña lo miró con cierto reproche y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo de ese suspiro una respuesta afirmativa, pero a regañadientes.

—Después del esfuerzo que te debe haber supuesto escribir todo eso con un hombro dañado, sería despiadado de mi parte el no oírlo. Adelante, te escucho.

—Gracias.

El príncipe sonrió débilmente y respiró profundo antes de comenzar su lectura.

_Estimadísima esposa mía:_

_Te escribo estas líneas porque no encuentro valor para mirarte a la cara y suplicar tu perdón. Sé que ayer me he comportado como un gran tonto, y mi actitud fue la causa de todo lo que nos sucedió. Con mi petulancia y mi inmadurez puse mi vida en peligro y, lo que me inquieta más aún, también la tuya. Me aflige y atormenta como no tienes idea el saber que pudiste haber muerto por causa de mi estupidez. Sé que estarás muy molesta, y comprendo si no deseas disculparme por mi gran error. Yo no me he perdonado, así que no tendría sentido que tú lo hagas, pero aún así es mi necesidad el hacerte saber que estoy muy arrepentido por lo sucedido. De ahora en adelante intentaré ser un mejor hombre y tomar decisiones más sabias, como mi padre, y haré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance por lograr que te enorgullezcas de mí en lugar de sentir que te han unido en matrimonio con un torpe sin sentido común o inteligencia alguna. No dejaré que vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro, mucho menos por causa mía. De eso puedes estar segura. Vuelvo a suplicar que, si está en tu corazón hacerlo, me concedas tu perdón. Te lo agradeceré eternamente._

_Atentamente,_

_Tu esposo, Edward._

El joven príncipe terminó de leer, sus mejillas un poco más encendidas de lo común, y observó detenidamente a su mujer, que lo contemplaba intentando evitar que una sonrisa divertida se dibujara en su rostro.

Esperó unos cuantos momentos por una respuesta, pero ésta nunca llegó.

—¿No… tienes nada para decir? —preguntó el muchacho, incómodo, mientras jugueteaba con el papel que acababa de leer. Se dio cuenta que las manos le estaban sudando de los nervios, y dejó la carta de vuelta sobre la mesa de noche antes de que el papel se le empezara a ablandar y a deshacer entre los dedos.

Bella alzó una ceja y se levantó de la cama en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio. Edward la vio sentarse en la silla y sacar del cajón un nuevo papel en blanco, el cual apoyó sobre la madera mientras buscaba una pluma y acercaba el tintero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?

—Dame un momento, por favor —le pidió ella, sin voltear a verlo.

Edward frunció el entrecejo e hizo lo único que podía hacer: esperar.

Cinco minutos después Isabella puso punto final a lo que fuera que acababa de escribir. Limpió y guardó los utensilios de escritura y marchó de vuelta hacia su lecho, donde él aguardaba.

—Necesitaré que oigas lo que he escrito, si no te importa —le dijo ella, sentándose a su lado en la amplia cama.

—Por supuesto, adelante —asintió él sin comprender.

—Bien.

_Estimadísimo esposo mío:_

_Aprecio enormemente tu gesto de disculpas para conmigo, y lo agradezco. Demuestra que aún eres, como considero que siempre lo has sido excepto por la mañana de ayer, un caballero. Sin embargo, y aunque confío plenamente en la sinceridad de tus palabras, desearía que me comunicaras esto mismo haciendo uso de tus cuerdas vocales, tan útiles para este propósito. De ese modo podré hacerte saber mi opinión al respecto. Sabrás disculparme, pero encuentro cuanto menos divertido que estemos manteniendo esta conversación por carta cuando nos encontramos a medio metro de distancia. _

_Atentamente,_

_Tu esposa, Bella._

La castaña posó sus brillantes ojos chocolate en los de su marido, y la comisura de sus labios se curvó hacia un costado. Edward entendió la broma y comenzó a reír débilmente, seguido por ella.

—Tienes razón, es un poco ridículo —admitió el príncipe.

—Lo es. ¿Tanto miedo me tienes ahora que no puedes ni mirarme? —preguntó divertida.

Él meneó la cabeza y se animó a posar sus ojos sobre ella, intentando mantener esa sonrisa que a Bella tanto le gustaba.

—No, no es miedo; es vergüenza. No me siento digno de mirarte a los ojos después de que casi mueres por mi causa.

Bella volvió a sonreír levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estás asumiendo culpas que no te pertenecen, Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que estás errado. No eres tú el culpable de que mi vida haya estado en peligro —contestó—. No fue tu estupidez, sino la mía la causante de lo que ocurrió conmigo. Fui yo quien no se detuvo a pensar un momento en el disparate de saltar al lago sin saber nadar.

—Pero fue por mí que saltaste.

—Bueno…, sí —coincidió ella en voz baja—. Digamos que primero tú cometiste una gran tontería, que te llevó al borde de la muerte, y luego yo cometí otra, que me llevó por igual camino. Pero a cada quien sus faltas y sus responsabilidades.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, su sonrisa desvaneciendo.

—Discúlpame, Bella, pero no puedo coincidir contigo. Puedes aplacar mi conciencia intentando engañarme y convencerme de que no todo fue completamente mi culpa, pero en el fondo yo sé que lo fue.

—No lo fue, Edward.

—Lo fue.

—No, no lo fue.

—Lo fue.

—Te digo que no.

—Te digo que sí —insistió.

—Si serás terco, Edward, eso no es así. Otra vez te estás comportando como un tonto —lo retó Isabella.

—No es una tontería, es la verdad. Fue mi culpa, Bella, no hay excusas. Si yo no hubiera querido… lucirme de esa manera, cabalgando un caballo como Endiablado en ese clima, no hubiéramos terminado en ese lago.

—Edward, tienes que separar las cosas. Si tu no hubieras hecho esa gran tontería, seguramente no te hubieras caído al lago, eso es muy cierto.

—¿Lo ves?

—Pero tú no me empujaste a saltar —replicó, alzando las cejas para darle énfasis a sus palabras—. De hecho, creo recordar que me pediste que no lo hiciera, y yo hice tan poco caso de tu advertencia como tú de la mía y la de Jasper acerca de no cabalgar con Endiablado.

Edward suspiró, paseando su vista por la habitación, que ya comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz del cálido sol que se asomaba por el Este.

—Supongo que los dos hemos sido un poco irracionales.

—Estamos de acuerdo.

—Pero yo más —insistió él, y ella rodó los ojos.

—Edward, esto no es una competencia por ver quién tiene más culpa. Lo sucedido ha quedado atrás, y lo importante es que estamos bien, y los daños han sido bastante leves. Ahora habremos de aprender de nuestro errores y mirar hacia delante, de nada sirve lamentarse por lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

—Lo sé, pero una parte de mí no deja de pensar en ello. Como hombre no es muy correcto que lo admita, pero realmente me asusté.

Isabella le sonrió cálidamente, comprendiendo exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Temiste por tu vida?

Él clavó sus verdes ojos en el rostro de su mujer, y se obligó a no bajarlos cuando pronunciara sus próximas palabras.

—Temí por la tuya.

Un breve silencio se instaló en la habitación, mientras esposa y esposo se perdían en una conversación muda, pronunciada exclusivamente a través de sus miradas. Otra vez los sentimientos no dichos, las palabras disueltas en el aire, y ese secreto a voces, tan claro para todos menos para ellos mismos. Amistad y amor, opuestos y encontrados, mezclados como una sola cosa intangible, confundiéndolos sin descanso. El amor de uno, si quedaba enfrentado al afecto fraternal del otro, acabaría en un dolor irreparable y una amistad totalmente destruida, y es por eso que ninguno encontraba el valor para cruzar esa barrera.

_Quiero decírtelo, pero si me rechazas te perderé para siempre_. Eso gritaban sus ojos, pero de tan ensimismados no podían leerlo en la mirada del otro. Entonces se quedaban así, cada uno preguntándose hasta cuándo podría soportarlo, como si sus corazones se cargaran de pólvora y amenazaran con explotar el día que sus emociones ya no respondieran a los mandatos de sus cabezas.

Porque el momento llegaría inevitablemente, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Podían rezagar el duelo de su amistad, pero no podían postergarlo para siempre, y ambos lo sabían. Algún día tendrían que decirlo, y ese día se acercaba con más velocidad de la que ellos podían controlar.

—También temí por ti —dijo ella al fin, en un susurro, decidida a que su voz no quebrara la especial atmósfera que se había creado alrededor de ese lecho—. Temí perderte.

El corazón del príncipe dio un vuelco ante las palabras de Bella, y un ligero ardor se instaló en sus ojos. Temiendo no poder controlarlo, rodeó los hombros de su esposa con su brazo sano y la atrajo a su pecho, de manera que ella no pudiera ver más que su camisa de lino, en caso de que una lágrima escapara a sus ojos de jade.

¿Qué sería de él sin ella? La vida se le haría un martirio, y el corazón una roca impenetrable. Difícilmente volvería a sentir algún tipo de alegría, excepto en su lecho de muerte, feliz de reencontrarla por fin en el más allá.

Los ángeles le habían dado la oportunidad de enmendar su falta. Isabella estaba junto a él, y todo había quedado atrás, como bien había dicho ella. Pero la lección estaba aprendida, y viviría presente en la mente de Edward por largo tiempo.

—De verdad lo siento mucho, esposa mía. ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

Lo más delicadamente que pudo, Bella rodeó con sus brazos el torso de su compañero y dejó escapar una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia la ventana, viendo entrar la luz que daba comienzo al nuevo día. Aunque le restara importancia a lo sucedido, sabía muy bien que tampoco ella olvidaría. Lo había aprendido con la muerte de su madre, y ahora volvía a recordarlo. No volvería a dar por sentada su felicidad. La valoraría con todo su ser, y cada mañana miraría por esa misma ventana y le agradecería a la vida por concederle un día más junto a su marido.

—Claro que te perdono…, esposo.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Edward, y la princesa, adivinándola, retiró la mejilla de su pecho y alzó la vista para verla aparecer.

—Pensé que te molestaba esa palabra —se animó a reír el joven, aunque despacio, porque toda vibración repercutía en su hombro.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a recostarse en su pecho, mientras esperaba que alguien llegara a darles los buenos días y examinar su estado de salud.

—Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Horas después, en la cocina, Jasper y Alice se encontraban atareados en una nueva lección. Como a la doncella se le daba más la lectura que la escritura, a su maestro se le había ocurrido que lo mejor para ayudarla a practicar sería hacerle escribir algo que a ella le interesara.

Alice había aceptado la propuesta con gusto, y ahora se encontraba plasmando sobre el papel todos sus conocimientos sobre las flores y el significado que encerraban, sabiduría que todo joven, hombre o mujer, adquiría tarde o temprano, y que le había sido transmitido por la Señora Amber unos años atrás. Era costumbre regalar ramos en ocasiones especiales, y se decía que en cada uno, según las flores escogidas, había un significado oculto dedicado a la persona a la que iba dirigido. A las novias se les solía obsequiar lirios blancos, por ejemplo, como símbolo de pureza y fertilidad. A los recién nacidos, en cambio, rosas violetas, que auguraban una larga vida.

Con la supervisión de Jasper, la muchacha ya llevaba escrita una larga lista. Para cada letra, tenía el nombre de una flor, y al lado colocaba su significado.

_A de Albahaca: desprecio_

_B de Begonia: cordialidad_

_C de Crisantemo: sinceridad_

Jasper la observaba con una sonrisa mientras veía la concentración de Alice, que con la vista clavada en el papel se mordía el labio inferior y deslizaba el lápiz lentamente por la hoja, cuidando de que la letra no saliera muy torcida.

—¿_Rosa_ se escribe R-O-S-A, ó R-O-C-A? O tal vez… ¿con _Z_, Rozzzza?

—Con _S_ —le informó el de Pasos Blancos—. R-O-S-A, rosa.

—Gracias. Era mi primera opción —dijo ella orgullosa, y escribió la palabra lo más prolijo que pudo. Terminada ésta, la asaltó otra duda—. ¿_Roja_ es con J ó con G?

—Con J. De lo contrario al leerla te encontrarías diciendo _roga _en lugar de _roja_.

—Es cierto —rió ella.

Jasper la vio agregar la nueva palabra al lado de la anterior, y luego de los dos puntos, las palabras que mejor expresaban lo que el joven guardia había comenzado a sentir por ella desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

_Rosa roja: amor apacionado._

El muchacho no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

—Apasionado es con _S_, Alice —la corrigió suavemente.

—Ohhh —se quejó la doncella, apenada—. Una vez que creo que lo tengo y termino fallando. Esto me pasa por no preguntarte.

—No te preocupes, lo estás haciendo muy bien —le aseguró él.

Con los ánimos reconfortados por la cordialidad en su voz, la muchacha tachó la palabra y la escribió correctamente al lado, para luego continuar con lo que faltaba de su lista.

Cuando por fin estuvo terminada, Jasper le dio una repasada y la felicitó.

—Muy bien, Alice, está perfectamente escrito —le dijo con otra sonrisa.

—Gracias. ¿Podemos pasar a la lectura? Ese libro que tienes ahí me da mucha curiosidad.

—Como gustes —accedió el rubio.

Estiró el brazo y acercó un pequeño volumen que le había prestado la Señora Vera, la única de toda la servidumbre que poseía un libro propio. A Benjamin le había ayudado a mejorar su lectura, y Jasper supuso que, siendo un libro de poemas simples, a Alice le gustaría y le facilitaría el trabajo.

—Escoge uno —le dijo él, extendiéndoselo.

Ella lo tomó en sus manos, cerró los ojos, y lo abrió a la mitad. Apuntó la página con el dedo y abrió los ojos nuevamente.

—Éste.

A Jasper le sorprendió que la sirvienta hubiera utilizado el azar como método para seleccionar su lectura del día. Esperaba que, siendo una principiante, elegiría el poema más corto que encontrara. Pero Alice era… Alice. Con el espíritu aventurero de los niños, se entusiasmaba con los desafíos, y en esos casos prefería que fuera el destino quien decidiera por ella.

—Muy bien. Será éste entonces, señorita —acordó él, tomando de nuevo el libro.

La doncella dejó escapar una tosecita nerviosa, y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Había algo en la forma de hablar de Jasper que podía ponerla a suspirar en cualquier momento, lo cual, a su vez, la hacía sentirse como una tonta. Pero era de esperarse, con todo lo que ya suspiraba por él cuando ni siquiera lo tenía enfrente.

—¿Quieres que leamos una línea cada uno? —le preguntó, y ella asintió.

—Sí, será mejor así.

Jasper apoyó el libro delante de Alice y acercó su silla a la de ella, para poder seguir él también la lectura. Se inclinó un poco a su lado, su sien casi rozando la de ella, y Alice creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. ¿Sería que Jasper escuchaba sus latidos? Eran tan fuertes que no le hubiera sorprendido si llegaban a oídos de su caballero.

No tenía de qué preocuparse, porque Jasper no escuchaba nada más que su propio corazón, que a esas alturas ya estaba más desbocado que el mañoso Endiablado el día anterior. ¿Sería muy evidente? Alice era bastante perceptiva. ¿Se daría cuenta de que él se sentía nervioso de estar tan cerca de ella?

—Bien, comencemos.

—De acuerdo —asintió ella, y tragó saliva. Pensó en respirar profundo para calmar sus ansias, pero decidió que no le convenía. Si llegaba a inhalar el aroma embriagador de Jasper, toda su concentración corría peligro de muerte.

_—So…Sobre la f-falda… ten- teni- a…_ ¿tenia?

—Tenía.

—Tenía, sí —se corrigió ella, y comenzó de nuevo—. _Sobre la falda tenía el li… el libro… abierto._

—Muy bien —le sonrió él, y prosiguió—. _En mi mejilla tocaban sus rizos negros_.

_—N-no veí… veí… veíamos las letras… ninguno…, c-creo._

_—Mas guardábamos entre ambos hondo silencio_.

_—¿Cu…Cuánt-o duro…? ... _¿Duro? Duró… Perdón, sí, duró —se volvió a corregir—. _¿Cuánto duró? N-ni aun ent…entonces… pude…sab-saberlo_.

_—Sólo sé que no se oía más que el aliento..._

_—...Que ap…apresu…apresurado escap-aba del la… del labio seco._

_—Sólo sé que nos volvimos los dos a un tiempo..._

_—...Y nuest-nuestros ojos… se hallaron..._

—…_Y sonó un beso._

La voz suave y masculina de Jasper se perdió en el aire, y fue reemplazada por un silencio absoluto, surcado sólo por la respiración acompasada de ambos jóvenes.

La vista de Alice se fundió en el papel, mientras su dedo índice se deslizaba delicadamente sobre el poema. Lo había elegido por azar, pero… ¿era azar realmente, encontrarse leyendo junto al hombre que amaba, un poema acerca de un hombre leyendo junto a la mujer que amaba? El libro… la cercanía… el silencio… Era como mirarse en un espejo, como verse retratados en una maravillosa pintura. Como si aquel poeta hubiera estado allí presente, observándolos a través de alguna ventana, y anticipando cada segundo con cada palabra.

¿Sería esa una señal del destino? ¿Si sus ojos se hallaban,…sonaría un beso?

Asaltada por esa divina curiosidad, Alice alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia su compañero. Y creyó morir de amor, de alegría, de ansiedad, porque esos ojos azules ya estaban allí, mirándola desde hacía rato. Como si no existiera el pasado, ni el futuro, ni el espacio. Como si no existiera el mundo más allá de ella.

Ambos se sintieron paralizados, incapaces de moverse, pero no lo estaban. Las pestañas de Alice aleteaban imperceptiblemente, como las alas de un colibrí, y sus labios se entreabrían, dejando escapar el aire mudo allí donde hubiera querido pronunciar su nombre.

Hasta ahí bajó la mirada el joven, perdiéndose en el tinte rosado de esa boca pequeña que ahora lo hipnotizaba como el canto de una sirena. Sabido era que las sirenas arrastraban a los hombres a su fin, pero éste no podía ser el caso. Hacía años que Jasper navegaba a la deriva, buscando un lugar al cual llamar hogar, y por fin parecía haberlo encontrado. Ése era su hogar. Alice era su hogar, o eso deseaba él. Sus ojos cálidos eran la tina en la que él quería sumergirse al final del día. Sus mejillas, las colinas tras las que quería ver el sol aparecer. Su boca, la fruta madura que él quería probar después de la cena, y por la mañana, al desayunar. Su cuerpo, la única manta capaz de darle el calor que necesitaba en las frías noches.

Y su corazón… Su corazón y su respiración, el más dulce cantar para despertarlo por las mañanas, y arrullarlo por las noches. Si Alice era una sirena en forma humana y lo llevaba a su fin, realmente poco importaba ya. Sería un final mucho más feliz que su vida misma.

—Alice… —la llamó en un susurro. Sólo ella, tan cerca de él, hubiera podido oírlo.

No lo vio acercarse. Tampoco él se percató de que se estaba inclinando sobre ella más de la cuenta, empezando a cruzar la distancia natural entre dos personas que no comparten más que una amistad.

Pero desde la puerta del comedor, alguien lo notó, y aprovechó la ocasión.

—Pero qué derroche de dulzura —se escuchó la sarcástica voz de James, destrozando en un segundo lo que Alice había soñado que acabara en un '_Y sonó un beso_'.

Alumna y maestro se alejaron de golpe, exaltados, y cada uno le clavó al recién llegado un par de ojos que escondían un poco de disgusto y bastante pesar.

—¿Qué es todo esto? Hojas, un lápiz, un libro… —James entró al comedor y le echó un vistazo a las cosas desperdigadas sobre la mesa, mientras Jasper y Alice se levantaban de sus asientos.

—Tranquilo, no muerden —se burló Jasper. Reconocía perfectamente cuando su compañero venía con ánimos de burlarse, y a veces prefería ser él el primero en atacar, para no tener que estar defendiéndose luego.

—Qué gracioso —rodó sus ojos verdes, y luego los enfocó sobre la hoja de papel cubierta por la letra de Alice. Tampoco él había aprendido nunca a leer ni escribir, así que no encontró manera de descifrar sus palabras—. ¿Qué tonterías dice aquí?

—No son tonterías —se quejó Alice, intentando no sonar demasiado ofendida. No le agradaba que alguien viniera de la nada a pisotear su enorme esfuerzo de las últimas semanas, pero no le gustaban las confrontaciones, y no quería entrar en una discusión con él.

—No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Qué dice aquí?

—Son los nombres de las flores por orden alfabético, y su significado —explicó, poniéndose en puntitas para parecer al menos cinco centímetros más alta de lo que era. De todas formas, al igual que Jasper, James seguía sacándole cuanto menos una cabeza y media de alto.

—¿Y dices que no es una tontería? Hazme el favor, doncella.

—No es ninguna tontería —insistió ella—. Las flores tienen significados. ¿Sabías, por ejemplo, que la albahaca es el símbolo del desprecio? —comentó, y a Jasper le divirtió el modo en que lo dijo, puesto que parecía estar enviándole una cruda indirecta a su desagradable compañero.

—No, admito que no lo sabía. Pero agradezco la información. Al menos ahora tengo una idea de qué regalarte en tu cumpleaños.

La sonrisa de Jasper se borró de un plumazo y, por supuesto, también la de Alice.

—Sería bueno que algún día aprendas algo de cortesía, James —le dijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿ofendí a tu enamorada? —se mofó.

—No seas irreverente, sólo le estoy ayudando a leer —le contestó su compañero de guardia, claramente molesto.

Alice bajó la mirada, un poco entristecida. ¿Sería que lo había confundido todo? Tal vez lo sucedido unos momentos atrás había sido producto de su imaginación, y la mirada que Jasper le había dedicado no tenía nada de especial. Tal vez sólo había querido decirle que había hecho un buen trabajo, o al contrario, que su lectura no era nada buena y debía practicar más. Tal vez no la correspondía en absoluto, y ésa fuera la cruda verdad: sólo le estaba ayudando a leer.

—Ayudando a leer, qué ridículo. Aquí estamos para cumplir nuestras funciones, no para estar perdiendo el tiempo con estas tonterías —contestó él con su peor humor, y luego dirigió su mirada a la diminuta muchacha—. ¿Para qué querría una sirvienta como tú aprender a leer? No creo que tengas nadie que te escriba, ¿o sí?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Eso equivale a un no —se burló el del cabello recogido, y Alice se sintió intimidada por su agresiva mirada—. A ninguno de nosotros nos escribe nadie. Estamos para servir a aquellos a los que sí les escriben, ¿comprendes eso? Así que aprender a leer no te servirá de nada, más que para malgastar inútilmente horas que bien podrías aprovechar haciendo tus labores de criada.

Decidido a no permitir que su compañero de guardia le faltara el respeto a la mujer que guardaba su corazón, Jasper dio un paso adelante y lo increpó con el rostro tenso y la mirada severa.

—Ten cuidado en cómo te diriges a ella, James. Alice es a una dama, no tiene por qué soportar tu insolencia.

—Ah, discúlpame por favor, Jasper, no quise ofenderla. Pero comprenderás que yo soy un guardia, y mi rango supera con creces el de una doncella, así que mi palabra tiene más autoridad.

—Te equivocas. Alice sirve a su Señora como tú y yo a la nuestra. Tú no eres más que ella. Así que te aconsejo que te bajes de ese pedestal al que te has subido, porque si no lo haces, de seguro Su Alteza María lo hará por ti. Sabes la poca gracia que le hacen los sirvientes que se conducen con aires de superioridad.

Alice no dijo nada. Se quedó callada, sintiéndose protegida por el muchacho, pero observó con nerviosismo el modo en que la frente de James se llenaba de líneas, sólo para relajarse segundos después, cuando su rostro entero se tiñó de una mezcla de sarcasmo y malevolencia.

—Eso quisieras, ¿no es verdad? —le contestó a su camarada—. Subir tú en la estima de la Realeza, y hacerme bajar a mí.

Jasper volvió a fruncir el ceño, confundido con sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

James dejó escapar una risa mordaz, y alzó las cejas de ese modo impertinente que tanto lo ayudaba a sacar a las personas de sus casillas.

—Qué ingenioso de tu parte, Jasper. Admito que eres más astuto de lo que pensaba. Ser el nuevo paladín de Aguamarina es una buena idea. Muy beneficioso si de lo que se trata es de ganar la confianza del Rey.

El de los rizos dorados frunció el entrecejo aún más. Odiaba dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de su compañero, y por lo general las obviaba exitosamente, pero esta vez Alice estaba en la sala, y no quería que las palabras maliciosas de James influyeran en la imagen que ella tenía de él.

—¿Quieres comportarte como un hombre y decir las cosas abiertamente? Tus indirectas y tus rodeos resultan francamente fastidiosos, por no mencionar cobardes.

—Creo haber sido lo suficientemente directo, Jasper —contestó el mayor de los caballeros sin perder la sonrisa—. Has salvado al hijo del Rey, y a su nuera. Felicidades, ya has de estar más cerca de un puesto importante en la guardia de Aguamarina, ¿no es así?

Jasper entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza levemente, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿Así que de esto se trata? ¿Piensas que lo he hecho para ganar la estima del Rey?

—No lo pienso, lo sé. Salta a la vista. Pero te felicito, tienes reflejos rápidos. Me has ganado esta partida. Se ve que sabes cómo aprovechar las oportunidades.

—Y se ve que tú, en todos estos años, no has logrado conocerme ni un poco. Yo no soy como tú, James. No hago las cosas según mi conveniencia.

—¿Pretendes que crea que has arriesgado la vida por dos personas que no te incumben, a cambio de nada? Por favor, Jasper. Eres astuto, pero yo lo soy más. A otro con ese cuento. Tal vez aquí tu pequeña enamorada te lo crea, pero yo no.

—Pues por mí puedes descreer todo lo que quieras, yo sé perfectamente qué lugar ocupo, y no especulo con ello como lo haces tú a cada hora de cada día.

—Si tú lo dices —rió James, rodando los ojos—. ¿Tienes alguna otra queja hacia mi persona?

El rostro de Jasper se mantuvo en tensión por unos momentos, hasta que una idea jugueteó en su cabeza. Entonces dejó asomar su media sonrisa, no menos sarcástica que la de James, y tomó el lápiz y una de las hojas que habían quedado sin usar.

Luego de unos segundos en los que garabateó sobre el papel, lo levantó con ambas manos y se lo enseñó a su compañero, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

_'Eres insoportable',_ decía; pero por supuesto, James no lo entendió. Alice, en cambio, logró leerlo, y de sus labios brotó una espontánea carcajada.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó el mayor de los guardias, molesto.

—No creo que te importe —le dijo Jasper, mofándose de él—. Si está escrito, ha de ser una tontería.

James le dedicó una mirada llena de rabia, y abandonó el comedor completamente exasperado, mientras los otros dos reían de buena gana.

____«___¿Así que quieres jugar, Jasper?»_ pensó, tragando saliva y apretando los puños mientras caminaba prestamente en busca de su ama. ___«____Jugaremos, entonces. Veremos qué dice María cuando se entere que su guardia se pasa las horas en compañía de la criada favorita de la tal Isabella.»_

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Esa noche, Alice se encontraba recostada en su lecho, mirando el techo y pensando en los eventos del día. Pensaba en Bella y en Edward, y se alegraba de que todo pareciera estar bajo control. Pensaba en James, y en la impotencia que le daba cada vez que recordaba sus fastidiosas palabras. Pensaba en Jasper, y en ese momento que habían compartido.

Su corazón le decía que se alegrara, que esa mirada que él le había dedicado era una de puro y sincero amor. Pero su mente le pedía que lo tomara con calma, porque era posible que, obnubilada por ese estado de enamoramiento, creyera ver en él reacciones que él no estaba teniendo.

Un golpe llamó a su puerta y la arrancó de ese mundo paralelo, haciéndole bajar a la tierra con pies y todo, de modo que se paró de repente y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Soy yo, Rose —respondió una voz femenina desde el otro lado.

Alice abrió la puerta y se encontró con la rubia doncella, con la cabeza gacha como nunca la había visto, y las mejillas humedecidas.

—¿Puedo platicar contigo, Alice? —le preguntó, su tono cargado de angustia, y la morocha no tardó un segundo en apartarse y dejarle paso.

—Claro que sí, adelante —le dijo, preocupada, y cerró la puerta ni bien su amiga estuvo dentro—. Rose, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

La rubia alzó los ojos grises, su color violáceo desvanecido entre lágrimas, y Alice corroboró con amargura que la pobre doncella había estado llorando.

—No, no estoy bien. Siento mucho molestarte a estas horas, pero ya no puedo seguir así y en verdad necesito hablar con alguien. No quería despertar a la Señora Vera, y de las muchachas tú eres la única en la que confío totalmente.

—No te disculpes, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites —le aseguró, y tomándola de la mano la condujo hasta los pies de su cama, indicándole que se sentara y haciéndolo ella también a su lado—. ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Rose?

Alice estaba visiblemente preocupada. Conocía a Rosalie desde hacía varios años, y sabía de su gran fortaleza. Para que se decidiera a buscar ayuda y consuelo a tan altas horas de la noche, sin poder siquiera esperar hasta el amanecer, debía ser algo sumamente grave.

La rubia agachó la cabeza una vez más, mirándose las manos mientras enroscaba los dedos con nerviosismo.

—Antes de contártelo, necesito que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie. Por favor, Alice, si he de decírtelo, entonces debe ser nuestro secreto, al menos hasta que encuentre el modo de resolverlo.

La más pequeña de las doncellas asintió, viéndola a los ojos aunque su amiga no fuera capaz de devolverle la mirada. Otra señal sumamente extraña. Rosalie raramente agachaba la mirada. Hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre lo enfrentaba con la frente en alto, pero esta vez parecía haber algo que la afectaba demasiado, al punto de avergonzarla.

—Te lo prometo, Rose. Puedes estar tranquila, ni una palabra saldrá de mis labios. Pero dime por favor qué está sucediendo, me tienes con el corazón en la boca —le aseguró, y no mentía.

La rubia se animó entonces a alzar el rostro, y tras mirar al techo un momento y exhalar un suspiro lleno de aflicción, enfocó sus ojos en los de su amiga.

—Alice, creo que… —susurró, y se enjugó una lágrima antes de confesarle la verdad—. Creo que estoy… embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chachán! ¿Y ahora?<strong>

**Ahora se explica por qué Rosalie estaba tan susceptible últimamente. Aclaro por si acaso que este embarazo no es consecuencia del lemon del cap anterior (sería inverosímil que al día siguiente ya esté sospechando que está embarazada) sino que viene de mucho antes. Piensen que Emmett y Rose llevan viéndose a escondidas desde hace varios meses. **

**A las que están esperando que lo de Edward y Bella por fin se concrete, no desesperen. No miento cuando digo que el momento está muy, muy cerca ;) Y a las que están esperando por Alice y Jasper… a mí no me miren, fue culpa de James XD**

**Muchas gracias por el aliento a las que comentaron el lemon: crematlv19, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Sweet'Dangerous, bella.06, Alexz Darcy Black, Pekea Hale, keytani, ALI-LU CULLEN, CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack y Berlice, y a todas las personas que andan por ahí y lo leyeron de incógnita ;) A Cecy ya le contesté en un largo pm, pero para las que leyeron su comentario y se sienten igual, les digo lo mismo que le dije a ella: cuando escriban un fic, no se preocupen por la falta de reviews, todas empezamos de cero. Disfruten escribiendo lo que quieran, traten de hacerlo lo mejor posible, y con el tiempo los reviews llegarán ;)**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, le di una y mil vueltas (la parte de E/B la reescribí como 3 veces) y el resultado fue este. El poema que utilicé para A/J es la rima XXIX de G.A.Bécquer. Como autor es posterior a la época de esta historia, pero el poema era demasiado tierno e indicado para la situación como para no usarlo. Cualquier queja, sugerencia, o especulación sobre qué tanta miel, limón o sal habrá en los próximos caps, pueden dejar un review y desahogarse. Esperemos que a María no le llegue demasiada información, o acá va a arder Troya, jaja.**

**Nos leemos pronto! :)**

**Lulu.**


	19. Verdades y Mentiras

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 – Verdades y Mentiras<strong>

Alice se quedó en silencio, atónita. Sus ojos marrones se pasearon por todos lados sin enfocarse en ningún sitio en particular, mientras su mente hacía un enorme esfuerzo por procesar la noticia que su amiga acababa de confiarle.

—¿Có…Cómo que embarazada, Rose? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, cuando por fin pudo pronunciar una frase entera.

—Embarazada, Alice. Preñada, encinta —la rubia contestó como pudo. Realmente no tenía ni los ánimos ni las palabras para formular una explicación más detallada acerca de lo que significaba cargar con un niño en su vientre.

La más menuda de las doncellas se echó levemente hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras el desconcierto seguía dibujándose en su rostro.

—Pero tú no tienes marido.

Rosalie se adelantó a los pensamientos de su amiga y, recuperando temporalmente sus formas, endureció su semblante y se obligó a mantener la cabeza en alto. Sabía cuál era la deducción lógica que se desprendía de su situación. Si estaba embarazada, y no tenía marido, eso quería decir que ella…

Clavó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en los de Alice, y delgadas líneas cruzaron su frente antes de responderle.

—Yo no soy una ramera, Alice.

Las palabras salieron de su boca disfrazadas de dureza y amargura, pero aún a través de esa máscara se podía adivinar en el rostro de Rosalie, en su tono de voz y en su llanto contenido, que ella misma dudaba ahora de su propia afirmación.

Muchas veces se había dicho a sí misma que no tenía por qué avergonzarse, que ella no era como las sirvientas que hacían favores a los caballeros que llegaban de visita al castillo. Lo suyo era completamente diferente. Se entregaba a un solo hombre, y no lo hacía a cambio de un prendedor o un juego de peinetas, sino a cambio de amor. Sin embargo, la inquietud que le producía estar en ese estado comenzaba a generar nuevas dudas en su mente. Se había acostado con el hijo del Rey, estando él prometido a otra mujer, y ahora se encontraba sola y embarazada. ¿Podía realmente culpar a alguien por considerarla una prostituta, cuando había jugado a ser la amante del príncipe durante meses?

Alice vio a su amiga así, tan combativa y tan derrotada a la vez, y su corazón se cargó de compasión. Ladeó la cabeza y tomó sus manos temblorosas, haciendo un gesto negativo.

—No he pensado que lo seas, Rose —le dijo con su mayor dulzura—. Sólo estoy intentando entender cómo es que… cómo es que has llegado a esta conclusión. Si sospechas que puedes estar encinta, has de haber compartido el lecho con un hombre.

—Pero no soy una prostituta —insistió ella, derramando más lágrimas.

—Rosalie, escúchame por favor —Alice apretó sus manos con más fuerza—. No tienes que defenderte de mí. Te conozco, sé la clase de mujer que eres, y sé que por tu mismo orgullo no tolerarías rebajarte a algo así. Pero es justamente por eso que me sorprende lo que me cuentas, y quisiera entender qué es exactamente lo que ha sucedido —le explicó con calma. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, y su semblante se tiñó de preocupación al instante—. ¿Alguien se ha propasado contigo, Rose?

—No —la doncella se apresuró a contestar, para evitar cualquier malentendido—. Soy responsable de la situación en la que me encuentro… Y no me arrepiento por ello.

Alice asintió levemente, pensando en las otras posibilidades.

—Entonces… ¿ha sido producto de un romance?

Rosalie bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, y a través de sus mejillas mojadas se delineó una diminuta sonrisa.

—El más hermoso que jamás pensé vivir.

A pesar de su preocupación, Alice no pudo dejar de sonreír por el fervor de esas palabras. Era sorprendente aún para ella, luego de años de conocerla, que Rosalie se encontrara así de perdida por un hombre. Como nunca hablaba de su vida personal y parecía tener los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra, costaba imaginar que mantuviera un romance oculto que la tuviera flotando en el aire.

—Nunca me habías dicho nada —le reprochó suavemente, pero con picardía—. ¿Cómo es que me confías que crees estar embarazada, y nunca me has confiado que estabas enamorada?

La mezcla de sensaciones que embargaban a Rosalie era tan intensa, que la doncella continuó sonriendo al tiempo que nuevas gotas saladas escapaban de sus lagrimales.

—Lo siento, pero no podía decirlo. No puedo decirlo. Nuestro romance no es correcto, está prohibido.

—Oh… —Alice se mordió el labio inferior, comprendiendo—. ¿Él… tiene esposa?

—Prometida —corrigió Rosalie, pero asintió.

—Pero… ¿él te ama?

—Tanto como yo a él —sonrió, soltando las manos de Alice para secarse las lágrimas con sus propios dedos.

—Entonces no es tan malo, Rose —la pequeña criada se alegró a su vez, infundiéndole ánimos—. Él podría deshacer su compromiso y casarse contigo.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, descartando esa posibilidad al instante, y la sonrisa que llevaba se debilitó.

—No, Alice. Aún si no tuviera prometida, él jamás podría contraer matrimonio con alguien como yo.

—¿Por qué no? —protestó la morocha, que si bien apenas estaba descubriendo lo que era el amor, ya se sentía en condiciones de asegurar que un enamorado debería ser tenaz y combatir contra viento y marea con tal de estar junto a su amada.

—Porque es un hombre inalcanzable para mí. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes. Yo no soy digna de entrar en su lecho, ni de formar parte de su vida. Apenas si merezco su saludo.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos, pasmada con las palabras de su compañera.

—Rosalie, no puedo creer lo que oigo. Tú eres la mujer con más dignidad que yo conozco, ¿cómo puedes considerarte tan insignificante ante un hombre?

—No es lo que yo me considere, Alice; es lo que el mundo entero considera de mí. No soy ni el polvo de los zapatos que debería llevar una mujer digna de él.

Alice se quedó atónita, sin poder salir de su asombro. Por el contrario, estaba cada vez más sorprendida, y muy confundida.

—Rose, jamás creí decirte esto a ti, pero creo que el amor que sientes está nublando tus sentidos. No es posible que seas tan poca cosa a comparación de este hombre. Hablas de él como si fuera el mismísimo Rey de Aguamarina, o alguno de sus hijos.

El corazón de Rosalie se saltó un latido, y la rubia clavó sus ojos violáceos en el rostro incrédulo de su amiga. Sólo entonces, cuando la respuesta nunca llegó y Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior, Alice cayó en la cuenta de que, sin querer, había acertado.

Su pequeña boca dibujó una gran O, y sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus órbitas. El Rey no había enviudado, y el Príncipe Edward ya se había casado con Isabella. Eso la dejaba con un solo nombre colgando de la punta de su lengua.

—Rosalie… —le dijo en un susurro, sin saber cómo proseguir—. Tú… El hombre del que hablas… ¿Su Alteza Emmett?

La respuesta se desvaneció en el aire ni bien fue pronunciada.

—Sí.

Alice se echó atrás una vez más, bajando la cabeza, aunque sus ojos seguían desorbitados. Jamás de los jamases hubiera esperado algo así.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puede casarse conmigo? —la voz entristecida de Rosalie se alzó una vez más entre el silencio.

Luego de unos instantes, la morocha asintió, exhalando un suspiro.

—Rose… —volvió a llamarla, esta vez con cierto temor a provocar su enojo—. Tal vez no te agrade lo que voy a decir, pero me preocupo por ti y no quiero que te lastimen —le aclaró de antemano, y tragó saliva antes de proseguir—. Tú… Tú sabes que el Príncipe Emmett… Sabes cómo es, y lo que se comenta de él… Es un buen hombre, muy caballero, pero… sabes también lo mucho que le gustan las mujeres. ¿Tú estás segura de que él te ama?

—Me lo ha dicho —le confirmó Rose.

Aunque una parte de ella se sentía molesta de que su amiga dudara de ese amor, otra parte lo comprendía. Siempre se había hablado de la reputación de seductor del heredero al trono, y si Alice lo traía a colación era porque quería advertirla, no incomodarla.

—¿Ha sido honesto al decirlo? —insistió la menuda doncella—. He oído que esas mismas palabras han salido de sus labios en otras ocasiones, con otras damas.

—Conmigo es honesto. Sé que para muchas él no es de fiar, pero hace meses que nos encontramos a escondidas, y sus sentimientos hacia mí no han menguado. Por el contrario, le he dicho incluso que deberíamos alejarnos, y él ha insistido y me ha buscado. Si no me amara, no me necesitaría de esa manera.

—Pero debes considerar la posibilidad de que… tal vez te busque por lo que tu aceptas darle, y otras mujeres no.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Me estás ofendiendo, Alice.

—No es mi intención hacerlo, pero por favor comprende mis dudas acerca de sus intenciones. La bondad de su corazón no quita la debilidad de su carne. Él podría necesitarte para… ya sabes, aplacar sus necesidades de hombre… y en el afán de tenerte podría decir cosas que tal vez no sienta con la misma intensidad que tú crees.

—No, no es así —le aseguró Rosalie. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer en eso—. Me ama, Alice, no tengo dudas sobre eso. Puedo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos cuando lo dice. He sentido el modo en que late su corazón cuando está conmigo. Lo siento cuando me besa, cuando me abraza. No miente, al menos no a mí. Pondría las manos en el fuego por sus palabras.

Alice suspiró, dándose por vencida. No estaba del todo convencida, pero si la rubia de los ojos violáceos estaba tan ciegamente enamorada, ¿qué podía hacer ella para hacerle reconsiderar su situación? No era quién para decirle que estaba equivocada, y tal vez ni siquiera lo estuviera. Después de todo, Rosalie parecía conocerlo mejor que ella.

Por otro lado, si Jasper le dijera que la amaba y alguien le aconsejara no confiar en él, Alice seguramente haría caso omiso a ese tipo de indicaciones, así que la actitud de Rose era cuanto menos comprensible.

—¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada? —volvió a preguntar la de Calcedonia. Todo era tan complicado, que le parecía increíble que toda aquella información fuera real. Porque si lo era, entonces Rosalie realmente estaba metida en un problema gigante.

—Bastante —asintió ella—. Estoy más cansada, mis nervios están alterados, me mareo con facilidad, tengo nauseas por las mañanas… y no he tenido la regla en casi dos meses. Son los mismos síntomas que tenía mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de Benjamin.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de la boca de Alice. Evidentemente, la situación era más que complicada.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—No, no se lo he dicho. Debo pensarlo bien… Decidir qué hacer...

La morocha ladeó la cabeza, confundida con esas últimas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Rosalie tragó saliva y bajó la mirada nuevamente, insegura por lo que iba a decir.

—Un tiempo atrás, oí a las muchachas conversando a espaldas de Jennifer. Decían que se había acostado con el Duque de Picea luego de una de las fiestas Reales, y había quedado encinta, así que había ido con la Señora Vera y ella… se había hecho cargo del asunto.

—No comprendo. No he visto a Jennifer preñada o con un hijo. ¿Cuándo fue esto?

—Eso es lo que estoy intentando decir. No hay bebé, nunca llegó a tenerlo. Jennifer le pidió a la Señora Vera que se lo quitara del vientre, y se deshizo de él.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Se puede hacer eso?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo se lo quitaron?

—Le dieron puñetazos en el vientre hasta que le volvió la regla, y el bebé se fue.

La más menuda de las doncellas tragó saliva, un poco alterada por la información.

—Vaya… Qué triste.

—Lo sé —suspiró Rosalie—. Siempre creí que el día en que estuviera embarazada, lloraría de felicidad por tener mi propia familia. Pero ahora estoy embarazada, y no tengo familia, y… Realmente no sé qué debo hacer, Alice.

—¿Estás considerando hacer lo mismo que hizo Jennifer?

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Rosalie, y rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

—No lo sé; es posible. No quiero deshacerme de mi bebé, pero… Emmett no puede estar conmigo. No importa lo que yo decida, nunca será mi esposo, ni podrá ser el padre de mi hijo. Tendré que hacerme cargo yo sola de él, además de cuidar de Benjamin y de mí misma. Y las muchachas comenzarán a hablar a mis espaldas. Dirán que soy una ramera, que tengo un bastardo sin padre… No lo sé, Alice, no sé qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer. Ni siquiera sé si hay una decisión correcta. No tengo salida, seré desgraciada de cualquiera de las dos maneras.

Alice no tenía mucho para decir. Porque en verdad, Rose tenía razón; no tenía escapatoria. Ese romance con Emmett la había conducido a un laberinto sin salida, y no había nada para hacer, excepto tomar la más grande decisión de su vida.

—Rose… —volvió a aferrar sus manos, mientras pensaba unos segundos más en algo que pudiera ayudarla—. Yo… Yo no tengo una respuesta, pero confío en que la respuesta la llevas tú en tu corazón, y si te tranquilizas y lo escuchas, seguramente lo oirás. Sólo puedo decirte que, decidas lo que decidas, no estás sola. Yo te ayudaré, y si las muchachas hablan a tus espaldas, yo te defenderé.

Rosalie no pudo evitar la débil risa que escapó sus labios al imaginarse a Alice, con su escaso metro cuarenta y siete, intentando poner en su lugar a las otras doncellas.

—No te rías, Rose —se quejó, aunque con una sonrisa mal disimulada—. Pregúntale a Jasper. Hoy mismo me ha visto enfurecida con James, y me ha dicho que me convierto en un pequeño monstruo aterrador cuando me enojo.

Rosalie rió aún con más ganas, y sacudió la cabeza. Ya más tranquila, se secó una vez más las lágrimas, y dejó que su sonrisa perdurara en su rostro.

—Tú también estás enamorada, ¿no es así? ¿De Jasper?

Por enésima vez en la noche, Alice se echó atrás y sus ojos se agrandaron el doble.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, Rosalie, yo jamás… —comenzó, pero al instante se arrojó sobre la falda de su compañera y suspiró dramáticamente—. Lo amo, Rose, juro que es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida. Es tristísimo, pero me paso las noches imaginando que me besa y me confiesa su amor, y luego me pide matrimonio, y entonces nos casamos y tenemos muchos pequeños Jaspers que corretean por el establo entre todos los caballos… Creo que esto del amor me está volviendo tonta.

Aunque no estuviera en sus planes, Rosalie soltó una sonora risa, y acarició los cabellos de Alice con su mano. Tenían la misma edad, pero a veces la sentía como una hermana menor cuyo aire soñador le divertía tanto como el de Benjamin.

—Pues yo creo que a él debes de agradarle mucho.

—¿Tú dices? —preguntó esperanzada—. No me mientas, Rose, ya demasiados castillos en el aire tengo construidos. Un poco más y tendré mi propio reino hecho de nubes.

—Bueno, es difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero por la forma en que te mira yo creo que también él siente algo especial por ti.

Alice suspiró una vez más, y una esplendorosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Pues ojalá así sea.

—Ojalá. De verdad deseo que tengas mejor suerte que la mía, Alice.

La morocha se incorporó y la miró con ternura, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Sabes, Rose? Tal vez lo que te está sucediendo ahora no sea tan malo como parece —le susurró al oído, mientras la estrujaba contra su pecho—. Mi madre adoptiva, la Señora Amber, nunca pudo tener un bebé de su marido. Seguramente ella diría que tienes suerte de cargar en tu vientre al hijo del hombre que amas. Quizás no puedas tener al Príncipe Emmett… pero si él en verdad te ha amado y este niño es producto de ese sentimiento, entonces tal vez sea el destino el que les está dando la oportunidad de mantener su amor vivo para toda la vida.

Rosalie se quedó quieta un momento, analizando sus palabras y haciendo perdurar ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

Durante los próximos días tendría mucho que pensar, y mucho que decidir. Pero había una decisión que ya estaba tomada: no se lo diría a Emmett por nada del mundo.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

_Allí estaba otra vez. El agua la rodeaba, la envolvía, la atravesaba, como si ella fuera un copo de hielo disolviéndose en ese lago interminable. Esta vez, sus pies tocaban el fondo, y la superficie se encontraba lejos, demasiado lejos. No lograba ver nada, pero sabía que el mundo exterior estaba fuera de su alcance. _

_Llevaba el vestido de luto, ese que había usado en el funeral de su madre, y que estaba segura que había dejado en Calcedonia, en uno de los viejos armarios. La seda negra se le pegaba al cuerpo, y a la vez se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente. _

_Se quedó quieta un momento, y respiró. Sentía el agua tocando su frente, sus mejillas, sus manos; pero sus pulmones seguían llenos de aire. No se estaba ahogando, pero estaba perdida. Perdida, sola, y lejos de todo, en la oscuridad de las profundidades._

_Entonces un millar de burbujas se agruparon delante suyo, a unos metros de distancia, y prestamente conformaron una figura que Isabella no había visto en años, pero que aún moraba en un rincón de su mente y su corazón._

_—¿Madre? ¿Eres tú?_

_La Reina Reneé se le dibujó ante sus ojos como un hada, blanca y etérea, casi invisible. Llevaba en el rostro sano la sonrisa dulce y genuina que siempre la había caracterizado._

_—Mi pequeña —la llamó, y a pesar del agua que las rodeaba, la princesa adivinó una lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos, tan cafés como los suyos._

_—¿Madre? Madre…_

_Estiró un brazo, pero no logró tocarla._

_—Estás tan hermosa, mi niña. Ya eres toda una mujer._

_Isabella sintió sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y las dejó salir, para que su sal se mezclara con el dulzor del lago. _

_—Te he extrañado tanto, madre. ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta vez?_

_El rostro angelical respondió con un triste movimiento de cabeza._

_—No, mi pequeña. No me permiten quedarme. Debo partir pronto, y debo llevarme a alguien conmigo._

_El corazón de Isabella latió fuerte, lleno de miedo y preocupación. No quería tener que separarse de ella otra vez, pero no estaba lista para abandonar su mundo._

_—Madre… yo no quiero morir —confesó con tristeza, temiendo que su madre se sintiera rechazada._

_—Tranquila, mi Bella, no eres tú quien me acompañará en el trayecto de regreso._

_La joven princesa paseó la mirada por las oscuras aguas, intentando encontrar a quien sería el escolta de su madre al más allá._

_—¿Quién, entonces, madre?_

_Vio entonces la figura de un hombre que la miraba de lejos, sus verdes ojos bañados de pena, y tuvo aún más miedo que antes._

_—¿Edward? —murmuró, reconociéndolo._

_—Lo siento, mi pequeña, pero ha llegado su tiempo, y tengo que llevarlo conmigo._

_Presa del pánico, Isabella comenzó a mover piernas y brazos, intentando nadar hacia su madre, y hacia él que se hallaba aún más lejos._

_—No, madre, no, no te lo lleves —le imploró, mientras notaba que, sin importar lo que hiciera, no se acercaba ni un milímetro—. Por favor, madre, te lo ruego._

_—Perdóname, corazón, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Lo cuidaré, lo prometo._

_La figura femenina comenzó a desvanecerse en el agua, y el muchacho estiró los brazos hacia su esposa._

_—¡Edward, no te vayas, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes! —le gritó la joven con toda la potencia de su voz._

_—¡Ayúdame, esposa mía! ¡Por favor, sálvame!_

_—¡No puedo, no puedo nadar hasta ti!_

_—¡Bella!_

_El espectro se diluyó de a poco en las mismas aguas en las que había desaparecido Renée, y la pobre Isabella creyó morir de angustia y dolor, su propio corazón haciéndose agua en su pecho._

_—¡Edward no me dejes! ¡No me dejes, por favor!_

_Pero todo desapareció, excepto el sonido de su cálida voz intentando llegar hasta ella desde algún lugar desconocido._

_¡Bella… Bella… Bella…!_

—¡Bella!

La princesa abrió de pronto los ojos, y se encontró rodeada de oscuridad una vez más. Supo, sin embargo, que estaba recostada, y un cuerpo se encontraba pegado al suyo, una mano acariciando frenéticamente su mejilla húmeda de tanto llorar en sueños.

—Bella, Bella, tranquila, estoy aquí, tranquila —la voz de Edward se materializó en la noche, cerca de su oído, y los ojos chocolate de la princesa atravesaron las penumbras para enfocarse en el rostro preocupado del joven. Con cierta torpeza de movimientos, debido a su hombro lastimado y vendado, el príncipe acercó sus labios hasta la frente de su consorte y depositó en ella un beso cargado de ternura—. Tranquila, esposa mía, todo fue un sueño, una pesadilla.

Recuperando la noción del tiempo y el espacio, la princesa pudo distinguir el sueño de la realidad.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó acongojada, con su corazón galopando en su pecho—. ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás conmigo?

Ya lo había oído, ya lo había sentido, y aunque ya se lo había dicho, necesitaba corroborar que él era real.

—Sí, Bella, estoy aquí, a tu lado. No tengas miedo, todo fue un mal sueño.

Con alivio de comprobar que su marido no estaba muerto, pero con el doloroso recuerdo de esa pesadilla demasiado fresco en su mente y su corazón, Isabella sintió un nudo alojarse en su garganta, y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto.

Más que afligido por la tristeza de su amada esposa, Edward utilizó su brazo sano y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la rodeó por los hombros y la atrajo a su pecho, para que pudiera sentir que él estaba verdaderamente allí, que no se había ido a ningún lado. Por supuesto, no sabía exactamente qué había soñado su mujer, pero las palabras _"¡Edward no me dejes! ¡No me dejes, por favor!"_, habían bastado para hacerle saber que él tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

—Tranquila, preciosa mía, todo está bien, estamos bien. ¿Soñaste con el accidente?

—No lo sé, todo era muy confuso… Era el accidente, el lago… pero estaba mi madre, vi a mi madre…

—Oh —suspiró Edward, acariciándole los cabellos con la mano sana. Sabía lo mucho que afectaba a Bella la cuestión de la muerte de su madre, aunque ella nunca lo hablara abiertamente.

—Fue horrible, Edward… Ella se iba y me dejaba otra vez, y tú… Ella te llevaba… al Cielo, creo… Tú morías, me pedías que te salve, y yo no podía… yo no podía hacer nada —intentó explicar, su voz ahogada en un quejido, mientras sus lágrimas bañaban la camisa de lino del joven príncipe.

—Shhh, tranquila, mi cielo. No he muerto, estoy aquí.

Adormecidos y confundidos como estaban, ninguno de los dos se percataba de las palabras que salían de la boca de Edward, más propias de un marido enamorado que de un amigo ofreciendo un consuelo fraternal.

—Quería despedirme, pero tú desaparecías —insistía ella, mientras la mano de su esposo bajaba de sus cabellos a su espalda, y la acariciaba con dulzura, ayudándola a recuperar la paz.

—Fue sólo un sueño, querida, sólo un mal sueño.

Se sumergieron entonces en un profundo silencio, surcado al principio por los lamentos y suspiros de la princesa, que con el correr de los minutos y de los dedos de Edward sobre su espalda, comenzaron a aplacarse. Pronto se hallaron sumidos en ese estado que se produce entre la vigilia y el sueño, cuando los cuerpos, si se mueven, se mueven solos, por inercia, y las palabras salen como murmullos apenas comprensibles, sin pasar primero por el control exhaustivo de la mente.

—Duerme, mi cielo, yo estoy aquí contigo —la voz del de Aguamarina se presentó en un susurro y acarició con suavidad los oídos de Bella.

—Temo soñar lo mismo otra vez —confesó adormecida. Tan adormecida, que era claro que pronto se encontraría sumida en sueños nuevamente, lo deseara o no—. ¿Prometes que no me dejarás?

Si hubiera estado perfectamente conciente de sus palabras, la princesa se hubiera abofeteado por ser tan evidente en sus sentimientos, y en su necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Pero el sueño nublaba su mente, y lo que decía ya no poseía más coherencia ni lógica que la del corazón.

—Tienes mi palabra, amor mío —le aseguró él en otro susurro, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y besaba su frente una vez más, estrujándola una última vez contra su pecho antes de relajar su brazo y acompañarla por el sendero del sueño—. Como que soy tu marido, y te amo en cuerpo y alma, que no te dejaré ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente. De eso… —bostezó, y apenas pudo terminar la frase antes de quedar profundamente dormido junto a ella— ...puedes estar segura.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Bien temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Alice se encontró golpeando a la puerta de la alcoba de la Princesa María. Le habían informado que la de Pasos Blancos quería verla, y ella, inquieta y un poco nerviosa, había obedecido al llamado. No tenía idea de qué podría querer la heredera con ella, pero su sola presencia la incomodaba, y mil situaciones posibles se dibujaban en su mente.

Para comenzar con el pie izquierdo, quien abrió la puerta fue nada más y nada menos que James, luciendo la más cínica de las sonrisas.

—Pasa, doncella —le dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírsele en la cara, y Alice no supo si sentía más ganas de sacarle la lengua, abofetearlo, o salir corriendo. Si esa era la expresión en el rostro de James, no quería ni imaginarse qué estaría esperando María de ella.

Intentando tranquilizarse, la muchacha ingresó en la habitación y se inclinó ante la princesa, que se encontraba delante del espejo, revisando el maquillaje que le habían colocado las doncellas unos minutos atrás.

—Tenga usted muy buenos días, Su Alteza. ¿Me ha mandado a llamar?

María volteó el rostro para verla, y se asomó entre sus blancas mejillas una sonrisa que Alice no supo interpretar. No era claramente maliciosa como la de James, pero tampoco era genuina.

—Ah, eres tú. Sí, claro que te he mandado a llamar, es por eso que estás aquí, ¿no es así?

El tono no era despreciable, pero las palabras eran claramente irónicas.

—Así es, tiene usted toda la razón, Alteza.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te preguntarás por qué te he mandado a llamar, entonces.

Alice vio a la princesa comenzar a caminar en círculos a su alrededor, como un águila esperando el momento de caer en picada sobre su presa, y la pequeña doncella tragó saliva, un tanto más nerviosa que antes.

—Sí, Alteza. ¿Puedo serle de ayuda?

—No, no necesito de tus servicios —negó la mujer, sacudiendo la cabeza, y con ella la melena azabache que caía en cascadas—. Lo que preciso es… hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo, Alteza?

—Contigo, doncella. ¿Sabes por qué razón?

—No, Alteza. Disculpe usted pero desconozco a qué debo el honor.

—Por supuesto que lo desconoces, como al parecer desconoces tantas otras cosas. Mas no te preocupes, yo te instruiré —sonrió la de Pasos Blancos nuevamente, sus ojos esmeralda sacando a relucir un brillo perverso—. Mi guardia James, con quien tú tienes el privilegio de compartir las comidas, me ha informado de una situación… poco adecuada… que se ha producido, o se está produciendo, entre tú y mi guardia más joven, Jasper.

El corazón de Alice comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza. Desconocía qué podría haberle dicho James a su Señora, pero luego del altercado del día anterior, seguramente no era nada bueno.

—No… no comprendo a qué se refiere, Alteza.

—Cierra la boca, escucha mis palabras, y lo entenderás, doncella, pues suelo ser clara cuando hablo. Por lo que tengo entendido, has adquirido la desagradable costumbre de desperdiciar tu tiempo revoloteándole a mi guardia como una mosca a la miel, ¿me explico mejor ahora?

—Alteza, yo no...

—Silencio, criada, no me interrumpas —la máscara de cordialidad se desplomó del rostro de la princesa—. Mis guardias no están aquí para pasarse las horas platicando y enseñando a leer y a escribir a una chiquilla tonta. Pareces no entender que tu lugar en este castillo es el de servir a tu Señora, y el lugar de mis guardias es el de servirme y protegerme a mí. Mi Reino está en guerra, mi vida corre peligro, y tú estás distrayendo a mis guardias en lugar de hacer tus labores como corresponde. Tendrías que estar lavando, aseando, y encargándote de todos los asuntos de tu ama, y sin embargo te pasas las horas intentando seducir con tus pobres atributos a uno de mis hombres —finalizó, mirándola de arriba abajo con asco—. ¿Te parece correcto ese comportamiento?

Alice se sintió tan atacada que tuvo ganas de llorar. Por si no alcanzara con tildarla de irresponsable e indecente, con la mención a sus _pobres atributos_ la había menospreciado como mujer y tratado de poco agraciada.

—Le aseguro que no me he comportado así ni jamás lo haría, Alteza. Jasper sólo me ayuda en las horas libres, no hemos descuidado nuestras labores ni tampoco...

—¿Estás pretendiendo que crea en tu palabra, y no en la de James, en quien tengo depositada toda mi confianza hace años?

La pregunta tenía lógica, pero Alice, sagaz, encontró cómo responderla.

—Puede preguntarle a Jasper, Alteza, también en su palabra ha de confiar, y le aseguro que si James le ha dicho semejante mentira es sólo porque...

—Callada, doncella, no quiero oír más necedades de tu parte. Evidentemente no te han educado para ser una buena sirvienta, sino sólo para holgazanear y hacer perder el tiempo a quienes sí desean cumplir con sus servicios. Salta a la vista que eres la clase de niña que se cree mujer y va en busca de algún hombre a quien pueda seducir. De seguro te miras en el espejo y sueñas que eres toda una dama de alcurnia, ¿no es así? —rió la de Pasos Blancos, y a continuación la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta el espejo de su aparador—. Mírate, mugrosa. Mírate y mírame a mí. ¿Crees que tienes algún punto de comparación con alguien de estirpe como yo?

—No, Alteza, jamás osaría compararme con... —contestó Alice en voz baja, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Por supuesto que jamás osarías! Serías más tonta de lo que ya eres si esa idea cruzara tu mente siquiera. Pero al parecer no comprendes que eres más fea incluso que las niñas de tu misma clase. Mira esa cara de duendecillo endiablado que tienes. Mira ese cuerpo todo menudo, sin forma. Hasta los huesos que arrojan a los perros son más atractivos que tu figura.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Alice, y el rostro de María se cubrió de repente con un velo de falsa compasión y calma.

—No llores, muchacha, es sólo la verdad. La verdad a veces duele, pero hay que aprender de ella —le dijo con voz serena—. Ay, doncella, tú tienes una enfermedad muy fea, que afecta a muchas niñas en este castillo, por lo que he visto. Tienes eso tan horrible que es la vanidad.

—Le aseguro que me creo muy poca cosa, Alteza.

—Te crees aún mucho más de lo que eres —la contradijo la princesa—. ¿Y sabes por qué, muchacha? Porque aunque seas muy poco agraciada, conservas un atributo muy bonito, que es esta melena —le dijo, y comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre los cabellos oscuros de Alice—. Tienes un cabello casi tan bonito como el mío, y como es lo único bello que tienes, lo usas como arma de seducción, ¿no es así?

—No, Alteza, yo...

—Silencio, no me contradigas —la interrumpió, jalando de su pelo como si se tratara de las riendas de un caballo. Alice se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor—. Este cabello, mi querida sirvienta, es lo que te está causando tan grave aflicción. Créeme, si no lo tuvieras, tu vanidad desaparecería. Así que creo yo que lo mejor será que nos deshagamos de este atributo tuyo que tanto te afecta y te lleva por el camino del pecado, ¿no lo crees?

La doncella abrió los ojos llorosos de par en par, y se llevó las manos a la nuca, allí donde nacía su brillante melena.

—Alteza, se lo ruego, no...

—Ven aquí, James —la princesa llamó a su guardia, desoyendo completamente el pedido de la joven—. Llévala con el barbero de la Corte y dile que esta pobre muchacha tiene el cabello repleto de piojos, que le haga el mismo corte de cabello que le hace a los varones pequeños, así la libramos de esta tortura.

Alice volvió a mirarse al espejo, aterrada. El corte de los varones pequeños apenas si cubría una cabeza y llegaba hasta la nuca. Era más corto que el de James, incluso que el de Jasper.

—Como usted mande, Alteza —asintió el guardia con una reverencia y una amplia sonrisa.

—No, por favor, Alteza, si usted desea yo...

—Ay, doncella, doncella —suspiró teatralmente la princesa, mientras se limpiaba las manos en el lavatorio tras tocar el cabello de Alice, no fuera a ser que realmente tuviera piojos, o se le fuera a pegar la peste—. Sé que te parece cruel, pero créeme, lo hago por tu bien, querida. Me lo agradecerás cuando tu vanidad se haya ido.

—Pero no lo ha consultado con mi Señora, puede que Su Alteza Isabella...

—Su Alteza Isabella ha tenido muy mala noche, por lo que me han informado, y no quisiera importunarla con estas pequeñeces. Y si tú la aprecias tanto, tampoco la importunarás sumándole tus tontos e insignificantes problemas a todas las desgracias que ella ya tiene. ¿O acaso tan poco afecto le tienes?

—Por favor, Alteza —imploró Alice una vez más, mientras James la agarraba del brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarla hasta la puerta.

—Hazme el favor tú, y deja de chillar por algo tan estúpido como un poco de cabello. Incluso te facilitará las labores, así que no veo por qué razón te estas quejando, aparte del hecho de que Jasper ya no se detendrá ni a mirarte siquiera —le dijo con una mueca burlona—. Llévatela, James, estoy hastiada de estas tonterías.

Sin darle posibilidad a nada, el guardia sacó a la criada de la habitación, y María sonrió con deleite. La heredera de Pasos Blancos nunca se rebajaría a estar con un sirviente como Jasper, eso era seguro. Pero si el muchacho no era de ella, entonces no sería de nadie. Mucho menos de la doncella de la insufrible Princesa Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! Hoy siento que tengo que agradecerles extra por todo el cariño que tienen para conmigo y con esta historia. Me acuerdo del segundo cap, 2 almas caritativas me dejaron un review y me dije: "Lulu, evidentemente nadie te va a leer." Y hoy, no sé cómo, cumplimos 200 reviews. Mi alegría, más que por la cantidad, es porque se hayan tomado un minuto para hacerme saber que algo que escribí les sacó una sonrisa, o una lágrima, o un suspiro, o una carcajada, o incluso ganas de matar a alguien XD, o que me cuenten algo que podría corregir. Así que lo que celebro hoy, más que ese número 203 colgando del fic, son las 203 sonrisas que me han sacado, ayudándome, apoyándome y dándome ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Gracias, muchas muchas gracias, de verdad :)<strong>

**Como siempre, agradezco también los reviews del último cap (crematlv19, keytani, lagrima de flor, TatyPattz, janalez, Romy92, ori-cullen-swan, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Chriz, CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack y Berlice). Entre el "odio a James", el "muerte a María", el "¡Rose embarazada!", el "Edward ya ponte los pantalones", y las cochinadas en la lluvia, casi exploto de risa. Les digo que no sé si no conviene que ustedes escriban la historia y yo la lea, porque tienen unas ideas impagables, jajaja!**

**Les comento de paso que es posible que la próxima actualización demore un poco más, estoy de vacaciones pero además con algunos problemitas de salud (nada grave, no se preocupen), así que estoy menos tiempo delante del monitor.**

**En fin, me voy con un final a lo Batman: ¿Qué decidirá hacer Rose con su bebé? ¿Recordarán Bella y Edward lo que se dijeron medio dormidos a mitad de la noche? Y peor todavía, ¿querrá Jasper casarse con Alice y tener muchos pequeños Jaspers que corretean por el establo, después de verla con su corte de pelo de varón? ¡Jue jue! Descúbralo la próxima semana (o en su defecto la otra, si llego a tardar más), por el mismo FanFic-canal, y a la… hora que se pueda XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Lulu**


	20. El Amor Florece

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 – El Amor Florece<strong>

Ni bien terminó su labor en las caballerizas, Jasper corrió al castillo para reunirse con Alice y compartir con ella su hora libre, como lo hacía cada mediodía. Corrió literalmente, con la brisa enredando sus rizos dorados y las piedras cruzándose por su camino, haciéndole tropezar más de una vez. Así de impaciente estaba por ver a la dueña de su corazón, y en menos de cinco minutos hubo atravesado la media milla que lo separaba de las puertas del castillo.

Había estado meditando mucho acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior, y había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás la interrupción de James no había sido tan perjudicial como él había considerado en un principio. Aún estaba molesto con el abusivo guardia por querer fastidiarlos y menospreciar a Alice como lo había hecho, pero una gran parte de él, la parte que respondía a sus modales y su educación, agradecía que su compañero se hubiera hecho presente en ese momento tan inoportuno.

Y no es que considerara un error lo que había estado por hacer la mañana anterior. Por el contrario, estaba más que seguro de sus sentimientos, y más que deseoso de probar los labios de esa mujer que tanta paz había traído a su vida en tan poco tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que, más allá de lo bien que se sentía seguir los impulsos del corazón, los besos entre hombres y mujeres no comprometidos en una relación formal eran bastante mal vistos, tanto en Aguamarina como en cualquier otro reino. De haberse concretado el acercamiento que había tenido con Alice, sin que ningún diálogo o confesión de amor mediara entre ese poema y el beso que él tanto anhelaba darle, la respuesta negativa de los demás no se hubiera hecho esperar, y la actitud de ambos jóvenes hubiera sido cuestionada y repudiada por más de una doncella entrometida.

Pero James los había interrumpido y, sin saberlo, le había dado a Jasper la oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctamente, como el caballero que era. Más allá de las costumbres, Alice era una dama, y así quería tratarla Jasper. No era una compañera de travesuras, era la mujer que quería a su lado, y como tal merecía más que un beso arrebatado. Merecía que él le dijera todo lo que la amaba, y ella, sabiendo de sus sentimientos, decidiera entonces si él era digno de un beso suyo o no.

Llegado a destino, el de Pasos Blancos dejó de correr y, luego de tomarse un momento para recuperar el aire, atravesó la puerta principal y caminó con su mejor porte hacia el ala Oeste del castillo. Recorrió los pasillos del área más modesta del palacio e ingresó finalmente al comedor de servicio, pero se encontró con que la mesa estaba desierta. Alice siempre estaba allí esperándolo cuando él llegaba, pero esta vez no había aparecido, y Jasper no supo qué pensar.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez la muchacha se había percatado de los sentimientos de él y, al no corresponderlos, había preferido comenzar a poner distancia entre ellos. La idea le revolvió el estómago, pero su instinto de perseverancia lo obligó a no desesperar y descartar la idea al instante. Habían estado conversando como si nada durante la cena del día anterior, e incluso habían hablado del libro de poemas, y de lo ansiosa que estaba ella por leer otro en su próximo encuentro.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué Alice no estaba allí aguardándolo, como siempre?

Escuchó ruidos de cacerolas en la cocina y hacia allí se dirigió, esperando encontrar respuestas.

—Charlotte, ¿tienes idea de dónde está Alice? —le preguntó a la amable cocinera, que se encontraba atareada preparando el guisado de hortalizas para el almuerzo.

Para sorpresa del muchacho, la señora se dio vuelta y lo miró con preocupación, sin rastro de la sonrisa maternal que solía portar en su rostro.

—Ay, Jasper… Está encerrada en su alcoba, llorando.

El rostro del rubio guardia se transfiguró al instante. Podía mantener la calma cuando era su propio corazón el que estaba en riesgo, pero no cuando existía la posibilidad de que fuera Alice la que estuviera sufriendo. No sólo le dolía el alma de pensarlo, sino que le preocupaba enormemente lo que pudiera haberle sucedido. Su pequeña compañera no era una mujer de perder la alegría con facilidad. Si se encontraba así de triste, entonces se trataba de algo realmente grave.

—¿Llorando? Pero… ¿qué le ha ocurrido, Charlotte? —le preguntó entonces, con palabras serenas pero con la voz llena de inquietud. Su rostro compungido demandaba una respuesta inmediata, y la cocinera ladeó la cabeza, enternecida por la desesperación mal disimulada del muchacho. Desde el principio había notado que Jasper tenía debilidad por Alice, y ahora veía que al de Pasos Blancos le costaba cada vez más mantener sus sentimientos bajo control.

—Quisiera tener una respuesta, querido, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. Rose no logra que abra la puerta de su alcoba. Tal vez si tú haces la prueba, ella…

El de Pasos Blancos ni siquiera la dejó terminar.

—Gracias, Charlotte —alcanzó a decirle, dando media vuelta y abandonando la cocina para colarse por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de servicio.

Vio a Rosalie a la distancia, con su mano apoyada sobre la puerta de una de las recámaras, mientras le hablaba a la madera y esperaba respuesta del otro lado.

—Vamos, Alice, por favor abre la puerta, estoy segura de que podremos solucionarlo de alguna manera —imploraba la rubia doncella, cuyos pies ya comenzaban a dolerle de tanto estar parada en un mismo lugar.

Jasper se acercó a ella y alcanzó a oír la voz llorosa de Alice.

—Claro que no, Rose, esto no tiene solución.

—Pero crecerá —insistió la bella joven, al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza y se percataba de la presencia de Jasper, que ya se encontraba a su lado, totalmente desconcertado.

—Tomará meses. ¿Cómo haré para caminar por el castillo así?

Rosalie suspiró, agotada, y clavó sus ojos en los del guardia de Pasos Blancos.

—Rose, ¿qué le sucede a Alice? —le preguntó en un murmullo. Evidentemente la doncella había alcanzado a recolectar alguna información que él no tenía.

—Tu Señora, Su Alteza de Pasos Blancos —respondió ella en voz baja, con la mandíbula apretada—. Le ha mandado a cortar todo el cabello.

Los ojos azules del guardia se abrieron como los de un búho. Si había una respuesta que no esperaba, era esa. Se sintió aliviado al instante de saber que nada terrible había sucedido, pero comprendió también que Alice, al ser mujer, tomaría la pérdida de un atributo tan femenino como una verdadera catástrofe.

Por otro lado, era difícil entender cómo es que María había hecho algo así. Tal reacción parecía no tener sentido alguno. ¿Por qué se metería con Alice, a quien apenas había visto un par de veces, y con quien jamás había intercambiado palabra? ¿Con qué excusa le mandaría a cortarse el cabello?

—Pero… ¿por qué razón? —preguntó Jasper, completamente confundido.

—No lo sé exactamente. Lo único que alcancé a comprender es que James dijo algo acerca de ella que hizo enfadar a la princesa. De cualquier modo, ya conoces a Su Alteza. No necesita grandes razones para molestar a los sirvientes de este castillo, lo ha hecho desde que llegó a Aguamarina.

El tono de Rosalie, si bien bajo, era particularmente colérico, lo cual no le pasó desapercibido al guardia. No era ningún secreto para él que la rubia doncella no soportaba a la princesa de Pasos Blancos, pero nunca la había visto tan irritada, y eso que esta vez no había sido ella la víctima. Seguramente, si Jasper hubiera estado al tanto de su embarazo, lo hubiera comprendido un poco mejor.

Haciendo a un lado esa apreciación, se concentró en lo que realmente le importaba. Sin pensar en lo poco adecuado que era estar golpeando a la puerta de la alcoba de una dama, alzó el puño y tocó suavemente.

—Rose, ya te dije que no voy a salir —sollozó Alice desde el otro lado, pero enmudeció por competo cuando escuchó la voz grave y aterciopelada de su caballero.

—Soy Jasper.

La única respuesta que recibió el muchacho fue un prolongado silencio. Miró a Rosalie con el rostro marcado por la confusión, y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, igual de desconcertada.

—Alice… ¿me escuchas?

Otro silencio se instaló por un pequeño instante, y luego un diminuto sollozo cruzó el aire.

—… ¿J-Jasper?... ¿Qué haces allí afuera?

—Pues… fui al comedor para ayudarte con tus lecciones, pero Charlotte me dijo que estabas aquí…, llorando.

—… Oh… —la menuda doncella se mordió el labio inferior. Se le había pasado el pequeño detalle de que él volvería de las caballerizas y, tarde o temprano, se percataría de su ausencia e iría a buscarla—. No es nada… Estoy… bien.

—Yo no —replicó él—. No estaré bien mientras tú estés llorando.

Alice ahogó un suspiro, creyendo que el corazón se le derretiría dentro del pecho. Cada gesto amable, cada palabra dulce que él tenía para con ella, bastaba para elevarla hasta las nubes.

—Por favor, Alice, déjame hablar contigo.

—¿Tengo… que abrir la puerta?

—Sí, por favor.

—No… Lo siento, no puedo.

Rosalie exhaló un suspiro, se estiró el delantal con las manos, y le dedicó una última mirada compasiva a Jasper.

—Iré a ayudar a Charlotte con el guisado. Llámame si me necesitas —le dijo en un susurro. El guardia asintió y ella se retiró hacia la cocina, dejándolo solo frente a la puerta que su amiga se negaba a abrir.

El muchacho acercó la cabeza aún más a la madera, y le habló a su compañera en voz baja.

—Alice, por favor, ábreme la puerta. No tienes nada de qué esconderte —le aseguró.

—Sí, sí que tengo.

—A mí no me importa cómo te veas.

—Si me vieras no dirías lo mismo —retrucó ella entre sollozos—. No comprendes, Jasper. Me han cortado el cabello como a Benjamin. Parezco un niño, te espantarás cuando me veas.

El guardia sacudió la cabeza y agradeció que Alice no pudiera verlo en ese momento, porque ese último comentario le pareció tan irrisorio que no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Alice, ¿cómo crees que me vas a espantar? No podrías hacerlo ni aunque te esforzaras —le aseguró, y no mentía.

Jasper había estado dos años en la guerra. Dos años en los que había visto cientos de cadáveres y hombres mutilados. Eso sí que lo había llegado a espantar, y sólo en un primer momento, hasta que comprendió que ese cruel escenario era cosa de todos los días y había que acostumbrarse a él. Después de esa experiencia, el joven guardia estaba preparado para afrontar cualquier cosa, y una mujer con cabello corto ciertamente estaba muy lejos de ser motivo de espanto para él. Sobre todo considerando que aquella mujer era una que lo tenía totalmente cautivado con atributos que iban más allá de una bonita apariencia.

Sin embargo, quería mantenerse respetuoso de su desconsuelo. Entendía que para Alice era una situación penosa y muy desagradable, y su tristeza y poca confianza en sí misma eran más que comprensibles, dada la importancia que tenía el cabello para cualquier mujer joven. Una larga cabellera era el atributo femenino por excelencia. Representaba la feminidad, la delicadeza, e incluso la sensualidad de una mujer. Una dama que carecía de ella era considerada menos agradable a la vista que las demás, por lo que Alice tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse espantosa. Probablemente alguna doncella maleducada se burlaría de ella a sus espaldas, y muchos hombres le darían la espalda para no tener que verla siquiera.

Jasper no sería uno de ellos. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que nada haría que sus ojos de mar dejaran de seguirla adonde quiera que ella fuera.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes, Alice, pero no debes temer por lo que yo pueda pensar de ti. Sé que te seguiré encontrando tan bonita como siempre. Y si por alguna extraña artimaña del destino eso no sucediera, de todos modos sabes que yo jamás haría nada para herir tus sentimientos.

Su tono de voz, amable y sincero, tenía el don de aplacar la angustia de la joven, pero no era suficiente para convencerla. Él mismo lo había dicho, estaba la posibilidad de que la encontrara fea, aunque nunca se lo fuera a confesar.

—Lo siento, Jasper, pero no puedo. Me apena en demasía que me veas así.

El guardia respiró profundo y exhaló un suspiro, al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza rizada contra la puerta, admitiendo la derrota. Tendría que aceptarlo, Alice no saldría de allí sin una buena razón.

—De acuerdo— dijo en voz baja—. Si no lo deseas, no insistiré. No quiero afligirte más de lo que ya te encuentras.

Sus dedos rozaron la oscura madera, como intentando acariciar la imagen que se hallaba del otro lado. Realmente le dolía sentir la pena de su querida damita sin poder al menos tomar su mano o mirar en sus ojos café mientras hablaba. Era frustrante intentar consolarla así, tan cerca pero tan distante.

—Gracias —susurró ella, aliviada en parte, pero temiendo que después de ese fracaso él no haría otra cosa que marcharse y dejarla sola.

Por supuesto, eso no aconteció. Un comandante, sobre todo uno tan joven y tenaz, no abandona la batalla tan fácilmente. Menos tratándose de una batalla que tiene tanta importancia para él.

—Pero me agradaría saber qué es lo que ha sucedido —fueron las siguientes palabras del joven, dichas con tanta ternura y angustia que, más que una sugerencia, sonaban a ruego—. Por favor, Ali, dime qué ocurrió. Necesito saber por qué te han hecho esto.

_Ali_… El dulce sobrenombre tintineó en sus oídos como pequeñas campanas. La doncella se acercó más a la puerta y, contrariamente a Jasper, sintió por un momento que nada se interponía entre ellos. Al igual que el guardia, reposó su cabeza contra la madera y tomó fuerzas para contarle lo que había ocurrido, aunque evitando los detalles más incómodos.

—James me acusó de estar distrayéndote de tus labores, y Tu Señora se molestó mucho por ello. Dijo que mi actitud no es buena, que descuido mis tareas y te hago perder el tiempo, y que soy vanidosa. Entonces me mandó a cortar el cabello para… _curarme_ de mi vanidad.

El relato, si bien conciso en exceso, bastó para dar rienda suelta a la ansiedad de Jasper.

—¿Te castigaron por mi causa? —le dijo en un murmullo ahogado. Más allá de la débil excusa de su supuesta vanidad, al guardia le quedaba más que claro que era la cercanía que mantenía con él la que había determinado el escarmiento de Alice.

—No, Jasper, no fue por tu causa. Fue James quien acudió a ella y le dijo que…

—Que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo —el rubio completó la frase por ella. Sintió el calor del coraje subir por su pecho como un río de fuego—. ¿Eso es lo que a Su Alteza le molestó, que pasemos las horas libres juntos?

Alice respiró profundo y exhaló de a poco, y Jasper la imaginó moviendo la cabeza suavemente de arriba abajo.

—Eso creo —susurró la muchacha.

La frente del joven se llenó de líneas rebosantes de enojo. En el tiempo que llevaba con María, la había visto desquitar sus frustraciones con cualquier persona de menor rango que se encontrara a su alcance, incluso él mismo en una que otra ocasión. No necesitaba grandes excusas para hacerlo, y Jasper había aprendido a tolerar ese comportamiento simplemente porque no tenía opción. Era eso, o la calle. Algo parecido sucedía con James. Entenderse con él era parte del trabajo, así que le tocaba oírlo en los asuntos importantes e ignorarlo cuando se ponía cargoso de más.

No había que ser demasiado brillante para adivinar las razones por las que James había ido a contarle esas cosas a María. A juzgar por las tonterías que había dicho el día anterior, el mayor de los guardias estaba seguro de que su compañero estaba tratando de ascender de posición y pisarle la cabeza. Seguramente había intentado manchar su nombre delante de la heredera de Pasos Blancos dejándolo como un irresponsable que pasaba el tiempo con las doncellas en lugar de hacer sus labores.

Si María lo hubiera castigado a él por eso, seguramente a Jasper no le habría importado demasiado. Es más, probablemente nunca se lo hubiera contado a Alice para no hacerla sentir culpable por ello. Pero la princesa, quien se sentía mucho más a gusto enfrentándose a mujeres que a hombres, había preferido desquitarse con la menuda doncella, provocando que el joven guardia llegara al límite de su paciencia. Una cosa era que lo fastidiaran directamente a él, y otra muy distinta que utilizaran a Alice para ese cometido.

—Hablaré con ellos —decidió al instante—. Le diré a Su Alteza cómo son las cosas. Y James… esta vez no se saldrá con la suya, te lo prometo.

Alice jamás lo había oído tan enojado, y quiso detener la escalada de bronca que se estaba desatando en el guardia. Sabía que ese impulso de hacer justicia acabaría en un desastre si no lograba dominarlo a tiempo.

—No, Jasper —lo detuvo, su voz asomando por la rendija de la puerta—. No hagas nada, por favor. Tu Señora se fía mucho de lo que James le dice. Le cree mucho más a él de lo que nos cree a ti o a mí.

—Quiero intentarlo de todos modos. Si no hago nada, volverán a molestarte.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —insistió, preocupada al ver que Jasper parecía no responder a los razonamientos—. Lo único que lograrás es tener problemas con Su Alteza María.

—No me importa. Que se desquite conmigo si eso desea, pero no voy a dejar que te humille de esta manera.

—Pero, Jasper, ¿acaso no piensas en las consecuencias? Ya me ha dicho Rosalie que Tu Señora pidió que los azotaras a ella y a Benjamin. ¿Y si manda a James a que haga lo mismo contigo?

—Pues que me azoten cien veces si así tiene que ser, pero me van a tener que escuc…

Alice no pudo oír más. Se imaginó a María caminando en círculos alrededor de Jasper, observándolo con el mismo odio con el que la había observado a ella. Imaginó a James, arrastrándolo por el pasillo como la había arrastrado a ella esa mañana, empujando a su compañero contra la pared de alguna habitación vacía y alejada. Lo vio cruel, violento, asiendo el látigo y asestando golpe tras golpe sin remordimientos, con la sonrisa sádica pintada en el rostro; y vio a Jasper tensando la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos para tragarse el dolor. La sola imagen trajo nuevas lágrimas y desesperación a su corazón, y la doncella tuvo tanto miedo de que Jasper fuera a hacer una locura, que no pudo evitar el impulso que la embistió, haciéndole abrir la puerta de golpe.

—¡Jasper, basta, no lo harás! —le dijo con el miedo disfrazado de enojo, alzando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos llorosos en aquellos azules que ardían de impotencia—. No quiero que te arriesgues a…

Hubiera seguido hablando, pero tropezó con sus propias palabras al ver que la rabia en el rostro de Jasper era reemplazada vertiginosamente por la sorpresa, tal era el sobresalto de descubrirla con su cabello corto por primera vez. Tan preocupada había estado por detenerlo, que había olvidado su fiel promesa de no salir de su habitación, y ahora se hallaba cara a cara con el hombre de sus sueños, viéndose como en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Cuando el guardia la tuvo en frente, entendió el por qué de su angustia. La primera impresión era realmente una bofetada a los ojos. Su espesa melena oscura había desaparecido por completo, y ni rastro quedaba de los mechones largos que solían resbalar por su torso hasta tocar su cintura. Ni siquiera los hombros rozaba ese cabello casi negro que aún relucía con el brillo de una espada, pero que apenas si alcanzaba a cubrir su cabeza y la parte posterior de su cuello. Era, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, en toda su corta extensión, el cabello de un niño varón. Probablemente no habría mujer en todo Aguamarina que portara un corte como ese, y si lo había, esa mujer había de encontrarse tan deprimida como la pobre Alice.

Por mucho que Jasper lo había imaginado, el impacto de verla así fue más que fuerte, y el joven no supo reprimir el modo en que sus ojos se abrieron como un par de zafiros, sus cejas alzándose hasta las nubes. Alice vio su reacción y automáticamente se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando ocultarse de la mirada del guardia y detener la oleada de llanto que la invadió al instante.

—Oh, por Dios —exclamó avergonzada, y dando media vuelta entró corriendo de nuevo a su recámara, alejándose de él a toda prisa, casi con desesperación.

Por un segundo, Jasper se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta, tragando saliva mientras su mirada recorría la espalda de su compañera, como tratando de encontrar la melena invisible que no volvería a ver por mucho tiempo.

Fue sólo un segundo, hasta que se recuperó del impacto. Entonces sintió deseos de abofetearse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto como para dejar escapar ese gesto tan involuntario y desacertado, después de haberle dicho que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que él no haría nada para hacerla sentir mal? Seguramente, tras verle la cara de sorpresa, Alice querría abrir un hoyo en la tierra y esconder la cabeza allí para que nadie la volviera a ver, al menos hasta que le creciera el cabello nuevamente.

A pesar de la culpa, el guardia decidió que no era momento de quedarse ahí parado, lamentándose. Alice había dejado la puerta abierta, y era claro que no iba a dar un solo paso fuera de su recámara, mucho menos después de semejante bochorno. Estaba de pie en medio de la oscura habitación, de espaldas a él, y llorando a mares en el hueco de sus pequeñas manos.

La mirada del guardia se paseó rápidamente por la recámara, como buscando urgentemente alguna alternativa que no implicara romper con las reglas. No era nada correcto entrar en aquella alcoba, cualquiera lo sabía. Si un beso robado era repudiable, un hombre y una mujer solos en una habitación con un lecho en medio era directamente un insulto a la moral. Pero si ella no salía, él tendría que entrar. Dejarla llorando sola no era opción para Jasper.

Tragando saliva y pidiendo perdón a las buenas costumbres por su nuevo quebrantamiento, el joven se aventuró dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, antes de que alguien lo viera entrar. Evidentemente, según lo estaba descubriendo, el amor tenía sus propias reglas, que poco entendían de lo 'aceptable' y lo 'no aceptable'. Veinticuatro horas atrás casi había caído en la tentación de besar a una dama con quien, al menos todavía, no tenía ningún vínculo formalizado, y ahora se colaba en su alcoba cual amante prohibido. Tendría que asumir que Alice había dado vuelta su mundo, y sus sentimientos por ella lo estaban llevando a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera considerado un tiempo atrás.

La doncella oyó el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba a sus espaldas y volteó a mirar, creyendo que Jasper se había ido. Sus ojos enrojecidos chocaron con la figura del alto caballero, y a la joven le faltó tiempo para volver a esconder la cara entre las manos.

—Jasper, ¿qué haces? No debes entrar aquí —le advirtió entre lágrimas.

El muchacho apenas la escuchó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó a trancos hasta ella. Ni Alice, ni tampoco él mismo, hubieran podido prever lo que ocurrió, mucho menos detenerlo. Desesperado por consolarla, el guardia la aferró por la espalda y rodeó su pequeña figura con sus largos brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí. Alice se removió como un animalito salvaje, llorando a lágrima viva e intentando escaparse de su agarre, pero él no la dejó.

—Lo siento, Ali, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname, no sé por qué reaccioné así —le aseguró, estrechándola con fervor—. Tranquila, no es tan malo… Por favor no llores, te lo ruego…

La mente de la doncella era un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos encontrados. La vergüenza le brotaba a borbotones, ya no sólo porque él la había visto, sino porque estaba allí con ella, abrazándola. Encerrados a solas en una pequeña habitación, sin más testigos que las sombras. La sola idea hacía a su corazón palpitar con furia contra sus costillas, mientras unos nervios agradables y escurridizos la invadían de pies a cabeza, concentrándose en su estómago. Su alma traviesa brincaba de alegría al ver lo que él acababa de hacer sólo para consolarla, y sin embargo era demasiado conciente de su mala suerte. Tantas veces había soñado despierta con un encuentro así, y sucedía justo cuando su ánimo se encontraba tan destrozado como su belleza. Si Jasper la había querido en algún momento, si había estado por besarla como ella lo había imaginado, era seguro que ya no lo haría. No después de verla así, tan espantosa, tan poco atractiva como una oruga a la que le han cortado las alas antes de convertirse en mariposa siquiera.

La tristeza le había consumido tantas energías que no pudo ofrecer ninguna resistencia cuando Jasper la hizo girar en sus brazos y recostarse sobre su pecho. La mano derecha del muchacho se posó sobre su cabeza y acarició con ternura los cabellos cortos que la cubrían, al tiempo que su brazo izquierdo la rodeaba con la delicadeza de una madreselva. Se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar cómo el menudo cuerpo de Alice se aflojaba bajo su tacto, y se creyó en la gloria al sentir sus pequeños brazos aferrándose tímidamente a su cintura.

No le importó que bañara su camisa con su llanto salado, excepto por el desconsuelo que le daba cada lágrima que ella derramaba. La retuvo en sus brazos sin pronunciar una palabra, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para abrigarse con su calor y aliviar su tristeza. Ningún té de hierbas hubiera podido tranquilizarla como ese abrazo, y en pocos minutos sus lágrimas cesaron.

Con un brazo aún estrechando con delicadeza su delgada figura, el guardia bajó su mano libre hasta el mentón de su compañera e intentó empujarlo suavemente hacia arriba. Alice se negó a levantar el rostro y volver a ver a Jasper a la cara, pero él no aceptó su negativa.

—Alice, mírame, por favor.

—No.

—Mírame, Ali, te lo ruego.

Algo en su tono de voz llenó de ternura el corazón de la sirvienta, y en un latido se encontró observando sus ojos azules con vergüenza de sí misma.

La imagen que encontró fue muy diferente a la última. Jasper ya no la miraba atónito. La miraba con calma, con paz, con aceptación. La miraba con dulzura. Y si Alice hubiera tenido más confianza en sí misma y en los sentimientos de Jasper, hubiera visto que, además, la miraba con anhelo, y con mucho amor.

Y es que ahora que la tenía así, fundida en sus brazos, él tampoco veía ya esa mujer que había abierto la puerta dejándolo desorientado con su corte de varón. Estaba muy diferente, por supuesto. Su cabello era sin duda un atributo hermoso, y Jasper de seguro lo extrañaría. Pero lo que había quedado de ella no era menos agraciado que lo anterior. De hecho, mirándola de cerca, aún con los labios curvados y la mirada humedecida, a Jasper se le antojó que, de una manera particular, Alice se veía aún más bonita que antes. El cabello corto alcanzaba para despejar sus facciones angelicales y enmarcarlas en su justa medida, resaltando ahora sus pómulos rosados y la forma acorazonada de su rostro, así como su nariz pequeña y puntiaguda y esos ojos avellanados, que en conjunto le daban un aire de cálida simpatía. Si Jasper solía ver en Alice una dama típicamente hermosa, ahora veía una mujer de una belleza diferente a las demás, desconocida hasta entonces para él, como la de los seres mitológicos que pululaban los libros de los aristócratas y los relatos de los viajeros. No tenía rasgos de princesa, pero sí de hada. Un hada pequeña y saltarina y… maravillosa en todos los sentidos, al menos para él.

En medio de tanto drama, el joven caballero se permitió sonreír. Tan bonita era su Alice, que el intento de María por afearla no había tenido el menor éxito.

—Mírate, Ali… —le dijo en un susurro, y no pudo evitar que sus dedos rozaran su mejilla húmeda, mientras sus ojos ahogaban los de ella con ese azul intenso—. Sigues siendo preciosa.

La mirada de la doncella se llenó de nuevas lágrimas. Nuevas en toda la dimensión de la palabra, porque ya no representaban vergüenza o frustración, sino una pequeña luz de esperanza.

—¿De… De verdad lo dices? No tienes que mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor —le dijo con voz suave y temblorosa.

Él sonrió y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—No estoy mintiendo. Yo te veo aún más preciosa que antes. Pareces una hadita del bosque.

Contra toda premonición, Alice dejó escapar una diminuta risa. Pensar que María la había llamado _duendecillo endiablado_.

Jasper observó ese minúsculo estallido de alegría y confirmó lo que sabía hacía mucho tiempo: no había nada más hermoso y brillante en su mundo que la sonrisa de Alice.

—Has de estar ciego, Jasper —bromeó ella, con las mejillas teñidas de un vivo color rosado.

—No, tengo muy buena vista, de otro modo no sería guardia —replicó el joven de buena gana, y hundió su mano en las cortas mechas oscuras de su doncella—. Alice, ni aunque te dejaran calva podrían quitarte tu belleza. Te lo dije bailando el vals en la noche de la boda de Tu Señora. Un vestido no te hace bonita. Tampoco tu cabello. Eres tú, así como eres. Tu alegría te hace bonita. Tu inocencia, tu energía, tu lealtad con la gente que amas. Tu modo de ver el mundo. Eso es lo que te hace bonita, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Alice lo observó casi sin parpadear, imantada por su mirada clara y sus palabras francas. Jasper hizo otro tanto y, pasado el ameno comentario, respiró hondamente y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Estaban solos, abrazados, y él tenía muchos deseos de besarla. Pero antes tenía que sincerarse.

—Alice… —la llamó en un murmullo, bajando la mirada tímidamente—. Yo… Hay algo importante que necesito decirte —admitió, tragando saliva—. Hace ya algún tiempo que… que he intentado… juntar coraje… Es ridículo, años peleando en la guerra y encuentro que hay cosas para las que aún soy un cobarde —rió nervioso, esquivando su mirada.

La doncella sabía lo que deseaba que él dijera, pero no tenía idea de lo que él intentaba decir en realidad.

—¿De qué hablas, Jasper? —le preguntó, ansiosa.

—Quiero decir que he intentado hablar de esto contigo y no he sabido cómo hacerlo. Soy conciente de que éste no es el mejor momento, tú no estás con el mejor de los ánimos y no sé cómo puedas llegar a tomarlo, pero… Alice, yo…

El golpe de un puño retumbó en la puerta, y el guardia y la doncella se separaron, sobresaltados.

—Alice, ¿Jasper está ahí? —se oyó la voz de una Rosalie bastante preocupada.

Las mejillas de Alice se encendieron al verse descubierta, pero contestó con la verdad.

—Sí, aquí se encuentra. ¿Qué sucede?

—Dile que salga de allí ahora mismo. James está revoloteando por los pasillos, si se entera que está en tu alcoba puedes jurar que le irá a decir a Su Alteza y te harán algo mucho peor que cortarte el cabello —le advirtió susurrando del otro lado de la puerta.

El corazón de ambos jóvenes latió con furia, sobre todo el de Jasper, que no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que le hicieran más daño a Alice por su culpa.

—En un segundo —le contestó el guardia a Rose y volteó su mirada nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Alice—. Hablaremos luego con más tiempo —le prometió.

—De acuerdo.

Con tanta impulsividad como la que lo había llevado a entrar en su habitación, Jasper depositó un beso en su frente y pasó una mano por sus cabellos oscuros.

—Siempre serás preciosa para mí —le susurró, y sin esperar respuesta se dispuso a salir.

Imposible es describir la alegría que sintió la joven, o el modo en que su sonrisa se estiró de oreja a oreja, al tiempo que su corazón amenazaba con escapar de su pecho. No dejó, sin embargo, que esas sensaciones le hicieran olvidar una última advertencia.

—Recuerda, por favor, no hables con nadie de esto —le pidió—. Ni siquiera se lo menciones a Edward o a Bella si llegas a cruzarlos en las caballerizas.

—¿No se lo dirás tampoco a Su Alteza Isabella?

—No —decidió—. La he visto muy mal esta mañana, no quiero importunarla con estas cosas.

—Como tú desees —asintió Jasper, obligándose a respetar su pedido para no causarle más tormentos, y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con una Rosalie casi paranoica que lo escoltó prestamente hacia el comedor.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Esa tarde, todo era silencio en la alcoba del Príncipe Edward. El joven se hallaba reposando en su lecho, con su esposa recostada a su lado, y sus ojos se paseaban por el techo, recorriendo los caminos trazados por las molduras cual si fueran laberintos de piedra y oro. A pesar de ser él el herido, ese día había sido mucho más difícil para Isabella, y él lo había notado aún cuando ella no había hablado al respecto.

Lo cierto es que la heredera de Calcedonia no había podido sacar de su mente la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Se había puesto la gargantilla de su madre, y había pasado la mañana recordándola con tristeza. En alguna ocasión sus ojos se habían empañado, pero Edward se había encargado de alegrarla con algún comentario gracioso que la liberara de su calvario personal por un rato.

Era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer, en realidad. Después de años de profunda amistad, el príncipe sabía muy bien lo reservada que era su esposa cuando se trataba de hablar de su madre. Años atrás había hecho varias tentativas de conversar con ella acerca de esa muerte que tanto la había afectado. Todas las veces había fracasado rotundamente, logrando entristecerla aún más, por lo que finalmente había decidido no volver a hablarle al respecto. Se dedicaría únicamente a consolarla e intentar alegrarla en esos momentos de angustia, cometido en el que siempre tenía éxito, y le ofrecería su apoyo y contención con la esperanza de que algún día ella se permitiera hablar y llorar a su madre abiertamente.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando el mensajero Real se presentó en la habitación.

—Tengan ustedes muy buenas tardes, Mis Señores —saludó Eric con una respetuosa reverencia—. Traigo correspondencia para Su Alteza Isabella. ¿Desea usted que la deje sobre su escritorio?

La princesa sacudió levemente la cabeza y se levantó del lecho, caminando hasta el sirviente y extendiendo su blanca mano para tomar el sobre.

—Gracias, Eric —dijo con voz suave, y dio vuelta el sobre para verificar el remitente. El nombre que vio allí escrito le hizo sonreír tenuemente—. Oh, es una carta de Jacob.

Edward se esforzó por no fruncir el ceño, pero no pudo evitar el pequeño suspiro de descontento que escapó de sus labios. Era inevitable, siempre sentiría celos de la cercanía entre él y su esposa.

Isabella se percató de ello y rodó los ojos, sin poder ocultar la gracia que le causaba la actitud de su marido. Si tenía que ser honesta, le resultaba enternecedor que Edward se comportara de esa manera, aunque a veces podía ponerse tan molesto como un chiquillo mimado.

—¿Algún otro recado, Eric? —preguntó Bella al mensajero.

—Uno pequeño, Mi Señora. Jasper Whitlock, el guardia de Su Alteza María de Pasos Blancos, está allí afuera, en el pasillo, y solicita permiso para hablar con Sus Altezas.

—Muy bien, dile por favor que pase —asintió la princesa.

—En seguida, Alteza. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—No, Eric, muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, Mi Señora. Tengan Sus Altezas buenas tardes.

El mensajero hizo una nueva reverencia y se marchó, mientras Isabella volvía a su lecho con la carta de su amigo en la mano. La dejó sobre su mesa de noche, decidida a leerla más tarde, y esperó junto a su esposo la entrevista con el guardia de María.

Jasper no tardó en ingresar a la alcoba y saludar con una reverencia.

—Tengan ustedes muy buenas tardes, Sus Altezas, y les ruego disculpen mi intromisión. ¿Cómo se encuentra su hombro, Mi Señor? —preguntó a Edward con sincero interés.

—Mucho mejor, Jasper, muchas gracias. Y ahora que mencionas el accidente, me recuerdas que no me he mostrado considerado contigo. Has salvado nuestras vidas, y ni las gracias te he dado.

—No, por favor, Alteza, no es necesario. Sólo cumplí con mi deber —se apuró a decir Jasper, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Tu deber es guardar por la seguridad de tu Señora, no por la mía ni la de mi esposa. Veo que eres un digno caballero, y sé que tanto mi padre como yo te estaremos agradecidos de por vida.

—Y también yo —agregó Isabella con una sonrisa. Con todas las cosas buenas que Alice le había hablado sobre Jasper, la princesa de Calcedonia ya le había tomado estima al rubio guardia, aunque apenas hubieran intercambiado algunas palabras desde su llegada.

—Se los agradezco mucho, Altezas, aunque insisto en que no es necesario —Jasper inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente.

—Bien. Nos ha dicho Eric que precisabas hablar con nosotros. ¿Ocurre algo?

Jasper negó con la cabeza, un tanto incómodo.

—No, Mi Señor, todo está en orden. Es otra la razón por la que me encuentro aquí, pero después de los halagos que Su Alteza ha tenido para conmigo temo que piense usted que estoy intentando sacar provecho de ello.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Jasper? ¿Hay algo que se te ofrezca?

—A decir verdad, sí, Alteza, pero no quisiera que tome mi pedido como un intento por obtener recompensa por lo anterior.

—Pues si no es esa tu intención, no tienes de qué preocuparte, puesto que no lo tomaré de esa manera —lo tranquilizó Edward—. ¿Es que acaso es muy grande el favor que necesitas?

—No, Mi Señor, no creo que lo sea, pero es importante para mí, y me alegraría en gran modo si me concediera usted esta ayuda.

—Entonces no tienes más que decirlo, y haré cuanto esté en mi alcance por conseguirlo. Has salvado la vida de mi esposa, Jasper. Dudo que nada de lo que puedas pedir tenga más valor que ello.

Isabella clavó sus ojos cafés en el rostro de su marido, y una cálida llama se encendió en su pecho. Edward estaba dando a entender que la vida de Isabella valía para él más que nada en el mundo, incluso que la suya propia.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de rubor natural en sus mejillas, la princesa miró al guardia y asintió.

—Adelante, Jasper, no te sientas avergonzado. ¿Qué es lo que precisas? —lo alentó.

El rubio muchacho se encontró paseando la mirada por la habitación, con las manos entrelazadas y los dedos pulgares moviéndose nerviosamente.

—Bueno, Alteza, tal vez esto le suene un poco extraño, pero… —tragó saliva—, me complacería enormemente si me permitiera usted cortar una rosa de su jardín Real. Le doy mi palabra que sólo será una y no dañaré los rosales en modo alguno.

Edward alzó las cejas, y en su rostro asomó una divertida sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo lo que precisas?

—Eso es todo, Alteza.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo, Jasper. Los niños se la pasan robando flores del jardín, una rosa menos no hará la diferencia.

—Lo sé, pero yo llevo apenas más de un mes en su palacio, Alteza. No me parecía correcto tomarme esa atribución sin consultarlo primero, y tampoco quería hacerle perder el tiempo a Su Majestad Carlisle con un pedido tan insignificante. Consideré mejor pedirle este favor a usted, ya que Su Alteza Emmett no se encuentra en este momento en el palacio, por lo que tengo informado.

—Pues agradezco tu consideración, Jasper, pero realmente no era necesario. Aunque debo admitir que es un pedido un tanto peculiar —sonrió el príncipe—. ¿Has dicho que es importante para ti?

—Lo es, Su Alteza.

—Qué curioso… No quisiera intervenir en tus asuntos, Jasper, pero… ¿para qué fin necesitas una rosa?

El guardia tragó saliva una vez más, presa de la ansiedad, y el príncipe lo notó.

—No tienes que responderme —le dijo, pero eso no bastó para tranquilizarlo del todo.

Jasper se sentía incómodo dando ese tipo de detalles, pero creía incorrecto negarles una respuesta. Después de todo, se trataba de los mismísimos príncipes, y le estaban concediendo un favor a él, un simple sirviente.

—Quisiera… Quisiera obsequiársela a alguien especial.

Isabella se incorporó en la cama, poniéndose en alerta al instante.

—¿Una dama? —preguntó.

—Sí, Alteza.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

A Edward le sorprendió enormemente la curiosidad de su esposa. Ella no era de andar cotilleando ni inmiscuyéndose en la vida de las personas, por lo que su actitud se le hacía más que extraña. Sólo lo hubiera adivinado si hubiera estado al tanto de la relación tan cercana entre Alice y Jasper, y lo mucho que deseaba Isabella que su doncella fuera correspondida por el guardia de María.

Jasper no era hombre de sonrojarse fácilmente, pero en esa ocasión no lo pudo evitar. Jamás le había dicho a nadie que estaba enamorado, y confesarlo en voz alta delante de la princesa, ama y señora de Alice, lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

—Yo… Espero Su Alteza Isabella no lo tome como un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero… se trata de Alice, su doncella Alice —finalizó con la mayor seguridad que su timidez le permitió.

—¿Alice? —repitió Edward con grata sorpresa y una ceja apuntando al cielo, mientras su esposa intentaba no sonreír en exceso ante tal confesión—. ¿Deseas obsequiarle una rosa a Alice?

—Sí, Mi Señor —respondió Jasper sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué clase de rosa?

Ahora era el príncipe a quien le había atacado la curiosidad. Alice era como una hermana para Bella, y si alguien había de pretenderla, debía de cerciorarse que quien lo hiciera no jugara con su corazón.

Una parte de Jasper sintió deseos de salir corriendo y escapar de tan insistente indagatoria. ¿Por qué había tenido la idea de pedir permiso? Si hubiera robado la rosa sin decir nada, no habría tenido que pasar por aquel momento tan incómodo.

Pero si escarbaba muy en el fondo de su pecho, el guardia sabía que había elegido la mejor opción. Se estaba comportando como el caballero que quería ser para Alice; un hombre firme en sus convicciones y en sus sentimientos, que pudiera afrontar por amor cualquier obstáculo, peligro o humillación, y salir airoso para hacerse digno de su damisela. Si tenía que presentarse ante el mismísimo príncipe y dar una y mil explicaciones sobre sus intenciones, entonces lo haría. Lo haría por Alice.

Respiró hondo y se armó de valor para mantener su postura firme y sus ojos clavados en los del joven que, a pesar de ser un año menor a él, tenía el poder de exigirle cualquier respuesta. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, puesto que lo había decidido en cuanto se le ocurrió la idea de regalarle una flor a su amiga.

—Una rosa roja, Alteza.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar la inminente sonrisa que asomaba entre sus mejillas. Edward, por su parte, dudó entre fruncir el ceño o alzar las cejas, tal era su sorpresa y su confusión. Pero al mirar de reojo a su esposa y notar que su humor había mejorado considerablemente, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por alguna razón, a Bella le divertía, o le agradaba, lo que estaba escuchando.

—Jasper… —comenzó Edward, luego de estabilizar su estado de ánimo para mostrarse lo más templado posible—. Regalar una flor suele ser un gesto muy bien recibido por una dama, pero tú sabes que las flores expresan distintas… emociones e intenciones de quien las regala, ¿no es así?

—Sí, Alteza —asintió Jasper, adivinando hacia dónde apuntaban las palabras de su Señor.

—¿Tú sabes el significado que tiene regalar una rosa roja?

La mente de Jasper se vio dulcemente asaltada por la imagen de Alice garabateando sobre el papel, escribiendo su listado de flores y sentimientos relacionados con ellas.

_Rosa roja: amor apasionado._

El de Pasos Blancos sonrió tímidamente, y asintió una vez más.

—Lo sé, Alteza.

—¿Y crees que es esa la flor que mejor expresa lo que deseas transmitirle? Has de considerarlo bien, Jasper, no es un sentimiento que se tome a la ligera. Si te arrepientes, lastimarás el corazón de Alice, y sospecho que mi esposa no estará feliz si eso llega a suceder —le advirtió el príncipe.

Para satisfacción de Isabella, el guardia no mostró la menor señal de estar dudando o repensando su decisión.

—Entiendo la preocupación de Sus Altezas, y me proporciona gran tranquilidad ver que su doncella cuenta con su excelentísimo amparo y protección, pero han de saber que preferiría la muerte antes de ofrecer a Alice un mundo de falsas promesas. Puedo asegurarles, Mis Señores, que no he tomado mis sentimientos a la ligera. Lo he meditado mucho más de lo necesario, y lo cierto es que ni todas las rosas de Aguamarina alcanzarían para expresar lo que mi corazón guarda por ella, por lo que sé que no me arrepentiré jamás. Si he de fallar, será por no ser merecedor de tan preciado cariño, pero no tengan dudas, Altezas, que no será la firmeza de mi amor por ella lo que falle.

Las palabras del guardia, sumadas a la pasión contenida en ellas y el brillo de la ilusión en su mirada azul, fueron suficientes para convencer a los príncipes de que las intenciones de Jasper eran nobles y sinceras.

—Me agrada oír eso, Jasper. Alice es una gran mujer, y merece a su lado un hombre que la ame, la cuide y la respete. Si crees que puedes hacerlo, también lo creeré yo —sonrió Isabella, y el rubio muchacho sintió gran alivio al obtener su consentimiento.

—Le agradezco enormemente, Alteza. Tiene mi palabra de que haré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance por ser digno de ella y, si ella consiente, hacerla todo lo feliz que pueda.

El Príncipe Edward sonrió para sus adentros, complacido. Sin embargo, no dejó que la satisfacción se reflejara en su rostro.

—¿Sabes, Jasper? Lo lamento mucho, pero no te concederé el favor de cortar una rosa de nuestro jardín —le dijo, aunque algo en el tono de su voz parecía simpatizar con el joven que ahora veía su suerte caer en pedazos.

Bella le clavó una mirada cortante.

—Edward, ¿qué dices? —protestó, intentando fallidamente que su pregunta no sonara como una reprimenda. Siempre respetaba las decisiones de su marido, pero no estaba dispuesta a que un capricho suyo pusiera trabas a la felicidad de su querida doncella.

Jasper, por su parte, había perdido toda seguridad de un plumazo, y ahora se encontraba avergonzado y arrepentido de haber sido tan excesivamente ardoroso en su discurso. Probablemente era eso lo que había molestado al príncipe y lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

¡Qué equivocado estaba el de Pasos Blancos! Si había algo que había logrado con el fervor de sus palabras, era que Edward se sintiera identificado con él. Así también se sentía el príncipe cuando pensaba en Isabella: encantado, esperanzado, vulnerable y fuerte a la vez, con mucho miedo a perder y muchas ansias de ganar. Y sobre todo, devoto al objeto de su amor. Ver el modo en que Jasper desnudaba su alma hacía que el de Aguamarina sintiera simpatía por el joven hombre, que poco tenía para ofrecer a una dama, pero sin embargo estaba dispuesto a pelear por su amor. Ojalá él tuviera la misma valentía para decir a viva voz cuánto amaba a su esposa.

—Comprendo, Alteza. Lamento haberlo importunado con…

—No te concederé el favor de cortar una rosa de nuestro jardín, sino todas las flores que consideres necesario —lo interrumpió Edward con toda su amabilidad, y tanto su esposa como el guardia de María sintieron sus rostros contornearse en una espléndida sonrisa—. Tal vez no llegue nunca a expresar lo que en verdad sientes, y lo comprendo. Es imposible traducir un amor tan grande en algo tangible, sean flores o palabras. Pero si a esa rosa roja le agregas algunas azaleas y tulipanes, tal vez tu mensaje se asemeje un poco más a lo que deseas decirle.

Los tulipanes eran muy comunes en las declaraciones de amor. Implicaban sentimientos sinceros y puros. Las azaleas, por otro lado, expresaban la alegría de amar. Si pudieran hablar, gritarían a los cuatro vientos: _Mi corazón es feliz por amarte_.

Jasper asintió con gran júbilo, e inclinó la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, Alteza. En verdad se lo agradezco.

El príncipe se limitó a sonreír.

—Por nada. ¿Hay algo más que precisas?

—No, Alteza, sólo eso, y ya es más de lo que precisaba.

—Bien. Puedes marcharte, entonces.

—Sí, Alteza. Con su permiso.

El guardia hizo una reverencia y se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no salir saltando del gusto.

Edward ahogó una risa y observó a su esposa, que había recuperado la alegría en su mirada.

—Vaya, esto sí no me lo esperaba —murmuró el joven, rascándose con la mano sana los cabellos cobrizos—. Espero tenga suerte. Está tan embelesado que temo que el pobre hombre quedará destrozado si ella no corresponde sus sentimientos.

Por supuesto que la preocupación del príncipe por el guardia de María no era más que la expresión de su propio miedo al rechazo de Bella. Bien sabía él que una negativa de su esposa dejaría su corazón en ruinas, y por eso se compadecía de Jasper, que tenía las mismas posibilidades de fracasar que él.

—Oh, ella lo corresponde, Edward —sonrió Isabella, palmeando su mano, que ahora reposaba a su lado.

Él la observó con el semblante teñido de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué sospecho que sabes algo que yo no sé, esposa mía? —le preguntó pícaramente, y su mujer no pudo menos que reír.

—¿Algo como que Alice está tan perdidamente enamorada de Jasper como él de ella? —insinuó, y su marido alzó las cejas, sorprendido—. Lo he sabido desde hace ya algún tiempo, ella me lo confesó. Por eso es que me alegra tanto que se correspondan. Alice merece ser feliz.

Ese deseo de Bella estaba ese día más vivo que nunca. Una hora atrás, había visto a su doncella entrar a su habitación con el cabello rebanado como un árbol mal podado, y había apreciado la enorme tristeza en su rostro, disimulada por una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a ocultar su pesar. Al preguntarle qué le había sucedido, Alice había optado por la mentira. Le había dicho que, de tanto estar con Benjamin, se había contagiado de piojos, y había tenido que cortarse todo el cabello. Tan abrumada estaba Bella con la cuestión de su madre, que la doncella había considerado tan ridículo como descortés sumarle más problemas a su día, y había preferido seguir las indicaciones de María, aunque detestara mentirle a su amiga. Tal vez en algún momento, si veía su relación con Jasper amenazada por nuevas intervenciones de la arpía princesa, Alice se animara a decirle la verdad. Por el momento, continuaría como si nada y evitaría traerle más inconvenientes a Bella.

—Supongo entonces que tendrán éxito. Alice es una buena mujer, y Jasper parece ser un buen caballero. Aunque temo que, si se aventuran a estar juntos, acabarán con el cogote tieso, esposa mía —rió.

Bella alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—¿Y eso por qué, esposo?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Ella es pequeña como un cordero, y él alto como un caballo. Imagina los problemas que tendrán cuando quieran besarse.

La princesa rodó los ojos pero no pudo contener la pequeña risa que escapó sus labios. Le dio un pequeño codazo correctivo a su marido en el brazo sano y estiró la otra mano para tomar la carta que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche.

—Ya encontrarán el modo de solucionarlo —comentó, dando por finalizada la conversación acerca de los sirvientes y abriendo el sobre que tenía en sus manos—. Veré qué me ha escrito Jacob.

Esta vez fue Edward quien rodó los ojos y recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Pues si no te molesta, yo dormiré un poco, esposa mía —le dijo, permitiendo a sus párpados aflojarse. No estaba interesado en lo que _el entrometido_ tuviera para contar.

—Adelante, te hará bien descansar un poco —asintió ella, que a pesar de no hablar al respecto había notado lo ansioso que había estado Edward durante la mañana, viéndola en ese estado de tristeza e intentando por todos los medios alegrarla. Evidentemente todavía no había descubierto que no tenía más que estar junto a ella para aliviar su pesar, porque su sola presencia todo lo mejoraba en la vida de Bella.

Mientras él se sumía en sueños, ella se dedicó a leer la epístola.

_Mi querida Bella,_

_No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos oportunidad de platicar en tu espléndida boda, pero nuevos acontecimientos me hacen imperiosa la necesidad de escribirte estas líneas._

_Tal vez recuerdes que aquella noche te confié nuestras sospechas de un posible embarazo, y lo ansiosos y expectantes que nos encontrábamos al respecto. Pues bien, hoy el médico de la Corte nos lo ha confirmado: Leah está encinta. Has de saber que, ni bien compartirlo con nuestra familia y allegados, he venido corriendo a mi despacho para escribir esta carta y comunicártelo a ti, a quien guardo en mi corazón como la más entrañable de mis amistades, para que hagas llegar la noticia a tu esposo y toda tu familia. _

_Puedo decirte que en este preciso momento soy el hombre más dichoso de la Tierra. Es curioso el modo en que nuestras vidas van cambiando con el correr del tiempo, pero puedo decir con alegría que el cambio no ha sido malo en absoluto. A veces me parece que fue ayer cuando trepábamos árboles en Calcedonia, siendo aún niños. Hoy me encuentro casado, pensando en el futuro del Reino y con la buena nueva de que mi primogénito verá la luz del sol en pocos meses. Y sorpresivamente, enamorado como jamás lo creí posible. Tú sabes, Bella, que en un primer momento detesté la idea de tener que contraer matrimonio con Leah, aún sabiendo que era una buena mujer. La lógica siempre me ha indicado que un matrimonio arreglado no tiene posibilidades de prosperar y dar buenos frutos. Nunca pensé que de una unión por conveniencia pudiera surgir un amor sincero y verdadero, pero debo confesar que me he equivocado. Es posible un amor de esta naturaleza, y es lo más maravilloso que podría habernos ocurrido. _

_¿Pero dónde está mi cortesía? He hablado puramente de mis asuntos y no he preguntado cómo te encuentras siquiera. ¿Cómo te hallas en tu nueva vida de esposa, con tu nueva familia y en tu nuevo hogar? Sé lo mucho que te aprecian los reyes, y no creo equivocarme al pensar que ya han de considerarte parte de su familia. Imagino también que Edward te estará tratando con el respeto y cariño que mereces, siempre se ha comportado como un perfecto caballero; pero si no lo hace, házmelo saber y le diré unas cuántas verdades. _

_Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto, y deseo de todo corazón que te encuentres viviendo la misma felicidad que me embarga a mí en este momento. Sonrío de sólo pensar que, si el Cielo así lo quiere, la próxima vez que nos encontremos te estaré presentando a nuestro hijo._

_Te saluda con sincero afecto, _

_Tu leal amigo, Jacob._

Isabella dobló el papel en sus manos y lo guardó en el sobre, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Jacob se convertiría en padre.

Giró la cabeza y sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre la imagen de su esposo, que ya dormía profundamente. Recorrió con su mirada cada milímetro del rostro sereno, y lo guardó en su retina y en su corazón. Era la mismísima imagen de un ángel. Su ángel. Su cielo. Su amor.

Como una correntada de aire, recuerdos de la noche anterior estrujaron su pecho e inundaron su mente, pero no con la angustia de la pesadilla, sino con la confusión del despertar. Ese despertar en que él había estado a su lado, y había dicho cosas que ella tal vez no había comprendido en medio de tanta tristeza y ensoñación, pero que ahora volvían a su conciencia.

Palabras de todos lados corretearon por su mente. La ilusión de Jasper, la alegría de Jacob, la calidez de Edward en cada ocasión, hilándose como hebras de sentimientos, tejiendo de a poco el mismo amor que Bella guardaba en su corazón, y que ahora veía multiplicarse en los corazones de quienes la rodeaban, incluso de su propio esposo.

…_Es curioso el modo en que nuestras vidas van cambiando con el correr del tiempo…_

_—Se ha puesto muy bonita el día de hoy, Su Alteza._

… _pero puedo decir con alegría que el cambio no ha sido malo en absoluto…_

_—Mi cielo, yo estoy aquí contigo…_

…_Hoy me encuentro casado…_

_—Estás preciosa, Bella._

_—Tranquila, preciosa mía, todo está bien, estamos bien…_

…_Enamorado como jamás lo creí posible…_

_—¿Temiste por tu vida?_

_—Temí por la tuya._

_—Has salvado la vida de mi esposa. Dudo que nada de lo que puedas pedir tenga más valor que ello._

…_Nunca pensé que de una unión por conveniencia pudiera surgir un amor sincero y verdadero…_

_—Lo he meditado mucho más de lo necesario, y lo cierto es que ni todas las rosas de Aguamarina alcanzarían para expresar lo que mi corazón guarda…_

…_pero debo confesar que me he equivocado…_

_—Es imposible traducir un amor tan grande en algo tangible, sean flores o palabras…_

…_Es posible un amor de esta naturaleza…_

_—No será la firmeza de mi amor lo que falle._

_—Tienes mi palabra, amor mío._

… _y es lo más maravilloso que podría habernos ocurrido…_

_—Como que soy tu marido, y te amo en cuerpo y alma, que no te dejaré ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente._

El rostro de Bella se transfiguró, moldeándose con el éxtasis de la revelación, de saberse protegida y amada en secreto por el hombre que yacía a su lado.

Una lágrima asomó en sus ojos. No había sido un sueño, ni el producto de su imaginación.

Edward lo había dicho, en verdad lo había dicho.

—…_De eso… puedes estar segura…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! Mil perdones por la demora. Sé que a nadie le importa las excusas, y la mía tampoco es muy buena, pero se las digo igual. Me trabé muchísimo para escribir la primera parte del cap, y cuando estuvo terminada había quedado muy diferente a como me la había imaginado (a veces la mano se me va e improvisa cualquier cosa fuera de libreto, jeje). Sentí que le faltaba algo, no estaba conforme (peco de perfeccionista, lo confieso), así que después de muchos días me puse a reescribir, cortando, pegando, cambiando de lugar, sacando, poniendo. Acabo de terminarlo. Seguramente piensen que el resultado no tiene nada de maravilloso y fue una espera excesiva para algo tan sencillo, pero qué le voy a hacer, tengo que ser fiel a lo que me pide el corazón, y el corazón me pedía reescribirlo como lo había imaginado en un principio. Espero sepan perdonar que las haya tenido sin novedades por tanto tiempo.<strong>

**Lamentablemente, el anuncio que tengo tampoco creo que lo vayan a tomar muy bien. Empiezo de nuevo la universidad, y al no tener capítulos adelantados es muy probable que la frecuencia de actualizaciones no mejore. Mentiría si dijera que voy a poder actualizar todas las semanas, ustedes saben la exigencia de los estudios. **

**No es mucho lo que puedo hacer para compensarlas, pero lo voy a intentar. En primer lugar, quiero asegurarles que, con más o menos frecuencia, las actualizaciones van a estar. Esta es una historia que tengo planeada de principio a fin, o sea que tengo boceteado lo que pasa en cada capítulo de acá hasta el final. No está totalmente estructurado, se puede agregar una que otra modificación en el medio, pero esto no es improvisado, así que no hay riesgos de que la historia quede inconclusa, porque sé exactamente qué va a pasar, y cómo va a terminar.**

**Y lo otro que se me ocurre para subsanar mis inconvenientes es recomendarles 3 historias muy buenas que estoy leyendo. Si no tienen mucho que leer y les aburre esperar mis actualizaciones, pueden mientras tanto entretenerse con:**

***_Amor en el establo_, de TatyPattz ( http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7860053 / 1 / )**

***_Mi vida sin ti_, de Christina Becker ( http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7633539 / 1 / )**

***_La Novicia Inocente_, de Paulinita Rathbone ( http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7888878 / 1 / )**

**Realmente se las recomiendo, son muy buenas historias y las van a disfrutar, sobre todo si son amantes del Jalice como yo :)**

**Por último, quiero agradecerles muchísimo todos los reviews del último cap. Gracias a: crematlv19, beakis, katty, AvrilG., PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Sweet'Dangerous, DCullenLove, ori-cullen-swan, Romy92, keytani, TatyPattz, Berlice, ALI-LU CULLEN, CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack, lagrima de flor, carmen, Chriz, ALEPEZ, Christina Becker, Sully YM, Ara Cullen, Alexz Darcy Black, Vicky-Cullen-Alice-Swan, Mon de Cullen y BarbyBells, por las opiniones y los buenos deseos (muchas gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor, fue sólo un molesto virus pasajero). Perdón por alterarlas con la loca de María, perdón por no oír sugerencias de no cortarle el pelo a Alice, y perdón por dejar a las Rosemmett con ganas (en el próximo las compenso)**

**Prometo un próximo cap imperdible para las Bedward :) Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, y mención honorífica si tuvieron la paciencia de leer mi nota de autor entera ;)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap (y que la espera haya valido la pena) ¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**Lulu**


	21. Quiero

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 - Quiero<strong>

Esa misma tarde, el príncipe Emmett se dirigía hacia el campo de tiro para probar su suerte con el arco, cuando divisó a lo lejos la figura de Rosalie, quien caminaba a paso firme hacia la capilla del palacio.

La curiosidad lo asaltó al instante. ¿Qué hacía la doncella un día de semana entrando al pequeño templo? No era su labor encargarse del cuidado de esa área del castillo.

Se detuvo en sus pasos para que ella no se percatara de su presencia, y en cuanto la vio ingresar al santuario desvió su ruta y la siguió sin hacer el menor ruido. No tardó mucho en llegar a las puertas, y allí se quedó, oculto tras una de las gruesas columnas que adornaban la entrada.

Observando a escondidas, vio cómo Rosalie se acercaba a uno de los reclinatorios más alejados del altar, aquellos reservados a los sirvientes. La joven se apoyó sobre el delicado pasamanos de nogal y, llevándose una mano al estómago, se tomó un momento para respirar. Su semblante no era el mejor. Estaba pálida, y sus ojos vislumbraban cansancio.

La criada dejó pasar un instante más y luego procedió a arrodillarse en el almohadón. Se persignó de acuerdo a las costumbres y unió sus manos al frente, sobre el apoyabrazos de madera.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, más confundido aún que antes.

—Señor mío, Santísimo Creador, estoy aquí a tus pies, como tu humilde servidora —habló ella en voz muy baja, mirando fijamente a la exquisita figura de mármol blanco que parecía observarlo todo desde la cima del altar—. Vengo hoy arrepentida por mis pecados, rogando tu perdón y pidiendo me concedas la gracia de tu inconmensurable bondad. Por favor, Mi Señor, tú que eres grande y misericordioso… Ayúdame.

Emmett sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo su amada bajaba la cabeza y, sin poder contenerse, se quebraba en llanto. Rosalie jamás lloraba con semejante amargura enfrente de nadie, ni siquiera de él mismo. Pensó en salir de las sombras y correr a abrazarla, a ofrecerle su contención y compartir con ella la carga de su sufrimiento, cualquiera que este fuera. Pero no podía, no debía. Ni siquiera debía estar ahí, presenciando la conversación privada de Rosalie con su Dios. No era correcto, y si ella supiera que él estaba allí, se enfadaría y mucho.

La rubia doncella se secó las lágrimas como pudo con la manga de su delantal y volvió a alzar la mirada, sus ojos llorosos buscando desesperadamente consuelo y protección en el Cristo de mármol.

—Ayúdame por favor, Mi Señor. Mi corazón está deshecho, lleno de temor. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer. Mi fe es grande, Dios mío, y confío en que ha de haber una razón por la que me has enviado esta prueba. He aceptado con entereza todo lo que has deparado para mi vida. Me esfuerzo cada día por seguir adelante, cuidando de Benjamin e intentando enorgullecer a nuestra madre, que sé que ha de estar junto a ti, gozando de la compañía de los ángeles. Pero me siento tan débil, Señor. Siento que me fallan las fuerzas. Me has puesto en una encrucijada, y no sé cuál es el camino que debo elegir. Paso las noches en vela preguntándome si apruebas la solución que se me presenta, si sería correcto tomarla, o si debo aceptar el problema como pago por mis pecados. Dudo incluso sobre la naturaleza de esta dificultad, si es esto un castigo que merezco, o si es en verdad una bendición que no comprendo. —Rosalie volvió a secar sus mejillas húmedas y exhaló un hondo suspiro—. Necesito tu ayuda, Mi Señor, hoy más que nunca. Si tomo la decisión incorrecta, temo que el dolor y arrepentimiento serán demasiados, y no me siento fuerte para enfrentarlos. Por favor, Dios Santísimo, concédeme un poco de tu inmensa sabiduría para comprender lo que debo hacer y decidir lo correcto. Nada más pido, Mi Señor. Me encomiendo a tus manos como tu servidora, y te seré siempre fiel. Amén.

Rosalie volvió a persignarse y se incorporó, estirando su delantal para quitarle las arrugas y respirando hondo una vez más. Temiendo ser visto, Emmett se dispuso a marchar, pero en el apuro derribó el candelabro que se encontraba sobre una de las pequeñas mesas de la entrada. Si bien las velas estaban apagadas y el accidente no causó mayores problemas, el sonido que provocó la caída fue suficiente como para advertir a Rosalie sobre la presencia de alguien más en el santuario.

La doncella se dio vuelta al instante, sobresaltada, y encontrar la mirada avergonzada del príncipe no la tranquilizó.

—¿Emmett? —lo llamó, ahogando un quejido, y rápidamente caminó hacia él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El heredero de Aguamarina tragó saliva y sintió que las manos le sudaban. Al ver que no respondía, la sirvienta volvió a preguntar:

—¿Has venido a orar?

—Yo…

—No debes mentir en la morada de Dios —le recordó Rosalie, notando que dudaba.

Emmett agachó la cabeza un instante y la volvió a levantar, asintiendo.

—Tienes razón… No, no he venido a orar. Te vi caminar hacia aquí y te seguí. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

Rosalie se llevó una mano a la mejilla y lo miró con ojos espantados.

—¿Has estado aquí, oyendo mis plegarias?

Él tragó saliva una vez más y volvió a asentir, avergonzado.

—Lo lamento, no fue mi intención.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—No pude evitarlo —confesó, y por un impulso de su corazón tomó la mano de su enamorada y la aferró con fuerza—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Rosalie? ¿Cuál es esa prueba que Dios ha puesto en tu camino?

La joven se sintió con el corazón en la garganta, pero mantuvo su postura firme y la mirada fija en él.

—Emmett, no debes inmiscuirte en mi diálogo privado con Dios. Los asuntos de mi fe no te conciernen.

—Todo lo tuyo me concierne, Rosalie —le aseguró él, y sus ojos azules dejaron ver la transparencia de sus palabras—. ¿Cuándo entenderás que eres el sol alrededor del cual gira mi mundo? Tus tristezas son las mías, tus problemas son míos también.

Rosalie agachó la cabeza. No podía resistir que él la mirara así, que la derritiera con sus palabras. No era el momento para dejar que su mente se nublara, ni que esas dulces frases de amor le impidieran pensar con cautela.

—Tengo que irme, Emmett, debo continuar con mis labores— balbuceó, y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Emmett no se lo permitió. La atrapó por la muñeca y la obligó a girar nuevamente para encontrar su mirada. El movimiento brusco provocó en la joven embarazada un pequeño mareo que se reflejó en su rostro.

—Rosalie… —la llamó él, notando la repentina palidez de sus mejillas y el modo en que su mirada se paseaba por el suelo, perdida e intentando volver a hacer foco—. Rose, preciosa mía, ¿te encuentras bien?

La doncella se agarró de su fuerte brazo y se tomó un segundo para recuperarse, antes de afirmar levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy bien. Fue sólo un pequeño mareo.

El príncipe frunció el ceño.

—¿Un mareo? Debe verte el médico.

—Por supuesto que no, ya estoy bien —se apresuró a disentir ella.

—No es normal que sufras un mareo.

—Sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa? Permite que te vea el médico de la Corte, así tendrás la certeza de que todo está b…

—¡Te he dicho que no, Emmett!

La voz de Rose retumbó en las níveas paredes de la capilla, haciendo eco en los oídos de Emmett. El muchacho la miró desconcertado, sus ojos en blanco llenos de confusión y dolor ante el frío rechazo. Estaba acostumbrado al carácter fuerte de la doncella, pero no a que utilizara ese tono con él.

Rosalie se quedó perpleja ante su propia reacción, el corazón palpitándole con furia en el pecho. Sintió al instante la culpa de haberle gritado de esa manera, y como muestra de ello se mordió el labio inferior, lamentándose. Emmett sólo quería ayudarla, y ella respondía a su cariño de la peor manera posible.

—Lo siento —murmuró el robusto joven con la mirada de un niño arrepentido—. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

—Lo sé —asintió ella en voz baja, sus ojos no menos tristes que los de él—. Perdona mi atrevimiento, no es correcto que te trate así.

La doncella frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, insatisfecha con su propio pedido de disculpas. Emmett tenía razón, era demasiado orgullosa. Tanto que, aún estando frente al único hombre que la hacía sentir vulnerable y enamorada, le costaba abrir su pecho y decir con precisión lo que en verdad sentía. Quería pedirle perdón por lastimarlo, porque lo amaba con locura y le dolía verlo sufrir por ella, y sin embargo lo único que había hecho era pedir perdón por su atrevimiento, como si lo único que le importara fuera no ofender al príncipe por su título nobiliario.

—No, no pidas perdón —se apresuró él, sacándola de su reproche interno—. No voy a negar que me duele que rechaces mi ayuda, pero me alegra que sientas la libertad de tratarme como a un igual. No quiero que te contengas de decir lo que piensas sólo porque soy el príncipe. No soy tu dueño, Rose, soy tu amado.

Ella se perdió un segundo en sus ojos de mar, deseando poder ser honesta y decirle lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Pero no podía. No podía comprometer la felicidad y el futuro del príncipe sólo porque el de ella ya estaba acabado. No había nada que él pudiera hacer, y saberlo sólo le traería más desgracias. Haría el sacrificio y lidiaría sola con su problema. Y si Emmett había de enterarse, eso ocurriría cuando el vientre de Rosalie estuviera demasiado abultado como para ocultarlo, eso si ella aceptaba el desafío de continuar con su embarazo.

—Entonces, si no eres mi dueño, acepta por favor que mis silencios son míos, Emmett, y mi deseo ahora es callarlos.

Un profundo silencio invadió la capilla. La respuesta de Rose, firme y concisa, no dejaba lugar a réplica.

Sintiéndose derrotado, el príncipe asintió ligeramente y soltó su muñeca, liberándola. Si no era su dueño, tenía que aceptar no sólo su deseo de callar, sino también su deseo de marcharse.

Un pequeño brillo bailó en los ojos violáceos de Rose, ese día más grises que nunca, y la criada se dio el lujo de esbozar una diminuta sonrisa de agradecimiento por el gesto comprensivo de su amado. Él la conocía más que nadie, y sabía perfectamente cuando era necesario dar un paso atrás y permitirle un tiempo para estar a solas.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

—Lo que sea por verte bien, preciosa mía —murmuró él, y precisó de toda su entereza para no exhalar un amargo suspiro.

Rosalie se paró en puntas de pie y depositó un tenue beso sobre la comisura de sus labios a modo de despedida. Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó presurosa por los verdes campos, dejando al príncipe acongojado, y peor aún, con el corazón repleto de incertidumbre.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

El descanso de Edward se prolongó mucho más de lo esperado, y el príncipe no despertó sino hasta las 6 de la tarde, con los últimos rayos de sol desapareciendo por el Occidente. Cuando abrió los ojos, su esposa estaba a su lado como siempre.

A pesar de estar completamente recuperada, Isabella apenas se había levantado de la cama desde el día del accidente. Ansiaba volver a respirar el aire fresco, pero le faltaba su compañero de aventuras. No era lo mismo sin Edward.

El príncipe debía mantener un estricto reposo, descansando día y noche en su lecho, y la princesa de Calcedonia pasaba las horas a su lado, platicando o leyéndole algún libro interesante. Él, aunque disfrutando y mucho de su compañía, la alentaba a dar paseos por el jardín y disfrutar de los últimos días soleados, puesto que el otoño ya había arribado y pronto el frío y la lluvia continua truncarían sus planes al aire libre. Isabella le daba el gusto y caminaba un rato bajo el cielo aún celeste, pero pronto volvía al lado de su marido, impulsada no sólo por la culpa de dejarlo solo, sino por el deseo de estar con él. ¿Para qué buscar el sol afuera cuando lo tenía en su propia alcoba, en su propio lecho, iluminándolo todo con una cálida sonrisa?

Eso mismo se encontraba pensando ella, aún abrumada después de horas de hermosa revelación, cuando él despertó y sus ojos jade encontraron los suyos. A Edward le pareció ver un brillo diferente en la mirada de su mujer, y estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se debía cuando llegaron Alice y Angela con la cena para la joven pareja.

Otra solicitud que Bella había hecho a su doncella: debían llevarle las comidas a su alcoba como lo hacían con las de Edward. Sólo una vez había bajado al comedor a pedido de su marido, pero había decidido no volver a hacerlo hasta que el príncipe no se recuperara y pudiera acompañarla. A pesar de sentirse muy a gusto con sus suegros y su entretenido cuñado, su mente se ausentaba de las conversaciones para pensar en Edward, y las preguntas y reflexiones de María acerca del estado de salud de su esposo no ayudaban en absoluto.

Las doncellas se retiraron y la cena transcurrió en un extraño silencio, mitad ameno, mitad incómodo, con una curiosidad que palpitaba en el aire como el aletear de un colibrí. Mientras Bella mordía un trozo de pan y buscaba el modo de abordar el tema del amor, Edward se llenaba la boca de sopa e intentaba adivinar qué inusuales pensamientos habían invadido la mente de su esposa durante su largo descanso. Estaba seguro de que algo había pasado entre las horas de la siesta, y se enojó consigo mismo por haberse quedado dormido en ese preciso momento.

Tras intercambiar con Isabella comentarios sin importancia sobre el clima y la comida, el príncipe recordó la carta de Jacob Black. Supuso de inmediato que tal vez el cambio en el semblante de su mujer tendría que ver con ello, y se decidió a averiguarlo.

—¿Has leído la carta que te envió Jacob?— preguntó con disimulo, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y apartando la bandeja de plata, una vez terminada la cena.

La castaña mujer bebió el último sorbo de vino y dejó también la charola casi vacía sobre su mesa de noche.

—Oh, sí —asintió ella, sonriente—. Me ha dado una muy buena nueva, Edward.

El joven entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia y descansó su cabeza en la mullida almohada.

—Por supuesto, _ése_ siempre cuenta con alguna noticia o gracia para lograr tu atención.

En otra ocasión, Isabella le hubiera propinado un codazo correctivo y hubiera rodado los ojos, reprendiéndolo por sus injustificados celos. Esta vez, en cambio, Edward la oyó reír por lo bajo y la vio sacudir levemente la cabeza, al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

—Suenas molesto, esposo— murmuró ella simpáticamente.

—No creo estarlo— mintió él, y mintió en vano, porque sabía que ella estaba perfectamente al tanto de sus incontrolables celos—. ¿Cuál es la buena nueva? ¿Será desterrado a un reino lejano donde no hay posibilidad de mantener correspondencia con las esposas de otros príncipes?

—Ay, Edward, no seas así —Bella volvió a reír, y esta vez no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—. Es mi amigo.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Cuál es la noticia?

Una sonrisa rozagante se asomó en el rostro de la princesa, quien se incorporó para darle formalidad a su anuncio.

—Jacob y Leah serán padres. El médico de la Corte finalmente se los ha confirmado.

Edward tragó saliva, intentando digerir la confusa sensación que se instaló en su garganta. Algo se dividía en su interior, y no encontraba explicación para ello. Una parte suya se alegraba por él, eso era claro. A pesar de considerar a Jacob como el entrometido que de a ratos le robaba la atención de Isabella, conocía al muchacho de pequeño y sabía que era un buen hombre. Merecía esa bendición.

Incluso observando la situación desde el lado más egoísta, Edward notaba que las nuevas circunstancias le convenían. Ocupado con los preparativos para la llegada de su primer hijo, Black no tendría tanto tiempo para dedicarle a su amistad con Isabella. Pero entonces, si la noticia era tan feliz y conveniente para todos, ¿por qué el príncipe de Aguamarina sentía que su alegría no era completamente genuina? ¿Por qué un rincón de su corazón se había empañado de una ligera angustia ni bien oír el anuncio?

Buscando disimular esas sensaciones que no podía describir, Edward hizo su mayor esfuerzo por imitar la radiante sonrisa de su esposa.

—Vaya… Enhorabuena para ellos… Es lo que ansiaban, ¿verdad? Han de estar felices.

Conociéndolo como lo conocía, Isabella percibió algo extraño en el tono de su voz, pero lo dejó pasar, confundiéndolo con el poco interés que su marido solía mostrar por el príncipe Black.

—Oh, sí, Jacob está que no cabe de dicha. A pesar de su primera reticencia hacia el matrimonio, se ha enamorado profundamente de su esposa, y ahora tendrán un niño. ¿No es maravilloso, Edward? En verdad se aman.

Las palabras de Isabella estaban cargadas de cálida insinuación. Todo lo que quería era que Edward se sincerara con ella, que le confirmara lo que ella, casi sin querer, acababa de descubrir: que él también se había enamorado profundamente de su esposa, aunque aún la tratara como una amiga. Bella sentía el mismo amor que le quemaba en el pecho, pero necesitaba oírlo de labios de su esposo antes de confesarse ella. Después de todo, él era el hombre, el caballero, el futuro Rey de Calcedonia que algún día reinaría junto a ella cuando al Rey Charles le llegara la hora de partir. De los dos, él debía dar el primer paso.

Isabella hablaba con soltura y entusiasmo, creyendo que, con el ejemplo de Jacob, Edward advertiría que él no era el único hombre al que le había sucedido, y se animaría a ir en busca de la misma felicidad que Jacob y Leah habían conseguido, aceptando que es posible transformar una amistad en amor, y una unión por conveniencia en un verdadero matrimonio. Sin embargo, el resultado que consiguió no fue el esperado.

El comentario de Bella, aunque colmado de ilusión y buenas intenciones, fue un puñal para Edward, porque le hizo descubrir qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad, eso que empañaba su alegría por la felicidad ajena.

Celos. Esa angustia en su corazón eran celos. Pero ya no celos de la cercanía de Jacob con Isabella, sino de la cercanía de Jacob con Leah. Celos de su matrimonio, de su felicidad, de su amor consumado. Lo tenía todo, todo lo que Edward deseaba tener con Bella. Tenía el amor de su esposa, y un hijo en camino.

Edward también quería eso. Quería dejar de amar a Bella a la distancia, dejar de caminar tembloroso por esa cuerda floja que colgaba entre la amistad y el amor. Quería que ella le permitiera amarla como un hombre a una mujer, que se entregara a él sin reservas. Dormir junto a ella ya no le alcanzaba. Quería dormir con ella, en ella, unido a ella. Quería perderse dentro de ella, y reencontrarse dentro de ella. Quería ser uno con ella, y que ella lo viviera y sintiera del mismo modo que él. Quería ser su mejor amigo, su ansiado amante, y su único amor. El esposo de sus sueños, y el de su realidad. Y quería ser, también él, quien la hiciera madre, concibiendo con ella el milagro de la vida. Quería un hijo suyo, muchos hijos suyos. Enviarle una carta a Jacob comunicándole el embarazo de su esposa, diciéndole entre líneas: "_Tú no eres el único, nosotros también somos felices juntos_."

El príncipe tragó saliva amargamente y esquivó la mirada de su esposa.

—Sí, maravilloso… Bien por él— comentó en voz baja, simulando un total desinterés.

No dijo nada más, y Bella omitió un suspiro de resignación. Evidentemente, seguir hablando de Jacob y Leah no conduciría a nada. Tendría que buscar otra manera de despertar en su esposo la necesidad de sincerarse.

Volteó hacia su mesa de noche y tomó en manos un libro que había encontrado en la espléndida biblioteca del Rey Carlisle. Tal vez leer un poco le ayudaría a despejar la mente y pensar con mayor claridad.

Edward no se llevaba bien con los silencios incómodos, mucho menos cuando le seguían a diálogos aún más incómodos y mal terminados como el que acababa de tener con su esposa. Mirándola de reojo, notó el grueso volumen en sus manos e intentó entablar una nueva conversación. Mejor hablar de nimiedades que dejar crecer esa indeseable distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué lees, esposa mía?— inquirió como al pasar.

La princesa estuvo a punto de contestar con la verdad, pero se detuvo antes de decir palabra. La pregunta, tan simple y trivial, despertó en su mente una buena idea, y la joven se animó a llevarla a cabo. Sonrió para sus adentros y, apelando a toda su capacidad de inventiva, ingenió la respuesta más conveniente.

—Oh, es un romance épico encantador, Edward. Lo he estado leyendo desde ayer y es realmente cautivante.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, el príncipe se incorporó un poco y descansó su peso sobre su brazo sano.

—Suena interesante. ¿De qué trata?

La princesa dio vuelta a las páginas con total disimulo, ocultando el rostro tras el libro para que su consorte no notara su sonrisa traviesa.

—Es la historia de un joven príncipe de nombre... —¿Edward? Muy evidente, pensó. ¿Carlisle? ¿Charles?— C-Carles…

Isabella tragó saliva y se abofeteó mentalmente por su falta de creatividad. Siempre había sido mala con los nombres, y esta vez no había sido la excepción. Lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido unir el nombre de su padre con el de su suegro.

—¿Y qué le sucede a ese príncipe? —preguntó interesado Edward, sin percatarse de nada.

—Pues… Resulta que sus padres lo obligan a contraer matrimonio con una princesa… Una princesa de nombre… Re… Renée… Renée Esme.

—¿Renée Esme? ¿Cómo tu madre y la mía?

A Isabella se le incendiaron las mejillas de la vergüenza. Su padre tenía razón cuando le decía que era una pésima mentirosa. Ocultó el sonrosado rostro tras las páginas una vez más y se corrigió, intentando sonar convincente.

—No, no, Rene-esmee, Renesmee.

—¿Renesmee?

—Sí, Renesmee. Es difícil de pronunciar.

—¡Es difícil hasta de concebir! —rió Edward.

—Es que… es una princesa de un reino lejano…, exótico… Allí los nombres son un tanto peculiares.

—Evidentemente —asintió el joven—. Entonces, ¿qué es eso tan interesante que sucede con ellos?

Isabella exhaló por lo bajo, aliviada de haber sorteado el obstáculo, y se decidió a continuar con ese relato ficticio tan inspirado en hechos de su vida real.

—Sucede que Edward… Es decir… Sucede, Edward, que este príncipe Carles y esta princesa… Renesmee… se conocían desde pequeños, y habían mantenido una tierna amistad hasta el momento de casarse.

—Como nosotros— apuntó el príncipe, mostrándose atraído por la curiosa similitud entre ficción y realidad. A veces podía ser bastante crédulo.

Isabella reprimió una pícara sonrisa y, alzando las cejas, se llevó una mano al mentón, como analizando metódicamente la observación de su marido.

—Vaya, no lo había notado. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, así es. Carles y Renesmee tienen un lazo de amistad similar al nuestro. ¡Vaya coincidencia!

—Es sorprendente lo mucho que algunos relatos de la fantasía se asemejan a la realidad. Como sueños robados por dramaturgos que los plasman en el papel sin pedir permiso.

—Coincido, esposo. Tal vez por eso me encuentre tan embelesada con este libro.

—Posiblemente— sonrió Edward—. Pero cuéntame, esposa mía, ¿cómo continúa la historia? Tanto interés tuyo por esta obra ha despertado mi curiosidad.

Isabella sonrió y su vista se paseó por las páginas cubiertas de palabras que no leyó, y que tampoco mencionaban nada parecido a lo que ella estaba contando a su marido. Ordenó los eventos del pasado mes, distorsionándolos sólo un poco, y se los relató a Edward como si fueran parte de la narración.

—Bueno, sucede que ellos contraen matrimonio contra su voluntad, para complacer a sus padres, pero tras la boda continúan comportándose como buenos amigos. Así van transcurriendo los días, y Carles y Renesmee se ven llevados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, por cuestiones que conciernen a… celebraciones Reales y demás agasajos… Hasta que un buen día…

La heredera de Calcedonia hizo una pequeña pausa, segura de que su marido la instaría a continuar a la brevedad. No se equivocó.

—¿Qué? ¿Hasta que un buen día qué, Bella?

—Hasta que un buen día… él se percata de que… de que ha comenzado a querer a Renesmee de manera diferente.

Repentinamente, Edward sintió su corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho. Esa historia le sonaba familiar.

—¿De manera diferente?

—En efecto.

—¿Diferente en qué modo, esposa mía?

—Diferente de un modo apasionado. Con intenciones de romance, Edward.

Durante un breve instante, los verdes ojos del príncipe se encontraron con los de su mujer y se abrieron más de la cuenta, para luego bajar hasta perder la mirada entre los pliegues de las sábanas de seda.

—¿Se enamora de ella?

—Sí, se enamora de Renesmee. Curiosamente, porque con anterioridad jamás había manifestado ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella— comentó la princesa, y aplacó el realismo de su discurso con otra pequeña mentira—: Al menos aquí el texto no lo menciona.

Edward tragó saliva, su pecho inflado de aire y ansiedad.

—¿Y ella… ella lo sabe?

Isabella vio una clara oportunidad de dejar entrever sus inquietudes, y no la desaprovechó.

—Oh, no, lo ignora completamente. De hecho, es por eso que el libro está tan interesante. Estoy exactamente en la parte en que él, cobardemente, calla su amor y la mantiene en la ignorancia, mientras ella cree que su cariño es sólo de amigos.

El príncipe no pudo evitar el modo en que su entrecejo se llenó de finas líneas en protesta silenciosa por el comentario de su mujer. Evidentemente ella no comprendía el sufrimiento del pobre príncipe Carles.

—No creo que tu apreciación sea lo suficientemente imparcial —masculló, esquivando su mirada.

Ella asomó el rostro por sobre el libro, sus cejas levemente arqueadas.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió, simulando no haberlo oído bien.

—Que no estás siendo ecuánime con los protagonistas, esposa mía —repitió Edward, esta vez en voz más elevada y mirándola a los ojos—. Comprendo que por ser una dama te identificarás mejor con el personaje femenino, pero, si me permites decirlo, creo que estás en un error al juzgar a Carles de esa manera.

—¿De qué manera?

—Lo has tratado de cobarde.

—Bueno, sí, esposo, pero no creo equivocarme con esa apreciación. Carles no es particularmente valiente a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos.

—Pero esa es la naturaleza de un caballero, Bella. No es sino con mucha dificultad que los hombres nos permitimos expresar nuestra sensibilidad. Es un área en la que ustedes, mujeres, nos aventajan, debo admitir.

—Aún así, ¿acaso no es deber de un caballero declarar su amor a una dama?

—Lo es, pero Carles ha de tener sus motivos para mantenerlo en secreto.

Isabella bajó el libro hasta su falda y clavó sus grandes ojos marrones en los de su esposo.

—No veo qué clase de motivos podrían llevarlo a callar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Precaución, tal vez. Deseos de proteger su amistad.

—¿Proteger su amistad?

—No ha de ser una situación fácil para él, Bella. ¿No has dicho acaso que se trata de dos buenos amigos?

—Así es, muy buenos amigos —corroboró la princesa—. Amigos que han compartido muchos momentos juntos, gratos y dolorosos, y han permanecido el uno al lado del otro, acompañándose y consolándose con gran afecto.

La mirada de la princesa se llenó de luz. Había hablado ya no desde su imaginación, sino desde la pura realidad de su corazón, que latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Eso había sido Edward para ella todos esos años, y eso continuaba siendo, aún como la máscara que ocultaba un verdadero amor.

El príncipe lo sintió de tal manera que no pudo bajar la mirada como antes, y en cambio se enfrentó a su esposa de corazón a corazón.

—¿Y no piensas en lo mucho que esa amistad pesa para él?

—¿Y no piensas tú en lo mucho que pesa para ella?

—Por supuesto que lo pienso, y seguramente también el tal Carles lo ha considerado. Por eso calla, para que esa amistad no se derrumbe.

Bella frunció el ceño, sumida en la confusión, y sacudió la cabeza levemente.

—¿Por qué habría esa amistad de derrumbarse?— preguntó a su esposo, quien bajó tanto la mirada como la voz.

—Porque tal vez ella no lo ama— balbuceó, su tono ahogado por la congoja—. Siempre han sido amigos, ¿no es así? Que él se haya enamorado de ella no quiere decir que ella pueda corresponder esos sentimientos. Y si ella lo rechaza… ¿qué quedará de su amistad? Se enfriará como la nieve, y luego se derretirá en el lodo hasta desaparecer.

—Lo mismo que sucederá si él continúa mintiéndole.

—Él no le miente, Bella— afirmó Edward, animándose una vez más a fijar su mirada cristalina en la de ella. Era claro que esto ya no se trataba de un libro, sino de la cruda realidad, y el príncipe ya no hablaba por el falso Carles, sino por sí mismo.

—Oculta sus sentimientos. ¿Qué diferencia puede haber en ello?

—Ocultar no es mentir.

—Lo es si finge algo que no siente, Edward— insistió ella, su voz elevándose por la desesperación de no obtener la revelación de su esposo—. Él la está engañando, le está haciendo creer que sólo pretende su amistad, cuando en verdad anhela mucho más. ¿No es eso una mentira? ¿No está traicionando su confianza, mintiendo descaradamente sobre sus sentimientos?

—¿Y qué debe hacer, Bella? Dime, ¿qué debe hacer? ¿Arriesgar su amistad toda y perder la vida entera en una confesión?

Las palabras de Edward fueron un estallido de emociones, mezcla de temor, ansiedad y desesperación. Seguramente así habrían de sentirse las liebres cuando se veían acorraladas por los cazadores, segundos antes de morir. Y Edward iba a morir en ese preciso momento, presa de una mujer por la que daría la vida, y que con un simple '_no_' lo arrastraría a la miseria, dejándolo devastado y muerto en vida.

—Sí, Edward, eso debe hacer. Porque tal vez ella sienta lo mismo, y esté esperando a que él se lo diga.

Un profundo silencio siguió a las palabras serenas de Isabella, que ahora lo miraba a los ojos con anhelo inmenso, necesitando oír la verdad de sus labios antes de caer en la locura. Como dos lados de un mismo espejo, sus miradas se iluminaron a un tiempo, y sus corazones temblaron al compás.

Fue Edward quien finalmente rompió el silencio, temeroso de soltar lo que quedaba de su amada amistad, pero necesitado de liberarse de esas gruesas cadenas de una buena vez.

—¿Ella… lo ama?— le preguntó en un susurro, su rostro a pocos centímetros del de su esposa.

Isabella respiró hondo y se obligó a mantenerse inmutable a pesar de su enorme deseo de asentir y arrojarse a sus brazos.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. El libro no menciona nada aún acerca de sus sentimientos— respondió, también susurrando—. Tendremos que esperar a que él se lo diga para saber qué es lo que ella responde.

Bañados por el silencio y la luz de las velas, prolongaron un último instante de duda. Entonces Edward ladeó la cabeza, derrotado por esos ojos profundos que demandaban saberlo todo, y perdido en ellos fue que sonrió, y con el corazón en la garganta le habló con la verdad.

—Él ya se lo ha dicho, Bella— musitó, tan bajo que sólo ella lo hubiera podido oír, y sin embargo sus palabras fueron seguras, firmes como rocas—. Yo ya te lo he dicho, Bella.

Ella frunció el ceño, sus ojos cargándose de lágrimas. Por un segundo volvía a ser esa niña que peleaba con su mejor amigo por ver quién tenía la razón.

—Jamás me lo has dicho, Edward.

El príncipe sonrió tímidamente, y comprendiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, dejó que el dorso de sus dedos alcanzara la mejilla de su esposa y la acariciara con suavidad. No le quedaba más que ser sincero.

—Lo he hecho, sólo que no he podido hacerlo con palabras. Pero tú lo has descubierto, ¿no es así? Es lo que Emmett me advirtió. —Su sonrisa se iluminó con el recuerdo de la vieja plática con su hermano—. El amor no se puede callar. Nunca lo has escuchado de mis labios, Bella, pero te lo he dicho de mil formas. Te lo dicen mis brazos cuando te aferran a mí, cuando te amarran y no te sueltan porque no quiero dejarte ir. Te lo dicen mis manos cuando te acarician mientras duermes. Te lo he dicho cada vez que sonrío por el gusto de tenerte conmigo para siempre, como mi eterna compañera. Y saben los ángeles, Bella, cuánto te lo han gritado mis ojos cada mañana cuando te veo despertar, cada noche cuando te acuestas a mi lado y espero que te acerques a mí, y que algún día te sientas tan mía como yo me siento tuyo. Lo siento, en verdad siento no haber podido decírtelo a viva voz, pero eres lo más hermoso que tengo, y he tenido demasiado miedo de perderte como para intentar ganarte.

Una lágrima cargada de emoción escapó del ojo derecho de Isabella, y rodó por su mejilla hasta rozar la mano de Edward, que aún no conseguía dejar de acariciar su tersa piel de durazno. Bella sonrió, recordando una curiosidad que su madre le había contado siendo ella aún una niña: cuando la primera lágrima cae del ojo izquierdo, es de dolor, pero cuando cae del ojo derecho, es de felicidad. Y sí que estaba feliz esa noche.

La princesa quiso responder, pero no pudo. Los latidos de su corazón ahogaban sus palabras, y Edward aún tenía algo más que decir.

—Bella…, esposa mía…, yo no voy a forzarte a que me ames, eso lo sabes. Te respeto demasiado… Te amo demasiado… como para causarte el disgusto de tener que actuar contra tu voluntad. Yo…— el príncipe se interrumpió a sí mismo, bajando la mirada un instante y mordiéndose el labio inferior, para luego volver a ubicar la mirada en su morada favorita: los ojos de su amada esposa—. Muchas veces he imaginado este momento... He pensado cientos de veces en el día en que finalmente te lo diría, y en las cosas que deseaba decirte. Me has tomado de improviso y poco recuerdo de las frases de amor que ansiaba expresarte, pero… ¿Sabes? Hay algo que consideraba sumamente importante pedirte. Me dije que, dijera lo que dijera, me quisieras tú o no, te rogaría que no me niegues tu amistad. Te he amado como amiga por años. Tú lo has dicho, hemos compartido incontables momentos, muchos felices, muchos otros tristes. Y tú has sido una luz para mí en cada uno de ellos. Guardo tu amistad en mi corazón como el tesoro más preciado que conservo de mi niñez, y no quería perderlo. Pero ahora… creo que acabo de comprender que ya no tiene sentido que te pida esto. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que ya no tengo lugar donde guardar tu amistad, Bella. Peor aún, ya no tengo lugar donde guardar nada, porque ya no tengo mi corazón. Se ha escapado. Ya no lo poseo, no soy dueño de él.

Las palabras de Edward hubieran parecido tristes, pero la sonrisa calma en el rostro del joven les restó toda angustia. De hecho, el príncipe llenaba ahora sus pulmones de un aire que se le figuró cargado de paz, e incluso alegría. Para bien o para mal, ya no había secretos entre ellos. Su conciencia y su alma podían descansar tranquilas.

—Creo que hace ya un tiempo que he perdido todo poder sobre mi corazón. No me responde, ¿quieres creer?— rió, y su mujer así lo hizo también, su espléndida sonrisa brillando entre lágrimas—. Lo he tenido encadenado y aún así se ha zafado y se ha ido contigo. Hasta hoy he creído que tal vez podría retenerlo, pero ahora veo que ya no cuento con esa posibilidad. Sé que aunque lo llame a gritos me ignorará y se quedará contigo. Me disculpo por ello, entiendo que no has dado autorización para que mi corazón viva junto al tuyo, pero si te sirve de consuelo tampoco yo le he dado autorización para que se marche, y aún así ha hecho lo que se le ha antojado. No hay caso con él, es testarudo como él solo, y eres el hogar que ha elegido. Pero no tienes que mostrarte cariñosa si no lo deseas, puedes incluso ignorarlo si te incomoda. Sólo te pido que le permitas quedarse contigo, porque si lo echas sé que volverá a mí en pedazos, y entonces ya no me servirá de nada.

Edward vio cómo su esposa continuaba sonriendo con las mejillas húmedas de llanto, y secó sus lágrimas con sus largos dedos de pianista. La princesa bajó la mirada tímidamente, sin perder la sonrisa, y cuando las manos de Edward dejaron su rostro para caer sobre su regazo, las tomó entre las suyas y las envolvió con su calor.

—Sabes, Edward, creo que tenemos un problema.

El joven respiró profundo y su sonrisa se desvaneció, temiendo verse rechazado por la princesa que tanto amaba. Pero los blancos dedos de su esposa lo acariciaron con demasiada dulzura, y su sonrisa lo tranquilizó.

—Por lo que tengo entendido— prosiguió, y sus ojos se llenaron de picardía—, las leyes de la naturaleza sólo permiten la presencia de un corazón por persona. Mi cuerpo no tiene la capacidad para albergar dos corazones, así que lamentablemente no podré guardar el tuyo y el mío a la vez. Tendrás que quedarte con alguno de los dos. Y ya que tu corazón está decidido a vivir conmigo, creo que tendremos que hacer un trueque —rió, y sus ojos chocolate bailaron con el brillo de un inmenso amor, al tiempo que su voz se convertía en un dulce susurro —. ¿Te molestaría si te entrego mi corazón para que lo cuides mientras yo cuido del tuyo?

El príncipe se quedó paralizado un momento, intentando convencerse de lo que acababa de oír. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que él creía que estaba insinuando?

—¿Q…Quieres… Quieres decir que…?

—Quiero decir que el príncipe Carles ha ocultado su amor en vano, porque Renesmee se ha enamorado de él con toda el alma— susurró en su oído, y se echó atrás sonriendo.

Edward se quedó mirándola, sorprendido, e iluminó la habitación con una amplia sonrisa. Aquello, más que la más bella de las realidades, parecía un sueño. Uno que jamás creyó posible, pero que ahora era real, y era suyo.

—O sea que tú…, tú a mí…, tú también…

—Yo también te amo, tonto— rió Isabella.

La sonrisa de Edward se magnificó, henchida por la felicidad más grande que había conocido en su vida. Amaba a su esposa, y su esposa lo amaba a él. Y por si fuera poco, tenían una vida juntos por delante para demostrarse su inmenso amor.

Las más felices noticias producen las más hermosas reacciones, y la reacción de Edward no fue la excepción. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, y su espíritu se adelantó a su mente y decidió no malgastar un solo segundo más. Con el único brazo que le respondía plenamente, rodeó la cintura de Isabella y la atrajo hacia sí de un tirón, y con desesperada dulzura presionó sus labios contra los suyos y le robó el más tierno de los besos.

Por un segundo, Bella no reaccionó. Edward no le había dado tiempo siquiera. Pero cuando sintió el calor de esa boca cubriendo la suya, de esos labios que se entreabrían y rogaban enredarse con los suyos, cayó en la cuenta de que aquello estaba sucediendo en realidad. Semanas de interrogantes y cuestionamientos internos encontraban ahora respuesta en esos labios, en ese abrazo, en ese corazón que palpitaba junto al suyo, contra el suyo, en lugar del suyo. La respuesta era él, Edward, su amigo que siempre sería su amigo, pero ahora también amado y amante. Podían serlo todo a la vez, podían tenerlo todo sin perder nada. Porque al fin y al cabo, siempre los había unido el amor, sólo que ese amor había cambiado. Había comenzado como amor de amigos, y había viajado libremente por las nubes. Y cuando llegó el momento, dio una vuelta en el aire y regresó distinto, cambiado, decidiendo que Edward y Bella estaban ahora hechos para amarse como esposos. Era tal y como lo había dicho el buen Rey Carlisle a su hijo menor: _«__El amor necesita tiempo para madurar y florecer, pero cuando eso suceda, puedo asegurarte que no conocerás frutos más dulces ni flores más bellas.__»_

Satisfecha, feliz como él de haber encontrado la solución al enigma, Isabella rió contra sus labios y pudo por fin responder con ardor ese abrazo y esos besos, aferrándose a su pecho, sus brazos enredados en su cuello. Ya no lo dejaría ir nunca, y tampoco él a ella.

—¿Entonces me amas? —insistió él sonriendo entre besos.

—Con todo mi ser.

—¿No te enojarás si te beso?

—¡Me enojaré si no lo haces! —rió Isabella, y selló sus labios con los de ella.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llame '_amor mío_' —le advirtió Edward.

—Me agradará sobremanera acostumbrarme a eso.

—Y a que te halague cuando te vea bonita. O sea todos los días.

—¿Todos los días?

—Todos.

—Eso me incomoda un poco.

—Pero al final también a eso te acostumbrarás —le aseguró él, y con otro beso borró la mueca en el rostro de su esposa— ¿Me dejarás mirar por debajo de tu falda cuando trepes los árboles?

—No, eso no —Bella volvió a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza, y su nariz rozó la de él de modo travieso.

Edward frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eres malvada, esposa mía.

—No es maldad, es cortesía.

—Pero soy tu esposo.

—Pero eres un caballero bien educado. No puedes estar mirando por debajo de mi falda en público —le reprochó, aunque estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Puedo hacerlo en privado?

La princesa se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, pero aceptó el nuevo rumbo de la conversación. Era algo que estaba pendiente, y que ahora ya no sólo debían hacer, sino que también ansiaban.

—Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento si quieres que nuestro matrimonio sea uno real —susurró con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus manos para que sus mejillas no siguieran enrojeciendo al mirarlo a los ojos.

También los pómulos del joven príncipe adquirieron una tonalidad más rosada, pero la timidez quedó a un lado en el mismo instante en que se decidió a tomar las manos de su mujer y besarlas con fervor.

—Quiero. Lo deseo más que ninguna otra cosa —le dijo en voz baja. Viendo que Isabella no se animaba a alzar la mirada, su mano varonil se deslizó hasta el mentón de su amada y lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta que sus finos labios volvieron a encontrarse—. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, realmente mi esposa? ¿Quieres ser… mía?

Ella sonrió sin dejar de sonrojarse, y mirando en sus verdes ojos asintió.

—Quiero, Edward.

La mano del joven se deslizó una vez más por su suave piel y se escurrió por debajo de su oreja hasta alcanzar la parte posterior de su cuello. Sus largos dedos se enterraron en el nacimiento de la castaña melena y, una vez más, la atrajeron hacia sí. Sus labios volvían a encenderse con el deseo de encontrarse, y así lo hicieron, esta vez con renovada y más intensa pasión. Su amistad quedaba a un costado, y daba paso ahora al ardor de dos amantes que se necesitaban demasiado.

—Te amo —murmuró ella contra sus labios húmedos, sus delicados brazos contorneando el cuello de su enamorado. Sus bocas danzaron al compás, al principio con reservas, casi con temor de que todo fuera una fantasía a punto de romperse, pero luego sin restricciones, convenciéndose de que todo era muy real, y merecía ser vivido con total entrega. Sus labios se acariciaron con fervor, con apetito incluso, y se recorrieron una y mil veces, sus lenguas rozándose con timidez.

—Te amo, Bella. Te amo —repitió él entre suaves besos.

—Y yo a ti.

De pronto, el ruido de la puerta les anunció la llegada de alguien. Eran Angela y Alice, que venían a llevarse las sobras de la comida.

La pareja se separó tímidamente, pero la mano del brazo sano de Edward continuó sosteniendo la de su esposa. Isabella simuló una pequeña tos y, llevándose la otra mano al rostro, secó con el pulgar la humedad de sus labios enrojecidos.

—¿Cómo estuvo la cena, Sus Altezas? —preguntó Angela.

Alice no habló, pero mientras retiraba la bandeja de la princesa, entrecerró los ojos y miró a su ama con suspicacia. Se respiraba un aire diferente en esa habitación.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias —respondió Edward con la voz un poco ronca, y se aclaró la garganta—. Todo ha estado delicioso —agregó, y miró a su mujer con una media sonrisa traviesa —. Sumamente delicioso.

Alice alzó las cejas y continuó mirando a Isabella, pero la princesa esquivó su mirada adrede.

—Nos alegra mucho que hayan disfrutado tanto de su velada —la pequeña doncella dijo con su voz de soprano, intentando mantener sus sonrisa bajo control—. ¿Sus Altezas desean alguna otra cosa?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar que no, pero Edward habló antes de que ella pudiera emitir sonido.

—A mí me agradaría tomar un baño —respondió el príncipe, atragantándose nuevamente, pero fingió indiferencia ante sus propios nervios.

—Muy bien, Alteza. Traeremos la tina y agua caliente para su baño.

—Gracias. Pueden retirarse.

La pareja esperó que las doncellas salieran de la habitación y volvió a mirarse.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mmm? —se limitó a murmurar él, perdiéndose en los ojos castaños de su esposa.

—¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta?

Edward dejó escapar una pequeña risa y, sin previo aviso, volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

—Pues por el modo sospechoso en que Alice te miraba, yo diría que de algo se percataron —adivinó con una sonrisa.

—Era de esperarse, soy pésima mentirosa.

Edward volvió a reír, asintiendo. Sus ojos bajaron hasta sus manos entrelazadas, y respiró hondamente antes de hacerle un pedido muy especial.

—¿Amor mío? —la llamó en voz baja, y el corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco. Realmente sonaba maravilloso.

—¿Sí, esposo?

—¿Quieres… Quieres acompañarme?

—¿A dónde, esposo?

—Con el baño, quiero decir. ¿Quieres compartir el baño conmigo? La tina es bastante grande.

La princesa sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y resonar en su garganta, en sus oídos. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero… ¿quería?

No necesitaba ni pensar la respuesta. Sí, quería. Claro que quería. Era el primer paso para ser su mujer, y nada quería más que eso.

—Me gustaría, sí —dijo tímidamente, y haciéndose a la idea su sonrisa se volvió más y más amplia—. Me encantaría, Edward.

La espléndida sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de su esposo, y sin poder evitarlo el príncipe volvió a rodearla con un brazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en su fino cuello.

—Así será entonces —le susurró al oído con ternura, embelesado con el latir de su corazón contra el suyo—. Amor mío, hoy serás mi mujer.

Y plantando un pequeño beso en su cuello, firmó sus palabras en carácter de promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo andan después de tanto tiempo? Sé que me voy a pasar el resto de los capítulos pidiendo perdón por la tardanza de las actualizaciones, pero bueno, afortunadamente ustedes entienden que no es fácil escribir y ocuparse de los estudios a la vez, y uno hace siempre lo mejor que puede ;) Agradezco de todo corazón a keytani, TatyPattz, Berlice, ALI-LU CULLEN, BarbyBells, Mon de Cullen, crematlv19, Sully YM, Romy92, CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarieAliceIsabella, Chriz, gleidys, Christina Becker, yesenia beltran yess cullen (gracias por compartir un pedacito de tu inspiración), ori-cullen-swan, marcecullenswan, ariadna, PerlhaHale y Ara Cullen por todos los comentarios, no esperaba tan linda recepción para el capítulo anterior y me llena de alegría que haya sido así. ¡Y ánimos a todas las que están escribiendo sus historias! :)<strong>

**¿Les gustó el capi? Personalmente disfruté mucho escribirlo, espero que también ustedes se hayan emocionado con los problemas de Rose y Emmett y con la declaración de amor de Edward. Como se darán cuenta, el final del cap da pie para un nuevo capítulo especial, así que paso a mi acostumbrada ADVERTENCIA: así como tuvimos un especial M de Rose y Emmett, el próximo va a ser un capítulo especial M de Edward y Bella. Ya conocen la dinámica, es un capítulo de contenido sexual explícito que ustedes pueden elegir leer o no, porque no contiene ningún tipo de información extra sobre la historia. O sea, pueden salteárselo tranquilamente y seguir con el capítulo siguiente sin perder el hilo de la historia. Así que a quienes quieran ver cómo hace Edward para estar con Bella y arreglárselas con un hombro dislocado a la vez, las veo en la próxima actualización, y a quienes no, nos leemos en la otra ;)**

**Que tengan muy felices Pascuas y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, realmente me hacen muy feliz. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lulu**


	22. Capítulo Especial M: Edward y Bella

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: el siguiente capítulo contiene sexo explícito. Queda a consideración del lector leerlo o no. Lo relatado aquí no condiciona el resto de la historia en absoluto, ni da detalle alguno de lo que va a venir después, así que para quienes no deseen leerlo, pueden saltearse este capítulo y continuar leyendo la historia en el próximo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 – Capítulo Especial M: Edward y Bella<strong>

Para cuando el sol se hubo sumergido por completo en el horizonte y dejado a Aguamarina en penumbras, el príncipe Edward y la princesa Isabella se hallaron por fin solos, con la certeza de que nadie volvería a ingresar en su recámara hasta la mañana siguiente.

El Rey Carlisle les había hecho una última visita para verificar la evolución de su hijo menor y desearle las buenas noches. Comprobando que el hombro derecho de Edward había mejorado considerablemente desde el día del accidente, había cambiado sus vendajes por unos más cómodos, que rodeaban su hombro y lo sujetaban con firmeza al torso, permitiéndole al menos una buena movilidad en el antebrazo. La Reina Esme también había estado presente ofreciendo su calidez y contención maternal, pero notó con tanto regocijo como nostalgia que su hijo ya no era un niño, sino un hombre que de a poco iba encontrando sostén en otra mujer que no era ella. Sonriendo, observó cómo Isabella tomaba la mano de Edward y la acariciaba con delicadeza, un brillo especial bailando en sus ojos. Esme conocía muy bien esa mirada. Era la misma con la que ella contemplaba a Carlisle desde hacía ya 23 años, y la misma que cada día le devolvían los ojos de su marido. Era la mirada del amor.

A su tiempo llegaron las doncellas y algunos sirvientes más cargando la tina y el agua para el baño del príncipe. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, Angela preguntó si Su Alteza Edward precisaba ayuda, pero él contestó que no, que esa noche lo asistiría su esposa. Les dijo a los criados que ya podían retirarse a descansar, y les pidió a todos que no regresaran a retirar las cosas hasta la mañana siguiente. Alice no necesitó hacer ningún comentario. La expresión de pura picardía en su rostro bastó para que el príncipe esquivara su mirada y la princesa se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

Así como llegaron, los sirvientes se despidieron, y todo lo que quedó de su presencia fugaz fue una tina, algunas toallas y jabón perfumado de aceite de oliva y lavanda, todos dispuestos ordenadamente en el refinado cuarto de baño que conectaba con la recámara. La puerta de la alcoba se cerró por última vez detrás de las doncellas, y el mundo entero quedó afuera. Un mundo para el cual Edward e Isabella ya eran marido y mujer, y que nunca sabría que aquella noche tan corriente para Aguamarina sería la primera de ellos como verdaderos esposos.

Encontrándose finalmente solos, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrisas trémulas, sus corazones comenzando a palpitar con la ansiedad de la noche.

Edward fue el primero en levantarse del lecho, y fue también quien alentó a su esposa a acompañarlo, tendiéndole la mano.

—¿Vienes conmigo, esposa mía? —le preguntó con ansia.

No era una situación comparable a ninguna otra, pero si a alguna le recordaba, era a aquella vez cuando su padre le enseñó a tirar con arco y flecha. Porque parecía un juego, pero no lo era. Para disfrutar del juego, había que jugarlo bien. La satisfacción no estaba en arrojar la flecha, sino en darle al blanco. El goce estaba en no fallar.

Era ahora que agradecía aquella charla que había tenido con su hermano mayor la noche antes de casarse. Una sumamente incómoda para él, en la que Emmett lo había citado en su recámara para tener una conversación de hombre a hombre, y luego había intentado transmitirle su experiencia explicándole minuciosamente cómo debía tratar a su esposa cuando llegara la noche de bodas. Aunque jamás lo confesara, era el tipo de pláticas que el hijo mayor de Carlisle disfrutaba más, porque era entonces cuando podía dejar de ser el hombre impulsivo que pedía consejo de su pensante hermano menor, y convertirse en el maestro que lo guiaba como a un discípulo en una materia que Edward no dominaba en absoluto.

Sin embargo, era ahora también que Edward se lamentaba por no haberle prestado tanta atención como merecía. En ese entonces Bella y él habían acordado que no habría noche de bodas como tal, por lo que Edward no había estado particularmente atento a las sugerencias del heredero al trono, aunque sí había retenido en su memoria algo de esa sabiduría con respecto al amor y las mujeres. Seguramente se pasaría la velada intentando recordar cada palabra, para hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

—Voy, esposo —sonrió ella, y tomando su mano se levantó del lecho. Edward notó que su palma estaba ligeramente sudada, y sonrió con alivio. Al menos ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

Caminaron de la mano, sus pies desnudos acariciados por la seda de las alfombras, e ingresaron al cuarto de baño, donde el parquet de roble los recibió en grandes cuadros dispuestos en diagonal alrededor de la habitación. A los costados se hallaban dos lavabos de mármol blanco y un soberbio armario, también de roble, que contenía más toallas limpias y demás paños.

Nada de eso los distrajo de lo único que en verdad atraía su mirada en ese momento: la amplia tina, también de inmaculado mármol, junto a la cual reposaban sobre un pequeño tocador dos toallas de fino algodón y el jabón de lavanda, que llenaba la habitación de una fragancia intensa pero muy relajante.

Bella se percató inmediatamente del detalle: dos toallas, no una, aún cuando su marido había dicho que el baño era para él. Sólo una señorita demasiado traviesa para su tamaño podía estar detrás de ese sugestivo pormenor: Alice. Y pensar que Bella había conservado alguna esperanza de que su doncella no se hubiera percatado de nada.

Ignorando completamente aquello en lo que su esposa había depositado su atención, la mirada clara del príncipe Edward reflejó en todo su esplendor los destellos del agua cálida que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Aquella tina amplia jugaba con su mente, con sus sentidos, y lo invitaba a pasar la noche más placentera de su vida.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando la mano de su esposa se posó sobre el pliegue interno de su brazo, y su voz se hizo más cercana a su oído.

—Edward, ¿quieres… quieres que te ayude a…? —balbuceó nerviosa, y tragó saliva—. Es decir, debo ayudarte a… a desnudarte, esposo. Tú no puedes solo con ese hombro herido.

El príncipe giró hasta encontrar su rostro cándido y agradeció esa primera invitación con una cálida sonrisa y una mirada bañada en afecto, como si los destellos de ese agua clara que llenaba la tina se hubieran alojado en sus verdes ojos.

—Si ese es tu deseo, amor mío, a mí me agradaría mucho que lo hagas.

Isabella asintió en silencio, tímida pero segura, y soltando su brazo dio un paso al frente para situarse delante de su marido, cuya vista seguía cada uno de sus suaves movimientos. Sus delicados dedos se posaron sobre el primer botón de su camisa de lino y lo liberaron de la presilla, para luego continuar con el siguiente. Las blancas vendas fueron apareciendo por debajo de la tela, y más abajo asomó una fina capa de vello que bajaba por su pecho y trazaba una delgada línea descendente, que se pronunciaba nuevamente en la parte baja de su abdomen, y finalmente volvía a perderse bajo los calzoncillos largos.

El corazón de la joven se salteó un latido, y por un instante su mente la transportó a un pasado no muy lejano.

A lo largo de su extensa amistad, Bella había apuntado en alguna ocasión que Edward había crecido. Lo primero que había notado unos años atrás era, por supuesto, que estaba más alto. Ya no alcanzaba con mirar al frente para encontrar sus ojos. Ahora tenía que alzar la vista unos 20 centímetros, si no más. También sus pantalones y las mangas de sus camisas eran más largos, por lo que sus brazos y piernas habrían de estar más estilizados. Y por supuesto, sus facciones eran más marcadas, su rostro el de un hombre, aunque su sonrisa y su mirada aún conservaran mucho de su alegría y ternura infantiles.

Pero sólo en las últimas semanas, despertando sobre su pecho cubierto por la suave camisa canaria, Isabella había notado su musculatura y la ligera sombra proyectada por un fino manto de vello varonil, y había empezado a preguntarse qué se escondería debajo de esas prendas. El único hombre que había visto sin camisa había sido su cuñado Emmett a la escasa edad de 11 años, nadando en el lago junto a un Edward aún menor mientras ella jugaba a cazar mariposas con Alice. Y desnudo, lo que se dice desnudo, solamente a algún que otro bebé. Cómo se vería el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre adulto era todo un misterio para ella, y había llegado el momento de develarlo.

Había tenido un mínimo adelanto una hora atrás, echando pequeños vistazos mientras Carlisle cambiaba los vendajes de su marido, y ni siquiera entonces había llegado a tocarlo. Pero ahora esa piel y ese vello rizado rozaban las yemas de sus dedos por primera vez, y a Bella las manos se le llenaban de cosquillas, haciéndola más torpe de lo habitual en su tarea de desnudarlo. Edward notó el ligero temblor, y cuando la vio forcejear con un botón que se negaba a cooperar, él le sonrió con confianza y envolvió su mano con la de él.

—Déjame ayudarte. Estos botones a veces son complicados… Ahí está, listo — anunció, y juntas sus manos se deslizaron hasta el último botón y lo desprendieron de su respectivo alamar.

La camisa quedó finalmente abierta, y Bella subió ambas manos por el frente hasta llegar a las solapas, que echó hacia atrás para descubrir sus hombros. Con suma delicadeza para no tocar su herida, deslizó la prenda hacia abajo y tiró suavemente de las mangas, hasta que el torso de Edward quedó completamente expuesto.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, cual pintor que verifica el resultado de su trabajo, y observó con deleite su adquirida obra de arte. Sus ojos brillantes recorrieron el torso desnudo de su marido, y aquella visión le produjo un pequeño hormigueo en el estómago. Efectivamente, aunque Edward pareciera un tanto menudo a comparación de Emmett, había adquirido la musculatura propia de un joven sano y maduro. La tonicidad de su pecho, sus brazos y su abdomen resaltaban ahora a la vista de Isabella y le producían una cadena de sensaciones nunca antes experimentada por la princesa. Era una visión vertiginosa y reconfortante a la vez, que ponía su corazón a latir con furia pero le daba la seguridad de que su marido, ese niño de antaño, se había convertido en un hombre fuerte que la cuidaría debidamente en esa, su primera noche de verdaderos esposos.

Sintió también, sin embargo, el temor de lo desconocido, de estar tan cerca de su piel y no saber cómo tocarla. Dubitativamente apoyó sus delicadas palmas sobre su pecho para acostumbrarse a ese nuevo tacto, y Edward respondió con un corazón palpitante y un calor que quemaba como fuego. Y Bella… Bella se dejó quemar, se dejó derretir por la ternura y la ansiedad que emanaban de su compañero. Las ganas de abrazarlo fueron tan fuertes que sus femeninos brazos se enredaron a su cintura, y su cabeza castaña se escondió tímidamente en su hombro sano.

El gesto apasionado tomó a Edward por sorpresa, pero fue una sorpresa más que grata. Era conmovedor amar así y sentirse así de amado, caminar juntos y en silencio ese sendero paradisíaco que empezaría en una tina y, con un poco de suerte, acabaría entre las blancas sábanas de su lecho matrimonial.

El príncipe hizo uso de su único brazo sano para rodear a su vez la cintura de su eterna compañera y acercarla aún más a su pecho. Ella alzó la mirada y buscó sus pupilas, que titilaron como luciérnagas. El tiempo pareció detenerse un instante para quedar colgado en el aire, fundiéndose entre la tenue luz de las lámparas de aceite y la suave fragancia de los jabones perfumados. Si algo se oía en ese cuarto de baño, eso eran las respiraciones acompasadas y los latidos intensos del príncipe y la princesa, que de momento se preguntaron cuánto de real y cuánto de ensueño tendría todo aquello.

Envueltos aún en esa bruma de pasión, se besaron. Se besaron con ternura, luego con deseo, y por fin con imperiosa necesidad, recorriendo cada recoveco de sus bocas y saboreando el néctar de su amor. Los dedos de la mano izquierda del príncipe juguetearon con la cremallera del vestido de su esposa y, sin siquiera percibirlo, tiraron hacia abajo y la abrieron, aflojando las prendas. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió a la joven, pero no la detuvo. Ella misma apartó sus manos de la cintura de su esposo para deshacerse de su pesado vestido, y a Edward le encantó verla con su corsé y, debajo, su blanco vestido de dormir.

Pero quería ver más, por supuesto. Sus dedos se entretuvieron esta vez con los cordones del corsé, mientras sus labios volvían a fundirse con ganas. De a poco los soltó hasta desatarlos por completo, y nuevamente Bella aprovechó que contaba con sus dos brazos sanos para desvestirse ella misma, dejando caer el corsé al suelo. Sólo el vestido de dormir le quedó puesto, cubriendo sus hombros, su torso y sus muslos. Edward notó el modo en que el corpiño se le ceñía al busto y se mordió el labio inferior, deseando tocar esa piel tan suave.

Aunque sus cuerpos se movían con extrema lentitud, estaban llenos de vida, y así lo demostró Edward cuando su hombría despertó de ese mágico sueño y le recordó que no sólo de abrazos y besos vive el amor de un matrimonio. Bella sintió la presión de la entrepierna de su marido contra su vientre y se apartó un momento para ver lo que ocurría. En efecto, bajo sus calzoncillos largos emergía ahora un bulto de considerable tamaño.

—Lo… Lo siento —balbuceó él, tragando saliva con suma incomodidad. Comprendía que tal vez su cuerpo se había adelantado a los tiempos que ella precisaba, y quizás eso la asustaría.

Pero no, Bella no se asustó. Se sintió extraña, sí. Ansiosa una vez más, pero no temerosa. Meses atrás, una de las doncellas mayores de Calcedonia le había explicado a muy grandes rasgos lo que sucedía en una noche de bodas, y lo que ella debía esperar que suceda. Sabía que la respuesta física de Edward era el indicio de que el joven la deseaba y que su cuerpo estaba impaciente por consumar su matrimonio.

—No te disculpes —replicó ella, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas delató su timidez. Le apenaba saberse el objeto de deseo de un hombre, intentar inmiscuirse en su mente y averiguar qué clase de pensamientos lujuriosos estaría teniendo él al verla semidesnuda. Le apenaba, pero también le agradaba sobremanera. Su marido anhelaba estar con ella, y su cuerpo varonil hablaba por él.

El príncipe creyó que si ofrecía una explicación su esposa se sentiría menos incómoda con la visión de ese bulto en su entrepierna, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron las más racionales.

—Es que te deseo, mucho —dijo con rapidez, y en cuanto se oyó a sí mismo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se reprendió mentalmente—. Lo siento, eso sonó un poco arrebatado, espero no te ofendas, amor mío; no eres un trozo de carne para mí.

—No te preocupes, esposo.

—Es que no lo puedo controlar, eso es lo que quiero decir… No, lo siento, no es eso lo que quiero decir… Bueno, en cierta forma sí, pero no… Es decir, no soy un animal, esposa mía, puedo controlar mis impulsos… Pero no estoy totalmente en control de mi cuerpo en este momento… Pero tampoco pienses que estoy intentando apresurarte, Bella, no es eso, no vayas a pensar eso por favor.

La princesa volvió a negar con la cabeza y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Su esposo estaba tan ansioso que no hacía más que enredarse la lengua y cometer un error tras otro.

—Edward, tranquilo, amor mío, no pienso mal de ti— le aseguró ella, intentando mostrarse tranquila y confiada, aunque su corazón temblara de nervios—. Es… es natural que suceda en un momento como este… ¿no es así? —preguntó, corroborando la poca información que tenía.

—Sí, así es —asintió él, aliviado al sentirse comprendido por su esposa.

—Entonces no tienes por qué disculparte —le sonrió, llevando una blanca mano a su mejilla —. Creo… creo que es halagador.

Edward alzó las cejas, sorprendido con la confesión de su mujer.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Pues… sí. Es halagador que mi esposo reaccione así ante mis besos y mis caricias —admitió, y se permitió hacer una pequeña broma al respecto—. Poco recatado y un tanto indecoroso, tal vez, pero halagador.

El príncipe rió con ella y no pudo evitar acercar sus labios nuevamente a esa sonrisa que le abrigaba el alma. Bella, por su parte, volvió a recibirlo gustosa y enredó una vez más sus brazos alrededor de su torso desnudo, acostumbrándose mejor a esos besos y ese contacto y disfrutándolos más que antes.

Tanto disfrutó, que fueron sus propias manos las que se deslizaron ágilmente hasta la cintura de su esposo y se decidieron a bajar con cuidado su única prenda restante. Edward no podía quitarse los calzoncillos largos con una sola mano, entonces fue su consorte quien lo asistió una vez más, llevando a cabo la tarea con puro nerviosismo. Porque la princesa debió agacharse para desnudar a su esposo, y fue así que sin darse cuenta se halló frente a su miembro erecto.

Por primera vez, Isabella se sintió un tanto temerosa, y mucho más que avergonzada. Definitivamente eso no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto en los bebés desnudos.

Su mente inquieta le hizo recordar que sí había visto un hombre desnudo antes, sólo que no era de carne y hueso. Se trataba del Doríforo, una escultura griega antiquísima que se hallaba a la entrada del Palacio de Calcedonia, y a la que alguna vez había prestado atención. En una ocasión, siendo pequeña, no había tenido mejor idea que preguntarle a su madre por qué esa estatua tenía _esa cosa_ en la entrepierna, a lo que la Reina Renée había respondido simplemente: "Porque es un varón, y así es el cuerpo de los varones". Por supuesto que Isabella quiso saber el por qué de esa diferencia, pero su madre le dijo que otro día se lo explicaría mejor. Lamentablemente, ese día nunca llegó.

De cualquier manera, lo que la princesa tenía ahora frente a sus ojos no se asemejaba demasiado a lo del Doríforo. El fino manto de vello púbico enmarcaba un miembro que, erguido y henchido, se destacaba mucho más que aquel de mármol, tanto que Isabella no podía quitarle la vista de encima. En su inexperiencia, la princesa no consideró que la gran diferencia se debía al estado de erección de su esposo, y se le ocurrió que, o aquella escultura griega estaba mal hecha, o su marido era el que estaba mal hecho.

—E…Edward… —le preguntó, y creyó morir de vergüenza.

—¿Sí? —contestó él, no mucho más cómodo al tener el rostro de su esposa tan absorto en sus partes íntimas.

—E-Esto es… ¿Es normal… que sea así?

Las mejillas del príncipe se volvieron rojas como amapolas.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así… grande.

Edward tragó saliva, intentando ahogar su incomodidad.

—C-Creo que sí…— respondió, y de inmediato recordó hacer una salvedad—. No siempre es así, está así ahora porque… pues porque te deseo, esposa mía.

Isabella cayó en la cuenta y comprendió. Por supuesto, el Doríforo era de mármol, su miembro no se despertaba con el deseo del amor carnal. Y a Edward tampoco se le evidenciaba ese bulto en los pantalones cuando eran simplemente amigos. Ocurría ahora, ahora que estaban por consumar su amor de esposos.

—Claro, el Doríforo no me desea —balbuceó la princesa por lo bajo—. Si serás tonta, Bella.

—¿Cómo dices, querida?

—Nada, esposo —aseguró ella en voz alta—. Digo que estás en lo cierto.

—Ah…

Fuera como fuera, la princesa no se hallaba preparada para tal revelación. Le habían explicado que su marido tomaría su virginidad penetrándola con su miembro, pero nadie le había dicho que ese miembro sería de ese tamaño. Ahora tenía más sentido eso de que su primera noche con su esposo probablemente le dolería.

El príncipe levantó primero una pierna y luego la otra, y permitió así que su esposa se deshiciera por completo de sus calzoncillos. Isabella inspiró profundo, decidida a tomarse las cosas con calma, y se enderezó nuevamente hasta hundir su mirada en los ojos oliva de Edward.

Como si leyera su mente, el joven posó una mano sobre su rosada mejilla y le habló con sinceridad.

—También yo estoy nervioso. Pero no temas, mi cielo. Te prometo que no te haré daño.

Ese había sido uno de los consejos de su hermano: tranquilizar a su amada y prometerle delicadeza en sus acciones.

La voz profunda del joven de Aguamarina se mezcló con el aroma intenso de la lavanda, y la princesa se sintió sumamente reconfortada. Por supuesto que sí, Edward no le haría daño. O si lo hacía, lo haría sin querer, y se detendría a tiempo. Tenía que confiar en él, como amigo, esposo y amante. Edward siempre la había cuidado, y no dejaría de hacerlo ahora que la amaba con tanto fervor.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa y se puso de puntillas para acercarse a sus labios, los cuales tocó al inclinar Edward su cabeza para llegar a ella.

—Gracias —susurró en su boca, y luego dio un paso atrás. El cuerpo desnudo del muchacho la fascinaba pero intimidaba a la vez, y la princesa pensó que se sentiría menos nerviosa si él lo ocultaba bajo el agua —. ¿Por qué no te metes ya a la tina mientras termino de desnudarme y me dices si el agua está a gusto, esposo?

Él notó su ligera incomodidad y asintió. Haría todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance por hacer de esa noche una velada placentera para ambos, más allá de sus inquietudes y su ansiedad.

—Lo que desees, esposa mía —sonrió, y con cuidado se metió a la tina, apoyándose en su brazo sano para poder sentarse.

De inmediato cerró los ojos y permitió que aquella deliciosa sensación se apoderara de su cuerpo.

—¿Está caliente, Edward?

—Está perfecta, amor mío —sonrió más ampliamente, abriendo un solo ojo para mirarla—. La encontrarás sumamente agradable, ya verás.

Isabella tragó saliva una vez más y se decidió a deshacerse del pequeño vestido blanco que aún cubría su cuerpo. Su piel desnuda quedó expuesta ante la vista de Edward, y fue el príncipe quien debió tragar saliva entonces. Tampoco él había tenido la dicha de ver una mujer completamente desnuda, ofreciendo a su mirada aquellos atributos femeninos. Su miembro se hinchó aún más con las imágenes que invadían su mente. Esos muslos, esos pechos, ese tesoro que tanto ansiaba, escondido detrás del fino vello púbico. Si la había considerado bella el día de su boda, ataviada en su magnífico vestido de novia, ahora apreciaba su belleza en toda su extensión, recorriendo con ojos brillantes esa piel de porcelana que amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura. ¡Cuánto se había perdido por no confesarse antes, por no amarla antes!

—Estás preciosa, Bella —le dijo de improviso, como lo hizo aquél día antes de entrar a la capilla.

Tímida pero halagada por su comentario, la princesa le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y estiró un delicado brazo hacia él. Edward extendió su propio brazo sano y tomó la mano de su mujer, ayudándola a entrar a la tina. Ella introdujo un pié en el agua y sonrió aún más.

—En verdad que está agradable —comentó, haciendo referencia al agua.

Edward no pudo ni contestar. De pronto se encontró de cara a sus muslos y sus redondeadas nalgas, mientras la de Calcedonia metía el otro pié en la tina e intentaba sentarse a su lado.

Pero la bañera, si bien muy amplia para uno solo, era pequeña para dos. Isabella encontró que no cabía junto al príncipe, y que lo único que podía hacer era sentarse sobre su pierna izquierda y recostarse contra su pecho del lado en el que no estaba la herida. Así lo hizo, y el príncipe rodeó sus hombros con su brazo sano.

Una primera corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos de inmediato. Era la primera vez que sus cuerpos desnudos entraban en contacto, y el agua cálida, acompañada del vapor con aroma a lavanda que había inundado el ambiente, no hacía más que contribuir a esas fantásticas sensaciones. Pero lo más intenso era el contacto en sus partes íntimas. Edward sentía la vulva de su mujer presionada contra su muslo, y a Bella no le pasaba desapercibido el roce del miembro de su esposo contra su cadera.

Intentando mantener la compostura, el príncipe agradeció a su padre el haber liberado su antebrazo de los incómodos vendajes y aprovechó su recuperada movilidad para alcanzar dos trozos de jabón. Los pasó de una mano a otra y, con su sonrisa brillante, ofreció uno a la castaña mujer que se hallaba acomodada contra su costado.

—¿Me ayudas y te ayudo, mi cielo? —preguntó pícaramente.

Ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y asintió.

Su blanca mano hundió el jabón en el agua y, acto seguido, se deslizó por el abdomen de su amante, intentando no mojar los vendajes sobre su pecho. Edward cerró los ojos y suprimió un suspiro. El placer había comenzado antes de lo previsto.

Decidido a no quedarse atrás, deslizó su mano sana por el hombro de su princesa y dibujó una línea de espuma a lo largo de su brazo, bajando hasta su muñeca y volviendo a subir una vez más. A diferencia de su marido, la de Calcedonia no fue capaz de ahogar el hilo de voz que se coló por su garganta.

Envalentonado por el sonido arrancado a su nuevo instrumento musical, Edward la acercó más a su cuerpo y plantó un beso bajo su oreja, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba bajo sus labios. Comprendió entonces por qué a su hermano le gustaba tanto jugar al amor carnal. Era inmensa la sensación de orgullo que provocaba saberse capaz de despertar reacciones tan intensas en el cuerpo de una compañera. Él jamás había hecho suspirar o gemir a nadie, jamás había erizado la piel de ninguna mujer con un beso, y ahora que podía hacerlo se sentía más fuerte, más maduro, más poderoso. Por fin cumplía su deseo de dejar de ser el amigo ingenuo de Bella para convertirse en el hombre firme y protector de su esposa, aquél capaz de saciar todas sus necesidades.

Isabella se sintió tan relajada bajo su tacto que su mano se hizo pesada, y resbaló sin remedio por el abdomen de Edward hasta hacer contacto con la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Esta vez sí el de Aguamarina contrajo los músculos de su vientre y un gemido varonil hizo eco entre sus cuerdas vocales. La princesa quedó impactada por su reacción y dejó caer el jabón que sostenía en su mano, pero al intentar recuperarlo sus dedos volvieron a rozar el miembro erecto y provocaron un nuevo suspiro de Edward, que echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos, respirando agitadamente.

La joven comprendió entonces que, si ella volvía a tocarlo allí, él volvería a sentir placer. Deseosa por comprobarlo, se animó a estirar los dedos una vez más y acarició levemente la base de su falo.

Como lo había previsto, la reacción de Edward fue instantánea. El príncipe hundió la cara en el hombro de su esposa y endulzó su oído con un nuevo gemido ahogado.

—Amor mío, no sabes lo que me estás provocando —le confesó, besando la tersa piel de su cuello.

—¿Te agrada, cariño mío? —preguntó ella con voz suave, alejando su mano de su miembro para acariciar su mejilla. La lavanda estaba haciendo maravillas con su sistema nervioso, relajándola más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Sus narices se rozaron, y luego también sus labios húmedos.

—Demasiado —murmuró Edward, atrapando sus labios nuevamente, su mano subiendo por última vez por el brazo de su esposa y deslizándose por vez primera sobre la colina de sus pechos, enjabonándolos con suavidad.

Bella sintió el roce de su piel contra sus pezones erguidos y suspiró dentro de su boca, haciéndole saber cuánto le gustaba su tacto. En correspondencia, volvió a deslizar su mano por su abdomen y la hundió en el agua hasta alcanzar su erección. Esta vez no dudó en acariciarlo a lo largo de toda su extensión, disparando corrientes nerviosas por todo el cuerpo de su marido.

Fue en ese momento que Edward agradeció más que nunca el movimiento de su antebrazo, porque le permitió unir su mano libre a la de su mujer y dirigirla con suavidad, enseñándole y aprendiendo al mismo tiempo cómo ser tocado. Descubrió el enorme placer que sentía cuando ella lo envolvía en su delicada palma, y su instinto masculino lo llevó a guiarla en un movimiento ascendente y descendente a lo largo de su miembro. El resultado fue más y más placer.

—Así, amor mío, así —le indicó entre besos, y luego invadió su boca con su lengua, buscando la de su compañera y enredándose con ella.

Pero no era su meta principal sentir placer, sino satisfacerla a ella, por lo que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por recordar los consejos de su hermano. "Las zonas más prohibidas del cuerpo son las más sensibles, Edward" había dicho Emmett.

Las zonas más prohibidas…

El príncipe jugueteó con sus pechos un poco más, considerándolos una zona bastante prohibida, y se animó finalmente a bajar la mano por su vientre hasta alcanzar lo que él creía era el más prohibido de los tesoros. Isabella dio un diminuto brinco y respiró agitada, no sólo por sus besos sino ahora también por la cercanía de sus dedos varoniles a su intimidad. Edward separó sus labios enrojecidos de los de ella y le sonrió con complicidad, deleitándose aún con la suave caricia sobre su miembro.

—No temas, Bella, sólo quiero amarte —le susurró al oído—. Déjame devolverte todo este placer que me haces sentir, por favor.

La princesa respiró hondo y asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo cual deleitó muchísimo al joven de los cabellos cobrizos.

—Cierra los ojos, yo cerraré los míos —le indicó, adquiriendo más confianza a cada segundo.

Así lo hicieron, y volvieron a unir sus labios mientras sus manos se unían a su vez sobre cada parte íntima. De esa manera, mientras Bella recorría la extensión de su marido acompañada por su mano, Edward deslizó sus dedos sobre la vulva de su esposa supervisado a su vez por la mano de aquella. Su roce fue extremadamente suave, como si fuera la más frágil seda la que se extendía debajo de sus largos dedos de pianista. Pero ese tacto intermitente resultó una tortura para la de Calcedonia, y la castaña mujer pronto posó su propia mano sobre la de él y le dio la indicación silenciosa de presionar con más fuerza, arrastrando sus dedos entre sus pliegues y por sobre la sensible cresta de su clítoris.

El ambiente se volvió más y más pesado, y no por culpa del vapor. Lo que comenzó con un beso tierno y esporádicos suspiros se convirtió en una danza apasionada de dos bocas desesperadas por fundirse y un coro de suaves gemidos que fueron aumentando su volumen. Se alimentaban el deseo el uno al otro, tocándose con más ardor, incrementando la fricción de sus caricias e intentando incansablemente provocar en el otro el mismo placer que sentía cada uno en su interior. Pronto llegaron a la conclusión de que había una sola manera de prolongar ese estado de ensueño y saciar el enorme apetito que habían despertado en sus cuerpos, y se lo expresaron mutuamente en balbuceos casi incoherentes, nublados por la humedad no sólo del ambiente sino también de su propia y más íntima piel.

—Edward… —gimió, presionando instintivamente su intimidad contra esos ágiles dedos que se movían cada vez más veloces sobre el recoveco de su feminidad. Jamás había soñado experimentar semejantes sensaciones de la mano de su marido, literalmente.

—Bella… ¿Podemos…?—murmuró él, comprendiendo que era imperioso dejar de jugar al amor y hacerlo de una vez, porque no tenía la experiencia ni el control de Emmett, y quizás no pudiera soportar mucho más—. Te necesito…

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Te molesta si…? Aquí… ahora…

—¿Me amas?

—Con locura.

—¿Me deseas?

—Desesperadamente, amor mío.

—Entonces no hay momento más perfecto que este… Aquí, ahora…

—Ahora… Ven, mi cielo.

Con toda la fuerza de su único brazo útil por el momento, Edward rodeó la cintura de su esposa y la ayudó a levantar el peso de su cuerpo, ubicándola lentamente sobre su entrepierna, al tiempo que utilizaba su otra mano para acomodar su falo del modo preciso. El corazón de la princesa latía con furia, anhelando pero también temiendo el momento más decisivo de la velada. Sus manos reposaron a cada lado de la tina y, al sentir la presión del miembro del joven sobre su entrada, sus brazos se tensaron y sus dedos se aferraron al mármol con miedo a dejarse caer. Edward lo notó al intentar atraerla hacia sí y notar la resistencia que su cuerpo ofrecía.

—Bella, mi cielo, tranquila…

—Lo siento, tengo… tengo un poco de miedo…

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres —le dijo, aunque esperaba de todo corazón que ella deseara continuar, porque él ya había cruzado el límite de su necesidad.

—Sí quiero, Edward, en verdad quiero… pero me asusta un poco… Me han dicho que duele.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes por qué temer. Soy yo, ¿recuerdas? Soy Edward, el mismo Edward de siempre —le susurró con cariño y plantó un pequeño beso en su espalda—. Te cuidaré como siempre te he cuidado.

—Pero no podrás evitar que duela.

El muchacho pensó su respuesta un segundo y luego le contestó con una tenue sonrisa.

—No, pero tienes mi palabra de que si el dolor que sientes es demasiado y me pides que me detenga, lo haré. Te doy todo el poder para que decidas hasta dónde quieres continuar, esposa mía. Todo lo que desees, lo haremos, y al momento en que digas basta, aceptaré sin protesta alguna.

La promesa de Edward fue de gran ayuda, y la de Calcedonia sintió el miedo diluirse de a poco. Exhaló profundo y dejó escapar una diminuta sonrisa.

—Me habían dicho que hasta los hombres más amables pueden volverse tiranos en la intimidad. Me alivia como no tienes idea saber que tú no eres así.

El joven la miró con ojos brillantes como el jade.

—Pues a mí me han dicho que un hombre que somete a una mujer no merece ser llamado hombre, y coincido con esa afirmación. Más aún desde que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y sé que jamás te forzaría a hacer algo contra tu voluntad.

La sinceridad con la que habló bastó para disipar cualquier duda restante y, con la tranquilidad que le daba saber que podía confiar en él, la princesa besó sus labios en agradecimiento.

—Oh, Edward… También te amo…

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, y esta vez sí, poco a poco, Bella fue relajando su cuerpo y permitiendo que su esposo la atrajera hacia sí, penetrándola gradualmente, milímetro a milímetro. Fue la intimidad de Isabella la que ofreció ahora una nueva resistencia, por lo que la princesa se tensionó otro poco y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, sintiendo la presión y la amenaza de dolor en su entrepierna.

—Tranquila, amor mío, ya casi —la voz grave del príncipe murmuró en su oído, dando cuenta del esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo el muchacho por no imponer su voluntad de adentrarse en ella de una vez.

Continuó besándola y, sin poder elevar su brazo herido para rozar su blanca mejilla, intentó aliviarla con otro tipo de caricia, rozando con los dedos la cara interna de su muslo.

Santo remedio. El suave roce envió una y mil descargas de placer, humedeciendo por dentro las paredes de su feminidad y haciéndola desear más de él. Junto con su necesidad, su cuerpo se expandió y lo recibió con gusto, y Edward pudo por fin atravesar su barrera y hacerla suya.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y sollozó un momento, sintiendo una puntada de dolor mientras pequeñas gotas carmesí se llevaban su virginidad, perdiéndose en el agua perfumada ahora de lavanda y sensualidad.

—Shhh, ya está, amor mío, ya está. Eres mía —declaró con voz suave y sonrisa tierna pero triunfal, besando la lágrima que escapó a sus ojos y luego sus labios enrojecidos —. Te llenaré de amor, y el dolor se irá.

Dicho y hecho, moviendo únicamente sus labios sobre su boca de fresa y sus dedos sobre su muslo, cerca de su punto de unión más profunda, el joven consiguió a base de temple y mucha paciencia que el goce asomara tímidamente en la mente de la princesa y fuera aplacando su dolor hasta convertirlo en una sombra molesta pero llevadera.

—¿Pasa el dolor, mi cielo? —le preguntó entre besos, dándose cuenta que también él sentía dolor, aunque de otra naturaleza: el dolor de necesitar moverse dentro de ella.

Isabella asintió, obnubilada por el vapor, la lavanda, y toda la mezcla de sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior a causa del dolor y el placer, la incomodidad y la convicción de estar viviendo el momento más extraño y fantástico de su vida. Seguramente así se sentiría entrar al Paraíso, atravesando las puertas a un mundo de ensueño. Dando cada paso con cautela pero con firmeza, sin saber qué hay más allá pero muriendo por develarlo.

—¿Esto es hacer el amor, Edward? —inquirió con anhelo, volviendo a besar los labios de su esposo.

Él dejó escapar una risa diminuta, recordando lo que Emmett le había hablado.

—Casi. Debo moverme dentro de ti, y tú debes moverte conmigo —le explicó, rememorando los pasos a seguir.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Sólo alíviate y deja que tu cuerpo te lleve —el príncipe repitió las exactas palabras de su hermano y rezó porque fueran ciertas. Seguramente se oía mucho más fácil de lo que en verdad era—. Yo te guiaré…—intentó sonar convincente, pero agregó por lo bajo un dubitativo: — O eso intentaré.

Haciendo uso una vez más de la fuerza de su brazo sano, la levantó un poco por la cintura y la reacomodó sobre su pecho, retirándose casi por completo de su cuerpo. La princesa debió morderse el labio inferior para suprimir el gemido que intentó salir de su boca ante ese movimiento tan íntimo. Un pequeño espasmo, tal vez de dolor, tal vez de placer, tal vez de ambos, contrajo sus paredes alrededor del miembro de Edward, enviándole una deliciosa descarga.

Involuntariamente, incapacitado de resistirse, el joven elevó sus caderas y volvió a hundirse en ella, desesperado por repetir la sensación de sus pieles acariciándose profundamente. Esta vez Isabella gimió en voz alta y logró identificar ese espasmo como placentero. Un placer tan grande que, cuando Edward volvió a retirarse de su cuerpo y se preparó para adentrarse en su intimidad una vez más, ella misma bajó sus caderas para ir a su encuentro, necesitándolo. En qué proporción se mezclaba ahora el placer con el dolor, ella no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que el primero era tan intenso que desdibujaba al segundo, por lo que ya no podía oponer resistencia a ese roce que deseaba más y más a cada momento.

Obedeció el consejo de Edward y se relajó, reposando su espalda contra su pecho y sus cabellos castaños sobre su hombro sano, dejándose penetrar y acostumbrándose a esa maravillosa sensación. Tal como su marido lo había dicho, su cuerpo la llevó por su propio sendero y movió sus caderas al compás de los movimientos del príncipe, encontrando el ritmo. Nunca había sido una buena bailarina, pero la cadencia de esa danza íntima era fácil de llevar, espontánea y natural. Así de espontáneo y natural fue también que su mano se deslizara entre sus piernas y palpara esa unión, acariciando la base de su falo y la piel sensible de sus testículos. Sentía su cavidad abriéndose a él, dándole la suave bienvenida de sus paredes húmedas.

Pero el príncipe sentía todo lo contrario, y comenzaba a preocuparse. La feminidad de su mujer se sentía estrecha, muy estrecha alrededor de su henchido miembro, sus aterciopeladas paredes masajeando su dureza y creando una fricción difícil de soportar para él. Era demasiado agradable, y el roce de los dedos de su esposa en su entrepierna, así como los pequeños jadeos que emitía no hacía sino empujarlo más y más cerca del abismo. Emmett le había dicho que era un momento increíble, pero que un buen amante no debía alcanzarlo hasta no provocárselo primero a su compañera.

Respirando agitadamente, el de Aguamarina clavó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de su esposa e intentó adivinar qué tan cerca estaría ella de ese clímax. La imagen no fue muy alentadora. Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba muy apacible. A juzgar por el modo en que de tanto en tanto se relamía y suspiraba, parecía estar disfrutándolo bastante. Pero aún así no había rastro de la corriente imparable que se estaba apoderando como un rayo de Edward, y cuando el muchacho notó que los movimientos de su cuerpo se hacían más desesperados y ya no respondían a los mandatos de su mente, comprendió con gran pesar que no podría cumplir con la regla de su hermano. No lograría ser un buen amante, al menos no esa noche. Su cuerpo egoísta no estaba preparado para esperar a que ella llegara.

Sufriendo por no poder contenerse, el príncipe apretó los párpados con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula, y en pocas acometidas más liberó su espesa semilla en ella.

La princesa, que había comenzado a sentir cómo la excitación se arremolinaba en su bajo vientre, notó el descenso brusco de sus movimientos y abrió los ojos para mirar a su esposo por sobre su hombro. Lo encontró con el rostro contraído y, desconcertada, elevó su mano para acariciar su mejilla bañada de vapor.

—¿Ocurre algo, Edward?

—Lo siento, Bella, no pude contenerme…—respondió tragando saliva.

—No comprendo, esposo.

—Se supone que debo llevarte al clímax antes de liberar mi semilla en ti, pero no supe esperar hasta lograrlo.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada tímidamente.

—Me vas a creer una tonta, pero aún no comprendo. ¿A qué te refieres con llevarme al clímax, qué es eso?

—Es un momento de placer extremo, como el que yo acabo de sentir.

—Pero yo sentí placer, Edward.

—No el suficiente —retrucó él, seguro de sus palabras. Emmett le había dicho que se daría cuenta de su logro cuando ella dejara escapar un gemido hondo, echara los ojos atrás y temblara bajo su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente. Nada de eso había sucedido. Pero Edward no iba a permitir que ese primer fracaso arruinara su noche. Estaba decidido a hacerlo bien—. Si estás de acuerdo, amor mío, podemos intentarlo de nuevo, y te mostraré a qué me refiero.

Isabella abrió grandes los ojos castaños y lo analizó un momento. Nadie le había especificado la cantidad de veces que debía hacerlo en su noche de bodas, pero lo que había sentido había resultado extremadamente agradable, y definitivamente quería volver a sentirlo cuanto antes. Una parte de ella intuía que se había quedado a mitad de ese camino tan placentero, así que desaprovechar la oferta de su consorte no tenía sentido alguno.

—Como desees, esposo —sonrió ante el presagio de más momentos de íntimo romance con su amado, pero propuso un cambio—. ¿Te apetece trasladarnos al lecho, Edward? Creo que me sentiré más cómoda entre nuestras sábanas.

—Por supuesto, donde te sientas más a gusto, mi cielo.

La princesa besó sus labios llevándose con ellos gran parte de la frustración del joven, y se levantó con cuidado, la piel de sus piernas erizándose tanto por el contacto con el aire como por la sensación de su intimidad apartándose de la compañía de su marido. Salió de la tina seguida por el príncipe, y se apresuró a tomar una de las toallas para envolverse en ella.

—Te veías más bonita sin la toalla —Edward halagó pícaramente su desnudez, pintando las mejillas de su mujer de un rosa pastel.

—Ay, Edward, qué cosas dices —rió ella, tomando la otra toalla y ayudándolo a secar la humedad de su cuerpo varonil—. Hace unas horas no te animabas a decirme que me amabas y mírate ahora, hecho un indecente.

El de Aguamarina rió con ella y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mírate tu, reprendiéndome antes por ocultarte mis sentimientos y ahora por mi sinceridad.

—No tienes que ser tan sincero —sonrió ella ruborizada.

—Sí tengo.

—No, no tienes.

—Sí, si tengo.

—Me da vergüenza que me digas esas cosas.

—Pues como ya dije, te acostumbrarás —lo arregló él con una sonrisa y un beso tierno sobre su frente—. Ahora que me he sincerado no puedo mentirte y decirte que no te ves encantadora desnuda.

—Ya, Edward, basta —rió de nuevo.

Él inclinó su cabeza y plantó pequeños besos en su cuello, envolviendo su cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

—Absolutamente preciosa y muy tentadora…

—¡Edward! —se quejó ella con otra ligera carcajada—. Como sigas así nos iremos directo a dormir.

—No, eso no, te prometo que ya no sigo.

El príncipe puso su mejor rostro de caballero atento y provocó una vez más la risa de su compañera.

—Eres incorregible —sonrió, rodando los ojos, y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo de nuevo dentro de su recámara hacia el lecho matrimonial.

En silencio se deshicieron de sus toallas y se deslizaron desnudos bajo las sábanas aún tibias. El escenario se prestaba ahora más similar al que Emmett le había planteado a Edward en su charla privada: un lecho, su esposa despojada de ropa y recostada a su lado, y la oportunidad de atraparla bajo su cuerpo y tomar el mando de la situación como buen hombre.

El joven se propuso seguir las sugerencias de su hermano mayor y se acomodó de lado sobre su hombro sano para mirarla. Bella le sonrió y él se acercó a ella con cuidado de no estirar de más su brazo aún lastimado. Si su hombro volvía a salirse de lugar por esto, explicárselo a su padre sería la vergüenza de su vida.

—¿Estás lista, amor mío? —corroboró.

—Lista, esposo.

También para la princesa la nueva situación se asemejaba más a la que le había pintado aquella doncella madura de Calcedonia. Le había dicho que su único deber en la noche de bodas era recostarse en la cama, quedarse quieta, y dejar que él hiciera lo que debiera… o quisiera. Ahora podía seguir las indicaciones al pié de la letra y darle a su compañero la oportunidad de hacer las cosas a su modo.

No se dio cuenta de que quedándose así de inmóvil no cooperaba con su esposo, que contando con la fuerza de un solo brazo no tenía manera de acomodarse sobre ella y sostener su peso para no aplastarla. El joven se mantuvo entonces de costado, y ensayó mentalmente distintas maneras de hacer contacto con su intimidad. Finalmente pegó su miembro a la cadera de su mujer tanto como pudo e intentó torpemente virar un poco su cuerpo hacia el suyo, su mano de pianista sobre el sedoso muslo, atrayéndolo en su dirección. Acercó la punta de su falo a su entrada y la penetró como pudo, apuntándose un diminuto sollozo de su mujer.

Comenzaron una danza torpe a comparación de la primera, moviéndose a destiempo, empujando él cuando ella se echaba atrás, esperando ella que él hiciera su trabajo sin saber bien cómo acomodarse o de dónde agarrarse. De su brazo herido seguro que no. De su pecho vendado tampoco. ¿De su cadera? Sólo lo haría todo más incómodo. La falta de coordinación y las posiciones desencontradas de sus cuerpos provocaban a su vez que la hombría de Edward se saliera una y otra vez de su nueva morada, y el príncipe se desesperaba buscándola de nuevo y maldiciendo su suerte, mientras Isabella sólo se quedaba quieta y lo dejaba hacer, o intentar hacer. Después de todo, si se hallaban haciendo el amor nuevamente era porque él quería remediar lo anterior. Si era un deber de él, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Todo terminó abruptamente en un momento en que Edward, esforzándose de más por pegarla a su cuerpo, sintió una punzada en su brazo lastimado y dejó escapar un leve quejido.

El dolor se fue tan pronto como llegó, pero fue una advertencia clara que hizo al de Aguamarina detenerse de inmediato. Nada deseaba más que cumplir con su deber de hombre y esposo, pero no podía arriesgarse a una lesión mayor.

Mucho más consternado que antes, el joven se incorporó y se sentó en el lecho, suspirando con impotencia y deslizando su mano sana por sus cabellos cobrizos, despeinándolos.

—Edward, mi cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? —la preocupada Isabella se incorporó de inmediato a su lado y acarició suavemente el vello color bronce que nacía en su nuca—. ¿Qué sucede?

El joven restregó su mano contra su frente sudada y sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara sacar de su cabeza los pensamientos negativos.

—No puedo, no con este maldito brazo —contestó al aire con la mandíbula apretada. Bella comprendió al instante la dimensión de su frustración: eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Edward maldecía.

—Edward, tranquilo, querido, a mí no me importa…

—A mí sí —respondió él, abatido—. Eres mi esposa, es mi deber cumplir con mis obligaciones de esposo.

—Y lo has hecho —insistió la joven.

—No lo he hecho bien. Mereces que yo te de lo que necesitas y más. Mereces un buen amante, no un aprendiz.

Bella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con ternura sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

—Edward, amor mío, ambos somos aprendices. Yo también lo soy, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió—. Es nuestra primera noche, y con todo ha sido maravillosa para mí. ¿No lo ha sido para ti?

Sus ojos verdes salieron de su escondite y la miraron, sus pupilas bailando con la luz de la lámpara de aceite.

—Claro que ha sido maravillosa. Te he hecho mía —susurró, una tímida sonrisa asomando entre sus mejillas rosadas—. Pero quería hacerlo bien. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para ti.

La princesa sonrió enternecida y se sentó sobre el muslo izquierdo de su compañero, atrayendo su rostro con sus delicadas manos.

—Cariño mío, tenemos toda la vida para hacerlo perfecto —murmuró contra sus labios, y luego los besó con afecto—. Tantas cosas hemos hecho juntos, Edward… Será hermoso aprender también juntos a hacer el amor. Eso sí que será perfecto.

El joven no pudo menos que sonreír ante las palabras de su mujer. Viéndolo de ese modo, su primera noche juntos no era ningún fracaso. Era sólo el comienzo de un camino que recorrerían de la mano y de muy buena gana, practicando mucho hasta perfeccionarse, y después también.

Recuperando la alegría, Edward rodeó su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la besó con adoración, agradeciéndole tanto amor y tanta comprensión. Isabella correspondió el beso con fervor y enredó sus brazos a su cuello, sus manos hundiéndose en los cabellos rojizos de su marido. Deseó su proximidad y encontró la comodidad sentándose a horcajadas de él, una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas. El muchacho la atrajo hacia sí y su pecho desnudo presionó contra el de ella, sintiendo el contacto de sus senos y la cosquilla de sus rosados botones acariciando su pecho musculoso justo bajo las vendas. Ella se deleitó a su vez con el roce de ese vello varonil contra su piel lampiña, y quiso sentirlo también contra su ombligo, hormigueando en su bajo vientre.

Entonces pegó sus caderas a las de él, y mientras se perdía en el fogoso encuentro de sus labios notó una vez más su miembro erecto, henchido y palpitante, negándose a dejar pasar la velada sin saldar su deuda.

Isabella no estaba segura de querer intentarlo otra vez esa noche. Si Edward no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, lo último que ella deseaba era insistir y agregar nueva carga sobre sus hombros. Pero su vulva volvía a humedecerse con la idea de sentirlo dentro una vez más, fundiendo su cuerpo con el suyo y haciéndola suya. Más allá del dolor, el placer que había experimentado había sido exquisito. Si tal como su marido aseguraba había mucho más por sentir, ella quería conocer ese goce cuanto antes.

El agarre de Edward alrededor de su cintura se intensificó, y su hombría se restregó anhelante contra su intimidad. Él la deseaba, la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, y parecía estar dispuesto a dar todo por corroborar que la tercera era la vencida.

Silenciosamente, el de Aguamarina se ubicó a su entrada y la atrajo hacia sí, entrando en ella con suavidad. Las palabras sólo podían arruinar el momento. Todo lo que se oyó fue el gemido que recorrió la garganta de la princesa, gemido que Edward capturó con su boca, enmudeciéndolo con sus labios ardientes.

Abrazando sus piernas a la cintura de su esposo, Bella se movió instintivamente sobre él, dejándose llevar como en aquel primer intento en la tina, cuando había sentido más placer. Quizás la clave estaba en pensar menos en los consejos ajenos y sentir más en carne propia. Sus paredes resbaladizas envolvieron su falo y lo abrazaron con su calor, sintiéndolo en toda su extensión y familiarizándose una vez más con su grosor y textura.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo y se hamacaron al compás sobre las sábanas de seda, recobrando el ritmo que habían descubierto en su primer encuentro bajo el agua. Edward sacó el mayor partido posible de su fuerza abdominal y se deslizó dentro y fuera con soltura, intentando contener la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios. Habiendo disfrutado ya de un primer éxtasis, podía tomar su tarea con más calma y apartar temporalmente su deseo desesperado en pos de saciar el de su mujer.

Bella escondió el rostro en el cuello de su consorte y se aferró a él con más fuerza, sus caderas colisionando contra las suyas con más intensidad. Sus sonoros suspiros tornaron poco a poco en jadeos y arrancaron del príncipe una sonrisa todavía mayor. Ella respiraba agitada, pero él aún estaba en control sobre sus movimientos. Ahora sí lo estaba haciendo bien. Esta vez iba a dar en el blanco.

Buscando acrecentar su placer, el joven plantó una hilera de besos húmedos sobre su hombro y subió por su cuello hasta atrapar entre sus labios el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja.

—Edward… —suspiró ella—. Edward…

—¿Qué sientes, mi cielo?

—Placer… Mucho placer…

—Sentirás más —prometió él, decidido a cumplir con su palabra. Soltando el agarre en la cintura de su esposa, su mano varonil se aferró a las sábanas y le sirvió de apoyo para impulsarse con más fuerza hacia delante, penetrándola con mayor vigor. Mientras tanto, encontró uso a su mano diestra posándola sobre la cadera de su amada, acompañando y guiando con ella su cadencia para que el ritmo continuara incrementando. Su hombro derecho estaba cómodo y seguro bajo los vendajes, y el resto de su cuerpo lleno de energía para subsanar los inconvenientes anteriores y hacerle el amor a su mujer como lo había planeado desde un primer momento.

Bella cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir la magia de los movimientos que Edward estaba ejecutando en su interior. La caricia profunda de su miembro se había convertido ahora en pequeñas acometidas, acompasadas y potentes, que comenzaban a desprender suaves vibraciones desde su vulva hasta lo más recóndito de su vientre, consiguiendo extraer más y más aceite de sus paredes.

_Plap, plap, plap… _El sonido de su hombría introduciéndose con vivacidad en su lubricada cavidad endulzaba sus oídos y los llenaba de gusto, instándolos a buscar más. _Plap, plap, plap_…

En un acto no premeditado, la de Calcedonia aferró sus piernas a la cintura de su esposo con todas sus fuerzas y se echó atrás, dejándose caer sobre el lecho, su espalda empapada hundiéndose en las blancas sábanas mientras su intimidad seguía unida por completo a la de su amor verdadero, cuya vitalidad no cesaba. Con ojos aún cerrados, se mordió los labios y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, sintiéndose como una flor abierta, impaciente por unir su néctar al tibio polen de su marido.

¿Dónde estaban la ansiedad y el dolor de su primer encuentro en la tina? ¿Dónde estaba la incomodidad de su primer encuentro en la cama, momentos atrás? Seguramente aún anduvieran dando vueltas por ahí, pero su voz era imperceptible comparada con el grito del placer que la princesa estaba experimentando ahora.

Edward la observó así, desparramada ante su mirada, con los senos ocultando el latido intenso de su corazón y el movimiento frenético de sus pulmones, y comenzó de a poco a perder el control una vez más. Quiso tocar sus pechos y con el pulgar dibujar círculos alrededor de sus pezones, pero lamentablemente eso requería un peligroso esfuerzo de su brazo lesionado, y no quería perder el impulso que el sostén de su brazo izquierdo le proporcionaba a los movimientos de su pelvis. Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de lamentarlo, porque encontró accesible a su mano un tesoro aún mayor.

Su mirada se posó sobre la fina capa de brillante vello púbico que enmarcaba su feminidad, y allí se dirigieron sus dedos de pianista. Con las yemas apartó un poco más sus labios ya hinchados de excitación y expandidos por obra de su propio miembro. No lo dudó. El índice bajó por esa hendidura tan deseada y se llenó de la pegajosa miel de su humedad. El orgullo se apoderó nuevamente de su corazón de caballero: estaba estimulada por él y para él. La premió penetrándola con mayor brío y provocando más corrientes de enérgica vibración, arrancando de sus labios nuevos y más agudos gemidos.

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó en un momento, cuando su marido recorrió la sensible y mojada piel de su más íntimo recoveco con sus largos y ágiles dedos, sin detener un segundo las acometidas de su falo—. Oh… Oh…

Las sensaciones de toda una noche comenzaron a concentrarse en el vientre de la princesa, produciéndole un calor y una agitación desconocidas hasta entonces para ella. Sentía los músculos tensos bajo su ombligo, como si intentaran contener la tormenta que se arremolinaba en su interior. Edward sabía que no podría retener su semilla mucho más, pero la visión de su esposa comenzando a estremecerse bajo su tacto impidió que se preocupara por un nuevo fracaso. Bella estaba cerca, muy cerca de su clímax. Sus jadeos y su rostro contraído de placer la delataban. Si el príncipe podía ayudarla a llegar y soportar un poco más, sólo un poco más…

—Oh, Edward, ¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? —le preguntó sin poder abrir los ojos, casi temerosa del poder de aquello que se estaba gestando en su interior.

—Tú dime, amor mío, ¿qué sientes?

Sus dedos se hundieron en su carne y su pulgar acarició suavemente su clítoris, arrancándole otro gemido.

—No lo sé, jamás he sentido algo así —respondió confundida, con la respiración entrecortada—. Siento que… que voy a morir… a explotar… No lo sé…

—Tranquila, mi cielo, eso no va a suceder —rió Edward—. Sólo vas a sentir cuánto te amo en realidad.

—¿Estás seguro? Es una bonita forma de morir, pero no muy decorosa —alcanzó a bromear, abriendo sus ojos chocolate para él.

El príncipe volvió a reír, pero el buen humor no lo distrajo de la seriedad de su labor, y se aseguró de incrementar aún más sus movimientos dentro de ella.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó pícaramente, pero sabía la respuesta. Detenerse no era una opción para ninguno de los dos, no en ese momento. La avalancha de placer era inminente, y no podrían frenarla aunque quisieran.

—No, por favor no —rogó ella al instante, y como si necesitara asegurarse de que él no interrumpiría la maravillosa invasión de su cuerpo, se incorporó de nuevo y se aferró a él como si en ello le fuera la vida—. No te detengas.

—No lo haré, no hasta provocarte el goce que me has provocado tú a mí —prometió, hundiendo su rostro entre las hebras de su cabello humedecido—. Tú lo dijiste, amor mío, hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos; y esta es una que no quiero dejar para mañana.

Frente contra frente, nariz contra nariz, sus miradas se imantaron y sus jadeos se correspondieron como los lados de un espejo.

—Oh… Oh… Edward… Edward…

—Déjate ir, mi cielo. Déjate ir conmigo —susurró una y otra vez contra sus labios enrojecidos, poniendo en palabras la intención de cada profunda y frenética penetración—. Déjate ir…

—Edward… Edward… ¡Edward!

Abrió la boca intentando capturar un poco de aire, pero sólo consiguió emitir un hondo gemido. El remolino de placer ascendió finalmente por sus paredes y explotó en su vientre, en un movimiento centrífugo que disparó miles de impulsos nerviosos, haciéndola sollozar de gusto y contraer involuntariamente cada músculo de su cuerpo, sus ojos rodando bajo sus párpados apretados. Su corazón latió con furia en sus oídos y golpeteó dentro de su agitado pecho aplastado contra el de su marido. No había muerto, no. Estaba más viva que nunca, derretida y jadeante en brazos de su marido.

Edward sonrió como jamás lo había hecho. Lo había logrado, la había empujado al clímax. Como Emmett le había anunciado, ella había exhalado un gemido hondo y echado los ojos atrás, y ahora temblaba contra su cuerpo y respiraba agitadamente. Mucho más: había gritado su nombre, aceptándolo como su dueño.

No tuvo tiempo de entusiasmarse por el triunfo. Sintió al instante los estrechos muros de Bella desatar una serie ininterrumpida de pequeñas contracciones sobre su hombría, relámpagos de intenso deleite. Era como si su delicado cuerpo estuviera ayudándolo a llegar, apretando su miembro para extraer de él toda su espesa semilla.

En pocos segundos más de íntimo masaje y penetraciones profundas y urgentes, el príncipe soltó un sutil pero claro gruñido y se perdió a sí mismo en la más fuerte de sus envestidas, gozando de un segundo orgasmo mucho más encantador que el primero. Su viscosa esencia se liberó con fuerza dentro de ella, y en pocos movimientos más, pausados y suaves, permitió que todo su cálido arroyo la recorriera, regando con amor el suelo fértil de su vientre.

Se quedaron abrazados e inmóviles por interminables minutos, comprendiendo la intensidad de lo que acababan de experimentar y profesándose en silencio un profundo agradecimiento mutuo por haberse entregado así, sin reservas, más allá del miedo, la ansiedad y la inexperiencia. Perfecto o no, esa noche se habían amado con inmensa pasión, y habían disfrutado por vez primera de las delicias del amor de esposos. Sí, había sido, con todo, una noche maravillosa.

Cuando el temblor desapareció, cuando retornó la respiración calma y la humedad de su piel se secó, el cansancio los rindió. Desenredaron sus cuerpos con pena pero se tendieron juntos sobre el lecho con la alegría de saberse ahora uno los dos. Para no perder la costumbre, Isabella rodó a su lado y descansó su cabeza en su pecho, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con las mantas, discretas testigos de su glorioso encuentro.

Apagando la lámpara de aceite, el príncipe bajó la mirada y la buscó con ojos verdes y brillantes, bañados de orgullo y luz de luna. Ahora era su esposa, su mujer. Total y completamente suya, como él su hombre y protector para toda la eternidad. Ella alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla, exhalando un débil suspiro y sonriendo satisfecha.

—Así que… ¿esto sí es hacer el amor?

Edward soltó una pequeña risa y asintió.

—Creo que sí.

Bella se quedó en silencio un momento, tras el cual esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿O sea que estos son nuestros deberes conyugales?

—Afortunadamente —volvió a reír el de Aguamarina, y la de Calcedonia rió con él.

—No comprendo por qué se les llama _deberes_. Es demasiado agradable como para tomarlo como un deber.

Él la miró con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Supongo que todo depende del matrimonio del que se trate. Para quienes no se aman, no ha de ser más que una obligación a cumplir.

—Pues para quienes nos amamos se asemeja mucho más a un privilegio —la princesa besó la comisura de sus labios, su dedo índice jugueteando con el vello en su pecho—.Sí, _privilegios_ _conyugales _sería un término mucho más apropiado para este tipo de actividades románticas.

—Privilegios conyugales —repitió el de Aguamarina, riendo una vez más—. Sí, debo admitir que para nuestro caso suena mucho más acorde, esposa mía. De hecho, ahora que sé lo maravilloso que se siente, creo que en lugar de obligarme a cumplir deberes conyugales van a tener que obligarme a no pasarme el día cumpliéndolos.

—¡Edward, qué cosas dices! —se escandalizó su esposa soltando una carcajada y reprendiéndolo con un golpecito en el pecho—. De verdad que se te ha perdido todo recato.

—Lo siento, vida mía, es el amor que me suelta la lengua y me hace sincerarme de más.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos, sonriendo entre mejillas rosadas. Entonces rozó su nariz contra la suya y besó sus labios con dulzura.

—Pues si hay algo más que debas confesar, hazlo ahora, Edward, porque el sueño me está ganando la partida.

Con el brazo alrededor de su delicado cuerpo, el príncipe acarició sus cabellos y por último su mejilla.

—En ese caso, confieso una vez más que te amo. Y confieso que hacerte el amor me ha llenado de felicidad, y me encantará seguir haciéndotelo por el resto de mis días.

Sonrojada hasta la raíz de los cabellos, la muchacha sonrió apenada y hundió la cabeza en la almohada de su pecho, sintiendo latir su corazón sincero, perfecta canción de cuna para sumirla en sueños.

—Y yo confieso que te amo con todo mi ser, pero si llegas a decir esas cosas delante de alguien más me obligarás a rebanarte la lengua —advirtió, y arrancó una última risa de su ya somnoliento marido.

—¿Es esa su última confesión de la velada, Alteza?

—No, una más.

—Dime.

—Confieso que me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo esta noche, Edward. Gracias —admitió, y plantó un último beso sobre su pecho vendado antes de exhalar un suspiro pleno de agotamiento y dicha.

—Gracias a ti, mi cielo —susurró él cerca de su oído, y tras besar su frente recostó la cabeza sobre su almohada y se dispuso a dejarse llevar una vez más, esta vez por el sueño—. Que descanses.

—Buenas noches, amor mío.

Un pequeño silencio anunció la llegada de Morfeo, pero Edward lo interrumpió un segundo antes.

—Mañana podemos hacerlo otra vez, ¿no es verdad?

—¡Edward!

—Lo siento, lo siento —rió—. Buenas noches.

Bella se mordió los labios para no reír. Como si pudiera negarse a ser suya una y otra vez por el resto de sus días.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lulu se asoma detrás de un escudo para evitar los tomatazos*<strong>

**¡Volví! Qué vergüenza tardar tanto para actualizar, pero bueno, ya están enterados de la situación. Quiero agradecerles de corazón el apoyo y la comprensión, y si todavía están ahí leyendo, mil gracias más por aguantar la espera. Entiendo que es molesto esperar tanto por un capítulo. Uno pierde el hilo, se olvida de lo que leyó... Pero bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo y en el fondo siento que ustedes lo saben.**

**Ahora, lo que de verdad importa: ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Por ser un lemon creo que me extendí de más, pero bueno, quería tratar de crear el clima. Lamento no haber cumplido con las expectativas que tal vez tenían de un Edward que fuera de buenas a primeras un semental super experimentado en la cama, pero la intención era hacerlo realista (y al final lo hizo muy bien, ¿o no? Por lo menos a Bella parece que le gustó, jeje). Las Rosemmett se quejarán de que este lemon fue mucho más largo que el otro, pero creo que la situación lo requería (y les cuento un secretito: quizás tengan la revancha en un futuro). **

**Agradezco enormemente a PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarieAliceIsabella, Berlice, Maricoles, ori-cullen-swan, Romy92, keytani, PerlhaHale, CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack, Sully YM, Lobitha Cullen (hermoso poema, muchas gracias por compartirlo), Horusinina Rathbone, BarbyBells, yesenia beltranyess cullen, Ara Cullen, Gabriela, TatyPattz, lagrima de flor, bitha-granger, Mauriciodelatorre y . (sobre cómo subir tus fics, tenés este video: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=LVeu4S_aBlk) por sus comentarios en el último cap y en la nota de autor, y a los que andan por ahí leyendo en el anonimato, por marcar como alerta o favorito. Con tanta adaptación/transcripción dando vuelta, se siente bien saber que las autoras originales que nos rompemos el coco pensando nuestros fics todavía tenemos incentivo para continuar. Ya hablaré de esto de las adaptaciones en algún momento, pero creo que salta a la vista que, aunque las respeto y he leído varias, me provocan sentimientos encontrados. **

**Dejo de molestarlos con mi cháchara. Ojalá puedan o tengan ganas de tomarse un minuto y dejar un review para contarme qué les pareció el capítulo. Espero poder escribir el próximo en menos tiempo, pero si llego a demorar mucho, les digo como siempre que no se preocupen, lo mío es tarde pero seguro ;)**

**Nos leemos (pronto, espero)**

**Lulu**


	23. Gris

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 – Gris<strong>

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron curiosamente extrañas en Aguamarina. La vida parecía transcurrir con bastante normalidad, y sin embargo varios de los habitantes del castillo sentían que el aire pesaba cada vez más y el tiempo se estiraba indefinidamente. Parecían estar atrapados en un momento de dudosa calma, presintiendo la llegada de una gran tormenta que sacudiría sus apacibles existencias.

Edward y Bella estaban más allá de todo. Si había alguna nube en su cielo azul, era aquella blanca y mullida donde se encontraban suspendidos cada vez que estaban juntos. Por las noches la llamaban _sábanas_, y en ellas se enredaban largo rato, aprendiendo de buena gana a amarse con intensidad hasta caer rendidos por el sueño. Durante el día, en cambio, el protocolo los llevaba a mostrarse moderados, y apenas podían tomarse de las manos o compartir un beso furtivo cuando nadie los observaba. De cualquier manera, el cambio producido en la pareja era evidente. Se los veía intercambiar miradas cómplices, reír como niños y sonrojarse por cualquier cosa, por lo que sus intentos de disimular su declarado amor resultaban monumentales fracasos.

Si alguien lo notó al instante, esa fue Alice. A la mañana siguiente de la postergada noche de bodas, la pequeña criada ya estaba firme junto a la princesa, echándole miradas sospechosas por el espejo y sonriéndole con picardía mientras peinaba sus largos cabellos almendrados.

—Te ves radiante —le dijo ni bien sentarla frente al tocador. Por supuesto, Isabella comenzó a sospechar desde el primer instante, y con razón.

—Gracias.

—Contenta, por sobre todas las cosas. Te noto muy contenta.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Muy contenta. Muy, muy contenta. _Muy_ —resaltó pícaramente.

—Ah…

—Me pregunto por qué —canturreó con su voz de pajarillo.

—Mmmm… No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—…No.

—¿No tienes idea?

—…N-No.

—¿Ni la más pequeña?

—…Ni la más pequeña idea.

—¿No se te ocurre nada? ¿Nada de nada? ¿Nada que estés ocultando adrede a tu pobre y querida doncella que desde niña ha sido como una hermana para ti y se desvive día tras día por hacerte feliz? ¿Absolutamente nada de nada?

Entre la apelación a la lástima y la cara de ángel caído del cielo que le puso su criada después del interrogatorio, Bella tuvo que tragar saliva y sacudir la cabeza para resistirse a su poder de convencimiento.

—N…No… Nada. —Sus mejillas delataron su mentira, y el tirón de pelo de una Alice con la paciencia colmada no se hizo esperar—. ¡Ay, Alice, eso duele!

—Dolerá más si te sigues resistiendo —comentó quedamente, pero Bella la oyó muy bien.

—Vaya, ¿así es como te desvives por hacerme feliz? —rodó los ojos, pero no hubo manera de salirse de la conversación.

—¿Cuánto más, Bella?

—¿Cuánto más qué?

—¿Cuánto más me vas a tener en la duda, sin decirme nada?

—No comprendo —la princesa se hizo la desentendida, y Alice la castigó jalándola de la trenza recién hecha—. ¡Alice, basta!

—Pues dime de una vez qué ocurrió con tu esposo. Porque esto tiene que ver con él, ¿no es así? No puedo estar equivocada en eso.

Isabella suspiró, una mano pretendiendo ocultar lo rosado de sus mejillas, la otra restregando su cuero cabelludo en un intento por atenuar el dolor causado por la venganza de su doncella.

—¿Si lo niego continuarás jalándome del cabello, empolvándome la cara hasta hacerme estornudar y torturándome con el corsé más entallado que encuentres?

—¿Ya ves lo bien que me conoces? ¡Somos amigas, hermanas del corazón, no puedes ocultarme algo tan importante! —le recordó, y aprovechó que había finalizado el peinado para tomar polvo y cisne en mano y exhibirlos amenazadoramente.

—Tú ganas —suspiró la princesa.

—¿Te encuentras así por Su Alteza Edward? ¿Pasó algo bonito anoche? —sonrió con aire soñador, comenzando el maquillaje con delicadeza.

Isabella no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que escapó a sus labios. Su doncella siempre había sido partidaria de las ilusiones, pero desde que había conocido a Jasper era simplemente una irremediable enamorada del amor. Bella, en cambio, había perdido gran parte de su optimismo con la muerte de su madre, algo que por fortuna su esposo estaba comenzando a modificar en ella poco a poco.

—Así es. Pero no voy a contarte lo que sucedió con Edward, Alice.

—Oh, no quiero detalles, por supuesto que no, jamás me inmiscuiría en tu intimidad, Bella —aseguró la doncella—. ¿Te besó?

—Alice… —suspiró la heredera al trono, sonrojándose otra vez.

—Lo siento, lo siento, tienes razón, eso fue muy irrespetuoso de mi parte, no es una actitud correcta para una doncella.

—Alice, ya te dije que no me trates como a tu ama…

—Entonces dime si te besó.

—Ay, Alice…

—Por favor, por favor, sólo dime si te besó.

—Sí, me besó.

—¡Lo sabía! —la muchacha dio un saltito y sonrió triunfal—. Ha de ser tan bonito que el hombre que amas te bese… —suspiró, y continuó con su siguiente pregunta—: ¿Te declaró su amor?

—Ya, Alice…

—Sí o no, es todo lo que tienes que responder.

—Sí —confesó la princesa con los ojos oscuros tintineando de alegría.

—¡Te declaró su amor, qué romántico!

—Y hasta aquí llega nuestra conversación sobre mi esposo.

—¿Por qué? —protestó la doncella, su labio inferior haciéndose más visible que de costumbre.

—Porque el resto pertenece a nuestra intimidad y no quiero revelarlo.

En el rostro de Alice asomó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Bella volvió a reírse de ella.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, tu intimidad con tu marido no me incumbe, no tienes que decir nada más— asintió con alegría, verificando la perfección del suave maquillaje recién acabado y bailoteando hasta el armario para escogerle su atuendo del día—. Veamos, ¿qué vestido te sentará mejor esta mañana? Debe ser uno romántico y muy alegre, uno que exclame '_Mi amor por fin ha sido correspondido y consumado_'.

—¡Alice!

—Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada, me siento muy feliz por ti —la doncella rió y se arrojó a sus brazos, y al final acabaron riendo juntas.

Alice no fue la única en esas dos semanas que notó la diferencia en el comportamiento de los recién casados. De hecho, fueron pocas las personas que no se percataron de ello. Hasta el Rey Carlisle, atareado como se encontraba, notaba que algo había cambiado entre su hijo y su nuera.

—¿Te sientes con fuerzas? —le preguntó al joven una mañana luego de revisarlo.

—Sí, padre.

—¿Deseas levantarte y caminar un poco por el castillo, entonces? —sugirió, creyendo que en cuanto pronunciara esas palabras Edward se pondría de pie de un salto y correría por toda la habitación.

La respuesta lo sorprendió.

—Sí, si mi linda esposa me acompaña —contestó, dedicándole una mirada anhelante a Isabella, quien para no perder la costumbre de los últimos días se sonrojó de pies a cabeza antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

Sí, definitivamente algo había cambiado, pensó el buen Rey con alegría. El otoño se había instalado en Aguamarina, y para algunos el frío invernal amenazaba con llegar antes de tiempo. Pero para Edward y Bella el amor acababa de florecer, y el mundo entero parecía ofrecerse ante ellos con el calor del tibio sol primaveral.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Si había un par para el que la tormenta se avecinaba sin remedio, esos eran Emmett y Rosalie. Las grandes nubes negras se hacían cada vez más notorias en su cielo alguna vez azul. La boda con María se hallaba a tan solo quince lunas de distancia, y no parecía haber modo de detenerla.

La de Pasos Blancos estaba más radiante que nunca. Se conducía por los pasillos con la sonrisa triunfal pintada en el rostro, acudiendo a la Reina Esme varias veces por día para combinar detalles de la ceremonia y verificar los avances. Se encontraba de particular buen humor, e incluso su usual desprecio hacia la servidumbre se hallaba bien oculto bajo la máscara de sus bellos dientes perlados y sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas bien pulidas. Sin poder ver el menor rastro de maldad en ella, la Reina se sentía más que satisfecha con la elección de su nuera. María tenía los modales y el encanto que toda soberana necesitaba, y contaba además con determinación y fuerza suficientes para convertirse en un buen sostén para Emmett. Algún día, cuando Carlisle y ella ya no estuvieran, su hijo mayor reinaría sobre esas tierras, y una buena compañera le sería de mucha ayuda para ese propósito.

Lo triste era que el robusto príncipe aún no se veía a gusto con la decisión tomada por sus padres. María parecía no notarlo. Le sonreía y lo tomaba de la mano en cuanto se le presentaba la oportunidad, consiguiendo a base de fuerte insistencia que su prometido la llevara a caminar por los jardines cuando no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para escapar. No siempre tenía éxito. A veces no lo encontraba, o lo atrapaba yendo de caza. Entonces Emmett le sonreía y le decía que regresaría con venados y liebres para que las cocineras probaran distintas formas de cocción y decidieran la mejor para el día de la celebración. María oía eso y se alegraba sobremanera, creyéndolo entusiasmado con los preparativos. A su entender, el príncipe estaba rendido a sus pies.

Esme, en cambio, era su madre, y lo conocía demasiado bien. Veía claramente el modo en que su hijo buscaba constantemente actividades en las que mantenerse ocupado y lejos de su futura mujer. Algunos días partía muy temprano, antes de desayunar incluso, y se pasaba el día solo recorriendo el reino en uno de los carruajes de su padre, manifestando deseos de mantener una relación cercana con el que algún día sería su pueblo. Cuando regresaba, cenaba y se retiraba a sus aposentos alegando un gran cansancio, y nadie lo veía hasta el día siguiente, si es que no partía de nuevo en una expedición de caza o al alejado campo de tiro al blanco.

Lo peor para Esme era verlo tan desanimado. Eso no era cansancio, era tristeza, y aunque Emmett se esforzara mucho por mostrarse tan alegre como de costumbre, quienes en verdad lo conocían podían notar el cambio en su sonrisa. Ya no tenía esa chispa de vivacidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Estaba apagado.

No era para menos. No sólo se veía cada vez más atrapado y lejos del milagro de librarse de esa indeseable boda, sino que a su desesperanza se agregaba la preocupación por Rosalie. La rubia doncella no había querido decirle el motivo por el que había estado rezando entre lágrimas aquél día en la capilla, y el príncipe se desvelaba intentando adivinarlo.

Para colmo de males, ella lo evitaba. Por las mañanas acudía a su recámara con Benjamin, sabiendo que el príncipe no le insinuaría nada delante de su pequeño hermano. Por las noches alegaba cansancio tal y como él lo hacía, y se despedía con un beso tan tenue como triste, dejándolo desahuciado entre sábanas frías y negros pensamientos. ¿Sería que por fin había llegado el fin de su idilio? ¿Por eso había llorado ella en la capilla, pidiendo sabiduría para elegir correctamente? ¿Se había debatido entre luchar por él o dejar ganar a María, y había escogido la segunda opción sin decirle nada?

Esa noche, luego de cenar, lavar los platos sucios y arropar a Benjamin para dormir, Rosalie se dirigió hacia la alcoba de Emmett. Era una costumbre que se había iniciado al comienzo de sus encuentros amorosos. La doncella golpeaba a su puerta, preguntaba si Su Alteza necesitaba algo, y él la hacía pasar, no dejándola ir hasta muy entrada la noche, a veces incluso hasta el amanecer. Eran tiempos felices, cuando Emmett no estaba comprometido y todavía podían imaginar que el destino los mantendría unidos. Mucho había cambiado desde entonces, pero las visitas de Rosalie nunca habían cesado, aún a pesar de la grieta que se abría bajo sus pies, separándolos. Los encuentros se hacían cada vez más tristes y fugaces, pero ambos los necesitaban tanto como el alimento de cada día.

La rubia muchacha estuvo a punto de golpear a la puerta de su amante, pero el sonido de la voz de la Reina Esme detuvo su puño justo a tiempo. La soberana estaba dentro de la recámara del heredero al trono, platicando con él en voz baja.

—Emmett, hijo mío, soy tu madre —le hablaba con tono afligido—. Te he llevado nueve meses en mi vientre. Eres mi pequeño, a mí no puedes engañarme, te conozco bien. Puedo ver que algo te sucede.

Rose no era muchacha de cotilleos, mucho menos de andar escuchando conversaciones detrás de las puertas, pero esta vez no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada, oyendo con atención.

—Madre —lo oyó suspirar, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció deseando abrazarlo y calmar esa aflicción que lo embargaba tanto como a ella—, en verdad, no es nada. Por favor no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Esta vez fue Esme la que suspiró, y lo hizo de manera mucho más abierta. Rosalie la imaginó sentándose a los pies del lecho de su hijo y tomando sus manos con aquella calidez maternal que la caracterizaba.

—Lo siento, mi pequeño, pero esto es lo que hacemos las madres. Nos preocupamos por nuestros hijos, por su bienestar y felicidad. Es inevitable, lo llevamos en nuestra sangre desde el día en que los vemos nacer, y así vivimos, alegrándonos con sus sonrisas y lamentándonos con sus llantos. Y así como me llena de dicha ver a tu hermano disfrutar la vida junto a su esposa, así mi corazón se parte al ver que tú no eres feliz como él, querido mío.

Rose cerró los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas, preguntándose qué sería de Emmett, que sería de ella y de su hijo bastardo, y si llegaría a verlo nacer para saber exactamente cómo se sentiría ser una madre como la Reina Esme.

—Lamento que sufras por mí, madre, y estoy intentando mostrarme lo más alegre posible, pero no puedo hacer más que esto. Fingir es todo lo que puedo, pues honestamente el futuro que me espera dista mucho de mis anhelos, y tanto tú como mi padre lo saben bien.

—Hijo, Emmett querido, tienes que entender a tu padre. Él te ama, ambos te amamos y estamos haciendo lo que consideramos mejor para ti. Tu padre y yo no viviremos por siempre, y algún día tú y tu esposa serán quienes nos sucedan como soberanos de Aguamarina. Es tu responsabilidad, mi pequeño. Sé que amas tu libertad, pero todo hombre necesita de una buena mujer que comparta con él sus cargas, y tú no eres la excepción. Te hará bien tener una compañera estable a tu lado.

—Pero madre, yo no amo a María —se resistió, su voz alejándose de la mesura para bordear la desesperación.

—Hijo mío, ni siquiera lo has intentado —respondió Esme con razón—. Esa muchacha te quiere, pero tú no haces sino evadirla. Tomas cualquier oportunidad como excusa para pasar tiempo lejos de ella, incluso de tu propia familia.

—Tal vez sólo estoy aprovechando la poca libertad que aún poseo.

Rosalie oyó otro suspiro, y no pudo distinguir a quién pertenecía.

—El matrimonio no es esclavitud, Emmett, no lo veas de esa manera. Puedes tener una vida feliz junto a ella. Pregúntale a tu hermano, él me dará la razón.

—El caso de Edward es distinto —objetó—. A él lo han casado con quien fue su mejor amiga durante toda su vida.

—Aún en esas circunstancias, él no la amaba ni deseaba desposarla, al igual que tú en este momento; pero se propuso conocerla como mujer, y aprendió a quererla —retrucó Esme con suavidad.

—Madre, Edward no aprendió a quererla, Edward se enamoró porque así lo dictó su corazón. Él no se propuso hacerlo, es algo que simplemente sucedió. Algo que entre María y yo no ha sucedido, ni tampoco sucederá.

—No sucederá mientras tú no dejes a un lado tu obstinación y le des la oportunidad de acercarse a ti.

—Pero sí se ha acercado. Ayer mismo ha insistido en que demos un paseo alrededor del lago, y he accedido.

—¿Pudieron conversar?

Un corto silencio intervino entre la pregunta de Esme y la respuesta de su hijo.

—Un poco. Ella me platicó muchas cosas.

—¿Y te parecieron interesantes?

—No lo sé, admito que no estuve atento a su conversación. Habla demasiado.

—¿Ya ves? —protestó la reina—. Hijo, si no le pones atención nunca sabrás cómo piensa tu prometida, ni cómo siente. El amor se construye de a poco, Emmett, y tú tienes que ayudarlo a crecer. Tienes una prometida con una personalidad agradable y muy interesante. Tienes que empezar por conocerla.

Esta vez el suspiro que Rosalie oyó fue claro y hondo, muy cercano a un resoplido.

—Madre, no es que desee contradecirte, pero sé muy bien que no funcionará. No amo a María, no la encuentro agradable ni interesante, ni me atrae la idea de hacerla mi esposa. Ella no es la mujer a la que quiero estar atado por el resto de mi vida, y por mucho que me esfuerce no me convenceré de lo contrario ni llegaré a enamorarme de ella.

Un silencio de santuario se instaló en la habitación, tanto que Rosalie pegó su oreja a la puerta temiendo que estuvieran hablando demasiado bajo como para oírlo. Finalmente, la voz dulce de la soberana de Aguamarina se hizo presente una vez más.

—Emmett, querido… ¿Acaso hay otra princesa de quien te has enamorado? ¿Es por esto que te opones tan fervientemente a la unión con María?

Rose sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para aliviar el mareo que la azotó. Tal vez la Reina tenía tan desarrollado su sexto sentido de madre que había logrado percatarse de toda la verdad con sólo mirar a su hijo y escucharlo con atención.

Pero sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Rosalie, y entonces la euforia se desvaneció inmediatamente. _Otra princesa_, había dicho. La Reina Esme admitía que su hijo pudiera haberse enamorado de otra princesa, pero por supuesto, no de otra mujer como Rose. Una doncella sin título, sin linaje y sin un céntimo. Con un hermano a quien cuidar y un hijo en las entrañas del que tal vez tuviera que deshacerse. No, para la Reina no cabía esa posibilidad.

La respuesta de Emmett fue tan triste como concisa.

—No, madre; no hay otra princesa.

Rose sintió una angustia inmensa brotar en su contradictorio corazón. Una parte de ella, la más ilusa y egoísta, todavía soñaba con que su amado se atreviera a confesar todo a los reyes, que revelara a su familia sus sentimientos por ella y se enfrentara al mundo entero por defender su amor. Y que cuando eso no funcionara, tomara su mano y escaparan de todo y de todos, huyendo por la noche hacia reinos lejanos sin mirar atrás, dispuestos a empezar de la nada una nueva vida juntos. Pero entonces recordaba que no podía dejar a Benjamin, y pensaba que así como ella necesitaba a su hermanito, también Emmett necesitaba a su familia, y tenía una responsabilidad mucho mayor de la que ella podía imaginar siquiera: gobernar un pueblo entero. No podía pedirle que renunciara a todo. No, no podía permitir que él dejara la vida entera por ella.

—Querido, sólo quiero verte feliz —oyó susurrar a Esme.

La inesperada respuesta de Emmett llegó en forma de pregunta, y fue pronunciada con la tristeza de un niño pequeño y temeroso.

—¿No puedes interceder para que mi padre cancele nuestra boda? —suplicó con voz acongojada—. Por favor, madre. Jamás me verás feliz si me obligan a desposar a María.

Otro silencio, mucho más breve que el anterior, separó las voces del príncipe y la reina, pero no bastó para aliviar la pena en el corazón de Rose.

—Lo lamento, mi pequeño, pero sabes que eso no es posible. Tu padre le ha dado su palabra al Rey Laurent. Además, sería terriblemente descortés cancelar la boda luego de haber recibido a tu prometida en nuestro hogar —explicó. Hizo una diminuta pausa, y luego añadió—: Y para ser sincera, Emmett, aún si fuera posible, creo que no lo haría. Tu padre ha elegido bien, María será una buena esposa. Te amamos, hijo, y estamos haciendo lo mejor para ti. Posiblemente no puedas verlo ahora, pero tengo fe en que un día lo harás, y tu padre y yo estaremos dichosos de ver en tu rostro esa alegre sonrisa que tanto extrañamos.

En ese momento, Rose entendió a qué se refería Alice cuando hablaba del destino, y su mirada se ensombreció. El futuro estaba premeditado; el presente era un río que desembocaba siempre, inevitablemente, en el mismo mar. Había un plan trazado al que no se podía escapar, y Rosalie había sido una necia al pensar que tal vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

No existían los milagros. Los príncipes desposaban princesas, no sirvientas, y eso nunca cambiaría. Emmett se casaría con María, y ella volvería cada noche a su fría recámara, a soñar con él sabiendo que él nunca había sido suyo en realidad.

Como si despertara de un largo sueño, comprendió con angustia que ése era el único futuro posible. Un futuro sin Emmett, un futuro sin nada. El bebé que llevaba en su vientre había sido un error no previsto que el destino se las arreglaría para eliminar tarde o temprano. No había lugar en el mundo para el fruto de un amor tan equivocado, por más puro y sincero que fuera. Sólo había lugar para María y los hijos que María pudiera engendrar. La felicidad del mundo sólo alcanzaba para unos pocos, y Rosalie no estaba entre ellos, ni lo estaría nunca.

Mientras derramaba las lágrimas más crudas de su vida, la muchacha imaginó a Emmett negando las palabras de Esme con la cabeza y apartando la mirada.

—Ojalá tuvieras razón, madre, pero no la tienes, y temo que jamás te la daré.

El ruido de los tacones de la Reina llegó con mayor intensidad a oídos de la doncella, quien secó de inmediato la humedad de su llanto y se apartó de la puerta para que la soberana no la descubriera al salir de la habitación.

—No deseo que me des la razón, hijo; es tu felicidad lo que deseo —la oyó decir por último—. Sé que ahora te sientes atrapado y abatido, pero todo cambiará cuando te des la oportunidad de abrir tu corazón y ver a tu futura mujer con ojos nuevos. Sólo tienes que intentarlo, Emmett —le dijo con dulzura—. Buenas noches, hijo.

—Buenas noches, madre —la despidió él con un último suspiro—. Que descanses bien.

La puerta se abrió, y la distinguida dama se retiró de la alcoba, su rostro sereno ocultando el sufrimiento de su espíritu maternal.

—Tenga usted muy buenas noches, Majestad —saludó la rubia muchacha con una reverencia, simulando acomodar las flores en uno de los jarrones del suntuoso pasillo.

—Buenas noches, Rosalie. Ve a descansar, linda, has trabajado suficiente por hoy —le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Majestad. Terminaré con estas flores y me retiraré a mi recámara.

La Reina Esme se alejó por el pasillo y desapareció escaleras arriba, al tiempo que la puerta de la alcoba de Emmett volvía a abrirse.

—Rosalie —la llamó en un murmullo.

La doncella alzó la vista y su corazón se saltó un latido, como cada vez que el rostro de su amado se dibujaba en sus pupilas. Esta vez, sin embargo, temió el encuentro con él. Tras oír su conversación con la Reina y entender que ya nada ni nadie podían torcer el destino, acababa de caer en la cuenta de que todo estaba perdido. No había nada más por hacer, excepto decir adiós.

—¿Sí, Alteza? ¿Se le ofrece algo? —simuló con gran esfuerzo.

El joven ni siquiera contestó con palabras. Alzó una mano y le pidió con un movimiento de índice que se acercara a su puerta. Su rostro estaba más que afligido. No tenía sentido fingir una sonrisa para ella, no cuando ella sabía de su verdadero infierno y lo vivía con él.

Rosalie caminó hasta él y entró en su habitación, su corazón palpitando con furia en su pecho y retumbando en sus oídos en una marcha segura hacia una guerra perdida, preparándose para estallar en mil pedazos y arrastrar a la miseria lo que quedaba de Emmett. El príncipe cerró la puerta, apartándolos de la crueldad del mundo exterior, sin saber que el mayor desconsuelo de su corta vida acababa de entrar a su alcoba vestido de doncella.

Impulsivamente, como casi todo lo que hacía, Emmett no tardó un segundo en atrapar su rostro entre sus grandes manos y besarla con más dolor y necesidad que pasión. Se veía en su expresión, se sentía en su tacto y en su beso desesperado la impotencia que el príncipe estaba sufriendo. Amar a Rosalie y esperar un milagro que los mantuviera juntos era nadar sin descanso contra la corriente, pero mientras ella nadara con él, él no se rendiría. Si ella, su vida misma, estaba a su lado, él seguiría adelante hasta la muerte y encontraría el modo de no separarse de ella jamás.

—Rose, mi flor hermosa —murmuró contra sus labios—. Necesitaba tanto verte. Ya no puedo, no puedo estar sin ti.

—Emmett… —Rosalie intentó interrumpirlo, sus manos sobre las de él, queriendo sin éxito removerlas de su rostro. No le fue posible, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Las emociones del joven estaban fuera de control.

—No lo soporto. La boda se acerca, María me busca y mis padres no ceden…

—Emmett, escúchame…

—Quieren separarnos, pero no lo lograrán. No lo lograrán, Rose. Estaremos juntos, y nuestro amor dará batalla. Lucharemos juntos por lo que sentimos, no nos daremos por vencidos. ¿No es así, alma mía?

Los ojos violáceos de la doncella se inundaron de lágrimas. Agachó la cabeza sin pronunciar una sola palabra, su voz atrapada en su garganta sin saber cómo salir de allí, y cuando el príncipe la vio, su respiración se detuvo, y sus manos se alejaron de su rostro.

Emmett sabía lo que ese silencio significaba; la conocía demasiado. Y sin embargo su mente se resistía a creerlo, se resistía a aceptarlo. No era posible que su última esperanza se escurriera entre sus dedos tan rápido como la arena en el reloj de su libertad.

El intenso mar azul de sus ojos buscó en ella un rastro de tierra firme, pero todo lo que encontró fue abandono.

—¿No es así, Rose? —su voz se quebró, sabiendo la respuesta.

La rubia doncella dio un paso atrás y sacudió levemente la cabeza sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Si veía en sus ojos de cielo, corría peligro de arrepentirse y volver a soñar con un futuro inexistente. Tenía que hacerlo de una vez.

—Yo ya me he dado por vencida, Emmett —susurró.

El príncipe sintió cómo sus cuerdas vocales se amarraban poco a poco formando un nudo imposible de deshacer. Muchas veces ella le había dicho entre lágrimas que lo mejor era alejarse, pero en su rostro siempre había resplandecido una luz de esperanza. Esa noche, la luz se había apagado para siempre. Rosalie se había rendido. Había dejado ganar a María.

—Rose… No puedes… —alcanzó a decirle con la poca voz que aún tenía—. No puedes, sin ti no puedo…

Rosalie no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan desahuciada. Probablemente había sido muchos años atrás, con la muerte de su madre, y aún ese recuerdo parecía poco doloroso comparado con la situación que ahora atravesaba. Ahora la madre que se iba era ella, rompiendo su propio corazón y el del hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

Conmovida y bañada en lágrimas, sus manos temblorosas tomaron las de su enamorado y las estrecharon con fervor.

—Emmett, esto ya no tiene solución. En dos semanas estarás casado, y eso es algo que no podremos detener.

—Podemos continuar a pesar de todo —insistió el prometido de María.

—No —sentenció la muchacha firmemente, alzando la mirada para hacerle entender cuán determinada estaba a mantener su posición.

—¿Por qué no, Rose? Maldita sea, ¡yo te amo! ¡Nos amamos! No es posible que tengamos que renunciar a esto, no puede ser posible —continuó él, restregando sus cortos rizos negros con un desesperado movimiento de mano—. Tiene que haber una salida.

—No la hay —sollozó la doncella, y confesó con voz trémula y un ardor desconocido incluso para ella—: Emmett, yo te amo con cada fibra de mi ser; pero tengo principios. Tú desposarás a María, y tendrás una familia con ella. No voy a ser la ramera que se acuesta con el príncipe cuando su esposa no los ve. Y tampoco voy a dejar que arruines tu reputación, tu familia y tu vida convirtiéndote en el adúltero que engaña a su mujer y descuida a sus hijos mientras se va de amoríos con una sirvienta. Ni tú ni yo nos merecemos esto.

—Pero Rose…

—Te lo ruego, Emmett. Tú eres un hombre de un gran valor. Si en verdad me amas, no me conviertas en la prostituta que rebaje tu honor al de un pobre indecente. Puedo soportar que no seas mío, pero no podría soportar que te desprecien por mi causa.

El joven se quedó en silencio, desarmado y atado de pies y manos por las palabras de Rosalie. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla, pero aún más como para hacerla desdichada. Rose era una mujer de bien. No se merecía la desgracia de ser la amante del heredero al trono, de ser señalada con el dedo e insultada con la mirada por cada persona que supiera su secreto. Toda su vida había sembrado respeto, y merecía cosechar respeto; y eso era exactamente lo que perdería si Emmett la mantenía a su lado.

Pero entonces…

—Entonces… —tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Tal vez doliera menos si no veía la respuesta escrita en sus tristes ojos violáceos, tan grises en ese momento—. Entonces…

La joven dio el paso que la apartaba de él y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Automáticamente, Emmett rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, fundiéndose en el más profundo y doloroso de los besos, llorando con ella mientras compartían el aire por última vez.

Rosalie se obligó a apartarse de sus labios y acarició su rostro con la misma dulzura con la que arrullaba a Benjamin por las noches, como si el robusto príncipe fuera de pronto un niño sufriendo por su abandono, anhelando desesperadamente su protección y su amor. Sus dedos callosos de tanto fregar recorrieron su frente, sus pómulos y su barbilla, y cuando él abrió los ojos y la miró, tan desesperanzado, Rosalie supo lo que era morir de tristeza.

—Entonces… con todo el dolor de mi alma, mi amor… aquí se termina.

—No, no me dejes, Rose…

—Te amo —susurró por última vez, secando en vano sus mejillas, sabiendo que las lágrimas no cesarían por mucho tiempo.

Aprovechó la debilidad física que acompañaba el dolor interno de Emmett y se deshizo con delicadeza de su cálido abrazo, caminando hacia la puerta. Había llegado el momento de salir de su alcoba, de su lecho y de su vida, por el bien de los dos.

No volteó a verlo. Sabía que si lo hacía, si lo veía allí quieto, paralizado de dolor, no podría irse jamás. Se quedaría con él hasta que María la agarrara de los pelos y la arrastrara fuera del castillo, y entonces sí, ya no tendría ni una parcela donde caerse muerta.

—Deseo con todo mi corazón que seas muy feliz, Emmett —le dijo con los restos de su voz quebrada, alcanzando el pasador—. Era mi mayor anhelo que lo fueras conmigo, pero creo que en el fondo siempre supimos que no podríamos vencer.

Respirando hondo, la doncella abrió la puerta de la recámara y se retiró sin decir más, alejándose a toda prisa por el pasillo y dejando caer todas las lágrimas que había intentado contener frente a él para no hacerle más daño.

—Rose… Rosalie… —fue lo último que oyó de él.

Se llevó una mano al vientre y caminó con los ojos nublados de llanto, culpando a la suerte por ese trágico final. Sólo una cosa le restaba hacer para desaparecer de la vida de Emmett y dejarlo completamente libre, y la Señora Vera se encargaría de eso al día siguiente. Con toda la pena de su corazón, se desharía de su bebé.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

La Princesa María oyó un golpe seco en la puerta de su alcoba y frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién llamaría a esas horas, ya entrada la noche. Levantándose del lecho en el que acababa de acostarse, repasó velozmente las posibles visitas, y una sonrisa radiante asomó a su rostro cuando imaginó que tal vez fuera Emmett quien solicitaba su compañía.

Se miró al espejo y acomodó su cabello y su vestido de noche, para luego responder al llamado con voz suave y muy femenina:

—Adelante.

Para su descontento, quien hizo su ingreso no fue su prometido, sino el mayor de sus guardias.

—Tenga usted muy buenas noches, mi Señora, y excuse por favor mi impertinencia de presentarme ante usted a estas horas.

La de Pasos Blancos hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ah, eres tú —le dijo con desdén, pero inmediatamente reparó en lo que su guardia traía en sus manos, y su sonrisa renació con el brillo de la luna llena—. ¡Flores! ¿Te ha encargado mi prometido que me las entregues como obsequio?— preguntó. Sin esperar respuesta, convencida de que ésta sería afirmativa, le arrebató el ramo y lo acercó a su nariz para deleitarse con su fragancia fresca y dulce—. Qué detalle de su parte. Está encantado conmigo.

James se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Lo siento, Alteza, pero estas flores no las manda Su Alteza Emmett, ni son dirigidas a usted.

María oyó sus palabras y automáticamente levantó la vista, traspasándolo con una mirada enfurecida. Arrojó las flores sobre su tocador y se llevó las manos a las caderas, su ceño nuevamente fruncido y sus dientes apretados.

—¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí, James?

—De ninguna manera, Alteza, jamás osaría —le aseguró el joven con firmeza.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí con esta porquería sin una buena razón? —preguntó, señalando el recado que no le pertenecía—. ¿Eres conciente de la estupidez que representa presentarte a estas horas de la noche en mi alcoba, cargando un ramo de flores? ¿Acaso quieres que la guardia del rey o algún asqueroso sirviente te vea y piense que tengo amoríos contigo? ¡Estás poniendo en riesgo mi matrimonio con tu insolencia!

En efecto, el Rey Laurent no sólo había comunicado a su hija el peligro de una guerra inminente en Pasos Blancos y la necesidad de reforzar su seguridad como heredera, sino que había hecho llegar al Rey Carlisle una epístola similar, pidiendo al soberano de Aguamarina que alertara también a sus servidores para que doblaran la vigilancia. Considerando que los guardias personales de María harían mejor su trabajo estando descansados, Carlisle había dispuesto algunos hombres de su guardia para que recorrieran los pasillos durante la noche, mientras que James y Jasper intercambiaban turnos durante el día, manteniéndose siempre cerca de Su Señora por si alguna amenaza se presentara.

—Disculpe usted, Alteza, jamás sería esa mi intención. Pero no debe preocuparse, me he cerciorado de que nadie me vea —respondió sin un rastro de duda, y casi sonriendo.

La princesa no logró borrar del todo las líneas en su entrecejo, pero relajó los brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Tenía que reconocer que James tenía mucho carácter y confianza en sí mismo, quizás tanto como ella; y aunque fuera por conveniencia, era leal, y por lo general hacía un trabajo limpio. Ese tipo de detalles no se le escapaban.

—Más te vale que así sea, o tendrás que vagar por el pueblo rogando que algún alma caritativa te arroje un trozo de pan— bufó—. Ahora dime a qué has venido.

James se otorgó a sí mismo la libertad de sonreír con maliciosa satisfacción.

—Verá, Alteza. Me dirigía hacia mi recámara a descansar, cuando al pasar por delante del cuarto de la doncella de Su Alteza Isabella me encontré a su puerta con este ramo y esta carta —explicó, mostrando el papel amarillento que llevaba en las manos—. Creí que a Su Alteza le interesaría echarle un vistazo. Yo no soy dado a las letras, pero mi sospecha es que ha sido Jasper.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Jasper había intentado hablar con Alice acerca de sus sentimientos, y no había vuelto a tener oportunidad de platicar a solas con ella. En esos catorce días se habían buscado incansablemente, pero las nuevas circunstancias habían impedido hasta el más fugaz de sus encuentros. María había cambiado los horarios de su joven guardia de modo que su tiempo de descanso ya no coincidía con el de la pequeña doncella, con lo que toda lección de literatura, así como toda posibilidad de profesarse su amor decorosamente y a la luz del día, estaban descartadas de antemano. Por otro lado, James se las arreglaba para estar siempre cerca durante las comidas, escuchando cada conversación y observando cualquier detalle comprometedor, listo para ir a contárselo a su ama en cuanto se le presentase la ocasión.

Luego de dos semanas cortando flores y viéndolas marchitarse antes de poder entregarlas, Jasper había decidido dejarlas durante la noche a las puertas de la alcoba de su compañera junto con una carta de amor, la primera que había escrito en su vida. Alice se despertaba muy temprano cada mañana para estar a primera hora del día atendiendo a la Princesa de Calcedonia, por lo que tendría oportunidad de recibir el recado antes de que alguien más lo viera al levantarse. Ella ya sabía leer, y con un poco de esfuerzo lograría comprender las palabras del rubio guardia y enterarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos antes de que su pobre corazón estallara de impaciencia.

Pero en esa necesidad imperiosa de confesarle por fin su amor, Jasper no había considerado que alguien más pudiera apoderarse de su obsequio por la noche, antes de que éste llegara a manos de Alice; y para su desgracia, ese alguien había sido James.

—¿Le envía flores a la criada de Isabella? ¿La mugrosa esa a la que le cortamos el cabello? —preguntó la de Pasos Blancos, tensándose de cólera una vez más. Estiró un delicado brazo y le arrebató a su guardia el papel que exhibía maliciosamente—. _Para Alice_— leyó el frente con disgusto, y luego lo dio vuelta para leer el reverso—, _de Jasper_.

—Parece que no me equivoqué —comentó James.

—Esto es inaudito —María sacudió la cabeza, muy concentrada en sus propios pensamientos como para prestarle atención a la sonrisa cínica del mayor de sus guardias.

Abrió el papel doblado al medio y leyó rápidamente su contenido, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par con cada palabra. De tanto en tanto su vista saltaba del papel a las flores, y su disgusto se hacía más grande.

—Inaudito, completamente inaudito —repitió, y tras leer el último punto de tinta negra dejó el papel sobre el tocador y se acercó nuevamente al ramo para examinarlo—. Una rosa roja —masculló—. Le envía una rosa roja, con tulipanes y azaleas. Se ha vuelto completamente loco.

—Si me permite, Alteza —habló James, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras para sacar de esa situación el mayor provecho—, creo que Jasper se está comportando como el pobre novato que siempre ha sido. Su trabajo no es malo, lo admito, pero poco sabe él de lealtad y obediencia. Figúrese usted que el muchacho ha estado aquí por escasas seis semanas y ya ha comenzado a cuestionar las reglas de nuestro magnífico Reino de Pasos Blancos, así como de su honorable Señora. Conmigo ya no se comporta de la misma manera. Reniega de mis recomendaciones y pierde el tiempo hablando con los demás sirvientes. Definitivamente ha dejado de ser un hombre de confianza.

La princesa meditó la situación como lo haría su padre y sacudió la cabeza al instante. No era tonta, conocía muy bien a su servidumbre. Ella misma los había domesticado, o al menos eso creía, y Jasper había respondido debidamente. Ahora que su Reino estaba en guerra y su vida se encontraba amenazada por el fantasma de algún infiltrado de Volterra, lo peor que podía hacer era alejar a uno de sus pocos hombres de confianza. No, no se iba a deshacer de él a menos que no tuviera otro remedio.

—Jasper siempre ha hecho bien su trabajo —lo justificó, aunque añadió—: Su carácter es endeble comparado con el tuyo; eso es evidente, y detesto que así sea. Pero hasta ahora jamás ha desobedecido una orden mía.

—Hasta ahora, Mi Señora, pero todo indica que eso podría cambiar pronto, muy a nuestro pesar. Jasper no tiene la rigurosidad y disciplina que se requiere para servir como debe. Acata las reglas por necesidad, pero no por convicción y fidelidad como lo hago yo. Ahora se encuentra viviendo en un Reino más permisivo, y su inexperiencia lo está llevando por un camino de rebeldía. En lugar de mantenerse fiel a los mandatos de su tierra natal y concentrarse en la seguridad de Su Alteza, está aprovechando esta nueva libertad que cree tener y utilizándola de la peor manera. Temo que de seguir él en esta postura no tardará en traicionar su confianza.

—No lo hará, sabe muy bien que no le conviene. Ya se lo he advertido yo hace unas semanas —replicó la princesa, y tras deslizar una mano por sus cabellos azabaches exhaló con rabia el aire contenido en sus pulmones—. Esto es culpa de esa maldita mocosa. Ha de haberlo embrujado con ve tú a saber qué artimañas.

—Si me permite usted, Alteza, y disculpará mi franqueza al conversar estos temas indecorosos con usted, creo que esto no es más que una burda diversión para él. Es evidente que ha descubierto que en este reino tiene la posibilidad de mantener contacto estrecho con las mujeres de la servidumbre, y lo está aprovechando. Por eso pierde el tiempo con la doncella de Su Alteza de Calcedonia. Ve la oportunidad de colarse bajo su pollera y está intentando concretar esa posibilidad, no hay otra verdad que esa.

María volvió a sacudir la cabeza, su ceño cruzado por más líneas.

—Te equivocas, James, esto es mucho peor que un intento patético de acostarse con ella. Con lo ligeras que son las criadas en este reino, no necesitaría más que insinuárselo para tenerla en su cama —contestó con una mueca de desdén, y luego se cruzó de brazos, mirando las flores y perdiendo la vista en ellas—. El muy imbécil se ha enamorado.

James alzó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, deleitándose por cómo la situación perjudicaba cada vez más a su indeseable rival. Nunca pensó que una mujer, sobre todo una tan diminuta como Alice, bastara para meter a Jasper en un problema tan grande con su Señora.

—¿Enamorado? ¿Eso dice la carta, Alteza? —preguntó el guardia.

La princesa bufó exasperada, saliendo de su pequeño trance.

—¿Eres tonto o qué? —lo reprendió—. No tienes ni que leer la carta para comprenderlo. Tulipanes, azaleas y una rosa roja. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que representan? —señaló el ramo con su puntiagudo dedo índice.

El rubio tensó la mandíbula y sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo su falta de cultura. Pensar que se había burlado de Alice por hablar del significado de las flores, y resulta que María sabía tanto o más que ella acerca del asunto.

—Lo siento, Alteza, confieso que tampoco soy dado al estudio de las flores. Supongo han de indicar intenciones de romance.

—_Amor_, James, eso indican —la de Pasos Blancos aclaró sus dudas con la menor de las paciencias—. Amor apasionado y pureza de sentimientos. ¿Comprendes ahora? El cambio en su comportamiento no tiene que ver con su asqueroso instinto carnal. Se ha quedado prendado de esa chiquilla molesta. Por eso se arroja a sus pies como si fuera un tapete, aún después de que he acabado con lo único bonito que tenía ese asqueroso duendecillo del demonio.

—Entonces tal vez sea necesario un castigo ejemplar, Mi Señora. Algo que le recuerde a Jasper de dónde viene y a quién debe respeto y obediencia, ¿no cree usted? —sugirió, sadismo brotando por cada poro de su cuerpo.

María se llevó una mano a la barbilla y analizó sus posibilidades. Momentos después se encontró negando con la cabeza.

—Aunque la idea no me disgusta, es necesario asestarle un golpe más efectivo que un mero castigo físico. Si está tan atontado por la criada esta, no habrá latigazo que le haga entrar en razón.

James contuvo el impulso de alzar una ceja. A veces él mismo se sorprendía de la astucia de aquella joven mujer.

—Entonces, ¿qué propone, Mi Señora? Considero preciso actuar antes de que la actitud de Jasper empeore.

La princesa se acercó una vez más a su tocador y, tomando nuevamente el papel con la confesión de Jasper, lo releyó con cautela, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para examinar cada frase. En su rostro emergió poco a poco una sonrisa triunfal, y para cuando hubo terminado, su mente ya había formulado el plan perfecto.

—¿Así que no eres dado al estudio de las flores, James?

—No, Alteza.

—¿Puedes al menos distinguir las flores de albahaca cuando las ves, o ni siquiera eso? —le preguntó, insultando su inteligencia.

James tragó saliva, y con ella la molestia que le provocaba ser menospreciado.

—Claro que puedo, Mi Señora. Me refería a que no soy dado a estudiar lo que las flores expresan en lenguaje popular.

—Mejor así —sonrió la princesa, y tomando el ramo hundió su nariz en la bella rosa que se destacaba entre las azaleas y los tulipanes, todos de un rojo brillante—. Quiero que vayas a los jardines y cortes unas cuantas flores de albahaca, hasta que tengas armado un ramo decente. Te llevas la carta de Jasper, y la dejas junto al ramo de albahaca a la puerta de la mocosa esa, justo donde la encontraste.

James se esforzó por no fruncir el ceño. No sólo estaba confundido, sino que pocas ganas tenía de ir a los jardines a cortar flores.

—¿Ahora, Alteza?

La mirada chispeante de María le dio su respuesta.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer, además de holgazanear y dormir?

James respiró hondo y bajó su mirada verde grisácea.

—No, Mi Señora, tiene usted razón —masculló—. ¿Desea Su Alteza alguna otra cosa? Estoy a su disposición.

—No, con eso bastará —sonrió ella.

—¿Desea usted que me deshaga de estas flores? —preguntó, señalando el ramo que aún se hallaba en manos de María.

—No, me las quedaré yo. Los tonos rojos sientan muy bien con mi aparador de madera de caoba. Tú sólo llévate el mensaje y haz lo que te encomendé.

—Sí, Alteza.

—Ahora vete ya, y que no te vean. Si mi matrimonio se ve comprometido por causa tuya puedes estar seguro de que tú serás quien lleve el peor castigo de todos.

—Pierda cuidado, Mi Señora —la tranquilizó él, y acompañó sus palabras con una reverencia—. Tenga usted muy buenas noches.

María abrió la puerta de su recámara y observó a ambos lados del pasillo. Al verlos vacíos, dio un paso al costado y le hizo una seña a su guardia para que se retirara presuroso.

—Que no te vuelva a ver por aquí a estas horas —le advirtió en un murmullo.

Él se escabulló por el pasillo hacia las escaleras pensando en qué sector del jardín estarían las plantas de albahaca. Qué tontería, un guardia como él cortando flores en plena noche.

De pronto, salida de un lejano recuerdo, la voz de Alice se cruzó por su mente.

—_No es ninguna tontería, las flores tienen significados. ¿Sabías, por ejemplo, que la albahaca es el símbolo del desprecio?_

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, y James tuvo que contenerse para no reír. María era una víbora muy astuta.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola todos! Esta vez no tardé tanto, ¿no? Lo malo es que no va a durar, porque nuevamente voy a estar con exámenes así que seguramente pasen varias semanas hasta que pueda volver a actualizar. Créanme que a mí me molesta tanto como a ustedes, pero no tengo más opción :(<strong>

**Por otro lado, tengo novedades que pueden llegar a gustarles. Creé un pequeño blog en tumblr donde estoy subiendo portadas, trailers, imágenes y demás de este fic tanto como de los otros, y donde además pueden dejar comentarios y/o preguntas. Está lindo porque pueden ver los retratos de los personajes, la música para los capítulos, la vestimenta, los decorados y esas cosas, o pueden pedir imágenes o datos de la historia que les interesen. Así que si quieren dar un paseíto por ahí, el link es: sweetsugarhoneyfics . tumblr . com**

**Aprovecho para agradecer muchísimo a quedateamor, janalez, BarbyBells, Kjmima, keytani, CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack, beakis, Romy92, yesenia beltranyess cullen, JOSELINA, ALI-LU CULLEN, Berlice, criistal plateado, Skaytch, Barbara Varga, Ara Cullen, MarieAliceIsabella, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Mafe Rojas, PaKaRi, Chriz y Christina Becker por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar review en el capítulo anterior, incluso en un lemon que sé que algunas no están acostumbradas a leer. Bienvenidas también las nuevas lectoras (ojalá lo disfruten) y gracias a todos los que leen anónimamente y marcan como alerta o favorito. Aunque cueste creerlo, este fic lleva ya más de 300 páginas de word, y vamos por más ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap... O bueno, en realidad es una forma de decir, porque entre el drama de Rose y Emmett y la maldad de María y James lo más probable es que estén planeando cortarme una mano para que no siga escribiendo, jajaja! Pero miren el lado positivo: hubo un poco de cada pareja, un poco de risa, un poco de llanto, un poco de bronca... en fin, como la vida misma. Habrá que ver cómo sigue la historia para estos pobres personajes que son mis conejillos de indias ;) Como siempre, si tienen ganas dejen un comentario, así aprovechan para insultarme personalmente o sobornarme para que mate a María de un pianazo en la cabeza XD**

**Prometo que en cuanto pueda estaré de vuelta con un nuevo cap. Les ruego un poquito de paciencia, ¿si?**

**Besos y como siempre muchas gracias por estar ahí :)**

**Lulu **


	24. Para Siempre, Hasta Siempre

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Pueden acompañar este capítulo con la canción "You", de The Pretty Reckless, que les dejé en mi blog ( sweetsugarhoneyfics . tumblr . com )**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 – Para Siempre, Hasta Siempre<strong>

Rosalie entró a su alcoba aquella noche hecha un mar de lágrimas, tensando la mandíbula, los labios, el entrecejo, como si eso bastara para contener el llanto que había estado derramando en todo el trayecto desde la lujosa habitación del Príncipe Emmett hasta el austero y oscuro pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de servicio.

Sus ojos casi violáceos diluidos en grises gotas se posaron sobre la imagen de su pequeño hermano, tendido del lado izquierdo de la cama, sumido en un profundo sueño. No se había movido un centímetro desde que Rose lo había dejado durmiendo, justo antes de hacer su última visita al amante al que no volvería a buscar.

Haciendo el mayor silencio posible, se deshizo de sus ropas de doncella y se deslizó bajo las mantas ataviada en el viejo camisón que había usado su madre hasta el día de su muerte. Cuánto bien le haría tenerla junto a ella ahora, ya fuera para oír sus sermones o recostarse en su pecho como lo hacía de niña.

La doncella apagó la lámpara de aceite sobre su arratonada mesita de noche y dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, mitad suspiro, mitad lamento. Era una suerte que Benjamin durmiera tan profundo, porque probablemente Rosalie no dejaría de sollozar en toda la noche. Contaría las horas que quedaban de vida al pequeño retoño que llevaba en su vientre, y al llegar la madrugada se obligaría a impostar un rostro de piedra y buscaría a la Señora Vera para que se deshiciera de esa pesada carga.

Rosalie no pudo precisar cuánto tiempo pasó. Tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez horas. Sólo supo que, en uno de esos dolorosos momentos de reflexión, comenzó a oír sus sollozos haciendo eco a su lado. Por un instante se creyó loca, o sumida en desvaríos. Pero al hacer silencio, escuchó nuevamente los pequeños gemidos que resonaban a su izquierda. Benjamin lloraba en sueños.

Con la mente ocupada por fin en alguien más que en Emmett, en su bebé y en ella misma, Rose se inclinó sobre la menuda figura de su hermano y acarició su mejilla húmeda.

—Ma-má... —lo oyó llamar, y su corazón se agitó dentro de su pecho. Al parecer, ella no era la única que la necesitaba—. Mamá...

Rosalie apoyó una mano en su pequeño hombro y lo sacudió despacito, ayudándolo a despertar.

—Benji...

—Mamá...Mamá...

—Soy Rose, Benji. Despierta.

El niño se removió molesto, y su llamado se agudizó con el caudal de sus lágrimas.

—¡Mamá... Mam...!

—Shhh, despierta.

La voz de Rose consiguió por fin entrar en la mente de su hermano y sacarlo de ese profundo sueño. Benjamin abrió los ojos con dificultad, y confundido como estaba tanteó el espacio a su oscuro alrededor.

—¿M...Mamá? ¿Rose?

—Aquí estoy, Benji. Tranquilo, aquí estoy —la joven respondió a su llamado con toda su maternal calidez, limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban a sus pequeños ojos, tan grises como los de ella aunque la noche los tiñera de negro.

—¿Rose? Quiero a mamá...

—Yo también, Benji, pero no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí contigo.

—Quiero a mamá —repitió el muchachito, empezando a tomar noción de la realidad y queriendo retornar a la fantasía, allí donde acababa de reencontrarse con su madre después de muchos años—. Quiero a mamá...

Rosalie lo miró con el alma rota como la tenía e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse entera delante de él.

—Benjamin, yo no puedo traerte a mamá.

—¡Ya lo sé, pero quiero a mamá! —sollozó, y en un veloz movimiento se escondió debajo de las mantas como si así pudiera ocultar el hecho de que su madre no estaba allí presente.

Rosalie se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró entre lágrimas. Era lo último que le faltaba para completar su nefasto día.

Así era su vida. Aún en los peores momentos, cuando más débil estaba y más consuelo necesitaba, siempre había una prueba más, una tarea más, un esfuerzo más que hacer, alguien más a quien asistir y poner por delante de sus propias necesidades. De nada podía darse el lujo. Ni siquiera de desmoronarse y llorar a sus anchas.

Estaba cansada, tan cansada de todo. Cansada de que tantos dependieran de ella sin poder ella depender de nadie. Cansada de ser fuerte y enfrentar todo sola. Porque tenía el apoyo de Alice y el respeto de algunos cuantos, pero la gente que más necesitaba no estaba allí para ella. Su madre había muerto, su amante tenía otras prioridades y otra vida por delante, y su hermano era muy pequeño para cargar con sus problemas.

Pensó en este último y se le estrujó el corazón. Pobre Benjamin. Sin progenitores, había tenido que conformarse con una hermana que a los 10 años apenas podía suplantar esa figura materna. Al menos Rose había podido disfrutar a su madre durante un tiempo considerable. Benjamin apenas si recordaba su rostro.

—Benji, sal de ahí —le suplicó, sacando fuerzas de la nada para quitarle la manta del rostro e intentar tranquilizarlo.

—Quiero a mamá —repitió por enésima vez, como si no se hubiera dado a entender antes.

Rosalie suspiró una vez más y acarició con su mano callosa los cabellos despeinados de su hermano.

—Benjamin, escúchame un momento —le pidió. El niño ha de haber percibido el tono desolado de su voz, porque en lugar de continuar con su justificado berrinche obedeció sin chistar. Los esfuerzos de Rose por criarlo jamás le habían pasado desapercibidos, y por mucho que a veces se enojara con ella, intentaba comportarse debidamente para no hacerle la tarea más pesada—. Yo también... —murmuró, e inesperadamente se le quebró la voz—, ...Yo también quisiera que mamá estuviera aquí. Pero ella nos acompaña desde donde está. Es tu ángel de la guarda, ¿recuerdas? Ella te ve y te oye, y siempre te protegerá.

Las palabras de Rosalie surtieron efecto inmediato. Benjamin las escuchó con atención y se serenó, tranquilo al menos de saber que su madre estaba de algún modo cerca de él, aunque él no pudiera verla. Entonces pensó en su hermana, y preocupado consultó:

—¿A ti también, Rose?

A pesar de sus pocas fuerzas, la joven se enterneció con el interés de su hermanito por ella, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que se perdió en la oscuridad de la alcoba.

—Sí, Benji, a mí también. A los dos nos cuida.

—¿Aunque tú ya seas grande y puedas cuidarte sola?

La doncella se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo las lágrimas que volvieron a asomar a sus ojos tristes.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, pero también yo necesito un angelito que me ayude a superar... que me ayude a superar el día a día.

El pequeño se quedó en silencio un instante, y para cuando habló de nuevo su pregunta tomó a Rosalie por sorpresa.

—Rose... ¿tú no estás enojada conmigo por lo de mamá?

La criada frunció el ceño, confundida, y se incorporó un poco para mirar su pequeño rostro apenas iluminado por un rayo de luna que se colaba por la diminuta ventana.

—¿De qué hablas, Benji?

—Ya sabes, lo de mamá. Que murió por mi culpa.

El rostro de Rose se constriñó aún más, extrañado.

—Benjamin, ¿qué dices? ¿De dónde sacaste esa locura?

—Tú me dijiste que mamá enfermó después de tenerme a mí, y que por eso murió. O sea que si yo no hubiera nacido, ella no habría muerto.

Rosalie se quedó perpleja mirando al hombrecito que asumía esa culpa horrible con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Era cierto, su madre había quedado muy debilitada luego de dar a luz a Benjamin, lo cual había deteriorado su salud poco a poco y le había provocado la muerte dos años después, tras contraer una simple gripe que, debido a las bajas defensas de su víctima, había derivado en neumonía y se había llevado su vida en pocas semanas. Benji le había preguntado a su hermana años atrás por qué ellos no tenían madre como otros niños de la servidumbre, y Rose le había contado la historia real sin pensar que ésta haría mella en el niño de semejante manera.

—¿Tú no estás enojada conmigo por eso? —la pregunta reiterada del niño la sacó de sus pensamientos y reclamó su atención una vez más—. ¿No estás enojada conmigo por haber nacido y haber hecho que mamá enfermara?

Entonces el corazón de Rose se hinchó de amor por ese mocoso al que había tenido que criar sola, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrapó con sus brazos y lo estrujó contra su pecho como si fuera el tesoro más preciado de su vida. Y de alguna manera, lo era. Ese angelito que la ayudaba a superar el día a día, mucho más que la memoria de su madre, era Benjamin. Él era la razón por la que Rosalie había encontrado fuerzas para levantarse cada mañana, la razón por la que seguía adelante contra toda adversidad. Y ahora que se quedaba sin Emmett, ahora que se quedaba sin su... hijo... Ahora que iba a impedirle la vida para que no provocara el sufrimiento de nadie más...

Sus ojos volvieron a deshacerse en lágrimas, pero no se preocupó en secarlas. Tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas frotando la espalda de su hermanito y tomando conciencia de que si ese niño estaba ahí ahora, si ese pequeño por quien ella luchaba día a día estaba ahí ahora, era porque su madre lo había traído al mundo. Sola, aunque su padre se hubiera esfumado con el viento.

—Por supuesto que no, Benji. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo podría estar enojada por algo así? ¡Y contigo, con lo que te adoro! —le recordó. A veces estaba demasiado agotada o incluso molesta para decírselo, y olvidaba lo bien que le hacía a su hermano que lo hicieran sentir amado. Aún era pequeño. Tenía toda la vida para lidiar con las malas caras y los desplantes. Lo que ahora necesitaba era una infancia lo más feliz posible—. Quiero que me escuches muy bien. Te diré esto una sola vez, y no volveremos a hablar más de este tema ¿de acuerdo? Lo que le ocurrió a mamá no fue culpa tuya, Benjamin.

—Pero si yo no hubiera nacido...

—Si tú no hubieras nacido mamá hubiera vivido muy triste, y también yo —lo interrumpió, dándole un pequeño apretón a su hombro—. Jamás la vi tan feliz como el día en que tú naciste, Benji. Seguramente ahora mismo nos esté mirando desde el Cielo, y ha de estar muy orgullosa de haber dado a luz a un caballerito como tú. Y puedo asegurarte que, de tener la oportunidad, mamá volvería a tenerte una y mil veces, aún si el resultado fuera el mismo.

El pequeño se secó los ojos llorosos con el puño de la camisa y le hizo una última pregunta. Una que hizo que todas las piezas de la complicada vida de Rosalie parecieran por fin encontrar su lugar.

—¿Y qué harías tú si pudieras escoger?

La doncella tragó saliva y permaneció en silencio un instante, meditando. Ella podía escoger. Todavía podía escoger.

Inspirando hondo, apretó el menudo cuerpo de su hermano una vez más contra su pecho y suspiró. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas una última vez, pero aquel rayo de luna que se colaba por la ventana eligió no iluminarlos, sino proyectarse sobre la cálida sonrisa que adornó por fin su rostro.

—Tú... —intentó hablar, pero se ahogó con una pequeña risa de emoción— Tú eres una de las cosas más bonitas que hay en este castillo, Benjamin, y una de las personas que yo más quiero en este mundo. Créeme si te digo que no te cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por mamá. Mamá eligió tenerte porque te amaba, y yo elegí criarte porque te amo. Y si tú fueras mi hijo, jamás me arrepentiría de haberte dado la vida, porque con tu vida has iluminado la mía y has hecho que valga la pena seguir adelante.

Benjamin exhaló un profundo suspiro y encontró la calma total en los brazos de su hermana, quien por primera vez en la noche sintió que la encrucijada en la que había estado detenida se esfumaba para dar paso a un solo camino. Un camino pedregoso y atestado de obstáculos, pero en el que al final se encontraría así, en paz y con un niño en brazos, orgullosa de haber dado vida a su propia esperanza.

—Gracias, Rose —le dijo Benjamin despacio, tan despacio que la doncella apenas logró oírlo, aunque ese susurro alcanzó y sobró para aliviar toda su pena—. Para ser hermana, eres una mamá bastante aceptable.

Rosalie dejó escapar una pequeña risa y un último suspiro, sintiendo la piel de sus mejillas tirante al secarse las últimas lágrimas. No podía imaginar la vida sin su pequeño hermano. Y después de esa conversación, tampoco podía imaginar la vida sin su pequeño hijo.

Lucharía, como lo había hecho siempre. Si su madre había podido, también ella podría. Y cuando todos hablaran, cuando señalaran a su bebé como un error que nunca debería haberse cometido, ella recordaría que también Benjamin había sido un error, y sin embargo haberlo criado había sido el acierto más grande de su corta vida, porque ese pequeño era el que le había dado sentido a su existencia.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Como cada mañana, Alice terminó de anudar el delantal a su espalda y se acercó al viejo espejo que colgaba de la pared de su pequeña habitación. Iluminado apenas por el primer rayo de sol del amanecer, el cristal picado le devolvió la triste imagen de una mujer diminuta y con el cabello de un niño.

La doncella analizó su reflejo y suspiró, sintiéndose terriblemente afligida. Todavía le costaba aceptar que una de sus pocas y más valiosas pertenencias había desaparecido por el capricho de una princesa que lo tenía todo.

Pensó entonces en lo único que lograba hacerla sonreír en esas ocasiones: Jasper, con el brillo tranquilizador en la mirada azul y los labios curvados en una sonrisa sincera, susurrándole al oído que ella siempre sería preciosa para él. Automáticamente sus dientes perlados asomaron entre sus labios rosados y se reflejaron en el espejo. Mientras él la creyera bonita, ella podría soportar los meses que fueran necesarios hasta que su brillante melena volviera a caer por su menuda espalda.

Decidida a enfrentar de buena gana un nuevo día de arduo trabajo, la joven respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de su recámara, lista para salir al corredor y empezar su rutina de cada mañana ayudando a Rosalie y a Charlotte a preparar el pan para el desayuno.

Sin embargo, la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos la obligó a pararse en seco.

Frente a su puerta descansaba un ramillete de hojas ovales de un verde lustroso, adornadas por pequeñas espigas de flores blancas. Albahaca, eran flores de albahaca. Las mismas que solían enviarse entre enemigos para expresarse en secreto los peores sentimientos: desprecio, aborrecimiento. Odio.

La pequeña criada sintió su corazón estrujarse dentro del pecho. En su humilde y corta vida jamás había cosechado más que palabras de cariño y estima, tanto de parte de sus amos como de sus compañeros de servidumbre. Aguamarina era como un segundo hogar para ella. El Rey Carlisle y su familia la conocían desde pequeña y le tenían bastante aprecio, y las doncellas la veían casi como una más entre ellas. Nadie la había recibido a regañadientes ni había tenido conflicto alguno con ella, por lo que no se explicaba que alguien la hiciera merecedora de semejante insulto.

Con ojos vidriosos y la mente turbada por la confusión, Alice miró a los costados del pasillo como buscando al responsable. Por supuesto, no lo halló. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. La mayor parte del castillo aún dormía.

La muchacha se agachó para tomar el ramo, y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Junto a las crueles flores, un papel amarillento reclamaba su atención. _Para Alice_.

Entonces sí le dolió el pecho, y tuvo que morderse con fuerza el labio inferior para ahogar el quejido lleno de angustia que intentó escapar a su boca. Aquella caligrafía perfecta trazada en lápiz negro estaba grabada en su retina desde la primera vez que la había visto. No cabía duda, era la letra de Jasper.

Sus ásperas manos levantaron el ramo y el mensaje y los ocultaron con vergüenza entre sus brazos, como si de objetos robados se tratara. Si alguien salía de su alcoba en ese instante, si alguien veía la clase de regalo que acababa de recibir y cuán aborrecida era, moriría de humillación.

Rápidamente, la doncella volvió a encerrarse en su recámara y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta de madera, alzando la mirada al cielorraso y pidiendo en silencio que todo aquello fuera una gran confusión. No era posible que Jasper le enviara ese recado. No era posible que el hombre que amaba la despreciara así.

Pensó en los momentos que habían compartido juntos, en las cosas bellas que él había sabido decirle con su voz grave y aterciopelada, y se dijo que tal vez estuviera equivocada, que tal vez esa no fuera la letra de Jasper. Por supuesto, eso no quitaría el desagradable hecho de que alguien más la detestara lo suficiente como para enviarle un ramo de albahaca, pero al menos su pequeño corazón podría mantenerse unido en una sola pieza, con la tranquilidad de saber que aún contaba con el afecto de su caballero de Pasos Blancos.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre los trazos de lápiz negro con la esperanza de verificar su error, pero lo único que la criada consiguió fue que su tenue optimismo estallara en pedazos como un cristal. Sus manos inquietas habían jugueteado con el temido mensaje y accidentalmente lo habían dado vuelta, volteando a su vez el corazón de Alice.

_De Jasper_, decía claramente. _De Jasper_.

Sólo esas dos palabras delineadas sobre el papel bastaron para arrancar toda la energía y la vivacidad de su pequeño cuerpo. Su figura siempre liviana se dejó caer hasta el suelo como una pesada ancla, y desconsolada se sentó contra la puerta, inerte como un costal de harina.

_De Jasper... De Jasper..._

Entonces las lágrimas se acumularon con velocidad inusitada bajo sus pupilas dilatadas, y la primera gota salada corrió por su mejilla.

Flores de albahaca. Flores de desprecio.

_Para Alice_.

_De Jasper_.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar los deseos de llorar a viva voz, la doncella se llevó una mano a la cara y con ella se cubrió los ojos. Tal vez así pudiera protegerse de la imagen de su humilde castillo de sueños desmoronándose en un segundo con el azote de ese inmerecido insulto.

Jasper, el hombre en quien había depositado su amor sincero, el hombre que tantas noches había imaginado como su futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos..., la despreciaba.

Su mente hasta entonces entumecida se volvió de pronto un remolino de revelaciones dolorosas y sombrías. Él nunca le había dicho que albergara sentimientos románticos hacia ella. Alice había sentido que él la quería, pero él nunca había dicho nada. Y ella siempre había sido una ilusa, una mujer que veía rosas sin percatarse de las espinas.

Quizás por primera vez en su vida, su buen instinto le había fallado. Se había enamorado tanto de Jasper que había visto en sus ojos claros el reflejo de su propio amor, y lo había confundido con el de él. Sus anhelos desmedidos por ser su mujer le habían hecho creer que él la quería de la misma manera, cuando evidentemente el muchacho de Pasos Blancos sentía todo lo opuesto.

Podía intentar engañarse y rearmar sus sueños rotos, repetirse incesantemente que él la quería, porque le había dicho que era bonita. Pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía caso, que todas sus fantasiosas suposiciones estaban destinadas a perder la guerra contra una realidad imposible de negar.

Las flores eran reales, palpables. Estaban ahí. Eran para ella, y se las había enviado él. El mensaje era claro como el agua, y no tenía segunda interpretación posible.

Con el corazón tiritando en su pecho y las manos temblando de angustia y ansiedad, la joven desdobló el papel y se obligó a leerlo. Si esa era la verdad que no había logrado ver, se armaría de valor y se enfrentaría a ella. Por mucho que doliera, era mejor desencantarse de una vez y para siempre que vivir de falsas ilusiones.

"_Alice:_

_No sabes lo mucho que lamento no haber hallado otro modo de decir esto. Una mujer como tú merece oír estas palabras de labios de quien lleva largo tiempo intentando pronunciarlas, no escritas en un simple papel, pero tristemente las circunstancias no me han permitido hablar contigo como hubiera querido. Sabe el Cielo cuánto te he buscado para hacerte saber lo que pienso y callo desde hace varias semanas, pero la oportunidad no se ha presentado. No me queda más remedio entonces que expresártelo por escrito, con la esperanza de que ahora que sabes leer podrás comprender el significado de mis palabras._

_Lo siento. Sé que los últimos días no han sido fáciles para ti, y probablemente este sea el peor momento para sincerarme contigo. Créeme que lo último que deseo es enturbiar tu mente con más preocupaciones, pero ya no encuentro el modo de dominar esto que siento y que tú provocas. Es arrebatado y muy torpe decírtelo de esta manera, soy conciente de ello. Pero no puedo soportar más este silencio. Necesito que lo sepas, porque ya no puedo mirarte a los ojos y hacerte creer una realidad tan diferente de aquella que vivo día a día en mi mente y mi corazón. _

_No puedo ser tu amigo, Alice; ya no. Por mucho que lo intente, no puedo quererte como se quiere a una amiga. Lo que en verdad siento, lo que llevo semanas sintiendo sin saber cómo expresarlo, es lo que hoy te digo en estas flores que he cortado para ti. Esta es la pura verdad, Alice."_

La muchacha clavó sus oscuros ojos en el ramo de albahaca y bañó con lágrimas sus mejillas ahora pálidas, sintiendo en la garganta el murmullo de un quejido que no tenía fuerzas ni para escapar de su jaula de cascabeles.

Su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos, y cualquier duda restante se disipó con la brisa de la cruda verdad. Él no la quería. Por eso había negado con tanto énfasis que ella fuera su enamorada cuando James lo había sugerido aquella mañana en la cocina. Por eso había puesto esa cara de espanto cuando la había visto asomar a la puerta con su corte de varón. No la encontraba bonita, y mucho menos la quería. Sólo había tratado de ser cortés con la primera persona que le había dado la bienvenida en ese reino tan distinto y desconocido para él. Sólo había permanecido cerca de ella porque la necesitaba.

Sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones y abrió la boca en busca de oxígeno, pero sólo consiguió que aquel llanto ahogado encontrara una vía de escape para hacer eco en las paredes de la sombría habitación. El quejido angustioso resonó extraño en sus oídos, tan acostumbrados al sonido de la risa, y su corazón desgarrado retumbó furioso en su pecho.

Él no la quería. No la quería.

"_Soy un cobarde, lo sé. Debería haber hablado en el momento en que lo comprendí, pero no encontré el valor para hacerlo. Temí que me creyeras un descarado, y entonces preferí callar. Aún hoy temo que puedas enfadarte, y aún hoy lucho conmigo mismo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que no me creas un insolente. Tanto es así, que esta es la vigésima carta que escribo. Las otras diecinueve han ido a parar al cesto de la basura, porque se me han figurado torpes y desordenadas. Ésta no es la excepción, pero estoy comenzando a comprender que probablemente nunca encuentre la manera de hacerte saber exactamente lo que siento cuando te tengo cerca. Jamás había guardado sentimientos de esta naturaleza por nadie, Alice._

_Como la torpeza y la cobardía se apoderan de mí y me impiden ponerlo en palabras, dejaré que sea este ramo el que hable en mi nombre. Sabes lo que estas flores significan, ¿no es así? Pues bien, esto siento yo por ti, Alice. Cuando te veo, cuando oigo tu voz, cuando me hablan de ti. Cuando pienso en ti, esto es lo que siento. Y si pudiera, sembraría un campo entero de estas flores para que entiendas qué tan fuerte es este sentimiento que albergo en mi pecho._

_Te ruego me disculpes si mi confesión constituye una ofensa para ti. No es mi intención molestarte, y no quisiera que te sientas obligada a hablar conmigo acerca de esto. Respetaré tu decisión cualquiera que esta sea, y si a pesar de estas palabras tu deseo es que continuemos siendo amigos, yo veré el modo de disimular mis emociones y no mostrarlas en presencia tuya, para no incomodarte. Lamentablemente no puedo decirte que mis sentimientos cambiarán, puesto que son de una fuerza e intensidad desconocidas para mí, y muy dentro de mi corazón sé que estarán ahí para siempre. Pero procuraré no molestarte con ellos, y esperaré paciente a que dispongas qué hacer con esto que ahora sabes._

_Una vez más, perdona mi irreverencia y ten piedad de este caballero que no es más que un hombre que recién ahora encuentra el valor para sincerarse contigo._

_Atentamente,_

_Jasper Whitlock._

La carta concluyó, y con el último rastro de lápiz se desvaneció la poca entereza que Alice había intentado mantener a lo largo de su pausada lectura. Descubriéndose sola, en penumbras y con el alma en pedazos, no pudo evitar romper a llorar como una niña indefensa.

—Tonta, tonta Alice —sollozó con rabia, al tiempo que intentaba despejar las lágrimas en sus ojos con el puño de su vestido—. Sólo eran falsos cumplidos... y tú tragándolos como las más bellas verdades... Tonta, ¡eres una tonta!...

Odió a Jasper por su crueldad tan bien disfrazada desde su llegada, y se odió a sí misma por su propia ingenuidad. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan necia de confiar ciegamente en él? Era el guardia de María, el compañero de James. Por su sangre pasoblanqueña corría la misma vileza que la de sus coterráneos. Seguramente lo habían planeado todo entre los tres, por el solo goce de humillarla.

Nutriéndose de la propia fuerza de su cólera, su cuerpo recobró la energía para levantarse y caminar a trancos a través de la aún oscura habitación. Flores y carta fueron estrujados por sus pequeñas manos y pronto se encontraron aplastados al fondo del cesto en el que Alice arrojaba los papeles que utilizaba para practicar su escritura.

Entonces la muchacha se encontró una vez más frente al espejo, y se vio tan espantosa, tan traicionada y abandonada a su suerte, que sin poder resistir su reflejo se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró desconsoladamente, rogando que alguien se apiadara de su patética ingenuidad y la fuera a confortar.

Como si el universo hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, un pequeño golpe llamó a su puerta y la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Rosalie, no podía ser otra persona. Seguramente había notado que se estaba tardando y había ido en su búsqueda.

Con la esperanza de un hombro amigo sobre el cual llorar, Alice respondió al llamado intentando disimular la angustia en su voz.

—Pasa, Rose.

Mientras la puerta se abría, la menuda doncella aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas con los puños ya humedecidos, esperando que su rostro compungido no asustara a su compañera de servicio. Comportándose como una hermana mayor, Rosalie tenía tendencia a ser casi tan protectora con Alice como lo era con Benjamin. Verla en ese estado no le haría ningún bien a la joven embarazada, y Alice quería acarrearle el menor disgusto posible, aunque sabía que probablemente no resistiría mucho antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar a mares por su amor perdido y su destrozado orgullo.

La puerta se cerró con delicadeza y Alice volteó para saludar a Rose, pero quedó perpleja al descubrir a quién había dejado entrar a su recámara.

—Lo siento, no soy Rosalie. Te ruego me disculpes por entrar así pero me estaba consumiendo la necesidad de hablar cont...

La voz masculina de Jasper se perdió en el aire al ver los ojos enrojecidos y la mandíbula tensa de su amada compañera. Su rostro estaba completamente desencajado, surcado por emociones que el guardia no podía descifrar, pero que no se parecían en nada a aquellas tiernas y alegres que solían emanar de su pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Alice?— la llamó en un susurro, su diminuta sonrisa anhelante desvaneciéndose como por arte de magia. Toda la ansiedad, el optimismo y la esperanza que traía quedaron de lado para dar paso a la confusión y a la más sentida preocupación por su enamorada. Si había algo que no soportaba, había descubierto, era verla sufrir. Sus lágrimas dolían más que todos los cortes de espada que había recibido durante la guerra—. Dios Santo, Ali, ¿qué tienes, qué te han hecho?

Volvió a sentir ese impulso que dos semanas atrás lo había llevado a envolverla en sus brazos y apretarla fuerte contra su cuerpo para protegerla de la aflicción, pero cuando quiso hacerlo el rostro contrariado de Alice y su mano temblorosa detuvieron su marcha para que no llegara a su encuentro.

—Ni siquiera oses acercarte, Jasper Whitlock —le dijo con voz quebrada pero cargada de ira—. Si das un paso más hacia mí te juro que gritaré.

El joven se quedó congelado a pocos metros de ella, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par y una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Aquellas palabras acababan de atravesarlo como dagas, hiriéndolo justo en el centro del pecho.

—Alice... —la llamó en un tono casi inaudible—. ¿Qué... Qué sucede?

Aunque la vergüenza y la humillación la llamaban a bajar la mirada, la doncella se obligó a clavar sus ojos encolerizados sobre el rostro del hombre que le había provocado todo ese suplicio. Era él quien la había lastimado. Era él quien debía sentir vergüenza de sí mismo, no ella.

—¿Y todavía tienes la insolencia de preguntarlo? ¿Tú, que no tuviste siquiera el decoro de decirme a la cara lo que en verdad pensabas de mí?

Con sus impiadosas palabras, tan extrañas en su dulce voz, Alice logró lo que quería, y por un instante vio a Jasper bajar la mirada. El muchacho de Pasos Blancos acababa de entender lo que estaba sucediendo: Alice había recibido su obsequio, pero no le había agradado en absoluto. No quería una carta de amor de él. No la quería, porque no lo quería a él. Ella no lo quería.

Toda la alegría, toda la luz que Alice había despertado en su corazón desde su llegada a Aguamarina fueron arrasadas en un instante por la oscuridad de su vieja tristeza. De pronto el pasado volvía y cobraba sentido, como si aquél mes y medio de felicidad hubiera sido sólo un sueño del que Jasper no había sabido protegerse y despertar a tiempo. La partida de su padre, la de su madre, el rechazo de su tío y las palabras de María: _«A nadie le importas realmente. Tú aquí estás solo, completamente solo.» _Y Alice, Alice que le había dicho que podía contar con ella, Alice que le había ofrecido su compañía, ahora le soltaba la mano y lo dejaba solo una vez más, porque no lo quería, y porque aquel sueño no era su realidad. Debería haberlo sabido. Las criaturas como Alice no se enamoraban de hombres como él. Las hadas frágiles y risueñas no se enamoraban de guerreros solitarios y atormentados.

Pero aunque deseaba escapar de ese sufrimiento, pronto el joven guardia también se decidió a afrontar la situación con la entereza de un caballero, y como tal le sostuvo la mirada a la doncella, aunque su rechazo doliera más que la muerte misma.

Las lágrimas en los ojos le impidieron a Alice ver su expresión con claridad, pero le pareció ver que la pena en aquel rostro angulado no era la de un hombre avergonzado, sino la de uno dolido. Más engaños, se convenció la muchacha de inmediato. Más mentiras ocultas tras la claridad de sus ojos de mar.

—Te encuentras así por mi recado, ¿no es verdad? —adivinó, el corazón saltándose latidos en su pecho—. ¿No te gustaron las flores?

La pregunta no hizo sino alterar aún más los nervios de Alice, llenándola de enojo.

—¿Que si me gustaron las flores? ¿Preguntas si me gustaron las flores, Jasper? —respondió con más preguntas, y su rostro se tiñó de una ira que la doncella jamás creyó posible sentir— Pregúntale mejor al cesto de la basura donde las he arrojado junto con tu despreciable carta.

El rubio volvió a sentir la puñalada de sus palabras en el pecho, más cerca esta vez de su debilitado corazón. Al escribir aquella epístola se había arriesgado a ser rechazado, e incluso había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que ella se sintiera ofendida por tan ferviente revelación. Pero si había algo con lo que no había contado era esa crueldad desmesurada de Alice para con él.

—¿Las has arrojado a la basura? —volvió a preguntar con voz acongojada. Sus tulipanes, sus azaleas y su rosa roja, aquellos que había cortado especialmente para ella, para hacerle comprender la magnitud y la pureza de sus emociones. Todos arrojados a la basura sin clemencia, junto con su humilde confesión de amor.

—¿Pretendías acaso que las conservara? Eres un cínico, Jasper.

—Alice, espera—el joven intentó serenarse y serenarla al mismo tiempo. Todo aquello era muy confuso—. Escúchame, por favor.

—No quiero escucharte, me basta con lo que leí.

—Pero a mí no me basta con lo que escribí y necesito que comprendas —insistió—. Jamás pensé que fueras a sentirte tan ofendida por esto.

—¿Y qué pensaste? ¿Que saltaría de gusto? ¿Que iría corriendo a tu encuentro para agradecerte tan detestable regalo?

El joven la miró atónito, desconcertado con el enojo y el inusual sarcasmo de su pequeña amiga. Comprendía que él no era el hombre que ella anhelaba, pero no se explicaba que pisoteara sus sentimientos con tanta alevosía. Tal vez Alice sólo estaba tratando de hacerle entender lo poco que deseaba ser pretendida por él, pero aún así, lo estaba lastimando innecesariamente. Como si no fuera suficiente el saberse rechazado por la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

—Yo no merezco esto, Jasper —continuó la diminuta mujer con el llanto bañando sus ojos oscuros—. Yo te di la bienvenida a este reino. Te brindé mi amistad antes que nadie.

—Y yo te lo agradezco con toda el alma, Alice, es sólo que...

—Yo confié en ti, y tú te aprovechaste y te burlaste de mi cariño.

—Por supuesto que no, Ali, yo jamás...

—¡No me llames Ali! —lo interrumpió ella, derramando nuevas lágrimas—. Lo hiciste, te aprovechaste de mis buenas intenciones.

—Alice, te lo ruego, por favor escúchame —el guardia de María intentó acercarse a ella con los brazos extendidos, pero la doncella se echó atrás y volvió a ponerle alto a su avance.

—No me toques.

—No te tocaré, sólo quiero que me escuches —suplicó, deteniendo su marcha con la impotencia de no poder alcanzarla—. Yo... Yo te juro que no quise burlarme de tu amistad.

—Pero lo hiciste. Insultaste mi buena fe.

—Es que yo no creí que esto fuera a suceder —confesó, pasando sus grandes manos por sus cabellos rizados—. La primera vez que te dirigiste hacia mí fuiste muy agradable conmigo, y yo creí que podríamos ser buenos amigos. Nunca pensé que pasar tanto tiempo juntos haría tantos estragos en mis sentimientos. Lo siento, Alice, en verdad lo siento y te juro que intenté detenerlo, pero no pude. No puedo evitarlo, Alice. Y entiendo que te ofendas, pero por favor ten en cuenta que yo no pedí sentirme así, sólo sucedió.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho de inmediato. Pudiste haberme ahorrado todo este tiempo desperdiciado en ti.

—¿Hubieras reaccionado de otra manera si así lo hubiera hecho?

Alice permaneció en silencio, sus ojos enrojecidos clavados sobre su rostro. Lo vio entero por fuera, sin sospechar que por dentro estaba hecho pedazos. Pensó su respuesta con cautela, y se dijo a sí misma que no, no hubiera reaccionado de otra manera. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, de cualquier manera, saberse despreciada por él le hubiera arrancado el corazón de raíz.

Intentando imitar la fortaleza y el orgullo propio que desprendía su amiga Rosalie al hablar, Alice endureció su semblante y respondió con voz clara y firme:

—No. Te hubiera odiado de todos modos.

Entonces sí sus palabras desgarraron el alma de Jasper por completo y acabaron con cualquier vestigio de luz en su sombría vida. El guardia entreabrió la boca, dejando entrar y salir el aire húmedo de la habitación, y su labio inferior tembló imperceptiblemente antes de que su voz, hecha un hilo, formulara una última pregunta:

—Tú... ¿me odias?

Alice quiso llorar a mares, quiso pegarle mil veces con sus pequeños puños tiesos de coraje y decirle que no, que no podía odiarlo aunque quisiera. O tal vez que sí, que lo odiaba porque lo amaba y él a ella no, que lo odiaba por haberla ilusionado así. Que lo odiaba por no corresponderla.

Pero todo eso no pudo explicarlo, no quiso explicarlo. Sólo quiso que sintiera en carne propia toda la vergüenza y la humillación, todo el sufrimiento al que la había sometido. Sólo quiso que supiera la clase de desgraciado que era, y que se sintiera peor de lo que se había sentido en su vida, para que no volviera a cruzarse por su cabeza la idea de enamorar a otra pobre tonta como ella con sus sonrisas cordiales y sus miradas tiernas.

—Sí —le dijo, una gruesa lágrima cayendo por su mejilla izquierda—. Efectivamente, Jasper. Te odio. Porque eres un cobarde. Eres un cretino que se llena la boca hablando de caballerosidad pero no tiene la valentía de decir a una dama lo que en verdad piensa. Y para colmo eres un insolente, un miserable sinvergüenza al que no le importa hacer llorar a una mujer con sus espantosas cartas y sus espantosas flores.

—Alice, eso no es cierto, yo... —Jasper intentó interrumpirla, pero la muchacha estaba ya fuera de sus casillas y no estaba dispuesta a concederle ni un segundo para explicarse.

—Te brindé mi amistad sincera y te has aprovechado de ella, me has engañado y te has burlado de mí por semanas. Pero hasta aquí llegaste, Jasper, hasta aquí llegaste —le dijo con voz decidida y la mirada dura como roca—. Lamentablemente nadie me devolverá las horas que he malgastado en compañía tuya, pero puedo asegurarte que ya no me quitarás ni un sólo segundo más de tiempo.

—No lo haré si tú no lo deseas —contestó el rubio joven, forzándose a mantenerse erguido a pesar del peso de tan cruel rechazo sobre sus hombros. Aunque hizo enormes esfuerzos por no pensar en ello, notó que los ojos comenzaban a escocerle. Se repitió mentalmente que no era correcto que un caballero llorara delante de una dama, y aunque Alice ya ni lo creía un caballero, se obligó a mantener el decoro.

—No lo deseo —recalcó ella, mintiendo—. No deseo compartir tiempo contigo, ni hablar contigo, y me sentaré bien lejos de ti en las comidas, porque tampoco deseo verte. Eres el hombre más despreciable que se ha cruzado en mi vida, Jasper. Hasta James ha resultado ser mejor que tú, porque al menos él ha tenido la decencia y el coraje de decirme a la cara lo que piensa, mientras que tú te has escondido como un cobarde detrás de tu mensaje y tus despreciables flores. Te juro, Jasper, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que en este momento desearía no haberte conocido jamás, porque me has hecho sentir una necia que no sabe distinguir entre un buen hombre y un miserable canalla como lo eres tú.

Ahogado por tantos desprecios y temiendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a hacerse evidentes en sus ojos azules, el guardia de María agachó la cabeza y asintió, tragando el nudo que estrujó su garganta.

—Lamento enormemente que así sea, y procuraré mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ti para que mi presencia no te importune —le dijo en un murmullo, y sin atreverse a mirarla dio media vuelta y se alejó—. Con tu permiso, tengo trabajo en las caballerizas.

Alice frunció el ceño y restregó sus ojos llorosos con sus manos ajadas.

—¿No desayunarás? —preguntó como al pasar. Eso de alejarse y no estar pendiente de él le llevaría mucho tiempo.

—No —se limitó a contestar el joven, abriendo la puerta y exhalando un suspiro—. No tengo apetito esta mañana.

Con las esperanzas rotas, Jasper se retiró de la alcoba hecho un espectro, dejando a la doncella en condiciones no mucho mejores. Detestaba tener que abandonarla así, llorando sin remedio, pero Alice había dejado más que claro que no deseaba su compañía. No deseaba su compañía, ni su consuelo, ni su cariño. No deseaba su amor. Si algo deseaba de él, era perderlo de vista y no volverlo a encontrar. Porque la verdad, la horrible verdad que Jasper jamás pensó que enfrentaría al escribir esa carta, era que Alice estaba decepcionada de él por haberse enamorado de ella. Y ese amor era tan grande, que así de grande era la decepción, y a ella le repugnaba tanto la idea de ser cortejada por él que ahora lo odiaba. Simplemente lo odiaba, porque no quería tener que lidiar con el corazón que Jasper le había entregado en esa carta y ese ramo de flores rojas.

Lamentándose de su suerte y vislumbrando un porvenir sin sonrisas, sin miradas cómplices ni cosquilleos en el estómago, el guardia se alejó por el oscuro pasillo con el alma deshecha, dejando que las sombras ocultaran las lágrimas que finalmente se permitió derramar en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Ya sé, no tengo perdón por tanta demora, soy un caracol :S Y si le sumamos que acabo de sabotear la relación de Alice y Jasper y no les dejé ningún adelanto de Bella y Edward, calculo que en este momento se estarán reuniendo para organizar una compra masiva de vegetales bien maduros para tirármelos por la cabeza XD Espero que por lo menos las Rosemmett me defiendan, miren que les salvé al retoño, jejeje!<strong>

**Quiero agradecerles muchísimo todos los cariñosos reviews y la paciencia. Sé que algunas se molestan mucho cuando las actualizaciones se hacen tan esporádicas, pero espero que comprendan que una no lo hace a propósito para dejarlas esperando, sino que realmente estamos corriendo contra el tiempo y no siempre le ganamos la carrera. Por suerte ustedes son un amor de comprensivas, y eso se los agradezco infinitamente, porque sé de otras chicas que a veces reciben reviews metiéndoles presión para que se apuren, y les aseguro que no hay nada más contraproducente que eso, porque al final el resultado es un capítulo hecho sin ganas y bastante mediocre. Así que un GRACIAS enorme a: berlice, BarbyBells, crematlv19, namy33, CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack, PerlhaHale, ALI-LU CULLEN, beakis, keytani, MarieAliceIsabella, Romy92, Maricoles, Emmett McCartys angel, Sully YM, yesenia beltran yess cullen, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, TatyPattz, Ara Cullen, Mafe D. Rojas, janalez, Nelita Cullen Hale, KlaudiaLobithaCullen, scumpyca, Guest y Bellacullenhb. Gracias también a las lectoras anónimas, y a los que siguen en alertas y favoritos, de verdad se los agradezco :)**

**En las próximas semanas estaré rindiendo exámenes finales (sí, otra vez, estoy harta), así que creo que estoy en condiciones de advertirles que probablemente no haya nuevo cap hasta inicios de Agosto. Lamento informarles también que el piano para matar a María todavía no llegó, creo que se demoró en el correo. Y me disculpo con las chicas de Bella y Edward por no haberlos puesto en este cap, pero se los compensaré con creces en el próximo ;) ****Para que se entretengan, les recomiendo el fic **_"Llamado del amor"_** de KlaudiaLobithaCullen. Si les gusta esta historia creo que el fic de Klau les va a encantar, porque tiene un estilo similar (de época, de castillos), pero con el agregado de la magia y la hechicería. Y si todavía no leyeron **_"Amor en el establo"_** de TatyPattz, no sé qué están esperando, porque seguramente también les va a gustar mucho.**

**Bueno, me despido. En el blog les dejé algunas cosillas extra sobre esta historia para que chusmeen, y seguramente subiré más durante el mes aunque el capítulo se demore. Si quieren dar una vuelta por ahí, ya saben, sweetsugarhoneyfics . tumblr . com**

**Ojalá les guste el cap (díganme por favor si quedó mal, o demasiado cursi, o lacrimógeno, o ridículo, o lo que sea) y si quieren comentar algo pueden hacerlo acá abajito ni bien termina esta extensa nota de autor.**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos!**

**Lulu**


	25. Inexplicable

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 – Inexplicable<strong>

El Príncipe Edward abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó varias veces hasta ajustar su vista a la tenue claridad que comenzaba a filtrarse dentro de la alcoba, esquivando los pesados cortinados de los ventanales y colándose entre el finísimo dosel que rodeaba su lecho matrimonial.

Instintivamente bajó la mirada y, como de costumbre, sonrió al ver la cabeza de su bella durmiente apoyada sobre su pecho, su melena color avellana revuelta y desperdigada sobre su rostro impávido. Con sus largos dedos corrió los mechones de cabello y dejó al descubierto su blanca mejilla, acariciando su piel con tanta suavidad que el resultado fue un cosquilleo tan efectivo como el de un pluma.

—Mmm —murmuró la princesa aún en sueños, removiéndose un poco y acomodándose mejor contra su cuerpo.

Edward rió para sus adentros y volvió a la carga, ahora rozando con el dedo índice la punta de su nariz, provocándole una molesta picazón.

—Mmmmmm —se quejó esta vez Isabella, una diminuta línea cruzando su entrecejo. Todavía semidormida, se llevó una mano a la cara y se rascó la nariz con ganas, para luego aplastar el rostro contra la camisa de lino de su marido.

El de Aguamarina se mordió el labio para no reír en voz alta. Sabiendo que era su última jugada antes de que su mujer lo descubriera, bajó su mano hasta el cuello de Isabella y ahí sí, repiqueteó los dedos sobre la sensible piel y no paró hasta hacerla despertar.

—¡Mmm! ¡Ay! ¿Qué... Qué...? —la princesa abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, tirando manotazos a su alrededor como si estuviera espantando un montón de moscas. Su marido soltó una alegre carcajada y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Edward! —protestó, restregándose los ojos.

El príncipe vio su mirada fulminante asomar por sus ojos chiquitos y adormilados y no pudo evitar reírse aún más de ella. Isabella le regaló una mueca y lo dejó disfrutar del momento sólo un instante.

—¿Ya terminaste? —le dijo alzando una ceja cuando se hubo calmado.

—Sí. Lo siento —se disculpó él como buen caballero, inclinándose para besar su frente.

Pero la princesa le dedicó una media sonrisa sospechosamente pícara, y el de Aguamarina supo que la pequeña batalla no estaba terminada.

—Pues sí que lo vas a sentir, esposo mío —le anunció.

Entonces fue ella la que puso manos a la obra y procedió a vengarse, moviendo prestamente las yemas de sus finos dedos sobre el torso y el abdomen de su amigo y marido.

—¿Ya ves lo que se siente? ¿Ya ves? —le dijo riendo, mientras Edward se deshacía en una carcajada interminable.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Piedad, esposa, prometo que no lo hago más! ¡Jajaja!

—¡Lo mismo dijiste ayer, embustero!

—¡Esta vez cumpliré! ¡Jajaja! ¡Basta, Bella! ¡Ten misericordia de un hombre herido!

—¿Hombre herido? Anoche no te comportaste exactamente como un hombre herido —le susurró ella al oído con picardía, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

—Estoy herido, no inconsciente —se defendió el príncipe entre risas.

El momento se vio interrumpido por un ligero golpe en la puerta de la alcoba. Isabella giró sobre sí misma y contestó el llamado.

—Adelante.

Quien ingresó a la habitación no fue otra que Alice, impostando una débil sonrisa para disimular su alma en pena.

—Tengan ustedes muy buenos días, Sus Altezas —saludó cordialmente, su alegre voz de pajarillo afectada por la angustia aún alojada en su garganta.

La heredera de Calcedonia notó al instante que algo andaba mal. El lazo fraternal que las unía era tan fuerte que la princesa podía adivinar su estado de ánimo sin siquiera mirarla, y hoy era uno de esos extraños días en los que Alice no sonaba genuinamente feliz.

Frunciendo el ceño con visible preocupación, Isabella estiró un brazo y corrió con delicadeza el blanco dosel que rodeaba su lecho. Encontró a su doncella a pocos metros de distancia, acomodando algo de ropa blanca en uno de los majestuosos armarios. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, además de una sonrisa diminuta y muy poco natural dibujada en el rostro.

Edward advirtió la expresión confusa de su esposa y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amor mío? —preguntó en un susurro, atacado él también por la preocupación.

Bella no le contestó. Sus ojos se quedaron estudiando el rostro de su amiga, y cuando vio que ésta se demoraba en correr a desperezarla como cada mañana se decidió a hablar.

—Buenos días, Alice. Ya me extrañaba que no hubieras venido a despertarme —comentó como al pasar. En efecto, el reloj marcaba media hora más de la habitual. Tiempo al tiempo. Alice no era buena ocultando sus emociones. Si algo andaba mal, la princesa lo sabría muy pronto.

La doncella le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz y bailoteó sin ganas hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, corriendo a su paso todas las cortinas para que el sol entrara en la alcoba en todo su esplendor. Imitándola con torpeza, Isabella se arrastró a los tumbos hasta el otro lado de la cama, casi aplastando las piernas de su marido a su paso, y corrió también allí el dosel para mirar a su más querida criada con claridad.

—Lo siento, me demoré un poco. No volverá a suceder, Alteza —prometió Alice con voz suave y afligida, evitando a toda costa mirar a los ojos a su Señora y hermana del corazón—. Es un día espléndido, ¿no es así?

Isabella no sólo no quedó conforme con su respuesta, sino que su ceño se frunció aún más.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó, haciendo clara alusión a su extraño estado de ánimo.

—Por supuesto —contestó con otra sonrisa, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró—. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

Isabella le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto a su igualmente confundido marido y se levantó del lecho en un instante, caminando hacia su mejor amiga con la mayor de las preocupaciones. Su alma de princesa dormilona no estaba acostumbrada a un despertar tan brusco, por lo que no le sorprendió que un vahído pasajero la azotara de golpe mientras arrastraba los pies por el alfombrado de seda. Dejó pasar el ligero momento de mareo y se concentró en su hermana del corazón.

—Alice, ¿qué sucede?

La doncella no soportó más. Llevándose las manos a la cara, ocultó su rostro en ellas y dejó escapar un triste sollozo.

—¡Ay, Bella! —gimoteó—. ¡Lo siento, no me encuentro bien el día de hoy!

Y con esas palabras se echó a llorar sin más.

Compadeciéndose de su tristeza, la heredera al trono la envolvió en sus brazos como a una hermana pequeña y le permitió llorar en su hombro, frotando su espalda enérgicamente mientras miraba a un Edward atónito y bastante incómodo.

—Edward, querido mío, ¿por qué no te cambias y me esperas abajo para desayunar? —le sugirió en un susurro.

Perceptivo como era, el príncipe entendió de inmediato que su esposa deseaba hablar a solas con su amiga, y en el más cuidadoso silencio asintió y se levantó del lecho. En pocos minutos se las arregló para vestirse solo, cuidando siempre de no mover su brazo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Aunque ya estaba casi completamente curado y sin vendajes, su padre seguía recomendándole mucha precaución en sus movimientos. Pasó rápidamente un peine por sus cabellos cobrizos y verificó en el espejo que su imagen fuera al menos pulcra a pesar de la velocidad con la que se había arreglado.

—Estaré en el comedor —se despidió en voz baja con una tímida sonrisa. Isabella se la devolvió con gesto agradecido y esperó a que se hubiera ido para dirigir su atención a su doncella, que aún lloraba a mares sobre su hombro.

—Alice, ¿por qué no te sientas y hablamos bien de esto?

La criada levantó el rostro y sacudió la cabeza, negándose enérgicamente mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

—Oh, no, no, tú tienes que bajar a desayunar, te están esperando. No puedo estar reteniéndote con mis cosas, ya demasiado me he demorado en venir a despertarte como para...

—Alice, por favor, no seas tonta —la interrumpió Isabella. Si había una cosa de Alice que le molestaba era que se pusiera por debajo de su nivel. De acuerdo, ella era sólo una doncella y Bella era nada menos que la heredera al trono de Calcedonia. Pero su cariño era de hermanas y entre hermanas no se suponía que hubiera ese tipo de diferencias—. El desayuno puede esperar, tú no.

—No, no —insistió la criada, soltándose de su abrazo y llevándola de la mano hasta su tocador—. Tengo que peinarte, y empolvarte, y buscarte un vestido bonito...

—Y decirme lo que te ha sucedido para que te encuentres así de desdichada —agregó Bella seriamente, mientras Alice la sentaba a la fuerza en la pequeña banqueta frente al espejo del tocador—. ¿Alguna de las muchachas te ha dicho algo malo? ¿Jessica te está molestando?

Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba el cepillo de nácar y comenzaba a pasar sus suaves cerdas por el cabello avellanado de la princesa.

—No, no es eso —contestó con un suspiro.

—¿Te han regañado Sus Majestades? —intentó adivinar por segunda vez.

—No, no, nada de eso, Bella.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con Jasper?

La sola mención de su nombre bastó para que el rostro de Alice se contorsionara en una expresión de puro dolor y el llanto brotara con fuerza de sus ojos oscuros.

—Oh, Alice —Isabella quiso ponerse de pie para abrazarla, pero sintió tal revoltijo en el estómago que no pudo ni pararse. Sí que le había sentado mal la salsa de pescado de la cena anterior. Tomó en cambio su mano libre y la apretó con fuerza, intentando transmitirle su cariño y apoyo. Su madre Renée solía hacerlo con ella cuando era pequeña, y siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —mintió Alice a lágrima viva, intentando secar un poco su rostro con el dorso de la mano, sin soltar jamás el cepillo.

—¿Pero qué ocurrió? —preguntó confundida. Hacía apenas dos semanas Jasper había estado en su presencia y la de su marido, pidiendo permiso para declarar su amor a Alice con una rosa del jardín Real. La princesa no había dicho nada a su criada para no echarle a perder la sorpresa, pero estaba segura de que pronto estarían prometidos y Alice misma correría a contarle de su inmensa felicidad. No tenía sentido alguno que, estando tan enamorada, ella lo hubiera rechazado y se encontrara ahora tan descorazonada—. Podría haber apostado que entre tú y él todo marchaba maravillosamente.

—Eso pensé yo también, pero me equivoqué. Oh, Bella, me equivoqué tanto con él. Él no... no es el hombre que yo creía —afirmó, aún intentando convencerse a sí misma de ello, mientras retomaba su tarea y volvía a cepillar el cabello de su ama—. Es un cretino, un zorro con piel de cordero.

Isabella la observó con ojos bien abiertos, anonadada por la firmeza del comentario de su doncella.

—Pero, Alice, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque lo es —contestó ella con dureza—. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho, Bella?

—No, no lo sé y quiero saberlo, así que por favor dime. No comprendo qué pudo haber ocurrido para que tu visión sobre él haya cambiado de modo tan drástico.

—Esta mañana... —comenzó, su voz tomando un nuevo tinte de angustia— Esta mañana he abierto la puerta de mi alcoba, y me he encontrado con... con un... con un ramo de albahaca... de su parte —explicó en un hilo de voz.

Ahora sí que los ojos castaños de la princesa se volvieron redondos como un par de monedas.

—¿Qué? ¿Albahaca? —murmuró desconcertada.

—Como lo oyes. El muy miserable me envió albahaca. No sólo eso, tuvo además la desfachatez de escribirme una carta y decirme que hace tiempo que me desprecia, pero por cobarde no había tenido las agallas de decírmelo —gimoteó, y de sus labios escapó un puchero como los de los niños pequeños—. Me desprecia, Bella. Jasper... Jasper no me quiere.

—No puedo creerlo... —la princesa pronunció esas palabras en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

—Tampoco yo, pero así es.

—No, Alice, lo digo en serio, no puedo creer lo que dices. Debe haber un error, él no pudo haberte hecho algo así.

—Lo hizo, Bella —suspiró la muchacha, terminando con el cabello de la princesa para comenzar a ocuparse de su maquillaje—. Se burló de mí. Fingió cariño y se rió de mis sentimientos en mi cara.

—Alice, espera —Isabella respiró profundo y decidió contarle todo lo que sabía. Había algo en todo eso que no cuadraba, y Alice tenía que saberlo antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas—. Jasper sí te quiere. No es posible que no te quiera.

—No me quiere, Bella. Por mucho que duela, él no me quiere. De nada sirve que lo niegue.

—No, Alice, no comprendes —insistió—. Jasper estuvo aquí, en esta alcoba, hace tan sólo unos días, pidiendo permiso a Edward para cortar una rosa roja y regalártela. Está enamorado de ti, Alice.

Tal vez por la costumbre de mantener siempre la esperanza viva, tal vez por la necesidad de creer que no todo estaba perdido, el corazón de la pequeña criada dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, como si por un instante pudiera volver a latir con normalidad, sin ese dolor insoportable de no ser correspondido. Pero Alice había aprendido. El golpe que aquellas flores y aquella carta le habían asestado, el golpe de Jasper confesándole que todo era obra suya y que así sentía en realidad, le habían hecho abrir los ojos a la cruda verdad. No podía hacer que él la amara. Soñar con él, pensar en él, amarlo en secreto no bastaba para que él sintiera lo mismo por ella. Y por mucho que Bella creyera en él, ella ya no podía hacerlo. No después de haber oído de su propia boca cuántos esfuerzos en vano había hecho para no detestarla, y cómo había fallado en el intento.

Su pequeña sonrisa ilusionada desapareció tan pronto como llegó, y fue reemplazada por un triste suspiro.

—Ha de haber engañado a Edward también. Es un buen mentiroso.

—Alice, piensa. ¿Con qué objeto se pondría en el aprieto de hablar con el Príncipe de Aguamarina sólo para hacerlo parte de un engaño? Ningún sirviente con un poco de sentido común haría algo semejante.

—No lo sé, Bella —la doncella respondió mientras empolvaba sus mejillas sin ganas, signo inconfundible de lo mal que se sentía. Si había algo que a Alice le gustaba de su trabajo era arreglar a Isabella por las mañanas, pero aquél día ni de eso tenía ánimos—. Sólo sé que lo que apareció en mi puerta no fue una rosa sino un ramo de albahaca y una carta de su puño y letra explicándome su posición.

Por mucho que le dio vueltas al asunto, la princesa no pudo borrar la expresión de desconcierto grabada en su rostro.

—No comprendo, Alice, de verdad que no comprendo. No pudo haberte dejado un recado así después de estar aquí mismo hace dos semanas, pidiendo permiso para regalarte una rosa roja y confesando su amor por ti y sus deseos de hacerte feliz. O está completamente demente, o algo ha debido suceder. ¿Has hablado con él para pedirle explicaciones?

—Sí. Por eso es que estoy así. Él mismo se presentó ante mí y asumió la responsabilidad por las flores y la carta.

La menuda criada acabó con el maquillaje y, tras verificar el resultado, tomó la mano de la princesa y la condujo hacia el vestidor. Bella volvió a sentir el azote de un ligero mareo, y el malestar se reflejó en su rostro.

—¿Tú te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño. Por muy ensimismada que estuviera en sus pensamientos, el cambio en el tono de las mejillas de su ama no le pasó desapercibido—. Te ves más pálida de lo habitual, incluso con el rubor que te apliqué.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ha de ser un pequeño malestar por la cena de anoche —Isabella le restó importancia, respirando profundo e intentando reponerse mientras Alice hurgaba entre los delicados vestidos—. Pero dime, ¿en verdad te dijo que ese recado era obra suya?

—En efecto. No lo negó en absoluto.

—¿Te dio algún tipo de explicación?

—Sólo que no podía evitarlo, que jamás había pensado que llegaría a detestarme así, pero que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas —explicó con la voz cargada de tristeza, al tiempo que sacaba un bonito vestido en tonos escarlata y lo depositaba sobre el diván.

—¿Eso dijo?

—No con esas palabras, pero esa fue la intención.

La muchacha ayudó a la princesa a colocarse el vestido, y luego tiró de los cordones del corsé para ajustarlo a la manera habitual.

—Ay... —murmuró Bella entre dientes, ahogando un quejido—. Alice, comprendo que estés mal, pero ten a bien no desquitarte conmigo —bromeó.

La doncella le respondió alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al corsé. Me parece que lo has apretado de más. Siento que el escote me va a estallar.

Alice dejó escapar una diminuta risa pero sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Lo he ajustado igual que siempre, Bella. Ni un milímetro de más.

—Pero me siento extremadamente incómoda.

—Siempre lo estás —le recordó Alice.

—Sí, pero hoy más. Apenas puedo respirar.

—Así ha sido siempre —insistió la pequeña mujer—. Es lo que dicta la moda, Bella.

—Bueno, sí, pero ahora me está empezando a doler. En serio, Alice, me aprieta demasiado aquí.

La joven heredera señaló discretamente el área del busto y agregó una mueca de sufrimiento. La doncella suspiró y reconoció para sus adentros que el escote se veía realmente muy comprimido dentro de ese corsé. Se le figuró extraño, ya que no había tenido ese problema al colocárselo un mes atrás, pero accedió de todos modos a darle a Isabella un poco más de espacio para respirar.

—De acuerdo, soltaré un poco los lazos —le dijo, y lo hizo de inmediato. Bella sintió el alivio al instante.

—Gracias, así está mucho mejor —sonrió, y se miró al espejo mientras Alice buscaba unos zapatos acordonados a tono—. Entonces, retornando al tema que nos incumbe... ¿Crees que tienes motivos suficientemente claros para aseverar que Jasper te aborrece?

Alice contestó con una mueca y se agachó para vestir los pies de Isabella con unos coquetos zapatos en punta.

—¿Crees que no los tengo?

Bella meditó su respuesta unos segundos y luego habló con calma. No quería que Alice se sintiera incomprendida o poco acompañada en esa desilusión tan grande para ella, pero tampoco quería que cometiera un error apresurándose a dar por sentado que aquél hombre que tan sincero se había mostrado en sus sentimientos era nada más que un miserable impostor.

—Creo que tienes motivos, pero insisto en que no los encuentro claros. Es demasiado confuso.

—Confuso, sí, pero así son las cosas, y aunque se me parta el corazón tendré que aceptarlo —suspiró Alice, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas una vez más—. No sé si pueda dejar de amarlo, pero me alejaré de él de cualquier modo. Me duele aquí de sólo pensar en esas flores y esa carta y ese desprecio —confesó llevándose una mano al pecho, al tiempo que una nueva lágrima rodaba por su mejilla—. No quiero imaginar cuánto dolerá verlo paseándose por el castillo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Puedo hablar con él si quieres, pedirle las explicaciones pertinentes y...

—No —la interrumpió Alice sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente—. Las vagas explicaciones que tenía para dar ya me las ha dado a mí, y su rechazo es algo con lo que tendré que aprender a lidiar sola. Si Jasper me odia y no encontró otra manera de decirlo, pues quedará en su conciencia y en mi corazón. No quiero ya tener nada que me una a él, por lo que te ruego no le llames ni le preguntes nada acerca de esto. Prefiero que crea que su actitud me tiene sin cuidado, o al menos que no me crea destrozada por lo que ha hecho. No quiero darle el gusto de verme sufrir por él. No lo merece.

Los ojos de Isabella se humedecieron al sentir la amargura en el tono de su más querida amiga. La inocente dulzura de su voz había desaparecido de un día para otro, y la princesa se preguntó si el rechazo de Jasper se llevaría para siempre aquella alegría que siempre había caracterizado a su pequeña hermana del alma. Le enojaba enormemente pensar que algo así pudiera suceder, que una mujer tan joven pudiera perder su optimismo y su felicidad tan sólo por el mal proceder de un hombre desalmado; que la sonrisa sincera de cada mañana pudiera ser reemplazada por una triste y simulada. Pero no la culpaba, por supuesto que no. Si Edward no la hubiera correspondido, tal vez Bella no hubiera vuelto a esbozar una sonrisa genuina en su vida.

Sin preámbulos, le abrió los brazos y le regaló una mirada compasiva. Alice no tardó en arrojarse a sus brazos y apretarla con fuerza, echándose a llorar una vez más.

—Oh, Alice... —suspiró la princesa—. Por favor, intenta tomarlo con calma y analizar bien lo que ha pasado. Puede que te estés equivocando mucho acerca de los sentimientos de Jasper.

—No me equivoco, Bella. Él me hizo saber su aborrecimiento del modo menos decoroso, y cuando estuvo frente a mí ni siquiera lo negó.

—Pues a Edward y a mí nos hizo saber de su amor inagotable y sus deseos de estar contigo, y no puedo dejar de creerle.

Alice se separó de su abrazo y la miró extrañada, secando sus mejillas húmedas y dejando escapar un sollozo.

—¿Por qué no? Yo ya he dejado de hacerlo.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa apenada y tomó su mano como antes, dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Porque he visto su mirada, Alice, y es la misma con la que Edward me mira, la misma con la que yo lo miro a él —explicó con la mayor de las simplezas—. Me he dado cuenta de que muchas personas somos malas demostrando nuestros sentimientos, y pésimas diciéndolos a viva voz. Pero la mirada no miente. Cuando amas en serio, no hay fuerza capaz de contener el brillo expectante con el que se tiñen tus ojos. Tú lo tienes, incluso hoy, desesperanzada como estás. Lo tienes porque aún lo amas. Y te juro, Alice, como que eres la hermana que siempre soñé tener, que la tarde en que Jasper estuvo aquí su mirada hablaba por él. Pronunció tu nombre y los ojos se le volvieron un par de luceros. Tú me conoces. Sabes que no tengo ni la décima parte de tu optimismo, y que tiendo a ser desconfiada aún en ocasiones en que no debería serlo. Puedo dudar de la palabra de un hombre que dice estar enamorado. Puedo dudar de su palabra, así como puedo dudar de las flores y la carta que te ha hecho llegar. Puedo dudar de todo. Pero dudar del brillo en su mirada... Eso no puedo hacerlo, Alice. Sería como dudar de la mirada de mi esposo, y eso es algo que no haré jamás.

La doncella no contestó, y tampoco Bella dijo nada más. No era necesario. Sabía que Alice no cambiaría de parecer de un momento a otro, pero contaba con que guardaría sus palabras y las tendría presentes cuando se permitiera pensar en soledad acerca de todo lo ocurrido. Tal vez incluso se decidiera a hablar una vez más con Jasper y pudiera finalmente comprender qué había ocurrido para que el mismo hombre que había asegurado a otros amarla apasionadamente de pronto decidiera rechazarla con tanta alevosía.

—¿Sabes? Una vez oí a una joven decir que el destino tiene sus misterios, y que todo lo compone a su debido tiempo —le recordó sus propias palabras con una sonrisa—. Y yo creo que tiene razón.

Alice sonrió tristemente y bajó la mirada.

—Pues espero que lo componga pronto, porque duele mucho —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin más palabras para paliar tanto desconsuelo, Bella le dio un último abrazo de sincero cariño y apoyo, y las dos mujeres salieron de la alcoba en el más profundo silencio.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

—¿Te encuentras mejor, esposa mía? —Edward preguntó más tarde a su mujer mientras tomaba su mano, una vez se hubieron sentado juntos en un par de blancas sillas de hierro armoniosamente ubicadas en el jardín Real. Todavía le duraba la preocupación por lo que había ocurrido en el desayuno.

Isabella sintió el roce de la brisa otoñal en sus mejillas y la dejó entrar en sus pulmones, inhalando despacio y profundo.

—Sí, el té de Charlotte me sentó muy bien —asintió con calma, devolviendo la caricia de esa mano que tomaba la suya con adoración—. Estoy casi repuesta, sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos un instante, oyendo a los petirrojos cantar mientras trabajaban en la construcción de sus pequeños nidos. Así se mantuvo un rato, disfrutando en silencio de la naturaleza y la quietud, y hubiera continuado así toda la mañana de no ser por el sonido constante de los suspiros de su inquieto marido a su lado.

—Te digo que estoy bien, Edward, no es preciso que te inquietes por esto —insistió, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida—. Sí que has resultado sobreprotector, esposo mío.

El muchacho hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

—No soy sobreprotector, soy cuidadoso con la gente que amo —replicó, pero agregó avergonzado—: Excepto cuando hago que se arrojen a un lago revuelto para salvarme.

Isabella dejó escapar una pequeña risa y palmeó con cariño el dorso de su mano.

—Ya olvídate de eso, Edward —le dijo en un murmullo, cuidando de no remover viejas heridas, antes de retomar su volumen de voz habitual—. Y olvídate también de esto, no es motivo para preocuparse.

Una segunda mueca se dibujó en los labios del tenso príncipe. Si había algo que lo caracterizaba y lo oponía a su efusivo hermano, era la serenidad y el aplomo con los que tomaba cualquier asunto que se le presentara en su vida. No era usual verlo en ese estado de inquietud, pero él estaba convencido de que su reacción era más que comprensible, dada la situación que acababa de pasar con su joven consorte.

—Pues a mí me preocupa que mi esposa se pase media hora en el cuarto de baño devolviendo los pocos bocados que ingirió durante el desayuno.

—Ay, Edward... —rodó los ojos la princesa.

—No es normal, Bella.

—Es sólo una indigestión. Te lo dije, esa salsa de pescado no estaba buena.

—Pero todos cenamos lo mismo y a ninguno nos has visto en tu estado.

—Tal vez ustedes tengan un estómago más fuerte que el mío—retrucó Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es nada del otro mundo, esposo. Además, ya me siento perfectamente bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura. Es más, tengo apetito —comentó, sintiendo el vacío en su estómago.

Paseando la vista por el verde jardín divisó a Angela cargando un cesto de ropa a la distancia y alzó una mano para llamar su atención. La joven criada caminó presurosa hasta donde estaban y saludó con una reverencia.

—Dígame, Alteza, ¿en qué puedo servirle? ¿Le ha sentado bien el té de hierbas?

—Sí, muchas gracias Angela, ya me encuentro repuesta —aseguró con una sonrisa, tanto para la criada como para su esposo que aún tenía sus dudas—. ¿Puedes traerme algo para comer, por favor? Estoy algo hambrienta.

Edward arqueó las cejas sin decir palabra. Resultaba sorprendente que tras haber devuelto todo lo que había ingerido una hora atrás ya tuviera deseos de comer otra vez. Tal vez sí había sido solo una pequeña indigestión de la que se había repuesto fácilmente.

—Por supuesto, Alteza. ¿Qué desearía usted que traiga?

La princesa se llevó una mano a la barbilla y meditó sus opciones.

—Pues... se me antoja algo de pan con mantequilla. Tráeme por favor tres rebanadas grandes —pidió, pero se corrigió al instante—. No, disculpa, mejor que sean cuatro.

—Cuatro rebanadas de pan con mantequilla.

—Mantequilla y mermelada de moras, por favor.

—Muy bien, Alteza —asintió la doncella.

—Y si es posible, pídele a Charlotte que las espolvoree con azúcar y les rocíe un poco de miel.

—Como usted guste, Alteza. Lo traeré enseguida.

La muchacha se dispuso a partir, pero la voz de la princesa la detuvo.

—Oh, Angela...

—¿Sí, Alteza?

—¿Han quedado bollos de crema de la cena de ayer?

—Sí, Alteza.

—Bien. Tráeme uno, por favor.

—En un momento, Mi Señora.

—Mejor dos.

—¿Dos bollos de crema, Alteza?

—Eso y las rebanadas de pan.

—Como usted guste, Alteza.

Las cejas de Edward comenzaron a elevarse hasta límites insospechados.

—Bella... —intentó llamar su atención, pero su esposa estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en su menú.

—¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué me gustaría también? Unos huevos revueltos con un poco de tocino.

A esa altura, Angela ya estaba casi tan confundida como Edward. Casi.

—¿Cuatro rebanadas grandes de pan con mantequilla, mermelada de moras, azúcar y miel, dos bollos de crema y una ración de huevos revueltos con tocino, Mi Señora? —preguntó dubitativa, repasando que no se le olvidara nada.

—Sí, con eso estará bien, Angela.

—¿Gusta algo de beber para bajar... es decir para acompañar esa comida, Alteza?

—Oh, sí, casi lo olvido. Pídele a Charlotte una jarra de ese té de hierbas frío, por favor. No quisiera beber algo que dañe mi estómago.

La doncella se quedó en silencio un instante, haciendo esfuerzos inusitados por no poner los ojos como platos luego de oír ese comentario final.

—Por supuesto, Alteza, tiene usted razón. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—No, eso es todo por el momento, gracias.

—Lo traeré enseguida, Mi Señora.

Angela se marchó hacia el castillo y Bella sonrió, satisfecha con su elección y ansiosa por degustar esos manjares.

—Bella... —la llamó Edward otra vez—. Te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí, mi cielo, pero desayuné hace sólo una hora. No creo que pueda comer la mitad de todo eso.

La joven frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?

—De la comida. Pediste para los dos, ¿no es así? —adivinó. No era posible que hubiera ordenado todo eso para ella sola después del episodio de esa mañana—. Puedo acompañarte con alguna rebanada de pan si quieres. Tal vez un bollo más tarde.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de echarse a reír.

—Ay, querido, lo siento, no pedí para ti. ¿Querías ordenar algo?

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron tanto que Bella creyó que se le saldrían de las órbitas.

—¿Pediste toda esa comida para ti sola?

La de Calcedonia se sintió tan intimidada por ese par de olivas que tuvo que esquivarle la mirada.

—S...Sí. Bueno, ten en cuenta que no como nada desde ayer en la noche, tengo el estómago vacío.

—Lo tienes vacío por haber devuelto todo lo que comiste. ¿No que era una indigestión?

—Sí.

—¿Y estando indigesta te vas a comer cuatro rebanadas de pan repletas de aderezos, dos bollos de crema y huevos con tocino?

—Tengo hambre, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—¡Quiero que cuides un poco tu salud! —le reprochó—. ¿Cómo crees que le sentará a tu estómago todo eso en este momento?

—No me sentará mal, para eso pedí el té de hierbas.

—El té de hierbas no arregla todo mágicamente.

Isabella bufó y le soltó la mano, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bella, te va a hacer daño, es mucho para ti y tú no estás bien esta mañana.

—Ya te dije que estoy mejor.

—Que estés mejor no significa que tengas que atorarte de comida.

La princesa rodó los ojos antes de obsequiarle una mueca.

—¿Te das cuenta? Te pones peor que mi padre, Edward. Eres sobreprotector.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres, claro que sí.

—Eso no es cierto, claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Pues quéjate todo lo que quieras pero no voy a dejar que te comas todo eso.

—Lo haré.

—No lo harás.

—Me comeré ese pan y esos bollos y ese huevo con tocino te guste o no, Edward. No veo por qué tienes que estar... —comenzó la frase, pero un pensamiento la interrumpió abruptamente—. ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé qué es lo que pasa! —exclamó de golpe, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos más ofendida que nunca—. Te preocupa mi figura, ¿no es así?

Edward se encontró una vez más con los ojos desorbitados y atacado por la confusión.

—¿Tu figura?

—¡Sí, eso es lo que sucede! ¡Te preocupa que empiece a comer demasiado y termine redonda como un tonel de vino!

—Bella, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?

—Te lo advierto, Edward, yo te amo más allá de cómo luzcas y espero que me ames del mismo modo; no me parece correcto que pretendas hacerme desfallecer de hambre para que siga yo cabiendo en estos condenados vestidos de aquí al día en que me muera.

El de Aguamarina estaba tan desconcertado que permaneció un momento en silencio y con la boca entreabierta, pensando en qué decir.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien, amor mío? —preguntó finalmente.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece, estás diciendo incoherencias sin cesar.

—No son incoherencias.

—Sí lo son. Sabes de sobra que no me importa cuánto peses o cómo luzcas, te amaría lo mismo si estuvieras tan grande como mi tía Esther. Lo que me importa es que no acabes con una indigestión peor de la que ya traes.

Isabella permaneció seria y en silencio durante un largo minuto, y cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas Edward creyó que le daría un ataque al corazón.

—Bella, amor mío, ¿qué tienes, mi cielo? —le preguntó mucho más preocupado que antes, acercando su silla aún más a la de ella.

—No es nada, se me pasará —le aseguró, sacudiendo una mano en el aire.

—Mi vida, te lo ruego, dime qué tienes.

—Es una tontería.

—Dímelo de todos modos.

—Es que... Es sólo que... ¡No quiero acabar tan grande como tu tía Esther, Edward!

La de Calcedonia estalló de pronto en llanto y el príncipe se quedó perplejo observando la reacción desmesurada de su mujer. Cuando pudo reaccionar, sacó un pequeño pañuelo del bolsillo de su casaca y se lo ofreció rápidamente mientras frotaba su espalda con ternura.

—Bella... Amor mío... No llores, mi cielo... Tú no... Mi tía Esther... Tú no eres la tía Esther, no tienes por qué... por qué acabar como ella —balbuceó las primeras palabras que se cruzaron por su mente, aunque no tuvieran demasiada coherencia—. Y si acabas como ella, pues bien, tampoco es tan malo. Apuesto a que redonda también te verías hermosa.

—¡Edward!

—¡De verdad, esposa!

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, hipando y sonándose la nariz con el pañuelo de Edward.

—Por supuesto, querida.

—¿Y tú me amarías igual?

—Tanto y más.

—¿Aunque acabe como una rueda de carretilla?

—Aunque acabes del tamaño de la luna llena.

—¿No me mientes?

—Jamás osaría, mi vida.

Isabella suspiró largamente y se tranquilizó, calmando pero poco los nervios de su ya alterado esposo, que comenzaba a preguntarse si el té de Charlotte no habría producido efectos secundarios en su joven consorte.

—Gracias, Edward —le dijo despacio—. Lo siento, creo que lo de Alice me ha dejado un poco angustiada.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, querida —el príncipe secó él mismo los restos de lágrimas en las mejillas de su esposa y besó con amor la punta de su nariz antes de echar un vistazo a los alrededores—. Mira, aquí viene Angela con tu comida.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó enseguida.

—Qué bien —sonrió, y tomó de buena gana la charola que la doncella le ofreció.

—Aquí tiene, Alteza, todo como lo pidió —sonrió a su vez amablemente la criada.

—Gracias, Angela... ¿Qué es ese olor tan fuerte?

—¿A qué se refiere, Mi Señora?

—El aroma que sale de las rebanadas de pan.

Angela procuró no arquear demasiado las cejas cuando respondió.

—Es la miel que pidió, Alteza.

—Vaya... qué dulce huele... Empalagoso... —comentó por lo bajo, mientras el estómago comenzaba a revolvérsele una vez más y las mejillas se le ponían de un color blanco casi verdoso—. Ay... Edward... Angela, ¿podrías...? ...Ay, necesito usar el cuarto de baño... —declaró poniéndose de pie en un instante y entregándole la bandeja de vuelta a Angela.

—Bella, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó el príncipe, preocupado por enésima vez. ¿Tendría un respiro en algún momento de la mañana?

—Nauseas, nauseas, nauseas, ¡aj!

La de Calcedonia se echó a correr hacia el castillo con una mano pegada a la boca y su marido pegado a la espalda.

—¡Bella!... Cielos, Bella, te dije que era mucho...

—¡Cállate, Edward!

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

La Princesa María caminó grácilmente por los pasillos del castillo de Aguamarina acompañada por el mayor de sus guardias. Portaba la más orgullosa de las sonrisas, sabiéndose cada día más cerca de su esperada boda con el heredero de aquel espléndido reino.

Sus deseos de dar un paseo con su prometido habían sido truncados por la noticia de que éste se encontraba un tanto indispuesto esa mañana. Por fortuna Emmett tenía decoro y se había quedado descansando en su recámara, no como su desagradable futura concuñada que había bajado al comedor para dar un espectáculo bochornoso y repugnante durante el desayuno. Había que verla devorando esa primera rebanada de pan como una muerta de hambre, para después ponerse verde de las náuseas y correr al cuarto de baño más cercano. Toda una pordiosera enfundada en un vestido de princesa que ni siquiera sabía lucir.

De todos modos, más allá de sus frustrados planes, María había aprovechado bien las horas reuniéndose con el sastre Real para continuar con los arreglos de su vestido de bodas. Más cristales, había pedido con su mejor sonrisa, sacando a relucir sus dientes perlados. Más cristales, más pedrería y más oro. Su vestido tenía que ser el más exquisito que hubiera visto Aguamarina, y varias veces más distinguido que el que había portado la Princesa Isabella un mes y medio atrás.

Tras haber obtenido la promesa de que todo se haría como ella dispusiera, la de Pasos Blancos se dirigía ahora a su recámara para escribir una carta a su padre y ponerlo al tanto de las últimas buenas nuevas, cuando al pasar por el despacho del Rey Carlisle unas palabras discretas llamaron su atención y la pusieron en alerta.

—Estoy muy preocupada, Carlisle. No sé que haremos con Emmett si continúa de esta manera.

La joven oyó la voz acongojada de la Reina Esme y se frenó de golpe, estirando una mano para tomar a su guardia por el brazo y detenerlo en sus pasos. James estuvo a punto de preguntar qué ocurría, pero el dedo índice sobre los labios de Su Señora le ordenó que no emitiera sonido.

Rápidamente se ubicaron detrás de la puerta entreabierta en completo silencio, el guardia vigilando los alrededores para evitar ser descubiertos en aquel acto de espionaje, mientras la princesa escuchaba la conversación con suma atención.

—¿Crees que es algo serio? —oyó la voz de un dubitativo Carlisle—. No lo sé, querida. Ya conoces a nuestro hijo, siempre se disgusta cuando las cosas no se hacen a su manera.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, amor mío. Lo que vi ayer en su rostro, lo que oí en sus palabras no era disgusto; era tristeza. Está muy afligido, Carlisle. María no le atrae en absoluto. Se ha convencido de que nunca se enamorará de ella y que su matrimonio sólo le traerá desdicha.

La de Pasos Blancos puso sus ojos de esmeralda en blanco, sin creer lo que oía. Eso sí que estaba fuera de sus planes. Con la mandíbula tiesa, se llevó el puño a la boca y hundió en él sus blancos dientes, queriendo liberar la tensión.

Maldito Emmett. Le había dicho que le agradaba, que quería besarla, que la deseaba. El muy embustero la había engañado con sus encantos de seductor.

Y no es que a la muchacha le doliera que él no la quisiera, en absoluto. Tampoco ella lo quería, si bien lo encontraba muy atractivo. Por lo visto él no tenía ni el carácter ni la firmeza ni la ambición que ella podía llegar a admirar en un hombre. Era un inmaduro que prefería la soltería y los amoríos en lugar de afirmarse como futuro soberano de dos reinos, y esa era una postura intolerable para la princesa de Pasos Blancos, cuyo único objetivo en la vida era obtener el mayor poder posible.

Lo que a María realmente le importaba era que su futuro como Reina de Aguamarina corriera peligro. Si Emmett lograba convencer a sus padres de que lo mejor era suspender la boda, su ambiciosa prometida perdería al mejor candidato que había disponible en ese momento. Los pocos herederos que quedaban solteros pertenecían a reinos pequeños y bastante pobres en comparación con Aguamarina. Perder la oportunidad de contraer matrimonio con Emmett era bajar varios niveles en la escalinata hacia el poder.

—Esme, mi cielo, sabes muy bien que Emmett ha rechazado la idea del matrimonio desde un principio, aún antes de conocer a su prometida. Estoy seguro de que esto no tiene que ver con María, sino con sus deseos de permanecer soltero. Está encaprichado, querida.

—Pero Carlisle, querido, no ha salido de su habitación desde ayer en la noche —insistió la Reina, dándole sin querer más malas nuevas a María. ¿Entonces no estaba indispuesto? ¿Le habían mentido para no decirle que Emmett estaba negado a casarse con ella?—. Esta mañana he pasado por la puerta de su alcoba y lo he oído sollozar.

—¿Emmett? ¿Llorando? —esta vez la voz del Rey se tiñó de preocupación—. ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente, querido. Está destrozado, y temo que se debe a nuestra decisión de desposarlo.

La de Pasos Blancos frunció el ceño, desconcertada y asqueada a la vez. ¿Su prometido, un hombre adulto llorando como un pequeño mocoso? Increíble. Su padre jamás había derramado una lágrima, ni siquiera cuando su madre se había marchado con ese despreciable mercader. No era posible que su prometido fuera un débil que lloriqueaba ante la perspectiva de contraer matrimonio. ¡Con ella, que era una mujer fuerte y atractiva! Debería estar llorando por no estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Ella era demasiado para él, excepto porque él contaba con un Reino más importante, su único encanto además de su cuerpo robusto y sus ojos brillantes y azules. Si no fuera tan poderoso se iría ella misma en busca de un hombre de verdad.

—No comprendo —se oyó una vez más la voz de Carlisle—. Cuando arreglé su matrimonio estaba seguro de que él olvidaría todos sus reclamos con sólo verla. Es una mujer muy bella, no puedo creer que no sienta nada por ella.

—Pues así es. Ni siquiera tiene ánimos de intentar acercársele y conocerla —suspiró Esme—. Yo... le he preguntado si su rechazo se debe a... a alguna otra mujer.

—¿Crees que se halle involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien más? —preguntó el soberano, sorprendido, y así de sorprendidos se encontraron María y James detrás de la puerta.

—Él me lo ha negado, pero la manera tan tibia en que lo hizo me hace creer que está mintiendo. No lo sé, Carlisle, sospecho por su actitud que está pensando en otra mujer. Sé que nuestro hijo se molesta mucho cuando las cosas no salen como él desea, pero también sé que respeta nuestras normas y enfrenta las vicisitudes como un caballero. Algo muy fuerte debe de pasarle para que se niegue tan rotundamente a casarse con María sin siquiera conocerla bien. Emmett es impulsivo, es efusivo y muy volátil, lo sé. Pero jamás se ha encerrado a llorar en su alcoba por no querer acatar una orden tuya, querido. Temo que esto sea más que un simple capricho. Temo que esté enamorado de alguien más y nos lo esté ocultando.

—Querida, si te lo ha negado ha de ser cierto. Piensa que está deseoso de cancelar esta boda. Si hubiera alguien más te lo habría dicho de inmediato. Sabe que consideramos sus sentimientos, y que de estar él realmente enamorado de otra princesa reconsideraríamos nuestra decisión de desposarlo a María.

La recién nombrada apretó los dientes con fuerza, sus luminosos ojos verdes opacados de pronto por un oscuro velo de furia. El Rey tenía razón: de estar su prometido enamorado de otra princesa, seguramente lo confesaría para zafarse de ese arreglo matrimonial. Pero tal vez ahí estuviera la clave. Tal vez Emmett estuviera enamorado de otra mujer que no fuera princesa, una mujer que representara para él un amor prohibido, y entonces él prefiriera callar y sufrir en soledad sabiendo que su unión no contaría jamás con la bendición de sus padres.

¿Pero quién podía ser? ¿Quién era la zorra que se estaba interponiendo entre ella y su futuro marido, alguien a quien él no pudiera unirse en matrimonio aunque lo deseara? Tenía que averiguar quién era y deshacerse de ella de inmediato, asegurarse de que ningún amorío atentara contra su tan cercana boda.

Trató de hacer un repaso mental de las mujeres que habían estado alrededor del príncipe en el último mes y medio, pero su intento quedó coartado en cuanto James tironeó de su brazo y la obligó a retomar la caminata por los pasillos. La de Pasos Blancos amagó a protestar y ponerlo en su lugar, pero comprendió al instante que su guardia tenía buenas razones para alejarla de su puesto de espía: alguien bajaba por las escaleras y, si no disimulaban, los atraparían escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Quien apareció fue Eric, el mensajero Real, cargando en sus manos varios sobres que aún no había alcanzado a entregar.

—Tenga usted muy buenos días, Su Alteza —saludó con una reverencia—. Traigo carta de Su Majestad el Rey Laurent para Su Alteza. ¿Desea que sea entregada en sus aposentos o prefiere tomarla ahora?

—Dámela —se limitó a responder ella con una expresión inquieta en el rostro.

Eric encontró rápidamente el sobre y se lo entregó en mano. Como siempre, María corroboró que el lacrado estuviera intacto.

—Bien. Retírate —le dijo con voz fría. No estaba de humor para simular el más mínimo aprecio por la servidumbre de aquel Reino de locos, donde la Realeza era atenta con la servidumbre, donde los príncipes lloraban como niños, las princesas comían de modo nauseabundo y se retiraban de la mesa descompuestas, y los reyes consideraban los sentimientos de sus hijos a la hora de desposarlos en lugar de priorizar una buena posición.

—Tenga usted buenos días, Alteza —se despidió Eric con una reverencia, y desapareció por el pasillo sin decir más.

María y James subieron las mismas escaleras que el mensajero acababa de bajar y continuaron rumbo a la recámara de la de Pasos Blancos.

—Alteza... —comenzó el guardia, buscando el modo de solidarizarse con ella en esa situación tan poco favorable, para asegurar su lugar como mano derecha de la princesa.

La reacción de María fue, una vez más, muy diferente a la esperada.

—Guarda silencio, James. Demasiadas tonterías acabo de escuchar como para seguir oyendo las tuyas—le dijo despacio pero con claro disgusto. Llegaron a la puerta de su alcoba y la princesa ingresó sin decir palabra, mientras él se quedaba afuera haciendo guardia.

Ni bien entrar, la joven abrió el sobre de un tirón mientras se sentaba a los pies de su primoroso diván y maldecía entre dientes. Seguramente su padre le escribía para ver cómo iba todo. Ahora ella, que hasta entonces había estado orgullosa de lo bien encaminada que iba su boda y pensaba contárselo en su próxima carta, tendría que decirle que la situación se había complicado, y que su prometido se negaba a contraer matrimonio, haciendo tambalear el acuerdo entre ambos reinos.

Sacó el papel y lo desdobló rápidamente, depositando su vista sobre la primera letra. Lo que leyó no le trajo más que problemas aún mayores.

_Mi querida María,_

_La situación en nuestro Reino se agrava. Hemos roto definitivamente los lazos con Volterra. Aro continúa negándose a cedernos las tierras de Cimilo, y yo no estoy dispuesto a retroceder. Por tanto, le he declarado la guerra. Pronto enviaré las tropas para que hagan su trabajo._

_Has de saber que nuestro ejército está fuerte y bien organizado, pero es de un número reducido. Hemos perdido muchos hombres en la última batalla, por lo que no podremos vencer con celeridad sin ayuda de un ejército poderoso como el de Aguamarina. He pedido asistencia a Carlisle, pero has de imaginar cuál fue su respuesta. Tu futuro suegro es un necio pacifista que cree que todo puede resolverse de palabra. Para colmo de males tiene buenos tratos con Aro y su gente, así que me ha manifestado que no pondrá su guardia a mi servicio aunque le prometa la mitad de las tierras. Otra muestra de su debilidad como soberano. Teniendo un ejército bien formado, prefiere no exponer a sus hombres y perder la oportunidad de extender sus dominios. No me extraña que en tres cuartos de siglo Aguamarina no haya sumado ni una mísera roca a su territorio._

_No obstante, algo me mantiene optimista. Sé bien que Carlisle no dará el brazo a torcer, pero intuyo que su hijo Emmett podría adoptar una postura diferente de estar en su lugar. Tengo entendido que tiene un espíritu un tanto impulsivo y revoltoso, por lo que sospecho que la guerra podría parecerle una buena idea si cree que a largo plazo puede obtener un beneficio para su pueblo. Es aquí donde entras tú, María querida. Tú tienes suficiente encanto físico y poder de persuasión como para influir en las decisiones de tu marido una vez que esté al mando. Si lo haces bien, el príncipe estará rendido a tus pies y hará lo que le pidas. Y por supuesto, tú le pedirás lo que sea mejor para nuestro amado Reino de Pasos Blancos._

_Te preguntarás sin embargo de qué manera pueden tú y tu prometido pasar por sobre la autoridad de los Reyes y torcer sus decisiones a nuestro favor. La respuesta es: no hay manera. Sólo podrán hacerlo cuando se conviertan en soberanos de Aguamarina, y eso sucederá cuando Carlisle y Esme mueran. De eso me encargaré yo. Tengo ya lista una botella de nuestro mejor licor con una pequeña medida de cianuro para que des a beber a tus suegros una vez se haya concretado tu matrimonio. Será rápido y, lo que es mejor aún, no dejará rastros. Nadie sospechará de nosotros, querida hija, por tanto no tienes nada que temer. _

_Créeme que no me agrada tener que proceder de esta manera, pero comprenderás que nuestra Tierra y honor están por encima de todo lazo humano. No aceptaré una tregua ni permitiré que nuestras tropas caigan vencidas. Esta vez haré de ti la heredera de un Reino de Pasos Blancos temido, respetado y venerado. Tendrás no sólo la corona, hija mía, sino también todo el poder que desees sobre dos majestuosos Reinos._

_Hay una sola cosa que podría hacernos fracasar, y esto depende exclusivamente de ti, María. Es estrictamente necesario que nada impida tu boda con el hijo de Carlisle. Espero no equivocarme al suponer que todo marcha a la perfección en Aguamarina, que has ganado la atención y la confianza de tu prometido y de su familia, y que ningún contratiempo dilatará la celebración de tu matrimonio ni una sola hora. De no ser así, asegúrate cuanto antes de eliminar cualquier dificultad que se haya presentado. Nada, repito, nada en absoluto puede posponer ni cancelar esta boda, o de lo contrario fracasaremos._

_Sin más que decir, reitero la recomendación que te hice en mi epístola anterior. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos y exige a tus guardias que redoblen la seguridad, ahora más que nunca. No quiero tener que llorar a mi única hija por culpa del maldito Aro y sus posibles infiltrados._

_Brinda por tu éxito y el de tu Reino,_

_Tu padre, Laurent._

María dejó caer la carta sobre su regazo y respiró profundo. Solía actuar bien bajo presión, pero la sensación que experimentaba en ese momento no era nada agradable.

Tendría que envenenar a los Reyes. Personas por quienes no guardaba ningún afecto, pero personas al fin. De pronto se sentía como la primera vez que había mandado a azotar a un hombre: fuerte y temerosa al mismo tiempo, poderosa pero con miedo a cruzar un límite con el que tal vez no debiera jugar. Su madre se había encargado de dejarla sin una buena razón, y ahora sería María la encargada de dejar a su prometido sin padre ni madre.

Pero ella sí tenía una buena razón: su padre se lo había pedido. Su padre, la única persona en quien María podía confiar realmente. Él quería lo mejor para ella, y lo mejor implicaba deshacerse de algunas personas que no le convenían.

«_Tendrás no sólo la corona, sino también todo el poder que desees sobre dos majestuosos Reinos_» se repitió. Todo el poder que deseara, a cambio de dos pequeñas vidas.

Podía hacerlo. Sí, podía hacerlo. Tenía el valor suficiente.

Pero aún quedaba un problema, el más grande de todos y el primero que debía solucionar: su boda pendía de un hilo.

Apretó una vez más los dientes y cerró los ojos, obligándose a hacer memoria. ¿Quién era la ramera de quien Emmett se había enamorado? ¿Quién era ese amor prohibido que confundía la mente de su prometido y le impedía pensar en su futura esposa?

Pensó en las damas comprometidas o casadas que habían desfilado por el salón el día del enlace de Edward e Isabella. Ninguna había estado hablando con él. A decir verdad, la única mujer que había hablado con él, la única que había bailado con él, había sido ella misma.

Tenía que ser alguien más cercana, alguien con quien él se encontrara cotidianamente. ¿Pero quién? ¡Maldición! ¿Quién era su rival? Alguien de su entorno, alguien con quien no pudiera tener más que un amorío, alguien como... alguien como...

De pronto un rostro acudió a su mente, y el corazón ya frío de la princesa se convirtió en un duro témpano que no se derritió siquiera con el fuego de la ira que le subió por el pecho.

Por supuesto. Era insólito que no se le hubiera ocurrido ese nombre antes, cuando era tan claro como el sol de verano. Una sola mujer, sin nombre, ni clase, ni título, ni riquezas, había tenido la insolencia de acercarse a él más de lo debido. La misma asquerosa criada que había osado mirarla desafiante y levantarle la mano para impedir su voluntad. La misma que había tenido que mandar a azotar para hacerle comprender quién dictaba las órdenes y quién las obedecía, quién tenía derechos y quién sólo obligaciones. La misma cuyos labios se curvaban y su voz se endulzaba al pasar cerca de Emmett. La misma por quien Emmett se había lamentado en la boda de su hermano, cuando ella se había cortado con los cristales de las copas rotas. La misma por quien se había mostrado tan preocupado al verla moverse con dificultad tras aquel desagradable incidente, cuando la doncella había ocultado su castigo manifestando haberse resbalado por las escaleras.

Una sola y la misma. Pobre, inculta e insolente, pero lo suficientemente bella para quitarle la respiración a un príncipe cuya debilidad siempre había sido la carne.

María se obligó a dejar la carta de su padre a un lado antes de que sus manos se desquitaran con ella, estrujándola con furia. De inmediato se puso de pie y caminó a trancos hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

James volteó su mirada hacia ella y la encontró indescriptiblemente tensa y serena a la vez, como si su porte delicado y femenino fuera sólo un perfecto disfraz de la cólera que le corría por el cuerpo y se le asomaba por las finas venas de sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Entra un momento, James, tengo que hablar contigo.

El guardia asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y la siguió dentro de la alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Puedo serle útil, Alteza? —preguntó con calma, como si nada de lo acontecido perturbara su ánimo. Y así era en efecto.

—Espero que puedas —masculló la de Pasos Blancos, dando rienda suelta a su ansiedad y caminando de un lado a otro frente a él—. Ya sé quién está metiendo sus narices donde no debe.

—¿Quién, Alteza?

—La estúpida doncella esa, la de la melena rubia que tiene al pequeño mocoso de hermano.

—¿Rosalie, Alteza?

—No sé su nombre ni me interesa, sólo quiero deshacerme de ella cuanto antes.

—¿Desea que me encargue de ella, Mi Señora?

—No de la manera en que estás pensando —lo detuvo, parándose en seco y cruzándose de brazos—. Castigarla no me ha servido para nada.

—Puedo deshacerme de ella... literalmente, Alteza.

—¡No, James, no seas imbécil! Mi prometido está enamorado de esa prostituta barata, ¿entiendes? Lo que necesito es que se desenamore de ella, que quede desencantado con ella para que la haga a un lado y se concentre en mí.

James bajó la mirada un instante y elevó las cejas de modo casi imperceptible. Nunca iba a dejar de asombrarse de las rebuscadas artimañas de María. Si fuera por él resolvería todo mucho más rápidamente y sin tantas vueltas, pero tal vez era hora de reconocer que la sagacidad de la princesa era admirable, por no decir efectiva en la mayoría de los casos.

La pregunta era dónde encajaba él en esa idea de María.

—Discúlpeme, Alteza, pero no veo cómo puedo serle útil en ese cometido.

La princesa se permitió esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa antes de explicarle todo a su guardia.

—Eres hombre, ¿no es así? —comentó, ladeando la cabeza—. Tengo una sola manera de hacer notar a mi prometido que su enamorada es una zorra, y es mostrándole cómo se revuelca ella con otro hombre que no sea él.

Esta vez James no disimuló su sorpresa.

—Mi Señora... —intentó interrumpirla. ¿Le estaría pidiendo lo que él creía que le estaba pidiendo?

—Y ese hombre vas a ser tú, James —sonrió, confirmando las sospechas del joven.

—Alteza, disculpe usted, pero mi relación con esa sirvienta es francamente hostil y...

—Me importa un cuerno, James. Eres hombre, y ella es una mujer. Una mujer bastante fácil, seguramente, de lo contrario no se habría metido en la vida y posiblemente en la cama de mi futuro esposo. Quiero que la seduzcas.

—Ella ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, Alteza, no sé cómo podré...

—Encuentra la manera —lo interrumpió la de Pasos Blancos, hastiada de excusas—. Escúchame bien, James. Acabo de recibir carta de mi padre y las cosas no están bien, ¿entiendes? Tengo que casarme con Emmett a como dé lugar. Tengo que poder ganarme su atención y manejarlo a mi antojo antes de que nuestro Reino se desmorone. Así que voy a arrancarle a esa mujer de la cabeza y tú me vas a ayudar.

El guardia se cuidó de no exhalar un suspiro de fastidio y asintió con firmeza. Si quería seguir siendo el hombre de confianza y conseguir un buen puesto en el futuro reinado de María, iba a tener que hacer absolutamente todo lo que ella le ordenara.

—Como usted desee, Mi Señora —dijo casi entre dientes—. ¿Tiene usted un plan?

La heredera se rascó la punta de la nariz y paseó la mirada por la inmaculada alfombra de su habitación decidiendo los pasos a seguir. Cuando todo estuvo claro en su mente, clavó su dura mirada en los ojos verdes de James y le explicó el procedimiento con calma.

—Mañana en la noche, después de la cena, convenceré a Emmett para que dé un paseo conmigo por el campo de tulipanes. Quiero que tú y la roñosa esa estén revolcándose por ahí cuando pasemos.

—¿Cómo la llevaré hasta allí?

—¿Tengo que pensar en todo, James? ¡Parece increíble que hayas comandado una columna tú solo! —se quejó la princesa retomando su mal humor de la última hora.

—Descuide, Alteza, ya veré cómo hacer —la serenó el guardia. No iba a permitir que se pusiera en duda su talento para la estrategia y la guerra, aunque lo segundo fuera su fuerte y lo primero no lo fuera tanto—. Puedo decirle que Su Alteza la cita allí para asegurarme de que me acompañe.

—Lo que sea, no me importa. Sólo sedúcela y asegúrate de ponerla en una situación de vulgaridad. Necesito que mi prometido la vea y se convenza de que se acuesta con otros hombres. Eso bastará para desengañarlo y fijar su atención en mí. Por lógica, ningún hombre con un mínimo de dignidad mira hacia atrás a la hora de dejar una mujer que lo ha traicionado.

—Así es, Mi Señora. Es una cuestión de honor —asintió James, cuyo honor no parecía estar precisamente intacto ahora que iba a tener que comportarse él mismo como una ramera, seduciendo una mujer con quien no se llevaba nada bien.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su inicial disconformidad, el guardia reconsideró su situación y pensó con gusto que tal vez pudiera sacar algún beneficio de todo eso. Después de todo, hacía mucho que no tenía vía libre para acostarse con alguien. En Pasos Blancos no se permitía a la servidumbre tener contacto entre sí más que para hablar asuntos concernientes al Reino. En Aguamarina, seguía bajo las órdenes pasoblanqueñas de María, así que tampoco podía buscar compañía sin romper las reglas, cosa que no le convenía en absoluto para su ambición de status. Pero ahora por fin iba a poder disfrutar sin restricciones de los placeres de la carne. Estaba obligado a disfrutarlos, y lo iba a hacer de buena gana. Rosalie era hermosa y muy orgullosa; seguramente se resistiría. Todo un manjar para un hombre de costumbres sexuales más bien salvajes y un poco sádicas.

—Bien. Así lo haremos, entonces —sentenció la princesa con una ligera sonrisa, mezcla de alivio y malicia. Hundiría a esa doncella de una vez por todas y tomaría lo suyo, como siempre debió haber sido. Porque le correspondía, porque lo merecía, y porque no se detendría hasta tener sobre su cabeza la corona de Aguamarina, y a sus pies el mundo entero.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahora sí cometí todos los abusos posibles. Primero tardo más de un mes en actualizar, y después caigo con un capítulo de 25 páginas de Word. Por lo menos está cortado en partecitas así no se atragantan con tantas letras XD Igual no creo que esto del capítulo kilométrico se vuelva a repetir, fue un caso extraordinario, y de paso así compenso un poco todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar. <strong>

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones, comentarios y... amenazas de muerte y declaraciones de odio, jajaja! Esas abundaron después del último cap. No, en serio, mil gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo a: Roxa Cullen Hale, keytani, KlaudiaLobithaCullen, yess cullen, Vicky-Cullen-Alice-Swan, TatyPattz, .crepusculo, Romy92, janalez, Mafe D. Rojas, ALI-LU CULLEN, Sully YM, bitha-granger, Nelita Cullen Hale, Anonima nn, MarieAliceIsabella, DCullenLove, Ara Cullen, lagrima de flor, Samore Cullen, Mitica, elva y Pao, y a todas las lectoras anónimas. Hace poquito cumplí un año en ff y no puedo creer todo el cariño que he recibido en estos 12 meses, así que disculpen si es repetitivo pero no encuentro otra palabra más que GRACIAS.**

**Si tienen ganas y tiempo, cuéntenme en un review qué les pareció el cap, cómo piensan que va a salir el plan de María, qué hará Alice ahora que sabe la otra cara de la situación, y la no muy incógnita de qué le pasa a Bella, que creo que es bastante evidente, jeje. Lo podría haber hecho más sutil, pero quería poner un respiro y un poco de comedia entre tanto drama, y creo que los cambios hormonales de Bella son bastante útiles para eso XD**

**Vuelvo a recomendarles _"_**_Amor en el establo_**_"_ de TatyPattz, _"_**_Llamado del amor_**_"_ de KlaudiaLobithaCullen, y "**_Mi vida sin ti_**" de Christina Becker, y agrego ahora también una escritora maravillosa que tenemos en ff que es Romy92, y su nuevo fic "**_El frío del silencio_**". **

**Buen fin de semana y nos leemos pronto,**

**Besos**

**Lulu :)**


	26. Callando

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 – Callando<strong>

Jasper despertó a la mañana siguiente con la garganta hecha un nudo y la almohada húmeda justo bajo sus ojos. Había creído ingenuamente que la noche daría fin a uno de los peores días de su vida y que el alba traería un poco de paz a su corazón herido, pero se había equivocado una vez más. Al parecer siempre se equivocaba últimamente.

El rostro de Alice acudió a su mente, refrescándole el sueño que había hecho brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos. La había soñado feliz, bailoteando por los jardines del palacio con un cesto de rosas y tulipanes en la mano y la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Pero también se había soñado a él, tratando de acercarse a ella y viéndola alejarse cada vez más.

—_¡Ali, ven! _—le había gritado en su sueño. Pero ella se había alejado entre risas.

—_¡No quiero, no me agradas!_ —había dicho ella con su mágica sonrisa, como si le diera lo mismo hacerle sufrir o no—. _¡Vete, vete de aquí! ¡Esta es mi casa ahora, no te quiero en ella!_

Justo como le había dicho su tío Félix el día que lo había echado a la calle, tantos años atrás.

El joven guardia hundió la cara en la almohada y se llevó los puños apretados a la cabeza, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas los deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué le pasaba siempre lo mismo? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal para que las personas de las que dependía su felicidad nunca pudieran quedarse en su vida?

Pensar que él había creído que ella le correspondería. Pensar que la había imaginado saltando a sus brazos y entregándole su alma, como él le había entregado la suya aunque no valiera un penique. Pensar que había creído que esta vez la dicha sería eterna.

Disgustado con su propia debilidad, el muchacho se levantó del lecho de inmediato y se secó las lágrimas con las manos ajadas antes de tomar sus prendas y vestirse rápidamente. Era temprano, demasiado temprano para comenzar su faena en las caballerizas, pero nada sería capaz de distraerlo más que el trabajo.

Salió presuroso de su alcoba y atravesó con paso firme el oscuro corredor hasta llegar al comedor del área de servicio, tan silencioso como el resto del castillo. Rodeó entonces la ancha mesa sobre la que tomaban las comidas y se internó en la cocina, donde halló a Charlotte sola, sacudiendo un paño sobre unos panes recién horneados para enfriarlos más rápido.

—Buenos días —saludó el joven como pudo, sobresaltando a la cocinera con su inesperada presencia.

—Oh, Jasper, eres tú —se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró aliviada—. Me asustaste, nadie se levanta a estas horas. Es muy temprano.

—Lo sé.

—¿Has dormido bien? Tienes los ojos hinchados —notó la buena señora, clavándole una mirada sospechosa al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo. Llámese instinto maternal, llámese fisgoneo, a Charlotte nada le pasaba desapercibido.

—Sí... no... No he dormido muy bien. Escuché algunos ruidos fuera y estuve mucho rato atento a ellos por si acaso—mintió. No quería decirle que había estado despierto por horas pensando en Alice, mucho menos que la hinchazón de sus ojos era mayormente producto de las lágrimas que había derramado en sueños por ella—. Pero al parecer sólo eran ratas. Y ya luego me desvelé y no logré conciliar el sueño otra vez.

—Ya veo. Aquí está lleno de ellas, ya debes saberlo. Creo que hay más ratas que personas—comentó Charlotte con una mueca de descontento, y luego cambió de tema—. Pero dime, ¿tú ya tienes hambre? Aún falta un buen rato para el desayuno.

—Sí, lo supuse —murmuró, y después de un instante de pasear la mirada por la mesada se animó a pedir lo que quería—. ¿Puedo llevarme uno de éstos para comerlo después? —preguntó, señalando los panes.

Charlotte miró en su dirección con un dejo de confusión en el rostro, pero se limitó a contestar sin cuestionamientos.

—Claro, por supuesto, siempre horneo de más.

—Gracias —el guardia inclinó la cabeza y tomó uno de la bandeja más alejada, guardándoselo en el bolsillo del sobretodo. Por un segundo el gesto inconciente le recordó aquél corto tiempo que había vivido en la calle antes de enlistarse en el ejército. En su pueblo, las mujeres solían poner las bandejas recién salidas del horno junto a la ventana para que enfriaran más rápido, y más de una vez el hambriento Jasper se había robado un pan o algún bollo y lo había guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo antes de salir corriendo. Quién sabe, tal vez fueran esos estúpidos hurtos los que la vida le estaba cobrando ahora. Un par de panes a cambio de un corazón partido al medio. Fantástico negocio había hecho.

Charlotte lo vio hacer una mueca y girar en sus pasos, y cuando notó que estaba por marcharse lo llamó de nuevo.

—¿Adónde vas?

Jasper ni siquiera volteó. Quería alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Sabía que si se quedaba, si por casualidad Charlotte volvía a mirar en sus ojos y descubría su tristeza, no tendría escapatoria. Porque ella, con sus buenas intenciones, le preguntaría qué le ocurría. Y cuando él mintiera y le dijera que todo estaba bien, ella replicaría que no era tonta, que lo había visto el día anterior sentado al extremo de la mesa, muy lejos de Alice, Rosalie y Benjamin, comiendo en silencio y sin poder levantar la mirada del plato siquiera. Entonces lo indagaría hasta hacerle confesar, y Jasper ya no sabría cómo continuar con su día sin volver a hundirse en la desdicha.

—A las caballerizas —contestó rápidamente, sin siquiera detenerse en sus pasos.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Hay una yegua preñada que está por parir, quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien —mintió una vez más.

—Pero estarás de vuelta para el desayuno, ¿no es así?

—Sí —respondió por último, y desapareció presuroso por la puerta de salida.

Otra mentira. No volvería para la hora del desayuno, eso lo tenía claro. De hecho, si se había guardado un pan en el bolsillo era para tener algo que comer durante la mañana, y evitar así tener que compartir la primera comida del día con Alice. Mejor escaparse como el cobarde que ella creía que él era, y no quedarse a ver el modo en que la mirada de su compañera destilaba veneno cuando se percataba de su presencia. Menos disgusto para ella, menos sufrimiento para él.

Con la frente forzadamente en alto, el muchacho ahogó un suspiro y recorrió el tramo hasta la puerta principal, agradecido de no ver más que algún que otro guardia levantado a esas horas. Salió del imponente castillo cruzando algunas inclinaciones de cabeza que fueron devueltas por otros de su mismo rango, y emprendió así el camino hasta las caballerizas.

Aquella media milla no fue fácil de caminar para Jasper. En su corazón, el invierno había llegado anticipadamente, pintándolo todo en tonos oscuros y lúgubres. Hubiera sido reconfortante ver que el mundo exterior lo acompañaba en su sentimiento, azotando los campos con ráfagas de viento helado, llenando el cielo de nubes negras, cargándolas de agua hasta desgarrarlas y hacerlas llorar sobre su cabeza. Pero no. Jasper moría por dentro, y el mundo seguía tan espléndido como siempre. El sol ya asomaba por el horizonte, despertando a las flores de estación y comenzando a entibiar el fresco aire de otoño. Y las aves cantaban alegres, como si hubiera algo que festejar.

Apurado como estaba por escapar de aquella vista tan hirientemente bella y colorida, llegó a las caballerizas en menos tiempo del acostumbrado. Más de un animal lo miró con recelo cuando se sentó sobre un fajo de paja y sacó el pan del bolsillo de su viejo sobretodo gris.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó al malhumorado Endiablado mientras le pegaba un mordisco a su escaso desayuno—. No eres el único que tiene hambre, ¿sabes?

El mañoso caballo le contestó con un relincho y dio media vuelta, sacudiendo la cola como si Jasper fuera una mosca a la que quisiera sacarse de encima.

El guardia acabó con el pan en pocos minutos y se decidió a comenzar con las labores del día antes de que los malos pensamientos se volvieran más insistentes. Tomó un saco de avena y otro de maíz, y por tandas llenó los comederos de granos, ganándose nuevamente la atención de los animales.

—¿Ya ves? No te olvidé, sólo tenías que aguardar un poco —palmeó el cuello de Endiablado, pero éste le apartó la cabeza de mala gana antes de hundir el hocico en su comida. Definitivamente era el animal con más personalidad de todo Aguamarina. Una personalidad no muy agradable.

Jasper frunció el ceño ante tamaño gesto de desagradecimiento y bufó exasperado.

—Sí, claro, enójate conmigo —tomó los sacos y se alejó disgustado—. Qué más da, si igual todos me dan vuelta la cara. Uno más no hará la diferencia.

Dejó caer las bolsas junto a los demás costales, y sin quererlo su mirada se topó con uno repleto de manzanas. Era la golosina favorita de los caballos, un premio que recibían cuando obedecían correctamente las órdenes.

Jasper aún tenía hambre, y aquella fruta lucía muy apetecible a esa hora de la mañana. Se dijo que no sería correcto tomar una para él sin pedir permiso antes, pero pronto cambió de parecer. La última vez que había pedido permiso para tomar algo, había cortado aquellas flores para Alice y se había ganado los peores insultos de su vida. Evidentemente pedir permiso no servía de nada.

Convencido de que la economía del Reino no caería a pedazos por una manzana, tomó una y la lustró contra su abrigo para sacarle la suciedad. Cuando se la llevó a la boca, la mirada del pequeño Granizo lo buscó con insistencia.

—Tú no puedes comer esto, muchacho —le dijo—. Aún no has cambiado los dientes.

El potrillo no pareció entender, porque continuó mirándolo y estirando el cuello en su dirección. Jasper notó entonces que no buscaba la manzana, sino la mano que tenía libre. La acercó a su cabeza mientras mordisqueaba la fruta, y sintió una cosquilla en el pecho al ver que el caballo restregaba la parte superior del hocico contra su palma, como invitándolo a acariciarlo.

—Ah... ¿Quieres un poco de cariño, no es así? ¿Extrañas a... Alice?—le dijo con el corazón encogido, y palmeó amistosamente su cabeza antes de exhalar un hondo suspiro.

En efecto, antes del altercado con la Princesa María por el tiempo que le robaba a su guardia, Alice solía aparecerse una o dos veces por día en las caballerizas para ver a Granizo. Pero hacía semanas que sus visitas se habían vuelto escapadas muy esporádicas, y desde que había peleado con Jasper no había vuelto a poner un pié en el lugar.

—Lo sé... —asintió amargamente, acariciándole el hocico.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas una vez más, y se sintió impotente al notar lo débil que se había vuelto desde que se había enamorado de Alice. Antes no lloraba. Tensaba la mandíbula, tragaba saliva y se obligaba a poner la mente en blanco, porque un verdadero caballero no debía derramar una sola lágrima si quería ser considerado como tal. Ahora seguía los mismos pasos, pero ya no funcionaban. Amar a Alice y comprender el sentido de la esperanza lo había sensibilizado más que cualquier otra cosa, más incluso que los años en el campo de batalla. Poner la mente en blanco ya no era posible, porque Alice ocupaba cada pensamiento. Poco a poco, sin pedir permiso, se había colado en su vida y lo había invadido todo, convirtiéndose en el único futuro posible para él. Se había vuelto su todo, y lo había dejado sin nada. Y aún así, destrozado por su causa, la amaba, y tristemente lo seguiría haciendo.

—También la extraño —murmuró.

Una lágrima escapó de su agarre y rodó por su mejilla. Una más para su colección. No llegó a secarla siquiera, porque súbitamente la voz del pequeño Benjamin atravesó las puertas del establo y lo llamó a todo pulmón, haciéndolo girar sobresaltado.

—¡Señor Jasper! ¡Señor Jasper! Pregunta la Señora Charlotte si va usted a... venir a desayunar —terminó la frase lentamente, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver los ojos humedecidos del guardia—. ¿Qué le pasa, Señor?

Jasper se secó las lágrimas con el puño del sobretodo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—Nada, Benjamin, todo está bien. Dile a Charlotte que no podré ir, tengo mucho trabajo aquí.

Las palabras del de Pasos Blancos entraron por un oído del niño y salieron por el otro sin más.

—¿Pero qué le pasa?

—No me pasa nada.

—Tiene los ojos rojos.

—No, no tengo los ojos rojos, Benjamin.

—Se los estoy viendo —el niño lo apuntó con su pequeño y acusador dedo índice, y Jasper lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues estás viendo mal.

—No estoy viendo mal, tiene los ojos rojos —insistió.

—No.

—Y aguados.

—No es cierto.

—Usted me está mintiendo.

—No es así.

—¿Ha estado llorando?

—¡No, Benjamin, no he estado llorando!

Exasperado por la inquisición del niño y por su propio malestar, el de Pasos Blancos arrojó la manzana a medio morder contra el extremo opuesto del recinto, la cual cayó al suelo y fue rápidamente capturada por un más que astuto Endiablado.

El niño se quedó congelado de miedo y confusión. A punto estuvo de echarse a correr lejos de allí, pero entonces vio a Jasper sentarse sobre el fajo de paja y esconder el rostro en sus manos callosas, completamente derrumbado.

—... Ahora sí está llorando, ¿no es así? —preguntó algo temeroso.

El guardia no se movió. Sólo suspiró agotado, y su voz se coló entre sus largos dedos.

—Vete, Benjamin. Dile a Charlotte que iré más tarde.

El muchachito se debatió entre hacerle caso y retirarse, o quedarse y averiguar qué le ocurría a ese hombre a quien ya consideraba su amigo. Un amigo grande que le enseñaba cómo debía comportarse si quería pertenecer a la guardia del Rey cuando fuera mayor, y que le contaba más historias de batallas y caballeros de las que Rosalie podía inventar.

Avanzó unos pasos, retrocedió otros tantos, y finalmente volvió hacia adelante, hasta plantarse al lado de Jasper con la frente en alto, la espalda recta y los brazos a los costados, cual soldado a las órdenes de su comandante.

—No me puedo ir, Señor.

El de Pasos Blancos alzó la mirada, la frente surcada de finas líneas, y sin pronunciar una palabra esperó una explicación por parte del niño.

—Usted es mi amigo, y los amigos se ayudan —dijo Benjamin con la mayor seriedad de la que podía disponer un hombrecito de nueve años—. Cuando Su Alteza María me mandó a pegar, usted me ayudó. Ahora lo voy a ayudar yo a usted —sentenció.

Aunque no le sobraran deseos de mostrarse entero, el rubio guardia no pudo evitar la diminuta sonrisa que escapó espontáneamente de sus labios.

—Eres muy amable, y un digno caballero y amigo, Benjamin —le dijo, sabiendo que para el niño era importante sentir la estima de un hombre varios años mayor—. Pero no puedes ayudarme.

Contrariamente a lo esperado, el hermano de Rosalie frunció el ceño, mostrándose ofendido.

—¿Y usted cómo sabe que no puedo ayudarlo?

Jasper ahogó una pequeña risa. Cómo desearía volver a tener nueve años como él. Sentirse feliz y amado; fuerte, valiente y tenaz. Invencible, aún cuando el mundo pareciera caerse a pedazos. Era una lástima que la vida lo hubiera desarmado de esa manera, que lo hubiera convertido en un hombre de pasado olvidable y sueños rotos. Una lástima que al crecer sólo hubiera conocido de su tío la avaricia, de la guerra el odio y la desesperanza, y del amor el rechazo.

Bajó la mirada un instante antes de responder. Ojalá a Benjamin no le ocurriera lo mismo que a él.

—Porque es un problema de gente adulta.

—Yo ya soy grande, Señor Jasper. No tengo cinco años.

—Tienes nueve.

—Nueve es bastante.

—No lo suficiente como para que entiendas lo que me ocurre.

Benjamin frunció el ceño aún más que antes. Si había algo que le molestaba era que lo hicieran a un lado por su corta edad.

—Eso no lo sabe. Yo comprendo todo, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dice de qué está hablando.

Una vez más, Jasper sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Había que admitir que el niño, además de perseverancia, en este caso tenía razón.

—Estás en lo cierto.

Benjamin lo tomó como un gesto de conformidad y, sin esperar invitación, se sentó en el piso al lado de Jasper, apoyando la espalda contra un saco de avena. El de Pasos Blancos alzó las cejas al ver lo rápido que se había puesto cómodo, pero no dijo nada.

—Entonces dígame, ¿por qué está triste?

El guardia alzó la mirada al techo de las caballerizas y exhaló profundo, rogando al Cielo que contarle sus problemas amorosos a un niño de nueve años fuera una decisión más sabia de lo que aparentaba.

—Si te digo, tienes que prometer que no lo hablarás con nadie. Ni siquiera con tu hermana.

—De acuerdo.

—Júralo por el escudo de Aguamarina.

—Lo juro, Señor. Palabra de caballero.

—Bien —asintió Jasper.

—¿Por qué está triste? —preguntó de inmediato una vez más. Benjamin sí que no perdía el tiempo.

—Bueno... Sucede que... —el guardia tragó saliva, sintiendo en el pecho una puntada de vergüenza y angustia que no sabía cómo disimular delante de su menudo confidente—... Se trata de Alice. Se ha enojado mucho conmigo, y ya no quiere verme ni hablar conmigo.

—¿Alice? —preguntó el muchachito, sumamente extrañado—. Alice nunca se enoja.

—Pues conmigo sí.

—¿Y usted qué le hizo? —la mirada de Benjamin pasó de una cómplice a una acusatoria. Aunque le tenía buena estima a Jasper, mucho más apreciaba a la doncella de Isabella, a quien conocía desde que tenía memoria y quien había jugado con él incontables veces—. Mire que también Alice es mi amiga.

—Yo no le hice nada.

—Lo siento, Señor, pero no le creo. Rose a veces se enoja por nada, pero Alice no —repitió el niño, incrédulo—. Usted ha de haberle hecho algo feo para que no quiera hablarle.

—No, yo... Bueno, yo no quise...

—¿Ya ve? Le hizo algo feo, ¿no es así?

—No, yo no... Yo sólo, sólo le dije que, le hice saber que... —tragó saliva otra vez, preguntándose qué tanto podría entender un niño de su situación. Tal vez no había sido buena idea hacer a Benjamin partícipe de esto, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora tenía que contárselo—. Le hice saber que yo estaba... que estoy... enamorado de ella. Y a ella no le gustó saberlo.

Benjamin se quedó en silencio un instante, casi como ausente, pero segundos después se reincorporó a la conversación con una expresión de madurez y comprensión en el rostro.

—Oh... Ahora entiendo.

Jasper oyó su respuesta y lo miró más que extrañado. Si había algo que no esperaba era que ese muchachito lo entendiera.

—¿En verdad comprendes?

—Sí —asintió enérgicamente el niño—. A mí me ocurrió lo mismo una vez.

Ahora sí que las cejas de Jasper se elevaron hasta las nubes, sus ojos celestes vueltos un par de botones de zafiro.

—¿A ti? ¿Tú te has enamorado?

—Sí, una vez, y también se enojaron conmigo. La Señora Charlotte me regañó mucho.

—¿La Señora Charlotte? —.El guardia de María no halló la forma de disimular la confusión que sentía ante las palabras de Benjamin—. Discúlpame pero no comprendo.

—¡Ajá! ¿Ya ve? Usted creyó que yo no lo entendería, pero usted entiende menos que yo.

—Pues explícate para que te entienda.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se moleste conmigo que estoy tratando de ayudarlo —le recordó el niño—. Sucedió hace unos meses, en un baile Real. La Señora Charlotte había horneado unos pastelitos de mora deliciosos para los invitados y los había dejado sobre la mesada de la cocina para que enfriaran. Yo le aseguro que no quise hacerlo, Señor, pero olían riquísimo, y los pastelitos de mora son mis favoritos en todo el mundo y el universo. Así que agarré uno y me lo comí. Y como estaba muy sabroso luego me comí otro. Y luego otro. Y creo que uno más también. Y me manché toda la cara, y las manos, y las ropas también. Y entonces llegó la Señora Charlotte y me atrapó, y entonces puso el grito en el Cielo y me dio un tirón de orejas, y Rose también se enojó y me dejó sin postre por un mes. También lloré mucho, así que entiendo cómo se siente, Señor Jasper.

El mencionado guardia lo miró con los ojos agigantados por la confusión. ¿A qué venía aquella anécdota completamente fuera de lugar?

—Benjamin... ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme qué cuernos tiene que ver eso con mi problema con Alice?

—No sea grosero, Señor Jasper.

—Lo siento, pero realmente no entiendo por qué me has contado esa historia.

—Porque usted dijo que Alice está enojada con usted porque usted se enamoró.

—¿Y?

—Y que la Señora Charlotte también se enojó conmigo porque me enamoré.

—¿En qué momento te enamoraste?

—Si será distraído, Señor. ¡Se lo acabo de explicar! La Señora Charlotte me atrapó con las manchas de dulce, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se enojó.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Por favor, Señor Jasper, ponga un poco de atención! —se exasperó Benjamin, moviendo los bracitos para todos lados—. ¿No le digo que los pastelitos eran de mora, y que me quedaron las manos y la cara y las ropas cubiertas de mora? ¡Estaba todo _ena-morado_!

Entonces sí Jasper se quedó con la mandíbula colgando, y no supo si echarse a reír o reprender al niño por tanta pavada.

—Benjamin, estar enamorado no tiene nada que ver con estar cubierto de mora.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No.

—¿Está usted seguro? ¡Pero si la palabra lo dice bien claro! ¡_Enamorado_, es evidente que está hablando de alguien que está en las moras!

—No, Benjamin. _Enamorado_ no proviene de la palabra _mora_, sino de la palabra _amor_. Una persona está enamorada cuando siente un amor muy grande por alguien más.

—Pues es lo mismo, yo siento un amor muy grande por los pastelitos de mora.

Jasper se llevó una mano a la cara mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal de resignación.

—No es lo mismo —intentó explicarle por enésima vez—. ¿Qué acaso no has oído esos cuentos de los príncipes que rescatan princesas y se enamoran de ellas?

—No —contestó Benjamin con cara de disgusto—. Los cuentos de princesas son para niñas. A mí me gustan los cuentos de guerreros y dragones y aventuras.

El de Pasos Blancos asintió en silencio, para luego alzar la vista al Cielo una vez más y exhalar otro suspiro. ¿Quién demonios le había mandado a contarle sus penas de amor a un niño?

—Bueno, entonces yo tenía razón, no puedes ayudarme.

—No, espere, explíqueme lo que es y entonces lo ayudaré.

Jasper estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que era demasiado complicado de explicar, pero al ver el rostro expectante de Benjamin y las ganas que tenía de sentirse útil, no pudo hacerlo. No quería decepcionarlo.

Entonces bufó, pidiendo paciencia a los ángeles, y luego miró al niño y asintió de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, te lo explicaré de la manera más simple que pueda. Estar enamorado quiere decir que has encontrado una persona por quien sientes un cariño especial, más fuerte del que puedes llegar a sentir por el resto, ¿comprendes?

—Yo siento un cariño más fuerte por los pastelitos de mora que por los de chocolate y crema.

—Eso no es cariño, Benjamin, eso es gula —replicó el de Pasos Blancos, perdiendo la paciencia—. Yo estoy hablando de otra cosa. Estoy hablando de pensar en alguien a cada minuto de cada día, de querer tener a esa persona lo más cerca posible, porque si no estás con ella sientes que el día pierde sentido y se hace eterno.

—A mí ese mes sin postre se me hizo eterno —murmuró el niño rememorando su experiencia, la cual para él no difería en nada de la de Jasper.

—Olvídate del postre, no estoy hablando de eso. Piénsalo como un cosquilleo en el estómago que te da cuando estás cerca de ella.

—¿Como un crujido de hambre? A mí me pasa lo mismo.

—No, no, no un crujido de hambre. Un cosquilleo de ansiedad, de emoción de estar con ella. Sientes que tu mundo se detiene con sólo verla, que tu felicidad está atada a su presencia, que tu corazón estalla de emoción con tan sólo rozar su mano con la yema de tus dedos...

—Yo comencé hundiendo sólo la yema, pero acabé comiéndome el pastel entero a dos manos.

—No, Benjamin —Jasper se restregó la cara con las manos.

—¿Usted se quiere comer a Alice? Por eso será que está enojada...

—¡No, Benjamin, no quiero comerme a Alice! —estalló el guardia, exasperado—. No estoy hablando de pasteles, estoy hablando de personas. Las personas se enamoran de otras personas, no de comidas. No puedes casarte con un pastel de mora o tener niños con un pastel de mora.

—¿Usted quiere casarse con Alice y tener niños con ella?

Aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta, la pregunta de Benjamin lo agarró totalmente desprevenido. Era sorprendente lo rápido que ese niño podía pasar de decir tonterías a darle en el clavo.

Jasper tragó saliva y se rascó la nuca, sus dedos tironeando de la base de sus rizos dorados.

—Quisiera, pero ella no quiere.

—Oh... ¿Y por eso se enojó con usted?

—Sí.

Benjamin esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Jasper lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué te alegras? —preguntó molesto.

—Porque por fin entendí —explicó el niño como si fuera algo obvio—. Usted está triste porque Alice se enojó con usted porque no quiere que usted quiera casarse con ella y tener niños con ella, ¿no es así?

—Eso creo —balbuceó Jasper, ya mareado de tanto palabrerío.

—Bueno... ¿Y por qué no se pone morado con alguien más?

—¿No se qué?

—No se pone morado... Eso que usted dijo, del crujido en el estómago y la yema de los dedos...

—_Enamorado_, Benjamin —casi rió el guardia, ya resignado.

—Eso. ¿Por qué no se pone enamorado con alguien que no sea Alice? Pero que no sea Rose, para niños ya me tiene a mí.

—No es tan fácil, pequeño. Estoy... Estoy muy enamorado de ella... No puedo pensar siquiera que no vaya a ser mi mujer. Era con quien yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

El semblante de Benjamin se ensombreció, y sus pequeños ojos bajaron hasta el suelo, perdiéndose entre la paja con la que jugaba distraídamente.

—Como mi mamá. Yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Al de Pasos Blancos le costó no formar nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos al oír esas palabras. Si había alguien que podía entender a Benjamin en ese aspecto, era él.

Entonces tragó saliva para disolver el nudo en su garganta, e hizo lo que hubiera querido que alguien hiciera con él cuando perdió a su madre y se quedó solo.

—Lo sé —le dijo con la voz aterciopelada, pasando un brazo por sobre sus menudos hombros y despeinando sus cabellos en un gesto digno de un hermano mayor.

—¿Rose le contó?

—No, pero yo tampoco tengo a mi madre, así que comprendo cómo te sientes —aseguró—. Pero tienes a tu hermana que te ama como si fueras su hijo, y tienes a tus amigos con los que siempre puedes contar. Y seguramente algún día, cuando seas mayor, conocerás a una mujer con quien querrás pasar el resto de tus días de allí en adelante; y si tienes más suerte que yo, también ella querrá pasar su vida contigo, y podrás tener tu propia familia.

—¿Y si me rechaza como a usted?

Jasper sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso podrás venir a hablar conmigo, y te ayudaré lo mejor que pueda.

El niño analizó la sugerencia un momento y la consideró lo suficientemente aceptable. Al menos no sería el primero con ese inconveniente.

—De acuerdo —asintió, y dejó a un lado sus posibles futuros problemas para ocuparse una vez más de los de su amigo mayor—. Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo, Señor Jasper? ¿Quiere que le pregunte a Alice por qué no se ha puesto morada por usted?

—No, Benjamin, ya te lo dije, no quiero que hables con nadie de esto, mucho menos con Alice.

—Pero puedo convencerla...

—Si no la convencí con flores y una carta de amor, estoy seguro de que nada la convencerá.

—¿Probó regalándole un pastelito de mora?

—No, Benjamin, pero...

—¡Pues por eso no quiere casarse con usted, Señor! Regálele un pastelito de mora y prométale que le regalará uno todas las semanas, con eso aceptará seguro.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y lo tomó suavemente por los hombros.

—Escucha, Benjamin. Alice no... Alice no me quiere. Si no me quiere, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. Ella no se enamorará de mí sólo porque tú o yo o alguien más se lo pida, así como yo no podré dejar de amarla sólo porque sea lo más conveniente. Los sentimientos no responden de esa manera, no se pueden cambiar con tan sólo proponérselo uno. ¿Tú podrías dejar de amar a tu madre o a tu hermana así como así?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Y podrías amar a Su Alteza María porque yo te lo pida?

—No, lo siento pero no, Señor. Ella es mala, me quiso pegar.

—Pues ya ves. Lo que sientes no se puede forzar, no importa cuánto lo intentes. Yo no puedo forzar a Alice a amarme. Tengo que respetar sus sentimientos, ¿comprendes?

Benjamin asintió de mala gana, y Jasper soltó sus hombros para volver a despeinar simpáticamente sus cortos cabellos.

—¿Entonces no lo puedo ayudar? Yo quería ayudarlo.

—Lo has hecho, me has ayudado mucho —le aseguró el guardia, y no mentía—. Me he sentido muy solo desde que Alice se enojó conmigo. Necesitaba desahogarme, y tú me has prestado tu oído para escuchar mis problemas. En verdad te lo agradezco, Benjamin. Eres un gran amigo.

Ahora sí el niño sonrió con pleno orgullo, y se puso de pié de un salto sintiendo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

—No hay de qué, Señor Jasper. Entonces le diré a la Señora Charlotte que usted está ocupado aquí, y que no podrá ir. Y le pediré que hornee unos pastelitos de mora.

—De acuerdo. Ve.

El muchachito salió corriendo y el guardia exhaló un suspiro, al tiempo que una diminuta y triste sonrisa se colaba entre sus labios. No estaba mal encontrarse cara a cara con la inocencia y conversar con ella de vez en cuando. Al menos le daba la esperanza de creer que aún quedaban rastros de verdadera bondad entre tanta hostilidad desperdigada por el mundo.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Esa misma noche, apenas terminar la cena, James se retiró del comedor de servicio sin decir palabra y se dirigió a paso firme al salón de lectura, espacio donde la familia solía reunirse cada velada. El panorama que encontró fue de lo más variado.

El Rey Carlisle estaba disfrutando una complicada partida de ajedrez junto a su hijo menor e intercambiando algunas opiniones sobre filosofía clásica, asunto que a James le pareció completamente estúpido e irrelevante. Siempre había dicho que esas eran cosas de tontos idealistas. Teorizar sobre el ser y el saber no ganaría una batalla, ni llevaría a un reino a la gloria. Preguntarse por asuntos tan abstractos era malgastar el tiempo.

Junto a la chimenea, señora indiscutida del salón, la Reina Esme leía un viejo libro de poesía. Al parecer no estaba demasiado concentrada en ello, porque a cada momento miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Isabella, quien se había sentado justo al lado de la bandeja de bombones y, hundida en su propia lectura, ya estaba devorando con gusto el último que quedaba en la charola de plata. Esme no abría la boca, pero algo en su mirada y su sonrisa serena daba a pensar que la soberana de Aguamarina sabía algo que su nuera no, y que cautelosamente optaba por guardarlo para sí misma.

—Bella, esposa, ¿me convidas un chocolate? —pidió Edward mientras analizaba el tablero de juego.

La castaña mujer alzó la mirada del libro que tenía en sus manos y la dirigió hacia la bandeja que estaba a su lado, segura de que todavía estaría repleta. Pero la encontró vacía y, segura de que nadie más se había acercado a los pequeños manjares, se sonrojó como una amapola al saberse la única responsable de su "desaparición".

—¿U...Un chocolate, esposo?

—Sí, uno de los que tienes allí... —Edward volteó a verla, pero cuando se encontró con la charola vacía y la princesa con las mejillas rojas como fuego no pudo evitar que su mirada se llenara de asombro, por no decir inquietud—. Bella... Dime que no te has comido todos los bombones.

—No me he comido todos los bombones.

—¿Es cierto?

—No, pero tú me pediste que te lo dijera.

—¡Bella! ¿Te has acabado tú sola toda la bandeja?

—Ay, hijo, déjala que se dé el gusto si quiere —intervino Esme a favor de su amada nuera.

—No, madre, ¿es que no te das cuenta que no deja descansar a su estómago? Por eso aún no se recupera de lo de ayer.

—¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo, Edward?

—Pero es que te va a hacer mal, Bella.

—No es cierto, tú te enojas porque sabes que acabaré como tu tía Esther, eso es lo que ocurre —los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas, y ahí tuvo que ir su marido otra vez a consolarla, mientras el buen Rey Carlisle fruncía el ceño confundido y le preguntaba a su mujer qué diantres tenía que ver su querida y robusta hermana en todo eso.

James apartó la mirada de ese cuadro ridículo y centró su atención en quienes realmente le importaban. En un sector más retirado, el Príncipe Emmett lucía su mejor cara de sufrimiento contenido mientras escuchaba a María contarle las mil y un maravillas sobre los jardines en Pasos Blancos. Evidentemente ese no era el rostro de un hombre enamorado, ni siquiera interesado por la mujer que tenía a su lado.

El guardia apretó la mandíbula para no soltar la risa. Qué par de maniáticos. María era un total fastidio, y el Príncipe Emmett parecía un carro del que cualquiera podía tirar a su antojo. Más que sangre azul parecía tener sangre rosa, débil como una mujer, incapaz de tomar las riendas y darse cuenta de que era el heredero al trono, y de que podía tener medio mundo a su servicio con sólo chasquear los dedos. ¡Las cosas que haría James en su lugar! ¡Las tierras que conquistaría y los lujos de los que se rodearía, además del séquito de criados que tendría a su disposición y las filas de cortesanas con las que se acostaría! La imagen de ese príncipe torturado era graciosa de ver, pero también irritante. Era realmente indignante que, mientras él vendía su alma al diablo y se desvivía por alcanzar un mínimo de esa vida de ensueño, el Príncipe Emmett lloriqueaba por los rincones y desaprovechaba la oportunidad que le daba haber nacido en una cuna de oro y pedrería.

Claro que James no conocía los sinsabores de la vida del heredero. Sí que lo había aprovechado; lo había aprovechado todo. Pero todo se había desvanecido al encontrar algo que para él tenía más valor: el amor de Rosalie. Tenía más valor, porque no tenía precio. No lo había comprado, se lo había ganado, así como ella se había ganado su corazón.

Pero por supuesto, nadie comprendía en realidad, y a eso se debía la expresión desolada en su rostro. Aquel había sido un día espantoso. El Rey Carlisle lo había llamado a su despacho y había intentado por todos los medios entablar una conversación amena con él, pero su negativa a cancelar la boda había derivado en una discusión en la que, como siempre, ninguno de los dos había salido ganando. En un intento casi desesperado por pasar un tiempo a solas con su hijo y recuperar la cercanía que siempre habían tenido, el soberano lo había obligado a acompañarlo al día siguiente a recorrer el pueblo. Emmett había aceptado de muy mala gana, aduciendo que lo haría sólo porque era su deber como heredero, y que no pensaba abrir la boca en todo el trayecto. Y ese había sido el fin de la conversación.

Por si fuera poco, también con Edward había discutido. Su hermano menor lo había buscado con buenas intenciones, pero había cometido el grave error de decirle que tenía que seguir adelante y olvidarse de Rose. ¡Cómo había puesto el grito en el Cielo el mayor de los príncipes al escuchar tal sugerencia con semejante liviandad! Los peores insultos de su vida se los había dicho aquella mañana. Lo había acusado de restregarle en la cara su felicidad con su esposa, de pedirle estúpidamente algo que él mismo no podría hacer si ese fuera su caso, y de querer enseñarle cómo tomar sus decisiones cuando era sólo un hombre con puros derechos y ninguna obligación, paseándose de la mano con Bella mientras él tenía que cargar con el peso de Aguamarina sobre sus hombros. Por fortuna Edward conocía su explosivo temperamento, y si bien sus palabras no le habían alegrado, sabía que Emmett no tardaría en comprender que él sólo quería ayudarlo, y pronto estaría pidiéndole disculpas por su arranque emocional.

Ahora, llegada la noche, Emmett estaba tan cansado de discutir que se había resignado a sentarse a conversar con María, o mejor dicho, escuchar a María hablar, y asentir con la cabeza como si sus comentarios fueran de lo más interesantes. No tenía muchas opciones en verdad, siendo que a los hombres de la familia había jurado no dirigirles la palabra. O le dedicaba un tiempo a su prometida, que aunque fastidiosa no era la culpable directa de su estado anímico, o se comportaba como el peor de los caballeros y la dejaba sola mientras buscaba de qué hablar con su madre y su cuñada. No, definitivamente no tenía opción.

James los observó a la distancia, y cuando María desvió la mirada hacia donde él estaba, levantó las cejas para preguntarle en silencio si ya era hora de comenzar con lo pactado. La de Pasos Blancos apenas asintió, pero su movimiento fue captado a la perfección por el perceptivo guardia, quien inclinó la cabeza y se retiró nuevamente por donde había llegado.

Cuando regresó al comedor de servicio, la mayoría de los criados se habían marchado para cumplir sus últimas labores o simplemente retirarse a descansar. Sólo Charlotte y Rosalie quedaban en la cocina, fregando los platos sucios de la cena mientras Benjamin los secaba, esforzándose por seguirles el ritmo.

—Rosalie —la llamó con firmeza.

La doncella se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido y el rostro tenso. James no le dirigía la palabra más que para molestarla, y aún en esos casos jamás la llamaba por su nombre. Se limitaba a decirle "_doncella_" o "_criada_", como si trabajara para él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la rubia muchacha, claramente incómoda—. Estoy ocupada.

—Deja lo que estás haciendo y sígueme. Su Alteza María quiere verte en los jardines en este momento.

Charlotte le clavó una mirada indescifrable, y Benjamin se limitó a observar al guardia con miedo mal disimulado mientras su hermana fruncía el entrecejo aún más.

—¿Por qué querría Tu Señora encontrarme en los jardines?

—No lo sé, doncella, pregúntaselo tú a ella si tienes las agallas. Yo sólo te estoy comunicando sus órdenes. ¿Vas a venir conmigo o no?

Rosalie tragó saliva, su corazón comenzando a palpitar nerviosamente en su pecho. Encontrarse a solas con María en las oscuras afueras del castillo era una situación digna de su peor pesadilla. Era poco probable que la princesa la citara para hablar amenamente de lo bellos que se veían los campos floridos por la noche. Algo quería de ella, o peor aún, contra ella. Nada bueno podía venir de una mujer que había intentado azotarla a ella y a su hermano sólo un mes atrás.

—Benjamin —se le ocurrió entonces, y estiró una mano para posarla sobre el hombro de su hermanito de modo protector—. Tengo que arropar a Benjamin, ya es su hora de dormir.

James le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Claro, por supuesto. Le diré a Su Gran Alteza, la heredera al trono de Pasos Blancos y Aguamarina, que tendrá que esperar a que la sirvienta termine con sus cosas para hablar con ella. Seguramente estará complacida de oírlo.

—No —lo detuvo Rose, sintiendo la impotencia de saber que no tenía escapatoria. Lo peor de todo, lo que más le incomodaba, era notar lo mucho que le temía a la prometida de su amante. Nunca había vivido con miedo a ser castigada, pero eso había cambiado rotundamente desde la llegada de María al castillo de Aguamarina. Más que enojo, más que celos, más que envidia, Rosalie le tenía miedo. Un miedo que le hacía dudar y trastabillar en sus palabras y en sus movimientos, un miedo que la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería—. Iré.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Benjamin.

—Charlotte te llevará a dormir, yo iré después.

La cocinera asintió rápidamente, forzando una sonrisa para no preocupar al niño.

—Te contaré la historia del pastel mágico de Bernardo.

Benjamin asintió, aunque no muy convencido, y tuvo una extraña sensación cuando Rosalie lo besó en la frente y se fue detrás de James.

—Gracias, Charlotte.

—No hay de qué, linda—sonrió, pero no pudo evitar una última advertencia—. Ve con cuidado.

El guardia y la doncella se alejaron por el pasillo y salieron del castillo por una de las puertas de servicio. James señaló que el punto de encuentro era el campo de tulipanes, y allí se dirigieron en completo silencio. Rosalie caminaba rápidamente, restregándose los brazos con las manos y notando con desagrado que el ligero temblor de su cuerpo se debía más a la ansiedad que llevaba por dentro que al frío otoñal que corría libremente allí afuera. James le pisaba los talones, pero cada tanto miraba hacia la puerta principal del castillo para ver si María salía.

Pronto llegaron al pequeño campo, y allí se detuvieron a esperar. El castillo había quedado a una distancia de 200 metros, brillando a lo lejos en todo su esplendor.

—¿En dónde está Tu Señora? —preguntó Rose, sumamente incómoda de estar a solas con ese hombre tan desagradable.

—Ha de estar por llegar. Paciencia, doncella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, James vio a Rosalie cruzarse distraídamente de brazos, y cuando la oyó bufar decidió que era el momento de preparar el terreno.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó con una media sonrisa—. Para ser sólo una doncella maleducada, eres bastante atractiva.

Rosalie le clavó una mirada entre rabiosa y azorada, y James soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué pasa, Rosalie? Es sólo un cumplido.

—Guárdatelos, no me interesa oírlos.

—Qué lástima —sonrió el guardia—. Y yo que pensaba decirte que enojada te pones aún más encantadora.

La joven frunció el ceño, mirándolo esta vez con gran enojo, casi con violencia.

—¿Quieres guardar silencio? No quiero escucharte.

—Deberías hacerlo. Te convendría, y mucho.

La expresión colérica en el rostro de Rosalie fue reemplazada por una de incredulidad.

—No hay ninguna razón por la que me convenga oír tus insolencias y tus groserías —replicó desafiante, y James se sonrió.

—Estás equivocada, Rosalie.

—¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?

—¿No has querido siempre que te llamen por tu nombre? Bien, lo estoy haciendo.

La doncella vio la soberbia escrita en su mirada y apretó los dientes.

—Eres un imbécil.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que la criada tiene mal genio. Demasiado salvaje para un trabajo tan sumiso, ¿no crees?

—¿Quieres dejar de importunarme? No he venido aquí para hablar contigo.

La mirada de James se fijó en la gran puerta principal del castillo, y su vista de lince distinguió dos figuras recortadas contra la luz de la entrada. Una femenina, de estatura relativamente baja, y otra robusta y masculina: María y el Príncipe Emmett.

—No, pero es una buena oportunidad para que hablemos.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

—Nuevamente, estás equivocada —sonrió el guardia—. Parece que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te conviene acercarte a mí.

—No digas tonterías, James.

—No seas tú tan ingenua. ¿Acaso crees que puedes zafarte de ella por tu propia cuenta? —le dijo, y Rosalie lo miró atónita, sintiéndose gravemente descubierta—. María puede oler el engaño a millas. Es una maldita ave de presa. Donde pone el ojo, pone las garras, y en este momento su presa eres tú. Así que es mucho lo que te conviene acercarte a mí. Me tiene en muy alta estima, ¿sabes? Si yo intercediera por ti, podría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Tú no harías eso por mí. No harías eso por nadie.

James observó a María conduciendo a su prometido con tortuosa lentitud por otros senderos, una mano aferrada a su fuerte brazo, la otra señalando puntos dispersos en el paisaje, distrayendo su atención con sus palabras vacías. Le estaba dando tiempo para actuar, pero tenía que apresurarse de todos modos.

—Podría hacerlo... Si obtuviera algo en compensación, por supuesto —contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pues ya ves que no tengo nada para ofrecerte, así que tendré que prescindir de tu ayuda.

El guardia le dirigió una mirada lasciva y la dejó caer hasta su escote.

—De hecho... Veo que sí tienes algo para ofrecerme. Y me interesa.

Rosalie leyó su mensaje entre líneas y se paralizó del susto. James, el odioso James que no soportaba encontrársela por los pasillos siquiera, se le estaba insinuando, y no del modo más caballeroso.

—Eres un cínico repugnante —le dijo con firmeza, pero aún así encontró su voz distorsionada por el miedo.

El guardia rió por lo bajo y la observó con esa mirada orgullosa y autoritaria que lo caracterizaba.

—Tal vez, pero soy a quien más necesitas en este momento. Puedo salvarte; o puedo condenarte.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero de mí no obtendrás nada.

—Y una vez más, te equivocas —replicó el guardia, y dio un paso adelante, provocando instantáneamente que Rosalie diera un paso atrás—. ¿Pero qué pasa, muñequita? ¿Me tienes miedo? —rió, y avanzó otro paso—. ¿Dónde quedó tu valentía, doncella?

Rose retrocedió una vez más, aterrada por el brillo lujurioso en la mirada del de Pasos Blancos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? María no aparecía, y la doncella comenzaba a sospechar que todo había sido una asquerosa trampa de James para aprovecharse de ella. Había algo que era seguro: estaban a oscuras, y muy lejos del castillo. Si ese hombre le ponía una mano encima, nadie acudiría a su rescate. Estaba totalmente a su merced.

—Aléjate de mí, no quiero que des un sólo paso más —le advirtió inútilmente, intentando frenarlo con la palma de su mano.

James no hizo más que reírse de su debilidad.

—Lo siento, Rosalie, pero no puedo permitirte desaprovechar una oportunidad como ésta. Te estoy salvando el pellejo, y todo a cambio de un pequeño servicio que de seguro ya estás acostumbrada a prestar. Ya verás cuánto me lo agradecerás...

—Aléjate, lo digo en serio.

—Te encantará. Vendrás arrastrándote a pedirme más.

—No, James, no quiero, no qu...

El guardia la agarró de la cintura con violencia y la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la nuca y forzando un beso contra su boca, sus dientes hincándose en la delicada piel de sus labios hasta hacer brotar de ellos una pequeña gota de sangre.

—Mmm... Deliciosa... —murmuró, separándose apenas de sus labios para relamerse con el gusto de ese rojo carmesí.

Rosalie lo miró con los ojos horrorizados y llenos de lágrimas, y por primera vez supo que había alguien a quien le temía más que a María. Porque de él no podía zafarse y salir corriendo. James podía forzarla a cualquier cosa, y toda resistencia sería en vano.

—Suéltame —susurró desesperada en un hilo de voz, sus brazos rígidos al costado de su cuerpo, tiesos de miedo e imposibilitados de reaccionar como hubiera querido aunque sólo fuera para dilatar lo inevitable un momento más.

—Te soltaré cuando termine.

—Te lo ruego, por favor, suéltame.

—Ah, me ruegas... Me encanta que ruegues...—continuó el joven con su sonrisa más sádica, bajando la mano por su vestido y apretando su muslo—. Me encanta, me encanta... Pero callada me gustarás más.

Le cubrió la boca con la gran palma de su mano y se abalanzó sobre ella, arrastrándola al suelo. Y entonces Rose lo supo: estaba perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que después de esto me voy a comprar una armadura para resguardar mi seguridad, porque me van a querer matar, jajaja! Por lo menos Benjamin le puso un toque de gracia a la situación de Jasper. Y por supuesto la nota de color a cargo de Bella, sus hormonas y la Tía Esther que por sus reviews veo que tuvo muy buena aceptación XD En cuanto a Rose, me reservo comentarios, pero la pobre la tiene complicada :S Veremos cómo sigue esto.<strong>

**Todo mi cariño y mis agradecimientos a quienes siguen desde algún rinconcito la historia, y especialmente a quienes comentaron en el cap anterior: KlaudiaLobithaCullen, ALI-LU CULLEN, AliceLugonzyCullen, Christina Becker, Romy92, Amanda-587, MarieAliceIsabella, bitha-granger, keytani, beakis, Elen Cullen, yesenia beltran, lagrima de flor, Sully YM, Berlice, .crepusculo, Samore Cullen, Ginegine, scumpyca, TatyPattz, Gery Whitlock, elva, TwiNiss, Mafe D. Rojas, sandryttaa, janalez y Skaytch. Ojalá tuviera forma de pagarles por tantas cosas lindas que me dicen y lo mucho que se prenden en la historia, pero no se me ocurre más que agradecerles y tratar de escribir el mejor capítulo posible para que les guste y lo puedan disfrutar (sé que Rose en esa situación no es disfrutable de leer, pero es parte de la trama y a la larga todo lo que sucede, sucede por algo ;) )**

**Ah, una cosa IMPORTANTE: tengan en cuenta el blog ( sweetsugarhoneyfics . tumblr ), más que nada porque, si llego a tener problemas para organizarme y actualizar, lo voy a avisar por ahí para no andar rompiendo las reglas de FF y dejando notas de autor como capítulo. De paso pueden ver algunas imágenes del fic o preguntarme lo que quieran si tienen alguna duda. Para el cap pasado incluso había dejado un adelanto antes de terminarlo y subirlo, así que les puede resultar útil ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos!**

**Lulu :)**


	27. Entre la Vida y la Muerte

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**NOTA: pueden acompañar este capítulo con la canción "My Heart is Broken" de Evanescence. Disponible en: sweetsugarhoneyfics . tumblr post / 32129611064 (borren los espacios para poder acceder al link).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27 – Entre la Vida y la Muerte<strong>

Asco. Los dedos de James entraron en contacto con su piel, y un asco insoportable le brotó a Rosalie de las entrañas. Tanto que mareaba, hasta casi hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Quiso respirar, pero la mano del guardia bajo su nariz la inundó con el aroma natural de su piel, salvaje y despreciable, forzado y violento. Sus yemas se apretaban contra su mandíbula tensa, obligándola a callar mientras levantaba el pesado género de su negro vestido de doncella, rozándole el muslo con su mano callosa.

—Suave... Justo como te imaginé —su voz depravada llegó a su oído hecho un susurro, resonando en su interior como las campanas de la capilla llamando al funeral en un día de luto.

Rosalie sollozó en silencio, sus ojos perla elevados al cielo nocturno en una muda plegaria. Sintió los dedos de James desgarrando la manga derecha de su vestido, y una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla al sentir los labios de su agresor recorriendo vorazmente su hombro ahora desnudo, sus dientes mordisqueando su piel. Y se odió, por todo lo que era y seguiría siendo. Se odió por su condición de mujer y sirvienta, por ser demasiado pobre para ser respetada y demasiado débil para hacerse respetar por la fuerza. Se odió por odiarse, por sentirse avergonzada mientras James arrancaba los lazos de su corsé y lo tironeaba hacia abajo, descubriéndole un seno y manoseándola como si fuera de su propiedad. ¿Por qué, por qué la vergüenza caía sobre ella y la hacía sentirse sucia y expuesta, si era él la bestia sin valor ni pudor alguno? Y sin embargo la humillación era insoportable, y Rosalie lloraba de odio e impotencia, porque toda una vida de trabajo duro y dignidad se derrumbaba ante sus ojos en esa sonrisa cínica y esa mirada sádica que cada tanto volvían a su rostro para comprobar el efecto de sus indeseables caricias.

—No sé por qué lloras... Sé que te gusta, te encanta...

Su lengua se deslizó por su escote, y Rosalie chilló en el hueco de su mano, apretando los ojos mojados mientras se removía bajo su cuerpo, pateando la tierra húmeda de rocío. Otra vez la humillación, tanta humillación...

Pero en la agonía del momento había algo que la doncella había olvidado, y que recordó al instante en que la palma de James se deslizó sobre su abdomen, por debajo de su corsé ya flojo. Su hijo.

Rosalie había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, y si Dios se apiadaba de ella, sobreviviría también a esto. Pero llevaba en el vientre a un pequeño bebé cuya vida dependía enteramente de ella. Un bebé indefenso que tal vez no resistiera el ataque de James.

—Te figuraba más delgada... —se mofó el guardia, notando su vientre ligeramente abultado pero sin poder asociarlo a su verdadera causa—. No importa, me gustas así, rolliza...

Entonces hundió sus dedos un poco más en su carne, y a la doncella la asaltó realmente el terror. James no tendría piedad alguna y ella perdería a su hijo, lo único que realmente le pertenecía y aquello que había logrado con más amor en toda su vida.

Su mente se vació completamente de pensamientos y especulaciones, y su cuerpo actuó únicamente por impulso, entendiendo instintivamente que si no lo intentaba, nunca sabría si había existido alguna posibilidad de salvarse.

Y lo mordió. Como una leona defendiendo a su cría, con los ojos inyectados de lágrimas, de miedo y coraje a la vez, abrió la boca y clavó los dientes en su mano sin compasión, como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Porque en ello se le iba la vida, la de ella y la de su hijo.

James profirió un alarido de dolor y retiró su mano de aquella mujer desencajada, quien sabiendo que tal vez no hiciera sino empeorar su situación, aprovechó ese segundo de libertad para pedir socorro a gritos.

—¡Ayúdenme, por favor! —chilló ahora con ojos muy cerrados, aterrada de abrirlos y ver la expresión monstruosa en el rostro de aquél salvaje que se hacía llamar hombre. Aventó los brazos al aire y abofeteó su alrededor a ciegas, tratando de sacarse a James de encima.

Su quejido fue tan desgarrador que retumbó a lo largo y ancho de los jardines, llegando tenuemente a oídos de María y Emmett. La de Pasos Blancos se quedó helada, sus ojos bien abiertos y su entrecejo poblado de finas líneas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el idiota de James? No se suponía que ella se negara a él...

—¿Qué es eso? —su compañero de paseo se frenó de golpe, su voz seriamente afectada no sólo por el pedido de ayuda, sino por la familiaridad de aquella voz femenina. Clavó su mirada a lo lejos, hacia los campos de tulipanes de donde parecían provenir los gritos, y con el alma en un puño comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

—Emmett, querido, ¿qué sucede? Yo no he oído nada —mintió la princesa, temerosa de que todo su plan cayera por la borda si su prometido hallaba que su amante estaba siendo seducida contra su voluntad.

El destino le jugó en contra a la joven heredera, y quiso que los gritos se oyeran una vez más.

—¡Ayúdenm...!

—¡Maldición, cierra la boca, ramera!

Y un golpe, como el del dorso de una mano colisionando contra una mejilla.

Esta vez el de Aguamarina no tuvo duda alguna de que quien gritaba, quien pedía auxilio y se hallaba en peligro, era su Rose. Con María correteándole detrás y simulando no comprender nada, el robusto príncipe caminó a trancos hacia el campo de tulipanes y comenzó a vociferar con más pánico que autoridad.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡¿Quién tiene la osadía de atacar a una mujer en mi propio Reino?! ¡Preséntense ante Su Alteza, quien quiera que se esconda en este campo! ¡Es una orden!

La voz paralizó a James, pero no fue sino un canto celestial para Rosalie. Era Emmett. Había acudido a su rescate y, sin saberlo, al de su propio primogénito.

—¡Repito que es una orden! —gritó el príncipe aún más alto, al tiempo que continuaba rastreando el lugar con pies de plomo y ojos encolerizados, María pegada a sus talones.

—Calma, querido mío, puede que...

—¡Hágase ver, maldita sea, o le doy mi palabra de honor que lo haré torturar hasta que perezca desangrado! —el muchacho amenazó por último, ignorando el pedido de su futura esposa para dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos.

La furia de Emmett desconcertó a María. Resultaba insólito que aquél hombre tan violentamente encolerizado fuera el mismo que, según la Reina Esme, había pasado el día anterior llorando en su recámara como un chiquillo. Tal vez su prometido no era tan blando como ella había supuesto, y Laurent tenía razón al sospechar que él podría mandar a Aguamarina a la guerra si su espíritu tumultuoso era correctamente manipulado.

También Rosalie, en medio del miedo y la desesperación, quedó perpleja por aquella amenaza, y el propio Emmett no supo explicarse a sí mismo de dónde había salido tanta brutalidad. Jamás en su vida había visto a su padre mandar a torturar a alguien. Él mismo lo consideraba una cobardía y una aberración. Pero en ese momento, sabiendo a su amada en las garras de un atacante que no podía ver, la ira hacía hervir la sangre en sus venas y amenazaba con sacar lo peor de sí. Tanto que Emmett temió no poder controlarse cuando ese cretino saliera de su escondite. Nada en su acelerado corazón o su sentido común anulado le daba la certeza de que encontraría el modo de no arrojarse sobre aquel animal y golpearlo hasta matarlo.

Pero el más sorprendido de todos fue, sin dudas, James. El guardia se sintió acorralado, y por primera vez en años tuvo real temor de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Pensó en escaparse a hurtadillas, deslizándose cuerpo a tierra como la venenosa serpiente que era, pero Rosalie se le adelantó. Aprovechando que el guardia estaba paralizado sin saber qué hacer, se zafó de su cuerpo inmóvil y juntó fuerzas para ponerse de pie, dejándose ver entre los tulipanes. Sus brazos temblorosos se enredaron alrededor de su propio cuerpo, abrazándose al desajustado corsé para cubrir su vientre y su pecho desnudo.

—A... Ayúdeme, por favor... Alteza —sollozó la joven, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza, derramando una y mil lágrimas de humillación por mostrarse así delante de su amo y amor.

El príncipe la observó así, desarmada y ultrajada, y su rostro se descompuso.

—Rosalie... —murmuró, y caminó a su encuentro completamente ciego e inconciente, pisando sin cuidado cuanta flor dormida se atravesara en su camino—. ...Por Dios, Rosalie...

María se quedó inmóvil, las venas en su frente contorneadas por la impotencia. Esto no estaba en sus planes, y sus puños comenzaban a cerrarse con fuerza buscando al culpable de su inminente fracaso.

Emmett no se percató de nada. Lo único que podía ver en ese momento era a Rosalie convertida en una muñeca de trapo, lavando la sangre de su mejilla con sus propias lágrimas.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, llegando hasta ella con los brazos extendidos, listos para envolverla y sacarla de ese infierno—. Dime qué te han hecho...

Rosalie ya no pudo encontrar su voz. Sólo extendió su mano temblorosa hacia el suelo, a su lado, y sin pronunciar palabra marcó a fuego a su agresor con el dedo índice.

El príncipe siguió con la mirada el curso de su silencioso gesto. Fue entonces que descubrió la figura de aquel hombre mimetizado entre los tallos verdes, y cada fracción de su cuerpo tembló de una ira irrefrenable.

—Señor, le ruego me permita expli... —James intentó detenerlo, echándose atrás como un ratón acorralado al ver la ardiente ferocidad en los ojos felinos de Emmett.

No pudo siquiera terminar la frase. La enorme mano del robusto joven bajó hasta donde se encontraba el guardia y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, forzándolo a ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Explicarme?!

—Alt... Alteza... —balbuceó el de Pasos Blancos, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras violentas del príncipe.

—¡¿Qué es lo que vas a explicarme, gusano infesto?! —lo increpó Emmett, las venas saltando en su cuello, en su frente y sus sienes—. ¡¿Que has violado a una muchacha?!

—No, Alt...

—¡¿Que tienes el maldito cinismo de recibir la hospitalidad de este Reino para luego ultrajar a sus mujeres?! ¡Miserable! —le gritó en medio del rostro, zamarreándolo mientras Rosalie y María observaban la escena, la primera completamente perturbada, la segunda simplemente estupefacta—. ¡Comes nuestra comida y duermes bajo nuestro techo, y nos pagas con tus miserias! ¡Te exhibes como un digno caballero bajo la luz del sol, y luego te amparas en la oscuridad para que tus aberraciones no sean vistas!

—Alteza, no es lo que usted supone. La muchacha, la muchacha se me insinuó, ella...

Pronto el guardia comprendió que acababa de cometer un error fatal, y Emmett se encargó de hacérselo saber de la peor manera. Con el rostro completamente desencajado, el morocho retiró una de sus manos de la solapa de la camisa y la cerró directamente sobre el cuello de James, hundiendo los dedos en su garganta.

—¡Alt...eza! —tosió el pasoblanqueño, sus ojos verdes a medio salir de sus órbitas.

—¡Vuelve a decirlo, maldito! ¡Vuelve a decirlo ahora que mi mano está en tu pescuezo! —vociferó—. ¡Bastardo! ¡Rastrero! ¡¿Me crees estúpido?! ¡Rosalie es una dama, una dama, maldita sea! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho, mira el daño que le has hecho! ¡Míralo bien, porque es el daño que sufrirás de mi mano!

Emmett sabía que tenía suficiente fuerza física para matarlo, y en ese preciso instante no estaba seguro de tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. No quería ser un asesino, pero demonios, quería verlo muerto, quería verlo muerto y ardiendo en el infierno.

—Pe...ro Alt... Altez...a... le j... le juro que...

—¡Seré yo quien jure, desgraciado! ¡Te juro por mi nombre que pagarás por esto, mancillaré tu honor como has mancillado el de esta mujer! ¡Te haré pagar por cada lágrima y cada gota de sangre que le has hecho derramar! ¡Morirás a manos mías o te haré vivir en un infierno!

María, que hasta entonces se había encontrado incapacitada para reaccionar, decidió intervenir por primera vez. No tenía demasiado apuro en salvar a James. Ella misma lo hubiera estrangulado con sus propias manos por echarlo todo a perder. Pero tenía una buena imagen que preservar delante de su prometido, y no podía permitir que ésta se empañara por la torpeza de su guardia personal.

—¡Emmett, querido, por favor detente! —exclamó en tono dramático, acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

—¡No merece clemencia! —le contestó el de Aguamarina, manteniendo el agarre en el cuello de James y callándose la impotencia de no haber podido evitar que lastimaran a su verdadera amada.

—Querido, escúchame, por favor. No manches tus justas manos con la sangre de este pérfido; no lo vale, querido mío, no lo vale.

El príncipe escuchó la voz reflexiva de su prometida y, con toda la poca frialdad que disponía en aquel momento, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que obedecerla. El heredero al trono de un Reino pacífico y ejemplar como Aguamarina no podía cargar y hacer cargar a su pueblo con el estigma de un asesinato cometido por impulso. No podía decepcionar así a su gente, mucho menos a su propia familia.

A regañadientes y con extrema lentitud, alivió la presión de sus dedos sobre el cuello de James hasta que finalmente lo soltó, sin dejar de atravesarlo con la mirada inyectada de odio. El guardia tosió reiteradas veces y se llevó una mano al pecho, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el oxígeno. Sus ojos confusos encontraron los de María y le reclamaron en silencio por sus insultantes palabras, pero la princesa no sólo no revirtió lo dicho, sino que se desligó de aquél incidente hundiéndolo todavía más.

—No puedo creerlo, James —le dijo con la mirada tan helada como su voz—. ¿Cómo has tenido la insolencia de hacer algo así? ¿Acaso has perdido toda decencia y cordura? ¡Te desconozco!

—Mi Señora... —el rubio respiró agitado, no sólo por el aire perdido sino por el coraje que sentía a causa de la traición de la princesa. Sabía que María no era de fiar, pero no había contemplado la posibilidad de que la muy tramposa no fuera capaz siquiera de defenderlo cuando había sido ella la de la nefasta idea de exponer a Rosalie. Lo había mandado a hacer el trabajo sucio, y ahora que ya no le servía lo estaba enterrando vivo.

—No quiero explicaciones, James, esto es absolutamente inexcusable. Has traicionado mi confianza, la de mi prometido y la de toda su insigne familia —continuó la joven, haciendo caso omiso a las líneas marcadas en la frente de su sirviente. Como broche de oro a su magnífica actuación, se acercó a Rosalie y le tomó cariñosamente la mano, asqueada por dentro pero sabiendo que aquél gesto sería altamente apreciado por Emmett—. Y mira esta muchacha, esta pobre muchacha. ¿Te encuentras bien, querida? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Rosalie la observó pasmada. El rostro de María tenía un velo de dulzura y comprensión tan grande que cualquiera la hubiera tomado por la viva imagen de la virgen. La doncella no sabía si la princesa había tenido algo que ver con el ataque de James, pero la experiencia con la heredera le susurraba al oído que esa bondad no era más que una puesta en escena. La experiencia, y también la vileza que por un ínfimo instante vio aparecer en sus ojos como un relámpago, cuando la inmaculada piel de sus hombros quedó expuesta a su mirada recelosa.

—Estaré bien, Alteza... Agradezco su interés.

—Por favor, querida, no tienes nada que agradecer. Por el contrario, estoy avergonzada por lo sucedido. Te aseguro que mi guardia pagará con creces, yo misma veré que así sea.

Rosalie se limitó a agachar la cabeza en silencio, y pudo ver el momento justo en el que María se limpiaba la mano muy discretamente en el vestido tras haberla tocado. Emmett, por su parte, exhaló profundo y dedicó a su prometida una mirada de gratitud.

—Bendita seas por tu sensatez y buena honra, María. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver un espectáculo semejante de mi parte. Me he rebajado a su nivel y me he comportado como un salvaje.

—Para nada, querido, soy yo quien lo lamenta profundamente. Esto no hubiera sucedido si yo no hubiera traído a James a Aguamarina. Créeme que lo obligaría a marcharse en este mismo instante si mi vida no corriera peligro.

—Hablaré con mi padre, él sabrá qué hacer con este gusano —finalizó Emmett, deslizando una última mirada asesina hacia el guardia antes de mirar a su amada con tierna preocupación—. Lo importante ahora es que Rosalie se recupere.

—Por supuesto, querido mío, por supuesto.

El príncipe caminó entonces los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Rose y, sin medir lo apropiado o inapropiado de sus actos, pasó una mano por su cintura y otra detrás de sus rodillas, y la levantó en brazos.

—Vamos, Rosalie. Te haré revisar por el médico de la Corte.

—Alteza, no creo conveniente que... —comenzó la doncella al ver por el rabillo del ojo la mirada disgustada de María.

—Sí, Emmett, no creo que sea conveniente —reafirmó la princesa, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonar todo lo molesta que se encontraba por ver a su prometido con su amante en brazos. Nada estaba saliendo como ella quería.

—Soy un caballero. No permitiré que una mujer herida camine semejante distancia, mucho menos hacer que mi prometida la cargue en brazos.

—Alteza, no es necesario... —dijo Rosalie con las mejillas sonrosadas de pudor, pero Emmett le contestó de inmediato con un gesto de cabeza negativo.

—Lo haré y es mi última palabra. ¿Vienes, María?

La princesa estaba desesperada por acompañarlos y evitar cualquier tipo de conversación o contacto entre ellos, mas tenía en frente al culpable de su fracaso, y era su prioridad encargarse de él cuanto antes. Azotarlo verbalmente, primero, e indagarlo después por algo que acababa de notar y necesitaba confirmar.

—Iré en un instante, querido mío. No he acabado de hacer comprender a James acerca de la gravedad de sus acciones, y creo indispensable no dejar para mañana lo que puedo y debo hacer hoy.

—Como desees, entonces. Informaré a mis guardias que vigilen a la distancia mientras me ocupo de Rosalie. No quiero arriesgarme a dejarte desprotegida con este hombre que ni merece ser llamado como tal.

—No es necesario, Emmett, sé muy bien que James no osará repetir semejante falta, mucho menos con quien le ha dado de comer durante los últimos dos años. Ve con tranquilidad, querido, yo estaré contigo en un momento.

—Muy bien.

María esperó a que su prometido se hubiera alejado un buen tramo y, cuando se aseguró de que él ya no la oía, se dio la vuelta para clavar los ojos esmeralda en el rostro tenso de su guardia.

—Mi Señora... —musitó él. María alzó el dedo índice y lo detuvo frente a sus narices, obligándolo a callar.

—No hables, James. No hables porque no estoy de humor para tus estúpidas excusas.

—Fueron órdenes suyas, Alteza —masculló.

—¡Imbécil! Te pedí que la sedujeras, no que la violaras.

El guardia tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no escupirle el veneno en la cara. Si María fuera un hombre de su rango, ya le habría partido la quijada de un solo golpe.

—Intenté exponerla como usted deseaba —le recordó el rubio entre dientes, esforzándose por mantener el respeto frente a la figura de su ama.

—Mi deseo era que la dejaras expuesta como una ramera, pedazo de inútil. Pero no, has tenido que exhibirla como una víctima de tu abuso y arrojarla directo a sus brazos.

—No había manera de seducirla. Le advertí que nuestra relación era hostil.

—¡Por todos los Cielos, James, es una simple sirvienta, y tu un comandante del ejército! —exclamó por lo bajo, su entrecejo plagado de grietas—. ¿Cómo es que no tienes la astucia suficiente como para engañarla?

—Lo lamento, Mi Señora, pero hice todo lo humanamente posible. La muchacha es más difícil de lo que usted suponía.

María cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como tratando de deshacerse de un mal sueño.

—Esto es inaudito. Tu incompetencia acaba de valerme una oportunidad única de deshacerme de esa mujerzuela, y casi me cuesta la buena estima de mi prometido. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, James, realmente no lo sé.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Creo que estoy siendo bastante clara, ¿no te parece? Si te mantengo a mi lado es debido al conflicto con Volterra y la orden de mi padre, porque necesito un aliado de confianza que me proteja. Pero créeme que no me faltan deseos de echarte a la calle y apartarme de la amenaza de tu estupidez.

—Alteza, he cumplido cada una de sus órdenes.

—Un mocoso podría haberlas cumplido mejor que tú, James. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a resultar tan inútil, no te hubiera encomendado nada... Pero hablando de cumplir órdenes... —María recordó el otro asunto que le concernía y volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Tú le viste la piel a esa doncella, ¿no es así?

—Lo suficiente, Mi Señora.

—¿Le encontraste marcas?

—¿Marcas?

—Marcas de azotes. Latigazos.

—No, Mi Señora. En absoluto.

María cerró los ojos una vez más y apretó tanto los puños que sus nudillos lucieron blancos bajo la luz de la luna.

—Maldición —masculló.

James frunció el ceño y la miró confundido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alteza?

—Me ha engañado. El maldito de Jasper me ha engañado —dijo entre dientes—. Tengo un guardia demasiado imbécil y otro demasiado taimado.

—No comprendo a qué se refiere.

—¡Claro que no comprendes, puesto que el imbécil de mis guardias eres tú! —explotó la de Pasos Blancos, aliviada de que Emmett ya se hallara demasiado lejos como para alcanzar a oír la cólera que salía de su garganta—. Jasper, el maldito de Jasper se ha querido pasar de listo conmigo. Lo obligué a azotar a esta mugrosa y al bastardo de su hermano hace unas pocas semanas, y regresó a mí con el látigo manchado de sangre. Me hizo creer que había cumplido mis órdenes, y ahora resulta que la muchacha no tiene ni una mísera cicatriz en esa asquerosa piel. El muy farsante ha pasado de mi palabra y ha hecho lo que se le ha entrado en gana.

Por primera vez luego de un largo rato de insultos y humillaciones, la expresión de James se relajó en una sonrisa perversa. Si su puesto pendía de un hilo, a Jasper se le estaba por cortar la cuerda. Y James todavía tenía el cuchillo bien afilado.

—Lamento enormemente tener que decirlo, Mi Señora, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera. Jasper nunca ha sido hombre de fiar. Se olía su inminente traición a leguas.

María se llevó el puño a la boca y lo mordisqueó con impotencia, perdiendo el último resto de falsa paciencia que le quedaba.

—Si será desgraciado. Estoy harta, James, ¡harta! —exclamó lanzando las manos al aire—. Me tienen hasta la maldita coronilla. Tengo un prometido que no quiere casarse, una mugrosa con la osadía de querer quitármelo, mi vida está en peligro y para colmo de males estoy rodeada de dos desgraciados, uno que echa todo a perder y otro que se rebela contra mis órdenes. Han testeado mi paciencia hasta el cansancio, pero ya no más. Hasta aquí llegó mi compasión.

—¿Qué piensa hacer, Alteza?

—Los voy a ubicar en el lugar que les corresponde, como debería haber hecho desde un primer momento —sentenció—. Escúchame muy bien, James, porque ésta es la última tontería que te permito. Emmett partirá mañana por la mañana con su padre y no volverá hasta la noche, así que tendré vía libre para resolver todos los asuntos que tengo pendientes con la servidumbre. A mediodía te quiero en la puerta de mi alcoba con Jasper, y quiero que traigas también a la amante de Emmett, al mocoso ese de su hermano y a la doncella de Isabella que ha puesto a Jasper como idiota.

—Mi Señora, no creo que Rosalie se fíe de mí después de lo de hoy.

—¡Me importa un cuerno! —gritó la heredera enfurecida—. ¡Los quiero a todos, a todos y cada uno, o yo misma los jalaré del cabello y los arrastraré hasta mi recámara, y a ti hasta la calle por inútil! No voy a tolerar ninguna incompetencia más, ¿me oyes? Los traes a todos, o lo pierdes todo.

El guardia contuvo la impotencia en su pecho y se mordió el labio para no soltarla.

—Se hará como usted pida, Mi Señora.

—Y será la última, porque después de mañana nadie más volverá a jugar con mi paciencia. Lamentarán haberse burlado de mí, James, te lo juro por mi corona que lo lamentarán.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Apenas colarse bajo las pesadas mantas de su lecho matrimonial, Edward deslizó una mano traviesa por debajo de la cintura de su consorte y la atrajo hacia sí con ansias.

—Bendita sea la noche que por fin se ha dignado a caer —murmuró con ternura y deseo, inclinándose sobre la femenina figura para deleitarse con el calor de su cuerpo—. He esperado todo el día para tenerte en mis brazos, esposa mía.

Rápidamente capturó sus labios entre los suyos y los acarició apasionadamente, saboreando el dulce que el chocolate de los bombones había dejado en su boca.

—...Todo el día... he esperado... —susurró entre besos, rozando su nívea mejilla con sus igualmente blancos dedos—... para besarte..., para llevarte a la gloria...

Continuó con su romántico galanteo durante largos segundos, pero finalmente se detuvo al sentir que los labios de Bella lo correspondían con lentitud, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

El muchacho se apartó unos centímetros para observarla, y se preocupó al notar un dejo de angustia en el rostro de su joven amada. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la interrupción del momento.

—Bella, mi cielo... —Edward la llamó suavemente, sacándola del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba. Los ojos castaños se enfocaron atentamente en los suyos y su mirada se apaciguó por un instante.

—¿Sí, querido?

—¿Qué ocurre?

La princesa apartó entonces la vista y contuvo un suspiro.

—Nada, querido... Todo está bien.

No supo por qué contestó de esa manera, pero comprendió de inmediato que había sido una respuesta pobre. Edward la conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Tal vez no siempre entendiera lo que pasaba por su mente, pero tenía la intuición necesaria para adivinar cuando algo la estaba inquietando.

Como era de esperarse, la réplica del príncipe no tardó en llegar. Preocupado pero deseoso de traer de regreso la alegría de su esposa, le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa y le reprochó su silencio con la mayor ternura posible.

—¿Le vas a ocultar tu pesar a tu marido y mejor amigo? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz aterciopelado, rozando la nariz contra la mejilla de la joven mientras enlazaba su mano entre sus dedos.

Isabella dejó escapar una tímida risa antes de sacudir la cabeza levemente.

—Eres imposible, Edward.

El mencionado no rió, pero sí plantó un beso cargado de amor en aquella mejilla ahora sonrosada.

—Te amo —le dijo simplemente, como si esa fuera la explicación universal de todos sus actos—. No quiero simular que todo está bien mientras te veo sufrir en silencio.

La de Calcedonia volvió a apartar la mirada, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto de vergüenza.

—Edward...

—Por favor, dime qué ocurre. No me condenes a la amargura de no saber cómo hacer feliz a la mujer que amo.

El pedido angustioso bastó para que los ojos de la sensible princesa comenzaran a humedecerse.

—Perdóname, querido. Me resulta extremadamente difícil hablar de esto.

—¿Tu madre? —adivinó Edward al instante. No se equivocó.

—Acabo de recordar que en dos días es el aniversario de su cumpleaños —asintió la castaña con un suspiro.

El de Aguamarina ensayó una cálida sonrisa y depositó un beso sobre el dorso de la mano que sostenía.

—Renée era muy alegre, amor mío. Vivió rodeada de felicidad. Apuesto a que a ella le gustaría que celebres su fecha con alegría.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría hacerlo, pero...

La máscara de serenidad y fortaleza que Bella había mantenido hasta entonces comenzó a resquebrajarse, dando paso a la verdadera congoja que anidaba en su corazón y que la carcomía por dentro desde la muerte de su progenitora. En otro momento hubiera podido mantener la compostura, pero últimamente estaba insufriblemente sensible y sus emociones estallaban ante cualquier mínima situación de incomodidad. Esta no era una situación incómoda, ni tampoco mínima. Era su más grande tristeza, esa que mantenía amarrada en su pecho bajo siete candados y que jamás en todos esos años se había permitido liberar del todo, por su bien y el de quienes la rodeaban.

—No puedo, Edward —musitó, la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que comenzó a derramar—. Quisiera recordarla con alegría, pero no puedo.

El príncipe la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho, besando sus labios mientras se apresuraba a secar sus mejillas húmedas con sus propias manos.

—¿Por qué no puedes, mi cielo? ¿Qué es eso que te angustia tanto?

Tanto amor confortándola de golpe tuvo el curioso efecto de hacer que Bella soltara tanto la lengua como el llanto.

—Es que... Oh, Edward, es que... hace tiempo que ya... ya no... ya no logro recordarla como antes. Estoy comenzando a olvidar cómo era su sonrisa, y su mirada cuando estaba sana y feliz. Su imagen cada vez se parece menos a la real y más a como la soñé en aquella pesadilla unas semanas atrás, como un espectro que se desvanece. Y mis recuerdos... Mis recuerdos se van perdiendo con ella, esposo. Cosas que creía haber vivido junto a ella ahora me resultan tan lejanas que ya no logro distinguirlas de mi fantasía. En ocasiones creo recordarla componiendo en su piano, o leyéndome historias, o paseando de la mano conmigo por los jardines. Pero luego veo con pesar que tal vez sea una imagen que soñé, un producto de mi imaginación y nada más que eso. Tengo miedo, Edward. Temo que la estoy perdiendo por completo, y yo.. yo... no quiero olvidarla.

El príncipe continuó secando con el pulgar las lágrimas que ahora caían a cascadas por los ojos profundos de la muchacha. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarla, pero se detuvo antes de pronunciarlas, reemplazándolas por un beso suave en su frente. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que Bella le abriera su corazón y soltara todos esos sentimientos ocultos respecto a la muerte de su madre. El momento había llegado sin previo aviso, y las pesadas emociones salían ahora a flote con la liviandad de una pluma, brotando con la fuerza de un volcán. Si Edward la interrumpía, aunque sólo fuera para consolarla, corría el riesgo de que lo que restaba salir a la luz volviera a las profundidades de su corazón, a encadenarse a su alma y aprisionarla para seguir torturándola por mucho tiempo más.

Convencido de que no había mejor opción, el príncipe continuó acariciando su mano en silencio y aguardó paciente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando viniste con tu familia al funeral de mi madre? —llegó la pregunta de Isabella, a la cual Edward asintió—. ¿Recuerdas que unos días después me preguntaste por qué ya no llevaba a mi muñeca Marie conmigo?

—Sí. Dijiste que la habías perdido.

—Te mentí —confesó en voz baja, y respiró profundo antes de proseguir—. No la perdí. La enterré.

Edward no pudo contener la sorpresa que asomó en sus ojos oliva, pero intentó a toda costa no demostrarla en su expresión. Nuevamente guardó silencio y esperó la inminente explicación.

—La tarde después del funeral, viniste con Emmett a preguntarme si quería jugar con ustedes, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que no tenía ánimos. Era cierto, pero también sucedió que... Unos meses atrás, estando mi madre enferma, había leído una vieja leyenda persa. Decía que, cuando alguien cercano a ti moría, era preciso enterrar también los obsequios que esa persona te había hecho, para que siguiera recordándote en el más allá como lo había hecho en vida. Yo... temí que si no lo hacía ella me olvidaría y no cuidaría de mí desde el Cielo como mi padre había dicho. Así que aproveché esa tarde en que me dejaron sola para hacerlo. Tomé el pequeño cofre con el que jugábamos a los piratas cuando niños, y lo llené con muchas de las cosas que mi madre me había regalado, entre ellas mi muñeca Marie. Y lo enterré. Le dije al jardinero que quería plantar una semilla que había encontrado, y él me prestó una pala pequeña para que removiera la tierra. Acabé cavando un pozo a los pies de uno de los arces que estaban junto al lago, y enterré el cofre con casi todos mis recuerdos de mi madre. Sólo conservé la gargantilla que siempre he llevado para que mi padre no sospechara al no vérmela puesta, y mis vestidos de niña, que han quedado en los armarios de Calcedonia. Todo el resto... se fue con ella.

—Oh, Bella...

—Fue una tontería, ahora lo sé. Por querer evitar que me olvidara acabé enterrando mis propios recuerdos, y ahora incluso su imagen me aparece confusa. Ni siquiera recuerdo las cosas que puse en ese cofre, Edward. Sólo recuerdo a mi Marie... Mi abuela se la obsequió a mi madre cuando era pequeña, y luego ella me la obsequió a mí. Siempre dije que cuando tuviera una niña se la regalaría como símbolo de nuestra familia —recordó, y su voz se quebró de llanto una vez más—. Pero ahora... Dios, ¿qué he hecho? —se lamentó, llevándose las manos al rostro para esconder la expresión de sufrimiento.

Edward sintió que el alma se le deshacía en el pecho de sólo ver como ella se hacía un ovillo y se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, ocultando ahora la cara entre los pliegues de la suave camisa canaria de su marido.

—Mi cielo... —suspiró acongojado, acariciando con la mayor dulzura su cabello castaño mientras frotaba despacio su espalda con su brazo casi recuperado.

—Mi Marie... —sollozó la princesa como si volviera a ser una niña—. Extraño a mi Marie...

El muchacho continuó confortándola de la única manera que sabía: regalándole un oído dispuesto a escucharlo todo y un pecho donde cobijarse, además de todo su amor de esposo y amigo.

—Tranquila, amor mío... No estás sola, yo estoy aquí contigo... Estaré contigo siempre, Bella... Siempre —le susurró al oído antes de besar su sien.

—Es que no dejo de lamentarme por haber hecho eso. Fue una gran tontería.

—Eras pequeña, y acababas de pasar por una desgracia. No te culpes por ello —la contuvo—. ¿No has intentado desenterrar el cofre y recuperar tus cosas?

—Quise hacerlo un tiempo atrás, pero los árboles crecieron mucho desde entonces y ya no recuerdo junto a cuál de todos lo enterré. Supongo que tendré que aceptar que lo que estaba allí se ha perdido para siempre.

—No —Edward sacudió la cabeza y la apartó delicadamente de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos—. No está perdido, está allí, en algún lugar, y lo vamos a recuperar —le aseguró con una sonrisa plena de confianza—. Te propongo algo, esposa. Cuando pase la boda de mi hermano, haremos un pequeño viaje a Calcedonia para visitar a tu padre, y cuando estemos allí buscaremos el cofre.

—Querido, eso suena maravilloso, pero no podré recuperar mis cosas. Como te he dicho, no recuerdo en qué árbol...

—No tiene importancia —la interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa aún mayor—. Lo buscaremos hasta hallarlo. Si es necesario, cavaré una fosa alrededor de cada árbol de Calcedonia con mis propias manos. Será como una búsqueda del tesoro, mi cielo. Jugaremos a buscar el tesoro como cuando éramos niños, y te prometo que lo encontraremos.

Con los ojos aún humedecidos, Isabella agradeció a todos los ángeles el haberle dado un hombre como el que estaba a su lado en ese momento, y demostró su gratitud dejando brillar en su rostro una sonrisa amplia y sincera, de esas que habían escaseado durante los últimos años de su vida.

—Creo, esposo mío, que no ha de haber en la Tierra una mujer con un marido tan maravilloso como tú —le dijo con dulzura, besando la comisura de sus labios.

El corazón de Edward dio un brinco de felicidad. Era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho en su corta existencia.

—Permíteme dudar, mi ángel. Aunque sí sostengo que no ha de haber en la Tierra una mujer con un marido tan enamorado como lo estoy yo de ti.

Isabella rió despacio y se sonrojó.

—Creo que la sensiblería nos está ganando la partida otra vez, amor mío.

—Lo sé —el príncipe rió con ella—. Es curioso. Emmett devora sus obras de Shakespeare plagadas de palabras de amor, y soy yo quien termina pronunciándolas para ti.

—¿Aún no las utiliza con su prometida?

—No, y sospecho que nunca lo hará. Su Alteza de Pasos Blancos no ha logrado atraerlo en lo más mínimo.

—Pobre Emmett —suspiró la princesa—. El prospecto de desposar a María lo tiene completamente abatido.

—¿Abatido? ¡Está furibundo! Hoy me he acercado a hablar con él para ofrecerle mi consejo. ¿Y qué crees, esposa mía? ¡Me gritó como ni mi padre me ha gritado alguna vez!

—¿Y eso por qué, esposo? —preguntó Bella, acomodándose mejor en brazos de su marido.

—Dice que no tengo derecho alguno a aconsejarlo, que escupo palabras sin tener idea de lo que digo. Peor aún, cree que le estoy restregando mi felicidad en el rostro.

—¿Eso dijo?

—Así como lo oyes. Quiero ayudarlo, pero tiene un temperamento del demonio.

—Compréndelo, cariño mío. Se encuentra bajo mucha presión, y su situación es francamente espantosa —se lamentó la de Calcedonia—. Pero, ¿qué has intentado aconsejarle tú para acabar alterándolo de esa manera?

—Sólo le hablé con la razón. Le dije que lo más sensato es que acepte su boda y se olvide de una vez por todas de... —Edward estuvo a punto de mencionar a Rosalie, pero recordó que su mujer no estaba al tanto de la relación prohibida entre su hermano y la doncella.

—¿De qué, Edward?

El príncipe respiró hondo y deslizó una mano por sus cabellos cobrizos. Para cuando soltó el aire de sus pulmones, ya estaba decidido a contárselo todo. No quería que hubiera secretos entre ellos, ni siquiera secretos ajenos. Bella era su esposa. Era parte de la familia, además de una joven leal y muy discreta. Si Edward se lo pedía, se llevaría la confidencia a la tumba. Por otro lado, era lo justo. Ella acababa de abrirse y contarle sus pesares. Ahora era el turno del príncipe de retribuir ese gesto y confiar plenamente en ella.

—Prométeme que guardarás este secreto como si fuera el tuyo, esposa mía. Sólo en mí ha confiado mi hermano para revelarlo.

Entre sorprendida y alarmada, Bella asintió.

—Mis labios están sellados, Edward.

—Así sea, querida —pidió, plantando un pequeño beso en la palma de su mano—. Si esto llega a oídos de mis padres, mi hermano se verá sumamente afectado. No me lo perdonaría ni en su lecho de muerte.

—¿Tan grave es, esposo?

—Grave, sí. Emmett... Hace meses que mantiene un romance con Rosalie, la doncella —le confió en susurros.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par, redondos y marrones como bellotas.

—Santo Cielo...

—Lo sé, es una locura. He intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero se niega a dejarla. Está encaprichado con ella.

—¿Encaprichado, Edward? ¿O enamorado?

El muchacho observó a su esposa en silencio y comprendió lo que ella intentaba decirle.

—Está enamorado —admitió—. No ha querido estar con otra mujer desde que comenzó a frecuentarla, y eso es mucho decir para un hombre como mi hermano.

—Mucho en verdad —sonrió Bella, recordando la fama de conquistador que tenía su carismático cuñado—. Tienes que comprenderlo, Edward. Está defendiendo a su amada.

—Pero querida, su amor no podrá seguir por siempre. En dos semanas estará contrayendo nupcias con María.

—Estás hablando desde la razón, amor mío —apuntó, llevando el dedo índice hasta su pecho—. Intenta ahora oír lo que tu corazón dice. Yo no podría dejarte ni en mil años, esposo. ¿Tú podrías?

El joven volvió a hundir su mirada en la de su esposa y suspiró una vez más, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tras haber advertido con alegría el brillo en los ojos café que lo miraban con adoración.

—Ni aunque me arrojaran a la hoguera, mi cielo —aceptó, provocando otra sonrisa en su compañera.

—Entonces sabrás entender el impulso que lleva a tu hermano a permanecer atado a ella, aunque sea lo menos conveniente. Si hay entre los dos un lazo la mitad de fuerte que el nuestro, temo que ni el acuerdo matrimonial logrará romperlo. Y es justo que así sea, querido mío. Los negocios no deberían ser más poderosos que un amor verdadero.

—En este caso sí ha resultado ser más poderoso. Rosalie ya ha dado por terminado su romance para protegerlo de la figura del adulterio y la deshonra que le acarrearía. Ha sido un gesto muy noble de su parte.

—Rosalie es una buena mujer, no me extraña que haya puesto la dignidad de ambos por sobre sus deseos. Pero si en verdad lo ama, dudo que pueda mantenerse en esa postura por mucho tiempo.

—Quiera Dios que lo logre.

—No, Edward, quiera Dios que no lo logre. Créeme, amor mío. Preferirás ver a tu hermano deshonrado, y no descorazonado y muerto en vida.

El joven príncipe exhaló un último suspiro y asintió con pesar, admitiendo que Isabella tenía razón. Si había algo que hacía a Emmett único, eso era su temperamento, tan cálido y apasionado. Nada sería peor que verlo rendido a su mala suerte y convertido en un témpano, sin nadie a quien entregar su amor sincero.

Edward estrechó a su esposa más fuerte contra su cuerpo y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Mírate. Hace minutos eras mi niña indefensa, y ahora hablas como toda una guerrera del amor.

—Ha de ser el clima otoñal que tiene mi carácter oscilando de un extremo al otro como una hoja al viento, esposo.

—Lo que sea que es, te sienta bien —rió, y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Mucho mejor, Edward. Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Soy tu esposo, quiero verte feliz.

La princesa sintió sus labios curvarse en una nueva y amplia sonrisa. Tal vez esa noche comenzara el lento camino de regreso a su antigua felicidad, esa que se había desvanecido con la muerte de su madre y que Edward había comenzado a resucitar con su amor. Tal vez aquella noche por fin lo tuviera todo: la felicidad de amar y ser amada por su esposo, y la felicidad de saber que un día no muy lejano volvería a recordar y ser recordada por su madre.

Los labios de Edward se unieron a los suyos, y esta vez sí la princesa respondió a la par de sus anhelos.

—Me verás feliz, amor mío. Te prometo que me verás feliz —le aseguró con una sonrisa, que se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados antes de reflejarse en el rostro de Edward—. ¡Sobre todo mañana!

—¿Mañana? —el príncipe frunció el ceño con una sonrisa ladeada y la curiosidad escrita en el rostro—. ¿Y por qué mañana?

—Porque tu madre me ha pedido que le ayude a degustar los platillos para la boda.

El príncipe alzó las cejas, sus ojos como platos.

—Dime que es una broma, Bella.

—¿Por qué habría de serlo?

—Porque es una locura, querida. ¿Vas a ponerte a degustar decenas de platos, después de como has estado estos días?

—¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez, Edward?

—Pero cielo, es que no sabes cuidarte, pareces una niña malcriada que sigue pidiendo dulces aunque le duela el estómago.

—Me estoy enojando, Edward.

—Bella, acabas de comerte una bandeja de bombones tú sola.

—¿Me estás llamando glotona? —protestó.

—No lo estoy haciendo, sólo digo que...

—Me estás comparando otra vez con tu Tía Esther.

—Y de nuevo con la Tía Esther —bufó el pobre muchacho, ahogado por la cascada de hormonas descontroladas de su esposa—. Cielo, hace años que no veo a mi Tía Esther, tal vez ya esté más delgada que tú y todo.

—¡Ahora me dices que estoy más rellena que tu Tía Esther!

—No, no, yo sólo..., lo que quiero decir...

—Ya no me deseas, ¿no es así?

—Pero querida, ¿cómo dices una cosa semejante? Te he buscado desde que me metí a la cama.

—No me deseas.

—Sí te deseo, por supuesto que te deseo.

—Voy a llorar —amenazó con ojos húmedos, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Edward.

—No, mi cielo, no llores —rogó el príncipe. Con lo que le había costado sacarla de su angustia, y ahora la tenía lagrimeando por un poco de comida.

—Sí, voy a llorar.

—No, no, no, mira —la detuvo con el dedo índice en alto, y procedió a callarla con un pequeño beso en los labios, que pronto se intensificó—. ¿Lo ves? —murmuró contra su boca, hundiendo una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos castaños—. Sí te deseo, claro que te deseo...

—¿De verdad?

—Más que a nada en este mundo, querida —susurró en su oído antes de besar su cuello con apetito voraz.

Y hablando de apetito...

—¿Me dejarás que acompañe a tu madre en la degustación?

El príncipe apartó los labios de su clavícula y se incorporó un poco para mirarla con semblante dubitativo.

—¿Si no lo hago, llorarás?

—Es probable que no pueda contener las lágrimas —amenazó ella sutilmente, y una sonrisa traviesa se asomó a sus labios.

—¡Me estás chantajeando, Bella!

—¡Claro que no! Sólo estoy... templando tu carácter.

—A tu favor —apuntó el joven con una ceja más alta que la otra.

—No lo voy a templar en mi contra, querido.

La muchacha se echó a reír con ganas y el príncipe rió con ella, tumbándola sobre la mullida cama y haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura.

—Pues ya veremos quién gana, esposa mía.

Y así, entre risas, desaparecieron bajo las sábanas.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Abriéndose paso hacia el castillo, Emmett observó a su amada deshecha en sus brazos y no pudo evitar que los ojos de mar se le anegaran de lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido suceder algo así? Ella era su flor, y como un tonto la había dejado desprotegida a campo abierto para que alguien más se acercara a arrancársela. Le habían rasgado el vestido como se deshoja una margarita, pero sin la menor delicadeza. En sus labios, rojos y aterciopelados como los pétalos de una rosa, quedaba la marca de la mordida de James, la huella de sus labios paganos que jamás sabrían adorar a Rosalie como Emmett sabía.

De sólo pensarlo, quería volver el tiempo atrás y ejecutar a James con sus propias manos. Olvidarse de su nombre, de su familia y de su pueblo. Olvidarse de su humanidad y destripar a ese animal como un ave de presa arranca la cabeza a una serpiente. Vengarse, simplemente vengar a su amada para poder volver a respirar. Resucitar la ley del Talión y hacer pagar a ese cobarde con su propia vida por robar la dignidad de su doncella. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, corazón por corazón.

Rosalie leyó el tormento y la bronca en el rostro del príncipe y, acongojada como estaba, se enterneció al ver su preocupación. Emmett no era culpable de nada. Muy por el contrario, había intervenido para defenderla aún después de que ella lo abandonara dos noches atrás. La amaba, a pesar de todo la seguía amando.

Ella siempre lo había sabido. El príncipe se lo había dicho cientos de veces, en palabras y poemas. Pero en ese momento, cargada como una consorte, puesta a salvo por sus fuertes brazos y protegida por su amado como si ella fuera su mayor tesoro, en ese momento Rose confirmaba que cada palabra había sido cierta. Sus '_Te amo_' no significaban '_Quiero poseerte_'. Significaban '_Soy tuyo_'. Emmett era, ante toda adversidad, aunque el mundo cayera en pedazos, suyo. Y como suyo, cada dolor que ella experimentaba era un dolor propio. El honor mancillado de Rosalie era el suyo, de ahí que quisiera vengarse por los dos.

La muchacha se aseguró de que María no estuviera observándolos de lejos, y cuando la vio muy ocupada discutiendo acaloradamente con su guardia, posó su mano discretamente sobre el pecho de su enamorado.

—Estoy bien —le susurró, y de sus labios escapó una tímida sonrisa al sentir el corazón desbocado de Emmett golpear contra su palma—. Estoy bien, amor mío.

El cariñoso llamado bastó para que la primera lágrima contenida rodara por la mejilla del robusto joven. Detestaba llorar, pero cuando se trataba de Rosalie no podía evitarlo.

—Me siento tan impotente. Él... Él... ¿Ha llegado a...? —tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza—. Dios, no puedo ni pronunciarlo.

—No —la doncella se apresuró a aliviar su ansiedad—. Gracias a ti. Lo detuviste a tiempo.

—Desgraciado...

—Ya todo terminó, Emmett.

—Te ha lastimado —insistió él, sacudiendo la cabeza tras observar el pequeño corte en la mejilla de Rose, provocado por la terrible bofetada que le había propinado James para hacerla callar—. Pero estarás bien, mi flor, por mi vida que estarás bien. Llamaré al médico de la Corte, él te examinará y curará tus heridas.

Rosalie se paralizó en sus brazos, excepto por su corazón golpeando con furia contra sus costillas doloridas. No podía permitir que ningún médico la revisara. Descubrirían su embarazo al instante, y su secreto se iría al demonio junto con su reputación ya pisoteada. Y Emmett... ¿qué sería de Emmett cuando lo descubriera? El príncipe tenía un espíritu claramente impulsivo. Tal vez no pudiera, tal vez no quisiera, tal vez no supiera cómo esconder al mundo que el hijo que Rosalie esperaba era suyo. Tal vez no pudiera callarlo y acabara destruyendo de un plumazo todo su futuro. Porque, ¿quién respetaría al heredero de Aguamarina cuando se supiera que había tenido un bastardo con una criada? María pondría el grito en el cielo, los Reyes lo repudiarían públicamente, y Emmett quedaría condenado a la vergüenza, aunque jamás tanto como ella, que seguramente sería señalada con el dedo como la ramera del Reino por excelencia. Todo por cometer el absurdo pecado de amarse sin medidas, más allá de todo y de todos.

La rubia doncella sabía que no podría guardar el secreto mucho tiempo más, pero ese no era momento para revelarlo. Acababa de ser manoseada y golpeada. Su mente no estaba en condiciones de pensar con rapidez qué hacer y qué decir, qué explicaciones ofrecer a los Reyes y a sus compañeras de servicio, mucho menos cómo contener a Emmett cuando se lo comunicara. Estaba física y anímicamente derrumbada. No le quedaban fuerzas para lidiar con nada más, no aquella noche.

—No —le dijo con firmeza, deteniendo las planes del príncipe—. No quiero que me revisen.

Emmett frunció el ceño, y su semblante volvió a teñirse de inquietud.

—Estás herida. No te irás a la cama sin que te examine el médico —insistió.

—No quiero médicos, Emmett.

—Rosalie, hablo en serio, esto no es un juego.

—¿Y crees que lo es para mí? —replicó ella, ofendida.

—En absoluto. Por eso debes ser inspeccionada, podrías tener heridas graves.

—Ya te he dicho que me encuentro en buen estado.

—Eso lo dirá el méd...

—¡He dicho que no quiero médicos, Emmett! —se desesperó la muchacha. Le dolía en el alma tener que gritarle después de la demostración de amor que él acababa de tener para con ella, pero tenía que evitar un examen físico a como diera lugar.

El joven la miró con los ojos desorbitados, y Rosalie creyó que, después de esa primera reacción, él consentiría y la dejaría ir en paz. Emmett siempre la comprendía y acababa cediendo a sus deseos, así no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con ellos. Era algo que Rose siempre le había agradecido en silencio. Después de todo, pocas eran las personas que tenían algún tipo de consideración por sus sentimientos.

Pero aquella era una noche de eventos trágicos e inesperados, y la doncella se encontró con que el hombre que la cargaba en brazos estaba demasiado preocupado por su salud como para ceder esta vez.

—Rosalie, no te estoy preguntando lo que quieres. Te estoy informando que te verá un médico —le dijo el príncipe en voz baja y tono tan serio como afligido.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rose de mirarlo azorada. El miedo de que su embarazo fuera descubierto se mezcló con la angustia de saberse superada por el poder de su amado, que también era su Señor, y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—¿Es una orden? —advirtió en un susurro.

Emmett tragó saliva y se obligó a mirar hacia adelante. Si su mirada se encontraba con los ojos llorosos de Rose, seguramente acabaría dando el brazo a torcer.

—Es una orden.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló durante los siguientes segundos, cortado únicamente por el sonido de los pasos de Emmett sobre la hierba. El heredero sabía bien lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de romper el pacto tácito que había firmado con Rosalie desde su primer encuentro, aquel que garantizaba la pureza y sinceridad en su relación: la igualdad de condiciones. Si podían ser ellos mismos en compañía del otro, si podían amarse sin objeciones, era porque el título y la sangre no tenían lugar entre ellos cuando estaban solos. Toda la fortaleza de su lazo estaba en dejar a un lado al príncipe y la doncella para ser simplemente un hombre y una mujer enamorados.

Rosalie tensó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, mientras una nueva lágrima caía sobre la mejilla que creía ya seca.

—Entonces bájeme, Alteza —le pidió en un susurro. Pero Emmett se limitó a seguir caminando con la mirada hacia el castillo y los brazos firmes alrededor de su cuerpo—. Bájeme. Un príncipe no debería ensuciar sus manos cargando a una criada.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías. Bájeme, esto no es correcto.

—No me trates por mi título.

—¡Entonces bájame, Emmett!

—¡No te bajaré, y es mi última palabra!

El grito salió de su boca como una llamarada, tan violento que el rostro de Rosalie se descompuso en una mueca de dolor. Era la primera vez que Emmett le elevaba el tono de esa manera. Jamás le había gritado, jamás.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —le reprochó entre lágrimas.

—¿Y por qué me haces tú esto a mí? —replicó el heredero, y cuando sus ojos azules encontraron los suyos, la doncella pudo ver en ellos las mismas lágrimas que ella derramaba—. ¿No te das cuenta que tengo el alma pendiendo de un hilo por ti?

El nudo en la garganta le quebró la voz, y el príncipe tuvo que tragar saliva para intentar deshacerlo.

—Ya van dos veces, Rosalie, dos veces que te pido que veas al médico de la Corte y me dices que no a los gritos. Te lo pedí en la capilla el día que te mareaste, y te dejé salirte con la tuya porque no quería presionarte. Pero esto es demasiado. Estás golpeada, sangrando, y aún así estás espantada con la idea de ser examinada. ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, por qué temes tanto una revisión?

—No oculto nada.

—Por todos los Cielos, Rosalie, ¿me crees tonto? —replicó desesperado—. Te oí aquél día en la capilla, pidiéndole a Dios que te ayudara porque tenías miedo y te fallaban las fuerzas.

—Emmett, este no es momento...

—¿Estás convaleciente? ¡Por Dios, Rose, dime la verdad!

—¡No puedo, no ahora!

Con el miedo inmenso de que su amada le estuviera escondiendo alguna grave afección, Emmett dio su último veredicto y aceleró el paso. Ya estaban a pocos metros de la arcada central.

—Entonces me lo dirá el médico.

—¡Emmett, por favor! —rogó ella con lágrimas en los ojos enrojecidos.

—Lo siento, Rose, pero esta discusión se ha terminado. Guarda silencio o te oirán los guardias.

La doncella tensó la mandíbula y se obligó a callar. Ni siquiera podía desahogar su frustración mordiéndose el labio, porque el pequeño corte provocado por los dientes de James aún le ardía insoportablemente.

—Como diga, Alteza —masculló, y sintió la terrible desazón arremolinándose en su interior, alrededor de su estómago y por encima de su vientre lleno de vida.

En pocos minutos cruzaron la puerta principal del castillo entre reverencias y miradas confusas de algunos guardias que custodiaban la entrada. El príncipe caminó a trancos por el salón central y se dirigió apresuradamente a la sala de lectura, donde esperaba encontrar a su familia tal cual la había dejado.

Para su sorpresa, tanto su padre como su hermano y su cuñada se habían retirado ya a sus aposentos. Sólo su madre permanecía aún junto a la chimenea con la doncella Alice sentada a sus pies, escuchando atentamente y con gusto la descripción que la soberana de Aguamarina estaba haciendo del vestido que usaría para la boda de su hijo mayor.

Cuando las dos mujeres lo vieron entrar con una magullada Rosalie en brazos, la sonrisa se les borró del rostro. Alice fue la primera en corretear a su encuentro, seguida luego por la Reina, que aún en los peores momentos mantenía las formas y caminaba con propiedad.

—¡Rose! —exclamó la pequeña doncella, llevándose una mano a la boca al ver de cerca los pequeños cortes sangrantes en su rostro.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, hijo? —quiso saber Esme, altamente alarmada. Cuando se trataba de un herido o un convaleciente, la buena mujer no hacía distinciones entre nobles y plebeyos.

—El guardia de María ha intentado abusarla, madre.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó Alice en un hilo de voz—. Disculpe la impertinencia, Alteza...

—No, ha sido James —explicó Emmett mientras se dirigía al cuarto de huéspedes más próximo, seguido de cerca por la Reina y la doncella—. Hazme el favor de llamar al médico y pedirle que venga de inmediato, Alice.

—Enseguida, Alteza —la morocha asintió y se alejó a toda prisa en busca del médico Real, mientras el príncipe recostaba a su secreta enamorada con delicadeza absoluta, como si se tratara de una figura de cristal.

Rosalie suspiró profundo, altamente ansiosa y abatida a la vez.

—Alteza... —quiso detenerlo una vez más.

Sabiendo que la rubia sirvienta no se atrevería a contradecir a Su Señora como lo contradecía a él, el príncipe decidió recurrir a su madre.

—Madre, ¿puedes decirle a Rosalie que es preciso que sea examinada para descartar cualquier daño severo que pueda haber sufrido?

—Por supuesto, linda —indicó Esme a la joven con severidad maternal en la voz—. Sé que no te gustan estas cosas, pero es imperioso que te sometas a revisión. El médico curará tus heridas y nos dará cualquier indicación necesaria para tu buena recuperación.

—Sí, Alteza —suspiró hondo una vez más—. Como usted mande.

—Descansa, querida, pronto vendrá el médico.

La soberana le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y sincera para luego alejarse del lecho hacia la puerta. Al notar que su hijo no la acompañaba, se dio vuelta en sus pasos y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Emmett... —lo llamó despacio, como invitándolo a retirarse con ella.

—Deseo quedarme aquí, madre.

La Reina no frunció el ceño, pero sí se mostró desorientada por la negativa del muchacho.

—No es correcto, hijo. Ven conmigo, Rosalie necesita estar sola y descansar. Tu temperamento férvido no le será de ayuda en este momento.

—Permaneceré en calma, lo prometo.

—Hijo...

El tono de Esme fue casi una reprimenda, pero demasiado sutil para dejarlo expuesto como un niño inmaduro delante de la servidumbre. El príncipe dudó entre obedecerla o mantenerse firme en su postura, pero finalmente accedió a regañadientes.

—De acuerdo —asintió con un suspiro de derrota, dedicando una última mirada de preocupación hacia su amada—. Llámame si me necesitas, por favor.

—Así lo haré, Alteza. Agradezco su consideración —contestó ella en voz baja, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

El príncipe siguió a su madre afuera de la habitación, de vuelta a la sala de lectura. Pocas veces se había sentido tan frustrado e impotente en su vida. El abandono de Rosalie le dolía muy dentro del pecho, pero la posibilidad de que estuviera enferma lo tenía francamente aterrado. ¿Y si algo grave le estaba sucediendo? ¿Y si estaba... muriendo? Emmett no sabría cómo seguir adelante si algo llegaba a ocurrirle. Se encerraría en su alcoba a llorar, pero ya no por días, sino por años. Tendrían que llamar a la guardia entera para que lo levantaran de la cama y lo arrastraran al altar junto a María. Y cuando su padre muriera y lo coronaran Rey, un lacayo tendría que seguirlo día y noche solamente para sostener la corona sobre su cabeza, porque ni eso podría hacer una vez que se quedara sin razones para vivir. Rosalie, en su pobreza e insignificancia, se había convertido para Emmett en aquello por lo que valía la pena despertar cada mañana. Si soportaba las presiones y las obligaciones, si aceptaba tener que seguir un camino trazado antes de él sin poder torcerlo, era pura y exclusivamente por Rose. Sólo con ella podía ser libre en cuerpo y espíritu. Si ella enfermaba, él enfermaría con ella. Y si ella moría...

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos de sólo pensarlo, y la Reina Esme sintió una punzada en el corazón al sospechar que había allí algo de lo que no se había percatado antes.

—Hijo... —lo llamó en voz baja, tomando su mano.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? Preciso hablar con él, madre.

—Se ha retirado a descansar, querido. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana partirán apenas despunte el alba.

—Lo haré en cuanto me asegure de que esto no quedará así. Quiero a ese maldito fuera de este Reino —espetó con los puños cerrados, sentándose junto a su madre en uno de los vistosos sillones de tapizado capitoné.

La soberana frotó maternalmente su ancha espalda, como lo hacía cuando el príncipe era sólo un niño.

—Mañana podrás hablarlo con calma, tendrán tiempo de sobra para discutir sus asuntos.

—¡Es que no es posible que algo así tenga lugar en nuestro Reino, madre!

—Lo sé, querido, mas todo hombre paga las consecuencias de sus actos, y el guardia de María no será la excepción.

Consternado, el joven apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro, restregándose los ojos y el nacimiento de sus oscuros cabellos rizados.

—Es inaudito. Pretender aprovecharse de la debilidad de una muchacha indefensa como Rosalie. Ella es un ángel, no merece algo así.

Entonces el corazón de la Reina Esme dio un vuelco en su pecho, y la congoja la golpeó como una ráfaga de viento helado. Su instinto maternal le había fallado. La verdad había estado frente a sus ojos todo ese tiempo pero, ocupada como estaba con los preparativos de ambas bodas, no había podido verla.

Emmett, su hijo bien amado, quien se suponía que recibiera el legado de su esposo y llevara las riendas de su Reino cuando Carlisle y ella desaparecieran de ese mundo, estaba enamorado de una sirvienta. Por eso rechazaba a María. Por eso la idea de contraer matrimonio lo hacía completamente infeliz. No deseaba a nadie con quien pudiera casarse. Deseaba justamente a quien jamás podría tener por esposa. Estaba enamorado de Rosalie.

Compartiendo el dolor de su propia sangre, sabiendo que su hijo no podría conseguir en su matrimonio la felicidad de la que ella gozaba con su amado Carlisle, la soberana posó sus delicadas manos sobre las de Emmett y las retiró suavemente de su rostro.

—Mi pequeño... —lo llamó.

Cuando el príncipe levantó la vista y se encontró con aquella mirada maternal, supo que sus días de dibujar falsas impresiones para su madre habían llegado a su fin.

—Mi pequeño... —repitió la Reina, las lágrimas bailando ahora en sus ojos compasivos—. No puedes, mi pequeño. Su camino no es el tuyo. Son sendas paralelas. Van en una misma dirección, pero no están destinadas a encontrarse. Tienes que hacer tu vida, hijo mío, y dejarla libre para que ella haga la suya como mejor pueda. Así tiene que ser, Emmett.

Emmett la observó en silencio, sintiendo cómo la angustia se anudaba en su garganta. Nunca sería feliz, y su madre lo sabía. No había nada que pudiera hacer para torcer el destino.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, su prometida apareció en la sala portando un rostro que simulaba vergüenza y pesar.

—¿Dónde está tu guardia? —preguntó el príncipe, notando que James ya no estaba con ella.

—Le he ordenado que ingrese por la puerta de servicio. No considero que después de lo que ha hecho sea digno de utilizar la entrada principal —explicó en voz baja—. Emmett, querido, lamento muchísimo lo sucedido esta noche.

—No te lamentes, María, no ha sido falta tuya. No podrías haber previsto que algo así ocurriría.

—En absoluto, pero aún así me apena mucho el espectáculo que ha montado James.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, su entrecejo surcado por finas líneas.

—No es su espectáculo, sino la aberración que cometió lo que repudio.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, querido, también yo —asintió rápidamente, y dio por terminado el problema sin preguntar por Rosalie o su estado de salud—. Subiré a mis aposentos. ¿Me acompañas, querido mío?

El príncipe estuvo a punto de negarse. No tenía ninguna intención de retirarse hasta que el médico revisara a su amada y le informara acerca de su condición. Sin embargo, su madre le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano para llamar su atención, y cuando Emmett la miró, comprendió la cálida advertencia en sus ojos. No podía abandonar a su prometida para quedarse velando por otra mujer. A María le hubiera resultado sospechoso, cuando no ofensivo. No merecía ser desplazada de esa manera por otra muchacha.

—Vé con tu prometida, hijo mío. Yo recibiré al médico —le aconsejó.

El joven volteó a ver el rostro expectante de María, y finalmente se levantó del sillón ahogando un suspiro. La de Pasos Blancos le sonrió, sus dientes perfectos como un collar de perlas, y tomó el brazo que él le ofreció sin ganas.

—Gracias, querido —reconoció el caballeroso gesto y se despidió de su suegra con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—. Tenga usted muy buenas noches, Majestad.

—Buenas noches, querida.

Emmett le echó a su progenitora una última mirada cargada de angustia, y se despidió de igual manera.

—Buenas noches, madre.

—Que descanses, hijo mío.

Los jóvenes desaparecieron escaleras arriba, y la buena soberana se trasladó a su pequeña silla junto a la chimenea. Su vista se perdió en el fuego aún ardiente, las chispas bailando en sus brillantes pupilas. Emmett estaba enamorado de Rosalie.

La llegada del médico, acompañado por la menuda Alice, no logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Su hijo amaba a una mujer, y estaba obligado a casarse con otra. Obligado por ella y su esposo, que habían arreglado esa boda para él. Pero, ¿qué podían hacer ellos? El matrimonio ya estaba pactado. No era posible deshacer el acuerdo sin insultar a Laurent y entrar en un conflicto con el Reino de Pasos Blancos.

Por otro lado, era en vano suspender la boda. Emmett nunca podría desposar a Rosalie, por la sencilla razón de que ella no pertenecía a la nobleza. Aguamarina y cualquier otro Reino sensato repudiaría exhibir en su trono a una Reina plebeya. El de su hijo era un problema sin solución, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

—Mi Señora...

La voz del médico sacó a la soberana de su trance. Debió haber estado mucho tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos. Parecía un minuto atrás cuando lo había oído entrar en la recámara en la que se encontraba Rosalie.

—Díme, Eleazar. ¿Has revisado a la muchacha?

—En efecto, Majestad. Por fortuna no ha sufrido heridas mayores, sólo algunos golpes y cortes pequeños que sanarán por sí solos.

—Me alegra oír eso —asintió Esme con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

—De cualquier modo, sería aconsejable concederle un día de descanso para tener la certeza de que todo marcha como es debido, Mi Señora. Tanta agitación podría resultar perjudicial, sobre todo en su condición.

La Reina miró al hombre con una expresión de total confusión en el rostro.

—¿A qué condición te refieres, Eleazar? ¿Acaso la aqueja algún mal?

Fue entonces el médico quien se mostró sorprendido por el desconcierto de la soberana.

—Un mal no, Majestad, mas su condición es delicada. ¿Lo desconoce usted, Mi Señora? Creí que lo sabría. La muchacha está preñada.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lulú aparece con la armadura que le acaba de llegar por correo* ¡No me maten, por favor!<strong>

**Ante todo, mil disculpas de corazón por lo mucho que tardé. No las voy a agobiar con excusas porque para eso ya usé el tumblr, pero bueno, estoy acá, tarde pero seguro. Ya saben que siempre vuelvo ;) Me imagino que las expectativas deben estar altas después de tan larga espera, así que estoy rogando haberlas cumplido por lo menos un poco. Sé que es un capítulo lacrimógeno, pero por lo menos las hormonas de Bella nos dan un pequeño respiro (a nosotras, porque al pobre Edward lo tienen loco, jajaja). ¿A que no se esperaban que Esme se enterara de lo del embarazo antes que Emmett? Ahora hay que ver qué pasa... Pido perdón a todas las que están sufriendo por Alice y Jasper, sé que este cap no tuvo ningún avance, pero tiene la clave de lo que va a pasar con ellos en los siguientes, y ya les voy avisando que la cosa se va a poner... fuerte.**

**¡Agradecimientos! :D Gracias inmensas a: _Mon de Cullen, Nayuri80, crematlv19, KlaudiaLobithaCullen, Nelita Cullen Hale, ALI-LU CULLEN, keytani, yesenia beltran, cintygise, Guest, Romy92, Skaytch, lagrima de flor, .crepusculo, Gery Whitlock, Sully YM, Camicoweasley, Naida Lilith, EstefanNiia RatHalee Greyy, Angelus Cullen, TatyPattz, CiSuCullen, Samore Cullen, Mafe D. Rojas, Ely Cullen M, elva, Sally Evans Salazar, janalez, Emmett McCartys angel, MarieAliceIsabella, nani, Noefirefly, Ara Cullen, ely, Shal198303, __luciajanet_y_ WhithMusicSong_. Muy bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y a las que se animan a comentar por primera vez, y gracias por el apoyo anónimo a quienes leen en silencio (o por qué no, en secreto porque les da vergüenza, jajaja). Saben que cualquier duda pueden preguntármela por este medio o por el tumblr, suelo subir cosas relativas al fic en esa página así que si necesitan saber algo o quieren echarle un vistazo a las imágenes y las canciones del fic (o los adelantos) pueden visitar _sweetsugarhoneyfics . tumblr. com_**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y no les haya resultado muy tedioso. Nos leemos pronto (bueno, lo de pronto es una expresión XD Pero tarde o temprano aparezco)**

**Besos!**

**Lulu :)**


	28. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28 - Revelaciones<strong>

La mirada cansada del Príncipe Emmett se perdió en la lejanía de los verdes campos de Aguamarina, viéndolos desfilar ante sus ojos al ritmo del trote de los corceles. Hacía un cuarto de hora que había subido al carruaje junto a su padre; un cuarto de hora en el que no le había dirigido la palabra, ni una mirada siquiera.

Su humor había empeorado considerablemente desde su discusión la mañana anterior, y no era para menos. Había pasado una noche espantosa, conciliando el sueño sólo de a ratos, su mente atormentada por lo ocurrido con Rosalie y el temor a una posible enfermedad que pudiera arrancarla de su lado para siempre. Presa de la desesperación, había querido hablar con su madre antes de partir, para así averiguar lo que había informado el médico; pero no había tenido éxito. El sol aún no despuntaba, y la Reina dormía profundamente cuando padre e hijo abandonaron el castillo.

Para colmo de males, Emmett sabía que pronto tendría que resignarse a romper con su juramento de no abrir la boca en todo el viaje, y eso le fastidiaba enormemente. Le tocaría dejar su orgullo de lado, comunicarle a su padre lo que el guardia de María había hecho, y pedirle que intercediera. No había otra manera de hacer justicia por su enamorada.

Pero su ego estaba herido, y se prometió que no le rogaría. No, no suplicaría. Se lo exigiría, porque era lo razonable. Odiaba estar enfrentado con el hombre que más admiración y cariño despertaba en él, pero el tiempo de inclinar la cabeza ante la grandeza de su padre había llegado a su fin. Ya no era un niño, era un hombre, el futuro Rey de Aguamarina. Tenía derecho a que sus deseos fueran oídos y respetados. Ya no callaría ni cedería. Ya no más.

Con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa y el corazón ardiente de revancha, el joven respiró profundo y se decidió a hablar.

—Se ha cometido un acto aberrante en nuestro Reino. Considero apremiante tu intervención como soberano de estas tierras— demandó con seriedad.

El Rey volteó a verlo, pero la sorpresa no asomó a su rostro templado.

—¿Quisieras informarme al respecto, Emmett? —solicitó con calma, sabiendo que su arrebatado hijo no sólo ansiaba, sino también necesitaba explayarse y dar rienda suelta a su ardoroso temperamento antes de poder analizar la situación con frialdad.

El morocho tragó saliva y sintió una vez más la punzada de impotencia en su pecho.

—Ayer por la noche, mientras daba un paseo con la prometida que tú escogiste contra mi voluntad, descubrí a uno de sus guardias, James, aprovechándose de nuestra doncella Rosalie. El maldito ha abusado de ella y ha intentado violarla en nuestros propios campos.

Aunque su frente se pobló de finas líneas de consternación, Carlisle se mantuvo sereno y asintió con lentitud. Su esposa ya le había informado acerca del desagradable ataque, por lo que había tenido tiempo de sobra de analizar el caso. Por otro lado, ser Rey implicaba dirimir conflictos de manera constante, y el soberano sabía exactamente cómo proceder en esas ocasiones.

—Hablaré con él.

La respuesta no satisfizo en absoluto el deseo de venganza de Emmett, quien se apresuró a dejar por sentado su posición.

—Lo quiero fuera de este Reino, padre.

—He de escuchar su testimonio antes de tomar una decisión semejante, Emmett —razonó el Rey—. De ser culpable, será desterrado como merece.

Aunque no eran más que una muestra de su bienintencionada compasión, las palabras de Carlisle no hicieron sino avivar en el corazón del muchacho el fuego de la impotencia, logrando que su enojo se expresara en su mirada como una llamarada ardiente. Tanta fue su frustración, que necesitó de toda su voluntad para no perder el tono y las formas ante el respetable soberano.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra? —espetó.

—En absoluto, hijo.

—¿Que es lo que necesitas oír de su parte, entonces? Yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos, y lo detuve antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. Lo mínimo que merece ese desgraciado es el destierro.

—Y lo obtendrá si es ese el castigo más justo. Pero es menester que oiga su confesión primero.

—¿Bajo qué pretexto? —insistió entre dientes.

La actitud demandante de Emmett no consiguió desbaratar el equilibrio mental y espiritual de su sabio padre, pero sí bastó para mermar su paciencia y arrancarle una tensa exhalación.

—Debo darle el beneficio de la duda, como se lo he dado a cada hombre que ha pisado nuestras gloriosas tierras.

—Si dudas de su culpabilidad, dudas de mi palabra.

—De lo que dudo es de tu objetividad, Emmett, como dudaría de la cualquier ser humano, así fuera tu hermano, o tu madre, o yo mismo en mi limitada capacidad de apreciar los hechos desde una única perspectiva. Soy la autoridad máxima de este Reino, y he de ejercer mi poder con cautela y responsabilidad si deseo ser digno de la confianza de mi gente. Y lo deseo. No puedo arbitrar un conflicto sin oír el testimonio de ambas partes, ni puedo ensuciar el honor de un hombre y marcar de tal manera su destino sin darle antes la posibilidad de defenderse. No sería justo, Emmett.

El heredero sacudió la cabeza para contradecirlo violentamente.

—¿No sería justo? ¿Crees que no sería justo? Te diré lo que no es justo, padre. Lo que no es justo es que esa asquerosa comadreja continúe pisando nuestro suelo, paseándose libremente por los pasillos de nuestro castillo tras haber abusado de una muchacha indefensa. Te preocupa ensuciar su honor, ¿y qué hay del honor de Rosalie? ¿Acaso su rango la hace menos merecedora de tu caridad?

—En absoluto.

—¡Entonces echa a ese maldito e imparte justicia como debes!

El Rey frunció el ceño y se mostró realmente enfadado por primera vez en toda la conversación. Amaba a su hijo como pocos, pero pocos lo sacaban de sus casillas tanto como él.

—No me levantes el tono de voz, Emmett. Me debes respeto.

—Me es difícil respetar a quien no me respeta —replicó desafiante.

—¡Emmett, soy tu soberano!

—¡También eres mi padre, y hace tiempo que no te comportas como tal!

La mirada severa del Rey se desmoronó tan pronto la acusación de Emmett llegó a sus oídos. Lentamente y en silencio, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban del pesado aire que se respiraba entre los dos, las crudas palabras golpearon en su mente y retorcieron su corazón con violencia.

El joven príncipe bajó la mirada, furioso y avergonzado a la vez. Y es que en verdad no había querido decir eso, porque ni siquiera lo creía. Sólo era otra de sus impulsivas descargas emocionales, volcán de frases hirientes que no se condecían con lo que realmente pensaba cuando estaba en calma.

Carlisle había sido para él un padre intachable. Un padre amoroso, que a pesar de su deber siempre se había esforzado por dedicar tiempo y atención a sus preciados hijos cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Tal vez por eso Emmett se sentía tan indignado. Acostumbrado al afecto y el apoyo constante de su progenitor, no aceptaba que éste le soltara la mano y tomara sus decisiones por encima de sus deseos.

Por otro lado, mal que le pesara, reconocía en su interior que gran parte de los problemas que habían tenido las últimas semanas habían sido provocados más por él mismo que por el paciente Rey. Carlisle había interferido en su vida con aquel espantoso arreglo matrimonial, pero se habría mostrado flexible y comprensivo si tan sólo Emmett hubiese tenido el coraje de explicarle el por qué de su ira. Pero no lo había hecho. El ya maduro y robusto heredero se había comportado como un niño caprichoso que hacía berrinche sin un solo motivo de peso. No podía reprocharle al Rey el no haber logrado descifrar lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente.

Pero aunque el mismo Carlisle conocía a su hijo lo suficiente como para saber cuando soltaba las palabras sin medir las consecuencias, ello no impidió que al soberano lo embargara de pronto una profunda desazón. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿En qué momento el lazo con su hijo se había hecho tan tirante como para llevarlo a decir una cosa semejante? ¿Le habría fallado como padre?

Con un nudo dolorosamente atado a su pecho y su garganta, el Rey asintió imperceptiblemente y exhaló un suspiro.

—Sé que no han sido tiempos fáciles, Emmett. También a mí me es difícil reconocer en este hombre enfadado y triste al hijo que solía animar mis días con su sonrisa genuina y alegre. Pero créeme, hijo mío, que no he dejado de sentirme tu padre ni un solo minuto de mi existencia, y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir que vaya a cambiar el amor que guardo por ti. Lamento si te he dado la impresión equívoca de que mis obligaciones como soberano son mi prioridad. Lo lamento enormemente, porque has de saber que daría mi Reino entero por volver a ver aquella sonrisa resplandeciendo en tu rostro.

Con la mirada aún gacha, el heredero respiró hondo, su fuego interno aplacándose lentamente por el efecto de la voz afectuosa de Carlisle. Aunque nada estuviera resuelto, era reconfortante saber que no necesitaba ver a su padre como a un enemigo. Tal vez confiar en él fuera más fácil que reñir sin descanso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó como el noble caballero que su mismo padre le había enseñado a ser—. No sé por qué salieron de mi boca esas palabras.

Carlisle aceptó las disculpas de inmediato, en silencio y con una tenue sonrisa. Si había alguien poco rencoroso, ese era el Rey de Aguamarina. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de su propia familia.

—Es razonable. Te encuentras molesto.

—Tengo razones para estarlo.

—Puedo ver que las tienes, hijo, y deseo fervientemente conocerlas para poder comprenderte mejor.

El joven príncipe notó en aquella mirada serena pero atenta que el interés de su padre era genuino, y decidió que no perdería nada intentándolo. Aunque su naturaleza fuera combativa, su espíritu cansado ya no aguantaba un solo enfrentamiento más. Necesitaba una roca más fuerte que él sobre la cual recargar el peso que sostenía en sus hombros hacía ya tanto tiempo.

—Me siento burlado —admitió, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de soltarlos en palabras—. Desoído, completamente ignorado. Jamás escuchas mi opinión.

—Intento hacerlo, hijo mío.

—Lo intentas, pero no lo logras.

—No es fácil lograrlo, Emmett. Tus opiniones suelen ser quejas, y la mayoría de las veces no eres claro en tus argumentos.

—Intento serlo.

—Lo intentas, pero no lo logras —retrucó el Rey con una sonrisa, haciéndole ver que exigía más de lo que solía dar.

Una vez más, el robusto joven tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que su padre tenía razón. Cumplir no era tan sencillo como exigir, y no era extraño que Carlisle no pudiera comprenderlo, siendo que él mismo no sabía cómo hacerse comprender. O lo sabía, pero callaba ante lo indecible de sus argumentos. ¿Cómo pretender que el soberano adivinara que su hijo, aquél que había coqueteado con decenas de finas princesas, se había acabado enamorando de una muchacha del servicio? Nunca prevería algo así, a menos que Emmett se lo dijera.

—No es tan sencillo —murmuró desalentado el príncipe. Carlisle le dedicó una sonrisa calma.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera, pero tal vez podamos simplificarlo entre ambos. Por lo pronto, sé que no deseas contraer matrimonio con María. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sabes que sí.

—Bien. Lo que desconozco es el motivo exacto de tu rechazo hacia ella.

—No es rechazo, es... Yo... —Emmett ensayó una serie de excusas, y dijo aquella que más se acercaba a la realidad—... No concibo vivir mi vida del modo en que tú la planeaste para mí según tus anhelos. Es mi futuro, padre. Mío. Yo debería ser quien decida sobre él, no tú.

Carlisle asintió despacio, pensando una respuesta acorde al planteo del heredero. Si había de ser sincero, era un reclamo justo. El buen Rey había tenido la gran suerte de ser prometido a una mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente. De tener la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás y escoger él mismo una esposa, hubiera vuelto a elegir a su Esme una y mil veces, porque estaba convencido de que nadie en la Tierra podría despertar en él sentimientos tan maravillosos como los que su compañera despertaba. Pero no podía cometer la ingenuidad de pensar que el suyo era el más habitual de los casos. La mayoría de los matrimonios arreglados no gozaban del extraordinario amor y la plena felicidad que él disfrutaba junto a su esposa. Por el contrario, muchos de esos arreglos acababan con matrimonios que pasaban los días y las noches en cuartos separados, agradeciendo vivir en castillos enormes donde no tuvieran que cruzarse siquiera con sus respectivos consortes.

Aunque la idea no le agradaba en absoluto, el Rey tuvo que aceptar que no tendría más alternativa que explicarle a su hijo que el mundo en que vivían era así. Había reglas morales y protocolares tan injustas como inquebrantables, y él, como todo el resto de los mortales, no tenía más opción que acatarlas.

—Comprendo tu frustración, hijo, pero debes saber que no he excedido mis funciones como padre y soberano. Es mi deber asegurarte a ti y a todo nuestro pueblo un futuro digno. Es lo que todo Rey hace.

—Eso no lo hace más sencillo de aceptar para mí.

—Mas no creas que escogí a María pensando sólo en una alianza con el Reino de Pasos Blancos —continuó el blondo, intentando que su primogénito entendiera que, al menos para él, el bienestar de su hijo precedía cualquier negocio posible—. Busqué lo mejor para ti, y vi en tu prometida una mujer bella con el carácter suficiente para acompañarte y aconsejarte en los momentos difíciles.

—Conozco tus buenas intenciones, padre —lo interrumpió—, pero quien tú consideras mejor para mí no lo es a mis ojos.

—Dime entonces, hijo, ¿quién lo sería? Créeme que si hubieras mostrado señales de afecto sincero hacia otra dama yo la habría tenido en cuenta al momento de tomar mis decisiones. ¿Hay alguien con quien hubieras deseado contraer matrimonio en lugar de María?

El corazón del príncipe corrió desbocado dentro de su pecho, pidiéndole a gritos que por fin dijera la verdad. Llevaba meses latiendo secretamente al compás del nombre de Rosalie. Seguir ocultándola era una tortura ya muy difícil de soportar.

Pero al mismo tiempo, la duda lo atacaba sin piedad. ¿Qué sentido tenía exponerla así? Su propia madre, en todo su cariño y bondad, le había dicho la noche anterior que aquella historia no podía continuar. ¿Por qué creer que su padre, cuya autoridad se impartía con mayor severidad, le daría alguna luz de esperanza? Confesar su relación con la doncella sólo le serviría como desahogo, y probablemente acarrearía peores consecuencias para Rosalie.

Sin poder decidir correctamente entre la necesidad de su corazón y la voz de la razón, Emmett acabó por decir una verdad a medias.

—Hay... una mujer —admitió, su voz temblando de ansiedad, y alcanzó a apreciar casi con sorpresa la tranquilidad con la que su padre asentía, ni un dejo de reproche en su cálida mirada—. Pero no es posible.

—¿La amas?

El príncipe se sonrojó como rara vez lo hacía, inspirando profundo para cobrar valor antes de responder la pregunta de su padre.

—Con locura, como jamás creí que lo haría.

A pesar de su templanza, el Rey no pudo evitar que aquella confesión conmoviera su noble espíritu. Tampoco él hubiera imaginado que su seductor hijo, de amoríos tan frecuentes como pasajeros, pudiera algún día guardar sentimientos tan serios y profundos por una mujer.

—¿Y ella... te ama?

La tímida sonrisa de Emmett lo dijo todo.

—De igual manera, para inmensa dicha mía —. La imagen de su preciosa doncella brilló en su mente, pero luego la recordó en la noche en que se dio por vencida, y su semblante se oscureció—. Mas eso no basta para que podamos ser felices juntos, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó resignado.

—No si debes esconderla del mundo como se oculta un pecado. Y no creo que una muchacha honrada como lo es Rosalie merezca un destino semejante.

Emmett oyó el nombre de su doncella y su corazón se saltó un latido. Azorado, miró a su padre con ojos desorbitados, y encontró en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de tibia complicidad.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Tu madre me lo contó todo ayer por la noche —asintió el Rey, cuya serenidad parecía en aquel momento no tener límites.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un comienzo?

—Porque ansiaba que guardaras suficiente confianza en mí como para revelármelo tú, y me alegra sobremanera ver que así ha sucedido, al menos de cierto modo.

Aún preso del desconcierto, el príncipe guardó silencio un momento, preguntándose de qué manera podría proseguir esa conversación. Su padre ya lo sabía todo. ¿Qué restaba ahora por decir, y más importante aún, por hacer? ¿Cuál sería el proceder de su progenitor al respecto?

No tuvo necesidad siquiera de ser él quien reanudara la plática, porque fue Carlisle quien rompió el silencio, logrando sorprenderlo aún más de lo que ya se encontraba.

—Hay algo más de lo que tu madre me ha informado. Algo que tú, hijo mío, ignoras, y que no puedes desconocer.

Alarmado, Emmett centró su completa atención en su padre. Lo único que su madre podría saber acerca de Rosalie era lo que el médico había tenido para decirle con respecto a su salud.

—¿Está ella convaleciente? —preguntó de inmediato, sumamente angustiado, e imploró internamente al Cielo por la vida de su enamorada.

—No, hijo.

El joven heredero exhaló un hondo suspiro, todo el peso de sus hombros desplomándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Podría sobrevivir amándola en silencio, viéndola pasar a lo lejos, aunque ella no le dedicara una mirada nunca más. Mientras ella siguiera respirando, el podría sobrevivir.

Pero dos palabras, sólo dos palabras del Rey, bastaron para que todo ese peso recayera duplicado sobre su espalda.

—Está encinta.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en el aire, el horizonte disuelto en un único segundo interminable. El crujido de las ruedas del carruaje cortaba el embriagador silencio, pero sólo un sonido retumbaba en la mente del Príncipe Emmett, golpeando al ritmo de su desbocado corazón.

—¿Encinta? —repitió, su mirada azul saltando intermitentemente de un punto al otro del infinito espacio—. ¿Mi... Mi Rose? ¿Encinta?

—Eleazar lo descubrió ayer —explicó el Rey, su expresión indescifrable para Emmett—. Lleva tu hijo en su vientre.

La nueva palabra hizo que el corazón del príncipe se inundara de angustia, sus ojos comenzando a anegarse de lágrimas contenidas.

Un hijo. Un hijo suyo y de Rose.

Siempre le habían gustado los niños, tal vez porque en el fondo nunca había dejado de ser uno. Su espíritu enérgico y jovial aún arrastraba la picardía de aquellos felices años de infancia. Pero tenía, a su vez, el instinto protector de un padre. Como hermano mayor, y aunque Edward fuera en muchos aspectos más maduro y cuidadoso que él, siempre había tenido un ojo atento en su compañero de juegos, cerciorándose de que ningún peligro real lo acechara. Cómplice y guardián a la vez, todo el que lo conocía presentía que algún día sería un gran padre para sus hijos. Probablemente no llegara a tener un reinado tan admirable como el de Carlisle, pero no sería extraño que lo igualara, e incluso superara, en su rol paterno. Ya decía la Reina Esme que podía imaginarlo abandonando su despacho y posponiendo compromisos sólo para escaparse a los jardines a trepar árboles con sus pequeños. Lo que no tenía de mesura, lo tenía de espíritu, y eso era algo que su descendencia algún día valoraría.

Aún así, si bien la idea le agradaba mucho, el vivaz heredero nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente en su futura familia. Sabía que algún día llegaría, pero nunca le había dado por intentar imaginarla siquiera. Las damas que había frecuentado antes de Rosalie no habían sido lo suficientemente especiales como para despertar en la mente de Emmett fantasías de matrimonio e hijos. Con Rose, por otro lado, se había limitado a vivir el presente. No tenía sentido soñar con cosas que nunca se harían realidad, por lo que a lo máximo que había llegado era a fantasear con huir en mitad de la noche; fuga que sabía jamás se concretaría, porque él era demasiado cobarde y a la vez demasiado noble como para violar las normas y acabar con el honor de su doncella y el suyo propio.

Pero todo eso que él no había podido considerar, el destino se había encargado de hacerlo realidad sin darle tiempo a soñarlo siquiera. Y ahora estaba ahí, vivo, palpitante, esperando para llegar al mundo y destrozar todos los planes y las normas con un solo sollozo.

El pecho se le hizo un gran nudo marinero imposible de deshacer, y el muchacho se preguntó cómo era posible sentir tanta felicidad y dolor al mismo tiempo. Y tanto miedo; tanto, tanto miedo. Rosalie, su Rosalie, tendría un hijo suyo. Un niño que él sabía que amaría con locura, pero que sería despreciado por el Reino de Aguamarina en su totalidad.

Comprendió entonces que no temía ser padre; temía no poder serlo. Temía que le obligaran a ver crecer a su hijo de lejos, sin poder acercarse a él ni a su madre para guardar las apariencias delante de charlatanes y chismosos. Peor aún, temía por Rosalie, y por el niño. Temía condenar a la infelicidad y a la vergüenza a la persona que más amaba en la Tierra, así como al milagro que habían creado juntos. Porque esa mujer llevaba en su vientre el hermoso fruto de su inmenso amor, pero para el mundo aquello era el más amoral de los pecados. Para su pueblo motivo de repudio, para su prometida una pesadilla, para su familia una vergüenza. Y para él, una puerta a la felicidad que no podía abrir, porque no era él el portador de la llave de su destino.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía acaso hacer con una noticia así, más que lamentarse de la ironía de su vida? Lo tenía todo para ser feliz, excepto el derecho a serlo.

Ahogado por la resignación y demasiado exhausto como para intentar pensar siquiera en una solución, agachó la cabeza y se llevó las manos al rostro, deseando poder esconderse del mundo tan sólo un momento.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó a su padre en un murmullo, sabiendo que su futuro estaba encadenado a las decisiones del Rey.

Carlisle respiró profundo y ladeó la cabeza, conmovido por la emoción que embargaba a su hijo.

—En primer lugar, voy a pedirte que me mires.

La orden salió de sus labios hecha poco menos que una súplica, y Emmett alzó la vista sin dudar. No se arrepintió, puesto que la calma que irradiaba de aquellos paternales ojos fue justo lo que precisaba en ese momento de abrumadora angustia.

Pero la paz no tardó en desvanecerse.

—En segundo lugar —continuó el soberano—, te diré que, aunque me duela admitirlo, me has decepcionado.

Aquellas palabras fueron dagas en el corazón del príncipe, quien no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que ya se encontraba. Si había algo con lo que le costaba lidiar, además de los problemas con Rosalie, era pensar que pudiera decepcionar a su padre. De ahí también que Emmett se sintiera tan frustrado con lo del arreglo matrimonial: odiaba la idea de desposar a María tanto como odiaba la idea de defraudar a Carlisle.

—Lo que has hecho no ha sido mucho más correcto que aquello por lo que señalas al guardia de María.

—¡Por todos los Cielos, padre, él abusó de ella! ¡Yo lo hice con su consentimiento, porque la amo!

—Y yo amo a tu madre, mas jamás le toqué un solo cabello hasta que estuvimos casados. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, no es propio de un caballero jugar con la virtud de una dama.

—No ha sido un juego, padre.

—Has manchado su honor, y eso es inexcusable —sentenció—. Y en tercer lugar...

El joven frunció el ceño, altamente confundido.

—Aguarda, por favor. ¿Es ése el motivo único de tu decepción? ¿No estás molesto por ser ella una doncella?

—No, aunque debo decir que también ella me ha decepcionado con su comportamiento. La creía una muchacha con el suficiente carácter y orgullo como para no dejarse tentar por una aventura como la que tú, en tu impulsividad e irresponsabilidad, le has planteado. Mas ha sido esa una debilidad de espíritu, no de rango, y no la juzgaré por su condición de doncella. Rosalie nos ha servido fielmente desde pequeña. Es una muchacha honrada, y sabe tu madre lo abatida que se encontraba ayer cuando platicó con ella tras la partida de Eleazar.

—¿Platicaron?

—Tu madre necesitaba confirmar que el hijo que llevaba en el vientre era tuyo —explicó el Rey—. No voy a mentirte, Emmett; puse el grito en el Cielo cuando oí la noticia. Creí que era otra de tus andanzas, sólo que ésta había acabado con un niño en camino. Pero Rosalie le ha explicado a tu madre que no ha sido su intención embaucarte ni la tuya aprovecharte de su debilidad, y que el embarazo es el producto fortuito del amor sincero que guardan el uno por el otro. Lo cual no lo hace correcto, Emmett, quiero que comprendas esto. Es indecente concebir un hijo de esa manera. Pero tu madre ha visto el amor indiscutible en su mirada, y le ha creído. Y debo admitir que ahora yo, viendo el brillo en tus ojos, no encuentro motivos para dudar de su palabra, ni de la tuya.

—No los tienes —corroboró el príncipe emocionado.

—No te culparé por amarla, ni desestimaré tus sentimientos. Ese es un infortunio que me entristece, mas no me decepciona. Has tenido a la vez la grandeza de ver a la persona detrás del rango, y la fatalidad de enamorarte de ella. Me enorgullece saberte capaz de amar a un ser humano por encima de su condición, más me aflige ver el camino por el que esa cualidad te ha llevado, y me decepciona tu comportamiento libertino. No puedes elegir de quién te enamoras, Emmett, pero sí puedes decidir de qué manera proceder, y tu proceder no ha sido el de un caballero.

Avergonzado, el príncipe agachó la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja y profunda—. No ha sido mi intención decepcionarte, padre, mas no he podido refrenar el impulso de mi corazón.

Carlisle se obligó a guardar para sí mismo la mueca que tiraba de la comisura de sus labios. _«Ni el de tu carne»,_ quiso replicar, pero decidió callar para no avivar el fuego con más leña.

—Lo sé —se limitó a contestar, y respiró profundo para recobrar su temple antes de plantear un último punto—. Y en tercer lugar,... me has preguntado qué pienso hacer al respecto —. El heredero lo miró expectante, ansiando que la clemencia que su padre había tenido para con él en su discurso se reflejara en su decisión—. Lo he meditado mucho durante la noche, pero ha sido esta plática que ahora mantengo contigo la que me ha dado la pauta de lo que debo hacer esta vez. Y la respuesta, hijo mío,... es nada.

Emmett frunció el ceño, completamente desconcertado por aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir, padre?

—Exactamente lo que has oído. No cancelaré tu boda, no decidiré sobre el embarazo de Rosalie ni me interpondré entre tú y ese hijo por nacer, ni intercederé por ti ante ninguna de las partes, ni siquiera ante Su Majestad Laurent. Esta vez me mantendré al margen.

—Pero, padre...

—Estoy cediendo a tus deseos, Emmett. Me has hecho un planteo valedero, y no lo ignoraré. Querías decidir sobre tu vida. Bien, ahora decidirás, y serás responsable por las elecciones que tomes. Eres el futuro soberano de estas tierras, y ya tienes edad suficiente para festejar tus propios aciertos y reparar tus propios errores. Siempre encontrarás en mí un consejero, y mientras viva, yo seré quien decida sobre el futuro de Aguamarina. Pero como bien has dicho, tu futuro no me pertenece, y ya no seré yo quien disponga de tu destino.

El príncipe quedó tan sorprendido con aquella decisión de no decidir, que permaneció en silencio por el resto del trayecto hacia el pueblo. Acababa de retomar las riendas de su vida, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellas. En su hogar le esperaba una prometida a la que no amaba y una enamorada prohibida con un hijo suyo en el vientre. Y en el medio, una familia decepcionada y un futuro suegro con quien no podía entrar en conflicto si quería preservar la paz y la seguridad de su gente.

Muchas decisiones que tomar en muy poco tiempo, y un centenar de consecuencias que afectarían no sólo su propia vida, sino la de incontables personas. La urgente pregunta era, una y mil veces más, la misma: ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

—Soy un valiente caballero... Soy un valiente caballero... —se repitió Benjamin por lo bajo, temblando internamente como una hoja mientras caminaba por los pasillos del ala Este del castillo hacia la alcoba de la Princesa María. El _valiente caballero_ iba medio escondido tras la alta figura de su hermana, casi como un niño pequeño aferrado a la falda de su madre.

¿Qué delito habían cometido ahora para que Su Temible Alteza de Pasos Blancos los mandara a llamar? Por su parte, no había hecho una sola travesura más desde aquel día en que había escondido un sapo en la cesta de la ropa limpia de Jessica, y eso había sido varias semanas atrás.

Intentando animarse, el pequeño se preguntó inocentemente si María habría solicitado su presencia para anunciarles que se había vuelto buena y quería invitarlos a tomar el té con pastelitos de crema. El optimismo le duró muy poco, pues enseguida se dijo que eso no era posible: nadie tomaba el té a las doce del mediodía.

Con la imaginación dibujando montones de nuevas y horribles escenas en su mente, Benjamin buscó consuelo en el rostro usualmente templado de su hermana, pero no lo encontró. Rosalie estaba tan inquieta como él, y su preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos cansados y su frente surcada de líneas.

El médico le había recomendado un día de reposo, y sin embargo allí estaba ella, siguiendo los pasos de la misma bestia que horas atrás la había engañado con el mismo truco, poniendo en peligro su vida y la de su hijo. De no haber estado Jasper allí aquella mañana para asegurarle que James no le pondría una sola mano encima, Rosalie ni siquiera habría osado levantarse de su cama, mucho menos permitir que Benjamin los acompañara. Con todo, la doncella no dudaba que la princesa de los ojos esmeralda era capaz de monstruosidades semejantes o peores a las de su atacante, y temía que un simple guardia como Jasper no podría hacer nada contra las agresiones de su mismísima Señora.

Benjamin vio los pequeños cortes y la mejilla ahora morada de su hermana, y el miedo lo invadió con más fuerza que antes. Rosalie había sido muy esquiva a la hora de explicarle lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo con que lo había sujetado del brazo cuando James había llamado a su puerta le había dado al muchachito la pauta de que el _guardia malo_ había tenido algo que ver.

Agitado, el niño dirigió su mirada más adelante, buscando un poco de calma en la figura del caballero que más confianza le inspiraba. Para su desgracia, tampoco eso le sirvió de mucho. Jasper llevaba una cara de los mil demonios. Caminaba junto a James varios metros más adelante, enfrascado en una discreta pero evidente discusión con su compañero de guardia. Le reclamaba severamente algo acerca de su comportamiento la noche anterior, mientras James le respondía con su acostumbrado cinismo y actitud pendenciera que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

—¿Acaso estás demente? ¿Qué no tienes escrúpulos? —oyó el reproche de su amigo.

—Fue una maldita orden, Jasper, y la cumplí con gusto.

—Eres despreciable.

—Y tú un iluso y un imbécil. Llegaste aquí y te creíste el cuento de la pobreza digna y el sirviente honrado y feliz, ¿no es verdad? —se mofó—. Pues déjame decirte que así no funcionan las cosas. Si quieres ser alguien antes tienes que aprender a agachar la cabeza. Lo que te ordenan, lo cumples, o te atienes a las consecuencias. Pero descuida, ya estás muy cerca de aprenderlo a la fuerza.

—Estás equivocado. Puedes acatar las normas sin traicionar tus principios.

—¿Así que tienes principios? —rió—. Qué bien, qué bien... ¿Por qué no se los detallas a María uno por uno ahora que la veamos? Está de un humor entrañable. Le encantará oír tus tonterías antes de pisar tu cabeza y la de tus amiguitos.

Benjamin oyó esa última ironía de James y volvió a temblar de miedo.

—Soy un valiente caballero... Soy un valiente caballero... —repitió en un murmullo.

Detrás suyo, como recordándole que había alguien más caminando junto a ellos, la voz cantarina de Alice intentó transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

—No tengas miedo, estaremos bien —le dijo en un susurro, posando una mano en su hombro.

Benjamin estuvo a punto de hablarle, pero en medio de su pavor recordó que se había prometido internamente no dirigirle la palabra a la menuda mujercita. Alice era su amiga, pero no había estado bien al enojarse con el Señor Jasper. Él no tenía la culpa de andar en las moras por ella. Así que el niño se había decidido a hacer justicia por cuenta propia. Si ella se enojaba con Jasper, Benjamin se enojaría con ella. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

—Soy un valiente caballero... Soy un valiente caballero... —continuó repitiendo, mirando al frente y simulando no haberla oído.

Alice frunció un poco el ceño e intentó una vez más.

—Benji, ¿me oyes? Todo estará bien, no tienes por qué temer —le dijo al oído un poco más alto, acercando su rostro al de él para cerciorarse de ser escuchada y vista.

No hubo caso. Benjamin no se dio por aludido y, en cambio, volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado, fingiendo estar muy interesado en las nubes que desfilaban por la ventana.

Sabiendo muy bien lo que el niño estaba haciendo, la doncella hizo una mueca y le tocó el hombro reiteradas veces con su puntiagudo dedo índice.

—Benjamin...

—Mmmm...

—Benji...

—Mmmm...

—Benji... Benji... Benji...

—No te oigo... No te oigo... No te oigo...

Alice frunció el ceño y soltó un puchero al aire.

—¿Otra vez me estás ignorando? Desde ayer que no me hablas. ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?

El muchachito resopló y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de caminar, dedicándole una mirada severa que, a su edad, provocaba más risa que miedo.

—Lo siento, Alice, pero estoy enojado contigo.

A pesar de la desagradable situación hacia la que se dirigían, la doncella estuvo tentada de soltar una pequeña risa, la cual logró ahogar a tiempo.

—Eso puedo verlo, pero no comprendo por qué.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿No puedes decirme por qué estás enojado conmigo?

—No... —dudó—. Bueno, creo que no puedo decírtelo, aunque no estoy seguro. Pero por si acaso no te lo diré.

—¿Y por qué no puedes decírmelo?

—Es un secreto.

—¿Un secreto? —preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

—Sí, un secreto. No lo revelaré por nada del mundo.

La joven criada, que si algo detestaba era estar enemistada con la gente, buscó en silencio la manera de averiguar el motivo del enojo de su pequeño amigo. Conociendo su punto débil, demoró sólo un instante en decidir qué hacer: sobornarlo con dulces era la mejor opción.

—Qué lástima. Pensaba hornear un pastel de fresas y convidarte una buena porción, pero ya que estás enfadado supongo que no querrás compartir conmigo —dijo al pasar con su voz de pajarillo, paseando la mirada por los pasillos y aguardando a que el pez mordiera el anzuelo. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—¿Un... pastel de fresas? —preguntó Benjamin, intentando fallidamente ocultar el repentino interés que asomó a su carita de niño.

—Mmhmmm... —asintió su amiga.

—Me encanta el pastel de fresas...

—Lo sé. Si tú quieres, yo podría compartirlo contigo.

El rostro de Benjamin se iluminó como un candelabro.

—Sí, sí quiero.

—Pero primero tienes que decirme por qué te has enfadado conmigo.

—Ay... —se quejó desanimado, advirtiendo que su mente y su estómago tiraban para lados contrarios.

—Le pondré mucha azúcar... —canturreó la muchacha.

—Oh...

—Y puede que hasta copitos de crema arriba...

—¡Copitos de crema!

—Todo a cambio de que seas sincero conmigo, sólo eso es lo que pido.

Benjamin entrecerró los ojos, estudiando sus opciones.

—¿Sólo... que sea sincero?

—Sólo que seas sincero —aseguró Alice con su mejor expresión de ángel caído del cielo.

—Supongo que... ser sincero no es malo —meditó el niño.

—No, ser sincero es muy bueno, y te da buenas recompensas. Entre ellas, pasteles de fresas con azúcar y copitos de crema encima.

—Hmmm —asintió el niño con la boca hecha agua, y la doncella casi soltó la carcajada al adivinar el descomunal pastel que Benjamin estaría dibujando en su mente—. De acuerdo... Pero tendrá que ser una porción bien grande, Alice.

—Hecho —prometió—. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha enfadado?

—Bueno... —comenzó el muchachito—. Tú... Tú eres mi amiga, y me agradas. Me agradas porque juegas conmigo y cuando horneas pasteles siempre guardas uno para mí. No es que ya no seas mi amiga, sigues siendo mi amiga, aunque ahora estoy enfadado contigo. Pero ten en cuenta que no me gustaría que dejes de jugar conmigo y hornear pasteles extra para mí, porque entonces sí que me enfadaría mucho. Pero ahora no estoy enfadado por eso, porque sí has jugado conmigo y horneado pasteles estos días. Aunque la última vez horneaste uno de peras y las peras no me gustan. Pero no es por eso que estoy enfadado, estoy enfadado por otra cosa...

—Benji, ya ve al grano, por favor —bufó Alice.

—Ya, ya voy... Ahora estoy enojado contigo... porque has sido mala con el Señor Jasper, y el Señor Jasper también es mi amigo, así que estoy molesto contigo —explicó en un susurro, como si así pudiera mantener algo de aquel secreto, y luego retornó a su tono de voz habitual—. ¿Sí me darás esa porción de pastel, cierto?

Alice ignoró la última pregunta y abrió los ojos como platos. Esa acusación no se la esperaba en absoluto.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo he sido mala con Jasper? —chilló por lo bajo, cuidando que el mencionado no oyera—. ¡Eso no es cierto!

Rosalie alcanzó a oír a sus espaldas el agudo quejido de su amiga y volteó a ver qué sucedía.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Óyelo nomás, Rose, dice que yo he sido mala con Jasper —protestó la menuda doncella, manteniendo siempre un volumen de voz casi inaudible pero no por eso menos chillón—. Él es quien ha sido malo conmigo.

El niño sacudió la cabeza fervientemente.

—Alice, no mientas, mentir es de embusteros.

—Benjamin —lo reprendió Rosalie con ese tono severo que usaba cuando se ponía en rol de madre—, te he dicho ya muchas veces que no debes meter tus narices en discusiones de adultos que no te conciernen. No seas irrespetuoso.

—No, Rose, déjalo que hable, quiero saber con qué cuento le ha ido Jasper —interfirió Alice, ella misma comenzando a enojarse. No podía creer que ese hombre del que se había enamorado tanto fuera tan cobarde de manipular a un niño para alejarlo de ella con mentiras. Después de haber sido traicionada y humillada, después de haber llorado y seguir llorando por él, lo último que le faltaba era que Jasper la señalara como la bruja malvada de esa historia sin final feliz.

—Sí, Rose, déjame, lo estoy haciendo por un pastel de fresas.

—Benjamin, basta —volvió a regañarlo su hermana—. No sé qué te haya dicho Jasper, pero Alice no ha sido mala con él ni con nadie. Deja de difamarla.

—El Señor Jasper no me ha dicho nada, yo solo he llegado a la conclusión de que Alice ha sido mala con él.

—¿Yo he sido mala con él? —repitió la morocha, incrédula—. ¿En qué modo he sido mala con él?

—Sí, tú. Lo has hecho llorar, y eso no se hace.

El rostro de Rosalie reflejó el completo desconcierto en el semblante de Alice.

—¿Benjamin, qué estás diciendo?

—¡Es lo que tú siempre me dices, Rose! No está bien hacer llorar a la gente.

Esta vez fue Alice quien preguntó, aún sin poder creer lo que oía. ¿Eran puras fantasías de Benjamin, o realmente sabía de lo que hablaba?

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que he hecho llorar a Jasper?

—¡Yo lo vi!... Oh... Creo que eso era parte de lo que no debía contarte.

—¿Lo viste llorar?

—Sí. Pero por favor no le digas que te lo dije. Juré por el escudo de Aguamarina que no lo diría.

El corazón de Alice se estrujó como se escurre un trapo viejo. Jasper, _su_ Jasper que no era suyo... había estado llorando. Recordó que sólo lo había visto llorar a cuentagotas aquel día en las caballerizas, abrumado por la carta de su tío y el recuerdo de su triste pasado. Recordó también cuánto había deseado abrazarlo para sanar su pena, y notó con angustia que aún lo amaba profundamente, porque a pesar de todo aquel deseo seguía vivo. El sufrimiento de él aún era motivo de tristeza para ella, y sus pequeños brazos aún clamaban por ofrecerle consuelo en los momentos de dolor, aunque él se hubiera comportado como un cretino. Tal vez porque el Jasper que ella había visto llorar no se asemejaba en nada a aquel desconocido que se había burlado tan cruelmente de ella. Eran dos personas extrañamente diferentes, y Alice aún no comprendía cómo es que su trato había podido cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana.

—Ha de haber estado llorando por causa de alguien más, no mía. Jasper no derramaría ni media lágrima por mí —se dijo más a sí misma que a Benjamin, pero éste la escuchó y volvió a sacudir la cabeza en señal de negación.

—No seas mentirosa, Alice, estaba llorando por tu culpa —la reprendió el niño—. Pobre Señor Jasper, lo dejaste morado.

La joven abrió los ojos como un par de redondas monedas, y Rosalie no se quedó atrás.

—Ay, Alice, no me digas que lo abofeteaste —le dijo a su amiga, quien se sobresaltó una vez más.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Y cómo es que lo dejaste morado? —preguntó la rubia, mirando al frente un momento para estudiar el rostro del guardia, que seguía demasiado ocupado discutiendo con James como para escuchar una sola palabra de lo que hablaban—. Aunque yo no lo veo morado...

—Alice lo puso morado y después se enojó con él por... pues por eso, por haberse puesto morado por ella.

—Benjamin, no comprendo nada. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te dijo?

—Aish, siempre tengo que explicarlo todo —protestó el niño, y volvió a bajar la voz—. Encontré al Señor Jasper llorando. Le pregunté qué le ocurría y me dijo que estaba triste porque Alice se enojó con él, todo porque el pobre Señor Jasper le hizo saber que estaba todo morado por ella.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, frustrada por la falta de claridad en las palabras de su hermanito.

—¿Puedes decirme a qué te refieres con _morado_?

—Pues no entendí muy bien, pero según el Señor Jasper es lo que le ocurre a uno cuando le cruje el estómago y quiere comerse a una persona.

—¿Qué cosa? —alzó las cejas Alice, atónita como estaba.

—No, no, me confundí, así no era... —se excusó el niño— ¿Cómo dijo que era?... Algo como lo que a mí me pasa con los pasteles, sólo que el Señor Jasper es raro y en lugar de pasarle con un pastel le pasa con Alice.

—¿Y qué le pasa?

—Eso, eso de los pasteles, que le gusta mucho y le cruje el estómago cuando la ve, y cuando no la ve se pone mal como yo cuando me dejan sin postre. Está... ¿cómo era la palabra?... Enfresado... No... Enframbuesado... Enfrutillado... Enmorado...

—¿Enamorado?

—¡Eso, Rose, eso! Se enamoretonó de Alice y ahora quiere casarse y tener niños con ella, pero Alice es mala y le dijo que no quiere, y ahora el Señor Jasper anda llorando por los rincones de las caballerizas por su culpa.

Alice oyó aquellas palabras, dichas siempre en un murmullo, y creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

—Eso... ¿eso te dijo?

—Sí... Pero me hizo jurar que no te diría nada, así que no le digas que te dije lo que me dijo porque me dijo que no te dijera... lo que ya te dije. Y a ti tampoco, Rose.

Alice asintió en silencio, demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos como para saber lo que hacía.

Conocía demasiado a Benjamin. Era un niño travieso, pero no al punto de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente. Rosalie lo había criado maravillosamente bien en ese aspecto. Lo que era aún más notable, jamás mentía. Si Benjamin decía que Jasper le había confesado estar enamorado de ella, era porque realmente lo había hecho. Quedaba dudar, entonces, de la palabra de Jasper.

Su cabeza, escudo de su ya herido corazón, le gritó que desconfiara, que no se dejara guiar por cortesías y frases hechas que seguramente no eran otra cosa que mentiras y más mentiras de aquel astuto comandante. La había engañado a ella por semanas, ¿por qué no podría engañar a un niño en una simple conversación?

Pero de nuevo, nada de eso tenía sentido. No parecía factible que Jasper pudiera ensañarse con ella lo suficiente como para intentar quitarle a sus seres queridos a través de más engaños y difamaciones. Tampoco era imaginable que el reservado guardia fuera capaz de someterse a la humillación de mostrarse débil delante de un niño, fingiendo lágrimas y un amor falsos sólo para divertirse un rato. Jasper no era un hombre que se tomara a broma su dignidad. Si se había avergonzado de llorar delante de Alice, era poco probable que llorara sin pudor delante de Benjamin. A menos que, de nuevo, Jasper no tuviera nada del hombre que había sido con ella las primeras semanas, y que fuera en realidad un joven sin escrúpulos capaz de arriesgar su honor por un juego cruel.

Alice había visto el despreciable ramo de albahaca con sus propios ojos. Había leído la carta que lo acompañaba y lo había arrojado todo a la basura. Lo había visto a él, allí parado frente a ella, sin intentar negarlo siquiera. Un hombre enamorado no le hubiera hecho un recado así. Un hombre enamorado no le hubiera regalado albahaca. A menos que esas flores...

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Bella dos días atrás, y notó con temor y emoción a la vez que su corazón hacía oídos sordos a las advertencias de su cabeza, porque algo en su alma le decía que no podía haberse equivocado tanto. Si Benjamin no era capaz de mentirle, mucho menos lo era Bella. Y Bella, su querida Bella, la hermana que la vida le había regalado, le había dicho con toda seguridad que el episodio de las flores no podía ser más que un terrible error.

_«Jasper estuvo aquí, en esta alcoba, hace tan sólo unos días, pidiendo permiso a Edward para cortar una rosa roja y regalártela. Está enamorado de ti, Alice» _la oyó decir en su mente. _«¿Con qué objeto se pondría en el aprieto de hablar con el Príncipe de Aguamarina sólo para hacerlo parte de un engaño?»_

En aquel momento, Alice había estado demasiado abrumada por la inmediatez de aquel dolor como para considerar seriamente las palabras de su amiga. Había creído que la intención de la Princesa había sido levantar su ánimo con una luz de esperanza, pero no se había dado la posibilidad de creer que esa esperanza pudiera existir realmente. Ahora, habiendo escuchado el relato de Benjamin y tenido algo de tiempo para reflexionar sobre su situación, encontraba que el engaño de Jasper carecía cada vez más de sentido alguno. ¿Semanas enteras montando una imagen distorsionada de sí mismo, fingiendo una falsa amistad por alguien que aborrecía sin motivo? ¿Conversaciones con Benjamin, y peor aún, con el mismísimo hijo del Rey de Aguamarina y su esposa, manifestándoles un profundo amor por ella cuando sus sentimientos eran los opuestos? ¿Con qué fin desplegaría todo ese mapa de artificios y mentiras, involucrando príncipes y plebeyos, sólo para burlarse de ella? Jasper no era un muchacho atolondrado. Era un joven que había madurado de golpe, y que a causa de ello había obtenido un lugar como comandante en el ejército de Pasos Blancos, y luego como guardia personal de María. Un hombre con un pasado tan duro y un presente tan serio no invertiría sus energías ni arriesgaría su puesto por burlarse tan prolongadamente de una simple criada. Mucho menos él, que estando al servicio de una mujer tan despótica como María conocía de sobra el peligro de entrar en conflicto con una de las autoridades máximas de un Reino. _«Ningún sirviente con un poco de sentido común haría algo semejante» _repitió Isabella en su cabeza, y Alice admitió por fin que su ama y amiga tenía razón.

Pero entonces, si cada palabra que Jasper había dicho frente a los príncipes era cierta; si las que creía mentiras eran verdades, y las que creía verdades eran espejismos de su mente, entonces su corazón estaba en lo cierto, y nunca se había equivocado realmente.

Y eso... Eso sí tenía sentido. Tenía sentido, porque Jasper no había tenido más que hermosos gestos para con ella antes de aquel incidente de las flores. Le había confiado su pasado antes que a nadie, y había escuchado atentamente el suyo, prometiéndole que jamás se sentiría sola mientras él estuviera allí. Le había dedicado sus horas libres durante semanas, enseñándole pacientemente a leer y a escribir, festejando sus logros como si fueran su mayor motivo de orgullo. Había dejado su puesto de guardia durante la boda Real sólo para bailar una pieza con ella, y la había defendido ante James aquella mañana en la que Alice creyó que la besaría. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa mañana él la hubiera besado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, porque ella estaba segura de haber leído aquel deseo en su mirada clara. Así como lo había leído al día siguiente en su habitación, a oscuras, abrazados como un par de enamorados. Ese día en que él la había estrechado fuertemente contra su pecho y le había dicho con un beso en la frente que ella siempre sería preciosa para él.

Tenía sentido, sí. Que él la amara así, tímidamente y en silencio, tal como ella lo amaba a él; eso sí tenía sentido.

—Él... él... ¿está enamorado de mí? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, sus ojos recobrando la chispa que creyó apagada para siempre, su pecho henchido de emoción. Rosalie la vio y sonrió discretamente. Sabía que no podía haberse equivocado con respecto a esos dos.

—Sí —respondió el niño como si tal cosa, y contraatacó con una pregunta que para él era esencial—. ¿Cuándo me darás el pastel de fresa con azúcar y muchos copitos de crema?... ¿Alice?... ¿Me oyes?...

El niño sacudió la mano delante del rostro de su menuda amiga, pero no consiguió reacción alguna. Alice estaba perdida en su inmensa esperanza. ¿Jasper, _su_ Jasper que no era suyo, sí era suyo? ¿La amaba realmente, al punto de pensar en matrimonio e hijos?

—¿Me estás ignorando tú a mí?... Me prometiste un pastel, más te vale que cumplas... ¡Alice! Aish, me voy a enfadar peor de lo que ya estoy —oyó protestar al niño, pero parecía una voz lejana que en ese momento no podía acceder a su entendimiento.

Una sola cosa, una sola persona ocupaba su mente en aquel momento, y hacia allí se dirigió, sus pies flotando en un mágico ensueño.

—Alice, ¿qué haces? —oyó la voz de Rose, pero también la ignoró.

Acababan de llegar a las puertas de la alcoba de María, por lo que ambos guardias concluyeron su acalorada discusión con una mueca de descontento. James llamó a la puerta, como siempre lo hacía, y Jasper permaneció a un costado, respaldado sobre la pared.

Fue sólo un instante, pero a Alice le pareció una eternidad.

—¿Jasper? —lo llamó en voz baja, su garganta hecha un nudo de anhelo, miedo y felicidad. Si se equivocaba otra vez, los restos de su pobre corazón no resistirían un segundo rechazo, y acabarían hechos polvo dentro de su pecho. Pero si estaba en lo cierto, las piezas volverían a juntarse, y en esa felicidad inmensa ella uniría su corazón recuperado al de su amado caballero. Y entonces le diría que sí, que ella también lo amaba, que también quería casarse con él y tener montones de pequeños Jaspers correteando por el establo entre todos los caballos, tal como alguna vez le había confesado a su querida Rose.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas, tanto las malas como las buenas, y alzó la vista para concentrar su atención en él, en su mirada y en ese dudoso presente. Y cuando lo hizo, su pecho se oprimió de angustia.

Él la había oído, y sus ojos habían buscado los suyos. Y aquella mirada... Alice nunca había visto nada más triste. Sus luceros azules eran un océano de profundo dolor, como si mirarla le hiciera daño. No era rechazo, no era repulsión, no era rabia ni disgusto. Era agonía, una congoja tan grande que no cabía en su pecho y se escapaba por su mirada. Como si esos ojos cansados se hubieran secado de tanto llorar, como si su luz se hubiera ahogado entre lágrimas. Tal como le había pasado a ella.

—Jasper... —volvió a pronunciar su nombre, su voz afectada al ver tanta tristeza de tan cerca, espejo de su propio sufrimiento.

—¿Sí, señorita?

Su tono grave le sonó a terciopelo. Su mote respetuoso, a un miedo inmenso a cruzar la distancia que ella había impuesto entre los dos.

_«Necesitamos hablar»_ quiso decirle, pero no alcanzó a tiempo.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió y un guardia de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros hizo su aparición. Tras un breve escrutinio, el caballero volteó para informar a la princesa la llegada de los visitantes.

—Están aquí sus dos guardias personales, dos doncellas y un niño del servicio, Alteza.

—Que pasen —se oyó la voz melodiosa de María.

Y así, sin más preámbulos, comenzó el calvario.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelante, línchenme que me lo merezco XD De verdad que ya me da calor tardar tanto, pero no las voy a abrumar con mis 500 excusas, para eso ya usé el blog. Sí les digo que en dos semanas rindo mis últimos exámenes del año, así que ya voy a tener vacaciones y, si Dios y la inspiración quieren, voy a tardar menos tiempo en actualizar ;) Un pequeño aviso: el tema de las actualizaciones lo voy avisando a través del blog (tienen el link en mi perfil), lo mismo que los adelantos que posteo. No está permitido subir notas de autor como capítulos, así que no puedo avisarles a través de este medio cuándo voy a actualizar, mucho menos si los reviews son anónimos y no tienen una cuenta como para que yo pueda mandarles un mensaje privado y ponerlas al tanto. Así que si tienen alguna duda, van al blog y ahí sí tienen todo ;)<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Quería llegar a cubrir la escena de María, pero al final decidí cortarlo para no extenderme demasiado (iba por la página 28 de Word y todavía me faltaban varias más), así que María tendrá su revancha en el próximo capítulo. En cuanto al resto... me da mucha curiosidad saber cuántas de ustedes se imaginaron que Emmett se enteraría del embarazo de esta manera, y a cuántas en cambio se les cayó la mandíbula y pensaron "¡Epa, Carlisle! ¿Y así se lo decís?" XD Así que si pueden cuéntenme, que quiero saber si las sorprendí ;) Lo de Benjamin imagino que se lo veían venir un poco más. Pobre Jasper, le resultó bastante boca floja el confidente, lo deschavó por un mísero pastel, jajaja! **

**Como siempre, y más que nunca por la enorme paciencia que tienen, mis más sinceros y enormes agradecimientos a: beakis, Christina Becker, yesenia beltran, Romy92, BellKris Cullen, KlaudiaLobithaCullen, Maya Cullen Masen, Dani salvatore cullen, , Shal198303, ALI-LU CULLEN, keytani, crematlv19, CiSuCullen, cintygise, madeki, Suiza19, Mafe D. Rojas, Nelita Cullen Hale, Liz, Emmett McCartys angel, TatyPattz, Mon de Cullen, stefanny93, Gery Whitlock, luciajanet, Ara Cullen, MarieAliceIsabella, elva, Alice Cullen, AliceJasper1948, Shiru92, amelia, Maruri-Whitlock, Jalice fan, Nessi swan, Esme Cullen, a los anónimos y a los que andan por ahí leyendo a escondidas. MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN :)**

**Por último, 3 grandes historias que les recomiendo que lean: Deseo de Maternidad de TatyPattz, Caprichos del Destino de Romy92, y Amor de Película de KlaudiaLobithaCullen. No se van a decepcionar ;)**

**Me voy antes de que la nota de autor sea más larga que el capítulo. Gracias por el cariño y el apoyo de siempre, me hacen muy feliz :)**

**Besos!**

**Lulu ;)**


End file.
